Finding Out
by bluewolf84
Summary: CovenantX SPN Addison has always had her "brothers" and that's all she ever really needed. What happens when a new job places her in a school with people she can't get away from? Can she let herself open up and take what they are offering? Crap Sum R/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is the first story I've ever posted. Kind of hesitant about it. Let me know what you guys think. I'm also up for suggestions on the title. Couldn't really think of anything good.**

**Disclaimer: As you well know I own nothing from The Covenant or Supernatural. Only Addison and Mason are mine.**

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?," I asked from the back of the Impala.

"Yes!!," all three guys said at the same time. I gave an agitated sigh and sank into the seat, my arms crossed in front of me.

"But why do I have to actually attend the school? I already have my G.E.D. Why can't Sam just pretend to be a teacher?" Dean just smirked.

"She has a good idea Sammy. You could easily pull it off."

"Don't start Dean," Sam looked at his brother in warning.

"What I'm just saying, it would be just as easy for you as for her."

"We already covered this," Sam said turning around to face me. "We need somebody to get close to them to determine if they'll be a threat or not in the War. A teacher can't do that as easily as a student."

"Plus you are girl it should be easy," Dean said with a smirk that would make most girls melt. It just annoyed me.

"Are you saying that I should try to get one of them, maybe even all of them, into bed, Dean Winchester?" Sam and Mason turned to look at me; Dean glared at me from the rearview mirror. All their faces clearly showed that if any one of those guys tried that, they would kill them. I, of course, had to have some fun since they were making me do something I didn't want to. "That's not a bad idea. Definitely make the assignment more tolerable. I wonder how long it would take to get them in bed. I'm thinking maybe two or three weeks. What do ya say Dean? Wanna place a bet?" I leaned over the front seat and gave Dean a smile.

"No!!" They all shouted at once. I just sank back into the seat once again. This time with a smug look on my face, knowing I had gotten to them.

"So how exactly are we going to pay for all this? I highly doubt tuition is cheap."

"Don't you worry Pup, I got it covered," Mason said to me.

"You can't keep using your trust fund Mason. You need to have something when you get out of this life."

"I don't think I'll ever stop kiddo. I've been at it for far too long and it's really all I know. Besides I didn't use any of my money. The new Provost of the school is an old childhood friend of dad's. Some strange things have been happening and he knew what dad did for a living so he called me to help out when he learned dad had passed."

"And he thinks these boys are behind it?

"No. He doesn't really know much about them. He has heard rumors around the school and town about their families but there is nothing concrete. He basically gave us the same information we found doing our research on the town," Sam replied. He was continuing said research in the front seat of the Impala; going through news articles and what not trying to find a possible connection between all the victims.

I was still upset that I was going to have to get to know these guys. I had never had an easy time making friends. Everybody thought I was too weird. Huh, if only they knew. I was relieved by the fact that I didn't have to stay at one of the many crappy motels and continue with research duty.

All of the guys had years of experience on me. Sure I had been training since I was five but my mom and dad never let me out into the field until I was about thirteen, that wasn't the case with them. Mason had started training at the age of five as well but he went on his first hunt when he was eight. Dean and Sam trained and hunted for years. Not quite as long as Mason, being as he was older than even Dean by about three years, but long enough to be able to refuse to let me into the difficult hunts.

Mason's mom had passed when he was seven. Our dad had been on a hunt and from what I gathered an enemy came to settle an old score. Mason had been lucky in the fact that he had been with his grandparents at the time, his mom not so much. It took a toll on our dad and he left Mason in England with his grandparents while he tracked the bastard to America.

During another hunt he met my mother, who was from a hunting family herself. They teamed up to finish the hunt and fell in love. Two years later they were married and when Mason was fourteen they had me. After I was born my mom took over the roadhouse that her mother had run and raised me there. I grew up around hunters and learned many different things from the stories that were told. I would have inherited that place if Ol' Yellow Eyes hadn't burnt it to a crisp like he did with Harvelle's Roadhouse. He was determined to leave us with as few numbers as possible.

Mason went to school in England because our dad didn't think it would be wise to pull him from a place that provided him with some satiability. He always came to Texas for his vacations and trained. Our grandparents were also hunters and our grandpa made sure Mason knew how to fight. My mom really didn't want me to hunt but she knew it was likely to be inevitable so her and my father prepared me for anything and everything they could think of. They knew there would come a time when they would be gone and I would need to know how to protect myself and my family when I had one.

I grew up knowing Sam, Dean and their father John. Bobby had brought them down. John seemed so happy to find others that were fighting the same battle he was. A couple of times when John was on a long hunt the boys would stay with us at the roadhouse. I'll admit I had a crush on both of them at some point in my life but that faded and they both became my brothers; every bit as protective over me as Mason. I think Sam was worse because he wasn't used to the older brother gig. Dean had Sam, so he took the brunt of Dean's protection. Dean knew when to lighten up on me but then there were times he got protective to the point were I thought he would handcuff me to something in the room to make sure I was there the next day.

It had been about six months ago when things had taken a wrong turn in my life. Ol' Yellow Eyes was ready for his war. Mason and I were on a job in Utah when Dean called. He told us Sam went missing, that Harvelle's was gone, and he wasn't getting an answer from our place. This threw me into a panic and we raced back to Texas. When we got there nothing was left standing. I saw my mom's ring and our dad's tags and realized neither one had made it out.

A couple days later after trying to figure out whom we had lost and what our numbers were down to, Dean called saying they had Sam and they need our help bringing down the bastard. Mason and I were there in a heartbeat. Needless to say we didn't succeed in stopping Jake. Dean killed the Y.E.D., which we later learned was Azazel, but the Devil's Gate had been opened. We managed to get it closed but not before an army was released.

We split up a couple of days later to cover more ground, but kept in contact incase something happened, which it did. Shortly after we finished a gig in Tennessee we got a call from Bobby saying to meet at his place. When we got there tensions were running high and we soon learned why. Dean had given his soul to bring Sam back to life and Sam, trying to free Dean, shot the crossroads demon with the colt. After I had calmed down, and stopped hitting them for their idiotic moves, we decided to stick together. Dean wanted to make sure somebody would be there to look out for Sam when he was gone. Sam wanted help to get Dean out of his deal.

We agreed of course. We were the only family any of us had left. Granted it was a truly messed up family, but that didn't matter. We found a gig in Iowa. A shapeshifter was lose. Needless to say it was difficult. I was going out to get some food when I ran into the shifter in the form of Sam, literally. I totaled Mason's car when I ran down the fake Sam trying to get away. I was already injured from our fight earlier and the wreck didn't make it any better. The guys got the bastard while I was in the hospital for a few days. After that we made our way back to Bobby's to recover. The guys tried to hide it but I knew the fight had taken its toll on them too.

We only spent a few weeks at Bobby's, or actually I did. My wrist had a slight fracture, which was great compared to what I really could've had, so I had to wear a brace. When you have three older brothers in this line of work they won't let you do much anyway, even less when you're slightly injured. So I spent my recovery time at Bobby's trying to help fix the Colt. Shortly after I was healed, Mason received the call that was leading us to Ipswich, Massachusetts. Mason's car was still in repair at Bobby's so we all had to go in the Impala. It was turning into a long trip. With three guys who were 6 foot or over and four tempers things were bound to be interesting. At one point I thought we were all going to get a weapon from the trunk and deal with each other, but we managed to find a quick hunt along the way that took care of our aggression. It was nighttime when Mason shook me awake.

"We're here." The guys had decided that to make it look real and, according to Sam, we might be here for a while to deal with the boys, we needed a place to stay that didn't charge per night. Mason did some looking and managed to find a small house for rent. When I got out of the car I was shocked by what I saw. Small house my ass.

"This is what you call small Mason?," I asked as my mouth hung open and I gawked at the house, no scratch that mansion.

"Compared to the other places around here? Yes." We had all agreed that since we didn't know how long this would really take we would be better off with a house instead of an apartment, even though I would be living in the dorms at Spencer. Dean and Mason said that we needed a place to train and stay sharp. In apartments, the neighbors would be more apt to call the police during our training sessions and since Sam and Dean were still wanted by the feds this was the best option.

We walked into the ill furnished house. Mason had just gotten the basics: beds, couch, chairs, tables, and a television. We didn't need much since we were hoping that this wouldn't take to long. I claimed a room, changed, and crashed. I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow what with starting school and all. Lucky for me winter break was just about ending. I knew when I went tomorrow it would be part of my own personal hell.

I never liked school. I always got into fights with the boys and the girls just thought I was too weird. I got kicked out of the last school in our district when I was in 7th grade so my mom decided to home school me. It was completely fine with me. I'd hang out at the bar and do homework while I worked. I felt more comfortable there anyway. We all had the same goal in life; take out as many hell spawn as we could before we kicked the bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own Covenant or Supernatural**

* * *

The next morning had me and Mason sitting in the provost's office. Dean and Sam went to do some scouting at the last known location of the victims. After a long discussion, the provost finally gave me my schedule and room number. I lifted my duffle as we thanked him and Mason and I took off. I looked at my schedule and realized I had missed the first 5 minutes of English. Deciding a few more minutes wouldn't matter, we headed up to my room. I had to change into my uniform anyway. I tossed my gear on the bed. The provost had given me a room to myself due to the fact that he didn't know what exactly I would be working with. He figured it was best not to scare the students. I was just glad I didn't have somebody who wanted to try and be all buddy-buddy with me. One thing I learned in this line of work was that it didn't pay to have friends outside the hunting community. They were a liability that you couldn't afford. They wouldn't believe you if you told them the truth of what you did and even if they did they were never fully equipped to handling the dangers that would come at them to get to you. No; if you had friends at all they were only really from within the hunting community.

"Well sis, guess you better get to class," Mason said with a smug look on his face as I came out of the bathroom dressed in the stupid skirt I was required to wear. I knew he was getting a kick out of this and I was sure if Dean was here he would be laughing so loud the whole school could hear. They knew I despised skirts. He also knew about my past school troubles as well as Sam and Dean. They had a bet going to see how long it would be before I got into a fight. Sam had graciously given me two weeks, Mason one week, and Dean had said I would get in a fight on the first day. I wanted to smack them all. I was determined not to let them win. I gave myself at least three weeks if not more. I was now a trained hunter. I could control my emotions better than when I was younger. I should have no problem not getting into a fight with these rich snots.

After wandering around trying to figure out where I was suppose to be, I walked into English 20 minutes late. Everyone turned to look at me and I was beginning to think maybe I should have just skipped all together. The teacher gave me a stern look as I handed him my schedule and a note from the provost.

"Well Miss Cooper, I hope this won't be a regular occurrence."

"It won't sir," I said politely as a few snickers could be heard around the room.

"Good. You may take a seat next to Miss Tunney." With that he turned back to the board leaving me to determine who Miss Tuney was all on my own. A hand waved at me and I figure that it was the girl in question. I made my way up the stairs to sit down all the while listening to what people were starting to say about me.

"What is with her hair?"

"Has she ever heard of makeup?"

"Guess she's not completely hideous." I took my seat and laid my head down. This was going to be a long three weeks.

English seemed to drag by. The books we were being required to read are ones that I had read years ago. I had even had to write papers on them. I figured I would just add a few adjustments and reuse them. Dean would be proud of my slacker development. Although, the fact that I had still read all those books and wrote long papers about them would still, in his opinion, land me in geek territory with Sammy. That was the good thing about having Sam around. Dean was the one I went to when it came to fighting, guns, and things of that nature, Mason was the one I went to when I just really needed a more sensible adult opinion, and Sammy was the one I really went to for intellectual conversation, I mean he did go to Stanford to become a lawyer after all. We would always talk about books and movies. Sometimes Dean would get so sick of our conversations, he would crank the radio up to the point that you couldn't even shout to be heard over it. No matter what though, I could go to any of them when I was in need of a big brother. Finally the bell rang.

"So what is your next class?" I turned to see Miss Tunney staring at me expectantly.

"Um….," I stated so articulately. "…math."

"Which room?"

"243."

"My boyfriend is in that class. Do you know how to get there?" Ah, now it begins; let's take pity on the new girl then once we find out that she's a freak we can harass her endlessly.

"Uh… no, but I got a map and I've had lots of practice reading those," I said as I held it up for her to see. She laughed.

"Come on," she said as she began walking to the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed. I didn't want a friend but maybe this girl knew one of the victims or the guys that I was supposed to figure out. "I'm Kate by the way." She extended her hand and I took it.

"Addison," I said politely as we shook hands and began walking down the hall.

"You must be pretty smart to be able to get into Spenser in the second semester of senior year."

"Eh…I guess." Kate just looked at me skeptically but she shifted her focus when a tall, long haired guy approached us.

"Hey baby," she said as she gave him a quick kiss. He retuned it then looked at me.

"Who is this?," he asked with his arm draped around her shoulder.

"Addison Cooper. She just transferred in."

"From where?"

"St. Christopher's Academy in Texas," I said pulling the first private school name I could think of from around my home.

"Texas? Long way from home there girly." I turned to look at two guys walking towards us. One was brown haired and blue eyed. He seemed very sweet, kind of like a younger Sam. The one who spoke to me was blonde with crystal blue eyes and slightly shorter than the brunette. The way he arrogantly walked reminded me slightly of Dean. "No horses for you to ride here or cattle to round up." Oh yeah defiantly Dean.

"Reid leave the girl alone," Kate's boyfriend replied.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Another guy walked up to us. He was tall, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was holding hands with a small blonde, blue eyed girl. I could imagine Dean right now looking both her and Kate up and down.

"Hey man." Kate's boyfriend gave the guy a high five.

"Who is this?," the blonde reiterated the earlier question. Kate again answered.

"Addison Cooper."

"She's from Texas," the boy now known as Reid replied.

"Addison this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, my friend Sarah Wenham, her boyfriend Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin." She finished introducing and pointing everyone out. I couldn't believe my luck. The guys I was supposed to get intel on were standing right in front of me. This made my job slightly easier.

"Nice to meet y'all." Reid started to snicker when Kate and Sarah both slapped him on the arms.

"Baby, she has math next period with you. Can show her to the room?"

"Of course. We should head that way before we're late. Professor Connell isn't to forgiving about that." He gave Kate a quick peck and we all split up. Pogue leading the way to my next class. We made a little small talk. The typical why did you transfer here, blah, blah, blah. I told him that there were some problems at home and my parents decided it would be best if I got away from there for a while. That and Spenser would really help me to get into Stanford. He read my face, searching it to determine if I was lying. Good thing I had great teachers and a lot of practice. I had it down to an art form. He finally accepted my story once we got to our class. I met with the professor and he assigned me a seat next to a snotty frizzy red-head and what I assumed was her boyfriend.

I couldn't wait to get out of that class. The guy kept looking at me, like he was planning to get something and the girl kept sending nasty glares my way. Finally class ended. I got to the door expecting to be finding my own way to my next class but Pogue was waiting patiently for me.

"So what do you have next?"

"Biology with McDaniel."

"I think Reid is in that class."

"Oh joy," I commented sarcastically. Pogue just smiled.

"Reid really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"I'm sure he's worse." Pogue just looked at me. "Look I know his type. My brother is a lot like him. Arrogant, self-centered at times, thinks he's God's gift to women…"

"Somebody mention me." Reid was standing at the corner with Tyler obviously waiting on Pogue. "I know I'm irresistible sweetheart and since you're new I'll actually even take you out before we go back to my room." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Reid, knock it off before you scare the poor girl away and Kate kills you."

"I seriously doubt you could handle me."

"Oh baby, I'm sure I can show you a great time."

"I'll make sure to mention it to my older brothers. I'm sure they would love to meet you," I said clearly daring him to try a move and see what happens.

"What can't take care of your self, love? That's alright, I got a thing for damsels in distress," he said as he inched his way closer to me.

"Oh I can take care of myself fine, but that won't stop them from beating your pathetic ass." I gave a smirk as he looked at me, contemplating if he could take on my guys before he really got a look at them. I knew that my boys would easily put him in his place. Even with the other sons there and his powers, which I knew he wouldn't use because it would expose them.

"Whatever Tex. I know you'll come crawling to me."

"Keep dreaming poser." Pogue just laughed and Tyler tried to hide his smirk. They knew Reid would never try anything that might cost him his reputation as a bad ass. "Well as fun as this is gents, I must be off. Ta ta," I said in a fake British accent that I had learned from being around Mason and our dad. I had looked at the map during math so I had a vague idea where I was going. I made it to class with no problems and the teacher assigned me a seat next to my lab partner, but before he could give a name they were interrupted by another professor. So I just took the seat that he told me to and prayed that if Garwin was in this class he wasn't my partner.

As luck would have it, even though Reid was in the class, my lab partner was a girl named Tracy that was very shy but very smart. We talked a little while doing our very simple lab and actually got along pretty well. The bell rang for lunch and the class dispersed. I made my way through the line and looked around the cafeteria for an empty table to sit at, spotting one over in the far corner by the window. I took my seat and began to eat my lunch. I guess it pays to go to a rich private school. The food here was definitely better than I remember it being from my old school.

I decided to pull out my book and read. It was an old battered copy of Pride and Prejudice. My mom had given it to me when I was ten. My grandmother had given it to her and it became one of her favorites. She thought maybe I would enjoy it and I did. It soon became one of my favorite books. Dean just couldn't understand how I could still read it after all these years. He said that nothing new was going to be written on the page and that I really needed to get a life. I would just ignore him as Sam slapped him upside the head. He actually did try to read it once. I don't think he made it past the third page before throwing it back at me and deciding sleep was a better use of his time.

As I was sitting there enjoying my book and lunch, a shadow suddenly appeared over me. I tilted my head back to see Kate and Sarah looking at me.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?," Sarah asked.

"Eating my lunch and reading," I replied with my head still tilted back.

"Well grab your stuff," Kate simply stated.

"What for?"

"Because you're coming to eat with us." Before I could say anything else Kate grabbed my tray and they started walking over to their table where the boys currently sat. The guys are gonna love the fact that I'm getting close to them. Maybe it won't take as long as we thought and we can get out of here before anything happens. I grabbed my bag and made my way over. Kate had conveniently placed my tray between Tyler and Reid. As I took my seat Reid grabbed my book.

"What the hell are you reading this for? It's not assigned."

"No its not. It happens to be my favorite novel," I said yanking it back from him.

"Yeah, I guess you do look like a geek. You needed to get a new book. That one looks like it won't hold much longer."

"My mother gave it to me when I was ten," I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Why hang on to it for so long? You can afford Spencer but you can't afford to buy a stupid book?" That was all I could take from him. I stood up, grabbed my drink, poured it over his head, and left.

"YOU BITCH!!" I heard him shout at me as I left the cafeteria. I walked outside trying to hold back the tears. I couldn't let them see this. I couldn't let them know I had a weakness, it would come back and bite me in the ass. I also had to come up with a reason why what he said hurt me. They might assume it was the money thing but if they had any intelligence they would know that it had to do with my mom. I had to think of something quick. Terminal illness would be my best bet. I'd told Pogue that I'd been sent here to get away from some problems at home so that would work. Now which one. Cancer would work. _Yeah that's it_.

I took some deep breaths to calm myself down. I needed to get control of my emotions quickly or I really was going to get in a fight on the first day, and Reid Garwin would be the one getting hit. When I felt that I wasn't going to break down I turned to head back inside but stopped. The rumble of the Impala invade the quiet serenity of the school grounds. I turned back to see that the guys were parking the car. _Great this is just what I need right now_.

"Hey Pup," Mason said as he came up the stairs with Dean and Sam. They took shelter from the rain that had started to fall shortly before lunch.

"How is the first day going?," Sam asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright I guess."

"Did you figure out who the guys were?," Dean was always one to cut to the chase.

"Yeah. In fact I just had lunch with them."

"Isn't lunch still going?," Sam asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"So why are you out here instead of in there doing your job?" Dean was starting to get impatient with me. I think he was still upset that I had gotten hurt on the shifter job but I also believed it was the fact that we had yet to find a way to get him out of his deal and time wasn't slowing down.

"Had a slight disagreement with one of them, and my drink surprisingly went all over his head." They all gave a little smirk at that.

"Alright you two pay up," Dean said holding his hand out.

"What for?," asked Sam.

"I won. She got into a fight on the first day."

"No she didn't," said Mason.

"Yes she did."

"Dean pouring a drink on someone's head does not count as a fight," Sam stated.

"Yeah she has to actually hit somebody for it to count," replied Mason.

"Well the days not over yet, so don't disappoint me Lil' Bit." Dean smirked at me and I wondered if getting into a fight on the first day included them as the subject for my fist as well.

"Glad to see you take such a high interest in my academic activities Winchester."

"Hey I just want to see how much you remember from my training." My parents had taught me how to hunt but Dean was the one who taught me how to fight dirty when I was getting bullied in school. I had wanted to put a curse on the guy but Dean had decided it would be better to take a more natural approach. Needless to say that cost me one of many trips to a principal's office. I don't think my mom ever thanked Dean for that either.

"Is there a reason you guys are here? Did you find something out?"

"We've looked at all the points of disappearance but there isn't anything there," Dean said.

"Maybe the rain washed it away. I mean it wouldn't be far fetched in this place."

"Yeah that's what we're thinking. Which means we're going to have to talk to people to get some answers," Mason stated.

"But if we're going to be here a while you guys can't go around posing as law enforcement or anything. People will catch on before long."

"That's why we need you to see what the students here know. Most of the people who disappeared went to school here. I'm sure that there is plenty of talk going around," Dean informed me.

"Are you telling me to gossip?" Dean just shrugged. "Dean I don't gossip. I don't even know how to gossip."

"Please you're a girl it comes naturally. Just start talking about hair, clothes, the latest hot celebrity, or whatever the hell it is you chicks discuss." I glared at him. I seriously wanted to ask Sam if hitting Dean would count for the bet.

"Cut it out Dean," Sam said reading the look on my face.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Addy do you still have that book Bobby gave us? I want to see if I can find anything in it." Sam turned to look at me.

"Its in my room."

"Can I have it please?"

"Yeah let's go." We walked over to the dorms and up to my room. I gave Sam the book and as we made our way back to the Impala the bell rang.

"Shit! I'll see you guys later," I said as I took off running to the school. As I sprinted down the hall my foot slipped and I started to fall. I reached my hands out to brace for the impact, but it never came. I felt hands around my waist and someone pulling me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.**

* * *

"You ok there?" I turned to around to come face to face with a very good looking boy. However, something felt very off and in this line of work you always went with your instinct.

"I'm fine." He just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Chase Collins."

"Addison Cooper." I shook his hand. "Thanks for helping me. Being new I get enough stares and comments, don't need anymore people laughing at me."

"Yeah well most of the people here don't understand much outside their small little social circle." I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Well I better get to class. Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem. We newbies have to stick together."

"You're new?"

"Kind of." I looked at him quizzically. He laughed. "I started here last semester but a family emergency came up so I had to head home for a while."

"Oh, I understand." He gave me a somewhat charming smile and I returned it. However, my instincts were still telling me to tread carefully around this guy. I really wished one of the guys were here, just to back up my feelings or that I had some holy water.

"So what do you have next?"

"I have history."

"Me too. Who do you have?," he asked as we began to walk towards the East wing.

"Um…," I pulled out my schedule. "Watson."

"Well what do you know."

"Let me guess, so do you." He nodded his head and smiled at me again. The smile was starting to lose its charm and was starting to creep me out. I had gotten good at reading facial features. I could tell the smile he was giving me was genuine but there was something behind it as well. It was like he had a plan formulating that he was trying to hide from me. The halls started to thin as the tardy bell got closer to ringing.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and started to run. We got to the door and outside were the Sons of Ipswich. It looked like Reid had changed already. I should've waited to dump the drink on him, then he would've had to suffer until classes were over. I was glad I had shaken Chase's hand off earlier in our run. The look the guys were sending him screamed murder.

"Hello boys," he said with that smile again.

"What the hell are you doing here?," Caleb asked. He was tense, prepared for a fight.

"Glad you missed me."

"Well right now my aim is bound to improve," Reid said as he started to advance towards Chase. Caleb threw out an arm stopping him. None of them seemed to notice me. I inched my way towards the door trying to slip in undetected. If the guys did have some sort of power I sure as hell didn't want them pissed at me. First I was only human. I could maybe hold a little bit physically against them but not long, especially with four. Second, I didn't have any weapons. They were up in my room and they were bare minimum. I couldn't really bring everything I had without drawing suspicions. Besides I didn't know what would really work on them. They seemed human but it might require magic, which I pretty much sucked at. Of course luck wasn't on my side today and I didn't make it through the door.

"I was just escorting my new friend to our class." All eyes turned to me. Great.

"You're friends with him?," Tyler asked his soft, caring eyes hardening instantly. Reid looked like he was trying to burn me with his eyes. Pogue looked agitated and somewhat angry. Caleb's eyes shone with disappointment and a lot of anger underneath.

"We just met. I fell and he helped me up." That didn't seem to ease the situation. Reid and Tyler still looked at me with some contempt. Pogue and Caleb seemed to be unsure whether to believe me or not. Apparently whatever happened between the five was bad. Them thinking me and Chase were friends could seriously cause a problem in my observations of them, especially if they began to avoid me.

What was I thinking. I could just observe them from afar. That was my original intentions. I didn't want to make friends. I didn't want to get close to anybody. I had my brothers, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen. I didn't need anybody else. But I just couldn't explain the slight pain that went through me when I realized I might lose their friendship, along with Kate and Sarah's._ Stop it. This is just a job. You're not suppose to get attached._ I snapped out of my inner monologue when I realized Caleb had said something to me.

"What?" He turned to look at me. His eyes were somewhat softer.

"I said why don't you head inside Addison. Kate and Sarah are already in there."

"Ah that's right Kate and Sarah are in this class too. I forgot that. Well I better go in and say hello to my dear friends. I sure they'll be very happy to see me again," Chase said. Then he looked directly at Pogue. "Especially Kate." I saw anger and hatred flare in his eyes as he moved to attack Chase.

"Don't you dare go near her."

"Easy Pogue. Not here," Caleb said trying to calm him down as Tyler held the other boy back. Once again I was forgotten and just observed. I was definitely going to have to tell the guys about this. We needed to figure out who this Chase guy was and fast. I was beginning to realize my instincts might have been right about this guy. Of course, it could have been as simple as high school romantic drama. Kate and Chase flirted, or more, and Pogue got jealous. Therefore, he and the others made Chase's time here hell. I wasn't sure but I had a strong feeling that that was NOT the reason for this hostility. The bell rang.

"Gentleman… and lady. Either you are coming to my class or you are going to the Provost's office. Take your pick," threatened an older man. This must have been Professor Watson. He was short and somewhat stout with graying hair. My guess, he was in his mid to late forties. He glared at the guys realizing that there was tension but was refusing to let a fight break out. All their eyes turned to me once again.

"After you milady," Chase said as he took a slight bow and extended his hand towards the door. As I walked between the feuding boys I could see Reid and Tyler shooting death glares over my head at Chase. We all filed into the room. I looked up to find Sarah and Kate as well as everyone else watching as we entered the room. That was twice today that this had happened to me and I was beginning to hate it. When they saw who came in behind me Kate's face lit up a little and she waved. I looked behind me to see Chase waving back and Caleb put a restraining hand on Pogue's shoulder.

I looked back up to read Sarah's face. Her face was nothing like Kate's. Hers was white as if she had just seen a ghost. The fear was fully evident in her blue eyes. I realized she must've had a different perception of Chase than Kate did and it was all I needed to confirm my instincts. I was definitely heading back to the house tonight.

"So good of you to join us again Mr. Collins," said Professor Watson as the other guys made their way to their seats.

"Well I'm glad to be back sir," he replied in a sugary voice that made me want to cringe. It especially didn't help that was standing very close behind me. Far too close to for my comfort.

"And you must be Miss Cooper."

"Yes sir."

"Well Mr. Collins you can take a seat next to Mr. Donald and Miss Cooper you can take a seat next to Mr. Danvers." We made our way up the stairs. Chase right behind me with his hand on my lower back. I tried to not be obvious as I moved faster up the stairs to get it off but it didn't work. He kept pace the whole way and I cringed as he pushed his hand a bit more against me as we passed Reid and Tyler, catching their glares at us out of the corner of my eye. This would definitely not help me figure them out any sooner.

Apparently, however, my discomfort had been obvious to the other three. As I took my seat next to Caleb, he and Pogue gave me reassuring smiles. When I glanced down at Kate and Sarah, Sarah gave me a small smile showing that she could understand my discomfort. Class seemed to drag longer than necessary. Of course it could have been the fact that I easily got bored in history. It didn't really help my current life too much. Most spirits at war sites were harmless. I looked down and saw Tyler studiously taking notes while Reid used his arms as pillows. I drifted away into my own little world as I tried to figure out what I was going to tell the guys tonight. They would expect a briefing, especially now that they knew I was hanging out with some of our subjects of interest.

The bell rang and class dispersed. I managed to get out of there before any of the sons, Kate, Sarah, or Chase could catch me. I moved as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. I could hear Tyler in the background calling out for me but I didn't want to deal with him right now. I especially didn't want to deal with Reid, and just from today I knew wherever Tyler was Reid was there too. It was like they were joined at the hip. I guess I really couldn't say much because that was kind of how the guys and I operated but a lot of that was for survival purposes. This was the first time I was working alone.

I headed into the charging crowd. Another thing I liked about my line of work is it taught you how to go undetected, to almost become invisible, and right now that's what I really needed. I wanted to get through the rest of the day without any of the Sons, Kate, Sarah, or Chase in my class. I slipped into class without any of them seeing me. I showed the professor my schedule and she assigned me a seat. The tardy bell rang and I was relieved to find that there was no one in my class that I was trying to avoid.

The class ended way to soon and I got up and made my way to my final class of the day P.E.. This should be fun. I went and checked in with the girls P.E. coach. I changed and walked into the gym with the other girls to find the guys sitting on the bleachers. Apparently they preferred to keep the guys separate from the girls most of the time. However, with the disappearances that had taken place they had decided to combine the classes and teach us self defense. Of course, five of the people I had been trying to avoid for the rest of the day were sitting on said bleachers. I took a seat with the rest of the girls on the other set of bleachers at the far end by myself. I kept my eyes to the floor, but I could still feel their gazes on me.

The coaches were going over basic maneuvers that I had learned when I was seven. So once again I spaced out. When they talked about the disappearances, it reminded me we had another job we were working on as well. I started analyzing aspects of the case trying to find a connection. Suddenly a whistle close to my face jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my coach staring straight at me with everybody else's eyes on me as well. There were a few snickers here and there reverberating around the gym. This was so not my day.

"Why aren't you paying attention? This stuff can save your life," she said loud enough for the whole gym to hear. She was purposely calling me out. Before I was indifferent but I now had a strong dislike for Coach Peterson. I wanted to scoff at her. To tell her that these pathetic moves she was teaching would in no way save my life. Not with the things I and my family had pissed off, but I didn't. I knew what kind of trouble it would cause me., not only at school but at home as well. I really didn't want more training sessions. So instead I gave her a simple,

"Yes ma'am."

"You know what, seems to me you're the more hands on learning type. Why don't you get out on the mat. Coach Bolden pick one of your boys we're going to have a demonstration here."

"I'll do it." I looked up to see the one person that had become a pain in my ass since this morning. Reid Garwin made his way down the bleachers. I groaned and hung my head.

"Well get moving Cooper." I made my way to the mat. Reid had his regular smirk on his face.

"Its payback time bitch."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said rolling my eyes at his childish attempt to agitate me.

"Alright ladies quit with the talking and get ready," Coach Bolden said. They first had me pretend to be the attacker and Reid had to defend himself. Everyone thought that was funny. They didn't believe a girl could be a threat to a guy. Reid was only a couple of inches taller than my 5'8'' frame. My eyes pretty much matched his head on. I knew that I could easily take him down, especially if I had gotten the upper hand on Sam once, but I knew that I should just pretend for now.

When he made the move the coaches had discussed earlier, he slammed me hard against the mat, harder than was needed. He had me pinned. He moved his head towards mine.

"That was for the drink at lunch," he whispered in my ear. That was it. I was going to take him down a few notches. I didn't care if the guys got onto me for it later. I also knew that this was a great way to relieve my pent up frustration at this guy without Dean or the other two winning that bet. Technically it wasn't fighting, it was self defense lessons. We went that way for a while, Reid slamming me into the mats harder each time. I could tell Caleb and the others were getting a little pissed at him. I just bided my time. I had taken far harder hits then Reid was throwing, didn't make them any less painful but I knew I could take it. After a hard throw down Coach Peterson blew the whistle.

"Switch it up." I got up of the floor and smiled to myself. Reid looked at me like I might have grown another head. We got into position with Reid behind me. His arms wrapped around me holding me to him. He leaned in slightly.

"You know if you like it rough I can definitely give it to you later tonight in your room." I could feel the smirk on his face. The whistle blew telling me to make a move. I just stood there and Reid's smirk widened. Then I turned my head slightly to look him in the eye. His smirk faltered a little but came back full force. I knew he thought I would agree to it.

"One," I said as I held up my finger. "You don't know my room number."

"Minor details baby. I can assure you it won't take me long to get it." I smiled at him and his smirk got even bigger, the look in his eyes became stronger.

"Two, you're not my type."

"Of course I am. You just don't know it yet." His arms tightened around me.

"You sure of that?"

"Oh yeah."

"Of course there is the third reason."

"And what's that?," he asked lowering his voice a bit.

"Come on Cooper make the move!!," Coach Peterson shouted at me in anger. I pulled a move that Mason had recently taught me. Reid and I went flying halfway across the mat. I landed somewhat gracefully and jumped into a fighting stance like I was taught. Reid however, slammed hard into the mat, far harder than he had thrown me, and slid crashing into the bleachers. There was a gasp from everyone. Coach Bolden's whistle fell out of his mouth. I got up and walked over to where Reid was laying, obviously in more pain than he was willing to let on.

"Three, I despise assholes." I gave him a pat on the cheek then walked back to my place in the bleachers. As I looked around, I saw everybody still in shock. The girls were starting to whisper. Coach Peterson rushed over to Reid who hadn't moved, with Coach Bolden right behind her to help him up. I looked over where the guys sat. Tyler had a look of complete shock still on his face. He shook it off soon after, then went to help Reid to the nurse's office. Pogue was trying extremely hard to hold back his laughter, and failing. Caleb looked shock but then got this look on his face that seemed to say it was about time.

I glanced around at the other guys, most were attempting to stifle their laughter like Pogue, and failing as well, or they were looking at me with a bit of fear in their eyes. I realized I had just labeled myself a freak but I didn't care. He had it coming. I glanced around again and made eye contact with Chase. He just stared at me and smiled, sending shivers down my spine, and not the good kind.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't The Covenant or Supernatural.**

* * *

The whispers and stares continued when I got to the locker room to change. I knew by tomorrow morning I would receive more. This is one of the reasons I hated school. Apparently it wasn't right for a girl to be able to defend her self. _No that's supposed to be a guy's job. Pfff…yeah right_. I slammed my locker door, grabbed my bag and rushed out. I needed to get one of the guys to come get me so I could update them on what I'd learned today. I was digging for my cell phone as I walked through the door and bumped into someone. Looking up I realized it was a familiar looking guy.

"Hello baby." I gave him a disgusted look.

"I'm not your baby." I finally recognized the guy as the one I sat next to in math class with the red-head attached to his arm.

"Doesn't mean you can't be," he said as he started moving closer to me. I backed up into the wall and his smirk got bigger. _What is it with these rich preppies and their smirking??_ "My names Aaron Abbot."

"And this matters to me because?," I asked as I glanced at his outstretched hand. Yeah like I was going to touch that. There was no telling where it had been and I didn't want to catch anything.

"Because I can make your stay here at Spencer's very enjoyable," he said as he inched closer to me. This is just what I need, another Reid.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm. It was almost the end of the day. I had almost made Dean lose the bet, but now it look like he was about to win some money from Sam and Mason. "Let me go."

"And if I don't?," he tightened his grip.

"I would listen to her if I were you Abbot."

"This doesn't concern you Danvers."

"She's a friend so it does concern me." Aaron let me go and moved to attack Caleb.

"Everything alright here Addy?" Sam's timing couldn't be better. Both Aaron and Caleb turned to look at him. He came to stand next to me. He looked like a giant with his 6'4" frame next to mine and he obviously towered over both boys.

"Who are you?," Aaron asked.

"I'm her brother. And I think you should leave."

"And why would I do that?" Aaron got into a defensive stance. I would've loved to see him try to take on Sam. He may not look it but there is a **LOT **of muscle under that lanky frame. Besides I really needed a good laugh for the day.

"Because while I can restrain myself I don't believe our older brothers will take kindly to the fact that you tried to attack our little sister." Aaron just gave a sneer. He seemed to be under the impression that he could easily take them all.

"Sam!" I turned to see Dean and Mason making their way towards us. Aaron's eyes got wide and he turned around and ran. Caleb watched him with a smile on his face.

"Who's this?," Dean asked glaring at Caleb while they approached us.

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb said while extending his hand to Dean. Dean looked at it and after a nudge from Sam, he shook it. Mason and Sam followed suit.

"He's in the group that kind of helped me out today. Caleb these are my brothers; Mason, Dean, and Sam."

"You ready to go Lil' Bit," Dean said while giving me one of his cocky smiles. He was trying to embarrass me with my nickname. It wouldn't work though since I wasn't interested in Caleb that way.

"Thanks for helping Addy out with that guy," Sam said.

"Oh I'm sure she could've handled him just fine. Especially after seeing her with Reid."

"What guy?," Dean asked. He was always ready to beat the crap out of somebody if they touched me in the wrong way. That was one of the problems with having three older brothers, your romantic life was nonexistent, or at least it was when your older brothers had the last names Cooper and Winchester, even more so when one of said older brothers was named Dean Winchester. Dean was more overprotective then Mason or Sam when it came to guys. Even though he knew I could take care of myself it seemed that if a guy showed any interest in me in a non-platonic form, Dean would scare him off. Maybe because he figured they were only looking for one thing which was hypocritical on his part, but try telling him that.

"This guy was bugging Addy earlier in the hall and Caleb defended her," Sam told them. Dean looked at Caleb. He seemed grateful for him defending me but was trying to determine if there were any ulterior motives.

"And what does he mean about this Reid kid?" Mason asked giving me a look that indicated I better answer very carefully.

"He means she handed Reid his ass in front of the whole class," Pogue stated coming up from behind Caleb. His long hair was still wet, making it look darker.

"Alright fork it over." Dean turned to Sam and Mason holding out his hand. Caleb and Pogue looked at us in confusion.

"Pogue these are my brothers Mason, Sam, and the cocky bastard is Dean." This earned me a harsh glare from Dean. "Guys this is Pogue Parry, Caleb's friend." They shook hands, then I turned to Mason and Sam. "By the way you don't owe him anything."

"The hell they don't. I won the bet."

"No you didn't. You bet that I would get into a fight on the first day of school and I didn't."

"But they said you kicked that kid's ass."

"Yeah in P.E." They all looked at me. Dean started to open his mouth but I cut him off. "We were learning self-defense in gym class today. I wasn't paying attention so the coach called on me to demonstrate and Reid volunteered."

"And why weren't you paying attention?" Of course Mason would go parental on me.

"Because it was stuff I learned when I was seven. Besides the way they were doing it was ineffective. It'd piss the attacker off more." I think Sam and Mason caught on immediately as to why we were learning self-defense. Dean took a bit, but once he figured it out he laughed. He knew, they all knew, that whatever was attacking the students wouldn't be deterred by the pathetic moves they had to be teaching.

"So this Reid guy," Sam started looking at me. "He wouldn't be the one you poured the drink on earlier would he."

"Yeah that would be him," Pogue answered for me. Caleb had a slight smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant or Supenatural.**

* * *

The next day was just as I had expected. People were all talking about the new girl who kicked Reid Garwin's ass. Kate was sure to inform me what I had missed at dinner. She was saying how Reid was trying to recover some of his dignity, claiming it was just a bit of foreplay. Yeah right, he could just keep dreaming. She continued rambling on about all the gossip that was going on about me. I could care less. After we were done here, chances of me seeing anyone from this school again were slim to none. I was starting to fall asleep when she turned to me.

"Where were you last night?" I tilted my head that was resting in my hand towards her.

"Huh?"

"Last night, I went to your dorm to see if you wanted to eat dinner with us but you weren't there."

"Oh. My brother's came and picked me up. I just spent the night at our house and they brought me back this morning." She just nodded her head. She was about to say something when the bell rang. We gathered our things and headed out. Of course Pogue was there waiting. Shortly afterwards everybody else showed up. Reid, of course, was glaring at me but I just ignored it. If he wanted a fight he was just going to have to wait at least two weeks. I didn't want to give any of the guys the satisfaction of winning that stupid bet. After a bit we all split and Pogue and I headed towards math.

"Long night?," he asked.

"Yeah, just a lot of studying and helping my brothers get things set up at the house." There was no way I'd tell him what kind of setting up we were doing. We had made sure we had a good supply of weapons, made a list of what we needed to replenish, set up protection around the house, as well as delved some more into our main reason for being here. Sam continued doing research trying to find something. Dean had decided I needed to release some energy from today's episodes. I knew what he really wanted was for me to release my anger and aggression with him instead of one of my fellow classmates. He hadn't won the bet and he refused to make it easy for the other two to win. So needless to say I spent two hours sparring with Dean. I got the upper hand on him a few times but more often then not I was the one flat on my back with a dagger at my throat.

After the sparring session, Dean and I cleaned up. Mason had started helping Sam but neither one was having any luck. I decided to inform them about Chase Collins and the hostility between him and the Sons. I mentioned Kate but told them it seemed far worse than a simple romantic problem. Sam decided to start doing some research on Chase to see where exactly he was coming from and if he was a threat. Dean told me to keep an eye on all five of them and to do some digging to see if I could find the basis for this aggression. Mason was on the phone with Bobby and Ellen trying to see if they might have any ideas on our main job.

"Your brothers didn't give you a hard time yesterday?" Pogue's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Nah, they were pretty cool about it. They've all been in fights at school before so they can't really say anything. Besides I was only doing what the coach told me to. Defending myself." I turned and gave him a wide smile. He just laughed. "I take it, from the frost he emitted, Reid's pretty upset he got humiliated by a girl huh?" Pogue opened the door for me.

"Yeah but it'll do him some good to come down a few notches. He'll get over it. Just be on guard for a while. I'm sure he'll try to get back at you to redeem himself." I thanked him for the warning and we went to our seats. Aaron avoided looking at me at all costs, which I was grateful for. The rest of math and even biology flew by and before I knew it I was making my way towards the cafeteria. As soon as I finished getting my tray, Kate and Sarah were right beside me to make sure I sat with them.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. Reid might try something like, oh I don't know, kill me."

"Reid won't do anything. We've got your back," Kate said as we reached the table. Caleb shifted over so I could sit between him and Pogue and the table was between me and Reid. That of course didn't stop him from shooting icy glares my way. The talk was pretty typical; classes, latest gossip (courtesy of Kate), the guys swim meet coming up, someplace called Nicky's.

"You're going with us right?," Sarah asked.

"Umm…"

"Of course you are. You need to get out and have some fun." Reid just laughed.

"I bet I can show you a fun time Tex." Kate smacked him upside the head.

"I think I liked it better when you were just glaring at me." Tyler tried to hide his smile but the others didn't. Reid was about to say something when Kate spoke up.

"**WHO **is that??" Everything was silent when the cafeteria doors opened. I turned to see what the big deal was and saw Dean looking around, obviously for me. _Great_. Finally everybody started talking. You could hear many of the girls giving their appraisal and guys could be seen sending glares at him. Dean, of course, was basking in the female adoration as usual. _Guess I'm going to have to remind him they're jailbait_. I turned back around. I didn't need this right now. Why couldn't it be Mason or Sam. Dean would just take great attempts to humiliate me and make things difficult in general.

"He is a fine, fine man." Pogue glanced over at Kate, jealousy evident in his eyes. "Not that you aren't baby," she said trying to recover. I wanted to tell Pogue not to worry because while I had seen many women fall for Dean's charms, he would not go for one that was taken. Reid looked upset at the fact that he was not the main attraction for the female populace anymore. Tyler seemed curious.

Apparently Dean had glanced our way because I saw Caleb raise his hand and motion for him to come over. "Caleb what are you doing?? Sarah how do I look?" I just rolled my eyes and tried to give Pogue a reassuring look. I felt hands on my shoulders and I think Reid's glare just turned icier.

"Hey Lil' Bit," Dean said as he started to lean on my chair. He reached over and picked a few fries off my tray.

"Caleb and Pogue right?," he asked gesturing to the two. They nodded in response. "You going to introduce me to the rest of your friends Lil' Bit?" He was enjoying using my nickname a little too much right now. I didn't mind too much when he used it most of the time, but when there were guys around that I might show some interest in or they showed interest in me he made sure to embarrass me.

"I'm Kate Tunney." She extended her hand. Dean took it and I saw Pogue tense slightly and I'm sure it didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Dean Winchester." I finished the rest of the introductions.

"This is Sarah Wenham, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin." Dean turned his attention to the blonde sitting across from me.

"So you're the one that has been giving my little sister a hard time." Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Dean was probably sending a warning glare to Reid that said _you hurt her and you're dead_.

"Little sister?" Tyler looked on confused.

"Yeah. Where are Mason and Sam?," I asked turning to look up at him. "I find it hard to believe either one would trust you to behave long enough to come here by yourself."

"Mason is talking to the Provost and Sammy is back at the house. Come on we need to talk." I saw the look on his face and I didn't like it. That look meant there was trouble.

"I'll see you guys in history." I gathered my stuff; Dean grabbed my tray and picked a few things off of it before throwing it away as we walked out the door.

"Ok what's going on?." I asked as soon as we got outside and away from anybody that could hear.

"We have to head to another job this weekend."

"What? We're already working a job."

"I know, but we're stuck on it right now and it's been quite for almost two weeks. Besides this ones a simple poltergeist. Quick in and out."

"Dean, when is it ever a quick in and out?" He gave me a look.

"Don't be cute."

"And we've only been here a couple days."

"Yeah but nothing happened the two weeks before we got here. Maybe whatever it is decided to let the publicity die down a bit." I just rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly we heard the doors open and Mason came strolling down the stairs.

"You alright there Pup?," he asked giving me a hug. I always liked Mason's hugs. They were a lot like our dad's. I just nodded my head and kept my arms encircled around him for a bit. I realized it had been a while since I spent any time doing the typical sibling bonding with Mason. I'd have to fix that soon. Sam and Dean could probably use some too.

"So are all of us going?"

"Yeah, we'll be by to pick you up around five. Pack for two days. We'll take care of the weapons but you should probably pack yours and stash them in the trunk incase somebody decides to snoop," Dean said. He then turned around and headed to the Impala. Mason looked down at me.

"You sure you're ok Addy?" I knew he was concerned. He only called me Addy when he was worried or Addison when I was in trouble.

"Your hugs are like his," I said as I looked up at him. His face saddened. He knew who I was talking about. "I miss them Mason. I miss the bar. I miss the summer nights when we would lay out in the field and watch for shooting stars. I feel like I'm going to lose you too."

"Hey… hey look at me!" He tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You got that? I'm your big brother. Can't get rid of me that easily." He gave me one of his goofy grins and I laughed. He wrapped me in another hug and held me tight. I knew he was afraid of losing me as well. Dean honked his horn. I knew he was getting anxious for a hunt. We never took this long to figure one out. "We'll see you at five alright?" I nodded my head. "You better get back so you're not late for class." He gave me one last hug, I waved at Dean, and we headed our separate ways. I had walked through the doors all of ten seconds ago when I heard Kate calling for me. I turned to see the whole group walking my way.

"Why didn't you tell us your brother was such a hottie??," she squealed.

"Please refrain from saying that around him. He's hard enough to handle with the ego he already has. It doesn't need to be any bigger."

"Why do you have different last names?" In this day and age I didn't think many people would ask that question, but leave it to Reid to ask with some disdain to his voice. I think he was still upset that somebody else sent the girls of Spencer into a frenzy. Sarah promptly smacked his arm.

"Dude?!," Tyler said.

"They're probably step- or half-siblings you idiot," Kate added.

"Actually Mason is my half brother. Dean and Sam aren't related to us. We all grew up together. We treat each other like siblings. It's no different than you guys. Don't you consider yourselves brothers?"

"Yeah we do." Caleb said sending a look to Reid telling him to shut up.

"So are your other brothers just as cute?," Kate asked grabbing my arm. Sarah fell into step on the other side of me and we led the way to history with the boys following behind us.

When we walked into history, I noticed Chase watching us from his seat. He didn't look too happy that I was with the Sons but I didn't care. He freaked me out and it takes a lot to do that. History went by pretty fast. The bell rang and as I got up Caleb grabbed my arm. I looked at him but saw that his and Pogue's eyes were staring at something behind me. I turned to see Chase with his creepy smile in place.

"Hey Addison, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine Chase."

"Well how about I walk you to your next class?"

"Where's yours at?"

"Third floor West wing."

"Well I'm on the first floor in the South wing so…"

"I'm headed that way for calculus. I'll walk with you," said Tyler as he came up behind Chase with Reid. Both sending glares his way. I looked behind them to see Kate and Sarah standing by the door observing what was going on.

"Thanks Tyler, but I really don't need an escort. I can take care of myself."

"Trust me I know," he said with a smirk he must've learned from Reid. "But we are friends." I just nodded my head. I squeezed past Chase. Just as I was starting to walk downstairs Chase grabbed my arm. Everybody tensed and he just smirked.

"What are your plans this weekend?"

"She's hanging out with us Collins."

"I don't think I asked for your input Garwin." If looks could kill Chase would be six feet under now. He loosened his grip on my arm and started rubbing it.

"I was thinking we could hangout and get to know one another better. You seem like an amazing woman." Reid's jaw kept clenching and unclenching. I figured if I wasn't between them, he would've attacked by now.

"Sorry Chase. I'm going out of town this weekend with my brothers."

"Maybe some other time then." His hand brushed against my cheek and I shivered in disgust.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a heads up the next couple of chapters are more of Addison and her brothers. Also I'd really like to thank those of you who reviewed, alerted, and marked my story as a favorite. I really appriciate it. Makes me feel better about my writing.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. The Covenant and Supernatural are not mine.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Tyler and, unfortunately, Reid walked me to my class. I actually enjoyed this class. It was a computer class. I was able to try and work on some research for the job this weekend. Although I'm sure it didn't matter because as soon as they decided to take the job, I'm sure Sam was on his laptop researching it. The bell rang and as I walked out the door I found Tyler and Reid waiting to walk with me to P.E. Tyler made small talk along the way and Reid, thankfully, kept his mouth shut. Every once in a while he would smirk at some girl that would swoon. It was actually quite pathetic. Thankfully Coach Peterson left me to my thoughts for the rest of class.

However, I couldn't escape the feel of Chase's gaze on me. I wasn't sure what was with him. I didn't know if he genuinely had an interest in me or if he was trying to use me to get to the Sons. Of course my money was on the latter. Even though I said it was hard to have a guy around due to my brothers, the truth of the matter was I had yet to find a guy who saw me as attractive. It didn't help with the fact that not only could I probably kick the guy's butt, but that I had never really been around many guys my age. The guys I always dealt with were older. Even on hunts if we dealt with someone younger than Sam, they were also typically far too young for me. In fact, being here at Spenser was the first time in four years that I had really been around a guy my age.

"Am I attractive?" Three heads turned to look at me. It was 5:15 and we had just got onto the highway heading for our poltergeist job.

"What?," asked Dean.

"Am I attractive?"

"What brought this on Pup?" I just shook my head. I knew it was stupid to even ask them. They were my family and, therefore, pretty much obligated to say yes. Unless, of course, they wanted a crying teenage girl on their hands.

"Forget it."

"Did someone say you weren't attractive? Was it that Reid kid? I'm gonna kick his ass," Dean said as his hands tightened on the wheel. He kept shooting glances at me in the rearview mirror, waiting for my conformation.

"No Dean. Reid hasn't done anything that, from what I gather, isn't typical Reid and please keep your eyes on the road." I turned to look out the window.

"Addy, seriously what is going on?." Sam turned in his seat to look at me.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"It's something Pup. Why wouldn't you think you're attractive?"

"Maybe because I've never been asked out. I mean really guys, I'm turning eighteen in three weeks and I've never been on a date. How pathetic is that?"

"You're not pathetic," said Sam.

"He is right you know." We all turned to Dean stunned.

"Come again."

"I said he's right."

"Dean I don't think I've ever heard you say Sam was right before."

"Well for once he is. You're not pathetic."

"I'm not?"

"Of course not. I mean look at Sammy. He didn't go on a date until he got to college and he is doing okay." Dean turned to look at Sam. "Okay maybe you don't want to completely follow in his footsteps.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said sending him a glare.

"Not a problem," Dean replied giving a cocky smirk.

"Addy just because you haven't been on a date doesn't mean you're pathetic." I scoffed at him.

"I suppose some of that is our fault." I turned to Mason. "We probably have been too overprotective of you and chased guys off."

"Yeah I can remember a few times Dean beat up some guy at the bar when he started asking us about you." I glared at Dean.

"Thanks Sam," he said shooting a glare at him.

"Not a problem," he replied with a smile on his face.

"What?! Please tell me you're joking." The silence enveloped the Impala as all three guys refused to look at me. "Why? Why would you do that and think its ok?"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"From what Dean? If you haven't noticed there are things out there that I have to fear more than some guy trying to get me."

"THEY ONLY WANTED ONE THING!!"

"And you don't? Answer this for me Dean, when was the last time you had a conversation with a woman without trying to get in her pants?" He didn't answer. His grip tightened even more as his knuckles turned white and he hit the accelerator. We didn't talk for the rest of the drive. I was mad at them. They had apparently sabotaged every chance I had of a guy asking me out.

I had known a little bit of it was them, they could be intimidating, but I had always thought it was more me. Now that I knew they, particularly Dean, had beaten up a few of the guys who wanted to ask me out, a majority of it was them. I was starting to work myself up. I couldn't wait to get this job done. I knew I wouldn't stay mad at them for long but I needed to get away from them for a bit and clear my head before I said or did something I knew I'd regret.

We got to the town and found a motel. Sam and I went to check in while Dean and Mason sat in the car. Sam decided we should get two separate rooms because he knew if Dean and I weren't separated there would be a lot of yelling and screaming. The clerk gave Sam the keys and we went back to the Impala. Dean started it up and drove to our rooms.

As soon as we pulled up, I jumped out of the car. Sam had barely gotten both feet on the ground before I grabbed my room key from him. I marched around to the back of the Impala and waited for Dean to open the trunk. He slowly made his way around and kept his eyes on me the whole time. It was clear to see we were both angry and both felt that we were right in our argument. As soon as he popped the trunk, I yanked my duffle out. Without even a backwards glance at any of them I went to my door. I could hear them mumbling to each other. I heard Dean say "Shut it Sam," as I slammed the door to the room.

It was like any other cheap motel we stayed at. Nasty yellowing paper covered the walls, the carpet this time looked like a faded deep red shag and the bedding was a dark green. I had come to the point where I refused to think how dirty those linens really were. Mason knocked on the door and I let him in. He threw his stuff on one of the beds and turned to me.

"We need to go over to their room and catch you up on the case." With that he walked back over to the door. Turning back to look at me, he saw I was planted to my spot and glaring at him. I really did not want to deal with Dean. "Come on Addison," he said as he walked back and towered over me. Mason wasn't as tall as Sam but he was by no means short standing at 6'2". "Look I know you're upset but it's already done. Dean was only doing what he thought was right. Maybe he went about it the wrong way but I can't say I wouldn't have been tempted to do the same thing if I had been around more." I looked at him, hardening my glare.

One thing I had inherited from my mother was what my father termed "The Look." She only gave it when she was really angry and it tended to stop you cold. I hadn't quite perfected it though. The guys were affected by it but not as much as when my mother would give it to them. "Look Addy, you're my sister and Dean and Sam feel the exact same way about you. Anything we do is an attempt to protect you. I know I haven't always been able to be there for you living in England but I've been grateful to Dean for looking out for you. Sometimes I think you have a stronger bond with him than me." Mason was right. I did have a strong bond with Dean, but it was just as strong as my bond with Mason.

"I have strong bond with you too Mason. You're my brother. The only family I have left. I hated it when you left to go back to England for school. It never seemed like we got to spend time together as siblings because you were hunting with dad most of the summer. I love you just as much if not more than Dean and Sam." He walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"I know Pup. I never doubted that for a second. And I really wish I had gotten to spend more time with you while you were growing up."

"You were there when you could be and you're here now. That's what matters," I said as I tightened my embrace. He kissed the top of my head.

"Come on. We need to get you the info for the case and make a plan. Then get some sleep. I think we've all had a long day." We walked out the door and made our way to the Winchester's room two doors down.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay guys, I want to give you a heads up. The reason the updates are coming so quickly is because the chapters I'm posting have been sitting on my computer for months now. I have a couple more but once I post the last completed chapter it might be a bit before the next update. I finally figured out where I kinda want to go with this in the sense of what is happening in Ipswich. I got the idea yesterday. Thanks goes to Beccatdemon13 for setting off it in my head. Have to tinker with it and see how it works out. Also I'm trying to find pictures of what I think Addison and Mason look like in my head. So far I've only found Mason. I'll put it up in my page as soon as I figure out how to make it clickable. On with the show. Oh and there is fluff in this chapter too. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what comes from my imagination.**

* * *

What we first thought was a poltergeist turned out to be a ghost and Mr. Riley wasn't quite ready to go yet. He put up a fight, like most ghost do, but this one really hit us hard since we were already slightly flustered. I was still giving Dean the silent treatment and vise versa. I luckily got off with some bruises and cuts. Nothing to bad that required stitches. Sam was in similar shape. Dean and Mason, however, were worse for wear.

Sam and I had gone to the cemetery to salt and burn the bones while Dean and Mason stayed at the house to keep Mr. Riley distracted. When Mr. Riley sensed me and Sam, he made his way to his grave and attacked. Sam had just been thrown onto another grave two rows down when I was finally able to pull myself off the ground and set the bones on fire. When Sam and I got back Mason was limping out of the house with Dean's arm over his shoulder. Dean could barely walk. Sam rushed over to help.

When we got back to the motel we assessed their damage. Mason had a sprained wrist, bruised ribs and some deep cuts that required stitching. He had been thrown out a window but landed in the bushes softening his fall a bit. Dean, however, went through two stories and landed in the basement, luckily on a couple of old mattresses. They cushioned his fall a bit but he was still banged up. He tweaked his ankle, jammed some of his fingers, had lots of bruises, and needed stitches.

Sam took over the stitching part while I was stuck wrapping the rest of the injuries. Mason and I were in our room while I wrapped his wrist up and Sam and Dean were in their room where Sam was doing the stitching. After I finished with Mason, I sent him over to their room for his stitches. I sat and waited for Dean. I was still pissed off at him. I knew it was him mostly because Sam would've just talked to the guy and Mason was over in England most of the time. The knock at the door shook me out of my thoughts. I opened it to see Dean looking everywhere but at me, he knew I was still mad. I stepped back to let him in and he limped his way over to the bed. I grabbed the wraps and set to work on his ankle.

"You still mad at me?" I ignored him and he sighed. "Come on Addy, talk to me please?" I looked up at him as he tried to give me the puppy dog look that only Sam had mastered. I tried to fight it but a small smirk graced my lips, but unfortunately he saw it. In response he gave his own smirk. Nothing else was said as I finished with his ankle. I sat next to him and took his hand to wrap his fingers.

"You know the only reason I did beat up those guys was to protect you right?" I just nodded my head and finished wrapping his fingers. I gathered up the stuff and went to the table to place it back into the first aid kit. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and Dean's forehead leaning on the back of my head. "I'm sorry Addy. I thought I was doing the right thing. You're like my little sister I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." I stopped what I was doing.

"You can't always protect me Dean. I have to stand on my own. Make my own mistakes and you have to accept that." He set his chin on top of my head and pulled me flush against him.

"I know. I just can't lose you. First my mom, then my dad and Sam, I can't lose anybody else that I love."

"But we can lose you?," I asked with tears falling down my face. He turned me around and wrapped me in a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest. I heard the door open and I knew Mason and probably Sam came in. I didn't care. I wasn't going to let Dean go. I also had lost people I had loved, seen the people I love get hurt. I didn't want to lose anyone else. Dean just kept rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I knew I had soaked his shirt. I then felt wetness on my shoulder and I knew Dean was crying as well.

It was two o'clock in the morning and I was still wide awake. After my breakdown, Dean and Sam decided to move into our room. It was obvious I was getting a bed. I started to protest it but the guys shut me up quickly. Then began the debate about who got the other bed. Mason insisted Dean and Sam take it. Dean, of course trying to lighten the mood and make me smile, said he was not sharing a bed with his brother and that Mason was sick. After some more debate, and some added sense from me, we made the sleeping arrangements. Due to their injuries, there was no doubt that Mason and Dean had to sleep in the beds. So Mason shared the bed with Sam while Dean and I took the other bed.

The only problem with sharing the bed with Dean was he tended to spread out over more than his fair share. Currently I was almost hanging off the bed. If it wasn't for his arm slung around my waist, I probably would have been on the floor hours ago. To top it all off, all three were snoring. However, this wasn't the reason I couldn't sleep. Honestly, I didn't know the reason. I really just couldn't get my mind to shut down. I was thinking about my parents, Dean's deal, what we would do if we couldn't break it, why the demons were laying somewhat low, and our case back in Ipswich. Of course, thinking about Ipswich got me thinking about the Sons. I heard a grunt beside me and Dean's head turned to face me while he tightened his hold slightly. I looked over to see his eyes open.

"What are you still doing up?'

"Well with the Symphonic Orchestra playing, it was kind of hard not too." At that moment Sam snored loudly. Dean and I chuckled.

"So whats really wrong Lil' Bit?"

"Nothing, I just can't get my brain to shut off." He nodded and rolled over onto his back giving me room to slide more onto the bed.

"Come here." I scooted over to him and laid my head on his chest.

"There are times you are really too much like Sammy." I just shook my head. He wrapped his arm back around me and kissed my head. "Go to sleep." With that he closed his eyes. Lying like this reminded me of when we were younger. I hated thunderstorms as a kid and whenever there was one I would run to my dad. He always made me feel safe. Sometimes he and my mom would go on a hunt with John and Dean would be left in charge of me and Sam. It was during one of these times the ritual changed.

_Flashback:_

_The wind was howling outside my window as I coward under my blankets. I was trying to be a big girl but I was really petrified. My eyes sneaked out from under my covers when there was a big flash of lightening followed by a crack of thunder. I jumped out of my bed and ran. I bolted down the hallway to my parent's room. Just before I got there I remembered they were out on a hunt. Tears started streaming down my face when I realized I had no where to go._

_Another streak of lightening flashed across the sky. I bolted into the one room I thought I would be safe in. I jumped on the bed. The body underneath me made a loud OOF sound as I landed on it and made my way to the other side of the bed and under the covers._

"_Addy? Whats wrong?," he asked as he lifted up the covers. Dean's hazel eyes met my tear-filled blue ones. Another flash lit up the room followed by a loud boom that shook the windows. I started crying harder. Dean finally realized what I was so scared of. "It's okay Addy," Dean said trying to calm me. I buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and lay back down. "I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." He tightened his hold when the lightening flashed and thunder rolled again._

"_Is she okay?," a sleepy Sam asked._

"_She's fine Sammy go back to sleep." Sam went back to his room and Dean started rubbing my back. I just listened to the rhythm of his heart and breathing as he lulled me to sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.**

* * *

"Of all the things to forget for the house you had to forget a washer and dryer?," I asked as I put a load of dirty clothes into the washer. Mason just rolled his eyes while Dean and Sam smirked.

"Quiet Pup. Its an honest mistake."

"Its called not using your brain." Mason gave me a look that said to knock it off. I closed the lid and started the washer. Sam was sorting some more clothes so I grabbed one of the piles and loaded another washer. It was Sunday and it looked like the coin operated laundry mat didn't see much action in the town of Ipswich, granted it only had three washers and dryers. We had gotten in around three in the afternoon, Dean of course not listening to any of us when we said he needed to take it easy on his foot. Of course he reminded us he had taken beatings far worse and got moving the next day. He was right so we let it slide. Realizing we were in serious need of clean clothes, we swung by the dorms so I could get the stuff I had there and then to the house to gather the guys stuff.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised they even had one. I thought we would have to go to the next town," Dean said.

"Yeah well just be glad we didn't. I'm too tired and hungry to spend any more time in the Impala with you three." I smacked Sam's arm and he just gave me a smirk.

"Speaking of food, we should probably go get some."

"There's a diner down the street or that place called Nicky's," said Mason.

"Do they serve food? I thought it was just a bar?," asked Dean.

"No I think they do serve food. That's where Kate and Sarah wanted to drag me this weekend."

"Nicky's it is then. Besides I could go for a beer," Dean said as he closed the lid on another load. "Alright," he clapped his hands together, "let's go."

"Someone has to stay here with the clothes Dean," Sam said as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll stay. I've got this stupid homework to do anyway."

"I'll stay with Addy. Just don't take too long bringing back our food Dean."

"I'll keep an eye on him Sam," Mason replied while Dean just rolled his eyes and muttered. After getting mine and Sam's order, Dean and Mason took off. Sam helped me with my math homework. I made short work of my biology assignment and within thirty minutes I was reading my book for English. The washers stopped and we loaded the clothes in the dryers and started our finals loads. I turned around to get the detergent when I noticed Sam's t-shirt.

"Hey Sam?" He turned to look at me. "Have you been rolling around in the dirt today?"

"No," he said as he gave me a confused look.

"The back of your shirt is filthy." He took off the shirt to inspect it.

"Great. I don't have another shirt to put on."

"Its just me and the old man in the back. Just toss it in with a load and grab a shirt from the dryer when its finished." Sam nodded his head and tossed the shirt in a washer. Another ten minutes went by.

"Okay this is ridiculous. I know Dean said he wanted a beer but I don't think it takes this long to get a drink and our food." I looked over at Sam. He had a pout on his face.

"Well you know Dean. If there was a girl or pool table there he probably got distracted, even if Mason was with him."

"But I'm **hungry**," Sam whined like a child. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my book. Five minutes later the Impala pulled up and Mason and Dean got out with our food.

"Dude seriously? We have an impressionable young mind here. What are you trying to do scar her for life?," Dean asked taking in Sam's slightly undressed state. We know he was just teasing him. I had, unfortunately more than once, seen them all down to their underwear as I mended their wounds.

"Very funny. Where's the food?"

"Got it right here Sam," Mason said holding up the bags. Sam grabbed them and started handing out the to-go boxes.

"So what took you guys so long?," I asked as I sat my book down.

"Your little friend beat Dean at pool," Mason said with a smile on his face. Dean gave him the best glare he could with his mouth full of burger.

"Ielayeted."

"What?"

"Dean swallow your food then speak," Sam said. Dean just opened his mouth and showed us his half eaten food.

"Ugh!! Dean that's disgusting." I gave him a face and he just smirked. Finally he swallowed his food.

"I said I think he cheated."

"Which so called friend would this be?," Sam asked.

"That blonde one," replied Mason since Dean's mouth was full again.

"Reid?," I asked.

"As 'im.," Dean said as he nodded his head. We all gave him a disgusted look for talking with his mouth full again.

"Why am I not surprised."

"I don't see how he could've cheated," Mason said looking at Dean. Dean just scoffed.

"Probably used his powers. Only way he figured he could beat me."

"Sure Dean," Sam said. He turned to me and rolled his eyes giving me a smile. "And how do you know he has powers? Part of the reason for watching them was to find out if they really did have them. So far we have no proof yet."

After a little more of Dean's bitching and vowing for redemption, we sat in silence for a while. It was nice but strange. Dean always had some wiseass comment to dish out but he actually kept his mouth shut. The door to the laundry mat opened and we all looked to see who entered. I was surprised to see Kate and Sarah walking over to us.

"Hey Addison."

"Hey Sarah. Hey Kate." Kate was eyeing Sam and I could see a slight blush form on his cheeks. Dean, of course, was smirking at the predicament his baby brother was in. Just then one of the dryers buzzed. Sam rushed over, grabbed a shirt, and threw it on. Kate's disappointment showed on her face.

"So is your friend ok?," Sarah asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"What happened?," Kate asked turning to look at me since she had lost her eye candy.

"Can't say, its personal to him."

"We understand," Sarah stated quickly, cutting off Kate before she could protest.

"So how'd you guys know I was here?"

"We saw your brother get out of his car," Kate said eyeing Dean. At that moment her phone rang. "Hey baby."

"We also saw the license plate and kind of guessed," Sarah replied.

"We'll be there in a little bit." Kate said bye, to who I assume was Pogue, and hung up.

"So are these your other brothers?," Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah sorry. This is Mason and Sam." They uttered a greeting to the girls.

"Nice to meet you guys. So…," Kate said turning her attention back to me. "We are going to Nicky's to meet up with the boys. You should come with us."

"Thanks for the invite but I need to finish my laundry."

"I can finish it for you Pup." I turned to look at Mason. "You should go have fun with your friends."

"Last time I trusted you guys with my laundry you turned it all pink." I glared at all three of them.

"It was a prank war," Dean stated defensively. "Besides you got it all replaced. On **my** credit card." I gave Dean a look that clearly said _don't you mean your __**fake**__ credit card?_ He just rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to your clothes Addy," Sam said. I shot him a glare knowing full well he had been a part of that prank. He just gave me a smug smile he picked up from Dean.

"Besides maybe you can win back my money from that little blonde wannabe," Dean added in. Kate and Sarah looked at each other.

"Reid," they said in unison.

"Well that settles it. Come on girl." Kate grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me towards the door.

"Wait." We stopped and I turned back to the guys. "Swear to me on your favorite thing that you guys will **NOT** start a prank war." Sam swore on his laptop, Mason on his Mustang, and after some convincing Dean swore on the Impala. Kate then proceeded to drag me out the door and to Sarah's car. When I got ready to climb into the back seat, I noticed the guys smiling and laughing at my predicament. I flipped them off, climbed in, and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ok so here is the next chapter. I almost have chapter 10 done and will post it as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow. After that I won't really be able to get into writing until at least Sunday due to work and a test I have on Saturday. I posted pictures of what I think Mason and Addison look like. It took a bit to find Addison but I managed to find one close to how I see her in my head. You're just going to have to imagine her with blue eyes and without the nose ring.

**Disclaimer: I only own Addison and Mason and any other future characters you don't recognize from the movie or show.**

* * *

We pulled up outside a bar that was no doubt Nicky's. Walking up to the door I took in all the cars. I was surprised to see so many nice cars here when the place looked so run down. It wasn't horrible, trust me thanks to Dean I had been in some real dumps that claimed they were a bar, but it definitely didn't look at all like a place a bunch of rich kids would hangout at.

Kate and Sarah walked through the door and I followed behind them reluctantly. I didn't like this situation. I had a strong feeling that something was going to happen before I left Nicky's tonight. I followed Sarah and Kate to the foosball table where Pogue and Caleb were playing a game. They stopped and greeted their girlfriends and welcomed me. They then quickly finished their game and led us over to a table where their jackets were.

"So everything okay with your friend?," Caleb asked as he took his seat next to Sarah and threw his arm around her chair.

"Yeah, it's been taken care of," I replied and surveyed the room. Whenever I entered a place, I noted all the exits and things that could be used to defend myself if what I had wasn't enough. This habit was thanks to my dad, Mason, John, and Dean. Lately we really needed this information because Dean and Sam were wanted by the law.

"I saw your brother in here earlier," Pogue said.

"Yeah he wasn't too thrilled to lose his money, especially in his favorite game."

"What's that?," Caleb asked.

"Pool."

"Reid," they said in much the same way as Sarah and Kate had earlier.

"Yeah which is strange since he pretty much always wins." Caleb glanced over at the pool tables to glare at Reid.

"So how are you liking Ipswich so far Addison?," Caleb asked turning his eyes back to us.

"It's okay. People are different than what I'm used to."

"What kind of people are you used to?," Pogue asked taking a drink from his soda.

"An older crowd. My mom inherited a bar shortly after I was born, so I kind of grew up around a lot of older people."

"Where are your parents? Didn't they move up here with you guys?" I turned to look at Kate.

"No, they stayed in Texas to take care of things." I was trying very hard to hold my tears at bay. I really didn't want to talk about my parents right now. It was still very fresh.

"So Tex, couldn't resist being away from me much longer," Reid said as he and Tyler took the seats to the right and left of me. He threw his arm around my shoulders and leaned in close to my face. "So what do you say we go back to my dorm and get better acquainted?" Reid wiggled his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"Dude, did you not learn your lesson in gym class? I'm not driving you to the hospital if she kicks your ass again."

"Shut up Baby Boy," Reid said giving Tyler a glare. Tyler only rolled his eyes and shook his head. I just sighed. I was really getting tired of Reid's crap. Pushing my chair back I stood up.

"I'll be back." Reid stood.

"Where are you going?," Caleb asked him. Reid looked at me then smiled.

"I'm going to have some fun," he answered Caleb without ever taking his eyes off me.

"That wasn't an acceptance of your invitation Reid. I have to go to the restroom." My agitation was clearly showing by the sound of my voice.

"I'll show you where it is. I have to go to," Sarah said as she stood up and Kate did the same. I never really got the whole girls going to the restroom as a group thing. Maybe it was because I never acted to girly or had any girl friends. I mean being around the guys so much meant I took on some of their traits. That was mainly so I could hold my own against them. We made our way past the pool tables, where Abbot and his buddies were, and into the restroom.

"I have to give you credit girl." I looked at Kate questioningly as I washed my hands. "Most girls would have caved to Reid the second he said something to them but you're holding strong. I'm impressed."

"He's not that spectacular." Kate raised an eyebrow. "One thing I've learned is that all that player crap is nothing but a façade, used to hide what the person is really feeling, which is usually insecurity. I don't like players, liars, or people who just can't be themselves. So unless Reid makes a complete 180 and starts showing the real Reid he doesn't stand a chance."

"You got all that from only being around him for a week?," Sarah asked.

"Actually I learned it from my brother. He used to be like Reid. Still is sometimes. Not that it really matters anyway. I'm only going to be around Reid for a short time."

"Short time?," Sarah asked.

"Well yeah. We graduate in May, my brothers and I have been planning a road trip, and then Stanford in the fall." They just nodded their heads in understanding; not even realizing only one-third of that statement was true.

"California huh? We'd definitely have to come visit you," Kate said as she smiled.

"Whys that?," I asked.

"Can't let you have all those fine boys to yourself."

"Uh huh. What about Pogue and Caleb?"

"Hey we can look as long as we don't touch." Sarah and I just shook our heads at Kate's antics. As we left the restroom I noticed Tyler and Reid were now at the pool tables with Abbot and his friends.

"What's the matter Garwin? Afraid she'll like what I'll give her?"

"In your dreams Abbot. If Tex wakes up in anybody's bed it'll be mine." I stopped in my tracks. They were not stupid enough to bet on me.

"Alright Garwin, whoever wins this game gets her for the rest of the night."

"I'll make sure you can hear her scream as you jack off tonight." And I stand corrected. I couldn't believe it. I knew if the guys were here all three would have walked out to the Impala and gotten their sawed offs. I turned around and made my way to the pool table. Just as Aaron was about to take his shot, I picked up the queue ball.

"What the…" Aaron looked up at me and a sick smile came over his face. "Hey baby. Why don't you just sit back and watch me beat this loser." I suddenly felt an arm around my waist pulling me back against a hard chest.

"Only loser is you Abbot," Reid said next to my ear. His arm tightened around me like he was laying claim on me. I elbowed him hard in the stomach and he let go. Aaron and his friends were laughing until they saw the look on my face.

"So you two think you can make me your prize when I don't want anything to do with either one of you."

"Lighten up Tex." I turned to look at Reid.

"I'll make a bet with both of you. Whoever beats me at pool gets my company for the rest of the night. If I win, I get three hundred dollars. Sound good?"

"I hope you have a good set of lungs on you baby," Reid said while giving me his trademark smirk.

"Abbot?" I turned to look at him. I could tell he was debating about the three hundred dollars. The money part was to get back the two hundred Dean had lost to Reid and have some for myself. After he finished sizing me up, Aaron gave his answer.

"Yeah alright, but I get first game." Reid just shrugged his shoulders.

"Addison, what are you doing?" Tyler had made his way over to me and was whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry Tyler."

"Ladies first," Aaron said as he smiled at me again. I guess he thought it was charming but it was actually creepy. I lined up my shot and I knew the guys were looking at my butt. _Typical_. I made the shot and missed the pockets on purpose. Reid and Aaron both got the same look on their face and I'm sure their minds said _this is going too be easy_. Tyler looked worried. I just shrugged and moved out of the way so Aaron could take his shot. He sunk two solids on his first shot, one on his second and missed on his third. I made one on my second shot, two on the third, and missed on the fourth. The game with Aaron only lasted about fifteen minutes at most.

"Thanks for the game," I said as I held out my hand waiting for my money. Aaron's face was turning red. Boy, was he a sore loser. "Don't tell me you're not a man of your word Abbot." He reluctantly pulled out his wallet and paid me. I counted it out and smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you." I turned and shot a wink Tyler's way. He just smiled and shook his head realizing that I had hustled them. Reid seemed to be impressed but still very confident that he could beat me. I was glad I didn't have to work hard to beat Aaron because then Reid would have seen a majority of my tricks, but I still had quite a bit up my sleeve. "Ready Garwin?"

"Oh I'm always ready Tex."

"What's going on?" Caleb and Pogue walked up with Sarah and Kate.

"Just playing a game," I said. Caleb turned and gave Reid what seemed like a warning look.

"You going to win back my money Lil' Bit?" I turned to see Dean, Sam, and Mason coming to join us.

"Tyler, Garwin you know Dean. These are my other brothers Sam and Mason." Tyler shook Sam and Mason's hands. Reid gave them a nod.

"Let's get this game going Tex." He leaned down so he was close to my face. "I have plans for us tonight." He straightened back up and I put a restraining hand on both Dean and Mason as they got ready to hurt him. They got his meaning easily. I honestly didn't think he was stupid enough to say something like that to me in front of my brothers.

"What is he talking about Addy?," Sam asked while he was glaring at Reid. Reid just kept staring at me, his face smug thinking he had the upper hand on me. That he was affecting me and that it would therefore affect my game.

"Nothing for you guys to worry about. I can take care of him."

"I'm sure you can Tex." Reid received a smack on his arms from Sarah and Kate, while Pogue hit him on his back and Tyler hit him upside the head. Caleb just glared at him. He looked at his friends. "What?"

"You should quit while you're ahead Garwin."

"Baby I'm…"

"Shut up and rack 'em." Reid turned and started racking the balls up.

"Addison, what is really going on?," Mason asked as he shifted his eyes from Reid to me. Sam had yanked me to the side so the others couldn't hear us.

"We made a bet. Don't worry I can handle Reid."

"No," Dean said. He seemed really upset by Reid's statement. "I don't trust him Addy. He's going to cheat."

"Lets get this show on the road Tex." I turned to see Reid leaning against the pool table. I really hoped I would beat him, just so I could wipe that smirk off his face. I wasn't stupid. I knew there was a chance I might lose this bet. I mean, he beat Dean and Dean pretty much taught me everything I knew about the game. I turned back to the guys.

"It'll be fine. I don't think Caleb or even Pogue and Tyler would let him use his _talents_ if he has them." All three gave me a look that clearly stated they didn't trust Reid Garwin or his intentions with their baby sister for a second.

"Quit delaying the inevitable baby." I gave the guys one last reassuring look then made my way back to the pool table. "I was beginning to think you had forfeited." Reid leaned down near my face as I set up my shot. "You always could you know. Then the real fun could begin." From the corner of my eye I saw Sam with his hands on Mason and Dean's shoulders holding them back while trying to keep himself in check.

"I think I'll have more fun taking your money," I said. I turned to look at him making my shot. It was a clean break, scattering the balls around the table and sending three solids into the pockets. Reid's jaw dropped. He couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he would have a challenge. The guys had smug looks on their faces at seeing his reaction and seemed to be saying _that's our girl_. Kate and Sarah had big smiles on their faces. Pogue and Tyler were trying to hide their smiles, while Caleb's look seemed to be telling Reid he had bitten off more than he could chew.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry guys. I know you might have thought this was a new chapter, but I was just fixing Chapter 10. The stroy is still the same, I just had some typos and things that I needed to fix. It bugs me when I miss things, but I guess thats what I get for staying up until 4 am typing it. If you find any others just let me know. I am working on the next chapter though just so you know. It will hopefully be up later this week.

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination. Sadly Supernatural and The Covenant did not come from it. If they did, I wouldn't have to worry aout student loans right now.**

* * *

The game felt like it was going on for hours but it had only really been about thirty-five minutes. We were evenly matched if he really didn't have powers. We each tried our own way of making the other mess up. Two I found that worked very well were when I either crowded his space as he took a shot or when I leaned over the table in his line of sight so he could look at my chest or butt. I swear guys are so predictable. He tried the crowding tactic on me a few times before he came to the conclusion it wasn't going to work. He then resulted to nudging me on "accident." We were at a tie and the only ball left was the eight ball. It was my shot.

"You feeling the pressure yet Tex?"

"Not even close Garwin." I looked at him and he of course smirked at me. I just shook my head and turned back to make my shot. As the tip of the stick hit the queue ball, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It would have meant nothing to the average person but to a hunter it meant you needed to be ready to fight. My shot, which should have sent the eight ball into the left corner pocket, missed and smacked it into the side of the table quite a distance from its intended target. There was no way that it should've been that far off. I could see it hitting the corner of the pocket or just offside of it but not that far away. I turned to look at the guys. Their faces were blank, like I was sure mine was. They had sensed something was going on too. I had a feeling our suspicions were being confirmed. I turned to look at the group on the other side of the table. The guys were sending glares in Reid's direction.

"Too bad baby, but don't worry I'll make you forget all about it later." I scowled at him. I knew I couldn't call him out on anything yet, especially here in a very public place. Besides, I didn't have tangible evidence of their powers; just what I sensed and I knew that would never hold up. Reid lined up and took his shot and I felt it again. His shot ricocheted on the side right between two pockets and rolled to the other end of the table. Reid stood up. He glared at the table then shifted his glare over to his friends. Caleb was sending a harder one right back at him.

"Your turn Addison," Tyler said as he shot a look at Reid. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to act like nothing unusual was going on. I took my shot and I felt it again but this time it seemed stronger because the hairs on my arm stood up as well and goosebumps broke out over my body. I watched as I pocketed the eight ball and stood up. I turned to Reid, only to see the deep scowl on his face.

"Cough it up Blondie." I held out my hand. Throwing his stick onto the table, he reached into his back pocket and removed a large wad of bills, then slammed them into my hand. I smiled at him. He just glared then stormed off towards the back door followed closely by the guys.

"Don't worry Addison. He's just a sore loser," Kate said as we watched the retreating backs of the Sons. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to my brothers. I handed Dean his two hundred back and put the rest in my pocket with the money I had won from Aaron.

"You ready to go Addison," Sam asked. They all seemed to have relaxed when they realized the ball was going into the pocket. I don't even want to think what they would have done if Reid had won. I nodded my head.

"We'll see you back at the dorms," Sarah said.

"Yeah, see y'all later." We made our way out to the Impala. Sam and I climbed into the back while Dean and Mason took the front. No one said a word as Dean started the engine. We were halfway to Spenser when Mason spoke up.

"Did you noticed they had there eyes closed?"

"What do you mean?," Sam asked.

"After the first time I felt whatever it was, I watched them. When Reid took his shot Caleb had his eyes closed and when Addy took hers both Reid and Caleb had them closed."

"You think it means something?," Dean asked as he pulled into the Spenser's parking lot.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well is there any doubt now that they have powers?" Dean turned to look at all of us.

"There is doubt Dean, just not as much." He glared at Sam. "Until we _see_them do something that completely proves they have power, we really can't approach them."

"Seeing_doesn't_always mean believing Sammy. You should know that."

"I do Dean, but until we know for sure they have power and what kind it is we can't fight them. We'd be going in blind."

"Sam is right Dean," Mason said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Lil' Bit." Dean opened his door and got out. I followed suite. We went to the trunk while Sam and Mason stayed in the car talking about what to do. Dean opened the trunk and pulled out my duffle bags and I grabbed my backpack. I went to grab my bags from him when he pulled them away and threw them over his shoulder. "I'll be back," he said to Sam and Mason. We then walked towards the dorms.

"You know I could've made it to my room myself." Dean just looked at me. I had to admit I was kind of glad he was with me. The halls at night in this place could easily be used for a haunted house at Halloween. Dean sighed.

"I know Addy." We got to my door and I unlocked it. We entered the room and Dean tossed my bags on the spare bed. He then proceeded to walk around the room to check the salt lines and safeties we had put in place. After making sure everything was in order he turned back to me. "Did you make any Devil's Traps?"

"Yeah, there is one under each bed." He nodded his head.

"Listen Addy." I stopped unpacking my clothes and turned to look at him. "I want you to be extremely careful around these guys. I know they're your friends but I just feel that something is wrong. Wrong on a much larger scale than we thought."

"Dean its just another job. We'll solve this case and be out of here by next week. We'll never see any of these people again." He just looked at me. I could lie to everyone and myself as much as I wanted but I could never lie to my brothers, they always saw right through me. Dean sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I took it reluctantly wondering what he was going to lecture me about.

"You know Addy aside from your brother, none of us really had a somewhat normal childhood. You especially. You don't have any friends your own age. You only have us, Bobby, Ellen, and sometimes Jo, when you two don't try to kill each other." I knew what he was referring to. My last encounter with Jo hadn't been the greatest.

She had been bad mouthing Dean, proceeded to flirt with him, and then started flirting with other men to try and make him jealous. I told her to knock it off because it wasn't going to work, but she started in on saying how I was just a jealous little kid and I didn't understand anything. That I was nothing but an annoying pest to Dean. She ended up with a black eye and busted lip that night. I hadn't heard from her since. It had been about eight months now. That, however, was my relationship with Jo. We could act like sisters one minute and then be ready to tear out each others throats a second later.

"You know that's all I need Dean."

"I don't think so Addy. I think you need friends outside of this life. I mean look at Sam and Mason. They still keep in contact with all their old friends from school. Your parents did the same thing. I just don't want you to end up like me and my dad."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Let me rephrase that. I don't want you shutting out any good that could come your way. And while I still don't fully trust these guys, I think that they and their girlfriends would be good for you." We sat there looking at each other for a minute.

"Aww Dean. Have you been watching Sammy's chick flicks?" I smiled at him.

"Shut it," he said as he pushed me. I started laughing and there was no denying the smile that came across his face. He stood up. "Alright get some rest. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Call us if anything happens."

"I will Dean and stay off that ankle when you get home." He just waved his hand back at me and muttered yeah, yeah as he walked to the door. He opened the door then stopped. He turned back to me with a serious look on his face.

"I mean it Addison. Be careful. You're on your own up here and I don't like it."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Dean. I don't think they would try something with so many witnesses." Dean looked doubtful but just gave me a curt nod.

"Goodnight," he said as he let the door close behind him. I sat on the bed thinking about what Dean had said. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to make friends, normal friends. Friends where the conversation didn't revolve around how gruesome the last exorcism was or what would be the best way to dispatch gremlins. I knew I was getting close to this group. Closer than I ever allowed my self. Closer than I liked. The reality: **I was scared**. Scared that someday something would come after them either trying to lure me out or to seek revenge.

"There isn't any point," I said to the empty room. I grabbed my shower stuff and headed to the bathrooms, figuring it would help me relax enough to sleep. My nerves were everywhere from the episode at the bar. I stepped out into the hallway and locked my door. I started heading towards the showers when the hairs on my neck and arms stood up again. I tensed and instinctively reached for the knife I had hidden in my jeans. I slowly continued down the hallway and past the bathroom. Something was going on and I was going to find out what.

I knew if the guys found out I was doing this they would flip. _I should go back and call them_, I thought as I got to the corner of the hallway that led towards the gym and pool area. Just as I was getting ready to head back to my room and make the call, I heard shouting in the pool area. I couldn't understand what was being said but the voices were distinctly male and there were a few of them. Now would definitely be the best time to call the guys, especially since the only weapon I had on me was a small knife. However, my stupid curiosity got the better of me and I made my way towards the pool door.

I sat my stuff next to the door, crouched down, and quietly opened it. I saw four guys by the bleachers, two sitting and two standing. There wasn't enough light for me to make out who they were. I inched the door open some more and squeezed myself in. I let it close slowly but it still clicked. I froze, waiting for the shouts to come from being caught. My legs ready to propel me back through the door, down the hall, and to the safety of my room. I was lucky, however. The moment the door clicked shut was the same moment one of the guys standing decided to start talking, making them oblivious to my intrusion. Even though it was somewhat whispered, the voice echoed throughout the pool area, I was finally able to recognize it.

"What were you thinking Reid?," Caleb questioned. Anger clearly evident in the tone of his voice.. I sneaked over to the bleachers and climbed behind them. Maybe now I could get some solid information. What Dean said to me in my room flashed in my head. _He is going to __**kill**__ me for this_.

"It's no big deal Caleb. Its not like any of them knew what was going on?" _That's what you think idiot_.

"That's not the point Reid."

"Then what is the point oh fearless leader?"

"One is that you could have been careless and exposed us. Two is that you were doing it to when a stupid bet against Addison."

"It wasn't stupid."

"Reid if the only way you can get her to go out with you is with a bet and then using to cheat on the game, then yes it is stupid," Tyler said to his friend. I was surprised. From what I had observed it seemed like Tyler went with everything Reid did and now he was standing up for _me_ a girl he knew nothing about. Hell they all had at some point in the last week, even Reid.

"Third is the fact that your Ascension is getting close. If you don't cut out on the using you might not make it." I could see through the bleachers and noticed Reid dropped his head at Caleb's statement. _Ok so we now know they have powers, but what is this Ascension?_ Suddenly Reid stood up.

"What does it matter to you any way Caleb?"

"You have got to be kidding me Reid?" Reid just stared at him. I saw him move his arms from his side and I guess cross them in front of his chest. I wasn't really sure all I could see was his back and his butt, which he didn't seem to have much of. "You're my brother. I care about you. We all do." Caleb walked up and grabbed Reid by the back of the neck. "We can't lose you Reid. We just can't." Reid just nodded his head and remained quiet. Caleb pulled him into a "manly" hug for a few moments. When they broke apart, Pogue stepped up and did some handshake with him.

"We got to stick together man." Reid turned to Tyler.

"Still mad at me Baby Boy?"

"When am I ever not mad at you." Reid pulled a face of mock hurt. "I'll get over it," he said as the two friends embraced.

"Now to the next part of this meeting…Chase." All three turned to look at Caleb.

"How did he even survive man?," Pogue asked.

"I don't know. The authorities said they didn't find a body. Maybe he used to get away before he went into the fire."

"You think he is here because of my Ascension?"

"Yeah I do. That and revenge. We need to keep our guard up at all times. We especially need to watch out for the girls. Sarah will steer clear of him but I think it might be time you told Kate the truth."

"I don't know how well she's going to take it dude," Pogue said running his hand through his hair.

"I understand man but he went after her last time. She needs to know so she can stay away from him. Sarah will be able to help her too."

"What about Addison?" I was shocked. Reid had never said my _actual _name before. He just called me that stupid nickname or some other crap he used on all the other girls. I was also surprised by the concerned tone his voice took.

"Why would he go after her?," Pogue asked.

"She is hanging out with us quite a bit. Even more so with Kate and Sarah."

"Reid and Tyler are right. He has already showed an interest in her. We'll have to look out for her as well."

"Don't you think she can take care of herself. I mean she did humiliate Reid in gym."

"Ha ha."

"I know she can handle herself physically, but I wouldn't put it past Chase to use on her to get what he wants."

"So how do we protect her without her wanting to beat us?"

"As far as I can tell, you are the only one she beats on." Reid whipped his head in Pogue's direction. I was pretty sure there was a glare or scowl on his face.

"Well we're just going to have to figure something out. She already seems uncomfortable around him so maybe we won't have to worry too much about him getting her alone. And maybe if you start being nice instead of a pervert she wouldn't be so quick to hit you." Reid just flipped them all off. Caleb wasn't far from the truth. A nicer Reid would be easier to tolerate but there was some fun in bantering back and forth with him. There was even more fun in watching him try to come up with a new line after I shot the last one down. "Alright so its settled. Pogue will tell Kate the truth and we'll watch out for all three girls as well as each other." All the guys nodded in response. "Good."

"Lets get out of here man. Its getting late and we got class in the morning," Pogue said. They all stood and made their way to the door. The door that led to the hallway. The hallway in which my shower things were in, **lying right next to said door**. _Shit, shit, shit_. I knew I was going to be busted now. I stayed under the bleachers and watched as they went out the door, just waiting for them to storm back in and start searching for whoever had listened to their conversation. I waited and waited and waited. I sat there for about ten minutes and nothing happened. I scrunched my face up in confusion. Slowly and silently I made my way out from under the bleachers and towards the door. I opened it a crack and listened to hear if anybody was in the hall. When I thought the coast was clear, I opened the door just enough to let me out. I looked down to where my shower things were suppose to be, but they were gone._ Did they take them?_

"Hello Addison." I jumped and turned around to face the person that snuck up on me. My hand reaching for the knife I had tucked into my pocket. "Lose something?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while guys. I had issues with my computer and I got s bit of writer's block. I decided on a different route for this part since everybody had guessed my original thought. Plus that was where I ran into some writer's block. If you guys don't like this chapter sorry. In all honesty, I'm not really to thrilled with this chapter. I think I might have lost it towards the end. Anyway, let me know what you think. I hope the next few chapters will flow better. Again it may be a bit.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

I froze as my eyes met the brown orbs of Caleb's. He was holding my stuff in his hands. _Yep they took them._Next to him was Pogue, his arms crossed and an agitated look across his face. Tyler and Reid were nowhere in sight. Guess Caleb decided he and Pogue would be more rational.

"What are you doing here Addison?," Caleb asked.

"I thought I left something in my gym locker." They looked at each other then back to me. I could tell they didn't believe me for a second.

"What did you hear?" I could tell by his voice Pogue was trying to control his anger. I fingered my knife behind my back. I was glad I hadn't pulled it out, that might've made matters worse. _Who am I kidding, its already worse. The guys I'm watching to see if they have powers do have powers, and they just busted me eavesdropping on their group meeting of said powers._ I did what I thought was best in this situation. What any trained hunter would do would do when they found themselves ill equipped against an adversary. I ran.

I guess Caleb and Pogue weren't quite expecting that reaction because it took them a few seconds to start calling for me, and a minute or two before they were chasing after me. I just ignored them and pushed myself faster, pretending that I was running from a werewolf. Just as I reached the corner, Tyler jumped out and grabbed me.

"Addison we just want to talk. Please calm down."

"I'm sorry Tyler." I caught a glimpse of his confused face from the corner of my eye before my defense training kicked into gear. Tyler soon found himself on his back sliding slightly down the hallway that his two friends were still running down. Pogue fell on him, losing his balance as he put on the brakes after running full speed. Caleb almost fell, but at the last second regained his balance. He stopped to help his friends back up. I felt bad doing that because Tyler was such a sweet guy, but I wasn't about to let them use their powers on me without giving them a fight. That wasn't the Cooper way.

I continued running down the hall to my room. Dean could yell at me for disobeying his orders later. Right now I needed them to get me out of here. I was half way there when a figure jumped out of the stairwell. I saw a black beanie and fingerless gloves, then my eyes connected with his.

"Easy," Reid said as he held up his hands as a way to try and calm me like I was a skittish mare. I stepped to the right, he stepped to the right. I stepped to the left, he stepped to the left. I stopped. He took a step forward, his hands still raised, and I stayed in place. When he saw I wasn't going to move, he quickly closed the distance between us and grabbed my arms. Holding them tightly to my side, he looked up to see where the other three were. _Big mistake_. I brought my knee up and made contact. "_FUCK!!_" Reid looked at me, the pain evident on his face and in his eyes. He removed his hands from my arms and grabbed himself as he sank to the floor. I knew I was going to regret that later. Unless a guy is being an absolute pervert or you have no other way to escape an attack, you should never really hit him there.

I didn't have time to contemplate if I should apologize to Reid. I heard three sets of feet pounding down the hallway. I made it to my door. Whipping out my keys, I quickly unlocked it and ran in; slamming it shut and locking it back up. I ran to my closet and grabbed my duffle bag that had my weapons in it. I tossed it on the floor by the spare bed where my clothes and school things were laying. I then proceeded to fling things off the bed in search for my cell. I had to get a hold of the guys immediately. I didn't think what I had here would be what I needed. I had just found my phone when I heard knocking on my door.

"Addison, open up." It was Caleb's voice I heard but I knew all four of them were out there and I figured they were all really pissed off at me for the moment, especially Reid. I quickly flipped my phone open and speed dialed Mason.

"Come on, come on." While it rang, I unzipped my duffle and started looking through my weapons.

"Addison we just need to talk with you," Tyler pleaded through the door. _Rock salt, no. Dagger, no. Holy water, no._

"Come on Addison." Pogue's voice sounded on the other side. I was surprised they were being so quite and not yelling at the top of their lungs and beating on the door. Probably didn't want to draw attention. _Machete, no. Shot gun, no. Aha, revolver_. I checked to make sure I had enough bullets. They were filled with dead mans blood but I didn't care at this point. I just needed something to keep them away until the guys got here. Finally after what seemed like forever, but really was only a couple of minutes, Mason answered his phone.

"What's up Pup?"

"Alright that's it. We're coming in Addison." I could tell by the sound of his voice Reid had had enough.

"Mason, I need you guys here now. They have them." The door hit the wall hard but not hard enough to make anybody wake up and check what was going on.

"Addison….Addison….ADDISON!!" I didn't respond to Mason's shouts. I looked at the four guys standing in front of me. Four sets of eyes were focused on me and the gun I held. One brown, one green, one blue. I froze when my gaze landed on Reid's pitch black eyes. _Should've grabbed the holy water_. The phone dropped from my hands and clattered on the floor. I adjusted my grip on the gun and looked at them. Mason's shouts had become nonexistent. We were at a standoff. Reid's eyes slowly turned back to his signature blue.

"Addison…" Caleb said taking a step forward.

"Stay back," I demanded cocking the gun. Caleb raised his hands a returned to his original position.

"Addison, please put the gun down. We're not going to hurt you," Tyler said, his eyes pleading with me.

"You actually expect me to believe you?" They said nothing. "How long?" They looked at me trying to decide what exactly I was asking. "How long have you possessed them?" Their looks turned into ones of complete confusion.

"Addison, what are you talking about?," Pogue asked.

"Just answer he damn question!"

"We're not possessed Addison," Caleb said trying to get me to let my guard down. I scoffed at him.

"Yeah sure. Then why were his eyes black like every other demon's?" I needed to get them to the Devil's traps, but how.

"Tex, I don't know what the hell you're talking about but we can explain." I just looked at Reid. Part of me really wanted to trust them, to believe them. The other part of me told me that I couldn't trust them. That they were dangerous and would hurt me. I was trying to decide what I should do when the squeal of tires in the parking lot caused me to let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. _Calvary is here_. In about three minutes I heard feet once again pounding down the hallway. The door, which I hadn't even noticed had closed, swung open slamming against the wall harder this time. I really hoped nobody would come to check on the noise.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Sam stood in the doorway, shotgun pointed at the four of them. Their eyes widened in surprise and fear. I had to admit I was a little afraid too. I had _never _seen that look in Sam's eyes before. It looked like if one of them so much as breathed the wrong way, Sam would pull the trigger. It was frightening. I looked behind him to see Mason with his gun and some holy water. I knew Dean must have been in the Impala waiting to get us out of here and to safety.

"You ok Addy?," Mason asked as he inched his way over to me. The guys backed up seeing they now had three guns pointed at them.

"Please Addison, we can explain." I looked at Reid. He seemed to be pleading with me to listen to them, his gaze constantly alternating between me and Sam.

"Let's go Addy," Sam said, never taking his eyes off of them. Mason grabbed my duffle of weapons and moved me in between him and Sam. I made my way over to the door and, after slipping the holy water into his pocket, Mason grabbed my hand and led me out. Sam followed behind us a moment later and we started to run. Throwing ourselves down the stairs and out the doors, to the Impala, which sat with its engine revving and Dean behind the wheel.

"Let's go, let's go," Dean said as Mason threw my duffle into the back of the Impala. I climbed in on the passenger side while Sam kept watch. Once I was safely in, he jumped into the passenger seat and before he even had the door closed Dean was shooting out of the parking lot. I hadn't even realized it was raining when we ran outside. Sam., Mason, and I were soaked. I turned to look back at the school. I saw the guys just come out of the doors as we reached the gates. Off to the east side of the building I noticed a figure hiding in the shadows, but before I could get a chance to look at it Mason grabbed my face in his hands.

"Are you okay Addy?" I couldn't say anything only nod my head in reply. All three seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Mason wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the hug, never wanting to let go. I hadn't even noticed that I had tears streaming down my face until I heard Mason trying to calm me down. "It's ok. I've got you." He rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back until my tears had stopped and I was hiccupping.

By the time we had gotten back to the house, the ferocity of the rain had increased and brought with it lightening and thunder. We made it into the house and quickly changed into some dry clothes. I was toweling my hair as I walked down the stairs. Sam had given me one of his Stanford t-shirts, Mason a pair of his sleep shorts, and Dean had given me one of his long-sleeved button-up shirts.

I entered the living room where all three of my brothers sat waiting for me. We had decided to bunker down in the living room and take shifts on watch. The whole house had protection set up but the guys said they felt better if we were all in the same room with only one entrance. An assortment of weapons lay before the fireplace. I took the seat next to Sam on the couch. Mason sat in the chair and Dean was on his feet near leaning against the fireplace. All were acting casual, but I knew their muscles were tense and ready to spring into action.

"What happened Addy?" Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah Pup. You said that they have them. I'm guessing you mean the powers but how did you find out?" I turned to look at Dean and I could see the emotions in his eyes, even though his face was blank. Relief that I was okay, fear at the thought of almost losing me, and anger for me not calling them immediately. I took a breath and told them the story, blow by blow. I watched as Dean started pacing when I mentioned going down to the pool, I saw Mason struggle to hold in a laugh when I told them what I did to Reid, and I saw the apology in Sam's eyes when I looked at him and told him about when they entered my room, how he had actually scared me.

"What did I tell you?" I looked at Dean. He said it so softly that I almost didn't even hear it. "What did I _tell _you??"

"To call if anything…."

"To _call_ if anything happens. _Not_ go in unarmed, almost get yourself killed, and _then call_!!" His voice was slowly starting to rise.

"Dean, chill out man."

"No Sammy. She knows better than this. _YOU_ know better than that Addison Marie Cooper. You ignored what I told you and almost got yourself killed."

"I think you might be being a little over-dramatic there Dean." He shot me a look that halted what ever I was going to say next in my throat.

"Over-dramatic. _OVER-DRAMATIC!!_ They were in your room and had you surrounded. _Excuse me _for caring about whether you_ live or DIE, _ADDISON!!" Dean quickly turned away and braced his hands on the mantle of the fireplace. Tears started brimming my eyes once again and I forced them back. I knew he was going to yell, I had disobeyed an order. Thing was though, we weren't in the military. We weren't soldiers. We were just kids who had this life thrust upon them. We didn't get to make a choice of whether we wanted it or not. No, we were _told_ this was how it is. Sam had tried to break away, but Dean pulled him right back in. It was something I would get upset about from time to time. I remembered asking my dad for the first time why we did this, why couldn't we be normal. He told me that too many people's lives are at stake and that if we didn't do who would.

I understood that we saved people. How could you do this job and not see it. The problem I had was when people refused to thank us. I don't care about getting paid for it or anything, but a simple thank you would be nice. Many people would just refuse to believe that the things in the dark, the stuff of nightmares, actually existed in their world. It would also be great if we didn't have to be on the run from the law. If we could just use our real names. In truth, this had been the first job I had been on in which we all used our real names. This was especially dangerous for Dean and Sam, but I knew the only reason this came about was because the Provost was an old friend of my dad.

"Okay let's just all calm down for a minute. Now Addy, you said Reid's eyes were black, right?" I nodded my head at Sam's question, not fully trusting my voice at the moment.

"Do you think they are possessed?," Mason asked getting up and squatting down in front of me. Dean turned back to look at us. He had calmed down a bit but I could still see the anger in his eyes.

"I don't know." It came out so soft I wasn't sure they had heard me.

"What do you mean?," Sam asked placing his hand on my shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly.

"I mean I'm not sure. I couldn't figure out how to get them in the Devil's trap so I…I just don't know."

"They're not possessed." We all snapped our heads in Dean's direction.

"Are you sure?," Mason asked as he stood up and looked at Dean. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, something they tended to do often when Sam and I were in the room and they didn't want to say something around us. Must have something to do with big brothers. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I double checked all the safeties in her room before I left. If they were possessed or were going to hurt her they wouldn't have made it through the door." I had completely forgotten about the other safeties we had se in place. Dean was right, anybody or anything that meant me harm would never have been able to cross the threshold of that room. Which meant that they were telling the truth. They just wanted to explain.

"Great," I said as I dropped my head into my hands. The buys looked at me.

"What's wrong Addy?"

"I screwed up. I blew cover. Now how are we going to figure out which side they're on and if they're involved with the disappearances?"

"Don't worry Lil' Bit. We'll figure it out." I looked up at Dean and he gave me a small smile. I knew it would take him a little bit longer then a couple of minutes to forgive me, but we were working our way there. Even though we had decided the Sons weren't currently a danger, we still slept in the living room and took shifts on watch. When dawn began to creep through the window on the door we decided that everything was okay. The guys refused to let me go to school and Mason called the Provost to tell him I wasn't coming in. Sometimes it was a benefit that someone in power knew what was going on, made it easier to get off on things.

That afternoon, Sam was the only one with me since Dean and Mason had headed out to get some food. I had decided to cook since we actually had a kitchen for once. The guys, who were also sick of diner food and takeout, quickly agreed. Mason of course was going to help me since my culinary skills lacked in some areas. Around two thirty my cell started to go off. I looked at it but didn't recognize the number. I motioned to Sam, who was by my side instantly. I answered the phone, placing it on speaker so Sam could hear as well.

"Hello?"

"Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Tyler."

"I know."

"Look we really need to talk to you. It's important." I looked to Sam, he gave me a look indicating I could do what I want, but I knew it wouldn't be that simple. At least one of them would be with me, either right beside me or shadowing me.

"How did you even get my number?"

"Reid." I looked at Sam and knew what he was thinking.

"How did he get it?"

"He kind of got it from you when you went to the bathroom the other night." Oh yeah, the guys were going to be having a talk with him real soon. "I swear I didn't know."

"I'm sure you didn't Tyler."

"So can we talk to you?"

"Well I don't think my brothers are going to let me out of their sight for a while, especially to meet up with you guys."

"Well, we kind of figured we would talk to all of you. We assumed you told them everything anyway."

"You know its not a good idea to assume things. However, in this case you would be right. I'm also guessing you guys have some questions for me."

"Yeah, we do actually." I could see Tyler rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he said this. I actually wasn't surprised they had Tyler call me. I knew it would either be him or Caleb since Caleb was the leader. Tyler, however, had this feel to him. He come off as threatening as the others. Guess that's because he is the baby.

"Tell you what why don't you guys come over to the house for dinner. We can talk then. Seven sound good?"

"Hold on." Even though his hand covered the mouth piece, I could hear muffled voices in the background as Tyler asked the guys what they thought. "Your brothers won't pull any guns on us will they?," he asked. I could hear the slight fear in his voice and looked to Sam. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"As long as you guys don't make any threatening movements I think you'll be okay. Just tell Reid to be on his best behavior." I heard Tyler turn and relay my message to Reid. I then heard Reid's colorful response asking why he was the one getting told how to act, and Pogue and Caleb's chuckles.

"He'll be good." I then proceeded to give him directions to the house. After I hung up I turned to Sam waiting for his opinion on all this.

"You think that's a good idea Addy?"

"We already know that they aren't going to harm us. We determined that last night. Besides if they do, at least we're on our ground and we have the means to take care of them." I heard the front door open and close.

"True, but I still don't think Dean and Mason are going to like this."

"Aren't going to like what?," Dean asked as he and Mason walked into the kitchen with the groceries. Sam just sent me a look that said _you get to tell them_. I sent one right back clearly saying one thing, _chicken_.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Okay here is the next chapter. Part of this chapter didn't even come to mind until I started writing it and it just kind of flowed. I love it when that happens. Gives me knew ways and ideas for things. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Addison and Mason and any other characters you don't recognise unless otherwise stated.

* * *

After arguing with Dean and listening to him bitch and moan for almost two and a half hours, Mason and I headed into the kitchen to talk and prepare dinner. Sam, after spending two of those hours laughing at me and Dean bickering back and forth, retreated to the living room with his laptop. He said he was going to do some more research since we still had a job to do. When he realized he wasn't going to get his way, Dean headed outside to the work on the Impala. He made sure to slam the door on his way out. Guess it was going to be another couple of hours before he was no longer angry with me.

"So…" I looked at Mason. "What's all this about Pup?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean last night you were scared to death of them and now you're inviting them over for dinner. What changed?"

"I guess I just figured if they really wanted to hurt me they would've and nobody could've stopped it."

"Wanna bet?" I turned to see Dean walk into the kitchen. He had his shirt off and his hands and forearms were covered in grease.

"Face it guys, they let me run. They could've used their powers at any point in time to get me to stop but the only time they used them was to get into my room." I saw Dean's eyes darken at the last part of my comment.

"Who used 'em?"

"Huh?" I turned back to the stove stirring the noodles so they didn't stick together. Mason had gotten the supplies to make my grandmother's lasagna.

"You heard me. Which one of them used their powers to get into your room?" He's right, I knew what he was asking and I really didn't want to answer. There was going to be enough tension in the house when the guys showed up, I really didn't want to make it worse. Especially since Reid was already on Dean's bad side from the events at Nicky's last night. Thankfully, Sam decided to enter at that moment and prevented me from having to say anything.

"So I'm still at a loss on the connection for the disappearances." Dean turned his attention to his brother.

"We've been running in circles on that for almost two weeks now Sammy. I don't think anything is going to change overnight."

"Do you think whatever it was has moved on?," I asked as I drained the noodles, pushing Dean out of the way so I could get to the sink. I had to slap his hand away as he made to reach in and steal one. I glared at him and he gave me an impish grin.

"I think if it had it would be doing the same thing just somewhere else and Bobby would have picked up on it," Mason said as he stirred the sauce.

"Well Bobby did take that other hunt. Could be tying him up at the moment," Sam said as he took a seat on the bar.

"Come on Sammy." Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. This is Bobby we're talking about. He's like dad. Nothing is going to tie him up when it comes to a hunt," he said as he to a drink.

"He's still human Dean."

"Please don't say that Sam. We don't want to jinx anything," I said as I laid the noodles out. I tossed and onion to Sam and he started to chop it. Dean finished his beer and informed us he was going to take a shower. Mason was mixing some ingredients into the sauce and I was getting the cheese ready.

"It just doesn't make sense." I could tell by the way he was going at the onion Sam was getting frustrated. We were spending too much time on this case. Every second on this case was a second Dean lost. We seemed to be no closer to finding the answer for the disappearances then a way out of his deal.

"You want to take it easy on the onion there Sammy? I think it's sorry." I chuckled at Mason. He always seemed to try and come up with lame jokes or comments at a time when tensions were high and we all needed a laugh. Sam looked at the minced onion and mumbled a sorry while he set the knife down.

"I mean think about it, four kids have gone missing in the span of a month. No trace, no clue, nothing. The disappearance areas are completely clean, so clean the police didn't find anything when they were there. Now, it's going on three weeks since the last disappearance and we've still got nothing." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the bar watching me and Mason. I could understand his frustration. A case never took this long. I was starting to feel that there was more tied into these disappearances then what we were seeing or being given.

"Have you heard anything around school about it Pup?" Mason and Sam turned their full attention to me. I just shook my head. Nothing that I'd say is legit. Just rumors of overactive, hormonal teenagers."

"Bad mouthing your own Lil' Bit?" Dean walked into the kitchen and took the spot next to Sam. I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the favor.

"I have to say you're hormonal enough for all of us Dean." He just smirked at me and winked. _Ugh, brothers_.

"Well what have you heard, even if its crap." I turned back to what I was doing and answered Sam's question.

"The girl Cara Johnstone is very quite and keeps to herself mostly. Only seems to have a few friends which includes her roommate. Average student, tutors middle school kids, family is moderately well off, not from big money like the other missing student Brian Marks. Brain Marks is one of four children from a very well off family. They are well known and his dad has many business connections in major cities like New York, Los Angeles, and Miami. He's on the swim team and plays basketball, was looking into Yale and Brown.

Rumor is that they had a little fling and she wound up pregnant. Her parents disowned her and his parents refused to acknowledge the child, encouraging them to abort it or give it up for adoption. Then there's the rumor that she got pregnant by him on purpose because she was just looking for an easy ticket into the money and he decided to kill her before word got out." I had started layering the lasagna in the pan as I finished telling them the stupid rumors going around the school and possibly the town.

"What about the other two?," Dean asked.

"Not much on them since they don't attend Spencer but 'Public'." I used air quotes to emphasize how stupid I thought the spoiled brats at Spencer were being. Apparently it was a big thing when someone from a public school got into Spencer. Sarah explained to me her first couple of days and how she was treated. It just made my opinion of Spencer students that much lower. "Anyway, the guy Alex Harper was a mechanic at McMullen's. His uncle owns the place. Overall, apparently a pretty nice guy, not rude, somewhat quit, except with his friends. The other guy Jacob Martin had graduated last year and actually worked at Nicky's. Sarah told me him and Caleb got along well because their mothers were friends and neighbors growing up. Didn't hang out with him much but they were acquainted."

"But that still gives us nothing," Sam said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What did you expect Sammy? Its small town, high school gossip. You actually think you're going to get the truth?" Dean looked at his brother like he was an idiot and not someone who had gone to Stanford to become a lawyer.

"I don't know. I just thought somebody might have seen or heard something." I put the pan in the oven and set the timer.

"Given the areas of disappearance I don't think that's highly likely Sam. I mean they were practically out in the middle of nowhere. Besides, if someone had heard or seen something , I think they would have told the police at once," Mason said.

"Yeah have you seen the reward money out on that Marks kid. If I knew something that wouldn't make them think I was crazy I'd report it and collect that money," Dean said.

"I don't think you have to worry so much about the crazy as about being wanted by the feds Dean," I said shaking my head at him. He just rolled his eyes at me. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Who you looking to impress Pup?" I turned to look at them. All three of them had smirks on their faces.

"Oh no, don't even." Their smirks widened into grins.

"Which one is it Addy?"

"Well let's see, two of the blokes are taken so that leaves two others." Mason crossed his arms and looked at me.

"It's none of them."

"Sure Lil' Bit."

"Come on Addy you can tell us. Is it Tyler or Reid?" I saw all three guys eyes darken slightly when Sam mentioned Reid. Apparently none of them were ready to forgive him for his attempts at Nicky's last night. That kind of irked me a little since they had all done some sort of manipulation to get a girl. Well all except Sam, I think. I couldn't be sure since I had lost contact with him for about a year.

"I told you, none of them. Why would I even bother getting involved with one of them when we're not going to be here long." They just smirked again. "Ugh." I threw my hands in the air and stomped put of the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. I turned the water on and let it get warm before stripping and stepping into the refreshing stream. I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I heard it.

"_Addison._" A soft whisper saying my name. I could instantly tell it was a male voice. I figured it was one of the guys trying to scare me, so I just ignored it. "_Addison_."

"Alright guys knock it off," I said as I lathered up the soap. I rinsed of and got out. As I was drying myself off, I felt a cold rush of air against my back. I instantly tensed as what felt like fingers trailed down my arm.

"_So beautiful_." It was the same voice. The mirror was fogged up and reflected nothing. I felt the fingers again this time at the nape of my neck. I turned quickly around, but saw nothing in the room with me. I rushed to the door, in a hurry to get out. I yanked on it but it didn't budge. "_Addison_." I started pulling on the door with all my might., panic starting to grip me. _Was this the thing that had gotten the other four_. Scared I started banging on the door hoping the guys would hear me.

"MASON!! SAM!! DEAN!! HELP!!" I felt my towel being tugged from around me and I stopped banging with one of my hands to grip it tightly to me. I wasn't sure what this thing was, but whatever it was it managed to get into the house past all our defenses.

"ADDISON!!" I was relieved to hear Sam's voice on the other side.

"Sam. Something's in here and it's locked the door." I saw the knob turn and heard Sam ramming into it with his shoulder. I took a step back and it was a mistake. Suddenly I was against the wall with my arms pinned at my side. The fingers were once again on my skin. They started at my knew and slowly were making their way up my leg. They had reached the edge of the towel and stopped when I heard Dean and Mason's footsteps. I heard the commotion going on outside the door.

"ADDISON! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? ARE YOU OKAY?" Dean's voice faded as a blanket seemed to wrap itself around me silencing all sounds. I could now hear the breathing of the thing that had me trapped. I wonder if it knew we had come for it and it was trying to stop us. Suddenly, the fingers continued their journey upward. My towel started to part and the fingers skipped up to my stomach.

"_So beautiful_." I shut my eyes. I couldn't see the thing anyway but I really didn't want to see what it was doing to me. Feeling it was enough. The fingers had reached the part of the towel that was tucked at my chest. Suddenly they stopped once again. The blanket had been lifted and I could hear the guys outside trying to brake down the door. I felt a breath next to my ear and I heard its last words to me.

"_You are MINE, Addison_." Then it was gone. I sunk down to the floor and curled up. The door suddenly busted open, slamming against the wall next to me. I noticed Dean lowered his leg and had his shotgun at the ready. Mason and Sam stood slightly behind him both with their own guns. They quickly looked around and saw me on the floor crying. They rushed over at once. Sam pulled the towel closed and tightened it around me.

"Addy?" I could hear the concern in Mason's voice and read the looks on all three of their faces. "Oh Addy." Mason scooped me up in his arms and carried me o my room. Sam and Dean following closely behind. He laid me on my bed and covered me with the throw blanket at the end. He sat on the bed beside me and pulled me into his chest. Holding me close and rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm me up. I hadn't even realized I was freezing. I was scared and numb. Sam and Dean took a seat on my bed and close to me and Mason. Mason continued to try and sooth me. "I've got you Pup. You're okay. I've got you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Alright so I seem to keep bringing the drama on Addison. I know she probably seems weak but shes not really. She is only seventeen after all so she is still growing and learning her limits (no offense to anyone that age). Another brother chapter but the Sons will be in the next one. Promise.

In answer to winchesterxgirl I like Dean too (let's face it Jensen Ackles is a good looking specimen) but in this story he has only brotherly interest. He is just really protective of her because she is a girl that he has seen grow up. He has watched out for her numerous times. He knows that she is becoming a woman, he can't deny that evidence, but he can still see her as the little 5 yr old that crawled into his bed because she was scared of a storm. I think that keeps him deterred from a romantic interest. Sorry if I made it confusing. It's hard to write about sibling bonds when you have none.

**Disclaimer:** The usual. You know I don't own Supernatural or The Covenant.

* * *

After I had calmed down and found my voice, I told the guys what had happened. Dean went and grabbed his EMF and checked out the bathroom. Mason went around the house to check the safeties we had put up. None of us were sure how it got in. It hadn't harmed me but we knew that its intent had been malicious. Sam stayed with me in my room, turning his back so I could get dressed. The guys weren't going to let me go without a bodyguard now. As I was pulling on my jeans, I was wondering how that would work during school. Dean came back into the room. He noticed I didn't have my shirt on and turned his head quickly.

"Anything?," Sam asked his back still turned to me.

"Nothing. What ever it was it didn't disturb the fields at all."

"You guys can urn around now." They turned back to see me fully dressed. Mason walked back into the room.

"Well I think I figured out how it got in. Apparently one of the windows doesn't shut properly and there is a draft, screwed up the salt line. So I laid one in front of the door and put a devil's trap on the ceiling above the window." We stared at him with relief. That meant this thing had just caught a lucky break. Our defenses were secure now. It wouldn't be getting in here again.

"So what do we do now?," I asked looking at my brothers.

"We figure out what this son of a bitch is before it comes after you again," Dean said with a hard look on his face.

"Guess I need to start carrying my dagger in my school bag then."

"You're not going to be left alone." The fire in Dean's eyes flared. This…thing had threatened his family and it was going to pay.

"How do you propose I do that Dean? I have classes that you guys can't be in without raising warning flags as to what we are doing here. I have to go to school because again it will raise flags. So enlighten me?" I knew I shouldn't have been taking my anger out on Dean. He was just trying to protect me but that was the second time in twenty-four hours that I had been helpless and needed my brothers to get me out. It pissed me off. I have taken on demons, werewolves, banshees, ghosts, you name it, but I had left my defenses slip this week. The sound of the timer on the oven broke the silence and the stare contest between me and Dean. I left the room and was quickly followed by the guys into the kitchen.

"What about them?," Sam asked.

"Them who?," Mason asked as I removed the lasagna from the oven.

"The Sons."

"I'm not trusting my baby sister's life to a bunch of kids Sammy."

"Come on Dean."

"No you come on Sam. They are _inexperienced_ with this kind of stuff. How could they possibly protect her?"

"They have powers Dean."

"Powers that we don't even know what are going to be used for."

"I don't know Dean, Sam has a point. They can protect her just as much as we can." Dean turned to Mason with an incredulous look on his face.

"You mean to tell me you would trust those kids, those _teenage guys_ with your baby sister's life? She is the only family you have left and you're throwing her to the wolves."

"Watch it Winchester." Mason's demeanor had changed greatly. His eyes darkened, his stance straightened, and his muscles tightened. I looked at Sam at the same time his vision turned to me. We knew we had to stop this before things that would later be regretted were said. Dean had hardened his face and stance too.

"_I will not stand by while my little sister is in danger_!!"

"_MY _little sister Dean. _MINE_. It is _my_ job to protect _her_. Just like it is _your_ job to protect _Sam_."

"Yeah and when were you ever around to do that? I looked after her and Sammy half my life. I was the one who watched her while our parents and you were on a hunt. You were _never_ willing to stay behind and protect her. I was the one she crawled into bed with when the storms hit, the one who patched her up when she got injured, and the one who visited her when she was in the hospital. I was the one who _went_ with her on her first hunt. Where were you, huh? Where?" I saw the look in Mason's eyes. Dean was pushing all the wrong buttons. He was going to find out that Coopers had just as much of a temper as Winchesters. "Oh that's right, you didn't want to _waste your time_ keeping track of a _kid_. You had more important things to do. Weren't those your exact words?" I stared at them shocked. I remembered when my parents said I could go on my first hunt. I had begged them to let Mason take me. He was arriving from England the next day and I wanted nothing more than my big brother to be there for my first time.

I remembered Mason walking through the door of the bar with our dad and the Winchesters. Dad and John had disappointed looks on their faces and Dean looked like he was about to blow a gasket. I rushed over Mason and wrapped him in a hug. He hugged me back but not in the same way that he usually did. I thought it was odd but shrugged it off thinking he was just tired from the flight. When I told him about my parents letting me go on my first hunt, he just nodded his head. I then asked him the question I had waited all night and day to ask.

"_Will you take me Mason?"_

"_Sorry Pup. I've got another hunt to go on, but I'm sure you'll do fine."_ He then patted me on the shoulder and walked off to his room. The other four men had watched the exchange, three with sad looks on their faces. Dean turned red and looked like he was ready to kill. Dad told me that maybe Mason could go on the next one. John patted my head and said

"_You're going to do great kiddo."_ They then walked off towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. I turned to Sam and Dean. Dean was still fuming and Sam gave him an elbow to his side. They looked at me and Sam gave me a sympathetic smile. I was fighting back the tears with all I had, but I closed my eyes and one slipped out. I opened my eyes when I felt fingers brush it away. Dean looked at me.

"_It's going to be alright Addy. I'll go with ya and we're going to kick its ass."_ Dean gave me a wink and a smile that I couldn't help return. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"_Thanks Dean."_

"_Anytime Lil' Bit. I'm always here for you."_ I snapped out of my memory when I saw Mason step forward and throw a right hook at Dean. Suddenly they were attacking each other. It took a couple of minutes but Sam and I were finally able to separate them. Dean had a cut above his eyebrow and Mason stood back with a busted lip I knew both of them would have some bruising colors tomorrow.. Then Mason spoke.

"I will do whatever I think is best for her and right now they are going to be the best protection for her during school." Mason crossed his arms and glared at Dean. At his moment he looked exactly like our father. Standing tall and proud with the fire in his eyes. This was what our dad looked liked when he meant what he said. Sam saw it and so did Dean. There was no halfway on this, what Mason had just said was final.

Dean glared at him. He made to go for him again but Sam threw himself between them. Mason smirked at Dean and I saw the fire in his eyes light up. He turned his gaze to me and instantly that fire died and was replace by guilt and remorse for hurting me by revealing the truth. He left the kitchen grabbing his leather jacket off the chair as he went. We heard the door slam and the engine of the Impala as it roared to life. The sound of screeching tires sounded in the driveway then faded as they continued down the road. Sam and Mason turned to me. I just continued staring straight ahead at the direction Dean had taken.

"Look Pup…" Mason started as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't call me that." I shook his hand off and turned to look at him, the anger and hurt clearly evident in my eyes. I could see the pain and regret in his eyes but I didn't care. Just like he hadn't cared for me.

"Addy please le me explain…"

"Explain what? What is there to explain Mason, huh? That I'm just a stupid little kid that you are tired of babysitting?"

"No…."

"You're a _bastard_, you know that. I have never in all my life been so disappointed or angry with you. I just wanted my brother, _my older brother_ that I rarely got to see, that I looked up to, to be with me on my first hunt. To show me what he knew. To have him stand there and smile at me and be _proud_ of me, his little sister."

"Addy I am proud of you. I…"

"No. No your not. Dad was proud of me, mom was proud of me, Dean and Sam are proud of me. Hell even John was proud of me. I thought you cared about me Mason but now…now I'm not so sure." With that I turned and headed towards the front door.

"Addison wait! Please listen to me." I could hear the sadness in Mason's voice but I ignored his calls. I opened the front door just as Caleb was getting ready to knock.

"Hey Addison." He gave me a small smile but it disappeared as soon as he took in my tears.

"What's wrong?," Sarah asked immediately concerned. I just shook my head and closed the door, blocking out Sam and Mason's voices. I was thankful that Sam was telling Mason to let me go calm down once he heard Caleb's voice.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to get out of here."

"Thought you were going to feed us. Ow." Reid rubbed the back of his head where both Tyler and Pogue had smacked him. Hard.

"How about we get some take out and go somewhere else and talk about everything. My treat."

"Sounds good to me," Tyler said as he turned and headed towards the black hummer that sat in the drive. Everybody else followed suit. Tyler sat in the driver's seat while Pogue took shotgun. I sat in the back next to the door on the passenger's side. Sarah took the seat next to me and Caleb and Reid followed in behind her.

I turned to look out the window and saw Mason standing in the doorway. He looked beaten. I knew I should've listened to his explanation but I was just too hurt at the moment. Sam was right I just needed to get away from him for a bit and clear my head. I continued looking out the window and watched the scenery roll by when I felt Sarah's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"So you guys are witches?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this up. Got writer's block and had to work through it. Not real sure this chapter is up to par but you guys can judge that for yourselves. Just be gentle please. Sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling and grammer. Tried to catch them all, but I'm only human.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

"So you guys are witches?" They just looked at me. "Like Harry Potter or…"

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass." Reid crossed his arms in a huff. It actually reminded me of a two year old that didn't get the toy he wanted from the store.

"Okay." I just looked at them waiting for their explanation.

"Let's wait until we get to the house. I promise we'll explain there. Okay?," Caleb seemed to plead. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to look out the window once again. Tyler pulled up in front of the diner and I hopped out.

"What does everybody want?" Orders started flying at me.

"You know what I'll come in with you. You'll need some help carrying the food and that way the guys can talk amongst themselves for a bit." I just nodded and Sarah followed me into he diner. We went up to he counter and I placed the order to go. Sarah looked at me shocked.

"How were you able to remember all of that?"

"I have a pretty good short term memory for things like that. Working in my mom's roadhouse helped. We served food there too. Since I'm too young to serve alcohol, I was a waitress and pretty much handled all the food orders."

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be. It's not a big deal." We ordered two shakes to have while we waited for the food. I followed Sarah to a booth and we sat down.

"So…" I looked at her waiting for her to ask her question. I had a feeling she had wanted to ask since she got to he house. "What exactly happen to make you rush out of your house this afternoon?" I had a feeling that was going to be a question that would come up but I was hoping it would be a little bit later.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just some silly sibling drama."

"Addy, the look in your eyes didn't make it seem silly." I avoided looking at Sarah by turning my gaze out the window. I had never really had anybody to talk to about situations they weren't involved in. It was new for me and I was hesitant to divulge the details of what happened today.

"I understand being surrounded by all guys there are times you really just need a girl to talk. If you don't want to talk about it now that's fine, but I'm here when you're ready." I turned my gaze back to Sarah. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sincere. It was strange having a girl around to talk to. Jo and I had our moments but we tended to fight more like sisters than talk like sisters sometimes did. I could tell Sarah was offering me friendship. I was unsure if I should take it, I'm not exactly great friend material what with chasing the creatures that live in your nightmares or them coming after me. Another question I had was if she would rescind the offer once she heard the reason behind my appearance in Ipswich. Hearing the bell over the door ring, I noticed Sarah looking behind me o see who had entered. I then noticed that she had stiffened and paled.

"Hello ladies." I tensed as I realized who the voice belonged to. "How are this fine evening?," Chase asked as he took a seat next me. He casually threw his arm across the back of the booth. I turned to look at him and saw as the smile on his face widened making me shiver. "Cold?," he asked as he moved closer to me and brought his arm down around my shoulder, pulling me right against him. It looked like Sarah wasn't going to say anything so I was going to have to take the reins.

"Hello Chase. What brings you here?"

"Just hungry. I'm guessing you two feel the same." His fingers were sliding gently up and down my arm. "I could really use some company." His voice was rough and low. I didn't miss his meaning behind the comment and neither did Sarah as she reached for her phone.

"Sorry Chase but we have plans tonight." He looked at me with a smirk on his face. He was about o say something when the waitress brought over our food.

"Here you go girls. Sorry about the wait."

"Its fine," Sarah said, finally finding her voice. She quickly stood up and grabbed half of the food. I looked to Chase to let me out, but he just continued to sit there.

"Lot of food there. Guess you ladies have plans with the boys then huh?" He turned his attention from the food to me. His eyes darkened slightly. It looked like he was trying to keep his temper in check.. "Sarah would you excuse us for a moment? I need to have a little chat with Addison about a private matter." He turned and smiled menacingly at her. She looked even more frightened. She glanced at me and I nodded my head telling her I would be okay. She seemed hesitant but after another look from me she turned and went back to the guys. Chase turned back to me, running his fingers across my arms again.

"What do you want Chase?," I asked as I moved back into the booth, trying to get his hands off of me. It worked but he scooted closer to me. My back pressed against the window and I knew there was no way to get out without using force. He had me cornered.

"I just wanted some time alone with you. You're always with those guys or your brothers and I never get to spend anytime with you." He gave me a sad face that I didn't buy for a second. Realizing this he stopped and his face turned serious. "You are a beautiful woman Addison." His hand caressed my cheek. "I want you. I think that's pretty obvious."

"Yeah well, you can't always get what you want." His eyes turned cold and his hand dropped to my arm, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh I'll get what I want." He tightened his grip even more. I tried to not show the pain I was feeling. His face moved towards mine. I thought he was going to kiss me and I was then going to cause a scene by kicking his ass. His lips were almost brushing mine when he moved to my ear. "I know all about you Addison Cooper. You and your brothers. I know what you do, I know why you're here, and I know how much trouble you would be in if the authorities learned the whereabouts of Dean and Sam." He whispered. He pulled back and smiled at me. Releasing my arm, he got up. He turned back to me and looked amused. "That dagger really isn't going to help you with me baby." Shock was clearly evident on my face, but then turned to anger. _How does he know about me?_ "I do like seeing that little fire in your eyes though." He leaned towards me again, one hand on the table and one on the back of the seat. "Very sexy."

With that he straightened up and headed to the door. As he got here the door opened to reveal Caleb and Reid. The three boys stared each other down. Chase turned back to look at me, giving me one last smirk. He then glanced back at the guys and made his way out the door.

"Are you okay Addison?," Caleb asked as soon as he got to the table.

"I'm fine Caleb. He didn't do anything. He just wanted to talk."

"What could he possibly have to talk to you about?," Reid asked crossing his arms and glaring at me. I returned his glare.

"What business is it of yours Garwin?," I asked as I got out of the booth. I grabbed the food and headed to the door. I could hear Caleb telling Reid to calm down and that Chase wouldn't pull anything stupid in a public place. I got to the Hummer and climbed in taking my seat next to Sarah. Caleb and Reid soon followed. Caleb went to the door on the other side of Sarah but Reid stood by the one I was sitting next to. He opened the door and we just stared at each other.

"Scoot over Tex."

"What's wrong with where you were sitting before?" I did not want him sitting next to me right now.

"Just move over." Sarah scooted next to Caleb and I realized I had no choice now. I reluctantly moved over. He got in and closed the door. It was silent as Tyler drove. Soon we pulled up to one of the many mansion located in Ipswich. Looking at the looming building I could tell it had been in one of the families for a long time.

"Whose place is this?," I asked as I got out behind Reid. We all gathered up in front of the Hummer and started walking to the door.

"It's mine," Caleb said as he opened the front door. I was taken back by the elegance of the foyer. I hadn't noticed that I was standing alone until Tyler popped back in.

"You coming? Reid is starting to get pissy because he hasn't eaten."

"And here I thought it was just how he always was."

"Shut up and move it Tex," Reid hollered from the room behind Tyler. Tyler just rolled his eyes and mouthed _see_. I just shook my head and smiled at him. He returned it and we headed towards the others. We entered the kitchen and found the others standing around the island. Sarah had already pulled the food out of her bag and Pogue had started stuffing his mouth full of fries. Tyler and I walked over to join them. As soon as I got close enough Reid ripped the bag out of my hands.

"REID!!"

"What? I'm hungry!" I just scoffed at him and took the seat between Tyler and Pogue. Reid started yanking the boxes out of the bag and tossing them on the table searching for his. Tyler grabbed the ones he set aside. Checking their contents he handed one to me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled again. I noticed he had a really great smile. I caught Reid glaring at us from the corner of my eye.

"So we gonna talk or what?," he asked with his mouth full of food. It was funny how he and Dean seem to have similar mannerisms.

"Close your mouth Reid," Tyler said. He then took a bite out of his burger. Reid just scoffed and muttered,

"Shut up Baby Boy." Suddenly the kitchen door swung open and there stood a woman. She had dark brown hair and eyes like Caleb, so I assumed it was his mother. She looked somewhat strung out but when I saw her bring a glass half full of brown liquid to her mouth I realized she was drunk. She took in the scene before her and her eyes met mine.

"So you must be the new girl the boys have been talking about." I just looked at her, not sure how to respond. I didn't know the guys had talked about me to their parents.

"Mom his is Addison Cooper. Addison this is my mother Evelyn Danvers."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"I wish I could say the same sweetheart." Everyone stopped and looked at Mrs. Danvers.

"Mother," Caleb said calmly with controlled anger.

"I don't mean any offense to you dear. I'm just not pleased about what is taking place as you well know Caleb."

"It can't be helped." Caleb was clinching his fists on the table. Sarah ran her hand down his arm and gripped his fist. It loosened to hold hers.

"You shouldn't be dragging her into this. It's too dangerous. For all you know she could tell someone and it could be Salem all over again."

"She won't," Tyler and Reid said at the same time.

"How do you know? How can you trust her? You only just met her." She gave the four boys and Sarah a hard stare. "How can you be sure she won't leave here and tell someone?"

"I will." Everyone's head whipped to me. Mrs. Danvers had a murderous look in her eyes.

"What?," Sarah asked with a horrified shocked expression on her face.

"See.." Mrs. Danvers started but I interrupted her.

"I'll tell my brothers, but only my brothers and one other person."

"And they'll tell others. _YOU_ will endanger my son and his friends."

"No ma'am. We won't."

"I don't believe you."

"Who is the other person Addison?," Caleb asked with a hard look in his eyes. The guys knew I would tell my brothers, after all we were supposed to be discussing this over dinner at my house with the three of them.

"Bobby. Bobby Singer." They looked at me skeptically now. "We trust Bobby with our lives. He is par of our family and he would never tell your secret. He knows about our job here and the only reason he would be told is to settle his conscious."

"Settle his conscious about what?," Pogue asked.

"Of whether you guys are a threat to us in this war." They looked at me bewildered.

"What war?," Reid asked.

"Maybe I should tell you guys about me and my brothers first. That might make you more comfortable to know my family's secrets before I the rest of yours, wouldn't it Mrs. Danvers?"

"The rest of ours?," Pogue asked.

"How much did you know before last night's incident Addison?," Tyler asked me.

"Before I start with the whole story let me say one thing." They waited. "Christo." I looked at all of them. Their eyes remained normal.

"What the hell was that?," Reid asked.

"I was just checking to make sure you weren't possessed." They all looked at me funnily. Mrs. Danvers had pulled up a chair from the table.

"You said something about that last night. You asked how long we had been possessed. What did you mean by that?" Caleb always seemed to be the calm one, the one that would think about he logical questions that needed answering.

"Because of Reid's eyes."

"What about them?," Pogue asked.

"Demons, when they possess people, can turn their eyes solid black like his but can look normal anytime they want. If you say Christo, which is Christ in Latin, it will reveal their eyes. That's how you know when someone's possessed."

"How do you know about this Addison?," Tyler asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Because I am a hunter." They all looked at me, confusion written on their faces. All except Mrs. Danvers. Hers had paled. "We all are, me and my brothers."

"What do you hunt?," Sarah asked.

"The supernatural." All their eyes grew wide as they realized the severity of that statement.

"So are you here to k…" Sarah choked on her words.

"No. This is just a recon mission. Well on your part anyway."

"Our part?," Reid questioned. I could see the fire light up in his eyes. I knew all of them were going to be hurt by my confession and it saddened me.

"We came here to gather intel on you. To see if the stories were true and if you would be a threat to us in the war like I said before."

"What is this war Addison?," came Caleb's calming voice. I could see his grip had tightened on Sarah's hand.

"The war between humans and demons." They all sat shocked. "A couple of months ago a devil's gate was opened releasing an army of demons from hell. My brothers and I have been traveling trying to send them back to hell."

"So you're actually believe in demons?," Reid asked.

"You're telling me you don't? Even with you're capabilities?" They realized I was right. How could they believe they were the only supernatural beings out there.

"So how long have you been a hunter?," Tyler asked.

"I was born into it. Both my mother and father are from hunting families. I started training when I was five and went on my first hunt when I was thirteen. My brothers of course have been hunting longer than that. Mason started training at five and went on his first hunt hen he was eight. I'm not exactly sure when Dean and Sam started their training and hunting. Their dad had been doing it since Sam was a baby." I could see the question in their eyes.

"Their mother was killed by Azazel when Sam was six months old. He did that to quite a few families, but there were others that he didn't. He was making his army. Giving babies his blood to make them more like him. He really wanted Sam. Even killed his girlfriend the same way he killed their mother when he was at Stanford. He wanted Sam to lead his army. Thankfully Sam was strong and didn't cave to him like the others."

"Others?"

"The other people that had been affected like Sam. Anyway one of them, this guy named Jake, got the drop on Sam and before we could stop him he opened the gate releasing the demons."

"So what other supernatural things have you hunted?," Reid asked.

"Lots of ghosts, gremlins, vampires. One hunt turned out to be a werewolf. That wasn't pretty. Shape shifters, and witches. Only ones that have caused harm to others," I quickly said when they gave me a look.

"So you're here to see if we are on your side or the demon's side?," Pogue asked

"Yeah," I said exasperated. How is he still not getting that.

"Wait earlier you said our part? What is the other reason you're here?," Caleb asked.

"We came here to figure out the disappearances."

"How did you find out about them?"

"We've learned how to pick up things in the news. Some of the things they claim as cause of death aren't always true. They don't want to accept the truth so they make it something that they and the rest of the public can accept."

"So you picked it up from the news?," Pogue asked.

"Well actually this job we picked up from the provost. He was an old friend of my dad's and knew what he did for a living. He thought this was in his area of expertise. However, since my parents are…." I couldn't say it. It was still too hard. I forced the tears back.

"Addison?" Tyler put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Your parents are they…" Sarah didn't finish.

"Dead? Yes. Azazel killed them shortly after he took Sam. He…uh…he burned the bar to the ground. Same with Harville's Roadhouse. Killed a lot of hunters, making our numbers even lower than what they were."

"So the provost called you to check into the disappearances?" I nodded my head in response to Sarah.

"Yeah. He heard the rumors going around about you guys so he told us thinking we might be interested in checking you guys out."

"Does he think we did this?," Tyler asked.

"I don't know. Guess he just wanted to give us a heads up so we didn't get surprised."

"So that's how you got into the school. I though it was odd for someone to come start in the middle of the year."

"Yeah he helped me in. We figured it was the best way to get information."

"What would you have done if you didn't get into the school?," Tyler asked.

"Probably would have pretended to be officers or news reporters."

"You guys get away with that?"

"Oh yeah. We have plenty of ways to get the information that we want or need."

"So the whole St. Christopher's Academy was a fake?," Sarah asked.

"Well I did attend St. Christopher's for about four months in fifth grade before they kicked me out for fighting."

"Is that what your brothers were talking about that day in the hall after gym?" Caleb was definitely quick.

"Yeah. They had a bet going about how long it would take before I got into a fight. I go kicked out of every school in my area when I was in seventh grade, so my mom home schooled me. Got my G.E.D about a year ago."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"You don't want to go to college?," Sarah asked.

"Kind of hard to when you got things after you."

"Is that why you don't have any friends?," Reid asked. I looked at him. "What? It's obvious that the only people you seem to talk to are your brothers and I'm guessing this Bobby guy."

"Reid," Caleb stated glaring at him.

"What? He's telling the truth. It's hard to have friends outside of the hunting world. I have a lot of things hat would come after me because of me and my family. Someone who hasn't been in this world long is at risk."

"That's why you're so standoffish with us isn't it?," Sarah asked. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"You guys may have powers but I'm not sure you could handle the things that would come after you."

"We can take care of ourselves just fine Tex."

"Sure Garwin." I looked around at everyone. "Alright so you know my secret, what about yours?"

"As you know we have powers," Caleb started. "These powers are passed down to the first born male every generation. Our ancestors formed a covenant of silence during the Salem witch trials. There were five families."

"Well I know you guys are four so whose the fifth?"

"Putnam. We thought the line had died out in Salem after John Putnam was killed."

"Something tells me that wasn't the case."

"No. Apparently Putnam impregnated Goody Pope before he died. His line continued on through their son."

"So who is the fifth?" I looked at them and it clicked. "Chase."

"Chase," Caleb said nodding his head.

"You tried to kill him before but he survived."

"I didn't try. You see we get a taste of our powers at thirteen. When we turn eighteen we ascend gaining our full powers. Chase is the oldest so he ascended first. He came during my ascension to get my powers. He used Sarah, Pogue, and Kate to get to me. We fought and he disappeared. The authorities never found a race of him so we figured he fire had burned him up."

"Why did he want your powers?"

"He thought if he had my powers he could stop the aging?" He saw the look on my face and before I could ask the question he answered. "Every time we use our powers after we ascend it ages us. If we use too much we become addicted, using until we die."

"When do you become addicted?"

"If we use too much before we ascend, we might not even make it through the ascension but if we do we become addicted. We can become addicted after we ascend too. We usually walk a fine line. Some can't handle it, like my father."

"Are any of you addicted?"

"If Reid isn't careful he will be." Caleb gave a pointed look at Reid.

"Shut up Caleb." I remembered hearing them talk about Reid's ascension coming up.

"When do you ascend?," I asked turning to face Reid.

"Next week." He looked me in the eyes and I could see his fear. He knew he might become addicted and he was scared. We sat around talking for the next couple of hours. Mrs. Danvers had gone to bed. She was still wary of me because I was a hunter but she trusted that I would not tell anyone but my brothers and Bobby. Finally we decided to call it a night since we had class tomorrow. Sarah was staying with Caleb for the night. We walked to the door but I stopped everyone.

"Wait." They all looked at me. I pulled six leather cords out of my pocket. "Here," I said handing them each one.

"What are these?," Tyler asked.

"They're to protect you from possession. Just keep them on at all times for your safety. This one is for Kate," I said handing it to Pogue. "Give it to her after you tell her about you guys. Just make sure she wears it." Pogue nodded.

"Where's yours?," Reid piped up. I pulled mine out from under my shirt.

"This is all I have right now. Next week I'll give you one for your mom," I said turning to Caleb.

"Is that necessary. I mean she isn't really involved in all this."

"Anybody is at risk of possession. She knows about me and my family, which makes her a good target. Like I said, we've got a lot of things after us." He nodded his head. Sarah and Caleb walked us to the door. Sarah stopped me before I followed Pogue, Reid, and Tyler to the Hummer.

"I meant what I said Addison. When you need to talk I'm here. You do have friends and we care about you." She looked over my shoulder at the guys. "Some of us more than others." I looked behind me to see what she was talking about. Pogue and Caleb weren't paying attention to us, deep in discussion about something. Tyler and Reid were talking as well, but their attention seemed to focus on us.

"Thanks Sarah." She hugged me and I froze. I wasn't to anybody hugging me but family. I patted her back and she released me sensing I was uncomfortable. We gave each other a smile.

"Get a move on Tex." I rolled my eyes and flipped Reid off. I passed Caleb on my way to the Hummer and he stopped me and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Listen, I know you can take care of yourself, but for now until we settle this thing with Chase you should stick by one of us if you're not with your brothers. He has taken an interest in you and we don't know what he'll do." I looked at him. _Great first my brothers now these guys, does it ever end?_ "Please Addison. We just don't want anything to happen to you." He looked at me, pleading with his eyes.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He turned and walked back to Sarah, placing his arm around her shoulder. I climbed into the back of the Hummer. This time Pogue was in the back and Reid was in the passenger seat. We pulled out of the drive and started heading down the road.

"Are we taking you back home?," Tyler asked from the driver's seat.

"No. I'm going back o he dorms."

"Don't you need to talk to your brother?," Pogue asked.

"Right now I need to think about some things before I see them." He just nodded his head. Reid surprisingly stayed silent. We pulled up to the dorms and Tyler parked. We climbed out and started making our way inside. It was actually a clear night. The moon was almost full and it illuminated the night sky. The stars were dotting the sky.

It had been a while since I had just looked at the stars. The last time was the night of my fifteenth birthday. John, Dean, and Sam had shown up to take a break and my dad and Mason had just gotten back from a hard hunt. Mason was pretty beat up. I had snuck out at a quarter to midnight and made my way to the field behind the bar. Unfortunately I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was because Mason., Sam , and Dean came out shortly after. We just laid on the ground and picked out the constellations we knew. Then we started making up or own.

At five till midnight Sam went back inside. At a minute to midnight, he came out with a cupcake with a candle in it. He sat back down and Mason lit the candle. They started counting down and when it was midnight they sang happy birthday to me. I blew out the candle and looked at my brothers. I knew that no matter what happened we would always be there for each other. A tear fell down my face.

"You okay?" I brought my gaze down to meet Reid's bright blue ones. I noticed Tyler and Pogue had already headed in.

"Yeah. Jus remembering some good times."

"You had a fight with your brothers?" I looked at him shocked. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I am observant." I just shook my head. Reid was full of surprises. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." He just nodded his head and turned his gaze to the woods. He then turned and headed inside. I followed behind him quickly, feeling bad about how quick I was to shot him down when he just wanted to help. We made the way up to my floor. "Are you following me?"

"Just making sure you get to your room okay."

"Uh huh. Is this your way of finding out which room is mine?"

"I found that out last night Tex. I told you it was a minor detail." He smirked at me and I tried to hide my smile. I was unsuccessful as I saw his smirk widen. We got to my door and I turned to him.

"Well good night."

"Night Tex." He turned to go and I turned putting my key in the lock.

"Reid?" He turned back around. "Thanks." He just looked at me. "For offering to listen. It's just…I just need to think about some things before I see them."

"Well, you better think quickly." I looked at him confused. He pointed behind me and I turned to see Dean making his way down the hall towards us. Suddenly I felt heat at my back. Reid placed his hand on my hip. Soon Dean was standing in front of us. I could smell the alcohol coming from him. I was worried. I had never in my life seen Dean Winchester drunk, not like this anyway.

"Hey Lil' Bit." He smiled at me then glanced at Reid. His eyes traveled down to Reid's hand that was holding tight to me. "We need to talk." He unlocked my door, which still had the keys in it, and made his way in. I watched a she sauntered over to the spare bed and sat down. I didn't know what to do. I really needed time to think, but it didn't look like I was going to get that. The door closed as I stood there.

"Do you want me to stay?," Reid asked close to my ear. I turned my head and he looked me directly in the eye. I could tell he was concerned for me. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I'll be okay." He just nodded his head.

"You going to be in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He stepped back and I turned to face him. He didn't remove his hand from my hip. "I'll see you in the morning." I nodded my head. His head started to move forward. I thought he was going to kiss me. I was finally going to get my first kiss. I closed my eyes and waited, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had stopped a couple of inches from my mouth. Fear flickered through his eyes quickly but was soon replaced by his usual arrogant look. His lips quirked into its usual smirk.

"Night Tex." With that he turned around and headed down the hall. I just watched him stuck between disappointment and anger. Disappointment at him not kissing me and anger at my self for wanting him to. I let out a frustrated sigh and made my way into my room to face Dean. When I go in I noticed Dean laying on the bed. I walked over to him.

"Dean?," I whispered. "Dean?" No response. I looked closely and took note of his steady breathing. Figures he would pass out. I went to my closet and grabbed the spare blanket and pillow that I had stashed in there. I set the pillow down and worked to maneuver Dean onto the bed properly. He had fallen asleep with his legs off the side. It took some work. I never realized how heavy Dean was when he was dead weight. Finally, I got him adjusted without waking him. I then placed the blanket over him and looked at him.

It always amazed me at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. All of them actually. When they slept, you would almost think they had normal lives untouched by the supernatural. I went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers I had swiped from Dean and one of Sam's Stanford shirts. I had taken this when the laundry prank had taken place and never gave them back. The guys tended to lose clothes to me often.

I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. As I did this, I started to think about the fight. I knew Mason loved me. Even if he had said those things, even at that time, he loved me. I knew I would have to go back after school and talk with him. I was also thinking about what I would talk to Dean about. I know he hadn't meant to hurt me with what he had revealed. It was intended to hurt Mason, but he knew it had hurt me also. Dean hated seeing me and Sam in any sort of pain. I spit out the toothpaste and made my way to bed. I laid there for a bit thinking when my eyes started to close. I just decided I would handle everything as it came tomorrow and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Alright here is chapter 15. Let me know what you think. Sorry about any typos. The t button on my computer doesn't want to work sometimes. I tried catching them but it is late and I've been looking at the computer screen for a while now. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** You know he drill I only ow nwhat my imagination can cook up. Unfortunately that does not include he Winchesters, the Sons, Sarah Kate, or Chase.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. I hadn't slept well and I could feel the ache all over my body. My dreams had been plagued with nightmares. I tossed the covers back and placed my feet on the cold tile floor. This school always seemed so cold. The architecture and the weather didn't help. Sometimes it seemed like Spenser would be the great setting for a horror movie. I looked over to the spare bed to see Dean still sleeping.

I walked over to assess the damage from his brawl with Mason. The cut above his eyebrow had been hastily cleaned and he was now sporting a new bruise along the top of his right eye. It didn't look to severe but I knew with his other injuries and after his drinking session last night he would be in pain. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and headed down to the cafeteria. Upon entering I was surprised to see a few people up and ready for school, especially since it was only six thirty and school didn't start until eight.

I went and got some orange juice for me and a cup of coffee for Dean along with a couple of donuts and some toast. I slid the orange juice into the pocket of my sweats so I could carry the rest. As I was getting ready to make my way out of the cafeteria, I saw Tyler and Reid come in and walk over to me.

"Good morning Addison."

"Good morning Tyler. Reid." Reid just yawned and waved his hand before he made his way over to the coffee. "Someone's not a morning person."

"No. I'm actually surprised he's up right now. Usually I have to throw him out of his bed fifteen minutes before class starts." I just laughed. That seemed like Reid. Reid walked back over taking a bite out of his apple. He swallowed and looked at me.

"You talk to your brother?"

"No. He had passed out by the time I got in there. He's still asleep so I'm bringing him some coffee and food."

"You're not going to have anything?," Tyler asked.

"I've got some orange juice. Besides he maybe a bottomless pit but he doesn't get all the donuts." They just nodded. "Well I better get back before he wakes up. See you guys in class." I walked past Tyler and was half way to the door when Reid piped up behind me.

"I'll walk you." I looked at him a little shocked. "You need one of us by you remember? In case Chase…"

"Yeah I remember. Come on lets go."

"I'll see you back at the room Baby Boy." Tyler just waved us off and went to get his own breakfast. As we got to the dorms, I was beginning to think this wasn't such a great idea. Dean didn't exactly like the Sons, especially Reid. That was part of what the whole fight was about, asking for their protection and Dean was against it. However, it seemed no matter what Dean thought they were going to protect me. I didn't tell them about what happened in the bathroom last night and I wasn't going to. Whatever this thing was they didn't need to be involved in it, even if they had powers.

"So…" I looked at Reid as he swirled his coffee cup around. "Dean was pretty trashed last night." I just nodded my head. Reid sighed and grabbed my arm stopping us about three doors down from mine. "You want to tell me what is going on Addison."

"Nothing you need to be worried about Reid." He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. It was clear he wasn't going to let me go without giving him a real answer. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Dean and Mason had a fight. Some things were said that can't be taken back.."

"I take it these things hurt you?" I just nodded and looked down at my feet. Reid walked up to me and lifted my chin up, making me look him straight in the eyes. "Look Addison, I'm not going to pretend I know everything about the relationship between you and your brothers because I don't. One thing I do know though is that they love you more than anything. I can see it in their eyes. I really saw it when we were playing pool. I think if I had won, I would be in the hospital right now." I just smiled.

"You're probably right." He chuckled and I took a good look at him. "Thanks Reid. You know you're not half bad." He smirked and moved closer to me placing his hands against the wall on each side of me, trying to pin me. "When you're not being a jerk," I said. He moved his head closer and closed his eyes. When his lips were close to mine, I slipped under his arm and started walking away. I heard him growl in frustration and slam his hands against the wall. I smiled; there was no way I was going to make it easy for him. Reid suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around, holding me tightly to him.

"You think you're getting away that easily?" Suddenly we heard a shout from my room.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" I looked to my door and then back to Reid, who was staring intently at my door.

"I suggest if you don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger, you let me go before he comes out." Reid's head whipped between me and the door a couple of times when he finally decided it was better to live. Letting me go he began walking in the direction of what I assumed was his and Tyler's room. He quickly turned around and started walking backwards.

"See you after first period Tex." He winked at me and then turned his back to me. I was beginning to wonder about Reid. When we first met, I knew he just wanted to make me another notch on his bed post. Now, I still thought that, but I was beginning to wonder if there was something more. He was showing me a different side. The side hat only his brothers got to see. The side that rarely came out, that was covered by the playboy exterior to hide his insecurities. I heard something crash in my room and I shook my head. Leave it to Dean to make a mess in his rush to get to the bathroom. I opened to the door and walked over to the dresser that set between the beds. Setting the coffee, juice, and donuts on the dresser, I turned and made my way to my closet. I heard the toilet flush and the door open as Dean came back into the room.

"What are you doing Lil' Bit?," he whispered to me. His voice was hoarse and I could tell by the volume his head was killing him.

"Trying to find you some aspirin."

"Please not so loud." I continued digging through my bag while Dean went back to the bed and lay down.

"There's coffee and donuts on the dresser beside you. Just leave some food for me will you."

"I'll take the coffee but I don't know if I can eat anything right now." I just shrugged my shoulders as my hand came across the bottle of aspirin. Getting up from the floor I walked over to my bed, tossing the bottle on Dean's stomach as I went. He popped the top and shook some into is hand. Chasing them down with his coffee, he tossed the bottle back to me. Grabbing a donut from the bag I leaned against the wall and surveyed my room.

"You sure know how to make a mess with a few items don't you?" I was looking at what had apparently caused the crashing sound earlier. The chair that her backpack had been sitting on was flipped on its side. The contents of my backpack were scattered about the floor. My math book slid under the desk, pencils and my notebooks were lying in various places around the floor, and I didn't see my history or biology books, which meant they had probably gone under the bed.

"Sorry. I'll clean it up while you get ready for school. What time does your first class start?"

"Eight. Thought you wanted to talk?" I quirked my eyebrow at him. He rubbed his hands on his face and turned to look at me.

"I do but it would probably be better if I didn't feel like shit. How about we talk at lunch? I'll get something from the diner and pick you up, what do you say?" He gave me one of his charming smiles, but his heart was only half in it. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was still feeling horrible for what he had said last night. I nodded not ready for the discussion either. I glanced at the small alarm clock Sam had gotten me. The red lights telling me it was almost seven-thirty already. I sighed.

"Guess I better get ready for class." I got up, grabbed my uniform from the closet, and went to the bathroom to change. After I got the dreaded uniform on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was never one for makeup. I had some powder and some eye shadow that I only wore occasionally on jobs. I sighed. I realized I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I had never questioned myself before; never wondered if I was pretty enough. Being here, started bringing up insecurities I had never felt before but knew that every teenage girl went through. _I hate high school_.

"What took you so long?," Dean asked as I opened the door. He was lying back on the bed, the mess on the floor had been cleaned up and my backpack was sitting on the chair once again. I walked over and grabbed it making my way to the door. Just as my hand reached for the knob, Dean called out to me.

"Hey. You okay Lil' Bit?" I turned to look at him. I saw him look hard at my face. He got out of the bed and made his way over. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Standing in front of me he placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to meet his gaze. He had seen me in makeup before but like I said I was rare, just like me wearing a skirt. What felt like minutes of intense scrutiny was only about ten seconds. He looked back into my eyes. Brushing my bangs away, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "You look beautiful Lil' Bit. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." He gave me a soft smile and I returned it.

"Thanks Dean," I said giving him a quick hug. He hugged me back tightly. I knew in his own way he was trying to apologize with his hug. Dean was never great with verbal apologies. Hell, Dean wasn't great with verbalizing any of his emotions unless it was anger, horniness, and a little bit of fear. I learned a long time ago that Dean expressed his feelings in nonverbal ways. It was the little things he did that always let me know he cared. We held on to each other for a couple of minutes, when Dean pulled back and glanced at the clock.

"You better get going before you're late for class. Besides I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." He said as he lay back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head.

"It's too late Dean." He gave me a smug smile as I opened the door. "You're too far behind to catch up." I flashed him a smile and closed he door as a pillow came flying at my face. I chuckled as I heard him mumble about that being the last time he tried to boost my confidence. I had just gotten down the stairs and was heading for English when Chase started walking beside me.

"How was the rest of your night Addison,?" I ignored him and sped up trying to get away without making a scene, unfortunately he had longer legs. "You know we really need to talk about you avoiding me," he said as he slung his arm over my shoulders. I tried to slip out but he pulled me tighter against him. I was trapped. I was getting ready to use one of my defensive moves to get away from him when he tightened his grip painfully. "Don't even think about it sweetheart." He looked at me and smiled. His eyes flashed black for a second and then returned to normal.

"I know you know about me Addison," he said as returned his attention forwards. His smile in place like we were friends or even a couple. He voice was lowered so nobody could hear him but me. His grip tightened even more and I knew I was going to have another bruise.

"I don't know what you're talking about." We had made it to my English class and the first bell rang.

"Don't play cute with me Addison." He stopped and turned to face me abruptly. A ring of fire flashed in his eyes and suddenly it seemed as if time had stopped. People were still in the halls but they were frozen like statues. Chase smiled at me. A smile that I considered evil. He stepped forward backing me into the wall and closing what little distance was left between us. He brought his hand to my face and brushed it along my cheek.

"You look really good today Addison. Did you dress up just for me?"

"Like I would do anything for you Chase." He sighed moving his and running his fingers through my hair.

"Addison, Addison. When are you going to figure it out. You can't beat me. I'm sure Caleb and the others told you about our little confrontation last semester. If they can't get rid of me what makes you think you and you _brothers_ can?" He laughed as he said this.

"What do you want Chase?," I asked keeping my face blank. I was not going to show any emotions to this bastard.

"Hmm. What do I want, what do I want?" His one hand tightened on the back of my head while his other hand gripped my hip hard and yanked me to him. "I want you Addison. You and power."

"Yeah well, I don't have any power to give you." Chase just chuckled. He tilted my head to the side and lowered his face. His nose brushed lightly against my neck.

"You have no idea how valuable you are Addison, do you?" He lightly bit my neck and then kissed the same spot. He pulled back, keeping his face close to mine, and looked me in the eyes. "I always get what I want Addison and you're going to help me get it." His hands tightening their grips again.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" He just smiled, expecting my retort.

"Oh you'll help me. If you don't everyone you care about will die."

"You know how many times my family and I have been threatened Chase?" He just smirked. "So many times that I've lost count. You know how many of those threats came through? Only a handful. I've dealt with things far worse than you and I've lived to tell the tale, so have my brothers. So you better really think about that threat Chase." As I said all this, my voice got harder and harder and Chase 's smirk had turned into a full blown smile, bright teeth and all.

"So much fire and passion." He pushed his face into mine, closing he distance and smashing his lips onto mine. I put my hands on his chest and was pushing him as hard as I could but he didn't budge. I knew he had to be using. This was not how I wanted my first kiss to be. Finally he pulled back. "I like that in my woman."

"I'm not your woman Collins," I growled out. I really needed some mouth wash now.

"You will be sweetheart, you will be." His eyes flashed once more and everything started moving again, almost like it had never stopped; the chatter and sounds of students rushing to get to class echoed throughout the halls once again. Chase leaned down next to my ear. His hand trailing up from my waist to my stomach, stopping just under my breast, and sliding around to my side.

"You're _mine_ Addison." I froze and felt my heart stop before it started pounding rapidly in my chest, even as the blood seemed to drain from my face. He pulled back and I looked him directly in the eye. He gave me a knowing smirk and I knew then that Chase had been the one in the bathroom last night. He leaned back down rubbing his nose against mine. "Remember that." He kissed me again and then turned to head to his class.

I stayed frozen against the wall. I didn't even hear the ringing of the second bell. It wasn't until the professor cleared his throat that I realized I was still in the hallway.

"Care to join us today Miss Cooper." I ignored the tone of his voice and just nodded my head. As I rushed inside to my seat, I ignored the snickers and looks others were giving me. Grabbing my notebook out, even though I had no plans on paying attention, I started drifting off into my own little world when suddenly a piece of paper was shoved under my nose.

_Where were you yesterday?_ I looked at the writing and then glanced to my right. Kate kept facing the front but the quirk of her eyebrow told me she wasn't going to stop until she got her answer.

_I wasn't feeling so great so my brothers came and picked me up._ I slid the note back over. She read it quickly and wasted no time in responding.

_Then why were you with the guys last night?_ I looked at her and she gave me a pointed look. I should've known in a small town everybody knows everybody's business. Well, almost anyways.

_I had a bit of a throw down with Reid after Nicky's. The guys were playing mediators to try and smooth it over and stop it from happening again_. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes.

_You two need to get over your stubborn pride and get together. It's obvious you like each other._

_We don't like each other, not in that way._

_Please. What was that display I saw in the hall earlier this morning and why are you wearing makeup today?_

_The display was nothing. Reid was just being his normal self, the way his with all girls, and I am not wearing makeup for him. I just felt like it._ She raised her eyebrow questioning me and I snatched the note back before she could respond, quickly writing a reply.

_I refuse to be another notch on his bedpost. _She looked at me in sympathy and nodded her head in understanding. We both turned our attention back to the front. I wasn't sure if she was paying attention but I definitely wasn't. It seemed like we had only been in class for fifteen minutes instead forty-five, when I heard the bell ring shaking me out of my daze. Kate and I gathered our things and headed out to meet the others. Of course Pogue was the first to meet up with us and his lips were magnetically drawn to Kate's. They separated after a bit and he turned to greet me, seeming suddenly shocked. Soon the others joined us.

"Hey guys," Sarah greeted. She sent a comforting smile my way. Caleb was shooting daggers at Reid for some reason. I wonder what he had done now. "You look nice today Addison."

"Thanks Sarah." Everybody looked at me. Caleb just smiled politely , quickly shifting his gaze back to Reid. Tyler offered me one of his gorgeous smiles, his blue eye lighting up. Reid just gave me his trademark smirk while eyeing me up and down, I guess trying to see if I had made any other small changes.

"Hey Reid I need to talk to you for a minute." Reid's smirk was quickly replaced with a frown and a hard glare in Caleb's direction. We all dispersed heading our separate ways, me and Pogue heading to math.

"What did Reid do to make Caleb angry?" Pogue looked at me and lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"He was using just before first period and it was strong. Caleb and I both sensed it and tried to get to him before class but we weren't able too."

"You can sense when someone is using?"

"Only when they're using a lot at one shot and you can only sense it if you've ascended or are close to ascending. Thing is if Reid keeps using, even a little, he'll more than likely be addicted after his ascension. If he uses like he did this morning, he won't make it through the ascension." That struck me hard when he said that. I can't stand him sometimes but I wouldn't want him dead.

"I take it he uses a lot?"

"He has almost completely stopped since the encounter with Chase last semester, but he uses on small things sometimes." I nodded my head.

"Well, Caleb is going to owe him an apology."

"Why's that?" We stopped just short of the door. Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody heard me I told him the truth.

"It was Chase.." He raised his eyebrows and motioned his hand for me to continue. "I was walking to class when he caught up to me. I tried to get away but that didn't happen. He used to freeze everything, I guess to talk to me with out anybody interrupting."

"What happened?"

"I asked him what he wanted."

"And?"

"He said power," I took a breath and looked him directly in the eyes, "and me." Pogue stiffened and his eyes hardened. The second bell rang before he could say anything and we made our way into class and to our seats.

I could feel the tension emanating from Pogue across the room. I caught him casting glances at me and punching away at his phone under the desk. I wasn't hard to figure out he was informing the others about this mornings incident. I found it funny how both they and my brothers had said they were going to protect me from Chase, and yet none of them were around when he caught up to me. I had to give Chase credit, he was smart.

As soon as the bell rang Pogue was by my side and we soon met up with Reid and Tyler.

"Look Addison from now on you don't go anywhere without one of us with you," Pogue had his hand on my shoulder.

"Well I think the professors would frown upon on of you coming into the girl's bathrooms and locker rooms." I flashed him a smile which quickly faded when heir expressions didn't change.

"This is serious Addison," Reid said. It looked like it was taking all he had to keep from hunting down Chase and beating him.

"I get that Reid but this isn't the first serious situation I've been in that involved…these types of things. Lighten up a bit." Reid let off a low growl, grabbed my arm, and started pulling me down the hallway with Tyler trailing along behind us. I yanked my arm out of his grip and stopped. Reid turned glaring at me.

"We don't have time for this Addison, _move it._" I straightened my stance and crossed my arms over my chest refusing to budge. Reid walked over and got up close to my face. His face was turning red with his restraint. I had no idea Reid could get this angry, he was always so laid back and fun loving. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my right seeing Tyler pushing us apart and stepping in between.

"Enough Reid this is getting us nowhere." Reid switched his glare to Tyler, who just shook his head and turned to me. "Addison, we get that you've dealt with things like this all your life and that you can defend yourself, but please, for our peace of mind, _please_ don't go anywhere without us."

"What about my brothers?"

"Or your brothers. _Please _Addison, for our sanity." Tyler just had those eyes that you just couldn't say no to, eyes like Sam's.

"Fine."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief and Reid had taken a couple more steps back and regained his composure.

"Alright let's go." Reid turned and started walking to our biology class and me and Tyler fell into step beside him, me being stuck in the middle.

"And just so you guys know, I never go anywhere without protection." I fingered the inside of my jacket, where I had sewn on a few pockets to hide a couple of knives. I slipped one out just enough for them to see the hilt. I would rather have had my gun but I knew that would've been far too hard to hide. Tyler and Reid looked a little shocked. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was carrying weapons on me at school or that they were imagining what I had been trained to use those weapons for. We arrived at biology. I never noticed that Tyler had a class in this hall as well. He separated from us and we went in.

Reid hovered around me for a bit. When Tracy walked in, he used his charm to convince her to switch lab partners with him. I shook my head no, praying we were comfortable enough with each other that she would help me out. I was out of luck. Reid had worked his charm. She gave me a sly smile and went to join Reid's former lab partner. The brunette didn't look too happy at the events that took place. She sent a glare my way and throughout the rest of class.

As we were leaving I could hear her making snide little comments. I was ready to walk over and have a simple _discussion_ with her but Reid's hand shot out and grabbed me directing me towards the cafeteria and away from the confrontation. Tyler looked at me then the girl and shook his head. I didn't even notice he had caught up with us.

"Just ignore her Addison." I guess it was a good thing they intervened. It was only the second week of school and Mason would have won the bet. When I thought about the bet, it made me realize that in the short time we had been here so much had happened but we still had no developments in the case that was our original purpose here. As we got to the cafeteria, I saw Dean leaning against the wall and talking to Caleb and Sarah. We walked up to them and I noticed the dark expression on Dean's face. Caleb must have told him about this morning's incident. Sarah looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head. Caleb turned to Reid.

"I'm sorry about before man." Reid just shrugged. Caleb held out his hand and they shook. I turned to look at Dean. Even though he was looking directly at us, he was focused on something else.

"That the guy?" He nodded his head behind me and I turned to look. It was Chase. He was leaning against the wall and smirking at us. Reid made to go over there but Tyler and Caleb held him back. Dean moved next to me and placed his arm around me, holding me tight against him. Chase's eyes connected with mine and he winked at me. I shivered and Dean gave me a reassuring squeeze. Chase headed into the cafeteria laughing. "Let's go Addy," Dean spoke softly to me. He could feel how tense I was. We started walking away when Reid jumped in front of us.

"Where are you going?" He looked between me and Dean.

"We have to talk so I'm taking her out for lunch."

"She can't go. How can we protect her if she isn't near us?" Reid had gotten close to Dean. He was challenging him. _Stupid move Reid_.

"Look kid," Dean kept his voice at a calm, normal level but the venom behind it was evident, "I'm grateful for you and your friends for protecting Addy when me or our brothers aren't around, but let gets something straight. I've lived a lot longer than you have and I've dealt with more supernatural beings then you, even with your powers, so don't you ever, _ever_ doubt for one second that I cannot protect my baby sister. _Do you understand?_" Reid and Dean were both at their full height, glaring dangerously at one another. I stepped between them and, with some effort, pushed them apart.

"Enough." I looked at both of them, their gazes were flickering between me and each other. I turned to Reid. "Garwin, I know you are trying to protect me but Dean is just as capable as you guys are at keeping me safe. I'm going to lunch with him because we need to talk and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Reid turned his icy glare o me and I honestly felt a little scared at the harshness of it. "He's my brother Reid. He would never let anything happen to me." He looked once more at the both of us.

"Fine," he said. He then turned quickly and stormed into the cafeteria. The door banged loudly against the wall silencing all the chatter. Tyler followed quickly behind him. I'm sure he was going to calm him down before he did something stupid. Caleb walked over to us with Sarah. Pogue and Kate had joined us just as Reid stormed off.

"What's with him?," Kate asked.

"He's just being Reid," Caleb said and sent a look Pogue's way that I'm sure had a silent message attached. Kate shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back o us.

"Hi Dean. Are you joining us for lunch?" Dean flashed her a quick charming smile but you could tell by his eyes that he wasn't into it.

"Nah, I need to talk to Lil' Bit here so I'm taking her out to get something." Kate looked somewhat disappointed.

"Oh. Well have fun. We'll see you in class Addison."

"Yeah, see you guys later." Dean and I headed outside to the Impala. As we climbed in, I noticed the take out bags in the back. It was surprisingly a sunny day in Ipswich. I enjoyed the sun shining down on me through the window.

"So where are we going?"

"Figured we head to the beach." I just looked out the window as we drove along. We arrived at the beach in about ten minutes. Dean parked the Impala and turned it off. Dean got out and headed to the trunk. I got a the food and got out, making my way towards the water. I stopped and looked back. Dean was walking my way with a blanket. He laid it out and we sat down and began to eat. We sat in silence for about ten minutes before Dean spoke up.

"You remember the last time we went to the beach?"

"It was about here almost four years ago wasn't it? Sam had been gone for a year." Dean nodded.

"Yeah. We had tangoed with that Nix down around Galveston."

"Yeah that was an interesting job."

"If I remember correctly I had to bail your ass out."

"Give me a break Dean. It was my first job that didn't involve salting and burning bones. Besides you're the one who thought it was the sprit of some sailor."

"Hey not my fault I've never dealt with water spirits before that. Good thing your dad had dealt with one before though."

"I remember the morning after the fight you woke me up early so we could go watch the sunrise on the beach."

"Yeah that was the only time you got me up at before the sun."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the water. "You had never been to the beach before and they always say you should watch the sunrise and sunset at the beach. Figured it'd be something good for you. Something normal." I picked up a hand full of sand and let it slip through my fingers.

"Being normal is vastly overrated."

"No argument there. Sammy seemed to like it though. I don't know. Maybe….maybe normal would be good for you too." I looked over at him. He looked me in the eyes then quickly looked back towards the water.

"Who says I want to be normal?"

"Everybody wants to be normal Lil' Bit. Sammy, your friends at school, Mason…me. What? Don't look at me like that."

"Are you, Dean Winchester, saying that you want a white picket fence, a nine to five job, a wife, and kids, apple pie kind of life?"

"Mmmm pie." He turned and smiled at me.

"Dean, focus." I shook my head at his antics and he just laughed.

"Yeah I've thought about it. Even more so now."

"So who would you want for your wife? Cassie, Lisa?" He scratched the back of his head. Something he always he did when he was nervous.

"Actually, I kind of always wanted her to be a bit like you." He looked at me sheepishly.

"Me?"

"Don't look so surprised Lil' Bit." I just continued to stare at him. I never in a million years thought that Dean Winchester would want someone who was like me.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I gave him a pointed look and he sighed knowing he had to answer. "You take care of us when we're banged up." He wiggled his taped fingers at me. "You can play a mean game of pool or darts. You can stand toe-to-toe with me and not back down. You usually come up with some great comeback when I pick on you.

"Even though you were scared of thunderstorms, when you first found out about this life you insisted to be trained and were ready to fight right away." He took a breath, turned, and looked me dead in the eye. "You are a beautiful and amazing woman, Addison Marie Cooper. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Dean I…" I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried again. "Dean do you…um…do you…li…like me…in that way?" I was scared at the look in his eyes. I loved Dean with all my heart but only as a brother. In the same way I loved Sam and Mason. He looked at me. I knew he could see the slight fear in my eyes. There was no hiding my emotions from any of my brothers. I could have a completely blank face but my eyes always gave away what I was feeling. Finally he smiled.

"No Addy I don't." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Turning to look back out at the water. "Would it have been that bad if I had?" He started chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess not. Its just…yes I had a crush on you when I was younger." He lifted his eyebrows slightly surprised at this revelation. "Shut up I had one on Sammy too." He gave me a mischievous grin and I realized I made a mistake saying what I did and that I was never going to live it down.

"Really? You and Sammy huh?" He started rubbing his chin, thinking of ways to torture me with this new information I'm sure.

"Yes but like I said I was young. Now…now I only see you, both of you, as my brothers. I love you as my brothers. I know you'll be there to keep me safe and help me when I need it." He turned to me and gave me one of his rare, sincere smiles. One that he didn't use when he was trying o be charming, or get his way, or being smug.

"I love you too Addy. As a sister of course." He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. We sat back in silence for a couple more minutes. I had smoothed things over with Dean, in our own way of course. Now I had to with Mason. I heard Dean sigh again. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had been doing that a lot lately.

"You know that Reid kid…he really likes you." I rolled my eyes. _Not him too._

"Why do you say that? You wanted to kill him for what he was implying at Nicky's and he was he one that used to get in my room." I figured that would get him to drop it. He tensed and I knew he was going to stop.

"He does that again you tell me so I can kick his ass and yeah I wanted to take him out back and teach him the proper way he should talk to you." Why do I feel that there is more.

"But?" I was somewhat dreading what he was about to say.

"But I saw the look in his eyes when we saw that guy who's after you and when I told him we were going out to eat." I laid my forehead on his shoulder. I didn't want to look at him right now. I was confused and didn't really know how to handle this. Both Dean and Kate believed that Reid liked me. Hell the others might even think the same. I was beginning to wonder if he did and what I would do about it. I mean we were only going to be here until we solved the case, which at this rate seemed like it would be a while.

"Hey." Dean shrugged his shoulder, making me lift my head and look at him. "It's going to be alright Addy. No mater what happens. Don't be afraid to let yourself feel something for him." I felt tears fill up my eyes. Sometimes I really hated how they could read me. It wasn't fair. Dean kissed my forehead and hugged me tight once again.

"You want to know why I chased off any guy that asked about you." I nodded my head against his shoulder. "I did it because I didn't think any of them were good enough for you and…I was jealous." My head shot up and I look at him confused.

"I was afraid that once you started seeing some guy that you wouldn't need me anymore. That you would think you were too grown up and we would lose the bond that we share. I knew Sammy was going to leave me, I just didn't want you to leave me too."

"Sam didn't leave you Dean. He was trying something different, but he never left you. You're his brother and he'll always need you and so will I." Dean smiled and kissed my head again.

"What time does you class start?" I looked at my watch.

"In twenty minutes."

"We should head back then." We walked back to the Impala and headed back to Spencer. "Look Addy, I know I said I didn't rust those guys last night, but with everything going on I wan one of them around you at all times." I looked over at him giving him a frustrated glare. "Just when Sam, Mason, or I can't be. I don't want this Chase kid to have another chance to get near you."

"So I guess somebody is going to be using that extra bed for a while then." Dean nodded his head. "There's something else I should tell you. I didn't tell the Sons about what happened in the bathroom last night. I thought that it was just the thing we were hunting and I didn't want them involved in that part of our job. I don't want them to get hurt." Dean smiled. "Anyway when Chase got to me this morning he said something." Dean looked over at me. A questioning look on his face. I think he knew where I was going with this and he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Chase told me I was his. He said it just the way it was said last night." Dean's grip tightened on the wheel to the point that I thought his knuckles would break through his skin.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered. "Do you think he's responsible for the disappearances?"

"I don't know but why would he do it? He has no motive for taking them that I know of. He didn't know any of them."

"Ask the guys about the missing kids later today. They know about the job right?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe they can help you. They might've known them. After I drop you off I'll go let Sam and Mason know what's happened."

"Have you talked to Mason yet?"

"Yeah, I swung by the house before I got the food."

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"I'm not going to lie Lil' Bit. It's going to be rough for a while, but we won't drag you or Sam into it." I looked at him giving him my _yeah right _face. He rolled his eyes. "We'll _try _not to bring you two into it okay." He returned his eyes back to the road. "We'll work it out Addy. It'll take time, but we'll work it out." I nodded my head.

Unfortunately Dean didn't have a whole lot of time left if we didn't get him out of his deal. I just hoped that if we failed that they had made amends before he was gone. I didn't want there to be any regrets for any of us if we lost him. Dean's phone went off and he dug in the pocket of his leather jacket for it. He looked at the id and flipped it opened.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I only got a few reviews for the last chapter so I;m guessing you guys didn't like it too much. I know it was fluffy. Hopefully you like this chapter. I feel bad becasue I'm kind of rushing through this, what with them only having been there for almost two weeks, but I really don't see the Winchesters spending months on on e job. Since we don't have an exact timeline of how long Dean had left in each episode(the only times I remember it being mentioned were on Ghostfacers and the Time Is on My Side), I'm kind of speeding up some of the episodes.

I don't know if everyone has finshed season 3 or not. I haven't gone into detail just a quick mention on this chapter and a **POSSIBLE ****SPOILER **in the next one for Malleus Maleficarum. Just forwarning incase you haven't seen that episode yet. Let me know what you think of this chapter. There is a picture of Angela on my main page.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

"Yeah Sam." The rest of the drive back to Spencer Dean spent on the phone with Sam. From the sounds of it, they had another job. I text Tyler to let him know we were heading back so one of them could meet me at the stairs. I didn't want another run in with Chase today. When we pulled into the parking lot Dean hung up.

"So what's the new gig?"

"Me and Sam are heading to Sturbridge to check out some things."

"You and Sam?"

"Yup." I looked at him and he gave me a sympathetic look back. "I told Sam to find us a quick hunt to go on. Just me and him. I thought it'd be a better for you guys to talk if it was just you and Mason. It's not that far away and we won't be gone long." I nodded and Dean shifted to look around me and out the passenger window. I turned to see Reid and Tyler on the steps waiting for me.

"You better head to class. I'll pick you up later and give you a lift to the house before me and Sam take off. You think one of them can come get you for school?"

"I'm sure one of them could. Caleb lives off campus so I might be able to catch a ride with him in the morning." Dean nodded his head.

"Okay. Call me when you ready to be picked up and don't forget to ask them about the missing kids." I opened the door and started to climb out. "Hey, remember what I said Lil' Bit. One of them with you at all times."

"What about when I have to go to the bathroom or take a shower?"

"You know what I mean smartass." I gave him a smirk.

"Don't worry Dean I'll behave." I closed the door and headed up the stairs. Once I got to Reid and Tyler, Dean took off.

"Everything okay now?," Tyler asked.

"Almost. I need to go home tonight and talk to Mason," I said as we went through the doors and headed to history. For some reason Reid was being quiet. "Everything alright Garwin?" He turned to look at me and gave me one of his flirty smiles.

"Everything's just peachy Tex," he said as we arrived at class. We walked to our seats and waited for class to start. I asked Caleb about a ride and he said it would be no problem. The bell rang and the professor opened his bag pulling out a massive stack of sheet. I leaned towards Caleb and Pogue.

"Does this guy like pop tests or something?," I asked.

"He's never even given a pop quiz," Pogue stated looking just as horrified as everyone else.

"Today class you will get your research assignment." There was a collective groan throughout the room. "You will be working on this assignment in groups and present it to the class next month." Everyone perked up and people started trying to partner up. "However, you will no be picking your group." The room went silent once again. "I have already placed you in groups and have your research topic right here." There was a small outcry of protest but it was silence by the stern look the professor gave.

"As I call your name come up and join your group. You'll get you assignment and head to the library to begin working on it immediately. Abbot, Jones, Danvers, and Conner. Wenham, Parry, Smith, and Harding." He continued to call out the groups. They were evenly divided two girls and two guys. Tyler and Kate go paired together with Kira and some guy I didn't know. Kate later told me that he was on the swim team with the guys. I zoned out until I heard my name. "Cooper, Garwin." _Oh great, just what I need_. "Basting, and….Collins." I froze. He did not just say that. Suddenly I felt someone stop beside me on the stairs. I looked up and met Chase's gleaming stare. _Shit._

"Let's go baby. We've got work to do." He smirked at me and waited. I realized he wasn't leaving until I was. I gathered my stuff and headed down the stairs. Chase following closely behind me. I looked to the door to see the Basting girl trying to flirt with Reid, but all his attention was on me and Chase. Suddenly I felt a hand on my lower back and Chase leaned down o whisper to me.

"Well, well, well looks like someone else has his eye on you too." I could feel Chase smirk and I knew he was going to use this to his advantage. We finally got to the door and headed towards the library. I managed to slip away from Chase and o the other side of Reid. The girl whose name I learned was Missy continued to flirt with Reid. Chase decided he wanted to be near me again so he shifted to my side, but before he could touch me Reid threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. Chase didn't seem to be phased by it. Missy on the other hand was pissed.

When we got to the library everybody took a quick look at us. Reid's arm was still around me and holding me close to him. I could hear the fevered whispers of the girls in our class and I knew by the end of the day the rumors about me and Reid would be going around. The rest of the Sons were shocked to see that Chase was in our group. They glared at him as we made our way to a table. Missy sat on one side and Chase on the other, meaning me and Reid would have to sit across from each other. I knew Missy was hoping Reid would sit by her, that's why they did it. Reid gave a quick squeeze and moved to take the seat next to Chase.

Chase simply smiled at Reid. I could see the war going on between them through their eyes, both making their statements regarding me. Missy let out a huff as I took the seat next to her and we began our project. Throughout our time in the library she kept shooting daggers at me. Finally the bell rang and we headed to our next class. We left as a group, but as soon as we got out the doors I saw Chase. He was leaning against the wall waiting. Our eyes connected and winked at me and smiled.

"I'll see you later Addison," he said. Reid made to go after him but Tyler and Pogue stopped him. Caleb stood in front of me, Sarah, and Kate somewhat blocking us from his view. "Don't be so sensitive Garwin. She'll choose the better man."

"Yeah and it won't be you." He laughed at Reid then turned and walked off towards his class. Sarah and Caleb took off in one direction while Kate, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and I headed in another. Kate grabbed my arm and pulled me ahead with her. Once she was sure the guys wouldn't hear us she started talking in a hushed voice.

"I can't believe you have Reid and Chase both after you. Girl you are lucky. I thought Chase was cute when he got here last semester and flirted with him to make Pogue jealous." I just looked at her, trying o figure out where she was going with his. "But I'm not interested in him." She quickly shook her head. "So he's all yours for the taking."

"I don't want him." A smile spread across her face.

"Ah, so you do like Reid. Well don't give in to easily. Make him sweat a little. A little competition for your attention would be good for him."

"There is no competition because I'm not interested in either of them."

"Right." The way she said it I knew she didn't believe me. How could I like them? I mean it was obvious with Chase, he was evil. Reid was just an annoying asshole. I mean he was always throwing sexual innuendos out there. He was cocky, had a quick temper, he always seemed to enjoy agitating me, and not always with words. He acted like he was the greatest being on the earth, the best thing to walk Spencer's halls. Hell, he had probably slept with two-thirds of the female population at Spencer. So why on earth did Kate seem to think I liked him? We got to a corridor that split off into three halls. Pogue and Kate went to their class and the guys walked me to mine. They of course were waiting for me after class dismissed. Reid had been strangely silent since Chase's comment.

Turned out since the disappearances had stopped, and they couldn't think of anything new to teach us, we went back to our normal gym classes. It was a relief because I now had two classes on my own and I wouldn't have to see Chase. We were in a separate gym from the guys and we started playing basketball. I didn't know positions or anything like that, but thanks to Sam I knew how to shoot, making most of my shots. I was able to space out when I was on the bleachers and started thinking about the bathroom incident and wondering if I should tell the Sons my suspicions. I was sure Dean had already informed Sam and Mason. I still had to tell them what the Sons told me about their powers.

I was thinking about all this while I was in the locker room, changing back into my school clothes. From the corner of my eye I saw a girl walking over to me. She was definitely attractive. She had a slightly different look from the rest of the girls at Spencer. She seemed to know she was beautiful but she didn't flaunt it. She had made no alterations to her uniform like most of the girls and her makeup was very simple. _This is what I get for hanging out with Kate too much_.

She sat on the bench beside me. Her shirt was untucked with the top two buttons undone and her tie hanging loosely around her neck. She was even more attractive up close. I bet Reid's already gotten her into bed. For some reason that thought sent a spark of anger through me and I wanted nothing more then to be completely rude to this girl before we even said anything to each other. _Damn Kate. I am not jealous. I do NOT like Reid._ She smiled at me.

"You know they're talking about you." I looked in the direction she nodded her head. There were at least ten girls in various states of dress talking. It was obvious who they were talking about by the way they kept sneaking glances and sending glares my way. "Many of the girls seem to be upset that you've taken Reid Garwin off the market." Of course, it _always_ came back to _him_.

"I haven't taken Reid off anything. We're _not_ together."

"Oh so you're going for the Collins boy then. Well, I'm sure there are plenty of girls here that would gladly help Reid forget about you." Again I got that feeling. Only this time it didn't spark, it flared.

"And I'm guessing you're one of them," I bit out, working to keep my temper under control. I had definitely picked this up from Dean.

"Nah. Been there, done that. Although another go around would be enjoyable. I must say he is quite a stallion." _You can not kill he bitch. You have no reason to._ "Must be nice having two guys fight over you."

"Who are you?," I asked turning to her and giving her a look that clearly asked _why are you wasting my time_. She just smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Angela Williams. You can call me Angie." I just looked at her hand then back up to her. I so did not want to be polite to this girl. She just shrugged her shoulders and dropped her hand. "You know there are going to be a lot of girls trying to attract his attention now. The name Reid Garwin has never been used in the same sentence as fidelity." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I said, we're not together so it doesn't bother me what or who he does." _Although, I'd really like to beat the crap out of her_.

"Hmm. Well I have to give you credit Addison Cooper, most girls would be basking in the attention that he is giving you. Reid doesn't exactly do PDA."

"How do you know my name?" I found it strange that, after already being here a week, this girl had now decided to talk to me.

"Please your name has been on most people's lips since your first day." I raised my eyebrows in question. It was strange that I had been listening for anything about the disappearances and hadn't heard anything about me. She sighed clearly thinking it impossible for me not to have heard what was being said about me. "Most of the talk started the day you kicked Reid's ass in gym. Then you started hanging with the Sons and their girlfriends. They're like royalty here and if you're noticed by them you're noticed by pretty much everybody. Now since Reid's little territorial display in the hallway, the gossip is going nonstop. Most of the girls are saying that he's going after you since you humiliated him and he wants to get back at you." My heart sank somewhat at these words. It sounded like something Reid would probably do.

"My opinion?" she looked at me and I guess the look I gave her told her to continue. "My opinion is he is fascinated by you. You're one of the first girls that has turned him down and stuck to it. Sure some of these girls do it playing hard to get, but they usually give in within a day or two of persistence. You on the other hand have been around him for a week almost two and have still denied him. That's impressive. Although I'm sure your gorgeous brothers have a little hand in that." I gave her a confused look. _How did she know about Dean, Sam, and Mason and how did she know they were my brothers?_ Warning bells started going off in my head. She laughed.

"Don't look so surprised. Its not often we get new blood around here. I saw you guys at Nicky's and have seen you in town. It's obvious you're family." I guess that could be true but he sirens were still blasting. I needed to get away from this girl.

"Yeah. Look I gotta go." I grabbed my backpack and shut the locker

"Of course, I'm sure either Reid or Chase is outside waiting for you anyway." The sad thing was she was probably right.

"Bye," I said as I turned and walked to the exit.

"See you later," she called out after me. As soon as I opened the door I saw Reid and Caleb waiting for me.. They had obviously been looking down the hall, but snapped their heads in my direction when the door opened. They seemed somewhat relieved but still tensed.

"You ready to go Addison?," Caleb asked. Reid was glaring down the hall so I turned to see what he was looking at. I should've known it would be Chase. He sent me a wink and a kiss. Reid stepped up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist just as the door opened and some of the girls that had been talking about me came out. Angela followed behind them. Three of the girls smirked at Reid and sent me a glare that I'm sure, if it would've worked, was intended to kill me. Angela looked down the hall to see Chase walking away. She turned back to us and saw Reid's arm. She gave me a smirk and a wink then walked off.

"Let's go Tex." Reid started pulling me in the direction of the dorms.

"Where are Tyler and Pogue?"

"Tyler went to go keep an eye on Sarah until I get there and Pogue went to pick up Kate. He's going to tell her everything tonight."

"I hope it goes well for him."

"Me too." Caleb was obviously worried for his best friend and I couldn't blame him.

"So why didn't you just go to Sarah and leave Reid and Tyler to watch me?"

"Chase has ascended and has not only his but his father' s power as well. He won't try too much during classes but I don't trust him at the end of the day. Reid's too close to his ascension to really use and Baby Boy has a couple more months." I nodded my head in understanding.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" I looked at Caleb.

"What time do you usually leave?"

"Around seven thirty. I could be at your place by seven forty and we'll get here by seven fifty."

"Sounds good to me."

"Why are you picking her up?," Reid asked. I could feel his body tense and see his jaw tighten.

"I have to go talk to Mason tonight. Dean is picking me up but him and Sam are taking off on another hunt so I need I ride back to school."

"Why didn't you ask me?" He turned and I met his gaze. He actually looked hurt. I felt bad and wanted to make it better. _Stop it. __**Just admit you like him.**__ Great now I'm hearing another voice in my head._ I shrugged my shoulders.

"Caleb already lives off campus so I figured it would be easier for him. Besides you don't have a car and according to Tyler you don't get up early enough." He mumbled something and it almost sounded like he said _I would for you._ We continued walking to the dorms.

"Who was that girl?" I looked at him. "The girl that came out of the locker room after you."

"There was a group of them. You'll have to be more specific Garwin."

"The girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and that killer body." That flare was going again and it was getting larger.

"You mean you don't even remember her name?" We had gotten to the stairs leading up to the dorms. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Grrrr." I stopped on the landing before my floor. "You had sex with her Reid! How can you have sex with someone and not remember her damn name?!" I was mad. At least Dean got and remembered their names. I could feel my face heating up and knew it was red. Reid looked at me and smiled.

"Are you _jealous _Tex?," he asked his smile widening. _**Yes**__. No. __**Yes you are. You like him. You want to hold him, you want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want to date him, you want to**__….STOP!!_ _Why did Miss Congeniality have to be the only movie on at that damn motel?_

"Why the hell would I be jealous? I feel sorry for the poor girls you've been with? How many hearts have you broken Reid? How many girls have cried to sleep at night because you screwed 'em and left 'em." He stared at me in shock. I had enough and bolted past him and Caleb, who was up a couple of stairs from us. I was pulling my keys out and about to stick them in the lock when a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Addison…"

"Save it Reid."

"Please just listen to me."

"Why should I do that, huh? I really don't want to hear what you've told the other girls you've slept with." I was fighting back tears. _No I'm not going to cry over him. There is __**nothing**__ to cry about._

"Why won't you just admit that you're jealous?" He looked at me pleadingly. Begging me with his eyes to admit what we both seemed to know was true, no matter how much I denied it. I took a deep breath and made my face blank, hiding all emotions.

"I'm not going to admit to something that isn't true." He looked as if I had slapped him in the face. His eyes turned cold and he let go of my wrist.

"Fine," he said in a hard tone. He straightened up, turned, and walked away. I stood there watching him. He never once looked back. Caleb cleared his throat behind me.

"Don't Caleb." I turned to him all my emotions back on my face. He looked at me sympathetically, but continued anyway.

"Look Addison, I know Reid doesn't have the best reputation and relationship record but he is a good guy. He doesn't always know how to show it, but I know he cares about you." I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "And not in a one night stand or occasionally sex kind of way." I just looked at Caleb. I knew he was telling me the truth. Hell, everybody could see how Reid was with me and it was driving some of the girls mad. I could even see it, but I was trying to deny it. Just like I was trying to deny my feelings for him that were starting to grow. I was scared. Not just about his reputation but about what would happen after the job was over and we left. How could we make anything work?

"I need to call Dean," I said as I opened the door to my room. Caleb followed me in and then waited with me outside. When Dean pulled up he walked with me over to the car. Before I could reach the door handle, his hand was on it.

"Just think about what I said Addison. I've honestly never seen Reid act like this before." I nodded my head and he gave me a quick nod in return. He opened the door for me and closed it when I was in. Dean took off.

He could tell something was wrong and kept looking over at me. I started to cry and he pulled off to the side of the road. He hugged me and I told him what had happened. He rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth until the tears had stopped. He then gave me his advice. He told me that I should at least try and see where it goes. I remembered what he had said at lunch about Reid caring for me and asked him about it. He said it was true and that he didn't think that Reid was looking for a one night stand with me. He also added that if he was he was going to load him up with rock salt. That made me laugh, which is what I think he was trying to get me to do. He started the Impala back up and headed to the house. I started to prepare myself for my talk with Mason.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys. It really makes me want to keeop writing when I know people like it. This chapter has some fluff again. I do have the final chapter written. It just kind of came to me. So now I've go tto get from here to there. :) By the way anybody catch Sons of Anarchy last night? I know it's not in the same genera as these two, but I liked it. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

We got to the house and Dean stayed in the car. He was ready to get going. Dean could never really sit still. When I entered the house I saw Sam in the living room with their duffels at his feet. He stood up when he saw me at the door. He opened his arms and I walked into his embrace and buried my head I his chest.

"Take it easy on him Addy," he said as he pulled back and tucked some of my hair my ear. I nodded. I could always count on Sam to be the logical one out of all of us. Dean, Mason, and I had tempers that we always seemed to let lose. Sam had a temper, he was a Winchester after all, but he was better at keeping it in check and playing mediator between us. I knew we didn't give him enough credit. Dean honked the horn and Sam shook his head, both of us laughing. He picked up the bags and headed out. After the door closed, I turned and headed towards the kitchen looking for Mason. _Might as well get this over worth_.

I got into the kitchen, only to find it empty. I started to make my way to the stairs when a glint flashed past the window. I went to look and saw Mason practicing his knife throwing on the target we had set up. I took a breath and made my way out the backdoor. I stood behind him as he went to collect his knives.

"You're aim is off today." I saw him tense.

"I've been off on a lot of things lately." He pulled the last knife out of the target and turned to me. Now I didn't know what to say. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and kicked the ground while refusing to look at him. I was afraid to read the emotions in his eyes. "I'm sorry Addy." I looked up and saw the depressed look on his face, the one I feared to see. Tears actually started to fall from his eyes. I had only seen Mason cry once and it was when our father and my mother died. "I should've been the one to go with you on your first hunt."

"Why didn't you?," I asked. My gaze shifted back to the ground, no longer wishing to see his eyes.

"I was angry." I stole a quick glance up as he came closer, but still left a lot of space between us. "Not at you."

"Then what?" He sighed and hung his head.

"At dad and myself." I looked up at him questioningly. "I felt like I meant nothing. Dad got remarried and had you . I had to stay in England. I felt like I was replaced. That dad was trying to erase everything from his past. When dad and Karen wouldn't let you hunt I was glad. I thought of it as a way for me to be connected to dad. Something only he and I would share.

"When he and the Winchesters picked me up from the airport, I was ready to go on a hunt. Dad had told me about this job he had found the week before and I thought we were going to work it together. When I got in he told me he and John were taking the case. I wasn't too upset because I figured Dean and I could find another hunt. Then he told me that he had given you your first hunt. He said that you had been asking if I would go with you." He took a shaky breath trying to hold back the tears that continued to form.

"I was so mad because I felt like I was being replaced again. I said the things I said. It really pissed them off." He chuckled. I guess he was remembering the faces hat dad and the Winchesters gave him. At the time I'm sure none of them thought it was funny, but looking back Mason must've wondered how he managed to escape a fight, especially with Dean. "Dad said I needed to grow up. That he thought I was a better man, a better brother than that. Dean was ready to fight me, but John kept him in check. It wasn't until after you and Dean had left that I got angry with myself Angry for taking my anger at dad out on you. You didn't deserve that."

"So that's why you started taking me on simple jobs after we got back?" He nodded his head.

"That next summer when you wound up in the hospital from the Lampalugua job, I couldn't bring myself to come see you. It was my fault you were there. I screwed up and you paid for it. It should've been me in that hospital bed. I just couldn't see you lying there with all those machines attached to you." He shivered and so did I.

I remembered that job. The thing was eating children. When we came face to face with it, we fought hard. I took a blow meant for Mason. The next thing I remembered was waking up to the beeping sounds of a heart monitor, the smell of sanitizer, and the cold, sterilized feel a hospital gives. I was out for three weeks. I had surgery on my knee and my stomach had four large gashes across it. Scars were inevitable. I was in physical therapy for my knee for at least six months, it all started to run together at one point. Pain will flare up on it every now and then, especially when it's cold.

"I was furious when dad let you go back to hunting after you finished recovering."

"He didn't really have a choice. I was going to one way or another." Mason looked at me and nodded.

"I know. After I finished chewing him out…" he laughed at the expression on my face. In my life I've only seen three people stand toe to toe with my dad; my mom, John, and Bobby. "Yeah I did," he answered my unbelieving look. "Shocked him too. When I finished he told me that you insisted and told him if he wouldn't let you, you would find a way to do it anyway. He knew you would 'stubborn like her mother' is what he said. I told him that you were a Cooper as well so you had it twice as bad." I rolled my eyes.

"So what did dad say about you yelling at him?"

"He said he was proud of me for sanding up to him like a man and I didn't yell at him. It was a civilized discussion." He said looking at me, daring me to question it. Of course I was going to.

"I'm sure after you two stopped beating your chests and trying to see who was louder, it became one."

"Alright wiseass." He charged at me. I screamed and laughed as I ran from him. We ran around the backyard. I was able to stay away from him until I slipped in some mud. When he caught me we started wrestling, I wasn't going to give up that easily. In the end Mason won and we both continued laughing. He rolled off and lay in the grass beside me, tucking his arm under his head.

"Don't forget, I'm still your big brother Pup," he said as he pinched my side. After we stopped laughing we laid in silence looking up as the clouds passed by. "So far I've gotten a rabbit, a dog, and a deformed horse. What about you?" I chuckled. This was what we would do back home in Texas. When there were breaks between the hunts we would sometimes go out back and have a picnic and make out the shapes of the clouds. Sam and Dean had joined us on a couple of occasions.

"Got the dog, and the rabbit, and that one there looks like a fire truck."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Does not"

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Does to. Now shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Such a child sometimes," he said shaking his head. "Does not," he whispered. I still heard it and sent a glare his way. He jus gave me his 'I'm going to be trouble' smile. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the sky. We sat in silence a little bit longer before I spoke. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, picking at the blades of grass.

"I'm sorry Mason."

"For what Pup?" He turned on to his side and propped his head up.

"For yesterday," I said looking him in the eyes. He shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I should've listened to you, should've given you the chance to explain."

"It's okay Addy, really. I probably would've done the same thing." He covered my mouth with his hand to stop my protest. "I mean it Addison, stop." I licked his hand to get it off. He gave me a disgusted look. "Nasty," he said as he wiped his hand off in the grass.

"You're telling me. I have no idea where that hand has been and I _don't _want to know," I said quickly as he got a mischievous look in his eyes. The Coopers and the Winchesters seemed to be cut from the same cloth. All of us could be considered mischievous little devils, even Sam. The sky started to darken so we headed inside to eat and so I could do the stupid homework I had been assigned. Honestly, there was I reason I worked to get my G.E.D. and it was not to go back to high school and do more homework. I had been talking to Mason about the Sons. I was informing him about what they had told me so he could relay the information to Sam and Dean if he talked to them before I did. Then he decided to talk about one Son in particular.

"So Dean says this Reid kid is pretty into you."

"Yeah well, Dean has a big mouth." Mason chuckled. I got up and started to wash the dishes piled at the sink.

"So do you like him?," he asked as he started drying the dishes. I shrugged my shoulders. "That's not an answer Pup."

"I'm not sure." I had already talked with Dean about this and I didn't want to discuss the subject further, but I felt like I owed it to Mason. That this was what we needed to get back on track.

"What are you not sure about Pup."

"Let's see his conceded, cocky, thinks he's God's gift to women, hell he probably thinks he is a god." Mason laughed and I continued. "He uses that stupid nickname."

"What's that?"

"Tex." He shook his head.

"Can't give him any creative points on that one." I turned to face him and put my hand on my hip.

"Not funny." He just gave me a smile and continued drying.

"What else?"

"He seems self-absorbed. He is nice when he wants to be. I mean he is working with the other guys to keep Chase away from me." I saw his face take on a darkened look at the mention of that. I knew Dean had informed him and Sam about what had happened and my suspicions.

"I'm not sure if he really likes me or he's just looking for another one night stand and a chance to regain his pride after I put a dent in it. I mean he's probably slept with over half of the girls in the school." " Mason nodded.

"How do _you_ feel when you're around him?" I looked back to the sink watching as the bubbles and water ran down the drain, thinking about what I felt when he was around me.

"I…" I swallowed the lump that was rising. I really didn't want to say this out loud. If I said it out loud it would make it real and I would have no choice but to face it. "I feel safe." Mason sat that last dish down and looked at me. I stared out the window into the dark. "I feel like I don't always have to be on guard when I'm around him, in the physical sense. Like if anyone or anything tried to attack me, he would take them head on. I also feel so wound up. I always have to be ready for some sort of verbal sparing or mental game, but it _excites_ me. I look forward to it."

"Sounds to me like you know how you feel, so why are you so afraid to admit it?"

"Because…what if I lose him? And I'm not just talking about once we finish this job and leave. I'm talking about the fact that we have so many things we've pissed off and with the demon army out here, how can I be sure they won't attack him because of me?"

"You can never be sure Pup. That's the risk we take with this life."

"But it's not fair to subject others to that risk, not without their knowledge or consent."

"And how do you know he hasn't consented? He knows about us, about our lives. Hell, he's no stranger to our world. He has his Chase guy after him and his friends. He has his powers t…."

"I don't want him using his powers. Weren't you listening when I explained? If he uses his powers too much before he ascends he could become addicted or worse die during it. If he uses after he ascends his body ages and he dies. _I don't want him to die_." I shook my head. I don't think I could handle it if Reid died. Now that I admitted it to myself that I cared for him, I knew I couldn't lose him that way. I couldn't lose another person I cared about to whatever lies beyond this world.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"I think it's too late. I pissed him off pretty bad after class. I think I'll be lucky if he still keeps Chase from me." I knew my face showed how depressed I was at that thought. Mason walked over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Pup. You can't just stop caring for someone in a second. Not if what Dean says is true about he looks at you." We stood there as Mason comforted me. I had run out of tears when I was in the car, but just having Mason hold me, rocking me back and forth made me feel better. I knew we were back on track. I realized how much I had been relying on my brothers during his job. I felt like an emotional mess. _Definitely do not like high school._ My phone started ringing. Mason let me go and I went to snatch it off the bar. I didn't know the number but my guess was it was one of the Sons since Reid had stolen my number. _Please don't let it be Reid._

"Hello," I said cautiously, afraid it would be him. I don't think I could handle that right now.

"Addison, its Sarah."

"Hey Sarah, what's wrong?" I could tell by the sound of her voice that something had happened.

"It's Kate. Pogue told her about him and the guys and she's having some trouble."

"Does she know we know?"

"Yes and she was upset at me for not telling her."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. After she bitched me out she took off. The guys are out looking for her but haven't had any luck. I'm worried Chase might've gotten to her."

"Shit. I don't have a car. Dean and Sam took it."

"Well I'm riding around with Caleb right now helping. Just…if you hear from hear, find out where she is and let us know. _Please_."

"Of course. Keep me updated would you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Don't worry Sarah I'm sure she is fine," I said with calm that I certainly didn't feel.

"I hope so. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye." I closed my phone ending the call.

"What's going on Pup?" I turned to Mason the worry completely evident on my face. Kate picked a hell of a time to run off. Why didn't she realize there was a mad man out there that had hurt her once and wouldn't hesitate to do it again to get what he wanted.

"It's Kate. Pogue told her the truth and she ran off. The guys and Sarah are looking for her now." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mason said as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. I followed a bit behind him and saw him pick up his shot gun. Holding it to his side out of view, but ready to use it if necessary, he opened the door. There stood Kate, pain, anger, and sadness all evident on her face. Her eyes connected with mine over Mason's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." I nodded my head and Mason opened the door enough for her to get in, taking a quick look at the surroundings to make sure there was no one lurking. She looked at the shot gun, but I guess she had so much information thrown at her today that her brain was in overload and she didn't think to question it right now.

"Why me?," I asked Kate as I closed my bedroom door. After passing through the Devil's trap, Mason finally relaxed. I asked him to call Sarah and let her know she was here and she was okay. She just stared at me. "You know I know Kate, so why come talk to me instead of talking it out with Pogue or Sarah?"

"Because you're just like me." I looked at her in confusion and she sighed slightly frustrated that I didn't get it. "You just found out. When Sarah told me you were here, I figured you wanted to get away from them too." So that's why. She thought there was someone else who was angry about being kept in the dark. I guess Pogue didn't divulge why I was here. I had a feeling that once I told her she would be mad at me as well, but I still needed to find a way to keep her here. We couldn't give Chase the advantage.

"Kate…." The knock on the door interrupted me. Mason popped open the door.

"Hey," he said and nodded in Kate's direction. She just nodded in return and started looking around the room. Too bad there was nothing to look at.

"I called Sarah. She, Caleb, and Pogue are on their way." I was kind of sad that Reid and Tyler weren't coming. Maybe they figured it was better for those three to handle it because they were close to Kate. _**You know the reason why**_, said the voice. _**Reid is pissed at you and doesn't want anything to do with you**_.

"You called them?" I snapped my head in Kate's direction. She was beyond pissed. "_Why did you do that?!_"

"Kate they're worried about you." Mason closed the door so we could talk in private. Chances were he was standing outside listening anyway. "This isn't something to be taken lightly. Chase is dangerous."

"Are you saying that just because he used to be interested in me and if I break up with Pogue he'll stop chasing you?" She gave me a cold look. I stared at her in shock before my mouth finally caught up to my brain.

"I. DO. NOT. WANT. CHASE," I said through gritted teeth. I wanted to slap her. She had known these guys for so long and she seemed to be turning her back on them without listening. "And why would you break up with Pogue? From what I understand you two have been going out since sophomore year. Why would you throw all that away?"

"Because he _lied_ to me!!"

"He didn't lie Kate. He just didn't tell you because he thought it would be safer for you."

"Why are you on their side? I'm surprised you didn't kick Reid's ass when you were told."

"Actually I pulled a gun on them," I stated simply, like it was an everyday thing to point a gun at someone. Which for me, it almost was. She looked at me in shock. Her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open like a fish. I proceeded to tell her about my life, why I was here, and how I found out about the Sons. She laughed when I told her about kicking Reid, saying it was about time someone did. She surprisingly sat there and listened to everything taking it all in and not bolting for the door. I think she was at the point were nothing was going to surprise her now.

"I thought it was weird for you to be coming in at the beginning of the second semester of senior year. I just shrugged it off thinking you either had connections or were a genius."

"Nope. Just average intelligence. I'm still smarter than Dean, but it's still a competition between me, Sam, and Mason." She started laughing hard at that one.

"I can see that. I guess that's why you're not falling at Reid's feet. You've dealt with Dean you're whole life."

"Pretty much. I got a question for you." She quirked her eyebrow signaling me to continue. "Why aren't you yelling and storming off like you did with Pogue and Sarah?"

"I haven't known you as long as I've known them. I expected you to tell me some of your secrets as you began to trust me more." She actually made sense. Kate never pushed me about my life before Spenser, just figuring I'd tell her in time. The only topic she pushed me on was the Reid thing and that was because she knew she was right. We heard the doorbell ring and knew they were here.

"Think you can have a civilized conversation with them now?"

"Yeah." We went down stairs to see everyone there. Everyone but Reid. _**You lost him.**_ I never even had him. _**Yes you did.**_ You know those cartoons that have the little devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other telling the character what to do? That was what this voice felt like, except either my angel was stuck in traffic on the devil's side taunting me. Everyone looked at Kate and I suddenly felt that Mason and I were out of place in our own home. I cleared my throat.

"Um…ya'll can use can go in the living room to talk," I said pointing towards the room. "Mason and I will be in the kitchen." I grabbed Mason's arm and started pulling him away. They stood there for a moment before taking my suggestion. Mason and I sat in the kitchen playing cards for about twenty minutes when Tyler came in.

"You guys leaving?," I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I just figured it would be better if they just talked to her. I'm not that close to her." I could understand that. Hence, me and Mason in the kitchen. Their conversation wasn't our place. Tyler just stood there looking between me and Mason.

"Well, I think I'm going to call it a night Pup. Tyler you want to finish playing my hand?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over and took Mason's seat.

"Night Pup," Mason said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Night Mason." Once he left the kitchen, Tyler turned his attention back to the cards in his hands.

"So what's the game?"

"Go fish." He looked up at me with a questioning look.

"You're kidding me right?" I shook my head.

"Nope. We can't play poker with each other. It always ends badly." He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Got any tens?"

"Go fish." He drew from the pile. We continued this way for about ten minutes. I desperately wanted to ask about Reid.

"I dropped him off in the dorms," he said as he looked at his cards. My head shot up from my hand. "He figured you didn't want him to come."

"Huh?." I asked even though I knew who he was talking about. He looked up at me. Penetrating me with those sharp, blue eyes, calling my bluff.

"Reid. Got any queens?" I handed over my queen.

"What makes you think I care? He probably just wanted to go back and find a quick lay." My stomach clenched and my chest tightened as soon as I said that. I managed to keep my face blank though.

"He hasn't hit on another girl in almost a week Addison. He's only interested in you." I just looked at him and sighed. I knew Tyler was telling the truth. I don't think he had it in him to lie.

"Yeah well, I pissed him off pretty good this afternoon. I'm sure he's moved on to an easier conquest."

"I heard about that. He came storming into the room. Started yelling and cussing, even used a little bit. He scared Sarah, that's how angry he was." I felt horrible. He used because of me. I didn't know if that single use would cause his addiction or even his death. Tyler read my face. He sat his cards down and crossed his arms on the bar.

"Why Addison? Why won't you just admit that you like him? Everybody can see it.":

"I've already had this talk twice today Tyler. I don't want to have it again."

"Well too _fucking_ bad." I looked at him and saw he wasn't backing down. His eyes were on fire. He wanted answers and now.

"Why am I the one you won't back down from?," I asked sending a smirk his way. His facial expression didn't change. I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this. "I like him okay!!" He sat there waiting for me to continue. "I'm….I'm just scared." I ducked my head.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him and I don't want to get hurt."

"I don't think Reid would hurt you."

"But you don't know that. Reid has his reputation for a reason. I'm not going to be a notch on his bedpost, something for him to brag about. I'm not sure he could be faithful though, especially if I don't sleep with him right away."

"Its different with you." I gave him a skeptical look. "It is. I can tell. We've been best friends, _brothers_ all our lives." He was right. If anybody knew Reid better than himself it was Tyler. "So how would you hurt him?" I turned my head to stare out the window into the darkness.

"I've pissed a lot of things off Tyler, and my family has pissed off ten times that. There are a lot of things that can come back and will be looking for revenge." Tyler nodded his head in understanding.

"I get that its hard, but I think you should tell him. I think you both would be good for each other." I took in what he said.

"What if it doesn't work out? I mean I'll leave as soon as the job is done. How can we make that work?"

"You'll just have to cross that bridge when you get to it." He placed his hand on op of mine making me look at him. "You won't know unless you try Addison. Reid isn't as predictable as you think he is. He could surprise you." I looked into his trusting blue eyes. They were serious but pleading with me to give it a chance. I was beginning to wonder if he had taken some lessons from Sam.

"I'll think about it." He squeezed my hand and picked his cards back up. We continued on with our game until the kitchen door opened. Caleb and Sarah walked in.

"Hey Baby Boy, we're going to head back. You ready?" Tyler nodded and I began to gather up the cards. He put his hand on top of mine to get my attention once again.

"Remember what I said." He gave me a look and I nodded.

"Still need me to pick you up tomorrow morning Addison:?" I nodded. "Okay see you in the morning then." Sarah came over and hugged me.

"It'll all work out Addison. You'll see." I forgot she had seen Reid's tantrum. She let me go and I walked them to the door where Pogue and Kate were making out.

"Not in my house please. It's bad enough when I have to see my brothers doing it." They separated and smiled at me, muttering sorry. I waved goodbye, closed the door making sure all the securities were still in place, and went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was lost in my dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. I've got ideas or scences and how I wan them to play out as of right now, so I should be able to post another couple of chapters before I get stuck again. Oh and I just found out what a Mary-sue is from my coworker. Please let me know if I'm going in that direction. I know most people don't like those, so I want to fix it as much as I can if I've gone that way. Read and Review please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

I woke up sweating and breathing hard. My senses were on high alert, I was panicked. A quick sweep of the room made me realize there was no immediate threat. I flopped back down on my pillow, sitting my knife on the nightstand. It was a habit I had picked up from Dean and it actually made me feel safe. I tried to recall what I had been dreaming about to cause my panic, but I couldn't remember anything about my dreams except for one thing: they all revolved around Reid. I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face.

"This is not what I need right now." I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only five forty-five. "Might as well get up, I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon." I got up making my way to the bathroom. Mason's door was slightly open and I could hear him snoring away. I walked around making sure nothing had compromised our protection during the night before I got in the shower. Since Dean wasn't here to complain about not having any hot water, I took a nice hot shower. Letting the water run over me and relax my tense muscles. By the time I made my way to the kitchen Mason was up.

"Hey Pup. Sleep well?," Mason asked from his position at the stove. From the smell he was making sausage and eggs. It smelled good.

"Made some for me too right?," I asked taking a seat at the bar.

"No you get to starve," he replied, turning around to give me a cheeky grin. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Better watch it with that tongue Pup. You keep sticking it out, somebody might just use it."

"Not without a fight they won't," I said as I took a bite out of the eggs he had placed in front of me. It was nice to have home cooked meals again. Granted they were nothing like what my mom used to make but it still made me feel that things hadn't really changed that much. The other thing that reminded me of the when I was younger was when Mason and I started talking like we used to over breakfast when he was around. I never realized how much I had missed it. When I started hunting we were either on separate hunts, one was gone while the other was home, or if we were working together the talk centered on the job at hand.

The doorbell rang and interrupted us. I told Mason bye and gave him a quick hug then went to meet Caleb. The ride didn't take that long. Turned out Caleb was a pretty funny guy. He, thankfully, didn't bring up Reid. We got to school and met up with Sarah, Kate, and Pogue. Kate seemed to be in better spirits. Tyler and Reid were nowhere to be found. I guess that was a good thing since I didn't quite know how I was going to tell Reid and how he would react. _**You rejected him so many times. He'll probably do the same to you.**_ The first two classes seemed to fly by. I didn't see Tyler until he met up to walk me to biology and I didn't see Reid until I entered the room. He had Tracy switch back with him. I was hurt but there was nothing I could do about it. Tracy squeezed my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic smile.

I made it through the class with no problems. Reid bolted as soon as the bell rang. Tyler was waiting for me when I got out the door and we walked to lunch. As we made our way to the table, I noticed Reid wasn't there. Taking a quick look around, I saw him at a table full of girls. He, of course, was flirting with them. He even had his arm around one of their shoulders. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was Missy. There was a pang in my chest and my eyes started watering. I choked back the tears. I wasn't going to let him know he was hurting me. Everyone at the table kept giving me sympathetic looks. Tyler was a bit pissed and kept sending glares Reid's way. He was the only one in the group that I had actually admitted liking Reid to.

Sam called halfway through lunch to see how everything had gone last night. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the hall. Tyler made to follow, but I told him that unless Chase left the cafeteria there was no need. I needed to start separating myself from them before I got hurt even more. I made my way to history as I talked to Sam, figuring I could avoid some of the rush. When I got there I saw that Professor Watson had posted a note saying to meet in the library with our groups and work on our project. Making a u-turn, I started walking that way. There was an outside entrance across from the library , so I went and sat on the steps to talk with Sam until class started.

I found out that the case they were working dealt with witches, but, unlike the Sons, these women were actually killing people. Dean wasn't too happy. He always had a thing against witches. I was honestly surprised he was dealing with the Sons so well. I didn't think I sounded upset, but apparently I did because Sam started asking questions.

"Addy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam."

"Bullshit Addison. Did something happen with Mason? I thought you guys worked it out."

"We did nothings wrong." I didn't want to do this. Not right now. I had held back my emotions pretty well and I didn't want to lose when I was so close to making it back to my room.

"You know you can't lie to me Addison Marie." I sighed. There was no way he was letting this drop.

"You should be concerned with your case, Sam."

"Screw the case. You're family."

"John would have your ass for saying that."

"Yeah well, he got a lot of things wrong, especially about family." I laughed. "Talk to me Addy." He wasn't even here and I knew he was giving me the puppy eyes. Even from a distance they worked.

"It's Reid."

"Reid? What did he do?"

"He…" Suddenly I heard arguing. Dean wanted the phone but Sam refused to hand it over. Then I could hear struggling that caused the phone to hit the floor. "Uh…guys?" I could hear the grunts and curses as thy wrestled with each other.

"Hmmph. Get off of me!!," I heard Sam shout Dean. Dean had won. It was apparently something big brothers would good at.

"Lil' Bit?," his concerned voice drifted through the speaker. I heard him panting. Sam didn't go down easy.

"Dean."

"What did the little shit do?" Just like that his voice was cold and hard. He was pissed. That did not bode well for Reid. "Tell me Addison. I need to know whether his death should be quick or slow."

"It's nothing Dean."

"Slow it is."

"Dean just let me handle it for once, _please_?"

"Fine as long as I get to handle it after you." I just shook my head. _Brothers._ The bell rang dismissing lunch. Since I was right outside the library, I had plenty of time.

"Oh, I told Mason what they told me about their…er skills. You should probably call him and get updated after you finish the case." There was silence on the other end. I checked my phone to make sure I hadn't lost them.

"You can try changing the subject Lil' Bit, but one way or another we're going to talk about it later."

"Sure Dean." The second bell rang signaling that there were three minutes left to get to class. I stood up and dusted of my skirt. "Hey I got to get back to class. I'll talk to ya'll tonight."

"Alright Lil' Bit and don't let anything that spoiled little asshole says get to you. You hear me?"

"Yeah Dean. I hear you. Tell Sammy I said bye. Be safe.

"We always are." I scoffed.

"Yeah right, and hell is just a sauna." _Shit, why did I say that._

"That's enough from the peanut gallery. Bye Lil' Bit."

"Bye Dean." I hung up my phone and made my way inside to the library doors. I entered and looked around for my group. An arm slid around my waist suddenly, making me reach for my dagger.

"Hello Addison. I missed you. Did you have a nice conversation with your brothers? I hope you told them how much you loved them. You never know if they'll be coming back." When he said that my body froze. _How did he know they were on a hunt?_ I tightened my grip on the dagger. He brought his arm up and started to tug my arm down.

"Now, now sweetheart. No need for that. I'm not going to hurt you yet. Oh no, not before I have my fun." My blood ran cold at those words. _What fun?_ He grabbed my hand and started pulling me behind him. I looked around trying to find one of the Sons. I found three of them. They were glaring at Chase, but couldn't do anything without causing a scene. The only one who could help me was currently avoiding me. I tried to pull out of his grip but he tightened his hold on me. Suddenly he stopped walking and turned to smirk at me.

"He we are." I had been behind him and he pulled me to his side. I had been to busy looking for help that I hadn't noticed he led us to the table where the rest of our group was. I looked and saw Missy sitting on one side and Reid next to her, his arm thrown around the back of her chair. He had been leaning in close to her face, when he turned his head in our direction at Chase's announcement. He looked at our hands then back to us with a cold look. I caught Chase's smirk out the corner of my eye. He then tightened his grip even more causing me to grimace in pain and hold back a scream. Reid's eyes widened in worry and pain, then turned to Chase with a promise of pain far worse than that which he was inflicting on me.

Missy looked at Reid and then back to me with a smug look saying I was no one of importance anymore. She then ran her hand through his hair. I really wanted to grab that hand and break it. Reid pulled away from her and an angered look crossed her face. It looked like he was going to change sides, but he was stopped by Chase.

"Allow me," he said as he pulled out the chair for me, seating me directly across from Reid. He took the seat beside me and we started to work on our project. I tried to ignore Chase as he scooted closer to me. I was doing fine until he put his hand on my leg. I stiffened and Reid sent me a questioning look. I managed to regain my composure and push his hand off. I think Reid got an idea of what had happened when I lowered my arm and he saw Chase's arm jerk from me pushing it off. He glanced at Chase, but when he looked back at me his face was blank.

Missy put her hand on his arm and leaned in whispering in his ear. He was smirking and she sent me a look like she had won. Chase's hand went back on to my leg and he tightened it. I knew it was going to leave bruises, but I couldn't get it off. When I gave up, he started moving his hand up my skirt. He looked over to me and smirked , but I refused to meet his or Reid's gaze.

"Are you Addison Cooper?" I looked up and saw a small red head that looked to be a freshman.

"Yeah."

"The Provost wants to see you," she said handing me a slip. This little girl had just saved me. I wanted to hug her and thank her over and over again. I jumped up quickly, Chase's hand and my skirt falling back into place. I gathered my things, stuffing them into my backpack as I followed her out of the library. I went into the office and took a seat waiting to be called in. The door opened and out walked Angie. She smiled and was about to say something, when the Provost called me in. As I passed by she sad,

"See you in gym." I just nodded my head and closed the door.

"Please take a seat miss Cooper." I sat across from him in the same chair I had sat in the first day I met the man.

"What's this about?" He raised his eyebrow at my blunt question and apparently lack of respect. "Sir," I tacked on. He seemed somewhat satisfied with that. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That was part of my problem growing up. I never really showed much respect to my elders except for my parents, John, Bobby, Ellen, and Missouri.

"I just wanted to check up on how you were proceeding with the case."

"Honestly, we're a bit stuck at the moment sir. There is no evidence that we can use to determine what did this and if it even was supernatural."

"The attacks have stopped. Do you think it has moved on?"

"We're not sure. We've been looking but haven't come across any similar disappearances anywhere else. It could be lying low for a bit, letting everything die down." He nodded his head.

"I've noticed you in the company of the Sons of Ipswich, as I believe they are called.

"Yes sir."

"Do you believe they might have a hand in this?"

"No sir. We checked into them and there is no indication that they had anything to do with the disappearances."

"Good. Well, I hope you are enjoying your time here at Spenser, even though you're only here for work."

"Yes sir," I said, a fake smile plastered on my face. I was beginning to wish we hadn't taken the case. I was being dealt cards that I didn't know how to play.

"Well if you need anything to help with the case let me know."

"We could use a bit more information on the missing students. Maybe you can get us a copy of their records?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you sir. Just let me know if you get them and I'll come pick them up."

"Very well." He gave me a nod and I took it as a sign that I was dismissed. "Oh and Miss Cooper," he called out. I turned, my hand resting on the door knob. "Your father would be very proud of you."

"Thank you sir." He gave me a smile and returned to his work on the desk. I had just passed the secretary's desk when the bell rang. I made my way towards class, hoping to avoid everybody that I knew would be looking for me. I made it to the room and was about to step in when I heard my name called.

"Addison." I knew it was Tyler. I didn't acknowledge that I heard him and went to my seat. I didn't want to deal with him if Reid was with him, but I also didn't want to deal with him if Reid wasn't there. I knew he would make excuses for him and tell me I should just talk to him. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want my heart broken when Reid rejected me. About fifteen minutes before class ended, I got called back to the Provost's office. I went in and he handed me the copies I had requested.

"I could get into a lot of trouble for this Miss Cooper. Don't lose them."

"Not a problem sir," I said as I placed them in a folder and then my bag. We can handle trouble just fine"

"If you are your father's daughter, I have no doubt about that." He chuckled, apparently remembering some things my father had done when they were younger. The bell rang.

"You better get to you're next class Miss Cooper." I nodded thanking him once again and headed for gym. Thankfully, the office was just down the hallway from the gym. I made it in before anybody saw me. I dressed and went out to the bleachers. I saw Caleb poke his head in the gym door and look around. He saw me and nodded his head. I nodded in return letting him know I was okay. Gym passed quickly and before I knew it I was rushing into the locker room. I quickly grabbed my stuff, deciding I would change when I got to my room. I slammed my locker and turned almost running into Angie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just need to get back home. I need to talk to my brother," I lied.

"You sure your quick escape isn't because of Reid?"

"I'm sure. See you tomorrow," I said as I sprinted out of the locker room and into the hall. I slowed down to a jog so I could dodge people. When I finally made it to the dorms, I slowed down knowing that the guys still had to be cleaning up. I knew I needed another shower so I grabbed my bath stuff and some clean clothes and headed towards the showers. I turned the water to a comfortable temperature and let it flow over me. Five minutes into my shower the bathroom doors opened and what sounded like three girls walked in.

"So you're meeting up with him at the party?"

"Yeah it's going to be a fun night."

"Wasn't he really into that new girl?"

"Well he finally wised up and realized she s nothing. He moved on to something better."

"How do you know that he's not using you to make her jealous?"

"How are you sure you'll be his girlfriend?"

"By the time I'm done with Reid Garwin, the only girl he'll be interested in is me. Trust me, that girl will be nothing but a faded memory to everyone. I'll make sure of it."

"God Missy, you really have it out for her."

"Well she never should've tried to take my man." They talked about frivolous stuff after that and left. I couldn't help but think how right she was. When I left everyone would forget about me, even the ones that were starting to become friends. I was forgettable. I stayed in the shower until the tears stopped. I dried off and got dressed with every intention of locking myself up in my room.

I peaked out the bathroom door into the hallway. There were a few people milling about, but I didn't see anyone I was trying to avoid. I made a dash for my room, which was, luckily, only five doors down. I got inside and locked it. I knew it wouldn't keep the guys out with their powers or my brothers since they can pick locks, but it would at least give me a chance to either prepare or hide. I was leaning more to the latter. I had been sitting on my bed reading when the first knock came.

"Addison. Addison are you in there?" It was Pogue.

"Come on Addison at least let us know you're okay." And Caleb. I decided to send to text Sarah, hoping she would get them off my case.

_Call off the guard dogs, I'm fine._ I sent the message and about two minutes later I head a phone ring and Caleb answer. The knocking stopped but I didn't open my door knowing that at least one of them was sitting out there on guard. A little over ten minutes later I heard some whispered talking and then someone started knocking again.

"Addison? It's me."

"And me."

"The guys are gone."

"Look girl we just want to hang out. You gonna let us in or are the guys gonna have to?" I wouldn't put it past Kate to call them back to get in. I sighed and went to open the door. I could handle these two better than any of the boys right now. Kate and Sarah were there and so were Pogue and Caleb.

"You lied," I stated flatly narrowing my eyes at Sarah.

"They just wanted to see for themselves that you were okay."

"We're going to take shifts outside," Caleb said

"There's no need."

"We're not letting Chase…"

"Chase can't get in here. Not with malevolent intent anyway." They looked at me in confusion. "Do you honestly think we would still be alive today if we didn't take precautions? This whole room has safeties. Chase can open the door, but if he means to harm us he won't get past the threshold."

"Great. Then you guys can disappear." Pogue looked at Kate hurt. "Sorry baby. Girls only night tonight." She gave him a quick kiss. Caleb gave Sarah a kiss.

"Call us if you need anything."

"Okay," Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek. The girls came in and I closed the door on the guys. I turned around to see Kate and Sarah holding up snacks, drinks, movies, and a bag full of who knows what. "We brought provisions," Sarah said.

"The best way to help heartache."

"And why would I have heartache?," I asked Kate.

"We saw the look in your eyes at lunch and when you got to the table in the library," Sarah replied.

"And the fact that your eyes are red and slightly puffy right now tells us you've been crying.," Kate said.

"What makes you think I would cry over him? Maybe one of my brothers got hurt." Both sent me looks saying _yeah right, try again_.

"Honey, if it was one of your brothers you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be with them," Kate replied matter of factly. She was right and it scared me how much they seemed to know about me in such a short time. I know Dean told me to take their friendship but I maybe I was getting too close. I'd only wined up hurt in the end.

"Alright so I take it you never had a girl's night before."

"Well you two are the first girls I've been able to tolerate for an extended period of time."

"Guess we'll have to teach you what it means to be a girly girl then," Kate said as she sat the bag on the spare bed and began pulling out its contents. I had a vague idea what most of tem were. My mom wasn't big into makeup or any of the beauty regimes, but when I was little I would watch her get ready to go out with my dad for their anniversary.

"Are you guys trying to say I'm ugly?"

"No," Sarah said quickly. Her eyes were wide, terrified that I had truly taken offense to their plans.

"This is just what Sarah and I do on girl's nights. Manicure, pedicure, paint our nails, facials. Girly stuff, you know?"

"So you're going to torture me?"

"You'll enjoy it. Besides the best part is this." Kate pulled out a big candy bag, like the kind you find around Halloween. It had a variety of chocolate. "Chocolate will cure anything."

"It's the doctor's orders," Sarah said with a smile on her face. I shook my head defeated. I guess I could give it a shot.

"Give me that," I said snatching the candy from Kate and tearing it open. "So what do we do first?" I asked as I pulled out a handful of candy. Kate and Sarah were both smiling widely.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Alright, told you this next one was going to be a long one. Hope ya'll enjoy. Pictures for Addison's top, hairstyle, and makeup are on my page. Some of you might catch the reference to Ten Inch Hero, if you're a fan of Jensen Ackles. Sorry I couldn't resist. It's the only clip I've seen and it was funny. :) Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** You know he drill. I only own my imaginantion. Sadly the Winchesters, the Sons, and any other recognizable charater from either is not mine.

* * *

Since I didn't even have a television, we weren't able to watch the movies. So we just talked and they did what they usually did when they had these nights. I had never had a manicure, pedicure, or facial. Kate was shocked. Hell, I was the girl who barely wore makeup and ran around barefoot in the backyard. It was awkward when Kate first started putting the mask on my face, but I eventually got used to it. They just couldn't understand why I never had a sleepover and did this type of thing. I reminded them that I had grown up in a hunting world and that it was not exactly the best idea to invite people to stay the night when you had a dad who would go on and on about the supernatural and older brothers who would do what ever they could to humiliate you.

"Besides I didn't have any friends o invite."

"Oh come on you had to have at least one friend," Kate said as Sarah started to put the pale pink nail polish on my fingernails. She had taken care of the manicure part. I shook my head.

"I was the freak in the county. Surprisingly enough my parents got along with the other parents. They never suspected a thing, but the kids just thought I was weird. Especially when I was able to somewhat fluently speak Latin at ten. Teachers were impressed but it made me an outcast."

"You could speak Latin when you were ten?" Sarah's jaw dropped and she had to quickly grab the bottle of nail polish that had tipped over and started to run onto the tile flooring. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was necessary. I even have half of the exorcism incantation memorized." Sarah had stopped on her way back from the bathroom with toilet paper to clean up the mess and Kate stopped chewing on her Kit Kat bar. "Hey I'm not like Sam. He is fluent in Latin and has the incantation memorized along with a few others."

"You are a strange girl, I'll give you that," Kate said as she took a drink of her soda.

"So are we like your first friends?," Sarah asked as she cleaned the mess up off the floor. Good thing I didn't have a rug. I took my time thinking about it. I mean Sam and Dean had been my friends before they became my brothers, but it seemed different. Whenever we were together they were always in protection mode. I could quite talk to them about things you could really only talk to girl friends about.

I mean Dean completely freaked out when I asked them to pick me up some tampons at the store. When they got back, he unloaded the bag of everything before tossing it at me with them still in there. He mumbled something about not understanding why women needed such a selection. Mason busted out laughing and Sam told me about how Dean had stood in front of the shelves for twenty minutes trying to figure out which one was the right one.

He had refused to call me saying it couldn't be that hard, when a woman that was in her thirties had mentioned how it depended upon flow and comfort. Mason said Dean's face was priceless. He had paled and looked like he was about to throw up. He then quickly grabbed a box, tossed it in the basket, and bolted to the front. Sam and Mason laughing behind him. He still hasn't lived it down. In fact one of the pranks Sam and I played on him consisted of a bunch of pads and tampons littering the inside of the Impala. I thought it was to mean to stick them on the outside. Dean, unfortunately, didn't see the humor in it.

"Yeah. I guess you are." I gave them a small smile and they beamed at me. I really wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I felt like I actually belonged for once. _Maybe this is what Dean wanted. _We continued talking about other things for a while, but eventually the conversation turned to the party on Friday.

"So we're going to start getting ready around eight. The party starts around eleven so we'll get there sometime after," Kate said as she started painting her toes. They had finished with me, so I sat there munching on the chocolate as we talked.

"Who said I was going?," I asked as I grabbed a Crunch bar.

"You've got to come. You have to fix things with Reid," Sarah said.

"There's nothing to fix. Reid has on to Missy. He's already meeting her at the party. Besides who said I wanted to fix things with Reid?"

"How do you know that he's meeting her?," Kate asked.

"Missy mentioned it in the bathroom."

"What did she say to you?" Kate was standing now. She looked ready to run out the door and beat Missy's ass, face mask and all. She actually looked scary. I never wanted to cross her.

"She didn't say anything to me. I was in the shower when she came in with some friends. She didn't even know I was there." Kate looked at me and after some prompting from Sarah finally sat back down.

"That bitch has been trying to get her claws into Reid for months," Kate stated harshly. She was still pissed.

"Yeah, but he's always blown her off."

"Exactly. He's only using her to make you jealous." She pointed at me. "Stupid bitch actually thinks she stands a chance."

"Well, according to her if he is by the end of the night he won't be anymore," I said, reaching across to grab another soda.

"All the more reason to come to the party then," Sarah said. "Show Missy she can't get to you."

"And that she's wrong. Reid still likes you." Kate was not backing down.

"That ship has sailed," I said looking pointedly at Kate. "Besides I don't think my brothers would be too thrilled about me going to a party."

"You can't tell me they never went to any parties when they were in high school."

"Oh no they did. At least I know Dean and Mason did, especially Dean. Sam I'm not so sure about."

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Kate retorted. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"What does that say about Tyler?," I inquired.

"You know being roommates with Reid, I'm sure he's learned a thing or two." We looked at Sarah in wide-eyed shock. "What? Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't been curious about how Tyler could possibly be in bed. I mean have you seen him in his Speedo?"

"I can easily say I haven't."

"Girl you don't know what you're missing. It could almost be a sin watching their meets." Kate shook her head and had a dazed look in her eye. She was obviously thinking about Pogue in his Speedo, or Pogue without his Speedo. I shivered and cringed. _So not a picture I want in my head._ "You know Sarah, I've never heard about Tyler hooking up with anyone. I mean me and Pogue, you and Caleb, and of course everybody knows about Reid's sexual exploits, but never once have I heard about Tyler."

"You think he's still a virgin?," Sarah asked as she blew on her fingernails.

"Maybe. Usually when a girl hooks up with a Son it's all over the school the next morning, sometimes that night. I know he's had a few crushes, but I don't know if anything happened with them."

"Hmm, well it wouldn't be surprising. I mean his is Tyler we're talking about."

"And whets wrong with being a virgin?," I asked indignantly, my arms crossed. They both looked at me, eyes widening as they realized the meaning in what I said.

"You…you're a virgin?," Kate sputtered out.

"So what if I am? You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Its not. We just….well we just assumed that…" I cut Sarah off.

"That I wasn't one." They nodded. "Have you met my brothers? I've never been on a date!! They've chased off any guy that has been interested in me."

"Have you been kissed?," Kate asked. I didn't want to answer that. I had been, but it was not the kind of kiss I wanted to be my first kiss. I slowly nodded my head.

"It was disgusting."

"Slobber?," Sarah inquired, looking at me in sympathy.

"No."

"Then why was it so bad?," Kate more or less demanded.

"Because it was from Chase." They looked at me, unable to say anything. "That day that we found out Chase wanted me, he kissed me." I shivered at the memory of his lips on mine. They had been soft, but they had felt cold. It wasn't at all like I had imagined my first kiss to be.

"Oh my God!," Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, not exactly how I wanted my first kiss to be." They kept looking at me, apologizing with their eyes. We sat there a moment when Sarah spoke up.

"Maybe he's gay." We glanced at each other.

"Nah," we said in unison. We started laughing.

"Maybe you should hook up with Tyler. It'd be like the blind leading the blind." I threw some candy at Kate. "What?! Besides it'd be a good way to make Reid jealous."

"Kate!! Are you trying to ruin their friendship."

"Oh please. Its not like Tyler would ever make a move on her anyway." I was a little hurt by that comment and apparently Kate saw it. "I didn't mean it like that Addison. Its just tat Tyler knows Reid really likes you. He wouldn't hurt his friends like that." I nodded in understanding, realizing I had stupidly jumped to conclusions. "Okay enough talk about Tyler. Call your brothers and get the okay to go to the party." I shook my head. "Fine." Kate go up and grabbed my phone. "I'll call…Dean. I'm sure he'd be all for it."

"No," I shouted, jumping of the bed and reaching for the phone. She kept pulling it away. "He and Sam are on a hunt. They could be working right now. If you call, you could give them away." It was nine and I knew most of our work was done at night, when there were few prying eyes. As soon as I got a hold of her arm, the phone started ringing. The caller id flashed Sam's name.

"Talk about perfect timing," Kate said as she answered my phone. "Hi Sam. Oh no everything's fine, she's right here. I was actually about to call Dean and ask him something. Well, there's this party Friday night. Addison didn't think you guys would be okay with her going. So I figured he would be the most likely to be okay with it since he seems like the party type." Kate smiled as she listened to Sam say something. Chuckling because whatever he said was apparently funny. I covered my eyes with my hand and shook my head.

"Hello Dean." _Great._ "Yeah, we want her to come. Are you okay? You don' sound too good." As soon as it left her mouth, I ripped the phone from Kate's hand.

"What happened? Where are ya 'll? How bad are ya'll hurt?," I spit out the questions as I made my way to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. I needed to make sure I had what I needed to patch them up.

"We're fine Lil' Bit. Just banged up." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worn out.

"Are ya 'll on your way back?"

"Yeah. We're probably going to stop half way though. Get some rest. We left right after we finished the job."

"Cops?"

"No."

"Those witches really got to you?" I could tell he was trying to play off how bad they had been hit.

"No. Yes. Well kind of. Turned out a demon had taken over one of them and corrupted the others."

"Great. So much for them lying low. They've just been sneaking in the back door. Why the sudden need to make themselves know now?"

"I don't know Lil' Bit, but its got to be something big." We were silent for a while. This wasn't good. The demons apparently had something on their side that increased their confidence in winning. The question now was: what was it? "So they want you to go to some party, huh?"

"Yeah." _Please don't agree with them. Please don't agree with them._

"Will there be alcohol at this party?" Hell if I knew, but most likely so.

"Probably," I replied with a shrug even though he couldn't see it. _Say no. Say no._

"You should go. Have a little fun, but you call me if you need me to come get you." I sighed. This wasn't the way it was suppose to go. He was supposed to be yelling and ordering me _not_ to go to the party.

"I should really be taking care of ya'll."

"You can; take care of us all the time Lil' Bit. You have to start putting yourself first." What, like he did? Anything Dean had ever done was for someone else, mostly me and Sammy. The only thing that he has ever done that could be considered selfish was making the deal to bring Sam back. I couldn't judge him though. I probably would've done the same for any of them.

"But Dean…"

"No Addison." He meant business now. "I want you to go to he party. If you need me., I'll come get you. Just enjoy being a teenager for once. Raise a little hell." I know he was smirking.

"Don't you do enough for the both of us."

"No. I can only cover Sammy." I heard a smack. "Both hands on the wheel!!" Dean was so anal about that car. If Sam was driving though that meant Dean had been banged up good. "You gotta take care of your part."

"Thanks Dean," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Not a problem." He way o smug sometimes. "Now go have some fun with your friends. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Lil' Bit." I hung up and turned to look at the girls.

"So?," Kate asked, staring at me expectantly. I sighed and shook my head. "I knew could count on Dean," she stated proudly. The rest of the nigh went on without anything happening. Pogue showed up to walk Sarah and Kate back to their room around midnight and I crashed. Thursday pretty much went the same as Wednesday except I didn't get called into the Provosts office and Reid didn't show up to class.

I had walked with my friends, still felt weird to say that word and it actually mean something, to the library. I made sure to grab a table so that I was surrounded by the other three Sons. Missy didn't look happy. She kept texting on her phone every five minutes. With each message her scowl deepened. Apparently she wasn't getting the answer she wanted or maybe she wasn't getting an answer at all. I smiled a little at that. Chase sat beside me again. He sat close to me and grabbed my hands a couple of times, letting me easily yank it away. I guess since he didn't have his audience it wasn't as much fun as before.

As Tyler and I walked to our next class, I asked him where Reid was. He said he didn't know. When he woke up this morning he was gone. I was a bit more civilized to Angie. We didn't say much to each other, but I wasn't as determined to leave as I had been the last couple of days. That didn't mean I no longer go that uneasy feeling around her. Oh no , it was still there and stronger than ever. I just chalked it up to the fact that she had had sex with Reid.

Sam and Dean arrived shortly after school had ended. Mason cam e and picked me up. I was surprised Dean had let him drive the Impala. This year he had been very reluctant to let anyone else drive his baby unless it was Sam, and that was only if he was injured, too tired, or too sick to drive. We got back and I made sure they were still intact. Sam was acing kind of odd, but every time I asked him about it he would brush it off or avoid the subject all together. I let it go for know, but later I would corner him and he would tell me.

Friday arrived and the day pretty much went the same as the day before. Reid was absent again. Tyler said when he got to their room last night was there, but refused to talk. Instead they had gone to Nicky's to play some pool. When Tyler woke up this morning, Reid was gone again. Tyler said it didn't even look like he slept in his bed.

_**Probably slept in Missy's**_, the voice taunted. If this didn't stop soon, I was going to start thinking I was crazy. Kate and Sarah stopped by after class to raid my closet. After determining that I didn't have anything appropriate to wear to the party, my wardrobe consisting mainly of t-shirts and jeans, and realizing that I didn't fit into any of their clothes, they decided we had to go shopping. I grabbed the money I had one from Reid and Aaron and headed into town with them.

Kate and Sarah wanted to surprise Caleb and Pogue with their new outfits, Dean and Mason were busy going over the records the Provost had given me, Tyler and Reid were nowhere to be found, so that officially made Sam our 'babysitter' as he called it. Dean just called him our bag man. After dragging me and Sam into at least ten different stores, they finally found a top they deemed suitable for the party. They shoved me into the dressing room to try it on while they tried on theirs. I stepped out of the dressing room and Sam started to chuckle. I could tell he was stifling his laughter as much as he could because his face was turning red.

"What is so funny Samuel?," I asked placing my hands on my hips. I tapped my foot indicating that I was waiting for his answer. He tried to keep a straight face, but failed. He could no longer hold it in and busted out laughing. I narrowed my eyes and growled at him.

"You better not let Dean or Mason see you in that. You won't be able to set foot outside the house."

"That's why we're getting ready at the dorms," Kate said as she stepped out. "It's perfect." I turned my attention back to Sam.

"Hey, I'm at least wearing more then some of those women they hook up with at the bars."

"Oh believe me I know. Still won't stop them from cuffing you to the banister." A fresh round of laughter hit him and tears were starting to fall. I'm sure he had just picture that scene; me struggling to get out of Dean's grip while Mason slapped on the cuffs.

"Shut up Sammy." I stormed back into the dressing room and changed, not really giving the clothes much thought. I gathered them up and went to check out. I knew I would probably never wear them again, but I wanted to show my brothers that I was no longer a little girl. After Kate and Sarah found their outfits we headed back to the dorms. Sam followed to make sure we got there okay and Caleb and Pogue met us at the stairs.

It was decided we would get ready in my room since it was protected. As we made our way to Sarah and Kate's room to get the makeup and hair stuff, Kate had to continually slap Pogue's hand away from her bag, reminding him he couldn't see it until they picked us up for the party. Pogue was taking his bike and we were riding with Caleb. Kate fixed my hair and Sarah did my makeup. They refused to let me look in the mirror until everything was complete. I got dressed and turned to look at them. They stood staring at me with open mouths.

"What? Is it that bad?" I started fidgeting with my hands thinking about backing out. They shook their heads, grabbed my shoulders, and turned me to face the bathroom mirror. I couldn't really see much of my bottom half, but what I could see of my completed look shocked me. The woman I saw staring back at me wasn't the girl I say in the mirror everyday.

My top, which was decorated in pink flowers, with black and white throughout, came to just below my butt. It had a black band belt that went around my stomach. It was spaghetti strapped and cut low. Not as low as some tops I've seen, but a lot lower then anything I had ever owned.

I had on dark wash low rise jeans. Since the top was so long I knew you couldn't see my stomach, but I knew if I wore them with one of my regular t-shirts it would probably show a couple of inches. Since I had fallen with the heels Kate had lent me, I was given black ballet flats. My hair was partially pulled back, the other part was left down with a slight wave to it. A couple of pieces of my bangs were framing my face. My makeup was subtle but still made my eyes stand out. I was speechless.

"Reid isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you." Sarah said smiling.

"Oh yeah, Missy will be a distant memory once he sees you girl. And if he still acts like an ass, I'm sure there will be plenty of guys willing to step in and take his place tonight." My gaze connected with theirs in the mirror. My heart was picking up speed. The only thing running through my head was _I hope they're right._

Pogue and Caleb had been surprised by Kate and Sarah's outfits. They showed a lot more skin than mine but it wasn't as trashy as I knew some of the girls at the party would wear. When they saw me their jaws dropped.

"Addison?," Caleb asked , not fully believing it was me. Their shocked looks turned to smiles as hey glanced at each other. I wanted to know what they were thinking, but then again I didn't. I turned to go lock myself in the bathroom, but Kate and Sarah grabbed a hold of my arms and dragged me out of the room and into Caleb's car. When we got to the house, the party was in full swing. Cars were everywhere along the long private drive that led from the street and through some woods. Caleb parked his Mustang and Pogue pulled his Ducati next to it. As we made or way to the door, I saw Tyler's Hummer and my stomach started to do flips. I couldn't believe I was letting Reid get to me like this.

I walked behind the others as we entered the house. I looked around taking in the scene. Everybody kept calling it a house, but Sarah had told me I was really like a mansion and I fully agreed with her. Caleb's house might've been bigger, but not by much. The entryway was tiled in soft beige, which met with the extremely large and overcrowded living room with carpet slightly darker beige. I felt sorry for the person that had to clean up after the party, which I knew wouldn't be the host.

There was a dj both in the corner and a bar at the other end of the room. Pogue and Caleb went to grab some drinks and find Reid and Tyler. Sarah and Kate pulled me onto the dance floor with them. I tried moving with them but I really wasn't doing a good job. Kate kept telling me to relax. It wasn't working so I told them I was going to grab a drink since Caleb and Pogue hadn't gotten back yet. They started to follow, but I told them to stay. As I made my way through the crowd, guys would stop and stare. A few tried to make some grabs, but stopped when I glared at them.

I finally got to the bar and felt like I could breathe. The bar was located next to the doors leading to a large deck and pool. The doors had been opened and a few people were standing out there smoking and talking. I felt somebody take the spot beside me and turned to get a look at them.

"Hey Tyler." He looked at me, smiled, and turned back to the bar. His head snapped back around. "What do I have something on my face?" I was trying to make light of the awkward situation I found myself in.

"Addison?" His blue eyes showed his amazement and his mouth was slightly agape. I was really beginning to wonder what Reid's reaction would be if the rest of his friends acted like this.

"Yeah it's me." He stood there for a minute before his brain started to function again.

"You look great!"

"Thanks. Kate and Sarah decide I was their experiment for the night."

"Well you look beautiful." I smiled at him and he returned it. Why couldn't I have fallen for Tyler. He was so sweet and kind. He definitely would be easier to deal with then Reid. Plus I think the guys would've liked him better. Reid was already on heir shit list. We got our drinks and stepped out onto the patio. Taking a seat next to the pool, Tyler started the conversation.

"So is this for him?" I shrugged my shoulders, trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Not really. I just let Kate and Sarah take me shopping and do my hair and makeup."

"Well then I can assure you it was for him."

"Did he catch a ride with you?" Tyler gave a duh look.

"What do you think?"

"I heard he's meeting up with Missy."

"I don't know. He hasn't talked to me much in the last couple of days." I nodded my head letting him know I heard him. "You know he's only using her right?"

"Let me guess he wants a quick fuck.."

"No, he won't fuck her. Although I can't say she won't try everything she can to get him into bed." He shivered at the thought of that. I wasn't sure if it was for Reid having sex or Reid having sex with Missy. "He's only hanging around her to try and make you jealous." He turned to look at me. "Is it working?" I looked at him then turned my gaze out to the pool. "Thought so. You should find him and talk to him."

"I don't think he's really gonna want to listen to anything I have to say right now. Besides I'm sure Missy and her friends won't let me anywhere near him."

"Are you gonna make me repeat what I said that night." I glared at him, but the look he sent me let me know he was serious.

"No," I sighed. He gave me one last look before standing up and offering me his hand. My back was turned to the doors when someone called out.

"Baby Boy!!" _Shit, I'm not ready for this now._ "What the hell man I thought you were coming back. You can't leave me all alone with her. Who's this?" Tyler gave me a look saying I better turn around or he'd make me. I took a deep breathe and slowly turned. Reid just stood there. If he was surprised he didn't show it like the others had. I was beginning to think he didn't recognize me and knew I should probably say something, but what do you say to somebody that has been avoiding you for the last two days. I went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey Reid." _So fucking lame._

"Tex." His voice wasn't one of surprise but seemed like one of awe. We stood there in silence and he looked me up and down a number of times before Tyler cleared his throat.

"Reid man, red alert."

"Reid baby! What are you doing out here?" The voice broke our staring contest. Suddenly Missy was by Reid's side. She took one look at me and scowled, latching onto Reid's arm like a leech. "Well, don't you clean up nice Addison," she said in a cold voice with a fake smile on her face. "Come on baby I want to dance." She bit his ear lobe and started to drag him back inside. Reid didn't turn his gaze from me until there was a wall between us. I stood there seething at Missy and the fact that she was all over him and he didn't push her off. _**Who are you kidding? Of course he didn't push her off. She didn't reject him.**__ Oh shut up will you._ I don't know how long I was standing there, but I suddenly noticed Tyler by my side.

"I told you. He still wants you." I turned to ask him why he left with Missy than, but he cut me off. "She doesn't mean anything to him, not like you." Tyler led me back into the house. I think more people had shown up because it definitely felt more crowded.

Tyler got distracted by some pretty little brunette so I made my way back to the bar. If I was going to survive this night I needed something a little stronger than water. I'm not a big drinker, but I'm not a light weight either. The first time I drank was when I was having a drinking contest with Dean, Sam, Mason, John, and my Dad. I had been told no at first because I was only fifteen, but I pointed out that I knew the consequences and I could handle them. I guess my parents thought it'd be a lesson for me to learn and besides they figured it was better I drink on their watch instead of sneaking off to drink and getting myself or someone else hurt.

Boy did I learn the consequences. I woke up the next morning and locked myself in the bathroom. Sam picked the lock and my mom dragged me out, making me work at least a couple of hours. The crowd seem rowdier than usual that day and it did nothing to help my head. Dean and Mason did what they could to annoy me. Yelling at me, slamming things down, banging pts in the kitchen, but finally after John got onto Dean and dad onto Mason they backed off. Mom finally let me go back to my room. Sam followed shortly after with some aspirin, water, and a bit of food. He stayed with me until I feel back asleep. I never drank that much again. When I got to my limit I stopped. However, over time my limit grew and I was able to somewhat keep up with the guys. I got to the bar and placed my order.

"Do you have whisky back there?" The bartender nodded. "Give me a double."

"Party can't be that bad, can it?" I turned to the person hat asked me the question. It was Angie. She looked amazing. She had on a black mini skirt with a deep blue halter top. She had on black high heeled shoes that, guessing from how tall the heel was, would be classified as stilettos. She stood next to me and order a double shot of whisky as well. Taking a quick survey of the room, her eyes stopped on the dance floor behind me.

"Or I guess it can be." She quirked her eyebrow and subtly nodded her head in the direction she wanted me to look. I turned around to see Reid and Missy on the dance floor. However, what they were doing would more likely be considered sex instead of dancing. There was almost no space between them and they were grinding heavily on each other. "I told you he's not really one for fidelity." The bartender placed the shots in front of us and I drank mine quickly, slamming the glass back down on the bar.

"Another," I called out to him. Five shots later I was feeling my buzz and knew I needed to cut myself off. I was much more relaxed now and had actually been talking quite nicely with Angie. Kate and Sarah soon showed up.

"Addison are you drunk?!," Sarah asked in astonishment.

"I'm not drunk, I'm buzzed. Maybe a little bit tipsy," I said as I brought my index finger and thumb closer together, leaving a bit of space between.

"The view hasn't exactly been to her liking," Angie informed them. They turned to see Reid and Missy still grinding on the dance floor. Now she was giggling and whispering in his ear while groping his ass.

"Ugh." Kate gave a look of disgust. "How can he even want to be with her when he has you?"

"That's just it. He doesn't have me," I said as I took a drink of the water the bartender had placed in front of me.

"You know the saying of you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Well I think that holds true in this case." We looked at Angie in confusion, waiting for her to let us in on her plan. "He's trying to make you jealous so why don't you do the same to him?"

"I like the way you think," Kate said, clearly impressed with Angie's idea.

"Yeah, except I don't think there is a way to make Reid jealous at this point."

"Of course there is. Just follow me." Angie grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. Kate and Sarah were right behind us. Suddenly they all started dancing in a group. Angie pulled me over. "Come on girl shake your ass." She placed her hands on my hips and started guiding me. I slowly got into the rhythm and then she got up close, making me halt.

"Don't stop yet girl. We've got an audience and it is going to drive him crazy," she said close to my ear. I looked to my left and saw Kate and Sarah dancing the same way so I decided to go with it. Soon a guy came up behind Angie and started grinding on her. Then I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me against their body. The body started grinding against me as well. Angie broke off and turned to her guy, so I figured I should do the same. I turned around and took a good look at the guy. He was no Reid, but he was definitely attractive. He had black hair that went to his ears and emerald green eyes. I watched his lips as he started to speak.

"I'm Charlie."

"Addison."

"I know. You're the new girl a Spencer." I nodded my head and gave him a polite smile.

"You brother drives that sweet car. '72 Chevy right?"

"No, it's a '69."

"Eh, no big deal." I knew if Dean had heard that he would've beaten the kid down right then and there. We continued dancing. I had never danced with a guy like this and it was a little weird. I had bubble that only people that I was comfortable around could infiltrate. Charlie and Angie had both completely disregarded it.

The beat changed but we continued dancing the same. I took a quick glance to my left to see Caleb and Pogue had joined Sarah and Kate before anybody else got any ideas. Turning to my right I saw Angie still grinding with her guy. Then I saw Reid. Missy was still grinding on him but he had pretty much stopped moving all together. His eyes were set on Charlie and I could see the flames flaring. I turned my head away as his gaze snapped to me. Deciding I had had enough I tried to excuse myself.

"What's the rush baby?" His arms wrapped tighter around me and pulled me closer to him. "Come on. I'm sure you gave it to Garwin. Why else would he be with that other slut. I could show you a real fun time."

"No thanks," I said as I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

"I don't think you get it sweetheart. You're going home with me tonight. You're gonna warm my bed."

"You really think so?" He nodded his head. I wrapped my arms around his back. A smug smile planted itself on his face, only to be erased later when I dug my elbows into his side. He released me and gripped his side.

"_You crazy, fucking bitch!!_" Attention started to turn towards us.

"Just because I told you no I'm a crazy bitch. Well that's fine with me. You want to know why? Because I only do what I want to do. Not what anybody else tells me. Especially not some pansy ass mama's boy that lives off his parent's money, has never worked a day in his life, and doesn't know a '69 from a '72." I turned and started walking towards the door. People were laughing a Charlie but I didn't care. Sarah and Kate were right behind me. I stopped at the entrance to the living room waiting for them to catch up.

"Addison are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sarah."

"We'll get the guys and then we can leave," Kate said as she got ready to head back to where they had left Pogue and Caleb. I placed my hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. You guys stay and have fun."

"How are you going to get back.?" I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Dean said if I needed a ride, he'd come get me." They looked at me and I could tell they really didn't want me to go. "Guys there's really not much of a reason for me staying. I've already made a scene and it's clear that Reid wants Missy not me."

"Did you see him?," Kate asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Kate's right. He was ready to kill that guy. First for dancing like that with you, but when it was obvious you wanted to leave and he wouldn't let you, he pushed Missy out of the way and started over to get him away from you. You of course handled it yourself and he disappeared."

"And you should've seen the look on Missy's face. She went after him when he left."

"Speaking of Missy," I said indicating for them to look behind them.

"You!!" She pointed her finger at me. "You stay the hell away from my man."

"Reid has never been and will never be _your _man, Missy," Kate sneered at her. She glowered at Kate.

"He is going o be my man and when he is he'll have nothing o do with any of you whores," she said smirking. Next thing I knew Kate had launched herself at Missy and it was a full blown cat fight. The two girls that were flanking her turned to me and Sarah with the obvious intent to do what Kate had done. I gave them a hard look.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you don't want o be in a cast for prom." Their eyes widened in fear. They weren't sure if I could really do it, but after what happened in gym with Reid and what I just did to Charlie they were reluctant to find out. It was smart on their part. They probably only would've had the cast on up to the mid-March, but why ruin it.

Another crowed was starting to form. Pogue and Caleb came over. Pogue pulled Kate off of Missy and another guy had pulled Missy up. Kate was clearly the victor of the fight. Missy would be using a lot of makeup to cover her wounds. Kate had a couple of scratches on her arms, but other than that she was unharmed. Apparently Missy had never been in a fight and didn't know how to throw a punch like Kate did. Pogue pulled Kate outside while Sarah and I followed. Caleb went back in to let Tyler and Reid know we were leaving.

"I can't believe that bitch. Calling us whores while she's practically fucking him on the dance floor." I shook my head. "How can you let her treat you like that?" She turned to me demanding an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you stand there and let her for the last three days hang all over _your _man and then call you a whore.?"

"First of all Reid isn't my man and he apparently has no desire to be." All three opened their mouths to say something, but I cut them off. "Second what does it matter what she called me. I know the truth and so do the people that matter. What she thinks is not my problem. Besides when I leave I'll never see here again."

"Leave?," Pogue asked. Caleb and Tyler had joined us.

"We can't find Reid," Tyler said. Kate put up her hand to shut them up.

"What do you mean leave?," she inquired, a serious expression on her face.

"Well I'll be leaving soon," I said.

"Why?," Pogue demanded. I was hesitant to answer, but knew they weren't going to let me off.

"Well the case is dead. We haven't found anything to explain the disappearances and no one else has gone missing in almost a month. There's nothing here. We have to move on to the next case."

"So you're just going to leave us." Kate had her hands on her hips and I could tell she was mad.

"It's not my choice. I have to go where the jobs are. There are people out there hat need to be saved."

"So I guess we don't matter is that it."

"No it's not that. I just…I need to be with my brothers. You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe we would if you explained it to us." Kate wasn't yelling, but by the tone of her voice I could tell she was upset. I knew this was going to be hard. I had actually gotten close to all of them, but I knew we were going to eventually leave, especially with the case going cold.

"I can't." I shook my head. I wasn't about to tell them about how Dean only had months to live. How he had made a deal to bring Sam back to life costing him his soul.

"Fine," Kate said, still angry but somewhat defeated. She headed towards Caleb's car. Sarah gave me a sad smile and followed behind her. Caleb nodded his head to Pogue sending him to watch over them. I stood on the stairs with Tyler and Caleb now.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't abandon my family."

"We know," Tyler said pacing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I pulled my phone back out and started to call Dean.

"Who are you calling?," Caleb asked.

"Dean. So I can get a ride. I don't think it'd be very comfortable in your car right now. Tyler grabbed my phone before I hit the send button.

"I'll take you home."

"What about Reid?"

"After I drop you off I'll swing back by to find him." I realized there was no room for arguments and nodded my head. Caleb passed by and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry Kate will calm down and apologize. She's just riled up from that fight." I just nodded my head and followed Tyler to his Hummer. I asked him to take me back home instead of to the dorms. He obliged and the ride there was silent, both of us lost in our heads. I was grateful that Tyler didn't want to talk. I didn't know what I could possibly say. After about fifteen minutes we pulled up to the house. Tyler got out and waked me to the door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem." I opened the door and he turned to leave. "Oh Addison?" I turned back to him. "It's all going to be alright. I promise." I just smiled and said goodnight, closing the door as he got into the Hummer.

"What are you doing here? We thought you would head back to the dorms," Mason stated as he came into the entryway. He stopped when he saw what I was wearing.

"Hey Lil' Bit. Did you have fun?" Dean came waltzing in followed by Sam. He too stopped and took in my attire. "Please tell me you didn't wear that." Dean was looking at me intensely now. Not at all happy with my clothing decision. I gave him my duh look and he turned to Sam. "You let her buy this?"

"He didn't let me do anything Dean. I used my own money that I earned. Besides it nowhere near as bad as some of the clothes on the women you hook up with."

"Yeah but those are women. You're just a girl."

"Dean, abort," Sam said to his brother.

"When are you guys going to get it through our thick craniums? _I am __**not**_ _a little girl anymore._ I am almost eighteen and I can make my own decisions." With that I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door. This night was not going at all like I had hoped. First Reid didn't want me, then I got into a fight with my friends, and now my brothers. There was a knock on the door as I changed into some pajamas.

"Addy, can we talk, please?" After I had changed I went and opened the door for Sam.

"I need to wash my face first." He nodded and took a seat on the bed while I went to the bathroom. When I got back I sat beside him.

"What happened tonight?" I just shook my head, letting him know I didn't want to talk about it. He stood up and closed the door then kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his. "Come on Addy, you know you can tell me anything." He gave me his puppy eyes and I wanted to curse him.

"Is it suppose to hurt this much?"

"Is what supposed to hurt so much?" He saw the tears forming in my eyes and began rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Getting your heart broke?"

"Oh Addy." He took his seat back on the bed and enveloped me in a tight hug. The tears I had been holding back let loose and started to drench his shoulder, but he didn't care. I noticed I seemed to be crying a lot lately and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of my parent's death. Maybe I was still emotional over that so little things that used to never bother me started setting me off. After I had calmed down enough to speak, I told Sam about what happened with Reid and the fight with Kate and the others. He said that unfortunately it was part of life, but that it would get better. He didn't think they would stay mad at me for long. Sam stayed with me that night. I knew in the morning I was going to have to apologize to Dean. Again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Okay guys sorry I was slow to update. I hit a bit of a slump. I have the ideas for scenes, but I lost the urge to write. I kind of forced myself through this chapter a bit, so I don't think it's very good. I would like to thank eveyone that reviewed my last chapter. I got 9 reviews for that one, so apperantly I did something right on it. :) Anyway, I don't know when the next update will be. I have things going on this weekend and I'm still trying to work out of the slump. Hopefully I'll be able to get myself out of it soon. Oh and for those who don't watch Supernatural there are pictures of the tattoos on my page. Enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of it, even if you thought it was bad. Just go easy on the flames. Almost forgot, the story rating may be change to M. I'm not sure what exactly rates it M, but I'd rather have myself covered just incase.

**Disclaimer: **The usual, you know which characters I own.

* * *

I woke up to the incessant ringing of my phone. Upon seeing the caller id, I hit the side button silencing it. After I was sure it had gone to voicemail, I silenced my phone completely. I had a feeling Tyler would continue to all throughout the day and listen to the constant ringing would cause me to destroy the phone. I looked at the time and decided I should get up. Sam had probably awoken at one of those ungodly hours he seems to love so much. The only time I could ever wake up before Sam was if I was having nightmares or couldn't sleep. It seemed that no matter how early I set my alarm he was up before it.

I trudged down the stairs still in my pajamas. I yawned as I entered the kitchen. I saw Sam and Mason sitting at the counter, pouring over some more books. I made the trek to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and a clean glass from the sink. I noticed there were some eggs and bacon sitting out so I grabbed a plate and filled it up. Taking a seat beside Mason, I peered around his shoulder to see what they were looking at.

"What's this for?," I asked pointing at the books, then taking a bite of my bacon.

"Bobby mentioned something about a marking that could ward off possessions. He just couldn't remember what book it was in."

"So you're going through all he books he gave us?" They nodded their heads.

"As soon as we find it and make sure it's correct, we can head to the city. Bobby knows a guy who will give us a good deal."

"A deal on what?" They both looked at me and it clicked. "Wait, are you talking about getting the symbol tattooed on us?"

"Better then these charms, less chance of them coming off."

"Guys I'm not eighteen."

"It alright Pup. Bobby knows the guy and since I am your guardian I can authorize it." I just shook my head. I had never thought about getting a tattoo. I never really wanted one, but there was no arguing with Sam's logic. The cords could easily be snapped and we could be possessed. Tattoos were a bit harder if we put it in the right spot. We sat in silence for a while as they continued their search. After finishing off my eggs, I finally got the courage to ask the question that I somewhat feared the answer to.

"So when are we leaving?"

"What do you mean Pup?" Mason looked at me, but Sam kept his head in the book. He knew the main reason I wanted to leave. He wanted to see what excuse I would come up with.

"I mean the case has gone cold. It's been a month since the last disappearance. I don't think we're going to find anything. Whatever took those people is either long gone or done for a while." Mason sighed realizing the truth to my words. Sam looked up at me. His eyes boor into mine letting me know I wasn't going to be able to evade the real situation for long.

"Why don't you go ask Dean," he said and I knew that was one situation I wouldn't be able to get out of easily.

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Where do you think Pup?" I got up and placed my dishes in the sink. I saw a pot of coffee and grabbed a mug. I figured a peace offering would be a good idea. I then made my way out the front door and over to the garage. I think Dean had been happy when he saw he could put his baby in a shelter. I could hear the sound of tools banging, metal against metal, as I came to the door and saw Dean on his back and under the car.

I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I remember when I was about twelve. Dean and Sam were at the bar and our dad's were on a hunt. Mom had gone to visit Ellen and shut the bar down for a bit. Needless to say they were my babysitters. Dean was working on the Impala and since I had no interest in cars, I set about finding Sam. I finally located him in the attic. Our attic had been converted into a room. When my great-grandmother had opened the place it was a bar and an inn. The attic that had been used as a bedroom was now what was considered the office.

There was an old wooden desk along the west wall were the computer sat. On the east wall were pictures and bulletin boards. The bulletin boards tended to be used when my father was working a case. Sometimes my mom would post notes and reminders up there because that would be the only way he'd get the message. In fact, I think there was a note reminding him of a meeting they had with the principal the following Monday. That was when I was thrown out of my last school.

Out on the patio there was a small table and two chairs. When I was about six or seven, I remember coming up here and making my dad take a break from working his case to sit and eat ice cream or drink hot chocolate with me on the patio. We would just sit, watching the wind blow across the grass and the trees sway off in the distance, sometimes watching the sun set and the moon rise. When Mason was visiting, all three of us would sit out there; me sitting on my father's lap falling asleep as he hummed a soft tune. I think it even soothed Mason.

I walked out to see Sam sitting at that same table, but with a bunch of papers strewn in front of him.

"_Whatcha doin'?" Sam jumped up from his seat, sending it crashing on to the stained wood. He gave me a glare._

"_Dammit Addy!! Don't sneak up on me like that," he said as he righted the chair and sat back in it. I pulled up the other one and sat next to him. Sam was eighteen, soon to be nineteen, and had just graduated. He would have graduated sooner, but all the moving John made them do caused him to be held back a year. The same had happened to Dean. _

_I looked Sam over. I hadn't seen the Winchesters in almost a year. Sam had seemed to shoot up a couple more inches. I already had to look up at him, with me only standing at about 5'5'', but now I had to crane my neck back more. Sometimes I did it just to agitate him. I knew he had problems with being so much taller than everyone. Dean constantly teased him. He had muscles, but he was still very lean almost gangly looking, like he was still trying to grow into himself. _

"_Do you need something Addy?" I shook my head no. "Then why don't you go pester Dean?" I finally turned my attention back to the papers. Picking one up, I answered his question, even though he had never answered mine._

"_He's working on the Impala." Sam snatched the paper out of my hand, but not before I got a look at what some of it said. "Stanford University?? Your dad never said anything about you applying for college." Sam sent a look out the corner of his eye. "He doesn't know does he?" I was a bit shocked, even though I shouldn't have been. I had witnessed a couple of the arguments between John and Sam. They weren't pretty. I knew John was going o be livid when he found out Sam went behind his back._

"_No he doesn't know and he's not going to find out, is he?" I shook my head, not wanting to piss Sam off._

"_Why don't you just tell him? I mean won't he be glad you're going after something you want?" He sat his pen down and looked me in the eye._

"_Addy which John Winchester are you talking about because the one that I know would kill me?"_

"_He wouldn't __**kill **__you." Sam just quirked his eyebrow. I was serious and so was he. At twelve years old, I knew John Winchester pretty well and I knew Sam was right. Even if Sam told him about applying, John would tear into him. I was right as well. He wouldn't kill him, but he definitely would not make life any easier for him._

"_It doesn't matter right now. I'm just sending out the application. I don't even know if I'll get accepted."_

"_Of course you will Sammy. You one of the smartest people I know. At least when it comes to school stuff."_

"_Thanks for stroking my ego," he said sarcastically as he went back to filling out the paper work._

"_No problem." I smiled and sat quietly beside him as he worked. "Where is Stanford anyway?"_

"_It's in California," he answered not looking up from the papers. I nodded my head._

"_What are you going to study?" He sighed, turning to look at me once again._

"_I'm not sure. I was thinking about going to law school."_

"_A lawyer?" He nodded his head. I was slightly surprised. I knew Sam was smart and had aspirations, but I never realize what they were. "Well I guess that will come in handy when Dean or your dad ends up in jail." He smirked at that comment._

"_The only reason that comment is even close to being funny is because it could easily be true." I smiled and he returned it. We descended into silence again. He worked on his papers as I stared out into the fields. Suddenly we head the door bang open downstairs and footsteps climbing up to the second level._

"_Sam? Lil' Bit?"_

"_Shit!!" Sam scrambled to gather his papers together and hide them before Dean found us._

"_I'll distract him," I said as I leapt out of the chair and rushed out the door and down the stairs, almost colliding with Dean at the bottom._

"_Whoa there Lil' Bit," he said as he reached out to stop me from falling face first onto the floor. "Sam up there?" I nodded my head. "Good. I need his help with the Impala." He started past me, but I jumped on the stair in front of him, blocking his way. He looked at me curiously._

"_Can I help?"_

"_You want to help me work on the Impala?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Why?" He was starting to get suspicious. I never wanted to help him or Mason when they worked on their cars._

"_Well I figure in a couple of years I'll be driving and if I know a little bit about cars maybe Mason will let me drive his for a while. Maybe you'll even let me drive yours?" I tried to pull the innocent look and wasn't sure it was working, until he spoke up._

"_Don't know about you driving the Impala, but I'm sure Mason would appreciate it if I taught you a few things. First thing you have to know is that his Mustang could __**never**__ match the Impala." He turned and started making his way down the stairs. "Let's go Lil' Bit." He waved his hand, motioning me to follow him. I started to go down the stairs. I turned back to look up at Sam. He stood on the landing looking down at me, a grateful smile on his face._

"What do you need Lil' Bit?" Dean's voice snapped me out of my memory. I realized I had never once told him that I knew Sam had applied to Stanford. Apparently Sam hadn't either because I would have gotten hell for it by now. I looked down at Dean to see he was out from under the Impala. He was twisted with his back turned to me and his legs bent out in front of him. He was cleaning off the tool he had just used.

"I came with a peace offering." I held up the mug of coffee which had now gone from hot to warm. He looked up at me and took a glance at the mug. He waved his hand, telling me to bring it over. He took a sip and leaned back against the grill of the Impala. I took a seat next to him, stretching my legs out and crossing them in front of me. We sat staring out into the morning. It was cold. I shivered a little and Dean wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I probably should've gotten dressed instead of coming out in my pajamas, which consisted of a worn t-shirt and an old pair of Sam's flannel pants rolled up so I didn't trip.

"Why didn't you get dressed?," he asked finishing off his coffee. He stood and made his way over to the bench that he had more tools spread out on. He tossed me his long-sleeve button up and I stood putting it on. Pulling it tight around me, I took in the smell that was purely Dean; leather, dirt, gunpowder, and a hint of something else that I was never quite sure what it was. I realized if we didn't break this deal I would lose that along with everything else. "So…you gonna help me work on the car?"

"That didn't work out so well last time, remember?" I smiled at him remembering how he tried to teach me and how I messed up and he got drenched in oil. He also hit his head hard in his rush to jump out from under the Impala. Luckily by that time Sam had finished with the application and had gotten it into the mail. He laughed at Dean as he entered the garage and saw him trying to clean his face off so he could see. Dean had banned me from helping him. I was supposed to sit in the corner and keep my hands to myself.

"Yeah well I figure you could easily hand me tools. Besides I'm finished all the work that requires me lying under her." He gave me his smart ass smirk and I shoved him. He started laughing. Ducking under the hood, he started to call out tools for me to hand to him. I knew we were temporarily okay. We might talk about it later, but right now we both just wanted to try to get back to normal. Lately there had been far too much drama going on.

About twenty minutes and some horrible jokes later, Sam and Mason came out to let us know they had found the symbol. Dean finished up and we went into the house to get ready to leave. After showering and changing, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my phone. As I walked out to the guys waiting by the Impala, I looked at all the calls and texts I had missed. Tyler had called at least six more times. Caleb and Pogue had each called about three times as well as Kate and Sarah. I had just as many texts too. All of them coming from Sarah, Kate, and Tyler.

"About time," Dean said throwing his arms up. He climbed into the driver's seat, Mason took shotgun and Sam and I got in back. Sam was behind Mason and I was behind Dean. "When did you become such a girl?," he added starting the engine.

"Bite me."

"Sorry sweetheart. That's reserved for special people only." He smirked at me through the rearview mirror. I smacked him in the back of the head which caused him to glare at me. Sam and Mason just shook their heads, knowing things were alright between us for now.

"You going to respond to those?," Sam asked leaning over and looking down at my phone, which had started ringing again. _Caleb_. I just shook my head and sent the call to voicemail. "Addy," he sighed, but shut his mouth when we noticed Mason and Dean were now paying attention to our conversation.

"So how far away is this guy we're going to see?," I asked before Dean or Mason started to get nosey.

"He has a shop located in Boston," Mason replied. That was over thirty minutes away. I started to get comfortable figuring maybe I could catch a little sleep before we got there. I wasn't looking forward to the pain that getting this tattoo was going to cause. I always hated needles. That's why one of the guys tended to do the stitching and I closed my eyes when they worked on me. I only stitched wounds if I absolutely had too.

"By the way Lil' Bit, did you ask your friends about those kids?" I shook my head. "Why not?" Dean was frustrated. He wanted to solve this case and move on. I couldn't blame him, I was ready too. This friend's thing was getting to be too much. I was never this emotional. I had my walls securely built and the only ones that could get behind them were family. Now it seemed that one by one the walls were starting to crumble and no matter how much I scrambled to reinforce or repair them they kept cracking.

I had already lost a part of my heart and I couldn't hand it over completely. I don't think I could handle all the consequences that came with that. I had to find some way to stop it from completely disappearing out of my hands and reappearing in someone else's, where it could be destroyed. To do that I needed to get away from Ipswich, away from these people, away from Reid Garwin. I knew if I was around him any longer there was no way my heart would belong to me.

"I just haven't asked. Besides I doubt they know anything. I'm sure they would've told us if they did."

"Maybe, maybe not. That's no the point. The point is you need to do your job and that means you're going to ask them."

"Easier said then done," I mumbled turning my gaze back out the window.

"Look I'm guessing something happened between you guys last night. While I would love to go beat the shit of that little punk wannabe," I smiled, but contained my laughter, "we still have a case to solve. So swallow your pride and get the information."

"Dude did you just tell her to swallow _her_ pride?," Sam asked leaning forward.

"What?! We need the info," Dean stated not understanding why his statement was a big deal.

"Dean, you can't tell her to swallow her pride for a case if you can't," Mason simply stated. A smile was on his face and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I can swallow my pride for a case," he stated, going on the defensive. That did it. Mason and Sam started laughing. "What?! I can." He was shooting glares at them. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right," I muttered. He turned his glare to on me.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery."

"So fucking immature."

"Watch your mouth." I started to retaliate to Mason's comment when Sam slapped his hand over my mouth. I looked at him and there was no mistaking the message I was giving him. I was pissed. He just shook his head.

"Just let it go Addy. It's not worth it." When Sam figured I was going to keep my mouth shut he removed his hands. I sat back in the seat with a huff and crossed my arms. Dean turned up the music and I just stared out the window. We had only been on the road for twenty minutes and still had at least another twenty to go. _This is going to be a long drive_. I knew everybody was tired of fighting with each other. Hell, I was tired of it too. I had more fights with them in the past four months then in the last three years. We were just all on edge. Everything seemed to be building and we felt defenseless to stop it.

At some point in time, the repetitive scenery caused me to finally drift off to sleep. My dreams were odd. I kept having flashes of Chase and someone else. They were talking, but I just couldn't make out the words or the second figure. There was a dark cloud surrounding its form. I couldn't even tell if it was male or female. Suddenly the scene changed.

_It was storming now. Lightning was streaking across the sky. Two figures stood in the rain as it poured down. I moved closer to see who they were. When I was close enough, lightning flashed and I saw that the two figures were Reid and Chase._

_The area we were standing in was an open field, but through the flashes of light I could see a ragged building that was barely standing about one hundred yards in front of me. As_ _I drew closer, the rain seemed to let up. When I got about ten feet away from them, they turned to look at me. A cruel smirk formed on Chase's face while Reid looked at me wide-eyed and scared. Chase turned back to Reid and fired a ball of what I could only guess was energy at him. _

_I screamed as Reid flew about three feet away from where he was standing. My scream, however, was silent. I yelled for Reid to get up, but my voice made no sound. I gripped at my throat and Chase smiled evilly at me. I rushed to Reid, but before I could get there I was hit by a force that sent me sprawling to the ground. I started convulsing and felt the cold seep through my body. Reid was beside me. He was shouting something, but like me he no sound escaped his mouth. He tilted my head up and I could see just past his side as Chase made to hit us both again. I pointed behind him and as Reid turned his head Chase let the ball fly. Reid landed on top of me and everything went black._

"ADDISON!!," a voice shouted. I felt myself being shaken roughly. I jolted up my hands lashing out, trying to protect but also defend at the same time. They were grabbed at the wrist preventing any further movement. I did the next thing I could thing of, I started kicking my legs. My foot connected with something and then I heard a lot of cursing. Suddenly, whatever I was leaning against was gone and I went tumbling backwards. Before I could land on whatever was below me, two strong arms came up from under me, wrapping tightly around my waist and holding my arms to my side to prevent me from attacking. As I was pulled out and turned around, I felt my shaky legs connect with the ground. As soon as the arms let me go they gave out, sending me crashing into a solid chest.

"ADDISON!!" The fog slowly began to clear and I registered that the concerned voice that echoed in my ear was Dean's. I realized my face was buried in his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me, keeping me on my feet. He leaned me back against the Impala, but kept his hands on my waist to hold me up. "Look at me Lil' Bit. Come on open your eyes." I opened them, the sunlight blinding me for a moment. Slowly things started to come into focus. I saw the three concerned faces staring at me. Mason's hands were on my face and he turned my head towards him.

"You alright Pup?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I rasped out. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It was…it was just a dream." _Some fucking dream_. I could feel the sweat cooling on my forehead, some of my hair sticking to my face, and I was still shaking. They all looked at me skeptically and that's when I noticed Sam had a slight pained look to him. He was hunched over a bit and had his hand down around his leg. I realized it was him I had kicked. "Sorry Sammy." He gave me a comforting smile.

"It's okay Addy. You just got my leg so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure you're okay?," Dean asked, his hands still holding me up. I nodded again.

"What was the dream about?," Sam asked. Sam knew what it was like to have vivid dreams. Unfortunately for him, his were visions of the future and came with major migraines. I thought about his question, churning through my brain trying to locate it.

"I…I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?," Dean asked, his grip tightening. My hands grabbed at his, trying to loosen his hold. He realized what he was doing and let go immediately, but kept his hands near me incase I fell again. Thankfully, my legs were staring to stabilize.

"I mean I don't remember what it was about." They looked at each other then back to me. "Look, I'm telling the truth. I don't remember what happened in the dream. All I remember is feeling scared, helpless, and pain." After standing there for a little bit longer, they accepted what I said and let it go. Once I was sure I could walk, we made our way towards the tattoo parlor. I hadn't even realized that we were already there. Dean and Mason were right by my side and Sam was moving somewhat slowly behind me. While I was glad I hadn't kicked him where it would really hurt him, I still felt awful about kicking him, especially when he was just trying to help me. When his gaze met mine he sent me a silent message telling me it wasn't my fault.

Mason opened the door and we all piled in. The place was clean, which of course required by law. Various drawings lined the walls at the front, some even went on above the work stations. There were black chairs spaced out in four different stations, mirrors lining the wall behind each.. The chairs angled back and stretched out so you could prop your legs. While looking at the stations I noticed the equipment and started to get really nervous.

"Help you?" I turned my attention to the man behind the desk.. He had long brown-gray hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore silver framed glasses and d his eyes were a dark green. On his upper left arm he had a cross and on the forearm writing in a language I didn't know. On his right bicep he had a tribal tattoo and some symbols around his wrist. He stared at us waiting for a response.

"Yeah, we're, uh, looking for Jasper," Sam said.

"You found him."

"Bobby Singer sent us. He called you earlier asking for a favor," Dean replied.

"Ah so you're John's boys. That must make you the Cooper kids."

"You knew our father?," Sam asked.

"Sure did, one of the best damn hunters out there. Saved my neck once." I saw Dean's chest swell with pride. "I was sorry to hear that he passed, your folks too. I never met them, but I did hear stories about them and about you two. Especially little Addison." I looked at him in surprise. "Bobby and John always talked about how you were going to be a little heartbreaker when you grew up and about how the boys here were gonna have a hell of a time when you started dating. Although, I think they and your daddy were going to be just as bad too." I chuckled and smiled. John sure knew his boys, especially Dean.

"I was sorry to hear about his passin', your folks too. Any word on how many hunters were lost?"

"Too many," Mason said solemnly.

"Too true." We were all silent for a moment. Each of us thinking about the people lost in Azazel's attack. "So Bobby mentioned you were lookin' to get a protection symbol." We all nodded. "How old are you sweetheart?"

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen next week." He nodded his head.

""Well, according to state law I can't give you a tattoo unless you're eighteen, even with a guardian's permission," he said indicating Mason. "I take it you have some fake id right?," he asked me.

"Yes sir." I handed over a fake Georgia license Dean had made for me a while back. According to it, I was nineteen.

"Well then that takes care of that." He handed us the papers and we filled them out.

"So you got that symbol?"

"Yeah right here." Sam pulled the book out of his laptop bag. I hadn't even realized he was carrying it. Flipping the book open to the marked page, he showed Jasper the symbol. Jasper whistled.

"You kids must be into something pretty deep."

"Yeah. I was possessed once. Don't exactly want to be that way again." Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand that. Well, symbol is easy enough. Let me transfer it and we can get started." With that Jasper took the book and scanned it into the computer. Once it was set, printed off some sheets so he could make the makings. "Alright which one of you is going first?"

"It should probably be you Lil' Bit." I turned and stared at Dean.

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you scared Dean Winchester?"

"I'm not scared." I rolled my eyes, letting him know I wasn't buying it. "I'm not," he stated firmly. "I just know how you are with needles."

"He's right Pup. If you watched one of us go first, you would get to scared to get it done." I turned my incredulous stare to Mason. I knew they were partially right, but I refused to admit it to them. I turned my gaze to Sam, silently pleading with him to back me up.

"I have to agree with them Addy." _Traitor_. Weren't the little brothers and sisters supposed to have each others backs against the older ones? Jasper just watched as we debated this for a bit, which ended with the guys getting their way and me very unhappy.

"Alright darlin', where are we puttin' this?" I looked to the guys to get the answer.

"Which place is best for this type of protection?," Mason asked.

"Any protection symbol is works best when its placed near the heart."

"Alright then that's where it goes," Dean answered.

"You have a tank on under your shirt darlin'?" I realized why he was asking that. I was going to have to take my shirt off so he could have access to the skin on my chest. I also realized I didn't have anything on under my shirt but my bra. I shook my head no. Suddenly a white piece of clothing hit me in the face. Grabbing it before it fell, I looked up and to my side and saw Dean replacing his t-shirt.

"Go get changed so we can get this done Lil' Bit." Jasper led me to an area with a curtain. I changed quickly and went back out there. I saw Jasper getting his tools ready in one of the stations. Setting the ink on the table next to one of the chairs, he looked at me and signaled me to take a seat. I got into the chair and he placed the paper on me and began tracing the symbol onto my skin.

"This will be the best place for it." He had placed it just slightly above my heart. I was uncomfortable with where his hands were. In my opinion they were far to close to my breasts and I was really hoping this wouldn't take long. He started up the needle and I froze in panic. Mason and Dean were on either side of me and holding my hands. "If you're afraid its best you don't watch darlin'," Jasper said. I turned my head quickly and locked eyes with Sam.

He pulled up a chair next to me and they all started talking to me, trying to distract me from the needle that began to enter my skin. It hurt at first, then it started to feel like I was being scratched by a cat, then I couldn't feel it anymore. It felt like it had been ten hours, but it was only about two maybe a bit over, when Jasper finally said he was finished. He placed the bandage on it and got to work on the guys.

We had gotten to the shop around ten o'clock in the morning and when Jasper had finished with Mason's tattoo it was going on seven. The sun had almost set when we walked out to the Impala after receiving the care instructions form Jasper. The entire time I had left my phone in the Impala and it had about thirty more missed calls and messages. My voicemail and text inbox were full.

I had listened to about ten of the voicemails when I decided to delete them all. It was the same thing over and over. All of them were apologizing for last night. After seeing the first five texts were the same, I deleted those as well. By the time we had arrived back in Ipswich, it had started to rain again. Pulling up the drive, I saw a familiar Hummer and Mustang parked in front of the house. Five figures stood on the porch shielding themselves from the rain. We jumped out of the Impala and rushed o the porch. Just as Mason opened the door, a streak of lightning tore through the air and the rain really let loose. We all got inside and then the four of us turned to them.

"What are you guys doing here?," I asked.

"Well, you've been avoiding us all day. We figured this was the only way to get you to talk to us," Kate said.

"And we need your help," Caleb added.

"What for?,"

"It's Reid." I looked at Tyler and my heart picked up speed. "I haven't seen him since we got back to the dorms last night."

"Maybe he's with Missy," I said. I didn't want him to be with her, but if that meant he was safe then so be it.

"He's not with her," Sarah said.

"I ran into her in town while we were looking for him. She hasn't seen him since he disappeared from the party," Pogue replied.

"Well then he's probably just out running around. Maybe looking for a new girl to score." Caleb just shook his head.

"Reid would've at least called Baby Boy and told him something by now."

"How are we supposed to know where he is? You guys are his friends," Dean told them.

"We thought he might have come to see you," Tyler answered softly.

"Why would he come to me?"

"He was a mess last night Addison. I have never seen him like that. It honestly scared me."

"We have to find him Addison. He's to close to his ascension. He might do something reckless."

"But I don't have any idea were he could be!!," I said exasperated. "We've never exactly had a heart to heart or anything."

"Just help us, please. The more people looking the better chance we have of finding him."

"What if he doesn't want to be found?" We looked at Sam. "No offense guys, but he must really not want you to find him if you haven't already."

"_We can't just leave him out there!!_" I was stunned by Tyler's outburst. "He is _our_ brother and Chase is after him. Not to mention that thing you guys are _so successfully_ hunting is still on the _loose_." _Uh oh. _

"Look here kid…," Dean got up into Tyler's face.

"Knock it off," I said stepping between them and pushing them apart. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Addy's right Dean," Sam said as he pulled him back a little bit more. I looked at the five people standing in front of us. I realized no matter what they had said to me last night I still cared for them. I still cared for Reid, even when he didn't for me. The best thing to do was to help them find him. I also thought that if we didn't make any progress on the hunt in the next couple of days, then we would leave and everyone could move on.

"We'll help," I stated. I sent a look to Dean that told him there was no point in arguing. We left the house and headed to the cars. We broke off into pairs. Caleb and Sarah in Caleb's car, Pogue and Kate in Kate's, the guys in the Impala, and I went with Tyler in the Hummer. We had been driving around in silence for about an hour.

"So if this is so unlike Reid, what caused him to act like this?," I asked Tyler. I had grabbed some holy water from the trunk just in case. This tended to be one of the signs of possession. Tyler shot a look at me, his eyebrow quirked.

"Do you honestly have to ask?" I just shook my head. I didn't want to get into this discussion with him again. "When are you going to fucking get it Addison. HE. IS. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU."

"He is not _in love_ with me. He might like me, but it is not love."

"How do _you_ know?," he asked. His temper was starting to flare again.

"Because I've only known him for two weeks. He barely knows me. You can't love someone, when you don't know them."

"You don't believe in love at first sight or any of that soul mate stuff." I shook my head. "Even with all the things you deal with you can't believe in that."

"I've never seen real proof of it."

"What about your parents? Didn't they love each other?"

"Of course they did."

"How do you know they weren't soul mates?"

"I don't."

"Look neither one of you may want to admit it now because its too hard to say the words, but you guys are in love. I can see it and it's the exact same thing I see when I look at Caleb and Sarah or Pogue and Kate." I turned my head to face the window, indicating I was done with this conversation. He gave a frustrated sigh and we descended back into silence. We started heading to a place called Marblehead. Tyler informed me that it was where some parties took place.

"How many times have you tried calling him?," I asked breaking the silence.

"About as many times as I've called you, probably more."

"You really thought he was with me?" He sighed.

"I was hoping. I thought that maybe you two had finally decided to deal with what's been going on between you." I shook my head.

"Give me your phone." He looked at me quizzically.

"Why?"

"Just give me your phone." He handed it over and I began to scroll through his contacts until I came upon Reid's number.

"He's not going to answer."

"Not your call he won't, but maybe he'll answer mine," I said as I entered his number into my phone and hit send. I knew it was a long shot. Reid had gotten my number earlier, that's how everyone else got a hold of it, so I knew it wouldn't come up as unknown on his caller id. I held my breath as it rang. On the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Reid?" All I could hear was steady breathing. I could hear the storm in the background and there were some loud crashes. I assumed he was near the ocean. "Reid where are you? Everyone is worried." Still all I heard was the breathing and background noise. Tyler had perked up and was listening intently, trying to get any hint of where his best friend might be. "Dammit Reid. _Answer me!!_" After I said that I realized it might not be the best way to get him to open up to me right now. "Please Reid, you're scaring me." My emotions were all over the place. He must have heard the desperation I my voice.

"Is Baby Boy with you?" Relief flooded through me at the sound of his voice.

"Yes."

"Put him on." I handed the phone over to Tyler and forced myself not to cry. I swallowed the lump in my throat. _He doesn't want to talk to me. Why would he answer my call and not any of his friends if he doesn't want to talk to me._ I sat there and listened to the conversation.

"You okay dude?" Silence.

"You sure?" More silence. Tyler nodded his head for a bit.

"Where are you?" He cast a glance at me and turned his attention quickly back to the road. He nodded some more.

"Alright man, we'll be there in a bit" With that he hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"Where is he?," I asked as I turned my attention back out to the stormy scenery.

"He's at this place near Marblehead that we haven't been to since we were kids. Never thought he would go there. Hell, I forgot all about it."

"How did he get there?"

"He drove."

"Drove what?"

"His car."

"I thought he didn't have a car. Isn't that why he's always taking yours?"

"His parents promised him one for his eighteenth birthday. He wrecked his first street racing so they did it to punish him in a way."

"How effective was the punishment."

"Ehh," he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. Figures. I wouldn't have expected Reid to be deterred by that little obstacle. We followed a rarely used dirt path that led through a small amount of woods. I could see a clearing up ahead. As we reached the edge of the woods I saw a cliff and the ocean about twenty yards ahead. We pulled up next to another car. I wasn't sure what type it was. Much to Dean's disappointment I never really got into cars. I did know most of the symbols for the makers, but that was about it.

"Where is he?," I asked, looking around. Tyler just pointed out the windshield.

"Look up." I did and saw what must've been an old tree house a couple of feet into the woods.

"We had our dad's help us build it when we were about eight. None of us have really been here since we turned thirteen or so I thought."

"But how can you build this out here. Isn't it public property?"

"Know this small section here is owned by Reid's dad. Land investment." I nodded my head even though I didn't quite understand how this could be a land investment.

"You gonna go get him?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"He doesn't want me too."

"Then why the hell did we come here." He gave me that look again. "He didn't even want to talk to me."

"Because he wanted to talk to you face to face." I let out a frustrated growl. _I don't think I'm ever going to get this boy!_ I opened the door.

"You gonna wait for me."

"No. He wants to talk with you alone. Besides he has his car so you guys have a way home." I sighed and climbed out of the Hummer. I saw Tyler wave and drive off as soon as I got to the tree house. I had no choice now, but to deal with this. I took a deep breath and started climbing up the ladder. I was soaked and the old wood was slippery. I almost fell a couple of times, but managed to keep my grip. I finally got up the ladder and pushed open the door above me. It banged against the wooden floor and echoed throughout the room.

I took a quick look around and saw that the interior was completely dry. There were four child size wooden chairs in one corner. There were three windows on three different walls. One faced out into the woods, one towards the cliff, and the other was off to the east. I pulled myself the rest of the way in and looked around for Reid. He was in a corner to my left that held a mattress covered with sheets and blankets.

"Reid?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Okay here is chapter 21. It's a bit short. Like I said this story's rating is going to M with this chapter. I'm not sure if it completely classifies as M, but I want to cover my butt. Hope you gys like it. I've never really written a scene like this before.

**Disclaimer:** You know the usual. I don't own anyhting but my imagination.

* * *

I woke up and froze. Nothing looked familiar. I shivered as a cold wind blew throughout the room. I curled deeper into the blankets, shifting my body, when an arm tightened around my waist pulling me closer. I tensed, my body preparing to defend itself. I felt a warm, steady breath on my neck. A nose lightly grazing it as the owner shifted his head down and deeper into the pillow. I felt a soft graze of lips and another warm breath on my bare shoulder. The fog of sleep cleared and the events of last night came rushing back.

"_Reid?," I called out. He just sat there staring at his feet. His knees were pulled up, his arms resting on them, hands dangling over his knees. He was wearing his signature black fingerless gloves, his gray Spencer swim team hoodie with a navy blue shirt poking out from underneath, jeans, and a worn pair of black tennis shoes. The candles spaced out around the room cast a soft glow on his face. I took a couple of steps in his direction, unsure of what he would do._

"_Reid?" Still no answer. Crossing the rest of the distance, I squatted in front of him. "_

_Reid?" I reached my hand out and gently sat it on top of one of his. His head shot up, startling me and causing me to fall backwards onto my butt. We just stared at each other._

"_Sorry," he mumbled. He turned his head to look out the window closest to us, which happened to be the one facing the woods. We sat in silence listening to the beating of the rain and the roll of thunder clash with the sound of the waves on the cliff. After about fifteen minutes I couldn't take the silence anymore._

"_What is this all about Reid?" He turned and fixed his gaze on me. He eyes seemed to see me but yet still look right through me. I could see a struggle taking place within their icy blue depths. So many emotions flickered through them so fast that I was only able to discern a few. Anger, sadness, worry, pain, fear, and hope were the ones I saw the most. I stood up, breaking his gaze and began to walk around. If he didn't want to talk then why did he have Tyler leave me here?_

_I stopped at the window that faced the cliff. I wished I could see the water better. For some reason, even though I was never around water much other than a pool, it always seemed to calm me. I don't know how long I stood there watching as the rain poured down, it felt like a lifetime. I then felt two hands on my hips. They slowly moved around me until two strong arms fully embraced me. I sighed and leaned back into his chest. A shiver ran through me. Whether it was because of my rain soaked clothes or the intimate proximity we were in I wasn't sure, but he tightened his arms and pulled me closer like he was trying to completely cover me. I welcomed his warmth and placed my hands on his arms. His hot breath grazed my damp neck and sent another shiver coursing down my spine_

"_Your freezing," he said softly._

"_It's raining," I replied. He let go of me and walked away. I bit my tongue to prevent the protest from slipping out of my mouth. I just didn't understand him. Suddenly a blanket was wrapped around me. He turned me to face him, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to help warm me. "Thank you."_

"_Your welcome." We engaged in another staring contest. His lips were only inches from mine, our breath mingling. I closed my eyes and silently begged for him to close that small gap. I waited, only to feel his presence disappear. I opened my eyes and saw his back facing me, his gloved hands clasped behind his head. Letting out a frustrated growl, I shouted at him._

"_What do you want from me?!," Throwing my arms up and causing the blanket to fall. I didn't care. I wanted answers and dammit he was going to give them to me. He stayed in the same position, except now his hands were buried in his pockets. "_Dammit,answer me Garwin_!!"_

"_I don't know," was his soft reply._

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means _I don't know_!!" He turned to me with fire in his eyes._

"_You know what I don't get you. One minute you're a perverted jerk, the next you're sweet and protective. You practically claim me in front of the whole school and then you turn to Missy. I can't take it anymore Reid."_

"_Yeah well neither can I," he said bitterly. I could've sworn my heart stopped for a couple of beats. I struggled to get the air I needed to ask my next question._

"_What…what do you mean?," I asked in a choked whisper. I wasn't even sure he heard me and was about to repeat my question when he answered._

"_I mean I can't get you out of my head. You drive me crazy. Half the time I don't know whether to fight with you or kiss you." He was pacing now. My heart rate sped up as he continued his rant. "I got with Missy to get over you. To prove to myself that you weren't special, that you were just like every other girl I've wanted to screw._

"_When you came in with Chase I wanted to kill him then and there. I didn't care about revealing myself or my powers. I just wanted his hands off of you. I started skipping our classes and taking different routes to my other ones so I could avoid you. I thought I was getting better until I saw you at the party." He hung his head and sighed. "You were gorgeous. I knew that no matter what I did I was never going to get rid of you, and I realized _I didn't want to._ When I saw you dancing it took everything I had not to go over there yank you out of the way, beat the shit out of that guy, and drag your ass outside."_

_He was directly in front of me again, perhaps even closer than before. I couldn't be sure because my brain was in a fog. The only thought running through it was:_ He wants me._ His heated gaze never wavered as he waited for my response._

"_You think I haven't struggled too?," I bit out. "First there is you, I can't stop thinking about you either. I'm fighting whatever this feeling is that I have, telling myself that it'll pass, because after this job is done I have to leave. Then there's your reputation. I can't be sure if you really want to be with me or if you just want to make me another notch in your bedpost. I have all your friends begging me to give you a chance, none more than Tyler, and half the time you act like you don't want me._

"_Oh and lets not forget that for some odd reason Chase is obsessed with me. The guy came into my home and attacked me, and then the next day forced himself on me and told me I was his. So please enlighten me as to how you're the only one that has had a hard time with this!!" I was panting now. I had been pacing like he was earlier and when I stopped I was a couple of steps away from him. I was glad for the small distance as I watched rage, pain, and possession flash through his eyes._

"_He did what?? When were you going to tell us this?," he asked closing the distance._

"_I did tell you!!," I shouted._

"_Not about him coming to your home!! Where were your brothers, huh?! Where were your damn safeties?!"_

"_My brothers were there trying to breakdown the bathroom door!! As for the safeties, there was a crack and the wind broke the salt line. It wasn't anybody's fault."_

"_The hell it wasn't!! You're supposed to be careful. You have a _psycho_ after you…"_

"_Regardless of Chase's mental state he is still human and we have dealt with far more dangerous creatures than him."_

"_He has _powers_!!"_

"_So have the things I've dealt with before. That doesn't mean I can't kill him if I have too!!" We were in each others face now, nose to nose._

"_The hell you will. You are _not_ going anywhere near _him_ without _me_ by your side."_

"_You can't be with me 24/7 Reid. I _don't_ need a babysitter!! I'm capable of taking care of myself."_

"_Apparently not," he ground out. I raised my fist to punch him, but he caught my wrist before it connected. Grabbing my other one quickly, he pinned them behind my back. This resulted in me being pulled flush against him. I could see the fire dancing in his eyes._

"_I am not letting that fucking bastard anywhere close to you alone."_

"_Why do you care?," I muttered into his chest. I was tired of fighting. It seemed that was all I did lately was fight with everyone. My energy was draining, whatever warmth I had felt was dissipating. He removed one of his hands, leaving the other to hold my wrists, and tilted my chin up. Resting his forehead against mine, he sighed._

"_Because I protect the people I care about," he softly answered. Our eyes locked and he closed the distance between our lips. His lips were soft and gentle. It was nothing like when Chase had forcibly kissed me. I was glad he was holding me to him because I would've fallen otherwise since my knees had become unstable. Letting go of my wrists, he backed me into a wall and deepened the kiss. I was completely lost in him, I didn't want to stop._

_Finally he broke away, allowing me to get some much needed air. He had a glazed look in his eyes. The separation didn't last long as he soon attached his lips to my neck. He began to suck, lick, and bite at it. In a deep part of my brain I knew I was going to have a hard time explaining the marks he left, but at this point in time I really didn't care. He hit a spot just below my ear causing me to moan. I heard him growl and he attacked that spot aggressively. He broke away panting and gripped my head gently._

"_I'm not going to let him touch you again," he said. His eyes were full of promise and gazed at me gently. Running his hands through my hair, he gripped it and pulled me back to him, taking my mouth in another searing kiss. Barely pulling away, he growled out one word that sent shivers down my spine._

"MINE!!_" I moaned into his mouth as our tongues dueled. I felt his hands slide under my shirt. I registered that at some point he had shed his gloves and I was grateful. His hot skin in contrast to my cold skin was driving me crazy. His fingers danced over my scars. All conscious thought was gone, the only think that I could even grasp in my mind was how I wanted to feel him. _

_My hands, which had been tangled in his hair, slowly drifted down his chest and to the hem of his hoodie and shirt. I slowly inched it up, allowing my hands to lightly drag along his hip bones, just above his jeans. He moaned as I moved up. His stomach muscles clenched as my hands brushed over them. I pressed harder, tracing the definitions with my fingers, feeling the smoothness of his skin which was a stark contrast to mine. I could only imagine what he looked like in his Speedo as he raced. His muscles bunching as he pushed his way to the finish._

_His hands were not idle either. They traveled upward, his fingers dancing along the edge of my bra. We paused momentarily as he pulled my shirt off. He stared, making me nervous. I brought my arms around to cover myself when he stopped me._

"_You're beautiful," he said, his eyes never wavering from mine. I felt the heat on my face and knew I was blushing. He smiled. It wasn't one of his smirks and held no smugness to it. It was purely genuine. Sensing my discomfort, he took a step back, reached down and pulled his hoodie and shirt off in one smooth motion. "There, now we're even." He stood there, the light from the candles playing and casting shadows across his beautiful, flawless, pale skin. _

_He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back to him. My hands ran up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his chest, causing him to close his eyes and shudder. I moved my hands to his face. Framing it, his eyes snapped open; passion, lust , and want flowing through them and startling me. Before I could say anything, he was kissing me again. He trailed them over my face, down my neck, and then lower, kissing every one of my scars. He began walking us backwards. He stopped and fell onto the mattress, pulling me on top of him._

_I straddle him as we continued our intense make-out. Everything I did was on instinct, instinct I didn't know I had. I ground down on him and we both gasped. Breaking apart, we stared wide-eyed at each other. I knew this was the point. Whatever I decided now would affect me for the rest of my life. He brought his hand up and gently pushed my hair out of my face._

"_Are you sure about this?," he asked softly. I took a breath and looked into his eyes. I knew from what I saw in his eyes I could trust him. He was what I wanted. I didn't know if we would be together forever, but I knew that the time we were together would be special. I kissed him tenderly._

"_Yes," I said softly, smiling at him. He kissed me hard and rolled us over. I broke the kiss and started laughing._

"_And just what are you laughing at?," he asked trying to act like he was mad about it. I knew he wasn't as I saw the side of his mouth quirk up._

"_Nothing," I said shaking my head, trying told hold back my laughter. It didn't work._

"_Oh I'll give you something o laugh about." He started tickling me. I was laughing and screaming for him to stop, grabbing at his hands. He grabbed them and pinned them above my head, hovering over me. There it was, that smile again. The one that seemed to light up his whole face and made him look like he was still completely innocent, like he hadn't been touched by the cruelties of the world. He leaned down and started kissing me again. He let go of my hands and slowly ran his down, his mouth following, until he reached he button of my jeans._

_He looked up at me as he unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down. I raised my hips so he could slip them off. He placed kisses around the edge of my panties. Everywhere his lips touched made my skin feel like it was on fire. The pleasure was rushing through me like a torrent. I grabbed his head and pulled him up to me, tired of his teasing. _

"_Someone's impatient," he muttered, smirking and crashing his mouth back to mine._

"_Shut up," I growled, before he silenced me. I let my hands drift down to the top of his jeans. Slowly undoing the button and the zipper, I slipped my hand in and ran it over his boxer clad bulge. I was stunned that I had the courage to do that. All my nerves were on a sensory overload and I couldn't think. Everything I did was completely instinctual. As soon as my hands touched him he broke away from the kiss and closed his eyes, releasing a moan. I gripped him a little tighter and massaged him._

"_Addison stop." I quickly released him and yanked my hands out of his pants._

"_I'm sorry." I was scared. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He softly smiled down at me._

"_Baby, you didn't hurt me. If you had kept it up I wouldn't have lasted much longer. I'm not ready to end this so quickly." I sighed in relief that I hadn't hurt him and felt something swell within me when I realized he enjoyed it. "Addison, I need you to be honest with me." I just looked at him. "Are you a virgin?" I turned my head away, slightly embarrassed because I knew Reid was very experienced._

"_Hey." He turned my head back towards him. "Look at me Tex." That damn nickname was growing on me, especially when he said it like that. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. You have no idea how I feel knowing that you want me to be your first." I smiled hesitantly at him._

"_Really?"_

"_Really." The way he said it left no room for argument. "I just want to make sure that this is what you want right now. I don't want you to feel rushed or anything. I want our first time to be perfect for you. You mean too much to me. I'll wait for as long as you want." I didn't know what to say. Reid, the playboy, was telling me he would wait until I was ready, and I believed him. I knew, however, that this was right. This is what I wanted._

"_I know you would, but this is perfect. You're here and I trust you. That's what I need and want." Our mouths connected again. He lost the pants and we were both left in our underwear. He put his arm under me and pulled me up slightly so he could unhook my bra. He pulled it away and ran his hands over my breasts, gently cupping them. He kissed and sucked as he removed my panties. He tossed them to the side and sat back, taking me in. There I was completely naked in front of a guy for the first time. _

_My heart was beating rapidly. I could feel a heat course through my body and a blush cover my face. He didn't say anything as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a sitting position. Placing my hand on his chest he let it go and it moved down to the waistband of his boxers. I hooked my fingers around them and slowly pulled them down. Once they got to his knees, he shucked them off the rest of the way. They joined our other clothes in covering different parts of the floor._

_There he stood in all his glory and I swallowed the lump in my throat. He ran his hand over my face and leaned in, softly pushing me back onto the mattress, kissing me as we went. He sat up and reached for his boxers and pulled out his wallet, which he then pulled a condom from. I quirked my eyebrow at him._

"_Seems you were pretty confident I would sleep with you." He smirked at me._

"_I knew you couldn't resist me Tex," he said as he slipped it on. I propped myself on my elbows and watched him, raking my eyes over his gorgeous form._

"_Maybe you're right," I simply said, shrugging my shoulders. He leaned back down, his lips just inches from mine._

"_I'm always right Tex," he said huskily. Our tongues began their dance as he positioned himself between my legs. He broke the kiss again and I knew what he was going to ask._

"_Are you…" I grabbed his head and yanked him down to me._

"_Garwin, if you even think of stopping now, I will _hurt_ you." He gave me a seductive smile._

"_You got lucky once Tex. It won't happen again." He gave me a quick, hard, passion filled kiss. He was about to enter me when he took one last look at me. "I'm going to be as gentle as I can, but it might still hurt," he said. I nodded my head._

"_I know." Then he closed his eyes and entered me. It didn't hurt as much as I expected, but a few tears fell from my eyes and he kissed them away._

I laid there remembering the eventful night and suddenly I felt a pang course through me. _What does this mean? Where do we go from here? Will he just ditch me now?_ These questions and more flowed through my brain like a rapid river. Feather-light kisses started to make their way across my shoulder and to my neck.

"Morning," he whispered tiredly in my ear. A smile crossed my face. Even with all my worries, something about this just seemed right. "How are you feeling?" I moved a little and felt a slight pain between my legs.

"A bit sore," I said as I rolled over to face him.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." The look on his face conveyed his uncertainty. I knew he was wondering if I had any regrets giving myself to him last night. Look into his eyes, eyes that were scared of the possible rejection, made me realize that at this point in time I had nothing to worry about. Reid cared for me and this was not what he considered one of his one night stands. My hand softly grazed his chest as I looked at him intently.

"I have no regrets about last night Reid. It felt right and it was perfect." He gave me that smile again and I was beginning to wonder how many people really saw that smile; if the rest of the Sons had been on the receiving end of it or if it was one that he meant solely for me.

"Really?"

"Really." His smile widened even more, if it was possible, and he rolled over on top of me, kissing me all over my face. I giggled liking the way he was with me. He started talking between kisses.

"You…know…I…know…a great way…to help…ease…your pain." He had drifted down to my neck and was lightly sucking and biting.

"Mmm, and what's that?," I asked fully enjoying the tingle running over my skin at the touch of his lips.

"Well," he said, stopping his kisses and bringing his face back to mine. "It's a long, hard job, but the best way is to keep working those muscles out and get them used to being used." He smirked down at me. I was beginning to realize this boy was insatiable.

"Hmm, sounds strenuous."

"Oh it is," he said as our lips lightly grazed each other.

"And you're willing to take on this difficult labor?"

"Somebody has to, why not me?," he replied huskily. Shivers coursed through my body as he brushed his nose over mine.

"Who knows? Maybe I can find someone better. I mean I do travel a lot." He lightly pinched my sides making me shout and laugh at the same time as well as causing my body to jolt against his.

"I don't think so Tex, 'cause I'm not letting you go." I scrunched my face up, pretending that I was really contemplating that. I sighed and looked at him, a resigned look on my face.

"I _guess_ you'll do."

"Just admit it Tex. You liked it and you want more." He slipped his fingers down. "Come on Tex."

"Reid," I moaned out as the pleasure began its circuit through my body once again. That was all he needed as he growled and attacked my lips. Things were quickly heating up when he separated from me and reached back for his pants again.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?," I asked as I propped myself on my elbows to look at him.

"I don't have another condom."

"Well, then we not doing anything," I said. I was not about to run the risk of getting pregnant.

"Wait a minute." His eyes flashed with a ring of fire and he held up his hand. In it was a condom. He smirked at me. "Crisis adverted." He leaned in to start kissing me again, but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?," he asked. I sent him a glare.

"I don't like you using like that." He shook his head.

"Not you too. Look Tex one Caleb is enough. I don't need two of you, actually make that three of you, on my case." I gave him a look. "Baby Boy has started standing up to me a lot more about it," he shrugged.

"Well you're gonna hear it again and you're gonna listen. I don't want you using for unnecessary thing like this again." He opened his mouth to protest. "I'm _not_ finished," I growled out. He snapped his mouth shut and looked like a little kid who had gotten caught sneaking down to see Santa.

"Reid, this power, if I understand correctly, it kills you. Slowly or quickly it doesn't matter, it takes your life away. And from what I understand you already running the risk of not making it through your ascension. Yet you also are scarily close to becoming addicted right after your ascension.

"I can't lose you Reid. Not now. Not when I just got you. I've lost to many people in my life and I refuse to lose you over something that could be prevented." Tears were falling down my face again. I hated him seeing me like this, but when I thought of how I could lose him all over this stupid power I couldn't help it. I knew he used a lot before I met him, but I wasn't going to let him throw his life away on something so stupid as getting a condom. It wasn't worth it. I already lost my parents and some good friends, and I was close to losing Dean. I knew I couldn't handle it if I lost him too.

"Hey," he said softly. He brought his hand up and wiped away my ears. Gently cupping my face, he turned my head so I would look at him. "You're not gonna lose me. I'm a lot harder to get rid of than you think." I scoffed.

"Don't I know it."

"Baby, this was mild compared to what I will do. I told you I'm not letting you go. This is one of the best things to ever happen to me and I'm not going to be so quick to give it up. Listen I can't say those words not right now…"

"If you did I would hurt you. I always told myself if I guy told me he loved me before we had been together for _at least _six months I would kick his ass. I'm not going to be one of those people." He chuckled, his eyes lighting up and his bangs grazing them.

"Good because neither am I. However, I do care about you and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and happy."

"I'd be really happy if you didn't use unless it was absolutely necessary." He sighed. Give me your hands." We sat up and held them out to me. I took them and interlaced our fingers. "Look me in the eye and promise me you will _not _use _unless_ it's a life or death situation, and beating Aaron at pool doesn't count" He looked at me and I could tell he was debating if he could hold to that promise.

"Tex." He looked down and then lifted his gaze back to me. "I promise ok? You have to understand that it won't be easy. I've gotten used to it."

"I know, but I want you to try."

"Like I said, I'll do anything to make you happy." I smiled and knew that he would try as hard as he could to resist the call of the power. "No that we've got that settled, where were we?" He slowly leaned down and captured my mouth again, laying me back down on the mattress.

We woke up a couple of hours later to a ringing phone. I could tell it wasn't mine by the ringtone.

"Reid?," I groaned out. "Reid?…Reid?" I gave him a light shove, waking him up.

"What?," he grumbled out.

"Answer you're phone," I said rolling over to my side. He rolled over and threw his arm around my waist, pulling me back against him.

"Just let it ring, Tex. It'll go to voicemail." The ringing stopped. "See?" He nuzzled his face into my neck as we both started to go back to sleep. Then the phone started ringing again. "Fuck," he growled out. He sat up and grabbed the phone from his pants. "What?!," he barked out at the person on the other end. He lay back down and I rolled back over. I pressed my body against his to gain some warmth. The sun was shining bright now, but it was still cool inside the room.

"Calm down Baby Boy we're fine. No we just crashed here. Yeah we got everything sorted out." He turned and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at smacked his chest. He quickly grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the palm. "Well just tell them she's fine." I looked up at him. I knew who had to be panicking over my disappearance right now.

"Shit." I got up and looked around for my jeans. I found them close to the east window. I scooped them up and yanked to my phone, only to realize that the battery had gone dead. "I am in _so _much trouble." I looked over at Reid still sitting on the bed. He still had the phone to his ear, but I was sure by the look he was giving me everything Tyler was saying was flying right out his other ear. I walked over and took the phone from Reid. He gave a short cry of protest, but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Ty?"

"Addison, you're brothers are freaking out. You two better get back here before they come hunt you down. I don't think that Reid will come out of that well."

"Look Ty just.." I heard some background noise and then another voice spoke.

"_Addison Marie Cooper you better have a damn good explanation as to why you didn't come home last night_?" The last time I heard that tone of voice was when I was fifteen and my dad gave me a lecture about my carelessness on a job involving what we quickly learned was a high level demon.

"Mason I can explain."

"_Good. You get your ass back to the house now._" With that he hung up. I stared at the phone. Never in my life had Mason ever took that tone with me. Sure he had gotten angry and upset with me before, but he never sounded like that. That was the voice our dad used when you botched up a hunt because you were being reckless. Even Dean and Sam had had that voice directed at them from our dad. I knew we had to leave immediately. If we they _would _come get us and Tyler was right, it would not be pretty for Reid.

"I can't believe I was so _stupid_," I said as I scurried around grabbing our clothes. I tossed Reid his and he just sat there with the sheet covering his lower half, watching me. "What are you waiting for? If you want to live get your ass moving," I said as I slipped on my jeans.

"Baby what's the big deal?," he asked as he slowly began to slip on his clothes.

"The big deal is I was out all night and didn't report in once. My voicemail is probably full with messages and threats because my stupid phone died and they couldn't get a hold of me."

"I'm still not getting the urgency Tex." He pulled on and buttoned his pants as I slipped my shirt over my head.

"We're on a job Reid. A dangerous one at that. We haven't got a clue as to what we are hunting. For all they knew I could have been captured."

"Why didn't you tell them you're with me?" He pulled on his shirt and slipped on his shoes. We made our way to the exit. He climbed down first and grabbed my waist when I was close enough, setting me down on the ground. We headed to his car, the ground squelching beneath our feet.

"Reid right now you aren't exactly their favorite person."

"Why not?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I might as well give him some advantage because I knew the guys were not going to go easy on him.

"First there was the fact that you hit on me. And lets not forget the things you said at Nicky's when we were playing pool. By the way what the hell were you thinking talking to me like that in front of my brothers?" I stopped and turned to him with my hands on my hips. He just shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head.

"I kind of wasn't."

"I figured as much." He glared at me.

"So what else is on the list?"

"The fact that I came back from the party crying." He looked at me.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"Well, Sam was actually the only one to see me cry and I told him that I got my heart broken." I could see Reid trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips. He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"It wasn't _all_ you. Part of it was the fight I had with the others as we were leaving. I just…I never really had friends before, at least ones my own age. So I'm learning by trial and error here. That's how I found out friends can break you heart just as easily as guys." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms as I shivered from the cool air. Thankfully my clothes had dried, however, they were still cold and only providing a little warmth.

"Here," he said as he handed me his hoodie. "I don't want them to add me letting you catch a cold to that list."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I was going to give it to you anyway. Last thing I need is for them to kill me before I can take you out n a proper date."

"And why would they kill you?," I asked as I slipped it over my head. As it passed over me, I breathed in the smell that was solely Reid; chlorine, something that smelled like one of those men's body sprays, maybe Axe, and a faint hint of smoke. We continued our walk to the car.

"Well other than the small list you gave me, I don't think they would like seeing how I marked you." I sent him a questioning look. He sighed and turned me towards my reflection in the window. Pulling down the neck line of the hoodie I saw what he was talking about. Bite marks and hickies covered different parts of my neck.

"Shit. Are they only on my neck?" I was trying to think how to cover them up. I wasn't that talented in makeup and I could wear turtlenecks. First of all I didn't even have one and second that would make it obvious to the guys.

"They're all over you neck, shoulders, and stomach. I might have gotten a little carried away." He smiled at me sheepishly.

"You think. Ok, this isn't so bad. The others are easily covered by my clothes. I just have to figure out how to hide these."

"Were things with collars until they fade."

"Reid my wardrobe consist primarily of t-shirts. Some of which happen to be my brothers that I stole. The only shirts I have that have collars are ones I use when we impersonate law officials or reporters."

"Hmm." I didn't like the sound of that or the look on his face. I had a pretty good idea where his mind had just gone.

"So you like to dress up and act out a character? I think I can come up with a few things we can act out. I do have a very vivid imagination." He had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, latching his lips back on my neck.

"Reid this is serious. How am I going to fix this with out my brothers killing us?"

"For now just keep my jacket on. We'll find Kate before we go out so she can help you cover them up."

"Before we go out?"

"Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take my girlfriend out on an actual date?"

"_Boyfriend?_" I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe those words had just come out of Reid Garwin's mouth.

"Yes, _boyfriend_. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not letting you go." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He started to deepen it, but I pulled away.

"We really need to get going." He nodded his head and reached for the handle on the passenger side. I quirked my eyebrow at his gentlemanly act.

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

"I can see that." He closed the door after I was in and rushed to the driver's side. Starting the car up, we began the trip back to Ipswich. To me it seemed to take forever, but it also seemed short. Reid was going at least ten over the speed limit, if not more. I wasn't paying attention to that as my mind was far to occupied with coming up with a proper excuse that my brothers would buy. I had my work cut out for me. When we pulled into the drive, all the courage I had built up faded.

"You want me to come with you?." He asked as he leaned forward and looked at the door. I shook my head.

"No. Trust me when I say its better I do this on my own." He nodded his head in acceptance. I opened the door and got out. As I slowly made my way to the door, Reid rolled down the window and called out to me. I turned.

"You know you look really hot in my clothes." I smiled and shook my head as he gave me a cheeky grin. "I'll call you later. Be ready by seven."

"Okay." He waved and drove off as I continued my dead man's walk to the door. Just as I was getting ready to place the key in the door opened and three sets of angry eyes were intensely focused on me. "Uh, hi guys," I said with a sheepish smile and gave them a little wave.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. So here is the next chapter. I'm not to happy with the argument scence between Addision and her brothers. I'm sure you guys were looking for more in it, but this is what I could come up with. Please read and review. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** As you know, I own only what my imagination produces. Sadly that doesn't include The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

It was silent, scary silent. I really would've preferred the yelling. _I'd rather be facing a werewolf right now._ Sam was sitting beside me on the couch, staring straight into the empty fire place. Dean was leaning against the wall next to it. He was cleaning under his nails with his pocket knife. His face impassive, not letting onto how pissed off he truly was. Mason was the only one making any noise. He was pacing back and forth behind the couch, mumbling incoherently as he went. I only picked up a few words; stupid, grounding, dad, and a couple other things that I couldn't really be sure were even actual words. Every time he stopped I knew he was looking at me, and then he would start back up. _How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_ We sat there for about half an hour when the silence was finally broken.

"Ok," Mason said calmly as he stopped pacing. A calm voice in this situation was not good. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned down between me and Sam. His eyes fully focused on me. They were full of anger, fear, and relief. "Let's hear it." All eyes turned to me. I felt like I was back in the interrogation room in Mississippi that I wound up in courtesy of Dean when I was fifteen. _I really wish there was a window to open in here. I needed some fresh air._ Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth to respond.

"Nothing happened, okay?" I felt like there was a neon sign on my head flashing liar in big green letters. I didn't want to lie to them. I hated not telling my brothers the truth, but I knew that truth would end up with Reid in the emergency room or worse. I wouldn't fare any better either. _Please believe me._ My hands were tucked into the sleeves of Reid's hoodie. My fingers crossed.

"Then why are you wearing his jacket?," Dean asked, his voice devoid of emotion. I knew it wouldn't take much for the anger to slip in to his words. I was honestly surprise he was able to keep his calm appearance up this long.

"Because I was soaked last night. In case you forgot it was pouring. He lent it to me so I wouldn't get sick."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He pocketed his knife and marched over to me. His hand moved to pull back the material around my neck. _Oh shit._ "What the hell are you doing Winchester?!," I shouted jumping out of his reach. I was now standing by the left end of the couch, which was closest to the door.

"Why are you evading me?," he shot back, anger lacing his words. _There it is._ I glared at him.

"Nothing happened," I growled out. They just stared at me intensely, as if it would cause me to break and tell them truth. _Fat chance. I like living and I'm sure Reid does too._ I threw up my hands. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Its more about trust Pup."

"I have _never_ given you a reason not to trust me."

"You disappeared without telling us while on a job!"

"You knew I was looking for Reid with Tyler, Dean."

"It's not really you that we don't trust Addy." Dean opened his mouth to add his two cents, but he got cut off.

"It's all of them," Mason said shooting a glare at Dean. He was silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. _Pfft, yeah like that would ever happen._ Dean didn't move. His angered stare still fixed on me.

"Why not?" They stayed silent. I looked at each of there faces. Sam was the only one that refused to maintain eye contact with me. His eyes started glancing around the room. That gave me what I needed. "You think they did this don't you?" If there were crickets around, I'm sure I would've been able to hear their songs echo throughout the room. I wanted to hurt them. We knew that even though they had powers, they didn't use them to hurt people. They had pushed me into making friends with them. Hell, Dean even gave his little speech. Now that I was building friendships with them, they were suspicious. In reality, I knew this had more to do with Reid than the disappearances.

"Pup we just…" Mason looked down as his hands gripped the couch turning his knuckles white. I could tell he was trying to figure out what words he could say that wouldn't fire up all of our tempers more and make the situation worse. "We just don't know what's going on here. We can't be sure they aren't behind the disappearances."

"But they're not."

"We can't…" I cut Dean off making him angrier.

"_You_ can't. _I_ can. I trust them. They are _not _behind this." Dean and Mason looked at each other trying to figure out a way to convince me. Dean, I'm sure, was thinking about tying me up and locking me in a closet with them taking shifts on watching me. These guys were unbelievable. If I could win, I think I would've attacked them. Unfortunately, they were the ones that helped train me and therefore knew my method and moves.

"Okay Addy." Sam stood and held his hands up, trying to call a truce before things went out of control and we started saying things that we'd regret later. "Maybe they're not _directly_ behind this." Mason and Dean whipped their heads in his direction. He had our full attention.

"What do you mean Sam?," Mason asked.

"I mean maybe these disappearances are _because_ of them." Dean smirked seeing that his little brother agreed with him. He turned his cocky attitude my way. While I wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of his smug ass, I continued to stare at Sam waiting for further explanation. "You said that Caleb knew that one kid, maybe they knew the other kids. All I'm saying is they have powers, it could be possible that this thing went after people they know to get at them."

"Which means _you_ could be a target, and after that incident in the bathroom _you _decide to spend the night with that _kid_ and _not call us!!"_ Dean said with venom in his voice. His face was dark. I had only seen that look on his face a handful of times and it tended to appear when his family was in grave danger. He had crossed the distance between us and was yelling in my face.

"Why don't you say what this is really about Dean?! It's about _Reid_!!" Dean took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah it is about _him_." I started laughing. Dean kept his angered look, Mason's face was stern, and Sam's look indicated he thought I had lost my mind.

"You know what I don't get? You guys knew he liked me. Hell, you figured out I liked him before I even realized it. _You _even encouraged me," I said, jamming my finger into Dean's chest. "So _why_ are you so upset about us being together?"

"I did _not _encourage it." His face was red and his fists clenched at his side. I knew he was remembering that day at the beach and he refused to admit I was right. "That kid has a reputation Addy and I'll be damned if I let him hurt you!" he exclaimed.

"You're one to talk about reputation, _Dean Winchester_," I countered.

"Come on Pup. You even said you were worried about him just wanting you for…you know," Mason said, gesturing with his hands.

"Sex?" They cringed when I said that word. Its funny how they can easily talk about it and make crude jokes, but the minute anything that could relate me to sex they want to cover their ears and start singing 'La, la, la, I can't hear you. La, la, la.' "Well I don't feel that way anymore. We talked," _and a little bit more_, "and everything is fine. In fact, we're going on a date tonight."

"The hell you are!!" I swear his eyes were about to bug out of his head.

"Dean," Mason and Sam said at the same time.

"I forbid you from going anywhere near that little punk." Sam and Mason's eyes widened. They knew the line had just been crossed.

"You forbid me?," I asked in a harsh whisper. "_You _forbid me?" He had this smug look on his face that said 'Yeah and what are you going to do about it?'

"_You _are _not_ my father, Dean."

"I am _not _going to sit by and let you become one of his little sluts!!" That did it. I pulled my arm back and delivered a right cross to his face. He flew back onto the couch. Sam and Mason stood opened mouth, looking between the both of us. Dean looked at me shocked and rubbed his jaw. He was going to have a new bruise. My hand throbbed. I started to walk out.

"Addison Marie!!" I turned to glare at all three of them.

"As far as I'm concerned this conversation is _over_." I ran from the room, upstairs to my bedroom, and locked the door. I knew they could pick the lock if they wanted to, but I was too upset to do anything about it. I was really getting tired of them telling me what I could and couldn't do, like I was still six ears old. What was it going to take to get people to stop treating me like a little girl that couldn't protect herself. That I had enough intelligence and common sense to make decisions regarding my life. I took my phone out of my pocket. I needed Reid to pick me up.

"Shit," I said as I flipped it open. I forget the battery was dead. I rummaged through my bag looking for the charger, when there was a knock on the door.

"Addy it's me. Please open up." _Ah, Sam. Ever the peacemaker._ Even though Mason looked calm, I knew he was just as pissed as Dean about me and Reid. He was like our dad that way. Whenever they were really upset with me, they didn't yell. Their voices always remained calm and controlled. Sometimes that was worse. It usually meant the storm was just brewing.

I walked over and unlocked my door, then headed back to my bag. I heard Sam come in and shut the door behind him as I continued to dig around before finally finding my charger and plugging my phone in. I hoped it wouldn't take too long, even though I knew it wouldn't charge any faster than it normally did. Sam stood in the middle of my room, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I brought you this," he said, tossing something onto my bed. I turned to see some lotion and I guess cleaning stuff. Not really sure what this was needed for I thanked him.

"Uh, thanks." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's for your tattoo Blondie." I shot a glare at him and stuck out my tongue. I always hated that nickname. I knew the guys only used it when they thought I was being a dumb blonde. We stood in silence. I walked around, finding little things to distract me, and Sam took a seat on my bed. We both knew what had happened downstairs was a big thing. I had never physically attacked any of them when we had an argument, especially not Dean. Of course had never dared to think of calling me a slut. I had never even really fought with Dean as much as I had on this job. Things were getting rough between us and fast.

I knew it was a combination of things for the two of us. We were both frustrated that we hadn't found a way out of his deal. We were frustrated about the case. I was also frustrated with what had been going on between me and Reid and the fact that I still had no way to deal with Chase. I think Dean was also worried about what would happen if we didn't break his contract. He was afraid Sam would go AWOL and that there would be one less person to protect me. Now that I think about it, Sam was the only one I hadn't fought with in a while. _Great, another one to look forward to._ After a while he broke the silence.

"Let me see?" I looked at him quizzically.

"See what?"

"See your neck." I walked to the window and stared out into the never ending sea of trees.

"Why would you want to see my neck?," I asked, crossing my arms and refusing to meet his eyes. He sighed and I heard the squeak of the bed as he got up. He was behind me now.

"We're not stupid Addison. We're guys."

"Yeah well guys are known to be stupid," I retorted, keeping my gaze fixed out the window.

"Well every guy can tell when a girl is trying to hide a hicky." My face started to heat up. I could see the blush in my reflection in the window. "Come on." He turned me around and tugged on the material around my neck, indicating I was to take it off. "I promise to be reasonable." I gave him my 'yeah right' look. He held up his hand, "Scout's honor."

"You were never in the Scouts." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wanted to though."

"Why am I not surprised?" He gave me innocent smile. He than raised his eyebrows. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. Sighing I pulled the hoodie off. Sam whistled.

"Boy, he marked you up pretty good." I could see he was keeping his temper in check. His eyes gave him away. He wanted to yell, scream, and go kick Reid's ass, but he promised me he wouldn't. He didn't want me mad at him like I was at Dean and Mason. It would be the thing that this creature needed to really damage us.

"Shut up," I said giving him a light shove. I was grateful for his attempt. He smirked at me, but the playfulness still didn't reach his eyes. His face turned serious.

"He didn't force you to do anything did he Addy?" I looked at him. Concern and protectiveness had become evident in his eyes as well.

"No Sam. We started kissing, which led to making out, which led to this," I said pointing to my neck. _Which led to me losing my virginity, _but like hell I was going to tell him that though. I knew he would go back on his promise and tell our brothers. The three of them would then set out to hunt Reid down. I had a feeling that they already knew what we had done last night, they just choose to remain ignorant. We sat back down on the bed.

"So why didn't' you just tell us?"

"Uh, you didn't see what I saw when that door opened. You guys were ready to kill the both of us. I'm sure Dean and Mason are down there right now plotting how to put him in the hospital without getting caught."

"Don't be overdramatic." I raised my eyebrows at his comment. "They wouldn't put him in the hospital. Scare the hell out of the poor kid yeah, but defiantly not the hospital, too many questions." He smiled at me, his playfulness back. I shoved him again and we started laughing. I don't know how long we were laughing, but it felt good. I hadn't laughed like that, hell I hadn't laughed, in a long time. "You really like this guy, huh?," he asked after we had finally stopped. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Do you…," he cleared his throat. "Do you love him?"

"Sam," I shook my head. "I've only known him a couple of weeks. Its way too early to say that."

"There are times I think you are too smart for your own good." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Smarter than you." He quirked his eyebrow. "Well I'm just as smart. At least I got Dean beat." He chuckled.

"That's true." We were silent once again. "So…when is he picking you up for this date?"

"Around seven."

"You know where you're going?" I shook my head.

"Not a clue, but if I had to guess I'd say we're probably going to Nicky's." He just nodded his head.

"Well its four-thirty now."

"Seriously?" He nodded. "What time did I get here?"

"Well let's see, we finally got you on the phone a little after two." My eyes bugged at that one. "And you got here around three-thirty." I realized I was lucky to still be alive right now. I had gone off with Tyler around eight last night. I think we got to the tree house somewhere between ten and eleven. I hadn't talked to my brothers for almost fifteen hours. _No wonder they were so pissed._ Sam saw my expression.

"Yeah, my advice to you is to never pull a stunt like that again ever, especially if it involves Reid. He would _not_ come out the winner on that one." I had to agree with Sam.

"Ugh," I groaned out as I flopped back on the bed, my arm covering my eyes. "How am I still breathing again?" He propped himself up on his left arm. I peaked from underneath my arm to see him leaning back and smiling down at me.

"Because you have three amazing big brothers who love you and are just grateful you're alive and unharmed." He looked down at my neck a gain. "Well sorta." I gave him a smile and removed my arm. I glanced back over at Sam and saw him fiddling with his fingers. Something was on his mind. I knew it had nothing to do with the case or Reid. I had seen it when they got back from Sturbridge.

"What is it Sam?"

"What are you talking about?" He laid back and rested his head on his hands.

"Do you have any idea how easy it is to read you Sammy? Why do you think your dad or Dean always busted you?" He sighed.

"If I tell you something, I need you to promise not to say anything to Dean or Mason." I looked at him. I really didn't like this idea. If it was something big that they needed to know, I wasn't sure I could hold to that promise.

"Depends on what it is." Sam gave me a look letting me know that the only way he was going to tell me was if I promised.

"Addy?" I could tell he really needed to get this out in the open. To confide this secret to someone he trusted before it ate him up..

"Okay fine. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." He then proceeded to tell me about the job in Sturbridge involving the witches. He told me about Ruby, who I had heard Dean mention only once before and that was because he thought I was asleep in the backseat. He informed me that she was a demon and was trying to help him and promised to help get Dean out of his deal. I scoffed.

"A demon helping a Winchester. Yeah right." He looked at me and my mouth snapped shut. Sam was desperate for a way to break Dean's deal. I was too, but I knew that demons lie. I really didn't hold much stock in Ruby's word. He then told me about the demon in Sturbridge that had used the witches. How she told him about Lilith and how she wanted his head on a platter.

"What are you going to do?" Here I was already close to losing one brother and now because Betty Badass wanted to rule I might lose another. I wouldn't let that happen. We had the Colt. We could stop her before she got Sam.

"I don't know."

"You have to tell them Sam." He looked over at me and shook his head. "Sam this is too big to take on your self."

"I told you."

"It's too big for the both of us. Their lives are in danger too. That bitch is going to use every one of us to get to you. They need to know so they're able to watch their backs."

"Look Addy," he turned on his side and gave me his puppy-eyed look. I hate it when he does that. I always cave and he knows it. "I promise I will tell them." I looked at him skeptically. "I promise. I just want to figure it out some before I tell them. You know Dean. He'll want to hunt her down and we have no real clue as to how powerful she is."

"How powerful do you think she is?" He sighed and flopped onto his back again.

"Powerful enough to gain a faction of the army Azazel wanted me to lead."

"Wow."

"Yeah." We laid there taking in the information Sam had just sprouted out. Sam and I talked for a little while longer. Dean and Mason never came up. I'm sure they were still trying to calm down. Sam looked at his watch and announced it was almost six.

"You better start getting ready."

"Yeah I really need to take a shower."

"Come on. I'll keep them occupied until you get…," he gestured with his hands, "that covered up."

"Thanks." He left and I gathered my bath stuff. About fifteen minutes later I peaked my head out of the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear. I could hear Sam downstairs talking to Dean and Mason. I couldn't make out the words, but I was grateful that he was keeping their attention off of me. I sneaked back to my room and got dressed, making sure to throw on Reid's hoodie.

I sat in my room, waiting for Reid to show up. I was getting some of my homework done, when I saw a small paper sticking out of m duffle. I pulled it out and realized it was a picture of my parents, me, and Mason. It was the last thing I had left of them. It was taken when I was around two or three. I could eel the tears start to build up in my eyes when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was Reid and that I needed to get down there as fast as possible. I stuffed the picture back in my backpack and picked it up. I planned on spending the night at the dorms, so I'd need my homework.

I got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Sam escort Reid into the living room. _Oh boy, here we go._ I slowly made my way to the doorway, keeping myself hidden so I could hear what they were saying to him. It was silent. The only sound emanating from the room seemed to be that of weapons being cleaned. _Great._ I decided I better save Reid before Dean or Mason decided to use those weapons. I stepped into the room to see my suspicions confirmed. Dean was cleaning his sawed off and staring at Reid. Mason was sharpening one of his knives. Sam just rested his back against the wall next to the fireplace, arms crossed in front of him. His gaze was rotating between all three, ready to step in if need be. Reid sat on the couch in a relaxed pose, like it was an everyday thing for him to have a girl's older brothers cleaning weapons that they've used numerous times in front of him.

"Ah hmm," I cleared my throat, letting them know I was there. All their eyes turned to me. Reid stood up and smiled.

"Hey Tex," he said as he walked over to me. He gave me quick kiss on the cheek. I could tell by the look in his eyes that the relaxed pose I just saw him in was a façade. He was down right scared of what my brothers would do to them and he didn't want to push his luck. I bit back the laugh that was bubbling to the surface. He wrapped his arm around my waist, but always kept a position that would allow him to see the guys out of the corner of his eye.

"You ready to go?" His look told me what he hoped my answer was. I smiled at him.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. We turned to head out when Sam called out.

"Hold on a second Addy." I turned back to look at him. _What the hell is he doing?_ I gave him a look that told him I thought he was going to help me out on this. All he gave me was a slight shrug of his shoulder. I sent him another look letting him know I could divulge his secret. His glare told me he didn't like that.

"I think we have the right to know where he is taking you on this date," he stated matter of factly._ Damn you Sam._ All their eyes focused on Reid.

"You got a point there Sammy," Dean said as he started to assemble the gun. "So where are you taking our _baby _sister?" He looked back up at Reid with a slight smirk gracing his lips. He could tell Reid was nervous. Dean's ego was definitely being stroked by this. I grabbed Reid's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The sooner he told them the sooner we could get out of here.

"We're meeting up with the others at Nicky's." I sent a look to Sam saying 'I told you.' Mason decided to get in on the questioning.

"What's the bag for Pup?" I looked down at the bag and back up at them. Their looks telling me I better not lie.

"It's my homework. I'm staying at the dorms tonight and I've got school tomorrow so I kind of need it." I could tell by their faces they weren't happy with my attitude, but likewise I wasn't happy with theirs.

"Did you pack the lotion and cleaner I gave you?"

"Yes." I was tired of this. I wanted them to just let us go already. Dean got up and made his way to stand in front of us. He had a stern look plastered on his face.

"Look here kid. I really don't like you. However, since Lil' Bit here seems to for some odd reason, I'm going to let you slide for that stunt you pulled earlier." He pointed his shotgun at Reid's chest. His grip on my hand tightened. Thankfully I could see that Dean still had the safety on. He was just trying to scare him. _Jerk._ "But if you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt her, you're ass is _mine_." He lowered the gun and went to take a seat on the couch. Setting down the shotgun, he picked up the revolver and started disassembling it. I cast a look over to Sam, who was looking at me with a smirk firmly planted on his face. I scowled at him.

"Come on Reid. Let's get out of here."

"You kids have a nice time," Mason said as he started sharpening the machete, a smirk on his face as well. _Stupid big brothers._ Sam walked us to the door, but kept his mouth shut. Just before I crossed the threshold, he gently grabbed my arm.

"Addy, remember what we talked about." I quirked my eyebrow.

"Which time?" He rolled his eyes, knowing I was being a smartass.

"About the connections. Make sure you ask them. It might help us finally get somewhere on this case." I nodded my head and he let me go. I caught up with Reid, who was standing at the bottom of the porch stairs. We made our way to the car and Reid opened the door for me again. Sam was still standing at the door watching us until we drove off.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. He just wanted me to ask you guys some questions later." He looked at me suspicious.

"What type of questions?"

"About the missing people." His grip tightened on the wheel.

"Do they still think we did it?" I decided to be honest.

"Mason and Dean want to, but I know they don't. They only want a reason to kick your ass since I won't give them one." I smirked at him, but his face remained serious.

"And Sam?" I sighed.

"Sam thinks that there might be a connection between you four and the disappearances, but he doesn't think you did them."

"Connection?" He looked confused and it was actually an adorable look on his face and I'm sure it didn't grace it very much. I don't think he was confused often. He seemed the type who always knew what was going on.

"Yeah. Sarah told me Caleb knew the one kid from public a bit because their moms were friends. He thinks maybe the others are connected to you somehow as well."

"But why would anybody go after people we don't hangout with to get at us?"

"I don't know Reid. Could be because of your powers. I'm sure that Hell would love to have you guys on their side just as much as we want you on ours."

"I don't think I have much choice about what side I'm going to be on." He looked over at me. I smiled. "I don't want your brother coming after me with that shotgun because I chose evil over good." He smirked at me and I smacked him. "I was just kidding Tex," he said laughing. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm always on your side." I smiled.

"Thanks." He returned his eyes to the road and I shifted my gaze out the window, our hands remained entwined. "It's just a theory that we have to check out anyway. Doesn't mean that it's the real reason." He nodded his head, but remained quite. We arrived at Nicky's. Kate, Sarah, and the guys were outside to meet us. They quickly jumped in the car and turned on the interior lights.

"Alright, let's see the damage," Kate said from the backseat as Sarah pulled out a couple different items of makeup. I slipped off the hoodie.

"Jesus Reid. Do you want her brothers to kill you?," Sarah asked as they looked at my neck. Reid shrugged his shoulder and smiled slyly.

"I just couldn't help myself," he said. He leaned over and kissed me. He pulled back and brushed his nose against mine. "I got to go talk to the guys. I'll see you inside Tex." His fingers grazed across some of the markings in my neck. "Maybe you can leave a few visible." I looked at him questioningly. "I just want everyone to know you're mine." I smacked him in his chest and he just smirked.

"Jerk."

"You know you like it Tex," he said as he climbed out of the car. "See you ladies inside shortly." He gave me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes. He gave me one last kiss and climbed out of the car. I watched as Reid greeted the guys. Caleb looked upset, but I was starting to think that it was his typical expression when it came to Reid.

"In all the time I've know him, I've never seen Reid act like this. What did you do to him?," Kate asked. As they headed inside, Reid turned around, sending a wink my way. I shook my head and chuckled.

"I didn't do anything," I said as I turned to see Kate now sitting in the driver's seat. She pushed my chin up to get a better look at my neck.

"Sarah hand me the ivory liquid foundation." Sarah looked around and handed it up. Kate started shaking it up. "Well you must've done something. Reid Garwin doesn't object himself to bodily harm for just nay girl." She dabbed some on to an applicator sponge and began to apply it to my neck. It was cold and caused goosebumps to form along my skin.

"I'm honestly surprised he hasn't bolted yet." It was hard to talk while she was putting the makeup. "When he got to my house Sam took him into the living room, where Dean was cleaning his guns and Mason was sharpening his knives." Kate stopped what she was doing. They both looked at me, the mouths gaping open and eyes wide.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sarah said.

"I wish I was."

"That boy is long gone," Kate said as she finished up. Sarah handed her the loose powder.

"Yeah well, they're already overprotective and after last night's incident they aren't too keen in Reid. Not that they were too fond of him in the first place."

"You can't really blame them with the remarks he made that night you guys were playing pool," Sarah commented.

"They especially don't like him now that you've had sex with him," Kate said as she began applying the powder.

"How did you know?," I asked shocked. I really shouldn't have been, since I'm sure Reid told the guys or at least Tyler.

"Caught ya," Kate said with a sly smirk on her face. _Damn, I walked right into that one._ "So…"

"So what?"

"So how was it?," Sarah inquired. She was leaned forward in between the front seats. Kate had stopped putting on the makeup. They looked like two dogs waiting for a juicy bone.

"Sorry girls. I just don't want to talk about it. I think it's something to keep between me and Reid for right now." I knew it was stupid since Reid _probably_ had already told Tyler and that all Reid's other sexual exploits were well known. I just felt that it was something special and I wanted to keep it between us.

"That good, huh?," Kate asked. The blush crept over my face. Both of them were wearing Cheshire cat grins. _Oh boy._ Kate finished applying the powder. "Alright you're done. Mind you it's not covering up everything, but at least they aren't as noticeable as before." I pulled down the visor and took a quick look.

"Thanks guys."

"Not a problem. Wouldn't want your brothers killing you two yet."

"Well Sam already knows." They looked at me. "I showed him after he promised not to hurt Reid."

"He has some real self control going for him then."

"That's Sammy for you," I said as we climbed out. Reid had left the keys on the car for us, so I made sure to lock it up. We entered Nicky's. It looked just like it had the last time I had come here with them. The place was packed, which I thought was kind of surprising being that school was tomorrow. Sarah tapped my shoulder and I looked in the direction that she was pointing in.

All four guys were at the pool table, their backs turned to us. As we made our way over to them, I noticed that their attention was focused on the bar. Glancing in that direction, I saw a beautiful woman in a short black skirt. I then saw they were slapping money down on the pool table. Just as we got to them I heard Caleb.

"Ah what the hell. Purple lace," he said slapping his money down with the others. They all looked back to the woman and I my hair stood up again. _One of them is using._ Suddenly I heard a small squeak and saw the girl quickly pull down her skirt that had blown up from a gust of wind. Unfortunately, she still managed to have her pink thong flash the room. The only thing was there was no breeze in the bar. I looked at the Sarah and Kate, who didn't look too happy at the antics of their boyfriends either. We stood right behind them now.

"Sorry boys," Reid said as he gathered up the cash. I cleared my throat. They all froze and then slowly turned around. Caleb quickly looked down at the floor, ashamed to meet Sarah's gaze. Pogue looked down right scared of Kate. Tyler was blushing and Reid was rubbing the back of his head nervously. _Busted._

"Hey Tex," he said sending me a sheepish smile. I walked up to him so nobody but our group could here the conversation.

"Didn't we talk about this type of thing this morning?"

"We did, and I haven't broken the promise. I didn't use. It was Baby Boy." Tyler's face turned even redder.

"You guys can't pull your little game off anymore so you corrupt Tyler into doing the dirty work?," Kate said glowering at Pogue.

"Please Baby Boy is not as innocent as you girls like to think he is," Reid said looking at Kate.

"That isn't the point," Sarah said.

"No its not," I added staring at Reid. He closed the distance between us and placed his hands on my hips. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry baby." His fingers were rubbing circles along my hip bones. _Damn him._ _Don't cave, don't cave._ He then cast those cerulean blues up at me and I felt my resistance falter even more. "I won't do it anymore." He attempted to give me a puppy-eyed look but it wasn't as good as Sam's. Still I found myself giving in.

"You better not," I said poking him in the chest. He smiled and grabbed my hand, placing a soft kiss on the palm.

"Aw look at this guys. Garwin is whipped. Never took you for being such a pussy." Reid growled and turned toward his tormentor. Aaron and his friends stood there laughing. "What's the matter Garwin? Pussy got your tongue?" Reid's grip on my hand tightened. "You know baby I can show a better time than Garwin. Why don't you warm my bed tonight? I'll fix you up." Reid moved to attack him, but I grabbed onto his arm.

"Reid," I whispered under my breath. He looked back a me, a frown on his face. I gave him a look and turned my attention back to Aaron, who had a cocky smirk on his face. "Sorry Aaron. I highly doubt you can satisfy me with your _little_ tool." He scowled and Reid smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Take a hike Abbot," Reid snapped out. Aaron glared.

"How about a little wager Garwin? Whoever wins a game of pool gets her for the night."

"You already played this game Aaron. Don't you remember? You _lost_," I said. I knew Reid wouldn't typically turn down a bet against Aaron, but this time I hoped he did. He promised he wouldn't use his powers, but when Aaron was involved I was pretty sure all bets were off.

"Tell you what Abbott, we'll play. If I win you stay the hell away from _my_ _girlfriend_." The talking around us went quite. Reid just drew a lot of attention with that little statement.

"Girlfriend? Give me a break Garwin. You'll be done with her by the end of the week. Sorry sweetheart, but this boy here doesn't know anything about relationships." I was hurt by the words. I knew that Reid had never really been in a true relationship. Neither had I, but when Aaron said that it brought to the forefront my fears about getting involved with Reid. Yet, I also knew that I shouldn't hold too much stock in what Aaron said. He was trying to get a rise out of Reid and hurt him.

"Shows how much you know Aaron," Tyler said, coming to our defense,. He stood right next to Reid. I could see why he was Reid's best friend. I sent him a grateful smile and he returned it.

"Oh come on Simms. You can't honestly tell me that you think this girl is any different than the other girls he's screwed." Aaron's glare rotated between the three of us. Kira had decided to join her 'boyfriend' and was currently latched on to his arm, glaring daggers at me. I was pretty sure she wasn't the only one. Out of the corner of my eye I could see quite a few girls sending me death glares. Missy being the worst. Behind Aaron and his goons I could see Angie by the bar. She smiled and gave me a wink.

"Yeah Aaron, we actually do," Caleb said. He now stood next to me with Sarah, Kate, and Pogue.

"Besides Abbot, that's my past." Reid looked down at me. "I'm not screwing this one up."

"Please Garwin." Aaron threw his arms up in the air. "You screw everything up." He looked back at his friends and they all started laughing. I kept my hold on Reid, giving him a reassuring squeeze and slipping my other hand into his which he squeezed back.

"You know I thought we already played this out once before. You don't make bets on me unless you're playing me. I already beat you once Aaron. Do you want to suffer the same embarrassment?"

"Please you just got lucky. Me and Bordy can take easily take you two in a game."

"You willing to put your money where your mouth is Abbot?," Reid asked. He was still pissed, I could see it all over his face. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Aaron, but seeing as it would get him kicked out of Nicky's he would settle for kicking his ass at pool and taking his money.

"Four hundred and…if I win you have to go out with me," he said pointing at me.

"No deal."

"Fine." Reid looked over at me. Aaron had a huge smile on his face, while Kira's scowl deepened.

"What?," Reid hissed.

"Fine," I reiterated. "You win you get the money and _one_ date. We win, we get the money and you leave me alone."

"Deal," he said sticking out his hand. We shook on it. "Just so you know I expect you to wear something sexy for me to toss on my floor," he said. Then he smirked at Reid. While he and Bordy went to go rack the balls, Reid grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"_What _do you think you're doing? There's no way in _hell _I'm letting my girlfriend go out with another guy, especially that asshole."

"Do you have such little faith in my talents Reid." He looked down at me, his eyes letting me know that if we lost he would kill Aaron before he could lay a hand on me. "He won't win," I said giving him a serious look. "Dean and I have hustled pool all around this country. Do you honestly think I would make a bet I couldn't win, especially when it involves me going on a date with that?" I pointed at Aaron. Reid crossed his arms and pouted like a two year old that didn't get the toy he wanted.

"I still don't like it."

"I know baby, but with you on my team will kick Aaron's ass and take his money. Besides there's nothing you can do about it now unless you want Aaron calling you a chicken shit for the rest of the school year," I said patting his face. That did it. I knew the one thing that would get to Reid, besides me, was any threat to his 'honor.' We joined Aaron and Bordy.

"Ladies first," Aaron said. I shook my head. _When is this guy ever going to learn?_ I made my shot, making a clean break and sinking two stripes. The game went on for a while. Reid threw his stick down on the table after sinking the eight ball.

"Pay up Abbot," he said holding out his hand. Aaron scowled and slammed the money into Reid's hand. I gave him a cheeky smile as he walked past me.

"You know once he's tired of you, he will dump you," he said smirking at me. "You know where to find me when it happens."

"It's not going to happen Abbot." Reid came to stand by my side, glaring daggers at Aaron. "Like I said before, I'm not screwing this one up." He wrapped his arm around me possessively and pulled me tight against him.

"I believe you are breaking the rules of our bet Aaron. You're suppose to leave me a lone from now on."

"Fine," he growled out. He walked away with his minions following behind. Reid tilted my chin up and kissed me deeply. I knew he was letting everyone know that I was his and he was mine. He broke the kiss and gave me one of his genuine smiles.

"Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate left. You ready to go." I looked over his shoulder to see Tyler sitting at the bar. He looked somewhat miserable.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Why don't you play a couple of games with Tyler. He's looking kind of down." Reid turned to look at Tyler.

"Yeah he does look like a kicked puppy doesn't he?" I smacked his chest. "What was that for?"

"He's your best friend and he stood up for us earlier. He needs his buddy right now."

"Okay, okay. Just stop with the hitting." He rubbed his chest.

"Sorry." I didn't think I had hit him that hard, but sometimes I forgot to reign in my strength when hitting someone.

"You want to kiss it and make it better?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're hopeless." He just laughed and guided me towards Tyler.

"Hey Baby Boy. Why so glum?"

"I'm not." I looked at Reid and he gave me the same look back. Neither one of us was buying it.

"Come on Tyler," I said taking the seat next to him. "You can tell us." Reid stood close behind me, his hands resting on my hips. I placed my hand on Tyler's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tyler was a good guy and I hated seeing him like this. He sighed and looked at us. I gave him a pleading look.

"I'm just…I'm just tired of being the third wheel." I looked at him quizzically.

"You're not a third wheel Baby Boy."

"Sure I am Reid. I mean Caleb has Sarah, Pogue has Kate, and before you got with Addison I was always left finding a ride back to the dorms because you took my car or driving back by myself."

"Tyler, trust me when I say that there are plenty of girls out there that like you." It was the truth. I had heard many girls talk about how sweet and hot they thought the youngest Son of Ipswich was.

"I don't know."

"Hey Addison." I turned to look at the person that addressed me.

"Hey Angie."

"Nice game back there."

"Thanks." She turned her attention to Tyler.

"Hi I'm Angie Williams. I think we have chemistry together." She stuck her hand out and Tyler took it.

"Tyler Simms and yeah I think you're right. You're lab partners with Jenna Carrington aren't you."

"Yep, that's me." I watched the interaction and saw the change in Tyler's demeanor. While I didn't like Angie, I liked a mopey Tyler even less. Even if nothing progressed between them, I thought this might help Tyler gain back some confidence in himself. Apparently Reid noticed this too.

"You guys want to play a game?," he asked, pointing his thumb back at the pool tables.

"I'm not very good at pool," Angie said.

"Lucky for you Tyler is a great player. I'm sure he'd have no problem showing you how. Right Baby Boy?" Tyler blushed a little and I elbowed Reid in the stomach.

"Sure no problem," he mumbled, nervously rubbing his neck.

"Great," Angie said.

"How about we get some drinks while you guys rack 'em up?" They headed to an empty table. I turned to Reid as he placed an order for four sodas. "What?"

"Way to be subtle sweetie."

"Come on. Its not like he was going to make the move. I just gave him a little nudge."

"You sure you just didn't shove him into the deep end."

"Come on Tex." He wrapped his arms around me and stood between my legs, resting his forehead on mine. "She's harmless."

"I don't know Reid. Something just doesn't feel right."

"You sire this isn't about the fact that I slept with her once before. Cause you know if it was a competition, you'd definitely come out on top." He gave me that smirk again. "In fact," his nose started tracing my jaw line, "we can try out that position later tonight. I think you'll really like it." He nipped at my lips and smiled that devious smile. _Does this boy think about anything else?_

"What am I going to do with you Garwin?," I asked, shaking my head.

"Anything you want Tex. Anythingyouwant," he whispered huskily. He then captured my lips in another kiss, taking my breath away once more. He broke I when we heard a throat clear, turning to see Nicky and the drinks. 'Thanks man," Reid said handing over some money. "Keep the change." Nicky nodded and we gathered the drinks, making our way over to the table where Tyler was giving Angie a basic rundown of the game.

Two hours and two and a half games later had me and Reid sitting to the side as Tyler helped Angie set up her shot. Tyler stood behind her. One hand resting on her forearm and the other on her hand that was on the stick. He was pressed closely against her as he lined up the shot.

"Damn. Why couldn't you just pretend you didn't know how to play pool Tex." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What?," he asked, giving me a cheeky grin. I turned my attention back to the pair in front of us. I leaned against Reid and he rested his head on top of mine. Maybe he was right. Maybe the only reason I was so hesitant around Angie was because she and Reid had sex. I wanted it to deny it. I wanted to believe that the instincts that I had always trusted, that had always kept me alive, were telling me the truth. The truth was though, when it came to Reid all bets were off. Tyler really seemed to be enjoying himself and for that I was grateful. He was a great friend and I wanted him happy. Finally Angie made the shot, sinking the eight ball.

"I did it," she said happily. She jumped up and down, then threw her arms around Tyler and embracing him in a hug. I could see the blush forming on his face again._ It's just too cute when he blushes._ I looked to Reid to see him smirking. I looked down at my watch to see that it was going on eleven. I was tired and ready to go to sleep. Reid looked at me as I yawned.

"You ready to head to the dorms?," he asked, gently rubbing my back. I nodded my head. "Okay." He kissed the top of my head. "Hey Baby Boy we're heading back to the dorms."

"Okay. I'm going to hang here for a bit longer," he said looking at Angie, who just smiled at him. "You coming back to the room?" Reid shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. I just stared at him knowing what he was asking. I figured why not let Tyler have some fun if he could.

"Nah. It's all yours." We put up our sticks and they came over to stand by us. Reid and Tyler shared a 'manly' hug while I said bye to Angie.

"See you in gym tomorrow."

"Yeah." Then I gave Tyler a hug and winked at him. I really must say I love when that boy blushes. He's just too adorable. With that done, Reid and I headed back to Spencer. When we got there he grabbed my bag out of the trunk and we made our way to my room. I changed in the bathroom, which Reid thought was hilarious.

"Tex I've already seen you and believe me there is nothing you have to be ashamed about." I walked out, rubbing lotion on my tattoo, to see his smirk. I picked up a towel that was laying on the floor and chucked it at him. It hit him in the face and he started laughing.

"Maybe I changed in the bathroom so I could actually get some clothes on before we went to bed."

"But it makes more work for me," he whined.

"Reid," I whined right back. "Please not tonight. Is been a long day. I'm tired and I'm still sore."

"I told you how we can fix that," he countered.

"Baby while I appreciate the advice, can we please just sleep tonight?" I gave him my puppy dog look. It wasn't as great as Sam's, but I knew it'd get the job done.

"Fine," he sighed. He got up and pulled the covers back. "Get in." He was acting like he was upset, but I knew he wasn't really. It didn't quite reach his eyes. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, which he returned fully.

"Why do I have to sleep by the wall?" I pouted.

"Because if anything manages to get in here I want me between you and it." I shook my head.

"Reid nothing is going to get in here. The…" He kissed me hard to shut me up.

"Just humor me Tex." I nodded, giving in. It seemed like I was doing that a lot with him lately, giving in. I was going to have to remind him I could take care of myself. I crawled in and he followed right behind me. I rolled onto my side. My back was facing the wall and I had my head on Reid's chest, my left arm thrown casually across his abdomen. He had his right arm curled around my waist, holding me to him. "By the way did I mention how much I like the tattoo. When did you get it?"

"Yesterday. Its to prevent possession."

"Isn't that what this is for?," he asked holding up his charm.

"Yeah, but we needed something a little more permanent. Remind me to give mine to Caleb so he can give it to his mom."

"Sure thing Tex," he said through his yawn.

"Goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight Tex." I started to drift off when he spoke again. "Uh, Tex?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is there a knife under your pillow?" The next morning came and my alarm blared to life. Letting us know it was time to face school once again. We both groaned. I reached over Reid and shut it off. When I laid back down, Reid turned on his side and buried his face in between my neck and shoulder.

"Come on Reid, we have to get up." He grunted. "Reid." I shook him.

"No," he said, tightening his hold on me.

"Reid come on. If we don't go to class the Provost will call my brothers and they'll come looking for us." He shot up and I laughed at him.

"Not funny Tex."

"It got you up didn't it. Besides I wasn't joking. My brothers would come looking for us." We go out of bed and I grabbed my shower stuff. Reid walked me to the bathrooms and then headed back to his dorm room to get ready. I could hear faint gossip floating around the bathroom as I took my shower. Reid and I were the talk of the school now. _Just great._ I went back to my room and got dressed, preparing myself for all the snide comments and stares that I was sure to experience today. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Reid and Tyler, dressed in their uniforms.

"Lets get a move on Tex. I need some food."

"Why? You obviously don't need it for energy since you sleep through most of your classes."

"Very funny."

"I thought so," Tyler said, chuckling at his best friend. Reid smacked his arm.

"So how'd it go last night Tyler?," I asked as I locked my door. We made our way to the cafeteria.

"They didn't seal the deal, if that's what you're wondering Tex."

"Reid!!," we said in unison.

"What?" I smacked him. "You know you really need to stop hitting me."

"Maybe if you quit being such an idiot I wouldn't have too."

"Hell has a better chance at freezing over," Tyler quip. I smiled as Reid scowled.

"Shut up Baby Boy." We got to the cafeteria, grabbed some food, and joined the others at a table. Kate was talking about how the word was already going around about me and Reid dating and how pissed off Missy was. That last statement made me smile a little.

"Hey Addison, what are your brothers doing here?" I looked out the window in the direction Pogue was looking in. I saw the Impala park and all three of my brothers get out. Something was wrong.

"Excuse me guys." I got up and threw away my garbage and headed out the doors. Reid was right behind me. He grabbed a hold of my hand as we hurried down to the main doors. I saw Dean and Mason already walking with the Provost towards his office. "Sam," I called out. His head whipped in my direction. He met us halfway. "What's going on? What happened?" His face was grim.

"There was another disappearance last night." My stomach dropped. I should've been out doing my job instead of on a date. Because of my selfishness innocent people got hurt. Felling my body tense, Reid pulled me into a hug and ran his hands up and down my back.

"Who?," I asked in a choked whisper.

"A girl from Spencer." I was trying to ask the next question, but it wouldn't come out. I had a feeling I really didn't want to know the answer.

"What was her name?," Reid voiced the question that I couldn't spit out.

"Her name is Angela Williams."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Bad author, bad author. *slaps hand* I'm sorry it took so long to update. My urge to write has been off and on. Hopefully this really long chapter makes up for it. It was 20 pages when I finished. That's a record for me. Now if I can just stop making Addy fight everyone. Hmm, we'll see. Thank you for the comments on the last chapter. Hearing what you guys think helps me out a lot. Anyway, enjoy and as always read and review please.

**Disclaimer:** The usual. You know what I own and what I don't. No Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

By the end of first period, the news about Angie's disappearance was all over the school. The sad thing was a lot of people were looking at Tyler. He had been the last one to be seen with her. When we met up after second period I could see the talk was starting to get to him. I felt sorry for him. He was just starting to get his confidence back up and this had to happen.

"Buck up Baby Boy. We know you had nothing to do with this." We were walking to third period. Reid had his arm slung over my shoulders and held me close to his side. I knew he was trying to bring Tyler's spirits up. That made what I was about to do that much harder.

"Let's go back to the dorms," I said, grabbing Reid's hand and pulling him along. Reid got a smug look on his face.

"Tex I don't think now…"

"You too Tyler." Reid snapped his mouth shut. I knew where his mind had gone. It really wasn't a long journey for him. We made it back to Reid and Tyler's room without being seen. I could only imagine what rumors would be going around when Reid and I didn't show up to class. We entered the room and Reid locked the door behind us. I took in my surroundings. One side of the room was neat and tidy with only a few papers scattered across the desk. Everything was where it was supposed to be. The desk was organized with a laptop and printer neatly setup. I was surprised there weren't labels.

The other side of the room was in complete disarray. Clothes were strewn over the floor and hanging from the hamper. The desk where a laptop sat was cluttered. If the laptop hadn't been open I wouldn't have even known it was there. There were soda cans and energy drinks scattered over the desk, dresser, and bedside table. Loose pieces of papers and textbooks lying around the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out which side belonged to my boyfriend. Reid plopped down on his unmade bed. His navy blue sheets and comforter pushed against the wall. He scooted over and patted the bed, then reclined back and placed one of his hands behind his head. Tyler had taken a seat on his bed, back against the headboard.

"So what's all this about Tex?" I took the seat on Reid's bed, but didn't lie down. Both their eyes were focused on me and I knew what I was about to ask would result in some tension.

"Tyler I need you to tell me what happened last night after me and Reid left." I felt Reid's body tense behind me and prepared for the yelling that would come.

"You can't honestly believe that Baby Boy had anything to do with her disappearance?" He was sitting up behind me now. I sighed before I could stop myself. _Wrong move._ "You do!! You think Tyler did something to that girl." He swung his legs around me and onto the floor. He got up and turned to face me, anger all over his face.

"Reid it's alright."

"No Tyler, it's not alright. You just told me last night that you didn't believe any of us did this and now you want to accuse Tyler, Baby Boy, the one who has been nothing but nice to you, your friend!!" His face was red and inches away from mine. I stood up causing him to take a step back.

"I'm not accusing Tyler of anything," I stated calmly. Reid scoffed at me. "I'm not!" I was trying to maintain some control of the situation, but whenever I argued with Reid, I never seemed to have control of my emotions.

"Is that why you're starting with the twenty questions?," he snapped at me.

"Look Garwin, my brothers are already looking into this. They're going to go to Nicky's and ask questions. The main question being who she was with last night. And do you know what the answer will be? Tyler. I need to know what happened after we left so that I can tell them and they don't come banging down your door." Reid opened his mouth, but Tyler cut him off.

"We played another game of pool and then sat a table and talked. We left about midnight. I walked her to her car and waited for her to take off. After that I came straight back here and crashed."

"That good enough for you Tex?," Reid sneered.

"Thank you Tyler." I turned and glowered at Reid. Then I made my way out of the room, making sure to slam the door hard. I could hear Tyler through the door.

"Dude what is your problem?" I didn't stick around to eavesdrop on the conversation. I needed to call my brothers and let them know what I knew about Angie, which really wasn't a lot. I knew though that they would be even angrier with me for not telling them she had hung out with us last night. I was halfway to my room when a hand gripped my arm. As I spun around, I ducked my hand in my jacket grabbing my silver knife.

"Now, now baby. You know silver won't hurt me." Chase looked down at me, his smirk firmly in place. I took my knife and sliced the arm that held me. He immediately let me go.

"Silver may not work, but it's still a knife and you're still human." It was my turn to smirk. His had disappeared and was replaced with a snarl. A ring of fire flashed in his eyes and I was slammed into the wall. The knife clattering to the floor. He held up his arm as fire coursed through his eyes once more. The cut, which would've required stitches, healed before my eyes. _Shit._

"Naughty, naughty," he said waving his finger in front of my face. He picked the knife up, twirling it around in his hands. "Didn't your father teach not to play with sharp objects?" He slid the knife between the buttons of my shirt and moved it up, each button fell to the floor. He stopped when he reached the top one. "You might get _cut_." He flicked his wrist severing the button from my shirt and cutting me in the process. I grimaced holding in my scream. I knew that's what he wanted and I refused to comply.

"Oh. I'm sorry baby." He watched as the blood slid down my chest and was stopped by my bra. "Let me get that for you." He kept his eyes focused on mine as he lowered his head. His tongue slipped out and he ran it from my breast up to the cut, licking up the blood and never taking his eyes off mine. I tried to break free of the hold, but I was no match for his power. He could feel me squirming.

"Nah uh. You're not going anywhere baby. Now what's this I hear about you sleeping with that little prick?" His hand slid up my side, stopping to squeeze my breast. "Apparently I didn't make it clear the _first time_." He squeezed hard and a whimper escaped my mouth. His hand started drifting up again, wrapping around my neck. "You are _mine_ Addison." He chuckled as he spoke again. "And I really don't like other guys touching what belongs to me."

"I'm _not_ yours," I growled out. He laughed.

"Of course you are baby." I turned my head away from him, praying that Reid or one of the guys would get here. "Don't worry I forgive you." He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Now let's kiss and makeup." His lips crashed on to mine. His tongue snaked out, trying to forcibly enter my mouth, but I kept my lips sealed shut. I didn't even hear the pounding of feet down the hall, but suddenly I felt something slam into us. Chase went tumbling down to the floor, a mop of blonde hair with him. I turned to see Tyler. His eyes flashed and I dropped to the ground. I wondered how Tyler had been able to break me free. Perhaps Reid had surprised Chase enough that he lost his focus causing his hold to loosen. I pulled my torn shirt closed and tightly wrapped my jacket around it. Tyler was kneeling next to me.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him and nodded. He helped me up and we turned our attention back to Reid and Chase. They were rolling back and forth on the ground. Reid finally got the upper hand, pinning Chase on his back. He raised his hand and delivered a punch to his face. Chase's head flew back and a crack could be heard as it connected with the tiled floor, but Reid didn't let up. Then I heard Chase laughing. I got scared.

"Tyler where's my knife?" He tore his eyes away from the scene in front of us and looked around. Locating it, he quickly shoved it into my hand and turned his attention back to his best friend and their enemy. Just as I felt the cool leather of the handle, Reid was thrown back into the wall. Tyler pushed me behind him as Chase stood up. His face was a mess. Blood was dripping from his nose and several cuts on his face. He already had a black eye and bruise on his right cheek forming. He laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Is that all you got Garwin?" Chase turned to me and Tyler. With a flick of his wrist, Chase sent Tyler into the wall right next to Reid. "Don't you boys go anywhere now." He smirked at them then turned back to me. I found myself pinned against the wall again, directly across from Reid and Tyler. "I've got to take care of some unfinished business with my girl here." He walked up to me. Reid and Tyler's eyes flashed and they crashed to the floor. Chase quickly turned and pinned them against the wall again, but this time with more power since they were grimacing and when their eyes flashed again nothing happened.

"Chase you touch her and I swear I'll…"

"You're really in no position to make threats Garwin," he said as he sent an energy orb at him. Reid cringed, every muscle tensing as he took the full force of the energy, unable to deflect it or get away. "Now where were we?," he said as he smiled at me. His lips landed on mine again and his hand drifted up my skirt. This time I let him put his tongue in my mouth and when he did I bit down on it.

"Oww," he screamed out. I spit the blood that had entered my mouth out and smiled at him. "You fucking _bitch_." His hand connected with my cheek, sending my head snapping harshly to the side.

"I'm going to _kill_ you Collins," I heard Reid shout. A twitch of his fingers and Chase silenced Reid.

"You know what?," he asked as he sneered at me. "I'm going to enjoy this even more." One of his hands tightly gripped my neck, making it difficult to breath, while the other one went back under my skirt. Just as he got a hold of my underwear, he was thrown three feet down the hall. I turned to my right to see Caleb and Pogue, their eyes black as the night of the new moon. The force that held us to the wall dissipated and we all stumbled to the floor.

"_Addison!!_," Reid shouted, his voice back. He quickly scrambled across the floor on his hands and knees to me. He gently took my face in his hands, making me look at him. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head, still too stunned to speak, getting the air back into my lungs. His eyes raked over me, landing on the cut just above my breast. He growled and pulled my shirt close. Dragging me onto his lap, he held me tightly against him. "I'm so sorry baby." He ran his fingers through my hair.

I lifted my head to look at him. What I saw in them made me want to cling to him and tell him over and over that none of this was his fault. The tears were there, but he was holding them back. I could tell he was beating himself up over this and I wanted him to stop. Movement caught my eye before I could say anything. Chase was pulling himself up off the ground, laughing hysterically. Tyler came over and helped us up while Pogue and Caleb positioned themselves in front of us. Tyler slipped my knife into my hand a second time. I gave him a grateful smile. Our attention turned back to Chase. His eyes were all black.

"Ah, the calvary is here. Figures you couldn't protect the girl on your own Garwin," Chase said, baiting Reid. Reid made to move, but I stopped him.

"Don't give him what he wants Reid," I said, looking up at him. He returned my gaze and nodded his head. He repositioned us so that I was now behind him. I moved my hand up his arm to his bicep, incase he decided to do something stupid and drastic. I could feel his muscles flex under the layers of fabric. He was ready for action.

"You can't take us Chase," Pogue said.

"What do you want?," Caleb asked.

"Oh come now Caleb. Where would be the fun in that? I like keeping you boys on your toes." His evil smile sent shivers down my spine. His midnight eyes connected with mine. "I'll see you soon sweetheart." He kissed the air and then he was gone. Caleb and Pogue turned back to us. I watched as their eyes faded back to normal.

"You guys okay?," Caleb ask.

"Yeah," I answered. I could feel the tension starting to mount.

"What the hell were you thinking Reid?"

"Caleb it's not his fault, it's mine." Caleb's look clearly showed that he didn't believe me. "Look I wanted to talk to Tyler about what happen after me and Reid left him. I know my brothers would find out that Angie was hanging out with us and that Reid and I left her and Tyler alone. I just wanted to know what happened so I could be a barrier between him and my brothers."

"I got upset because I thought she was accusing Tyler." He turned and rested his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry Tex."

"It's alright. You were protecting your brother," I said as I rubbed his arms. I could feel him relaxing.

"But I should've…" I placed my finger on his mouth to silence him.

"It's alright," I said softly. Someone cleared their throat.

"Look guys I'm glad you're making up, but we need to get out of here."

"I agree with Tyler. Addison do you know where your brothers are." I shook my head in answer to Caleb's question.

"My phone is in my room. I was going to call them and let them know about Tyler." He nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." We headed to my room. When we got in I went directly to my dresser and speed dialed Sam. I knew he would maintain a level head when I told him about last night. Figures that he'd pick up on the first ring.

"Addy what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Addison."

"Everything's fine now."

"Now? What happened?"

"Where are you guys?"

"We found out that Angela Williams was at Nicky's last night. We're on our way to see what anyone there might know."

"How about I save you the trip."

"What do you mean Addy?"

"Angie hung out with me, Reid, and Tyler for a while last night." I could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I knew that was going to come back at me.

"Look I needed to get some information first. You know how Dean and Mason are right now." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know. So what's the plan."

"Meet us back at the house."

"Us?"

"I'm bringing the Sons. We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Alright Addy. We'll see you in twenty." Sam hung up. I had been looking out the window during our brief conversation and turned back to look at the guys.

"There something you need to tell us Addison?," Caleb asked, his arms crossed.

"We need some information from you."

"What kind of information?," Pogue demanded. I opened my mouth, but was cut off.

"They want to know how we know the victims," Reid said coming to stand beside me. I guess he anticipated their reactions because as soon as he said that the other three glared at me.

"I thought you said you didn't think we did this," Tyler stated. The hurt was evident in his voice.

"I don't and neither do the guys. Sarah mentioned how Caleb knew Jacob Martin, so Sam thinks you guys might be connected to the rest somehow."

"I know Jacob, but we never really hung out."

"Why would someone or thing come after people we hardly associate with to get to us?"

"We don't know Tyler, but whatever it is it doesn't want to be found out quite yet." Reid's arm snaked around my shoulders.

"I guess we should head over to your place before your brothers start to worry," Caleb said.

"Yeah give me a minute, I want to change." I turned to my closet and started pulling out some clothes.

"We'll wait out in the hall," Tyler said. I nodded my head and heard the door close. After tossing my clothes on the spare bed, I pulled off my jacket and torn shirt. I kicked off my shoes and knee high socks. I then unhooked my skirt, letting it fall to the floor. I looked at the cut Chase had given me. Luckily he hadn't ruined the tattoo. I turned to head to the bathroom to clean it up, gasping when I smacked right into a hard chest.

"How have you stayed alive on this job when you're so oblivious?" Reid's blue eyes gazed down at me, a smug smirk on his face. He took in the sight of me in my underwear, his smirk widening until his eyes landed on the cut. Then they went dark.

"We'll I assumed you'd have the decency to let me change in private."

"And let Chase get another chance at you? I don't think so Tex. I'm not screwing up again. Wherever you go, I go. Besides it's nothing I haven't seen before." He waggled his eyebrows at me, trying to lighten the mood again.

"You better get your mind out of the gutter before we meet up with my brothers." I gave him a slight shove moving him out of the way so I could get to the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe as I washed the dry blood off and cleaned the cut. It wasn't deep and most of the bleeding had stopped now. _Good I won't need Sam to stitch it._

"Why? It's not like they'll know what I'm thinking." I placed a couple of Band-Aids over it and turned to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said patting his cheek and making my way back into the room and grabbing my clothes. I slipped on the light washed jeans and a black AC/DC shirt I had swiped from Dean.

"I didn't know you were into classic rock," Reid said as I used the desk for balance while I slipped on my black Converse sneakers.

"Don't really have a choice. It's all Dean listens to and on the rare chance one of us drives he bitches when we try to change the music."

"Well it is his car," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah but his rule is: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole." Reid smiled at me. "It applies to backseat passengers as well."

"Guess that's why he always drives."

"Pretty much," I said slipping my wallet into my back pocket and my dagger into its place on my belt. "Let's go." We walked out the door to see the other three leaning against the wall. I was the only one that had changed. I figured if they got anything I would be going with my brothers to check it out and I couldn't really do much in a skirt.

"So how many of your brother's clothes have you swiped?," Reid asked falling into step beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"A few," I said. Truth was most of my shirts were actually theirs, either old ones that they grew out of or ones I took when the laundry had yet to be done. As soon as we hit the parking lot, three phones went off.

"Shit," Reid said after pulling his out and seeing the caller id.

"Who is it?," Caleb asked.

"My dad," Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all said at the same time.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi dad." I looked at Caleb when all three answered their phones. He looked down and I knew why. I was pretty sure that their fathers were calling because they felt Chase's power. Caleb, however, didn't have that. Not since the last time they dealt with Chase. I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he gave me a sad smile. Pogue and Tyler ended their conversations quickly after explaining some of what was going on. Reid on the other hand ended up talking to his mom as well.

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes and I smacked his arm. He rubbed it and gave me a questioning glance. I would give anything to be able to talk to my mom again. I think it clicked because he stopped walking and pulled me back to him, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He mouthed sorry. I sighed and nodded my head. It wasn't his fault, but he should really appreciate having his parents. We caught up to the guys, who were already in Tyler's Hummer. Reid took his arm off my shoulder and opened the backdoor for me.

"Okay mom, I will. Mom I got to go. Yeah, love you too."

"Aw I love you mommy," Pogue joked from he passenger seat.

"Shut up man," Reid said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"What was all that about anyway?," I asked as Tyler started to pull out of the parking space.

"They sensed Chase using more than usual. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Pogue replied, turning back towards the front.

"They know about you and your brothers," Tyler said. He glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"What do they know?"

"That you're hunters," Reid said.

"How…" I turned my head the direction everyone was looking in. _Caleb_. "You told them?" I was shocked. I thought that this was going to stay between the group.

"I didn't Addison."

"His mom did," Reid said. He sounded a bit upset.

"So what does this mean?," I asked, curious if my brothers and I were in even more danger.

"They want to meet you guys," Pogue said.

"When?"

"At my party." I looked over at Reid.

"Your parents are coming to your party." Kate had informed me and Sarah about how Reid's parties usually went.

"Their giving me a small one. It's not really even a party for me. Most of the people there will be business associates of my dad's and of course family."

"So all the covenant will be there?"

"Yes," they all said. _Great._

"When is the party?"

"They're having it on m actual birthday."

"Which is?" I gestured with my hand asking for an answer.

"Thursday Tex, and I know the perfect gift you can give me." I quirked my eyebrow up at him.

"Oh yeah?" A seductive smirk graced his face.

"Oh yeah," he whispered huskily as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Seriously man, not in my car," Tyler said, breaking us up.

"Come on Baby Boy this car needs to see some action sometime," Reid quipped. Tyler turned red as the rest of us laughed. We pulled into the drive and made our way to the door.

"Guys?," I called out as we entered.

"Living room Pup." When we got in there, I noticed that the map we had used to plot the disappearances was laid out on the coffee table.

"You said twenty Lil' Bit."

"We're only three minutes late Dean," I said looking at my watch. He was starting to get ridiculous. "I had to change."

"Well you're here now so lets get this figured out, shall we?," Sam asked cutting off Dean before he could make a snarky comment. I noticed that the guys had dragged the chairs from the kitchen table in. They were all sat on them around the coffee table. I took a seat in the big chair while Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler took seats on the couch. Ignoring the extra chair, Reid came and sat in front of me. He leaned back against my legs. Honestly, I felt a since of comfort with that little gesture. The guys didn't look directly at us, but I could see their eyes shift our way.

"So what do you know about Angela Williams Pup?" I proceeded to tell them about the few times I had talked to Angie. When she had come up to me the first time in gym, my encounter with her at the party, and what had taken place at Nicky's. They switched their gaze to Tyler as soon as I told them that Reid and I had left them alone. After about fifteen minutes of grilling Tyler, I called them off.

"That's enough. He told you everything so just back off." I glared at them. Sam looked a little bit sorry, but I could tell Dean and Mason weren't through with the interrogation.

"We're just trying to get some answers here Lil' Bit."

"No you're being an ass Dean." His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. I wasn't backing down though. I knew Tyler wouldn't hurt anyone, especially a girl.

"How about we move on to the other missing kids," Sam said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Fine," Dean and I said at the same time, still glaring at each other.

"Caleb," Sam turned to address him, "Addy mentioned that you knew Jacob Martin."

"Yeah, our moms were friends growing up. I only hung out with him when our moms go together when we were younger. I haven't really seen him in a year or two."

"Do any of you boys know Alex Harper?," Mason asked.

"Alex worked at his uncle's shop as a mechanic," Pogue piped up. We already knew this, but before I could say that he continued. "I buy parts from my motorcycle there. He owns one too. We went riding a couple of times. Saw him at some races in Boston.

"So you were never constantly around him?," Dean asked. He had finally broke our staring contest and decided to get back to work.

"No."

"What about Cara Johnstone?," I asked. "Did any of you guys know her?"

"She was my lab partner in chemistry," Tyler spoke up. "She was quiet and smart. She was here on scholarship. Her family lives in Amherst." Everybody was looking at Tyler. That was quite a bit of information. "What?"

"Looking to score there Baby Boy?," Reid teased. I nudged him with my foot. I was kind of surprised Tyler didn't blush. Instead he responded to Reid's remark.

"We were going to be working together all semester Reid. I figured we should at least get to know one another a bit."

"Sure Baby Boy, whatever you say." He smirked at his best friend, who in turn flipped him off.

"Leave him alone Reid," Caleb and I said at the exact same time. Reid pinched my leg. I pinched his arm and he turned to look at me.

"I told you I don't need two of him," he said, thrusting his thumb in Caleb's direction.

"Too bad," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked. Looking back over his shoulder to see if the others, especially my brothers, were paying attention, he turned back to me and whispered so only I could hear him. I leaned forward, figuring that it was best my brothers didn't hear what he was about to say.

"Better watch it Tex. I just might put that tongue to work." I shook my head and smirked back at him.

"You're incorrigible."

"That's what you like about me Tex," he said as his head moved closer to mine. Our lips were about to touch when a throat cleared. We looked up and saw that everyone was watching us. Dean and Mason didn't look to happy. Sam was shaking his head, trying to hide his smile. I knew he thought we had a lot of guts trying to kiss in front of Mason and Dean. The other three were trying to hold back their smiles and laughter as well. I guess they found it funny Reid was risking a beating just to kiss me.

"If you two haven't noticed, we're trying to get somewhere on this case," Dean said. His arms were crossed and if looks could kill I think Reid would die at least twenty times. I gave him one of my innocent smiles.

"Alright let's get back on track," Sam said.

"Which one of you guys associated with Brian Marks?" I heard a scoff and looked at Caleb. His attention turned to Reid. I looked down at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I was the only one that really had anything to do with Marks."

"Yeah you two were always in competition," Pogue quipped.

"Only because they kept making bets. He was as bad with Brian as he is with Aaron."

"Bets on what?," Dean asked.

"Various things," Reid said while avoiding eye contact with me and my brothers. I think I had an idea on what kind of bets they made, but I didn't really want that confirmation. I knew Reid was a playboy and I was going to have to deal with his various past conquests talking about him, but that didn't mean I really wanted to hear about it from him.

"I think we just found our connection," Sam said as he threw the files on the table with the map. We looked up at him. "You guys. Whatever this thing is, it's concentrating on you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense Sammy. They don't really have much to do with these kids. Why would it go after people that aren't a big part of their lives?," Mason asked.

"And why would it go after Angie?," I inquired. "It already has someone that Tyler knows." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it went after people you know but don't associate with first so as not to raise your suspicions." I opened my mouth to say something, but Dean cut me off.

"And the girl?"

"Maybe it's upped its game," Sam said.

"Its moving on to people closer to you guys. It must have seen Tyler and Angie together and assumed."

"So what does that mean then?," Pogue asked.

"That we now have to keep the girls with us at all times," Caleb said solemnly.

"Why?," Dean growled out. His glare had returned to Reid and I knew he didn't like the idea of me being around him so much.

"Because Dean." Dean's attention diverted back to Sam. "Whatever this thing is it has now moved on to taking people closer to the guys. The girls are in danger," Sam stated. Dean's head snapped back to me and Reid.

"You put my little sister in danger you little…" Dean launched at Reid. Luckily Reid was quick. He was up off the floor and behind the couch. Dean was close on his heels. The rest of us were shouting at Dean to calm down. Sam was by me when I caught the look in Dean's eyes. It looked like he was out for blood. We had to get them separated. I turned to Sam getting ready to tell him to grab Dean, when Reid ran out of the room. _Smart move._ Before anybody could catch him, Dean was out the door too.

"Shit," Sam, Mason, and I said at the same time. We all stormed out of the room, stopping in the hallway to listen for the pounding of feet. Suddenly a dish crashed.

"Kitchen," Mason said, stating the obvious. We rushed in just in time to see Dean's fist connect with Reid's face.

"_Sam! Mason!,"_ I shouted. I rushed over to Dean and Reid. Dean had a hold of Reid's shirt. That was the only thing that kept him from crashing to the ground when Dean punched him. Dean's arm was drawn back, ready to strike again. Dean was definitely larger than me and since Sam and Mason were just standing there like morons with the others instead of helping I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I jumped on his back. All three of us went tumbling to the floor.

"_Fuck!!,"_ Reid cried out. Dean had landed on top of him and I had landed on top of Dean. Somewhere in the mix my knee had once again connected with Reid. I felt bad. I hadn't meant to hurt him. I noticed Dean's hold had loosened, so I quickly grabbed him, rolled us off of Reid, and locked him in a hold. His arms were pulled behind his back with most of my weight resting on him. I had tangled our legs together somewhat ineffectively as he began to kick, trying to buck me off.

"_A little help here if it isn't too much to ask!!," _I screamed at the spectators. Sam and Mason shook themselves out of their stupor and rushed over to take a hold of Dean.

"_Dean_! Calm down," Sam said. I crawled over to Reid. He had pulled himself into a sitting position and was leaning back against the refrigerator. He wiped off the blood from his lip. I gently took his head in my hands, trying to see what other damage Dean might've done before we got there. It looked like he had gotten another punch or two in. I noticed his hand was bleeding. I gripped it softly and turned it over to see shards of glass imbedded in it. I looked at the floor and noticed glass had been scattered across the floor. Dean had a few cuts bleeding on his arm. _Must've gotten them when we fell._ Thankfully I had snagged Reid's jacket in the car.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sammy. That little punk just put our little sister's life in danger."

"How is it different from any other day in my life Dean? I'm always in danger. Just like you, Sammy, and Mason." I grabbed a towel that was sitting on the counter and wrapped Reid's hand in it. He winced. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It just is," he said.

"Dean, face I man. Even if she wasn't seeing Reid se would've been a target. She got close to them. That's all this thing cares about." _Thank you Sammy._ Mason was remaining unusually quiet. I wasn't sure if he agreed with Dean or Sam. As long as he didn't attack Reid too, I guess we were good.

"Come on man," Mason finally spoke. "Let's go settle down, yeah?" Sam's hold on Dean had loosened, so it was easy for him to shake it off. He stormed out of the kitchen and into the backyard, Sam and Mason close behind to make sure he didn't do anything irrational. I helped Reid stand up.

"Let's get you cleaned up. You guys can hangout here or in the living room if you want," I said turning back to the other three.

"Mind if we watch some TV.?," Pogue asked. I couldn't blame him for wanting a distraction.

"Go ahead." With that Reid and I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom. "Take a seat," I told him once we entered. He sat down on the toilet as I pulled the first aid kit out from the medicine cabinet. I took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and pulled out the tweezers from the kit. Reid winced a little as I removed the glass, but other than that he didn't say anything. Thankfully the pieces hadn't gone to deep and were fairly easy to get out. After about seven minutes, I was cleaning and dressing his hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. My head down as I finished wrapping his hand. After I tied it off, he lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"For what?," he asked softly.

"For Dean attacking you." I turned back to the kit to grab something to clean his lip. Just as my hand landed on the gauze, he grabbed it and pulled, asking me to face him. I looked at him, the tears brimming my eyes as I took in his face. Dean had gotten him pretty good. His lip had been split open, the blood had slowed and almost stopped by now. Across his right cheek was slowly starting to turn a light shade of purple. It would be darkened by tomorrow morning.

"None of his is your fault Tex." I opened my mouth to protest, but he placed a finger on it to silence me. "None of it. Dean was acting the way I'm sure any big brother would. I'm honestly surprised Sam and Mason didn't help him." I shook my head. "Look Tex, if I knew somebody had put you in harms way, I can't say I wouldn't react the way Dean had and beat the crap out of them. I want you safe and so do your brothers." He placed both his hands on my face, gently caressing it with his thumbs and wiping away the tears that spilled out. "I care about you Tex. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I chuckled.

"Reid, please don't make a promise you can't keep." His expression turned into one of hurt. I quickly tried to explain what I meant. "It's not that I know you won't try, it's just that you can't protect me from everything. There are going to be times when you're not there and I have to take care of myself. I just want you to realize that I am capable of protecting myself. Sometimes my brothers seem to forget that."

"I know that Tex, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to do everything in my power to keep you out of harms way."

"I know," I said as I gently wiped away the dried blood on his lip. After I finished, he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He pulled me up and had me straddle his lap.

"Hey Tex."

"Hm," I murmured as I nuzzled my head into his neck. His breath was brushing past my ear and blowing my hair.

"Next time your brothers decided to beat me up, do me a favor and don't help me." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"What? Do you have a problem with being rescued by a girl?"

"It's not that baby. It's just…well, the pain they inflict on me isn't as bad as the pain you seem to like to cause me," he said as his hand drifted down. I realized what he meant and my mouth formed an 'O' shape. I'm sure he was still feeling pain from it.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional. I was just trying to help."

"I know Tex," he said softly. "I know." He placed a soft kiss on my lips and rested his forehead against mine. "We should probably head back down before the rest of your brothers decided to beat the crap out of me."

"Or Dean decides to get the shot gun." His eyes widened and I struggled to hide my smile.

"Yeah, not looking forward to having one of your brothers pointing that thing at me again." He patted my leg and I got off of him. I threw away the dirty stuff and replaced the kit in the medicine cabinet. As we walked out the door Reid smacked my ass. I jumped and turned to glare at him.

"Reid!!," I said harshly. "What the hell was that for?" He just looked at me. His smirk firmly planted on his face and the playfulness in his eyes.

"Sorry Tex. I couldn't resist." I smacked his arm lightly while trying to suppress my smile. We got downstairs and I signaled Reid to wait while I entered the living room. I saw that the rest of the Sons were watching the TV and my brothers were nowhere in sight. I nodded my head to Reid, letting him know it was okay and we walked over to the guys.

"Are my brothers still outside?," I asked, looking to see what they were watching. It looked to be a movie with a lot of violence and death. _Typical guys._

"No, I think I heard them come back in. They might be in the kitchen," Tyler said as he looked back at me.

"Thanks," I said and turned to go.

"We probably ought to be heading back anyway. School is almost over and I don't want to leave the girls alone," Caleb said standing up.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," I agreed. I walked them out to the steps. Reid stopped with me and the others continued on to the Hummer.

"Aren't you coming?," he asked. I shook my head.

"No I need to stay here so we can figure out our next move. Besides I need to talk to them so they don't try to put you in the hospital next time." He nodded his head and interlaced our fingers.

"Okay. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Probably, we'll more than likely do some more research. I'll have one of them drop me off for school."

"Let me know when you're heading that way. I'll meet you at the front."

"Okay," I said softly and smiled. He returned it with another one of his genuine smiles. It was actually kind of nice having someone care about my safety because they wanted to. I knew the guys cared, but that was because we were family. It just felt different knowing Reid cared that much.

"I'll see you in the morning." He looked back at the door and windows to make sure my brothers weren't watching, especially Dean. Then he pulled me tight against him and kissed me. It wasn't a hard, deep kiss because of his split lip, but he made sure to let me know how he felt and I returned it. There was a honking and we pulled back to look at the Hummer. Caleb rolled the window down.

"Sorry to break it up Addison, but we really need to get back." I nodded and gave Reid a quick peck on the lips before he jogged to the Hummer. He opened the door and before he got in he turned and smiled at me. Giving me a wink, he hopped in and Tyler took off. I sighed.

I knew I was probably getting in way too deep with Reid, but I really didn't care. He was the first guy that ever made me feel like this. He made me feel wanted and loved in a way that my brothers never could. I knew that, even though they weren't fond of him, each one of them could understand that. I knew Sam had had that with Jessica, Dean with Cassie, and Mason with Clary, his ex-girlfriend back in England. They couldn't stop me from feeling this way. Everything just felt right with Reid. Even when we were fighting, something still pulled me to him. I stood on the steps and looked at the door. I really didn't want to go in there, but I had to. I also had to tell them that the rest of the Covenant wanted to meet us.

Taking a deep breath I walked through the door and made my way to the kitchen. When I entered I saw that Sam was on his laptop and Mason was making coffee. Dean sat next to Sam with John's journal opened in front of him. I noticed that his arm had been wrapped. One of the guys must have gotten the spare kit from the Impala. I stood back and took in the sight of the three of them. We had all pretty much healed from our hunt two weeks ago. Sam and Dean had a little bruising from the job in Sturbridge, but nothing serious and it was easily covered by their clothes. I realized how comforting this scene really was for me. It was one I had seen many times, only with our parents and occasionally Bobby around too.

We would all be sat in the kitchen. My mom would be making coffee or something for us to eat, depending on the time of day. If anybody had returned from a hunt she would look them over and bandage them up if they needed it. Mason and dad would sit across from John and Dean. They would either be trading stories from past hunts, sharing information on what worked and what didn't against certain adversaries, or talking about the next hunt and shooting ideas around about what it could be and how to handle it.

Sam would sometimes join them, but most of the time he kept me occupied when they talked business until my parents let me start hunting. If there was a job, Sam and I would start doing research on he computers while the others looked in books. I was always so eager to help in anyway I could. Sure it had changed a bit in recent months with the loss of our parents, but it was still a scene that screamed home to me, no matter where we were. I never wanted to lose this.

I walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and over to Mason. I stood next to him as he handed me a glass of juice. I had never really liked coffee and probably never would. I took a drink as they all looked at me. Dean's look seemed to be a silent apology, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy. I knew we were wasting our time fighting with each other while his time dwindled, but what he had done was completely uncalled for. Sure if he had known that I had sex with Reid then I could see him having a reason.

"Did the guys take off?," Sam asked as he returned his gaze o his computer.

"Yeah they wanted to get there and protect Sarah and Kate."

"Where's the little…" Sam and Mason shot Dean a glare. He cleared his throat. "Where's _Reid_?," he asked.

"He went with them. I didn't think it was safe for him to be here right now."

"Look Lil' Bit I'll say I'm sorry but…"

"But you don't really mean it," I said, sitting the glass on the counter. "What is your problem with him anyway Dean? What has he done to you?"

"He's put you in danger."

"So? Its not like everyday of my life hasn't been spent in danger. I was in danger the day I was born."

"I think what Dean means Pup is that usually we know what we're dealing with. This time we don't have enough evidence." I looked at Mason. He was siding with Dean, but trying to keep the peace. I turned my attention to Sam.

"What about you Sammy? You got anything to say about my boyfriend?" All their heads shot in my direction.

"_Boyfriend?!_," they all asked incredulously.

"Yes boyfriend," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like _hell_ that kid is your _boyfriend_," Dean said jumping up form his chair and pointing his finger at me.

"I don't remember asking your opinion on the matter Dean." _Why do we keep at this?_ Dean glared at me. I knew he wanted to say something, but instead he stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The slamming of his bedroom door echoed throughout the house.

"Must you bait him Pup?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not my fault he can't handle me growing up."

"It's not just him," Mason mumbled as he turned to poor a cup of coffee for him and Sam.

"Look, I really like Reid. For once in my life I have friends that care about me and someone that wants to protect me and not because he's my family. I'm happy. I know you guys know what it's like to feel like this with someone." I gave them a pleading look. I really was happy and I didn't want anything to ruin this. It was bad enough we were going to leave at some point. I didn't want to think what would happen when we left. I just wanted to hold onto it as much as I could while I had it.

"We understand Addy, but we need you to understand that this isn't easy for us. In our minds no one is going to be good enough for you. We're afraid that you won't be protected and given the love you really deserve." _Damnit Sam_. Why did he always have to make sense.

"I get it, but I need you guys to trust me."

"We do trust you Pup. We always have and always will." I looked between them and knew that they meant it.

"Thanks guys," I said softly. Mason threw his arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head. "I guess I should go…" I signaled with a tilt of my head.

"Yeah, I think it'd be best Pup." I walked out and headed to the stairs. Just as I was getting ready to start up Sam came from behind me.

"Addy, wait." I turned to him and gave him an inquisitive look. "Don't be too hard on him alright. He just wants you safe and we both know he has a hard time showing emotion." I scoffed. "Look, I just… I just think he is having a hard time with all of this. We haven't had any luck with his deal and I know he's afraid you won't be protected."

"But I have you guys. You would protect me."

"Of course we would, but I think his main problem is _he_ wouldn't be able to." I nodded my head in understanding. I wrapped Sam into a hug.

"Thanks Sammy."

"No problem Blondie." I poked his side and he smirked at me, before heading back into the kitchen. I headed up. When I got to his door I held my breath and knocked. There was no answer. Trying the doorknob I found it unlocked. I slowly opened the door to reveal a room just as bare as mine. Clothes were scattered near the dresser, but it was obvious that the dresser was not in use. His duffle lay open on the floor holding all his clean clothes. _Guess it was about time for laundry again._ His closet door was opened and in it I could see the three suits that he had for jobs. Dean was sitting on his bed, back to me, sharpening his knife.

"I don't want to talk about it Sammy," he said without turning around.

"Well too bad because we're going to." He tensed at the sound of my voice and it hurt. Slowly he returned to sharpening his knife, dragging the stone across it rather harshly.

"I thought you were Sam."

"So I heard," I said coming to stand in front of him. I leaned against the wall and looked at the knife in his hands. "Didn't you sharpen that one last night?" He just shrugged and continued sharpening. _Great._ I looked out his window into the fading light. The sun was setting. The pink and red were fading into purple. It wouldn't be long before the stars dotted the sky. "How many more times are we going to do this"," I asked, not removing my gaze from the window.

"Do what?" I knew he didn't even raise his head to look at me because I could hear the stone drag across the knife as he asked.

"This Dean," I gestured with my hands. "This fighting between us. It seems like we're good for a little bit and then we're at each other's throats."

"Don't exaggerate Addison."

"I'm not exaggerating Dean. You attacked my boyfriend for no good reason. We have argued more in the last two weeks then we have in the last two years. What's happening to us?" I hung my head, forcing the tears back. I knew he could hear the sadness etched in my voice. This wasn't what I wanted us to be doing with the little time he had left. He sighed and set the knife and stone back into his weapons duffle.

"Come here." He patted the spot beside him on the bed. I shuffled over there and plopped down. I felt like I was back in elementary school and Dean was trying to comfort me after Derek Connors poured his milk on me and the rest of the kids just laughed. We sat in silence for a moment. "Honestly Lil' Bit?" I looked at him and nodded for him to continue. He hung his head. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what will happen if we don't break this deal." He turned to me and I could see the tears he was holding back. "I'm afraid, Addy. Afraid of what will happen to you when I'm gone. Afraid of what it'll do to Sam." A tear escaped and trailed down his cheek. He wiped it away hastily.

"Dean we still have time. We'll find a way."

"What if we don't Addy, huh? Who is going o keep Sam from losing it? Who is going to protect you?"

"We'll protect each other Dean, like we always do. Sam may be stubborn, but so am I. I'll fight him if I have to." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, that should be easy. Sammy never did like sparing with you. Didn't feel right about hitting a girl."

"Except when I broke his laptop. Then he was ready to kill me." Dean let out one of his deep laughs. The kind that just rumbled through me, relaxed me.

"Yeah I remember that one. You hid for a week until we left."

"Can you blame me? Sammy is as anal about that computer as you are about the Impala."

"Hey don't even compare that thing to my baby. She's a classic." I rolled my eyes. Dean threw his arm around me and pulled me into a headlock. We fell off the bed as I tried to get out of his grip. "Face it Lil' Bit, you can't beat your big brother." We rolled around. I managed to get out of the headlock, but he was sill able to restrain and pin me. "You give?"

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled off of me and we lay on the floor side by side, both breathing a little bit harder from our impromptu wrestling match.

"So this Reid kid." He folded his hands behind his head. "Does he treat you decently?" I rolled my head in his direction.

"Yeah, he does."

"Really? You're no just saying that because you don't want me to beat the shit out of him are you?" I chuckled and turned to gaze back up at the ceiling.

"No Dean, I'm not just saying that. I don't know how to explain it. We banter back and forth like I do with you. I can talk to him like I do with Sam and Mason." I could feel Dean's eyes focused intently on me. "I feel safe when I'm with him. He wants to keep me safe. Everything just feels right about it." I turned back to lock eyes with him.

"Sounds like you really like him. Almost like you might be in love," he said softly. I just shook my head.

"I already had this discussion with Sam and Reid. It's too earlier to say that. We're just taking everything as it comes." Dean nodded.

"That's a good plan. Look Lil' Bit, you know I'm not his biggest fan. The truth is I don't think there is anyone out there worthy of you." I just stared at him, knowing he had more to say. "However, if he is the one you want to be with for now I'll make a better attempt at restraining my more violent tendencies towards him." He smirked at me. I knew he wasn't going to go easy on Reid, but the fact that he more or less promised not to physically harm him without just cause made me feel better.

"Thanks Dean." I rolled over to him and hugged as best I could with both of us lying on the floor. He brought his arms around me and held me close.

"Promise me we'll _try_ not to fight like this again? I'm really getting tired of it."

"I promise Lil' Bit." I thought back to what Sam had said in on the stairs about Dean's fear of not being there to protect me. It made me also think that maybe Dean felt like he was being replaced by Reid.

"No one will ever be able to take your place Dean. You know that right?"

"Of course not Lil' Bit. I'm too good looking to be forgotten," he answered without missing a beat. I chuckled and shook my head. We lay there a little bit longer when he patted my side. "We should head back down and let them know we didn't kill each other."

"Yeah. They probably would like some help on the research as well."

"Yeah. The sooner we figure this out the better." I tensed slightly and Dean felt it. "Hey." He rubbed my arm. "Everything will workout for you Lil' Bit. I know it." I just nodded my head, too scared to speak because I might spill my fears. We went back down to find books scattered all over the kitchen table. Both Sam and Mason were sitting there, a cup a coffee by each of their sides. Sam was working away on the laptop while Mason pored through the books. They looked up when we entered.

"Everything okay?," Sam asked. I nodded and smiled at him. I took a seat next to Sam while Dean got himself a cup of coffee. We then started helping with the research.

"I can't believe this," Dean said slamming another book close. It was going on one in the morning and we had no leads as to what was doing this. I yawned.

"You should get to bed Pup. You have school tomorrow."

"Can't I just go in late? It's not like I really need to go to class anyway."

"She's right," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "But I think we _all _should get some sleep. We've been at this for hours. We're tired and frustrated. That combination will get us nowhere."

"You're right Sammy." Dean stood up and stretched. "Let's go." We cleaned up the table, piling the books into two stacks. Dean took one and Mason took the other. Sam grabbed his laptop and we all headed to our rooms. After getting my turn in the bathroom, I crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. My dreams filled with a certain blue-eyed blonde wearing fingerless gloves. I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.

"Mmm, hello," I said still half asleep.

"Are you still sleeping Tex?"

"Reid? What time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock babe. You missed first period and now you're missing second. I was worried when I didn't hear form you."

"I'm sorry. We were up late last night doing research."

"Any luck?"

"None what so ever," I said rolling onto my back and drifting off again.

"Tex? Tex? _Addison_!!"

"What did you say? Wait a minute, why aren't you in second period?" My brain was definitely not functioning at capacity.

"I told you I was worried. I'm headed to your place now. Baby Boy lent me his keys."

"He lent them or you took them?" I smirked knowing he had probably just taken them.

"I asked for them and he gave them to me," he replied in an offended tone.

"Only because you would've taken them anyway."

"True," he said nonchalantly. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes and don't make me have to drag your ass out of bed."

"I'd like to see you try Garwin." He laughed.

"Oh I will Tex. Now get a move on." I hung up and dragged myself out of bed. I saw that the bathroom was empty so I hopped in the shower. I got out and hurriedly got dressed. Thankfully the marks Reid had given me were fading considerably. I still need to cover a few of them, but I figured I'd be okay around the guys and at school. I walked into the kitchen to see Sam reading the paper. Pancakes and bacon were sitting in the middle of the table.

"You cooked?" I grabbed a glass and poured some juice.

"Why is that so shocking? I do know how to cook."

"Sorry it's just not normal for you guys to do that. The others still asleep."

"Yeah. I figure they'll be up in a bit though. You know how Dean is with food." I nodded my head as I placed some food on my plate.

"So why did you let me sleep in?"

"I figured you needed it. You seem to be on an emotional roller coaster lately." I tore a piece of my pancake off and chucked it at his head. He dodged it and laughed. "You're actually up earlier than I expected." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Reid called, said he was worried when I didn't call him before school."

"Already the overprotective boyfriend, huh?"

"Well Chase isn't exactly helping matters. I had another confrontation with him yesterday just before I called you."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"The guys took care of it. Besides we had bigger concerns, such as somewhat figuring out the motive behind these disappearances."

"You still should've told us." Sam took a drink of his coffee. The doorbell rang.

"That's Reid. I'll call you guys when I get out of my last class."

"Okay." I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was suddenly in a good mood. "Hey Addy," he called as I got to the door. "Make sure one of them is with you at all times. I don't want to hear you had another encounter with that Chase kid."

"Okay Sammy. See you later."

"Bye." Reid rang the doorbell again.

"I'm coming," I hollered. I opened the door to see Reid giving me his mischievous smirk.

"I didn't realize I was that good Tex." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I said, lightly smacking him on his chest. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, his lips quickly finding mine and locking me into a deep kiss.

"Morning," he said after he pulled away slightly. I smiled.

"Morning." He rubbed his nose against mine. "Mmm, I think I like this kind of wake up call." He smiled and kissed me again. A throat cleared behind me. We pulled apart and Reid quickly jumped back. I turned to see Dean and Mason in their pajamas standing in the hallway. They had definitely just gotten up.

"Hey guys." Dean was glaring at Reid. I grabbed his hand to calm him, knowing Dean was just trying to intimidate him now. I sent him a silent signal reminding him what he had promised. He relaxed his stance a little.

"Are you heading to school Pup?"

"Yeah. Reid is taking me."

"Aren't you already supposed to be in class?," Dean directed his question to Reid. He cleared his throat before answering.

"I go worried when Tex didn't call me this morning. So I skipped second period to come make sure everything was okay." I could tell Reid was feeling very awkward and I couldn't blame him. Dean had just attacked him yesterday. I knew he wasn't sure if he would do it again.

"Well we better get going before we miss third as well. I'll call you when class is over."

"Alright Pup." I walked over and hugged them both. Dean turned back to Reid.

"You better keep her safe."

"I will." I closed the door and we headed for the Hummer. Once we were in and buckled up, I saw Reid take a deep breath.

"You okay?," I asked running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine Tex. I just wasn't sure if I was going to get punched again."

"Dean won't do it again unless you really give him a reason to. I talked with him last night."

"Thanks. Great to know my girlfriend has to save my ass from getting beat by her brothers."

"Your welcome. Don't get too upset about it. I'm sure you could take on a normal brother if you had a normal girlfriend, but let's face it, I am _not _normal." He took my hand in his.

"I know. That's what I like about you so much." He then kissed my hand and held it for the rest of the drive. We got to Spencer a couple of minutes before the bell rang ending second period. We walked up to the school, Reid holding my hand the whole time.

"Did you tell your brothers about the party and meeting our dads?"

"I forgot." He looked at me. "What? I got sidetracked, I'm sorry." We stopped at the door and I turned him to face me. "I'll tell them after school.. I promise." I gave him a quick kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You better," he whispered before kissing me again. This was a light, playful kiss, but I liked it just as much as his other kisses. The bell rang telling us to get to biology. He nipped at my bottom lip and then turned to open the door. As soon as we got through his arm was around my waist and holding me close to his side. We caught up with Pogue and Tyler before heading to class. Reid managed to convince Tracy to switch with him again and we sat through the boring lecture. Reid leaned over and whispered to me.

"I forgot to tell you, I talked to my mom today."

"About what?" I looked up at the professor, but he had his back turned to us as he was writing something on the board.

"About my party." I looked at him and nodded, indicating for him to continue. "Their using it as a fundraiser for one of the charities my mom works with."

"Okay?" I wasn't quite sure where this was going. Were we going to _have to _donate money?

"It's a…well it's a bit formal."

"How formal?," I asked, knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"You need to wear an evening dress and your brothers need to wear tuxes."

"Please tell me you're joking?"

"I wish I were Tex. None of us like it either. Those damn things are uncomfortable as hell." He rubbed his neck just thinking about it. _Well this should be good. How in the hell am I supposed to get a Winchester, especially one named Dean, in a tux?_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Okay here is the next chapter. It's another long one so hopefully it will hold you over. Also just to let you know, I work retail and with Black Friday being two weeks away, it is going to get a bit hectic between work and my observations for class. So sorry in advance if my updates take a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I also need your help. I want to give Addison a nickname for Reid. All I've come up with are Ace and Maverick (a friend's suggestion). If you like either one of these or can think of something better please let me know. I'm not the greatest when it comes to nicknames. Anyway, enjoy and please read and review. :)

**Edit:** There are pictures of Addison's dress and the Winchesters in a tux on my home page. Sorry I forgot to post them earlier.

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

At lunch Kate talked about us going into town to get dresses. I figured I'd call the guys and have them meet us there. Then I could break the news to them. It wasn't going to go well. Dean could really act like a child when he wanted to. When we got to the library, Chase and Missy were already there. It was actually quite uncomfortable. Missy was glaring at me while Reid and Chase were exchanging harsh looks. Missy had tried to cover the bruise Kate had given her, but you could still see a bit of it. Reid's face wasn't any better and of course the rumors were running rampant about how he got them.

Missy had decided to try and get us into trouble by reporting our absence yesterday to the teacher. Thankfully the provost covered for all of us, claiming he had given us an assignment. Class ended and Chase left without causing any problems, but I knew we would only be lucky for so long. By the time I got to P.E. I was ready to be done for the day. It was kind of odd not having Angie there attempting to make conversation after class. When I entered the hall, Reid was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Tex." He gave me a quick kiss and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled my head into his chest and breathed in his scent. The chlorine part was a lot stronger.

"Were you guys swimming today?"

"Yeah, coach wanted us to start getting ready. First meet is next month." He looked down at me. "You think you're going to be here for it?" I could see the hope in his eyes.

"I honestly don't know." He nodded his head, resigning to the more than likely outcome that I wouldn't. "We should head back to the dorms. I still have to call the guys and take a shower before Kate drags me into town." Reid nodded his head again. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we headed that way.

"I could use one too. Maybe we could share, save some water?" He looked down at me and I could only imagine that he was already picturing the outcome for that shower.

I just rolled my eyes and he pulled me tighter against him, placing a kiss on my head. "Only kidding Tex. Although, I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

"I know you don't, but you're not getting into the girl's bathroom."

"Not like I haven't seen it before." I looked at him and he grimaced, realizing too late that that wasn't the best thing to say.

"I really don't want to know."

"It didn't mean anything Tex."

"Reid, I said I don't want to know."

"Sorry," he mumbled. He looked down at the ground as we walked. I decided to take it easy on him, especially since last night.

"Maybe we can try it some other time." His head whipped up and around to me. "Of course it would have to be at your place. Too many chances of getting caught here and my brothers would never leave the house with both of us there." We had stopped walking. I was attempting a seductive look, hoping it looked right.

"You're serious?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Could be fun." I smirked at him and continued walking while he stood there gaping at me. It didn't take long before he was next to me again and letting his hand wander a little lower on my hip. When I called Sam and asked them to meet me in front of the diner, he grew suspicious. He kept asking me questions, but I kept telling him I would let them know when they got there. He, of course, wasn't happy about that. Afterwards we went to clean up. When I walked out of the bathroom, Reid was already leaning against the wall next to the door. His hair was wet and dark, hanging into his eyes more. He had already dressed into his jeans a red t-shirt and his fingerless gloves.

I wrapped my towel tighter around me, a blush creeping up my face as he licked his lips and took in my scantly clad state. He smirked seeing my reaction. I just couldn't help it. Even though we had slept together, I was still a bit uncomfortable with my body around him. We got back to my room and I dressed in the bathroom, much to Reid's protest. We were lying in the bed holding each other when there was a knock on the door. Reid answered it.

"Come on let's get going," Kate stood there with Sarah and Caleb.

"Where's Pogue?," I asked grabbing the jacket I had borrowed from Reid last night and throwing it on.

"Tyler is tutoring him for his chemistry test tomorrow." We had decided to take Caleb's car. He put the top down and we got in. Sarah started to climb in the back with me and Kate, when Reid spoke up.

"You can ride shotgun. I got to head home." I looked at him in confusion. He leaned over the side and ran his fingers through my hair. "I have to go deal with my parents. Someone has to stop my mom from going overboard. You're coming back here tonight, right?"

"If you want me too."

"I do."

"Okay." I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I don't think I'll ever get tired of his kisses.

"I'll see you tonight." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "Keep her safe for me man," he told Caleb, extending his hand out to grip his in a handshake.

"Don't worry I will." When we got to the diner, the Impala was sitting there empty. I looked inside and saw them ordering food.

"I can meet up with you guys. This might take a bit."

"Okay," Sarah said.

"The shop is just five stores down. Call us when you're heading that way." I nodded and got out. Caleb watched me until I was inside and had the attention of my brothers before driving off.

"So what's all this about Pup?" I took the seat beside Dean.

"I ordered you a club sandwich," he said before taking a drink of his soda.

"Thanks." I grabbed the drink in front of me and took a big gulp. Sam's stare was intense.

"Did Chase attack you again?" Everybody froze. _Thanks Sam._ I glared at him, but he was unaffected by it.

"What the hell is he talking about Addison?," Mason asked, his voice low and dangerous. If Dean gripped his cup any harder it would shatter.

"I had a slight altercation with Chase yesterday before I called Sam." I was severely sugarcoating it. They needed to focus on the case, not Chase.

"And it just happen to slip your mind last night?," Dean ground out. All talking ceased as the waitress set down our food. Once she left I answered Dean. My eyes stayed glued to my plate as I poured ketchup over my fries.

"We had bigger things to worry about. We finally got somewhere on the case."

"Your safety is more important than any damn case!" Sam's hand slammed down on the table. Some of the other patrons turned to look at us. I was shocked. Sam was always so calm and controlled, even when he was angry with me.

"Where was your _boyfriend _during this?" I saw Dean's jaw clench as he thought about attacking Reid, again, for not keeping me safe.

"He and the others stopped Chase before he could really do anything." They looked at me unconvinced. "Look, I'm fine alright. The reason I didn't say anything is because we have bigger things to worry about. The guys stopped him and he didn't bother me at all today. Reid is not letting me out of his sight during school and when he can't watch me one of the others are." That didn't seem to pacify them.

"Guys, Chase obviously waits for his opportunity. I mean he attacked me in the bathroom. You three were there and we had safeties and weapons. He is going to come after me when we least expect it. If it makes you feel any better I gave him a nasty cut." _Which he then healed with his powers._ I smiled sweetly at them.

"It doesn't," Sam said.

"New rule Pup." I sighed.

"What?"

"You're _always_ packing." I looked at Dean in disbelief. I turned to see if Sam or Mason would disagree with him. Their faces remained hard and unmoving.

"You can't be serious. Guys, there is no way I can take a gun to class. I have no where to place it without it being seen."

"Look Pup…"

"No Mason. I'll take another knife, but I'm not taking a gun to school. That will not end well."

"She's right," Sam said. We ate in silence for the rest of the time. While waiting for the check to come, Mason started talking again.

"So what's the reason you wanted to meet us here Pup?"

"Well….we've been invited to a party."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Explain to me why the hell I'm doing this again," Dean asked from the changing room. The tux shop was owned by a husband and wife. They also owned the formal dress store and the two had been connected. Currently the guys were trying on tuxes. I figured it was better to get them done first so they could leave. I didn't want to hear their comments about the dresses I would be trying on. Kate and Sarah were still trying on dresses. Caleb was sat on a chair near their dressing room, head resting in his hands. He was bored out of his mind.

"Because the rest of the Covenant wants to meet us," I said. I was tired and knew what awaited me once the guys were done.

"So why do we have to go to this stupid party? Why can't we just meet them somewhere normal?"

"Dean, knock it off," Sam called out from his dressing room.

"Bitch," Dean shouted.

"Jerk," Sam retaliated.

"_Guys,"_ I hollered. I was getting a serious headache. I sat on the floor and rubbed my temples. _Stupid Winchesters._ One of the dressing room doors opened. I looked up to see Dean with a scowl on his face. My jaw dropped as I took in his appearance. I had seen Dean in suits, but this was unbelievable. I came to the verdict that Dean Winchester looked _damn_ good in a tux.

"Holy shit." Dean's scowl deepened at my comment. The owner asked him to step up on a stand so he could start fitting the tux. As I was watching him, Sam's door opened. _Correction, both Winchesters look good in a tux._ Another worker put Sam on a stand next to Dean, just as Mason walked out.

Wearing a tux was nothing new to Mason. His mother's family had been very well off. His grandparents constantly had parties and charity events he attended that required formal wear. Unfortunately, this was the first time he ever really needed a tux in the states so he had to get a new one. Mason waited for his turn. Soon Dean was stepping down, the man telling him to be careful with the pins. He marched into the dressing room sending another glare my way. I just rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. _At least he doesn't have to wear a damn formal dress._

"_Son of a bitch!!"_ I strained to keep from laughing, knowing it would only make his mood worse. I looked over to see Sam and Mason both smiling wide and holding back their laughter as well. After a bit Sam and Mason walked back in to change and Dean came storming out, pulling his shirt over his head. "Screw this." He began walking to the door. I jumped up and followed him.

"Dean." He was out the door and going for the Impala. _"Dean!!"_

"_What?!"_ He had his hand on the handle when he turned to look at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not doing this high society bullshit Lil' Bit." He turned to unlock the door and climb in. I put my hand on the door preventing him form opening it. "Move Addy."

"No." I looked him in the eye and held my ground. "What are you afraid of Dean?" He scoffed.

"Me afraid? You've got to be kidding me." He shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not afraid Addison."

"Then why are you refusing to go?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Addison, these people, they're nothing like us. They stick their noses up at people like us. The fact that you and Reid are…," he made a motion with his hands, "dating, is giving them fuel to criticize you and claim you aren't good enough to be around them."

"Some of them may think like that Dean, but not all of them do. Mason's from a well off family and he doesn't act like that. Reid and the others don't either."

"Yeah well Mason wasn't raised like them and how do you know they won't when they're around those other people?"

"Because we're around their kids everyday in school."

"Well how do you know his parents will like you?" Dean got me there. That was a fear I had going into this. What if Reid's parents didn't like me and told him to end it with me? Would he do it or tell them to piss off?

"I don't," I said leaning against the Impala. We stood there for a minute or two. "That's what is making me so nervous about this Dean." He put his arm around me and pulled me into a side hug. My arms wrapped around his waist as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Lil' Bit. I shouldn't be doing this to you. You've got enough to worry about without me adding to it." I smiled.

"You're not adding to it Dean." He nodded his head and kissed mine again.

"So we really have to go to this shindig, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't look so down Dean. According to Reid it's being catered." His head perked up at the mention of food. "And I'm sure there will be plenty of women for you to charm." His smile turned into a mischievous grin. I knew that would get him.

"Alright Lil' Bit, you convinced me. Now let's go get the girls," he said, referring to Sam and Mason. I chuckled and shook my head as he led me back into the shop. Sam had been talking to Caleb and Mason was paying for their tuxes when we walked in. Dean made his way over to Mason and I headed to the dress side. Sam had obviously seen the look on Dean's face and turned to me.

"What did you say that got him in a good mood?"

"I told him there would be women and food at the party."

"Ah." He looked in Dean's direction. "Figures," he said smiling down at me.

"Hey, I can't help I know my boys' weaknesses." I smirked at him and he laughed.

"Very true." We stood there talking to Caleb when Kate and Sarah finally came out carrying their dress selection.

"Oh good you done with them. Now we can get started on you," Kate said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into a dressing room, Sarah following behind. "We already found some dresses we think would look good on you." I looked at Kate's excited face and then to the dresses. I groaned. There were at least seven they had pulled for me. I turned back to them. Kate gave me a stern look and Sarah was trying to hide her smile.

"Its better if you don't fight her on this Addison." Kate nodded her agreement with Sarah's statement.

"Fine." I grabbed a dress. "Get out," I told them. Once they were out I changed into the first dress. I could hear my brothers still talking to Caleb. Thankfully we were towards the back of the dressing room and they couldn't see the dresses. I would just open the door and Kate and Sarah would give me their opinion. They had turned down the first six.

As I put on the seventh one, I was beginning to think that perhaps this was a mistake. I looked in the mirror. The dress was black and low cut, both in the front and back. There was no way I'd be able to wear a bra with it, but I guess that didn't really matter since the cups in the dress held me up. It was cinched a little under my chest and flowed out from there. If remembered correctly Kate had called it an empire waist.

I opened the door and they both just looked at me with wide eyes. I sighed exasperated and began to close the door when Sarah grabbed it. I looked at her oddly and Kate grabbed my hand once again. I realized she was dragging me out to the guys and I tried to pull back, but it was no use. Sarah was right behind me. I was being pushed and pulled in one direction. Kate cleared her throat and the guys turned to look at us as they shoved me in front of them. Caleb just smiled at me. I looked to see my brothers' reactions. All of their eyes had widened in shock. Mason's mouth curved into a huge smile while Dean's and Sam's hung open. I flew past Kate and Sarah, slamming the dressing room door closed.

"Addison!!" I heard Kate and Sarah's calls, but they weren't getting closer meaning they will still standing with the guys. I started taking the dress off, trying not to rip it in my upset state. I knew this was a stupid idea. There was no way in hell I would be able to fit into Reid's world. I can't believe I was dumb enough to even attempt it. The zipper got stuck and I fought back the tears of frustration. As I tried to get it down without ripping the dress, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Addison," Mason called from the other side.

"Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Come on Pup. Open up." I sighed in frustration and opened the door, taking a seat on the bench in the room. Mason walked in and shut it behind him. He stood there looking down at me. "Come on Pup, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad, huh? What about the looks Dean and Sam gave me? What about you? You wanted to laugh." He smiled down at me.

"I didn't want to laugh Pup."

"Yeah right." He sat down next to me.

"I didn't." He sighed. "It's just….you've grown so much. You're not the little girl in pigtails that followed me and the Winchesters around all the time. You've become a beautiful young woman. I guess we just never wanted to acknowledge it. Seeing you in that dress though, there is no denying it. It also makes me realize how much of your life I've missed out on." He brushed my hair behind my ears and the tears off my face. I looked at him. Mason always had a way with words. The way he was looking at me right now, made me think of our dad. He had that look on his face the first time I beat Dean in sparring. "Dad and your mom would be so proud of you." I gave him a watery smile and he wrapped me into a hug.

"You know it's not your fault you weren't there."

"I know Pup." He rubbed my back. "Still doesn't make it any easier." He pulled back and wiped the rest of the tears from my face. "If you think our reactions were bad I'd hate to know what you'll think when that boy sees you in this."

"He has a name you know." I tried to glare at him, fighting back a smile. I know he was just picking on me. He smiled.

"I know, but he has to earn the right of me calling him by it." I chuckled and shook my head. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head. "There's that smile. Come on." He stood up and reached for my hand. "Let's get this dress fitted so the Winchesters and I can scare your boy for looking at you the wrong way."

"Mason," I said sternly. His smile got bigger.

"What? You didn't think we would actually make it easy on the kid did you?" I shook my head. It was going to be a long night Thursday, for Reid and for me. I was going to have to watch my brothers and make sure they stayed out of trouble. By the time they finished fitting all three of us it was going on six-thirty. I told the guys I was going back to the dorms. We were climbing into Caleb's car when Dean grabbed my arm.

"Can you wait a minute?," he asked Caleb.

"Sure man." Dean and I walked over to the Impala. Mason and Sam were next to it. Dean popped the trunk and we gathered by him.

"What's going on Dean?," Sam asked. Dean took a look around before opening the secret compartment. Mason quickly turned to keep a lookout. Sam closed in beside me and kept glancing up to the front of the car. He dug around for a moment before he pulled out something small wrapped in a cloth. He handed it to me. "Keep this on you at all times." I pulled the cloth back to revel a small handheld gun. One that I could easily hide on me at school.

"Dean, I…"

"Lil' Bit please. If that asshole gets the drop on you again you use this, _please_." He was pleading with me. I looked to Sam and Mason. They said nothing, but I could tell that they agreed with Dean, even after our earlier discussion. _"Please."_ If I asked him to get on his knees he probably would if it meant I would take the gun.

"Fine."

"Thank you." He grabbed me into a hug and placed a kiss on my forehead. He reached back in and pulled out the bullets for it. I slipped them into my pocket and tucked the gun into the pocket of Reid's jacket. After hugging the guys, I walked back to Caleb's Mustang and we headed back to Spencer. When we got there Reid was standing on the steps smoking. He tossed the cigarette on the ground when we got to him.

"Hey Tex." He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head. "What's wrong?" A confused look on his face.

"I'm not kissing you after you've been smoking."

"Oh come on Tex." He threw his hands in the air and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry, but is a disgusting habit and I don't want to kiss an ashtray." Caleb, Sarah, and Kate started laughing. He glared at them and then turned back to me.

"Are you going to tell me to stop?" I shook my head.

"No. If you want to smoke you can smoke. Just don't expect to be kissing me after you have."

"Fine." He crossed his arms and pouted. When we turned to head inside I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kate gave him a mint and he made a show of popping it into his mouth. We got to my room and stood outside my door alone. Sarah and Kate's room was down the other wing of the hall and they had all headed that way. I opened the door and we walked in. I took the gun out of my pocket and tucked it away in my desk drawer.

"What's that?"

"The guys want me to carry a gun at all times incase Chase tries something again."

"Are you going to be carrying it to class?" I shook my head.

"No. The last thing I need is the police coming here because I took a gun to class. I figure I'm always around at least one of you so I'll be okay. I'll only take it when I head off campus." He smiled a little and wrapped his arm around me.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah I met up with the guys at the diner. They ordered for me."

"You up for some dessert?" I looked at him quizzically, trying to decide what type of dessert he meant.

"What type?" He smirked at me.

"The actual kind of dessert, but maybe we can have the other kind later tonight." I gave him my best seductive smile. Slowly I walked up to him and gave him a slow, sensual kiss. His arms came around my waist and pulled me tight against him.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." He smiled devishly at me, then lightly smacked my ass.

"Go change then."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked at him finally taking in his clothes. He had changed again. He wore a pair of black jeans, a deep blue button up shirt that really brought out his eyes, and a black sports jacket. His hair was neatly combed and he had his gloves on. "Oh. What exactly do I need to wear?"

"Well let's see." He walked over to my closet. After a bit he pulled out my only black skirt that came to my knees and flared out and a deep green boat neck top that Jo had given me for a birthday present a year ago that I never wore. "Try these." I went to change in the bathroom and Reid just chuckled. I knew he found it amusing. I came out tugging my shirt the rest of the way down. He glanced at my exposed stomach and licked his lips, making a blush rise to my face.

"How'd the whole tux situation go?," he asked as he lay on my bed.

"As well as could be expected."

"That bad, huh?"

"Sam was good and this is nothing new for Mason. Dean was the problem."

"How'd you handle it?"

"I just told him there would be food and women there and he perked right up."

"You do know most of the women are either going to be married or old right?"

"I figured so, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I smirked at him as I dug around for the flats I had worn at the party. _Guess I'm going to have to get heels for Thursday._ I felt hands slip onto my hips and finger the waist of my skirt.

"You're a bad little girl Tex." Reid leaned down next to my ear. "Am I going to have to spank you?" he whispered huskily, grabbing my ass to emphasize his point. I leaned back and pressed my body into his.

"Maybe," I replied breathlessly. "But first you have to feed me," I said and walked away form him. I heard him groan as I grabbed his jacket. I turned to him and smiled.

"Tease," he said while adjusting himself.

"You like it." He crossed the distance between us in three long strides.

"Just as long as you don't tease me too long baby." He rubbed his nose against mine and his hands began to roam. I was willing to forget the dessert and move right to my bed when he stepped back. A smirk firmly planted on his face. "Two can play that game Tex. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door as I groaned in protest. I had only one thing on my mind and it didn't involve going out.

"Reid where are we going?," I asked as he drove into downtown.

"You'll see." I obviously wasn't going to get a straight answer from him, so I just settled on finding a good radio station and staring out the window. He grabbed my hand and kissed it causing me to smile and turn back to him. He smiled back at me and continued to drive, holding my hand all the way. It was a quarter after seven when we pulled up to a small Italian restaurant in another town.

"What you don't want to be seen with me?," I asked teasingly. He kissed my hand and got out of the car, rushing to my side to hold open the door. I smiled, completely enjoying his gentlemanly acts.

"No," he said as he locked the car and placed his arm back around my waist. "I just figured this way we wouldn't be interrupted." He stopped and turned me towards him. Placing a soft kiss on my lips, he then rested his forehead on mine. "I just want you all to myself tonight." I kissed him again and we went inside. It was a quaint little restaurant with a dance floor in the middle.

Reid told the gentleman the name of the reservation and we were led to the back to a secluded corner table. When we got there I realized how much Reid had planned this. There were rose petals lying across the table. The man who seated us pulled out a small retractable wall that was decorated with beautiful flowers. Reid held out my chair for me. Once we were seated, menus were placed in front of us.

"So was this why you didn't come with us today?"

"Mostly," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, a small smile playing on his lips. "I did have to actually make sure my mom didn't go crazy with the planning, but I had been thinking about doing this since yesterday. With everything that has been and will be going on, I figured we could use a nice relaxing night together. Do you like it?" He looked up at me, his eyes hopeful that I truly enjoyed his surprise.

"I love it." I reached out for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No one has ever done something like this for me." A look of relief showed on his face. "I only wish you had told me earlier. I wouldn't have eaten at the diner with the guys."

"No worries Tex. We can just order some dessert."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but…"

"Then order some food. Maybe I'll just pick off of yours a little and then we can get dessert." I gave him a look saying that he was not to argue with me. He nodded his head in defeat and ordered. While we waited, Reid insisted on a dance, but didn't take me out to the dance floor. Instead we danced by ourselves in our little area. Our second date was turning out great.

We finished with dinner and dessert and headed back to Ipswich. He spent the night with me and it took everything I had to be quiet. I think he was struggling too. With the rumors going around, everyone already assumed we were sleeping together, but I didn't want someone to hear us and it get back to my brothers. I had a feeling there were a lot of girls that would do that to separate us, like Missy.

The next day was pretty usual. Classes were normal. The tension was still there when we got to the library, but strangely enough Chase wasn't there. Missy made sure to try and flirt with Reid, but he kept blowing her off. It got to the point that he told her off, saying that he had a girlfriend and he would never mess it up for a slut like her. We were already in the library so it was quiet, but the groups had been softly talking to each other. As soon as Reid said that everything went dead silent. Missy's face turned red from embarrassment and she stormed out. I felt a bit bad that she had been humiliated in front of so many people and that it would be around the school by the end of the day, but I also felt glad that Reid had finally put her in her place.

After classes were over I was dragged back into town with Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Pogue. Reid had managed to get a detention for his little outburst and wasn't able to come with us to pick up our dresses. Once we had the dresses Kate and Sarah forced me into a shoe store, where I was forced into heels. Thankfully they were only about three inches. Any higher and I would face plant at the party.

We ran into the guys as they were picking up their tuxes and I gave them my things, having decided that I would get ready at the house tomorrow night. It was mainly to make sure they showed up, but also because Reid would have to be at his house as soon as school was out. Kate said they would help me with my hair before I headed home. When we got back Reid was waiting for me in my room, watching TV.

"Where did you get the TV?"

"I bought it for you so we could watch movies," he said holding up three DVDs.

"Reid." I rubbed my temples. I did _not _want him buying me things, especially when they were expensive.

"Are you feeling alright Tex?" His voice sounded concerned. He got up and walked to me. Taking my head in his hands, he replaced my hands with his and continued to massage them.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day. I'm not much for this shopping thing, especially for fancy things."

"I'm sorry." He placed a light kiss on my forehead. I just shrugged my shoulders. I turned to look at the TV to see what he had been watching. It was some cartoon with a talking dog and angry baby.

"I really wish you hadn't done that."

"Done what?" He looked at me quizzically. I motioned to the TV.

"That."

"It's nothing Tex."

"I don't want you spending that kind of money on me. I don't want you spending money on me at all."

"You didn't seem to mind the dinner last night."

"I mean I don't want you buying me gifts Reid." I walked out of his embrace and over to my dresser. "I mean I can't exactly take this with me. I live in motel rooms. These are pretty standard in them." I turned back to him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I'll keep it safe until you get a more permanent residence. Besides it's not like I'm going to run out anytime soon." I glared at him and the smirk fell off of his face. I really didn't want him to emphasize that we were from two completely different worlds. I thought about it enough on my own. He sighed and began rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Tex, I did it because I wanted to. I want to be able to sit in here with you and watch a movie or show. So just accept it because I'm not taking it back." He smiled at me and I fought mine back. "I want to spend money on you." He took my hands and started placing kisses on them. "Let me spoil you a little." _Why does he have to look at me like that? It worse then Sam's puppy eyes. _

"Damn you Garwin," I muttered. He just smiled, knowing he was getting his way. "Fine just this once, but don't do it again." I jabbed my finger into his chest to emphasize my point. It was futile though. I knew I would cave again and so did he. What was it about him that made me give up so easily?

"Good." He kissed my nose and walked over to the bed, picking up the DVDs. "I'm going to go pop some popcorn. Pick out a movie and get comfortable." He waltzed out the door whistling and I looked at the movies in my hand. Two of them were action movies and one was a chick flick. I realized he was trying to be nice with that one.

The last movie I had seen that could be labeled a chick flick was The Notebook. The only reason I went was because Ellen wouldn't let Jo go unless she took me. Turned out she was meeting up with some of her friends for a group date. It pretty much sucked for me. I have to admit I like the movie, but I would never tell my brothers that. I would never hear the end of it from Dean. I decided on one of the action movies that involved a bank robbery. I was looking for the DVD player when I noticed it was built into the TV. I put the movie in then changed into my pajamas. Just as I was pulling my shirt on Reid walked in the door.

"Damn, I missed the show. Think I can have a replay?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and took the popcorn from him. I sat on my bed next to the wall. I propped one of my pillows against the headboard and leaned back. Reid climbed in after me doing the same. It was funny how we already had our positions in bed figured out.

"So which one did you pick?," he asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth. I shrugged my shoulders and ate a few pieces myself.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He groaned and I knew he thought it was the chick flick. He picked up the remote and started the movie. When the opening sequence started he looked down at me.

"Thank you." He kissed me.

"You're welcome. Why did you choose a chick flick anyway?"

"Wanted to stay in your good graces." His attention turning back to the movie.

"Well just so you know I don't really watch them often, if ever." He nodded his head, fully engrossed in the movie. Halfway through the movie I laid my head on his shoulder and before the credits started I was asleep. I was startled awake in the middle of the night. I looked around my dark room, straining to hear anything abnormal. All I heard was my rapid breathing and the soft breathing of Reid, who had fallen asleep as well. I glanced around once more and laid back. Reid's arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"You okay Tex?," he asked sleepily. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." He kissed the top of my head and tightened his hold.

"Well nothing's going to get you while I'm around." He kissed the top of my head again. "Go back to sleep." It didn't take me long to do that. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the soft sound of his breathing, and the beating of his heart easily lulled me into a peaceful sleep. The next day Reid was tense. I understood why, I only wish I knew what I could do to help him. In math I realized I hadn't gotten him a present.

"What do you want for your birthday?," I asked as we walked to biology. He looked down giving me a seductive smile.

"I can think of a few things," he said licking his lips.

"I'm serious Reid."

"You think I'm not." I narrowed my eyes and he sighed. "You don't have to get me anything Tex."

"You better think of something you want because if you don't you might not like what you get," I said turning to Tyler. "See you after class Tyler."

"Bye guys."

"Come on Tex," Reid started as we sat at our lab table. "I don't want you to get me anything. Being my girlfriend is the best gift you could give me." I smiled at him.

"That was cheesy as hell Garwin." He rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Just think about it. _Please._" I batted my eyelashes at him. He scrunched up his face.

"Alright Tex I'll think about. Just don't do that again, girls like Missy bat their eyes." He leaned in close to me. "And you are _so _much better than them." He kissed my cheek quickly, just as the teacher walked in. Class went as usual and when we got to lunch Kate and Sarah informed us we would be going off campus to eat. Lunch was a full hour and they wanted to get a few more things before the party. Caleb and Sarah took his Mustang while the rest of us piled into Tyler's Hummer. When we got to town Kate grabbed me and Sarah and informed the guys we would be right back.

"Kate you are _not _going anywhere without one of us." Pogue's face was contorted in anger. Hell all of them looked angry that Kate would put us in danger.

"Fine, let's go Tyler," she said grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging us up the street. The others made to follow "Don't even think about it. Tyler can protect us. You three just go wait in the diner." Reid opened his mouth to protest. "Go," Kate said sternly. Reid stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Tex?" Before I could say anything Kate's hand was over my mouth.

"Don't even try to sway her Reid. Believe me when I say you'll thank me later." She then grabbed my hand to make sure I followed her and dragged me and Tyler down the street, Sarah following dutifully behind. I looked behind me for Reid's help, but Caleb was pushing him and Pogue towards the diner. Something told me he was in on this. We went about seven stores down and crossed the street. Kate finally stopped when we got to the corner. I looked up and then looked at my friends. Tyler's face had gone red and I couldn't blame him. I wasn't exactly comfortable with this either. Leave it to Kate to make us go shopping for underwear.

"Come on we have to hurry up so we can eat and get back for class." Kate yanked me in and Sarah pushed a stuttering Tyler in. We went towards the back, which seemed to be where the racier stuff was. Tyler managed to stay up towards the front near the counter. He kept his head down. I think he was going to be red for the rest of the day.

"Why are we here Kate?," I asked as she held up a black and red piece of cloth, and I do mean cloth. There was no way it would cover anything.

"_We_ are here to find something to entice our men, you especially."

"What are you talking about?" I made a face at the green negligee that Kate held up to me. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I mean its Reid's birthday. The best present you could give him is you." She smiled slyly at me. "Now we just have to find the right wrapping paper." My mouth was hanging open in shock while Sarah laughed. I know Tyler had heard what Kate said and I was sure if he could leave he would.

"I don't think I've ever heard it phrased that way before Kate," Sarah said after she had finished laughing. She grabbed a white baby doll top and panty set.

"Well if you think about it it's true. I mean he is going to be taking it off of you so it's like he's unwrapping his present."

"Alright stop right there." I held up my hand.

"She's right Kate. Look at poor Tyler." We all turned to see Tyler mumbling and redder than a tomato.

"Ok, ok I'll stop. We're still getting something though." I shook my head and wandered around, seeing if anything caught my eye. Of course something did. I picked up a pair of dark blue boy shorts with a black lace trim from a rack. The matching bra was right next to it. I was getting ready to put it back when it was torn from my hands.

"This is perfect," Kate said, her eyes lighting up. "Reid's mouth will hit the floor when he sees you in this." I opened my mouth to inform her I wasn't buying it, but as usual she cut me off. "You are getting this Addison Cooper, even if I have to buy it for you myself. Now get your size and we can go pay." I then noticed that they had their selections already. Kate had gone for the black and red piece while Sarah had gone for a deep purple baby doll set. _Well, laundry day is going to be awkward. _Once we paid for the items we headed back to the diner, much to Tyler's relief. Kate took my bag and put it in hers.

"We don't want him to see his present too early." We got back to the diner, quickly ate, and got back to school. Class flew by pretty quickly and when I walked out of the locker room Reid was there in his usual spot. We walked back to the dorms in silence. In fact he had been quiet since lunch. I knew he was going to leave shortly to head home and get ready. We entered my room and I tossed my bag on the chair as he reclined on my bed. I crawled over him to lie down and put my head on his shoulder.

"What time do we need to be there?"

"My dad said they want to meet you before the party. It starts at seven and dinner is served at seven-thirty, so I would say be there around six. That way there is enough time for them to finish their stupid interrogation."

"They're just trying to keep you guys safe." He scoffed.

"Please Tex. I see my mom maybe six times a year at most. I see my dad even less."

"That doesn't mean they don't care about you. They just want to make sure the secret stays a secret and their families aren't in danger."

"You are too sweet for your own good Tex." I tilted my head up to smile at him and he kissed me. After a couple of minutes we broke the kiss and I laid my head back down. He ran his fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

"So did you figure out what you wanted for a present?"

"Yeah." I sat up, propping myself over him with my elbow on one side and my hand on the other.

"Well? What is it?" He turned his head to look up at me. Taking his hand he gently stroked my cheek. I could see that he wasn't sure about his request. It was like he was afraid I would reject it. Not only would I not reject it, but for some strange reason it felt like I couldn't. Like I could never deny him anything he asked of me. I stared back at him, pleading with my eyes for him to answer me. "Reid," I said softly.

"I want you there." I looked at him confused.

"Where?"

"At my ascension. I want you there with me. I don't care what any of our fathers or Caleb says, I just want you to be there for me." A strong feeling swelled within me. It meant a great deal to me that he wanted me there for one of the biggest moments in his life. Looking back into his eyes I could see the fear. Not fear that I would reject him, but fear about what tonight would bring. I had heard enough from Caleb and Tyler to know that Reid was walking a thin line. He knew it as well. He was scared he would become addicted or worse not make it through.

"Okay," I whispered. He looked at me with relief and happiness in his eyes.

"What?"

"I said okay I'll be there,. No matter what. Even if they tell me I can't, I'll find a way." His smile lit up his face and it was the first smile that had reached his eyes all day. I had noticed how nervous he had been about tonight, but I truly had no clue on how to ease his conscious. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled me on to my back, kissing me. He pulled back for a minute, rubbing his nose against mine and let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you Addison." I smiled up at him, my boyfriend. It was still such a foreign word to my vocabulary, but yet it felt right.

"You're welcome Reid." He brought his lips back to mine and we kissed until there was a knock at the door. Caleb and the girls had shown up. Reid kissed me one last time before he headed back to his parent's house and I went with the girls. Caleb was guarding us while the others went to meet their dads. By the time Kate finally finished with me I was ready to get the hell out of there and far, far away from her. If I didn't, Pogue would have to start looking for a new girlfriend.

I called Dean and he came to pick me up. I went back to my room and grabbed my dress as well as a bag of clothes for tonight and my uniform for tomorrow. Reid had called and told me their fathers wouldn't be sticking around for his ascension and that his mother was going to Germany with his father right after the party. When Caleb heard this he insisted that Reid stay at his place. He knew Reid would be weakened after the ordeal and wanted to make sure he was safe. That also meant that I was staying there as well.

Sarah said she would take my stuff to the house and put it in Reid's room. When she saw my questioning glance, she informed me that each of the guys had their own room at each of their parent's house. I nodded my head. It made sense. Kate told me that she would give me my purchase back tomorrow. She stated clearly that I was to wear them for Reid's party Saturday night. With that, I climbed into the Impala and Dean took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dean, let's go!" I was standing at the stairs waiting for Dean. Mason was fixing his tie in the mirror and Sam was leaning against the wall.

"This is ridiculous," Sam said. He started up the stairs. "Dean." Before Sam was half way up, the man in question appeared at the top of the stairs. He held his bowtie in his hands and a scowl on his face.

"How the hell are you supposed to do this damn thing?," he asked shaking it in my face once he was in front of me.

"Give it here Dean." Mason took the bowtie from him and put it together. "It's not that hard mate." He chuckled as Dean shot him a murderous glare.

"Yuck it up rich boy, at least you don't feel like you're about to march down the aisle to you're doom." He pulled on the tie like it was choking him to death.

"Quit being overdramatic Dean. It's not that bad. In fact y'all look quite dashing," I said as I straightened his tie.

"Why does that stupid boyfriend of yours need this fancy party anyway? Why can't he be like a normal kid turning eighteen and have a wild party with booze and girls?" He stopped fidgeting with his tux, realizing what he had just said. All three looked at me and I fought back the smile. _Guess I shouldn't tell them about Saturday then._ I decided to break the silence.

"I told you before, his parents are throwing this party. He wants to be stuck in a tux about as much as you do." Sam and Dean snorted. Of course Dean just couldn't leave it alone. He had to keep on picking.

"By the way, why does he have that stupid earring? What guy honestly wants to get his ear pierced?" I was about to answer when Mason cut me off.

"Doesn't that mean he's gay?" Dean looked at Mason. He turned to me with a huge smile, teeth and all, and a devilish glint in his eye.

"You know, I think it does." I hate it when they tag team.

"A guy having a piercing does not make him gay," I ground out. I was trying to reign in my outburst, knowing that was exactly what they were trying to get.

"You sure Pup? I could've sworn…"

"_He's not gay!!"_

"Nowadays I think it means the kid is just trying to be a badass." _Damnit Sam._ I gave him a look that said 'you're supposed to be on my side.' His look said 'yeah right.'

"Guys, can't you just be nice you just be nice to him?"

"No," they said in unison and smiled at me. Their minds were all on the same wavelength and that wasn't good. It meant they would be a handful at the party.

"Let's just go." I stormed out, the three of them following behind me with smug looks on their faces. _Stupid brothers._ We pulled up to Reid's a little before six. It was easy enough to find since the guys all lived on the same street. The place was huge, even bigger than Caleb's I think. It had an old colonial look to it, porch columns and all. There was a large garage set off to the right side, which looked to house at least six cars. Dean parked over by the garage. We got out and headed to the front door. Dean kept fidgeting.

"Stupid penguin suit," he mumbled. We got to the door and Sam rang the doorbell. I slapped Dean's hands away so I could straighten his tie. "They better have pie," he said just as the door opened to reveal an older woman. She looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Addison." She extended her hand and I took it. "I'm Reid's mother, Meredith Garwin. Please come in." We followed her into the entryway. I took in her appearance. She had blonde hair a little bit darker than Reid's, but I was guessing that he got his pale complexion from her. She was shorter than me, but not by much and she carried herself with an air of supreme confidence. I was suddenly even more nervous than I had been in the car. She seemed nice, but I had learned appearances could be deceiving. I found myself really hoping that this woman liked me.

"I take it you are her brothers?" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in question.

"Yes ma'am," they all said at the same time.

"This is Mason Cooper, Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester," I said introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you. If you will follow me I will take you to the study where we are all gathered." She turned and headed down the hall and to the left stopping at the fourth door on the right. I swallowed the lump on my throat as she raised her hand to the doorknob. Sam saw my nervousness and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a thankful smile and Mrs. Garwin opened the door. We entered to see many eyes on us. Six sets I was completely comfortable with. It was the other seven that sent shivers through me. I looked over to Reid seeking his comforting gaze. I watched his eyes roam over me. His eyes finally reached mine as a smile spread over his face. He walked over to us.

"You look beautiful Tex," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Guys." He nodded to my brothers. He took my hand and turned to the rest of the group. "Addison, I'd like you to meet the rest of the Covenant. You've already met my mother." She nodded and gave me a smile. "This is my father Joseph Garwin." Reid was almost the spitting image of his father. The same light blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. They were almost the same height even, except I think Reid was a couple of inches taller.

"Next to them are Tyler's parents, Glenn and Rosalind Simms." Tyler was built like his father, but had his mother's kind eyes and dark hair. "Then there are Pogue's parents, Wayne and Beatrice Parry." Pogue definitely got his hair from his mother. It was the same dishwater blonde. His father was just as tall as him with the same eyes. "And of course, you met Caleb's mother earlier."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Danvers."

"Likewise my dear," she said before taking a drink of her amber liquid.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Addison Cooper and her brothers. Mason Cooper and Dean and Sam Winchester." Everybody shook hands and we all settled into the seats in the room. Reid sat next to me on a plush, leather couch, his hand refusing to let mine go. Sam and Dean sat down on the other side of me and Mason took a seat in the chair next to Reid. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate all took a seat on another couch, while Tyler sat in a chair on Sam's side. Their parents took seats in the chairs across from us.

"So our sons tell us that you four are hunters of the supernatural," Mr. Garwin said.

"Yes sir," Dean said in his solider like tone.

"They also informed us you are here investigating the recent disappearances. Tell me have you discovered the culprit?," Mr. Parry asked. He seemed to be looking down his nose at us. It was like he thought we were nothing but garbage.

"Well we don't know who or what is behind it sir," Sam said in a polite voice. I could always count on Sammy and Mason to remain calm and collected during questioning. Dean was still fidgeting but it seemed to be more in irritation at how they were looking at us. In all honesty, it was really only the Parry's. The Simms seemed to be extremely nice, exactly like their son. Mrs. Danvers was too far into her drink to really care, besides she had already heard our story. Reid's mother had a thrilled look in her eye when she looked at me and Reid. Mr. Garwin was the most difficult to read. I wasn't sure if he held us in the same opinion as Mr. Parry or not. He might just be giving us a chance for the sake of his son.

"We do know, however, that whatever it is has focused on your sons," Mason informed them.

"What do you mean?," Mrs. Simms asked, a shocked and worried expression covering her face.

"Well we've determined that all the kids had some minor connection with them and now that the Williams girl has gone missing, we think it might be upping its game." All the mothers looked horrified that their baby boys were in danger from an unknown assailant.

"Does that mean the girls are in danger as well?," Mrs. Garwin asked, looking at each of us.

"We believe so," Sam answered. He had thankfully cut Dean's response off.

"What exactly are you doing to prevent this?," Mr. Parry asked.

"We're keeping the girls with one of us at all times," Caleb cut in.

"Have you come up with any theories?," Mr. Simms asked. Dean scoffed.

"Theories, yeah we got a few, but none of them have panned out."

"What Dean means to say," I shot a glare at him and turned back to our audience, "is that there has been no helpful evidence to back anything up. Each of the sites, according to police reports, was wiped clean. It's almost like nothing happened at all."

"Absolutely nothing?," Mrs. Parry asked in surprise.

"Not one thing was out of place. Whatever it is knows how to cover its tracks," Sam said.

"Do you think it could be the Collins boy?," Mr. Garwin asked. Everyone looked to Reid, knowing that if it was Chase he was after Reid's power.

"We're not sure, but we're not ruling out the possibility. Especially since…"

"Since the little bastard is after _our_ sister," Dean bit out, interrupting Sam.

"He's developed an obsession with her. We think he is trying to use her to get to Reid like he used Sarah and Kate on me and Pogue," Caleb said.

"He has already attacked her three times," Tyler piped up.

"He won't get another chance," Reid and Dean barked out at the same time. _My_ _two pitbulls_, I thought smiling to myself.

"Yes well, our sons have told us your story as it was told to them by your sister," Mr. Garwin said. "I see no reason not to trust you as of yet. You have made know threats to our families, but I do expect you to keep our secret to yourselves." The four of us nodded. "Very good. Now, it is getting late and we have a party to attend. Shall we?" At that all the parents stood and headed for the door.

"Oh and we do expect to be kept informed about the situation and any new discoveries you come across," Mr. Parry said before he and his wife followed the rest out the door.

"Well, it could've been worse," Tyler said with a shrug of his shoulders and a small smile playing on his face.

"Honestly, I was expecting a deeper inquisition," Sam said. Reid scoffed.

"Just wait until the party. They'll probably find someway to get you alone and grill you."

"Reid," Caleb warned.

"I don't know man, they seem to trust us more. Maybe they'll let them be," Pogue added. Reid rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Well birthday boy, we shouldn't keep your guests waiting," Caleb said giving Reid a pat on the back. Reid groaned and threw his head back into the couch.

"How about you guys go down and Tex and I will stay here?" The look in his eyes told me exactly what he wanted to do.

"The _hell_ you are," Dean hollered out. "I got stuck in this damn thing because of you." He pointed at Reid. "If I have to suffer so do you, you little twerp." Reid looked scared. _Damnit Dean._

"Don't worry, once he gets food he won't be such a grumpy bear." I smiled at Dean, but my eyes were telling him he better start behaving.

"Watch it Lil' Bit." There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Garwin poked her head in.

"You all better get out here. There are guests to be entertained." She stood there waiting for us. Reid, Dean, Sam, and I finally stood up. The rest had gotten up when the parents had left. We made our way out in the hall and to the large den area. Reid was by my side and kept introducing me as his girlfriend. The smile on my face was really starting to hurt, but I couldn't hold it back when he said those two words.

Sam had gotten into a conversation with one of Mr. Garwin's associates that handled his legal affairs. I wasn't surprised at how excited Sam got when the man started rattling off legal jargon. Mason and Dean had found two women close to their age and were busy keeping them company. After a whirlwind of greetings and pleasantries, it was time for dinner. I had never expected this grand of a meal. There were five courses, much to Dean's enjoyment and they even had pie for dessert. Dean was definitely in a better mood now.

I, unfortunately, wasn't sitting next to Reid. The Sons and their families were at the head of the table. The girls and I were sitting next to my brothers. Kate and Sarah sat between Sam and Mason, while I sat between Mason and Dean. Reid continually looked my way and kept sending me bored looks as well as little smirks and hints with his eyes. After dinner, we went out back where a large dance floor and band had been set up. Mr. and Mrs. Garwin got up to give their speech to Reid. Reid smiled, but I could see he was faking it. He hugged his parents and thanked them before returning to me. His mother informed everyone that instead of presents, they would like everyone to donate money to a cause of Reid's choice. Reid picked cancer research.

The rest of the party was dancing and talking. Reid dragged me out onto the floor and taught me how to waltz. I was honestly surprised he knew how to. When I asked about it, he informed me that he and the others had been forced into ballroom dancing lessons by their mothers when they were twelve. Mason also took a couple of dances with me as well as Sam. I didn't even know he knew anything about ballroom dancing. He told me Jessica had taught him a little. Dean on the other hand wasn't as graceful. I was having a hard enough time in my heels and it didn't help when he seemed to constantly step on my feet.

By about ten thirty people started filtering out. I waved as my brothers drove off. I had a hell of a time convincing them I was spending the night with Kate and Sarah. Technically it wasn't a lie. They were going to be at Caleb's as well. It wasn't my fault they neglected to ask where we were staying and who else was going to be there. Once everyone was gone, Caleb brought in a couple of bags. He gave me mine and Reid showed me to his room so I could change. Of course Reid insisted on changing in the room with me. It took everything I had to get him to get dressed and let me do the same. I have to say when that boy has something in his sights he is _very _determined to get it. We were sitting in the den at eleven-twenty fully clothed. Reid's mood had turned to frustration since Caleb decided to interrupt us as I was giving in. Reid's parents had taken off shortly after the last guest had left. The rest of their parents had gone as well, leaving all of us alone.

After Reid and Caleb argued for a while about me going, we were piled in the Hummer. Caleb still was unhappy, but Tyler, Kate, and Sarah had backed us up. Pogue had even said he saw no harm in it. I could understand why Caleb was hesitant. They weren't sure that Chase wouldn't try to attack during the process. Reid, though, was adamant and Pogue told Caleb that he didn't think Chase would try that.

"He would be outnumbered man," he had said. It was then decided that Kate and Sarah would come as well since they couldn't be left unprotected. We made our way to site where Putnam Barn had once stood. Tyler had told me only a few pieces were left standing since Caleb's battle with Chase. I asked why they had decided to all receive their power there and Caleb told me that it just felt right. As we got closer to our destination, I could feel Reid tensing beside me. His leg was bouncing and he kept drumming his fingers on his leg. I grabbed his hand, hoping to easy his nerves. He smiled gratefully at me and grasped it tightly.

When we finally arrived at the site, clouds had started to cover the sky, hiding the bright full moon. We climbed out and stood on the edge of the property. The time ticked away as a slight drizzle began to fall. I shivered a little and Reid came up behind me to wrap one arm just above my chest and the other around my stomach. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You okay baby?" I nodded my head and moved my hands to grip his arm. I was nervous and was struggling not to let Reid see it. I knew if he did it would only make him feel worse and he would tell me I could leave if I wanted. I couldn't do that to him though. I could tell he not only wanted me here, but somewhere deep down it felt like he needed me to be here.

"So when does it happen?," I asked holding onto his arm tighter. He removed his arm around my stomach to look at his cellphone.

"About ten minutes." I nodded, afraid to speak.

"We should get you out there Reid," Caleb said coming to stand in front of us.

"Yeah, okay." Reid let go of me and turned me to face him. He brushed some stray hair out of my face and behind my ear. "You know you don't have to be here if you don't want to." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I grabbed his hand and looked him directly in the eye.

"I want to be here for you," I said firmly, so he wouldn't question me. He nodded his head. Leaning down, he gave me a passionate kiss that I returned full force. A throat cleared behind us.

"I'm sorry man, but you've only got a few minutes to get out there," Caleb said. Reid gave a short nod of acknowledgment. Giving me one last kiss, he made his way to the center of the field. The rain started to pour down now. Kate pulled me under the umbrella with her and Sarah. I looked to Caleb and Pogue asking for their reassurance.

"We'll watch out for him Addison," Pogue said. Caleb gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and they both walked out to join Reid in the field. Tyler stayed behind to watch over us, just incase Chase did try something. Reid stood in the center of the ruins. I looked down at my watch.

"Eleven fifty-eight," I muttered. Suddenly lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed. The lightning coursed its way to Reid. "Reid!!" I watched the lighting engulf him and raise him into the air. His arms were thrown out to his sides and his pained screams could be heard over the thunder. I was trying to get to him, but Tyler was holding me back.

"Addison, you can't…oof." With a well placed elbow to his stomach, he let me go. Kate and Sarah called out to me, but the only thing I see or hear was Reid. Pogue intercepted my progress and I began to struggle with him. He lost his footing sending us crashing into the muddy earth. While he was dazed I crawled away, my feet continually slipping as I tried to stand. I finally got my footing when two arms wrapped around me and pulled me against a solid chest.

"_Addison_, _stop_," Caleb bellowed in my ear. I ignored him and increased my efforts for release. I was about to hit him when suddenly I froze. I couldn't move. My arms were stuck at my side and every attempt to move them failed. Caleb released me and came to stand in front of me, his eyes black like an abyss. "You _cannot_ interfere Addison. It could kill both of you." In my state I let Caleb's words sink in. I still had the ability to move my mouth.

"Okay," I responded, but it wasn't good enough for him. He held me bound by his side until Reid changed into a liquid like form and reappeared on the ground. He had landed on his knees and fell forward. He didn't move. "Reid!!" I fought against Caleb's hold until he finally released me. I rushed to Reid's side, falling down onto my knees. I rolled him over onto his back and brushed his rain soaked hair out of his face. Leaning my head down, I determined that, while shallow, he was still breathing.

"Don't you quit on me now Garwin. After all the trouble you went through to get me, you can't give up." I knew I was crying because of that familiar tingle in my nose, but my tears mixed with the rain that fell down.

"Wouldn't dream of it Tex." I heard the soft reply as Reid slowly opened his eyes. "Just as long as you're my naughty nurse." He smirked and I choked on my laugh. No matter what the situation he had to make a sexual comment. I felt someone kneel down next to me. I looked over to see Tyler. Looking up I saw Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah standing on Reid's other side. Reid strained to lift his head a little bit.

"Baby boy," he acknowledged and the let his head fall back to the ground in exhaustion.

"You ever do that to us again Reid and Addison is going to have to get in line to kill you," Tyler said. I could hear the anger and major relief flow through his voice. His best friend, his _brother_ was still alive. Caleb squatted down next to him.

"Let's get you home and warmed up." Reid moved his head barely indicating his consent. I got out of the way as Tyler and Caleb pulled Reid o his feet. Throwing his arms around their shoulders, they took the brunt of his weight and hauled him to the Hummer. Reid tried picking up his feet, but wound up dragging them anyway. Kate and Sarah walked up to me and gave me a hug. We began walking to the vehicles with Pogue right behind us. They had come prepared. As soon as we got to the Hummer, Tyler went to the back and pulled out towels and blankets. After getting most of the mud of I climbed into the vehicle. Reid was leaned up against one of the back doors, his head resting on the window and a blanket wrapped firmly around his cold, tired body. He shifted his eyes to see me getting in and lifted the blanket up.

"Come here baby." I crawled over to him and snuggled against his side. His arm came down and around my shoulder, holding me to him tightly and both of us instantly fell asleep. I was woken up by someone gently shaking me. I looked to my side and saw Tyler.

"We're here Addison." I nodded and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I turned to wake Reid up. I kissed his cheek then leaned up to his ear.

"Reid, baby, wake up. We're at Caleb's." He mumbled a little, but didn't wake. I kissed the corner of his mouth and gently shook him. "Come on. The sooner we get inside the sooner we can get into a nice warm bed." He stirred a little and opened his eyes. He turned his head to me and smirked.

"Bed?"

"Uh huh," I said, knowing where his train of thought had drifted to. He was in no condition for that activity, but I figured I shouldn't burst his bubble. Tyler walked around to his side and opened the door, helping Reid climb out. He was a little bit more stable on his feet, but he still had to lean on Tyler for some support. When we entered the house I saw the other four standing in the entry way with Mrs. Danvers and an older gentleman. He looked at me sternly. I racked my brain trying to figure out who he was, but I couldn't remember any of the guys telling me about him. I made sure to ask one of them about it later.

I followed Tyler and Reid up the stairs and into a bedroom. Tyler hit the lights and I looked at my new surroundings. The walls were painted a deep blue. A king sized four poster bed set against the wall to the left of the door. It was covered in a black comforter, with pillows in cases the same color as the walls. Next to both sides of the bed were little night stands. One held an alarm clock.

To the right of the bed on the adjoining wall was another door. It was opened and the light from the room spilled in to reveal a large bathroom. Across from the door there was a large window with black drapes. The wall opposite the bathroom contained another door, which I assumed was Reid's closet. A little bit further down was a dresser. Next to it sat my bag. Tyler leaned Reid against the wall.

"You should take a warm shower, but I don't know if you could stand by yourself," he said.

"I'll take care of him." Tyler nodded his head and gave Reid a manly hug before leaving the room. I looked at my weakened boyfriend. Even though he had been through hell, he still looked hot. _Damn, am I shallow. I'm starting to turn into Dean._ I went over to him and gripped his hoodie. "Let's get you out of these clothes and into the shower."

"You read my mind Tex." I rolled my eyes and helped him into the bathroom. I started the shower to warm it up and began undressing him. His skin was cold and paler than usual.

"Where do you keep your pajamas?," I asked when I had him down to his boxers. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Dresser, second drawer." I walked out and grabbed a pair of black and blue plaid pajama pants and a white shirt. _I guess he really will like that underwear._ I went to my bag to grab some pajamas.

"Shit," I said a little to loud.

"What's wrong?," Reid called out from the bathroom.

"I forgot my pajamas."

"I've got no problem with you sleeping naked Tex." His voice sounded closer. I turned to see him leaning in the doorway, steam starting to form behind him. I gave him a look and he sighed. "I'm not getting any tonight am I?" I shook my head.

"Reid, you are in no condition for it." He stuck out his bottom lip, but I wouldn't cave this time. He sighed once more before pointing at he dresser again.

"I have some boxers in the top drawer." I opened it and grabbed a pair as well as a gray t-shirt that was in there. I walked back to the bathroom. "At least take a shower with me. I'll be good." I gave him a look that clearly showed I didn't believe him. "Ok, I'll _try _to be good. _Please._" I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine," I said while trying to hold back my smile. It was pointless though. As soon as he smiled at me, I couldn't help but do the same.

"Thank you." He kissed my nose. We finished getting undressed and climbed into the shower. I stepped under the stream to wet my hair. "God you have no idea what you do to me Tex." I looked at him and saw the lust cloud his eyes.

"Come here." I pulled him under with me. I grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair. After rinsing it out, he insisted on doing the same for me. I hated to admit it, but I was getting really turned on by this. I could feel Reid's response as well. We moved onto the soap, he washed me first teasingly. When it was my turn, I was just as much of a tease. He groaned and leaned back against the wall as my hands moved lower. I could see how hard and swollen he was and felt somewhat bad for torturing him so much. So I decided to fix it. I took him into my hands and began to massage his hardened member. He hissed and raised his head off the wall to look at me.

"You don't have to Tex." He struggled to get the words out.

"Shhh, just relax." He let his head fall back to the wall and closed his eyes. I continued my ministrations, alternating the firmness of my grip. He started panting and it wasn't too much longer before he was ready.

"Addison," he growled out as he hit his peak. I kept massaging him until he had finished spurting and stepped back. Looking at him, I saw the relaxed, content smile on his face. He cracked open his eyes and looked at me tiredly.

"Shit Tex, that was _so_ good. Let me repay the favor?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Another time Reid." He was about to protest when I held up my hand. "Consider it part of your birthday present. Now let's get out of here before the water starts to get cold." We rinsed off quickly and climbed out. I grabbed two bath towels and gave one to Reid. We dried off and got dressed. Reid refused to put on his shirt, saying he didn't like the restriction when he slept. We then made our way to the oversized bed. It was a bit much for me. I had never slept in a king sized bed before. Crawling in I relished at the feel of smooth, silky deep blue sheets. The comforter was soft, fluffy, and warm. The pillows were also soft and inviting. Reid crawled in next to me. Laying on his side, he pulled me close and rested his forehead on mine. I yawned as the events of the night caught up to me. Reid brushed some of my wet hair out of my face. He then placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thank you Addison."

"For what?," I asked as I looked at him confusedly.

"For everything," he sighed out. A soft, tender smile gracing his face and reaching his eyes. The emotions I saw there caused my heart to beat faster and my breathing to increase. I was scared at what I saw, but somehow knew that it was going to be okay. I kissed him back.

"You're welcome," I whispered. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me. He yawned and then rested his chin on top of my head, as we both drifted into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Here is another chapter for you. Also a thank you to winchesterxgirl for giving me feedback on my last chapter. I know this one is shorter than the last few, but I hope you like it. I'll try to make up for the shortness in the next chapter. Read and review please.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the figments of my imagination.

* * *

Cold rain pounded on my face as a dark, sinister laugh echoed through the blackness night. "You think you've won, but the game has only just begun. I will have what I want and nothing will stop me." Pain shot through my body as a blinding light came hurtling towards me.

I bolted upright, panting. A cold sweat coated my skin. I slipped my hand under my pillow as I surveyed the room for danger. It was a good thing there was nothing there because I came up empty handed. I cursed myself for being so careless. I groaned as I flopped back on the bed. Remembering where I was, I rolled over to bury my face in a warm chest only to find the other side of the bed empty. I lifted my head and looked around. The sun was coming through a slight opening in the curtains illuminating the room in a soft morning light.

"Reid?," I called out when my second survey of the room revealed nothing. Glancing at the clock sitting on Reid's beside table I noticed the time. "Shit." It was nine forty-five. I got up and went to my duffle. Grabbing my phone, I checked my missed call list. Expecting a barrage of calls and messages from my brothers because the provost called to inform them I wasn't in school, I was extremely surprised to find none. Truthfully, that worried me even more.

I went to find the others still clad in Reid's borrowed clothes. I knocked before peaking into various rooms. Finding them empty, I decided to head downstairs. I didn't think they would've left me, especially Reid, but if they had I was sure Evelyn was still around and she could tell me what was going on. I wandered down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I heard some noises coming from the direction of the kitchen. I entered and took in the sight before me.

There stood Reid and Mason at the stove cooking. Sam was at the dining room table hunched over his laptop and Dean was on the phone. Reid was still in his pajamas, but had at least put on a shirt. I was in shock. The scene before me couldn't be real. I was trying to remember the last time I had a run in with a djinn.

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Dean hung up the phone, his back still to me.

"Anything?," Sam asked.

"Nothing, he even contacted Kya to find out if she's been hearing anything." He turned around and saw me. "Bout time Lil' Bit." Everybody's attention turned to me. "Are we going to eat sometime today?" Dean plopped into the seat next to Sam as Mason and Reid started bringing plates of food over.

"Morning Tex." Reid gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and placed a plate of bacon on the table. Mason and Dean sat at opposite ends of the table. Sam sat on one side and Reid took a seat next to Mason on the other side. _This is not happening._

"Come on Pup. You need to eat." Reid stood and pulled out the chair next to him and across from Sam. _At least he was smart enough to place me between him and Dean_, I thought smiling. I walked to the other side, giving him a quick kiss before sitting down.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Dean muttered from my left. I glared at him as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. "What?," he asked with his mouth full of food.

"You're a pig," Sam said his face twisted in disgust. Dean looked at him menacingly, then shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. A piece of toast and some bacon was placed on my plate. I turned to look at Reid. He still looked worn out. He had dark circles under his eyes, enhanced even more by the paleness of his skin. His hair was disheveled. It appeared he had just run his fingers through it when he woke up.

"Are you okay?," I asked, brushing a bit of his hair out of the way. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm.

"I'm fine Tex. Nothing some food and my girl can't fix." He smiled and gave me another kiss.

"Okay, now _I'm_ going to be sick," Sam said. I picked a grape from the fruit bowl and threw it at him. He caught it in his mouth, ate it, and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and the others just laughed.

"Where are the others?," I asked, before taking a bite of my toast.

"They went to school," Reid replied. "My dad called in for me today saying I was sick."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I woke up a little after nine. Everybody was gone and your brothers were here." He took a drink if his coffee and I turned to Mason for my answer.

"We told the provost you were helping with case and wouldn't be in."

"But how did you know where I was?"

"Did you honestly think we believed your story about spending the night at Kate's Lil' Bit?" I just stared at Dean. I felt the blush rise on my cheeks and ducked my head, causing my hair to fall and block my face from their view. I should've known that they wouldn't have believed me in the first place.

"We knew you would want to be there for Reid after his…um…"

"Ascension," I filled in for Sam.

"Yeah that. We trust you enough so we let you go." _Twist the knife a little deeper, why don't you Sammy._ I started eating my eggs when Dean spoke up.

"Whose clothes are those Lil' Bit?" I gulped. I knew that Dean knew exactly whose clothes I was wearing, so there was no lying about it.

"Reid's," I spit out quickly and took a bite of my toast. I tensed in anticipation of the outburst that I was so sure would follow my admission. It was silent and the three of them were staring at us. "What?" Sam cocked his eyebrow. "I forgot my pajamas so I borrowed some from Reid. Would you have preferred me to sleep naked?" Dean choked on the coffee he had just taken a drink of. Sam slapped his back as I scoffed. He couldn't preach to me about abstinence. Dean was trying to speak, but couldn't seem to get his voice back.

"You didn't, did you?" Mason asked glaring at the two of us, more specifically Reid. Dean slammed his hands down on the table and frantically pointed in Mason's direction nodding his head vigorously. I guess that was the question he was going to ask only with different terms.

"I'm wearing his clothes aren't I?"

"That's not an answer," Dean wheezed out. I sighed frustrated.

"No, okay? We were both clothed in bed." _Just not in the shower._ The tension was thick as it became silent again. I was preparing myself for Dean to jump up and attack Reid once more, regardless of what I said. What I didn't expect was the words that actually tumbled out of Dean's mouth next. He looked hard at Reid, trying to intimidate him. Then he sat back.

"Welcome to the club kid. You're probably going to lose more clothes than that. She's always borrowing our shit." And just like that the tension had eased.

"Which we typically have to swipe back on laundry day," Sam added. My mouth was hanging open. I looked around the table. My brothers were smirking at me and Sam's look told me that I couldn't deny the truth behind his and Dean's statement. Reid was trying hard to hide his smile, but when he saw my fish look he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I don't always take your clothes," I stated in a huff. "And when I do borrow them, I give them back." I glared at Sam.

"Oh yeah, what about my AC/DC shirt you borrowed from me, what was it, four months ago that is still sitting in your duffle?"

"I gave that back," I cried out indignantly. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"No Addy you didn't. Dean grabbed one laundry day two months ago and _you_ took it back. If I remember correctly you were wearing it a couple of days ago."

"No. That was a different shirt." I said the last part softly. Sam gave me his 'caught you' look.

"And what about Sammy's green shirt that you took before he left for Stanford?"

"I was wondering where that went. I should've figured you swiped it." I could feel my face burning as they continued list off clothes that I had taken and never returned.

"Nice try Pup, but even you can't deny it." Mason sat back with his hands folded behind his head. I quickly finished what was left of my breakfast and bolted upstairs.

"Addy."

"Come on Lil' Bit."

"Pup." I ignored the calls as I slammed Reid's bedroom door closed. I didn't know why I was letting their picking get to me. I walked over to my duffle and started pulling out clothes. The door opened and closed behind me.

"Get out," I said, not looking to see who was behind me.

"Considering it's my room, I don't think I will Tex." I looked over my shoulder to see Reid leaning casually against the door, his arms crossed in front of him and his head cocked to the side.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Thought you were one of the guys."

"Figured that." He pushed himself off the door as I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. He intercepted me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked at me, concern filling his eyes. "If this is about what your brothers were saying they were just messing with you." I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. His arms encircled me and held me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I know they were. I guess…I just don't know what's wrong." He looked down at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I have all these thoughts going about a mile a minute in my head. I've had nightmares plaguing me. I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep since…" I stopped.

"Since when?"

"Since my parents died." His mouth curled at my confession. I had really thought about it until now. I had been having nightmares for months. Most of them about Dean in hell, about Sam abandoning us and turning into what Azazel wanted him to be, losing Mason. I even had nightmares about my parents. I would be in the bar as it was burning, listening to their screams. I had lost almost all my family and I knew that my fear of losing the rest of it was causing some of my nightmares.

However, ever since Bobby had first mentioned this case, I had been having even more. The scary thing was that I could never remember them. Just like the one this morning. Even now as I thought about it, everything was eluding me. The only thing I could recall were the emotions running through me. The panic that still gripped me as I would jolt awake, my heart still pounding rapidly in the silent room. It was only when I actually met the Sons that I able to recall one of them, the rest still evaded me. The scene between Reid and Chase kept playing over and over in my head. I clutched Reid's shirt a little tighter. The concern look came back to his face as he felt me tense.

"Hey," he said softly, trying to coax me out of my thoughts. "You can tell me you know. Maybe I can help." I shook my head slightly as a strangled chuckle escaped my lips.

"I don't think you can Reid." He sighed and brushed my hair behind my ears and then cupping my face. He placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"At least let me try. " His thumb gently brushed across my cheek. "I want to help you Tex. Talk to me." I struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat as I looked into his eyes. I could tell by the look in those beautiful eyes that he meant it. That he would do whatever he could to help me.

I cracked. I told him all about Dean's deal and my nightmares. We just sat on the bed and he didn't interrupt me once. When the tears started to fall, he gently wiped them away. I knew before long one of the guys would come up to see what was taking us so long, but I didn't care. It was a relief to tell somebody, like a weight had been lifted. My brothers knew about some of my nightmares, but they didn't know their content. I just made something up and they believed me and I had yet to tell hem about the newest ones, even though they experienced one when we got our tattoos. All of us had enough to worry about and I didn't want to burden them with my concerns. It wasn't like they told me their fears all the time either. Half of the time I had of pry it out of them.

"I just feel that if I lose one of them, I'm going to lose them all. Then I will be alone." We were now leaning against the headboard. My head rested on his chest as one of his arms rested around my waist and the other was moving up and down as he rubbed soothing circles along my arm. Every muscle in my body was tense. There was a wet spot on Reid's chest where my tears had soaked through. I felt bad. He didn't need to deal with my problems. He had enough of his own. Reid opened his mouth to reply when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Guys, everything ok up here?," Sam called.

"Everything's fine Sammy. We'll be down in a bit."

"Ok. You better hurry up before Dean and Mason decide to come up." We heard his footsteps fade down the hallway. Reid brought his hand up and combed his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him. I could tell that he was thinking about something.

"What is it?" He sighed and entwined our hands. He brought them to rest on his chest, over his heart. I felt the rhythmic beating and it eased my nerves. I relaxed into his arms, no longer embarrassed about crying on him.

"You will _never_ be alone," he stated firmly. "I am always going to be here for you no mater what." He lips crashed onto mine, pleading with me to believe his words and I did. We separated, panting heavily. "As for your brothers, they would never abandon you." I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me by placing his hand over my mouth. "They won't. You will never be alone Addison Cooper. I promise." He kissed me again, then pulled away.

Rubbing my cheek with his thumb, my eyes danced over him. I took in every part of him. Every touch, every kiss, every quirk of his lips, every curve on his face; I engraved it into my mind. Storing it away for when the time came when we would part ways, never sure when we'd see each other again. I wondered if it had been like this for my parents. Every time my father went on a hunt, we were never sure he would return alive. I also wondered if Dean had felt this with Cassie, Mason with Clarissa, or even Sam with Jessica. Our lives were so up in the air and so much bad stuff seemed to happen to us that we learned to take in every good we could get and hold on to it for as long as we could.

"I'll help you find a way out of Dean's deal," he said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Reid, we've been searching for months and nothing has panned out."

"Yeah, well we have our own set of books that might have something in them. I'll talk to Caleb and see if you can come with me to look at them." I smiled up at him. Even though Dean had attacked him and wasn't his biggest fan, he was going to help him. "We better hurry up and get back down there before they decide to get their guns." I chuckled. He gave me a light kiss and smacked my ass. I jumped out of the bed and looked back at him. He just folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard. His mischievous smirk in place.

"You better stop doing that," I said sternly, pointing my finger at him.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?" I racked my brain for something. A devious smirk formed when I thought of the perfect thing. I slowly walked back over to the end of the bed, swaying my hips seductively. When I got to the foot of the bed I stopped, fingering the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing. I could see Reid's eyes start to cloud over with lust. I slowly inched up the shirt, running my hands across the exposed skin. He licked his lips, but remained in the same position, waiting.

I pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, leaving me in my dark green bra and his boxers. His mouth dropped open at the sight. I saw the tent in his pants and his chest moving up and down rapidly. I crawled onto the bed and very slowly made my way up to him. When my face reached his, I stretched my body out and lightly pushed our pelvises together. He let out a hiss and I felt his bulge. I struggled to keep my wits about me. I was only teasing him, but if I wasn't careful we would both end up naked. That wasn't a good idea with my brothers just downstairs. I ground into him a little harder and his hands shot out to grab my hips, holding them firmly down.

I could tell by the look on his face he was fighting the urge to rip off my clothes, throw me down, and take me. I think he kept reminding himself my brothers were here as well. I brought my head down to his neck. Darting my tongue out, I licked from the collar of his shirt up to his mouth. He groaned softly and tried to catch my mouth with his. I pulled back, then grazed my nose across his cheek to his ear. His hands gripped my hips tighter and pulled me harder against him. I let out a low moan and I felt his smile. Remembering that I was making a point, I breathed softly into his ear causing him to shiver.

"I won't have sex with you again," I whispered huskily into his ear. I could tell he was shocked because his grip loosened and I hopped off the bed and away from him. He let out a frustrated groan as I grabbed my clothes. He chased me to the bathroom, but I closed and locked the door before he could get me.

"You know that won't keep me out Tex." I heard the lock click and saw the doorknob turn.

"Reid," I growled out. He had just ascended last night and he was already using. He opened the door and glared at me. His hands were resting on the door frame. One leg was in front of the other as he leaned forward with his head dropped down slightly. The look on his face was that of a predator that had just caught its prey. I felt the shivers run through me as the temperature in the room seemed to rise. My mouth became dry as whatever I was about to say flew from my mind. He stalked into the bathroom and I backed up into the sink. He placed his hands on the counter and trapped me with his arms. He brought his mouth to my ear. I knew he was retaliating, but I couldn't stop myself from responding.

"That wasn't very nice baby." His voice was deep and full of want. I felt my knees want to give out under me, but I forced myself to remain steady. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. I pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry Ace. I was just having a little fun." I ran my hand up and down his chest, feeling his muscles tighten under my ministrations. He closed the distance between us, pinning me to the counter with his body. He pushed his pelvis into mine, letting me know exactly what he really wanted to do right now.

"Ace?" He quirked his eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're always calling me Tex. I figured I should have a nickname for you."

"Why not something like Stud or Stallion or…"

"How about Horn Dog," I deadpanned. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"Don't I stroke your ego enough as it is Reid?" I moved to get out from under him, when he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, then placed a kiss on my other shoulder. He pulled back and tucked my hair behind my ears. "I like Ace." He smiled at me and placed a quick kiss on my nose. "Now get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to take a shower. Unless you'd like to join me and relieve the tension you caused." I looked down between us, a small smile gracing my lips at the effect my little tease had on him. He ground his hips into mine again and I gasped. "What do you say?" Regaining my ability to speak I cleared my throat.

"I say you better make sure that water is ice cold." I kissed his cheek, slipped out of his embrace, grabbed my clothes, and walked back into the bedroom.

"Aw, come on Tex." He gave me a sad puppy face that was in close competition with Sam's.

"Sorry Ace, but if you want to live to see tomorrow you're going to have to take care of that yourself." I shimmied out of his boxers and slipped my jeans on. My back was turned to him. I knew that was a mistake when I felt his hands glide around my waist.

"You want to know what's hotter than seeing you in my clothes?," he asked breathlessly. I smiled, leaning back into his solid chest as his hands drifted up my stomach, then lightly squeezed my breasts before traveling back down and rubbing slow circles against my hip bones.

"Mmm, what's that?"

"Watching you take them off," he said huskily in my ear. Then he squeezed my ass before smacking it again. I turned to glower at him as he walked backwards to the bathroom. A cheeky smile on his face. He shut the door and I heard the water turn on. Shaking my head, I grabbed my shirt and tossed it on. I knew I better get down there before Mason or Dean decided to come up here. I had just closed the door and turned to walk to the stairs, when I saw Mason standing at the top.

"What's taking you two so long?"

"We were just talking," I said and walked past him, heading down the stairs. Mason turned and followed.

"What's he doing?"

"Taking a shower." I smirked as I thought about how Reid was handling his _situation_. Thankfully, my back was to Mason and he didn't see the smirk or glint in my eye. Although I made a mental note to have another little chat with him about using. We entered the kitchen just as Dean and Sam had finished putting away the dishes. We all sat back down at the table.

"So I got a question." They turned their attention to me. "How did you guys know I would be _here_?"

"We told you Lil' Bit…."

"No, you said you figured I'd spend the night with Reid. Therefore you would've gone to Reid's house or dorm room to find me. Instead you came here. You guys have never even been to Caleb's." Sam answered for them.

"We went to the school to pull you out. We ran into the others and they informed us that you two were here. Gave us directions and a key to get in." _All little warning would've been nice Caleb._

"Then I told the provost you wouldn't be in today," Mason added.

"Well that explains why my phone didn't blow up this morning from your calls." They just smiled at me, attempting to pull off an innocent look and failing miserably. I sighed.

"So what are we doing then? I mean we've gone over all the books and usual websites. You've scoured through John's journal and Bobby hasn't come up with anything either." I slumped in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I was frustrated. Five people have gone missing and we were unable to figure it out.

"Actually we think we might know who it is," Sam said as he turned on his laptop.

"So you think it's a person?"

"The main connection was there all along. We just didn't place it until now," Mason said. None of them were answering me.

"Who?," I asked.

"We sat down last night and went over everything and it all points back to one possibility," Sam said.

"_Who is it?,"_ I shouted out interrupting Dean before he could say anything. They had figured out that it was a person committing these crimes. They sat there looking at me. It was their signal that I needed to try figuring it out for myself first. I went over everything in my head. _The main connection is the Sons._ And just like that everything fell into place. "Chase," I breathed out. The looks on their faces were grim. Sam nodded confirming my statement. Of course, it was so simple. Chase had told me he wanted power. Why didn't I figure it out sooner? _I'm an idiot._ I felt like smacking my head into a wall repeatedly for m stupidity. Before I got up to do just that, something else went off in my head.

"But how could he pull this off?"

"He has more power." We all turned to see Reid standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He sauntered over to the table and took a seat next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to lean on him. "The only person who has equal power to him is Caleb. They were both willed their father's powers."

"Wait, Caleb said that the power becomes your life once you ascend. Does that mean that…" Reid nodded his head.

"Caleb's dad died giving him his power so he could defeat Chase." I sat there taking it all in, but something still didn't sit right.

"But why wasn't he at your ascension, trying to get your powers. Why wait until you had them long enough to really do some damage to him. He had to know you would've been weak." Reid shrugged.

"I'm sure he knew, but he also probably knew that Caleb and Pogue were going to be there too. That's two fully ascended Sons against one." I could understand that reasoning.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean Pup?"

"It's hard to explain, but I feel that there is another piece of the puzzle we're missing. A really big piece." I looked to Reid as my nightmares came to mind. Maybe they had something to do with all of this, but without being able to recall them they were no help.

"Well we get the kid then we can find out if you're right Lil' Bit." We looked at Dean as he stood up. He checked the ammo in his gun.

"Wait Dean…"

"No Sammy. This kid is a danger. He has already kidnapped five kids and he is after our little sister. We wait around, he'll figure out we're on to him and take off." Dean was growing agitated. He wanted to settle this now and get out of here.

"How about I text the guys and have them keep an eye on him?" Reid pulled out his phone and started texting before we could answer him. "We have two classes with him anyway." We decided to wait for their response before we did anything. Five minutes later, Reid's phone beeped. "Baby Boy says he saw him just before second period."

"Third is almost over right?"

"Yeah, one of them will let us know if he's not in the cafeteria." He set his phone on the table.

"At least we know he is still there," Sam said.

"Yeah but for how long?" Dean sat back down in a huff.

"It's not like we can just go up to the school, yank him out, and take care of him Dean. People will notice."

"Sammy's right," Mason said.

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Dean threw his hands up in the air clearly frustrated with everybody turning down his ideas. I turned to Reid.

"You wouldn't have any idea where he might have put them do you?"

"You know I was having a friendly conversation with him just yesterday. He told me exactly where he hid them and what his plans were," he said sarcastically.

"There is no need to be a jerk," I said smacking him and pulling away. He looked at me slightly upset.

"Well why the hell did you ask me the question then? Chase and I are far from being the best of friends." I was starting to get agitated with his attitude.

"Well I figured you had dealt with him before so maybe you would have an idea where he might hide."

"Aside from his dorm room, the only other place I can think of would be one of the Colony houses. Putnam barn was destroyed as you saw last night." I turned to look at my brothers, fully intent on ignoring Reid.

"Well what are we waiting for then," I said standing up. "Let's go check them out."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said as he jumped up and made his way to the door.

"I'm going to grab my bag and then we can head out." I left the kitchen with out looking at Reid once. He was going to learn that if he could be a jerk than I could be a bitch. I got to the room and checked to make sure I had everything. As I was zipping the bag up, I heard the door close behind me. "You should stay here." I turned to face Reid. "Get some more rest." I walked to the door. "Let us know if Chase leaves campus." My hand was on the doorknob when he grabbed my wrist. I pulled out of his grip.

"What the hell is going on with you Tex?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I made to grab he knob again when he pushed himself between me and the door. I looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Addison. What's with the attitude all the sudden? This morning you were spilling everything to me and now you're pushing me away?" The anger was replaced by hurt. I felt guilty, but then I got angry again.

"You were the one that copped the attitude first." He gave me a confused look. "Oh don't play dumb with me Reid. I asked you a simple question and you get snarky with me. And don't say it was a stupid question because it wasn't. You have dealt with Chase before and you have a slightly better idea of how he operates than us." My voice had risen, but I wasn't full out yelling at him. I was in his face and I realized I need to put some space between us.

Taking a couple of steps back, I turned my back to him and took a few deep breaths, willing the angry tears to go away. His hands slipped onto my shoulders and began to gently massage them. I fought against the urge to just relax in his gentle caresses, but failed. Even when I wanted to be furious at him, he could still get me to cave.

"I'm sorry Tex." He kissed the back of my head. "I don't have a good excuse, but I just…" I turned to look at him and saw the different emotions flash across his eyes and face. He took a breath before continuing. "I wanted to believe that he was just here for me, for my powers. That he was just using you to try and get to me, like he used Kate and Sarah to get at Pogue and Caleb. Now…" He stopped again. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek.

"Now what?," I asked softly.

"Now I'm not so sure what he's thinking. If he wanted my powers he more than likely would've tried to separate me from the others last night, but he didn't." I could see the tears forming as he tried to hold them back. He failed as one slipped out followed by another and another until they were freely falling down his face and collecting on my hand.

"And that scares me because the only other thing he seems to want besides power is one of the things that means something to me. You. I can't lose you Tex. I don't know how I could survive that." I brushed away his tears as more of mine started to fall. I smiled at him and swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke.

"He's not going to get me. You want to know why?" He just looked at me. His face covered with a slightly lost and broken expression. "Because I have you to protect me, to keep me safe. And I have my brothers and Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler. You guys wouldn't let anything happen to me. Besides if Chase did get a hold of me he'd throw me right back because I would make his life a living hell." He chuckled a little and sniffled before placing a kiss against my forehead, then swooping down to my lips. He brushed away the few tears that lingered on my face.

"How did I end up with such an amazing girlfriend?"

"Sheer dumb luck," I said smiling at him. He returned it with a laugh.

"Probably so." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before stealing another kiss. "Come on let's get going." He grabbed my bag from me and walked towards the door. I gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I was kidding when I said I wanted you to stay here." His mouth dropped in shock, but it didn't take him long to shake out of it.

"I am _not _letting you go out there alone, especially if he leaves campus." The anger flared in his eyes again. I closed the distance between us and kissed him. Hen I pulled back to gently rub his arm, hoping I could calm him down. It seemed to be working a bit.

"I won't be alone. I'll be with my brothers. Besides you really do need to get some more rest. I want you to be on top of your game if Chase does decide to attack us head on." He scoffed.

"I'm always ready to go Tex." He pulled me to him and lightly grinding our hips together. "You should know that by now." I smirked at him, lightly running my hands across his chest.

"I know Ace. Believe me I know. Just please do this for me?" I initiated another kiss. This time making it a deep, passionate one. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping his hair in my hands. His came around my waist and pulled me tight against him. He groaned as my tongue invaded his mouth and began to duel with his. We pulled apart after a little bit, both panting.

"You trying to kill me, aren't you?" I could see the clouds of lust begin to fill his eyes.

"Maybe." I smiled slyly. "Please?" I pleaded with my eyes, pulling out my own puppy look. He caved. I had a huge smile on the inside. I didn't want him to change his mind because I had one and was rubbing it in. _Looks like Sam taught me well. _

"Alright Tex. I'll do it for you." I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you ." We both smiled and just stared at each other for a bit. Then I sighed. "I better get down there." He nodded and picked my bag back up, since he dropped it during our kiss. We got downstairs and saw Sam waiting at the front door. We walked out to the Impala, where Dean and Mason were rifling through the trunk. Probably making sure we had everything we might need for our little recon mission.

Reid placed my bag in the trunk once Dean closed the secret compartment. I had seen the look on his face when he saw all the weapons we had stashed in there. It was actually quite funny. The guys pulled out a map and Reid proceeded to inform us of the location of the original houses of the five founding families.

"I wouldn't bother with the Danvers house though."

"Whys that?," Sam asked.

"Gorman their caretaker lives there. He can easily protect himself from Chase, so I highly doubt e would go there. Besides we were just there a couple of days ago and nothing was out of the ordinary." We nodded our heads in agreement deciding to skip Caleb's ancestral home. When the guys started talking strategy incase anything came, Reid pulled me off to the side. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and started swaying a little.

"Do you really know how to use _all_ those weapons?," he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the trunk. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Yeah. Does that freak you out?"

"A little intimidating, but also kind of hot," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I chuckled and playfully smacked his chest. A throat cleared behind us.

"You two coming or what?," Dean asked as he stood with the driver's side door open. Sam was in the back and Mason was in the passenger seat already.

"Reid's staying here to get some more rest."

"Aw what's the matter princess? Didn't get enough beauty sleep?" I could already since what Reid's retort was going to be so I cut him off before he gave Dean another reason to beat his ass.

"Can it Dean." I glared at him in warning. He just smirked and muttered a 'whatever.' I turned back to Reid. "Call us if Chase's status changes." He nodded his head.

"I will." He gave me a quick kiss and Dean started making gagging noises. I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him. He is ten times worse with his flavor of the week." Reid just smirked at me, then his face became serious.

"Be careful."

"We always are." I gave him another quick peck before I headed to the Dean's side so I could climb in the back. I made sure to punch Dean in the stomach as I got in.

"That ones going to cost you Lil' Bit," he said as he took his position in the driver's seat. Starting up the engine, I turned to look at Reid as we pulled out of the drive. I was glad I had stuck to my guns and made him stay. He really did need the extra rest. Once I could no longer see him, I turned around and looked out the front windshield.

"I take it you solved your little tiff from this morning?," Dean remarked snottily.

"As a matter of fact we did," I said using the same tone as him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Dean just leave it alone man," Sam said shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're getting old and it won't be long before she can really kick your ass," he replied.

"That'll never happen Sammy. You want to know why?"

"Please enlighten us oh Great One," I said sarcastically. Sam and Mason snickered as Dean flipped me off.

"Because I'm to damn good," he answered smugly. Sam and I looked at each other. We both rolled our eyes as I made a gagging motion. No matter what happened, it seemed that Dean would always have an over inflated ego. We went to the house only to come up empty handed. Wherever Chase was hiding them, it was a good place. We had just finished with the last house when Reid called.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine. The guys said Chase was in all his classes. You guys have any luck?"

"No. They were all a bust."

"I'm sorry Tex." I shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"It's not your fault." I climbed into the back of the Impala once again. "So how do you feel?"

"Surprisingly better. I guess you were right." I smiled smugly at this.

"I'm always right Ace." Sam scoffed and mumbled a 'yeah right.' I smacked him on the arm.

"Sure Tex. You guys on your way back?"

"Yeah we're just pulling out of the Simms place."

"You coming back here? We were planning on going to Nicky's tonight to celebrate."

"I thought you were celebrating tomorrow?"

"We are. Party is still ago, but being cooped up all day I really need to get out." I chuckled at that.

"Why am I not surprised? Yeah I'll have the guys drop me off."

"Alright. See you in a bit Tex."

"Bye Ace." I hung up and Dean started in.

"Ace? What the hell kind of a nickname is that?"

"Shut up Dean."

"Seriously Lil' Bit, you couldn't have come up with something better."

"Dean," Sam said in a warning.

"Just leave her alone Winchester. I'm really getting sick of the two of you arguing." Dean remained silent after that. We were half way to Caleb's when Sam spoke up.

"So where are you two going tonight?"

"Just to Nicky's with the others," I stated. I knew it was no big deal. I figured the guys were probably going o show up anyway. I would just have to make sure Dean and Reid didn't place any bets on a pool game.

"Uh huh, and what's this celebration tomorrow?," Dean asked.

"He's having a party at his place tomorrow night. Most of Spencer will probably be there." They were silent and I was sure they were wanting to tell me not to go. Mason spoke up before the others could voice heir opinion.

"Just be responsible okay Pup?"

"Aren't I always?" We pulled up to Caleb's a couple of minutes later and I hopped out, saying goodbye to my brothers. Caleb's mustang was already there as well as Tyler's Hummer. When I rang the doorbell, Sarah answered.

"Hey Addison."

"Hey Sarah."

"We're just hanging out in the den." I followed her inside. Caleb was seated in an overstuffed chair. Sarah took a seat on his lap. Tyler and Reid were sitting on the couch. I took the empty space between them. Reid quickly threw his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Where are Kate and Pogue?"

"They went into town to get some things. Pogue needed a new part for his bike and I'm not really sure what Kate needed." Caleb looked to Sarah to see if she knew the answer. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. She said she was going to get a surprise."

"Well that can't be good," I said.

"You're probably right," Sarah admitted. We sat around chatting for a bit. I found out Reid had informed them of my brother's and mine suspicions and that we had gone the Colonial houses and came up with nothing. They then told me that Chase hadn't acted strange at all today. That was good. That meant he didn't know we were on to him yet. Around seven-thirty, Caleb got a call from Pogue and we left to meet them at Nicky's. We got there and, grabbed what I assumed was the usual table, as it had been the one we sat at the last couple of times I had been here with them. Kate and Pogue walked in soon after us. Kate had a huge smile on her face when she sat down.

"What are you smiling about?," I asked, grabbing a fry from Reid's basket. "Wait I take that back, I don't want to know." Kate lightly smacked my arm.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." I groaned afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth. The others just laughed.

"It's not like I'm going to talk about something that you and Reid haven't already done." I blushed when she said that and the rest of the table broke out into a loud laughter. I took a drink of my soda and Reid pulled me so that I was sitting in his lap.

"You know you're adorable when you blush," he said softly into my ear. I blushed more and his smile got bigger. Kate cleared her throat to gain our attention back.

"As I was about to say, I got our costumes."

"What costumes?," Sarah and I asked at the same time.

"The ones for Reid's party. Didn't he tell you?"

"Hmm, must've slipped my mind," he said casually. He looked at me with an innocent face.

"I'm sure it did." He just smirked. "So what am I going to have to wear now?"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Okay so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while to get it out. Got stuck trying to work out the party. Plus I work retail so the holidays can be hectic. Annyway enough with the excuses. I was determined to get this out on Christmas and I was successful. At least in my time zone. :) I would like to thank winchesterxgirl, Kae-Lae, WritingxIsxMyxLife, Rukie, call me richardson, Bella Paricks, Maggie loves Jensen, w8ing4rain, and Beccatdemon13 for the reviews. They really help me to keep writing. I alo have another Christmas suprise for you. I'm working on another story. This one will take place in the Supernatural universe with completely different characters. I'm working on the first chapter right now. So I will be working on which ever one my muse decides to inspire me for. So updates might be a little longer, but don't worry I'm not giving up on this story. Besides it is almost over and I hate leaving things incomplete. Anyway, after my long winded speech, on with the story. Remember reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh I almost forgot. I'm putting up a poll on my page. I want to know what you guys want Addison and Reid's song to be. So please cast your vote. Also Addison and REid's costume is up on the page as well. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me?" I stepped out of the bathroom in my costume, if it could even be called that. I looked to Kate and Sarah. Kate was smiling from ear to ear.

"Damn, we might have a bit of a problem keeping Reid at the party." They both laughed. I sent a glare their way.

"I am _not _wearing_ this_," I stated, motioning to my clothing.

"It's not that bad Addison."

"Not that bad?," I asked incredulously. "Sarah, I would never be allowed to set foot out of my room, let alone the house dressed like this."

"You're right." I looked at Kate, in shock that she agreed with me. She walked over and unbuttoned the first button on the costume, revealing the black lace of my bra. "There, that's better."

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I can go out there looking like this, with my bra showing."

"Addison, trust me when I say there will be other girls dressed trashier than you feel right now," Sarah said, trying to get me to accept the inevitable outcome. There was almost no way you could go against Kate. She always seemed to get her way.

"Besides I think it looks good. It's perfect for you and just wait until you see Reid's," Kate stated as she closed the bathroom door to change. I scoffed, turning to take a look in the antique floor length mirror that was standing next to the door. The costume was made to look like a khaki sheriff's uniform. However, it was a button up dress with the buttons stopping at a skirt that reached about mid thigh, if I was lucky. I felt that if I bent over I would expose my underwear to everyone, not that it wasn't already somewhat exposed. To complete the look, I had a black belt around my waist with handcuffs attached to it and fishnet stockings that my skirt just touched. The cap and sunglasses were sitting on the dresser. Did I mention that it was tight, especially around the chest area? Plunking myself down onto the bed, I dropped my head into my hands.

"I really hope my brothers don't decide to show up and check on me." Sarah rubbed my back sympathetically. We had spent most of the day with my brothers. Reid had informed the others about Dean's deal. They had decided to help out and went to the Danvers' ancestral home, where they apparently had all their books. I hadn't said anything to my brothers about their help. I didn't want to get their hopes up, mine was enough. So my day had consisted of research and extra training. My brothers wanted to make sure I was on top of my game the next time Chase attacked. I did a little target practice, but most of the time consisted of sparring.

Kate and Sarah had decided to stay with us. They didn't know what the guys were up to because I had asked Reid not to tell them. I didn't want anymore pitying looks. Kate had threatened my brothers, saying that they better not leave any brusies on me. When the guys had finally shown up, we had moved on to self defense lessons for Kate and Sarah. They would be pretty much ineffective against Chase, but we figured they could at least use some of the moves to stun him and buy themselves some time. The girls then showed their moves to their boyfriends. Pogue's ego seemed to be bruised along with his butt. Kate, of course, said she would stroke it later. Caleb just looked up at Sarah from his place on the ground, pride gleaming in his eyes.

The party was set to start around ten. We headed for Reid's around seven-thirty. Caleb apparently had the costumes in the trunk of his car, but Kate refused to let any of us see them. I now knew that it was a good idea on her part. If my brothers had seen this, they would've tied me to a chair in the living room and stood guard outside the door. There really wasn't much to set up at Reid's. I figured we'd have to help set up some things, but I should've known better. After all, he does come from a rich family. Kate dragged me and Sarah upstairs and practically threw me into the shower. I heard Reid outside asking if he could join me, when apparently Kate decided to smack him and proceeded to tell him to leave. He countered with the fact that it was his house and she threatened his most prized possession. After that, it was just me and the girls.

Kate came out of the bathroom dressed in a pirate costume. The under-dress was white and came to about mid thigh with a black lace underneath. I notice _she_ had picked a costume that didn't reveal a lot of cleavage, which kind of surprised me. The jacket was brown suede with a red bow at her chest and gold trim where the buckles would be. She also had on fishnet stockings. She sat down next to me to slip on her black high heeled boots that stopped just above her knees.

Sarah was dressed as a referee. She had on the striped shirt, which was paired with a short black skirt that was a bit above mid thigh. It was cut low in the front and tight, emphasizing her assets that I was sure Caleb found very appealing. She wore knee high socks with black stripes at the top and black high heeled boots with white tips. A whistle around her neck completed the look. Her hair was put in pigtails and her makeup was lightly done. Kate had straightened her hair and tied ribbons through it. She had smoky eyes with a dark red lipstick. She quickly grabbed me and placed me in a chair so she could fix my hair while Sarah did my makeup. She had decided to make it wavy and used the curling iron. Sarah, thankfully, kept my makeup light. When I looked in the mirror I saw that she had given my eyes the smoky look as well, but not as dark as Kate's. She handed me a light pink lip gloss and I put it on. I turned to see Kate holding a pair of boots.

"See I'm not completely mean," she said as I took them from her. They were low heeled boots. The kind I was used to. They stopped a little bit above my ankles and slouched a little. A silver buckle was on each of the sides. I was surprised at how soft the fake leather was. I slipped them on and felt slightly more comfortable. Now if I could only button this top up without Kate undoing it.

"So why aren't you making me wear heels?" Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw how you were in them at the other party and decided not to make you suffer anymore. Besides you don't really need them like we do," she said, motioning between her and Sarah. "You and Reid are almost the same height. No need to make you taller than him."

"Well thanks," I said, grateful that I would at least be able to walk without falling on my face. I'm sure everybody would have a really nice show then. After talking a little bit longer, Kate decided it was time to head down and see what the boys were up to. When we got downstairs we found the dj setting up his equipment. Tyler was helping him.

"Where are the others?," Sarah asked.

"They're getting into their costumes. I'm going to change after I finish here." It wasn't long before he was done and headed off to get ready. The bartender was already here, so Kate decided we should get a few drinks in before the guys got back and regulated us. It always amazed me how people could ignore the rules for the right price. I'm sure Reid paid the guy a hefty sum to work this event which would be full of high school kids. We had just taken our third shot of Jack when an arm slipped around my waist. I had tensed at first, but then relaxed realizing who it was. I inhaled his unique scent as it enveloped me.

"Starting the party without me Tex?," he asked, his voice low and husky in my ear.

"Hmm, maybe." I turned my head and gave him a cheeky smile, while the bartender set our fourth shot on the bar. His other hand snaked around and grabbed the glass. He tossed it back in one quick motion.

"Hey," I pouted. He returned my cheeky smirk.

"I'm sorry, was that yours?" I huffed, turning away from him and crossing my arms. He pulled me tight against him, then gently turned my face back to him and kissed me deeply. I could taste the lingering alcohol in his mouth. "I'll always share with you Tex. You just have to ask." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you come up with better lines Ace?"

"Now why would I do that? My lines work just fine." This time he pouted.

"Sure they do."

"Just admit it Tex. No matter how cheesy the line, it still turns you on," he growled into my ear. He gripped my hips and ground into my butt, causing me to shiver and himself to smirk. He turned me around so I was facing him. I finally took a look at his costume. He was wearing a khaki sheriff's shirt untucked with dark washed baggy jeans and black boots. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his rock hard, pale chest. His boots were unlaced at the top and his jeans were tucked into them. His hat was on his head and a baton was stuck through his belt. I realized Kate must have decided on couple costumes. I glanced over to see Pogue dressed as a pirate captain and Caleb as a football player, but Reid quickly drew my attention back to him.

"In fact, I'm getting turned on just looking at you right now." He fingered the handcuffs. "I think we can find a few uses for these." His statement and the devilish look in his eye left no way for his intentions to be misinterpreted.

"Get a room man," Pogue groaned out.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." With that, Reid grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the exit. I didn't put up a fight. I couldn't deny the fact that I was turned on. Even in this skimpy outfit it felt like the air in the room was boiling. Kate quickly stopped our progress.

"Can't you wait until after the party Reid? People are going to start showing up soon."

"Look Kate, your boy took care of you earlier. Now let me take care of Tex." Kate's mouth was slightly hanging open.

"Shut up man," Pogue replied. When I looked back at him his cheeks were tinged a light pink. Who would've thought big, bad Pogue would blush. Caleb slightly glared at Reid and Sarah was attempting to contain her smile. Kate narrowed her eyes after she regained her composure. However, it had no effect on Reid. We slid past her and made our way up the stairs. As we got to the top we ran into Tyler, who was dressed as a twenties gangster. He wore a pinstriped suit that fit him nicely with a deep blue button down underneath that brought out his eyes. He topped it off with the trademark hat and tie. He took one look at us and shook his head.

"Hurry it up man."

"Don't worry Baby Boy. This is just to hold us over." Reid smiled as Tyler screwed up his face in disgust. I smacked his arm.

"Dude too much information. If her brothers start asking questions I want to be able to at least _act_ like I never knew." Reid smirked and dragged me the rest of the way to a room, which had to be his. There was a bed in the right side corner, a deep blue comforter adorning it, with a TV mounted on the wall across from it, a dresser to the left of the door, and an array of posters. I didn't get to take in anything else because Reid closed the door and had me pushed up against the dresser. His lips attacking mine as if they were his life support.

"Remind me to thank Kate for this," he breathed out as his lips latched on to the sensitive skin of my neck. Learning his lesson from last time, he placed gentle nips around the area but nothing that would leave a mark the next day. He ground into me as he brought his lips back up to mine. I was getting hotter. I could feel a trickle of sweat as it drifted from my collarbone down to the valley of my breasts. Reid let his tongue follow along the same trail. He reached the lace of my bra. Straightening up, he held my gaze as he began to unbutton the rest of my top. When he pulled my shirt apart and saw the bra, he let out a groan. When he looked up, I saw his pupils were dilated.

"Is this for me?" his finger traced from the valley, up around the lace, and slipped under the strap. I nodded. "Is this what you guys disappeared for at lunch?" I nodded again struggling to find my voice due to the intensity of his heated stare. He smirked, as he eyed and played with the strap. "No wonder Baby Boy's face was so red." I chuckled remembering how uncomfortable Tyler had been that day. He started to lay soft kisses along my shoulders and collarbone. "I guess I better unwrap my gift," he said huskily. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I burst out laughing. He pulled back, his eyes looking slightly pained.

"What's so funny?" His voice was soft, but had a slight edge to it. He obviously didn't like being laughed at. I guess given the situation it was understandable. I managed to find my voice so I could explain myself and sooth him.

"It's just…" I cleared my throat. "Kate said almost the same thing." He looked at me slightly confused. "She said the underwear was like wrapping paper since I'm your present and you would be taking it off of me." He beamed at my explanation, no longer in doubt about himself. He pulled the shirt open more, but didn't take it off of me or try to remove my bra.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to unwrap you later. We only have time for a quickie."

"Gee Ace, such a romantic." He looked at me realizing that what he said didn't come out very well.

"Believe me Tex I'll make it up to you tonight." He dipped his head down and started kissing my chest. He maintained eye contact with me as his soft lips traveled over my fevered skin. Damn, him for making me give in so easily. He continued with his kisses as his hands dropped to my legs and began sliding up. He smirked as he came into contact with my underwear. He pulled back and bunched up my skirt, looking down to take in the rest of his present.

"Oh baby," he groaned out before attacking my lips once again. He slowly pulled my underwear off, then cupped my ass and lifted me up. I let out a squeak at the sudden shift and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed harder into me, making sure I could feel the extent of his arousal through the rough fabric of his jeans. He removed one of his hands and reached around me and open a drawer, fumbling around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled back holding up the condom, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Would you like to do the honors?" _Why does he have to look so good even when he is being a smartass?_ I decided a little torture was in order.

"Sure." I smiled as I unbuttoned his shirt. My hands lightly grazed his chest all the way down to the waist of his pants and boxers. He shuddered and my smile grew even more. I unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his jeans. I slipped my fingers between the waistband of his boxers and skin. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Stop teasing Tex." I looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. I unzipped his pants, shifting my position so I could push them down with his boxers. I grabbed the condom from him and tore open the package. His eye snapped open as I slipped it on him. Then he was kissing me again.

"Do…you…want…me?," he asked between kisses. His lips drifted to my neck and he began to nip at me again.

"Yes," I moaned out. He moved his lips lightly over my cheek and to my ear.

"Tell me," he begged. He pulled back to look me in the eye. I cupped his face and held his gaze.

"I want _you_ Ace." That was all he needed to hear. In one quick motion he was inside of me. Everything else faded. There was only me and Reid. Our labored breaths were broken by our moans of pleasure. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears as I came closer to the breaking point.

"Ace," I let out in a whispered moan.

"Tex," he groaned. He started thrusting harder. "Come on baby. Scream for me." His speed quickened until it was to much and I tumbled over the edge.

"_Reid!!"_

"_Addison!!," _he growled out as he followed me. We stood there braced by the dresser as we came down from our high. His head dropped to my heaving chest and his hands still gripped my thighs firmly. Most of his weight was pressed against me, pushing me harder into the dresser. I could hear the music downstairs and realized that the party had started. I only hoped that they hadn't heard us. He lifted his head, a completely satisfied smile gracing his face. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped him, deepening the kiss.

We pulled apart and my legs released their hold on his waist. When my feet connected with the ground, I wobbled a little. Reid steadied me. Once I had my feet under me, he pulled back and took the condom off, tossing it in the nearby trashcan. He pulled up his boxers and pants. Leaving the button and belt undone, he picked my panties up off the floor and guided my legs into them. He pulled them up, his lips following in their wake. He smirked up at me before placing a quick kiss to my exposed stomach. He stood up as I fumbled with the buttons of my top.

"Let me," he said softly. He gently pushed my fingers out of the way and had the rest of the buttons done in the time it seemed to take me to do one. He smiled softly at me and brushed the hair away from my face. He finished fixing himself and I noticed that he had left the top button undone again. I moved to fix it when his hands grabbed mine. He shook his head.

"Leave it. That way I know what I get to look forward to tonight." He glanced down. "Maybe we can even use these," he said, playing with the handcuffs. I rolled my eyes. "Hey you're the one that told me that you impersonate officers. I don't see why I can't use that to my advantage." He shrugged his shoulders, a devilish smirk crossing his features.

"I only do that so we can get _information_ for a _job_."

"Hmm, well I guarantee that if you wear this next time, you'll have no problem getting that information." He pulled me close, his hands traveling down my back and squeezing my ass. I rested my arms on his shoulders, one of my hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh, I'm sure my brothers would _love_ that."

"I bet they would. Although, I get the first chance to beat the shit out of the guy that touched my girlfriend."

"Aw, my hero." I said mockingly in an overdone southern bell accent. He glared at me.

"I'd watch it if I were you Tex."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because if you don't start playing nice, I'll…" He paused to think of a punishment.

"You'll what?," I asked, fully believing that he would never be able to follow thorough with his threat.

"I'll never kiss you again." A smug smirk planted itself on his face. _Yeah right._ I knew he wouldn't hold to that, so I decided to call his bluff. I removed my arms from around him and backed out of his hold.

"Eh, your loss," I said, shrugging my shoulders. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows shot up in shock. He had actually believed he had the upper hand. Now the ball was in my court and he couldn't figure out his next move quick enough. While he stood there stunned, I turned to the door. When my hand was on the knob, I turned back to him. His expression hadn't changed.

"And for the record, I _always_ play nice." With that I walked out the door, making sure to sway my hips in a tantalizing manner. I had managed to get halfway to the stairs before two arms grabbed me. Spinning me around, my chest crashed into another. Intense blue eyes met mine.

"Now how exactly is that playing nice?," Reid asked. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked at him. He moved forward and backed me into the wall; his forehead coming to rest on mine. My hands drifted up his chest and rested near his neck. I rubbed my thumb gently along his pulse, feeling it quicken. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, before letting out a sigh. "What are you doing to me Tex?" His eyes snapped open. The vulnerability I saw in them shook me. Reid always acted like such a badass that sometimes it was easy to forget he was just like any eighteen year-old guy. He had all the same insecurities and fears. I looked deep into his eyes and let my walls fall. Hoping he could see that I was in the same position as him with this new territory.

"The same thing you're doing to me." He slowly brought his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't like the other ones we had shared. This one was soft and gentle. It felt like I was saying that I would be there for him, no matter the distance between us. He was saying the same thing. It was a kiss that opened us up and showed both of us that we could be weak around the other. That there was nothing to fear because we would always break each others fall. That in itself was a scary concept to me as I'm sure it was to Reid.

I had never been able to truly rely upon anybody outside my family. The fact that Reid was breaking down walls that I had worked so hard to keep up, left me feeling raw and exposed. I believed Reid was feeling something similar. Even with his playboys ways, he played everything close to the chest and the only people who truly knew Reid Garwin were far and few between. We both seem to need each other more than we had first realized and now that we know it made it so much harder to deal with the fact that I would have to leave sometime in the near future. A throat clearing broke us apart. We looked towards the stairs to see Pogue standing on the top stair and Kate on the landing. He must have been trying to stop her from coming up after us because he sent us an apologetic look.

"Reid, let her go and get you asses downstairs. This party is for _you_, incase you forgot." Kate stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. I glanced at Reid and saw that he wasn't too happy with Kate telling him what to do, even though it wasn't the first time.

"No Kate I didn't forget, but maybe I don't want a big party anymore." His hold on me tightened, pulling me against him even more, if that was possible. "Maybe I just want a private party with Tex."

"Look Garwin, Sarah and I went through a lot of trouble planning this party for you. So _you_ are going to go down there and stay for most of it." She was leveling Reid with a hard glare. Pogue gently pushed down the hand with the pointing finger.

"Man, quit crying and get down there before she does something worse than pointing." With that he guided Kate back down the stairs. She stopped for a moment to turn back and glare at us, but Pogue quickly tugged her back down and out of sight.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to." I looked at his face and saw the pout. I tucked my head into his neck, fighting back the urge. I was unsuccessful as my body started shaking in silent laughter and a smile crossed my face. "Are you alright Tex?," he asked, pulling back to check. I couldn't hold it anymore and let the dying laughter echo through the hall.

"That was a pretty lame come back Ace." He scowled and leaned towards my ear.

"Made you laugh, didn't it?," he responded huskily. He took my earlobe into his mouth and lightly bit it, causing a moan to escape my lips. I opened my eyes to see his trademark smirk in place. "Come on Tex. Let's party." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me downstairs towards the thrumming music.

We danced to the song that the dj had started up. The costumed bodies crammed onto the dance floor swaying around us. My back was to Reid, his head resting on my shoulder as I ground my ass into him. Our proximity was making it even hotter than it already was with the packed bodies surrounding us. Every now and then Reid would place a kiss to my neck or suck on it right by my pulse. We had come down and quickly made our way over to the bar for the guys to give him a birthday toast. After that was done and we got a couple of shots, Reid dragged me to the dance floor and we haven't left this spot in almost two hours. Sarah had been right. There were girls who were practically wearing nothing. My costume could be considered tame compared to most of the guests.

I was kind of glad for the limited clothing covering me, although I would never admit it to Kate. I could feel the sweat trickle down my skin. Some of it was Reid's as I felt it drip from his head. The doors to the patio had been opened to allow the cold, crisp late January air to filter in, but it couldn't seem to beat the stifling heat that the withering bodies were creating. I turned my head so Reid could hear me.

"I need to get a drink and some air." I fanned myself with my hand, trying to move the dense air around me. Reid nodded his head and kissed my temple before taking my hand and leading me over to the hall. We walked through it, dodging the bodies that were running around or pressed up against the wall making out. We made our way into the kitchen, which was thankfully deserted. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned on the faucet, filling it with water. He turned and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling widely at his courtesy

"You're welcome," he said returning the smile. He walked back to the door and flipped the switch for the fan as I leaned against the counter and watched him. His movements were always so fluid. I was completely entranced that I didn't even hear what he said. "Tex?" I shook my head.

"Huh?" His smirk appeared once again.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I took off my hat and let my hair fall around my face, hiding my blush. He walked over to me and brushed it back.

"Did I ever mention how much I like it when you blush, especially when I'm the cause of it?" He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You guys never stop do you?" We turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway. He tossed his hat on the counter along with his jacket and loosened his tie. "Man, its starting to get crazy out there." I noticed a read mark on Tyler's neck and stifled the laughter. Reid, however, just had to make a comment.

"Nice look Baby Boy. Whose mark are you wearing?" He smiled smugly as his best friend turned red. Tyler's hand instinctively shot out to cover the mark. He rubbed his neck and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I said shut up Reid." I chuckled a little. We all stood there for a bit talking and cooling down. Reid was in the process of ribbing Tyler again when Kate popped in followed by Sarah, Caleb, and Pogue.

"Why are you guys hiding in here?"

"Tex wanted to cool down and I wanted to get away from the crowd," Reid simply shrugged and took the beer Pogue offered him.

"Reid Garwin is actually avoiding the spotlight?," Kate asked incredulously.

"Are you feeling alright man?," Caleb inquired smirking at his friend. Reid flipped him off.

"I'm fine." He took a drink of his beer.

"Aw, is our little Reid growing up?." Pogue chuckled and reached up to pinch Reid's cheek. He batted his hand away.

"Fuck off man. I don't always have to have all the attention." Everybody looked at each other and laughed. Reid looked down at me. "What are you laughing about?"

"The fact that you're a terrible liar; I've only known you for a couple of weeks and I already know you crave attention."

"Well that was before."

"Before what?" He turned to me and smirked.

"Before I met you." He moved his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him. "As long as I have your attention, I'm good." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. Pogue and Tyler made gagging sounds; Kate and Sarah smacked them. I guess Caleb couldn't really say anything since he was just as sappy with Sarah. I wrapped my arms around Reid's neck.

"You remember that little talk we had about cheesy lines Ace?" He nodded his head, his smile widening as the gleam in his eye grew. I leaned in closer to him. "You were right," I whispered so only he could hear. "I do like them." His smile turned into a smirk and his lips quickly descended on mine. The groans of our friends echoed around the kitchen. We broke apart smiling at each other. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against mine.

"I knew it." The smile that graced his lips with that comment looked like one on a kid on Christmas morning. It caused my own smile to break out.

"Ok enough of this. You two can do whatever you want after the party. Now let's go." Kate grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of Reid's embrace. He just tightened his hold on me and glared at her.

"Kate," he growled out.

"Save it for someone who you can actually scare Reid," she said. Both of their holds remained on me. _Now I know what a rope feels like in a game of tug-of-war._ I turned my attention back to Reid.

"It's okay. I actually have to go to the bathroom." I kissed his cheek. "I'll meet you out there." He looked at me skeptically.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"No we'll go with her," was Kate's reply. "If you go we won't see you two for the rest of the night."

"You girls can't go anywhere alone remember?," Reid bit out.

"It's just the bathroom Reid. Besides we haven't seen Chase for a while now." Reid was getting ready to give his opinion to Kate when Pogue spoke up.

"I'll go with the girls." That seemed to settle that. Caleb, Tyler, and Reid all headed back out to the party, while Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and I went upstairs. We used one of the bathrooms in the bedroom, Pogue stayed outside the bedroom door. Kate and Sarah started to follow me in.

"Uh guys, this isn't a public bathroom. Stay," I said pointing to them. Sarah blushed.

"You've been hanging out with Reid too much. He's starting to rub off on you." I gave her a cheeky smile and shut the door. I took my time, savoring the feeling of being almost alone. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers and I like Reid and our friends, but there are times that I just need a breather. It's been hard to get any alone time recently. First, I was constantly sharing a room with my brothers and they were always on guard with me when we were on jobs. Now with the whole Chase thing, my breathing room had diminished even more. Releasing a sigh, I turned of the faucet and dried my hands. I knew if I took any longer I would start getting a barrage of questions. I walked out.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to have to get Pogue to break down the door." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Kate. Are you feeling alright Addison?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave them my most convincing smile. Sarah didn't seem convinced, but Kate did. She started talking and turned to leave the room. Sarah gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"You know, Reid isn't the only one you can talk to outside of your brothers." I gave her a genuine smile this time.

"Thanks." We followed Kate out. Pogue pushed off from the wall and wrapped his arm around Kate. Sarah and I headed down the stairs as they began to make out in the hall. We got back to the party and began looking for the rest of the guys. It was difficult with all the bodies. Pogue and Kate came up behind us. Pogue seemed to know where they would be.

"This way." He grabbed Kate's hand, who grabbed Sarah's, who then grabbed mine. We weaved our way through the sweaty bodies and over to the bar. There was Caleb and Tyler. There was a brunette hanging on Tyler and I assumed it was the girl that had given him the mark. Our eyes connected and I smirked. He, of course, blushed. Sarah walked up and kissed Caleb on the cheek. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Reid?" Caleb pointed out to the patio.

"I think he went for a smoke." Tyler ducked his head at Caleb's comment. I guess he heard about what I had said to Reid. I wasn't upset though. I told him he could still smoke, just that I wouldn't kiss him afterwards. I nodded my thanks and made my way to the patio. I walked out the door and stopped in my tracks at the sight before me.

"Reid?" Even though I tried to sound strong, my voice came out soft and laced with hurt. Reid looked at me wide-eyed.

"Tex," he said so softly I barely heard him. I looked to the girl in the playboy bunny costume that he had been kissing. Missy turned around to face me, a smug smile on her face.

"Did you really think you could change him Cooper?," she asked haughtily. She had won. Reid didn't say anything. He didn't move. His eyes remained wide open and his mouth tightly shut. His jaw kept clenching.

"Reid?," I asked in a firmer voice. I wanted an explanation, but he remained silent.

"Get over it Cooper. He got what he wanted from you. He's moving on to better things. Now why don't you get lost." I looked form Missy to Reid. I forced the tears back and headed into the house. Reid didn't shout or come after me. I guess all the rumors were right. Reid would never change. I felt foolish for ever thinking that he truly did care about me. I wondered if the others had known. After all the bullshit they had fed me about how Reid had never been this way and how I had really affected him. My hurt and anger extended to them now. _Of course they said all that. They were trying to help their friend get what he wanted. They don't give a damn about what happens to me. I'm sure he's been fooling around behind my back and they've known this whole time._

I had to get out of there. I made my way to the hall. I had o get my phone from Reid's room so I could call my brothers for a ride. I didn't care if they saw me dressed like this anymore. I just wanted to get back to the house, change, pack up, and leave Ipswich in the dust. I had just entered the hall when a hand landed on my shoulder. I threw it off thinking it was Reid and spun around, prepared to give him a verbal and physical lashing. I turned to see Tyler with a questioning look on his face.

"Is everything alright Addison?" _Yeah, everything is just peachy keen. I just caught my boyfriend , or should I say ex-boyfriend, making out with another girl. Although I'm sure you knew all about that._ That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't. They didn't deserve any reaction from me. They weren't worth it.

"I'm fine Tyler."

"Where's Reid?" _Like you don't know._

"He's finishing up his cigarette."

"Are you two skipping out again? Kate is going to be pissed." _I don't give a fuck how Kate feels._

"We won't be long," I said patting his arm.

"I'll cover for you as long as I can." I forced a smile onto my face.

"Thanks Tyler." He smiled back. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was a little skeptical about what was going on, but he just shrugged it off and headed back to the party. I turned back around and walked to the front door. I stood on the steps outside as the music pounded behind the closed door. I looked down at the phone in my hand. I hadn't used them in a while, but I was glad my pocket picking skills hadn't become rusty. I scanned through Tyler's contact list. I knew he had to have one of my brother's numbers. If not, I would have to try to remember them. We changed phones last month so it would take me a bit to recall it. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"Bingo." There was Sam's number. I quickly hit the send button and walked down the stairs.

"Hello."

"Hi Sam."

"Addy? Why are you calling from….Tyler's phone?"

"I borrowed it because I couldn't find mine. Look I need a ride. You think you can come get me?"

"What happened?" I could here movement in the background and knew that Dean and Mason were listening intently.

"I really don't want to talk about it now Sam." He was silent for a moment and I knew he was giving Dean and Mason a look telling them that something was bothering me.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll meet you at the end of the street and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Addy." I smiled and ended the phone. I walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. The lights illuminated the dark street, but they really weren't needed. The moon was full and bright. The air was crisp and I was slightly wishing I had grabbed something to cover me up. I really hoped Sam sped here. I knew if he couldn't get Dean to stay behind, every traffic law would be broken to get to me as soon as possible.

"You really shouldn't have been surprised." I stopped in my tracks. I looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. My body tensed as Chase stepped out from the shadows of the tree line. "I mean everyone knows that Garwin can't keep it in his pants. He doesn't know the first thing about being in a faithful relationship."

"Oh and you do?," I asked, quirking my eyebrow at him.

"I know a lot more than that pathetic little boy."

"Hate to tell you this, but he's not that little. Besides after my time with him, I highly doubt you can give me what I need."

"Why don't you let me show you haw good I can make you feel," he said as he moved to stand just out of arms reach of me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see my brothers are coming to get me and we'll be leaving town tonight." A sinister smirk took residence on his face.

"_I'm_ afraid that's not possible."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're not going anywhere." His eyes flashed with a ring of fire and I was thrown into a tree, hitting my head. I shook my head as my vision kept slipping out of focus. I watched as he closed the distance between us and squatted in front of me. He brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Don't worry Addison. When this is over with you'll be begging for me." I saw his smirk and my vision faded to black.


	27. Reid's POV:Party Incident

**A/N:** I figured you guys might like to see things from Reid's point of view during the party incident. I hope you like the little twist I added. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. It was more than I expected. Don't forget to vote in the poll. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my imagination.

* * *

I stood out here in the cool January air. I had taken two puffs of my cigarette before tossing it. I didn't really want a smoke. In fact I haven't had one since Tex told me she didn't like it. She never told me I had to quit though. That's what I loved about her. She accepted me for who I was. She wasn't like the other girls I used to screw. They always came to me thinking they could change me, that they would be the ones who cold tame _The _Reid Garwin.

_Wait, did I just say love._ I scrunched up my face as I stared out into my backyard. Love, that word is a foreign concept to me. I had never felt it before. Sure I loved my parents and my brothers. Yet, the type of love that a man feels for a woman, the type my father has for my mother, Caleb has for Sarah, and Pogue has for Kate, well that always eluded me. In all honesty, I never thought I would find it. I thought my dad would end up being right and I would marry the girl I knocked up. That all changed the first day I met Addison Cooper.

The moment I saw her standing with Kate and Pogue I had to have her. At first I thought it was my usual feeling, wanting to bed the new girl, but it felt slightly different. I found myself enjoying bantering back and forth with her. In fact I couldn't wait to find her after class. I smiled as I thought about that first week, about how she refused to fall for my charms. I had to completely change my game and when I did I found myself really falling for her, even more than I already had. Even when we had our fight I still couldn't stop thinking about her and wanting to be with her. That scared me. Reid Garwin doesn't do feelings or at least I didn't.

My smile turned to a frown as I thought back to that day back in the library when she was dragged in by Chase. I could see the hurt in her eyes when she saw me flirting with Missy. It killed me. All I wanted was to grab her from him and wrap my arms tightly around her. I wanted to sooth her and tell her it was okay; that I wouldn't let him hurt her. When I saw the grip he had on her and then saw her wince my blood started boiling. I was ready to mutilate him.

"Why such the grim face?" I hung my head at the annoying voice that interrupted my peace. "I'm guessing the little bitch isn't as satisfying as you hoped. Otherwise you would be in there with her, instead of out here with me." I turned to see Missy leaning against the closed door. She was biting her lip trying to look sexy. My old self would've smirked and taken advantage of her, but I wasn't that person anymore. Tex had changed me for the better. She was dressed as a Playboy bunny. I looked at the scantly clad slut in disgust. I was so glad that Kate had chosen something that wasn't as revealing for Addison. I could look at her barely dressed all I wanted, but I'd be damned if I let any other of the assholes in there get a good look at my girl.

"I'm not here with you. I came out here to get some peace while I waited for Tex."

"Hmm, that's funny because from where I'm standing I'm out here and she's not. So I do believe that means you're out here with me." She walked over to me, swaying her hips. _God, what a desperate slut._

"That's why you're going to turn around and leave." She was within arms reach of me now. Her hand moved towards my face. I grabbed her wrist and scowled at her. "Piss off Missy. I'm not messing up my relationship with Addison for a slut like you. Go find some other poor sucker." She pouted and tried to give me a puppy dog look.

"But we could have so much fun together sweetheart. Jus like we did before." She moved to kiss me and I shoved her back.

"I never have and never will be with you Missy. Get that through your head." She hung her head. I figured she was about to bring on the water works in a last ditch attempt, but they wouldn't work. Then she surprised me. She started to chuckle and it progressed to a cackle.

"Reid, Reid, Reid. Such a troublesome fool." She lifted her head and her eyes were black as night. Before I could react I felt a force grip me like a vice. I tried but couldn't move. The only thing I could do was blink. I tried to call on my powers, but it felt like they were under the same binding that I was experiencing.

"Nah uh, no powers," she said wagging her finger in front of my face. I tried to work my mouth. She decided to relent and gave me that function.

"Chase," I growled out.

"Yes?" My eyes shifted to my left. The bastard materialized out of the darkness. He came to stand next to Missy. My eyes moved back and forth between the two. My brain trying to figure out what was going on. Finally my glare landed on Chase.

"What have you done?"

"Me? I didn't do anything," he said, raising his hands and placing an innocent look on his face. "All I did was pick the winning side."

"The winning side of what?," I asked in confusion.

"Oh, come now Reid. I'm sure the Cooper brat has told you all about her little world." I looked hard at Missy. Her eyes remained black as an evil smirk formed on her face. The night that Addison found out about our abilities came flooding back to me.

"You've possessed her," I said, my eyes widening in shock as I realized I was facing my first demon.

"Well just for the last couple of hours. Personally I liked my other form better and if I recall you did to. I mean I had heard the rumors about your stamina, but I never could have imagined." She licked her lips at the obvious memory she was recalling. "It made my first day out of the pit everything I had hoped it would be." Her finger trailed up my chest and traced my lips.

"Who else did you possess?" She leaned forward towards my ear.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's a secret I'll never tell," she whispered. She pulled back and Chase laughed.

"I'm not giving you my powers, so you might as well kill me." They both chuckled.

"As tempting as that is Garwin, we have other plans in mind for you," the demon said.

"Besides who said it was all about you?," Chase asked, quirking his eyebrow. He looked towards the party. "It's show time." Before I could ask what they were talking about I felt the binding on my mouth again stopping me. Chase disappeared back into the darkness. A sinister smirk on his face. The demon in Missy's body stepped up to me and placed my hands on her hips.

"Now he fun begins." Then her lips were on mine. I fought with the hold she had on me, wanting desperately to push her away. Then I heard the most heartbreaking sound.

"Reid?" It was so soft, I almost didn't catch it. The demon pulled away and I moved my eyes to see Addison standing there. The anguish clearly showed on her face. My world came crashing down as I realized that this was a set up to get to Addison.

"Tex," I said softly, but before I could say another word the binding was back. I tried to call on my powers as the demon talked.

"Did you really think you could change him Cooper?," she said in a snotty voice. My anger ignited into an inferno. I could feel my powers just out of reach. My nostrils flared and my jaw clenched as my temper raged.

"Reid?," she said more firmly this time. She was asking for an explanation. God, how I wanted to give her one. I wanted to tell her to run; run to the safety of Caleb and Pogue; run to the safety of her brothers.

"Get over it Cooper. He got what he wanted from you. He's moving on to better things. Now why don't you get lost." I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I wanted so badly to race over there and hold her; to explain to her that it wasn't what she thought. I watched as she walked back into the house. My heart shattered as I realized I had broken my promise to protect her. We had played right into their hands. I heard Chase laugh from the darkness.

"Don't worry Garwin. I'll take good care of her." I could feel the binding release from my mouth, but the rest of my body was still frozen. I knew that I could shout all I wanted, but nobody would hear me over the music, especially not Addison. I felt the tear trickle down my face.

"Aw, don't worry Reid. She'll remain safe…for now."

"If you want me, take me. Just leave Addison alone." She laughed again.

"Wow, do you have an ego. Weren't you listening before, this has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah right. You're working with Chase and you expect me to believe that."

"Chase knows what the objective is. Hurting your precious little covenant is just icing on his cake." She smirked at me and I growled out in anger. "Oh, feisty. I like it. Sure you don't want to join us. There's plenty of room and I can show you a really good time." She licked from my collarbone, up my neck, and to my ear.

"Get the fuck away from me." Then Chase materialized behind her. I looked and saw the he had Addison thrown over his shoulder. She was knocked out. My eyes narrowed into slits. "You fucking bastard. I'll kill you." He laughed.

"I'd like to see that Garwin."

"Now, now boys. Play nice." Chase smirked at me and then his hand drifted up Addison's leg and under her skirt.

"Hmm, boy shorts. I'm going to have fun tearing these off." He removed his hand and smacked her ass. I let out a loud growl as I fought even harder against my restraints.

"It won't work boy. I have centuries on you and your little powers." A scowl developed on her face and I realized I was annoying her by not giving in. Well good. At least I was getting to the bitch. She cocked her head to side as if listening to something. "Well its time for us to go. Great party Reid. Thanks for the invite." With that I watched as a stream of black smoke surged out of Missy's mouth, pooled in the air and then disappeared into the night. Missy's limp body fell to the floor and my bindings were released. I fell to my knees, slightly weakened from struggling against the demon's powers. Chase looked down at me and smiled sinisterly.

"See you around Garwin." He shrugged. "Maybe." My eyes flashed black as he disappeared from my sight. Suddenly the door was thrown open. I looked up to see a concerned Tyler, Kate, Pogue, Caleb, and Sarah, and three very pissed off brothers. They glanced down at the body of Missy. Sam, Dean, and Mason walked over. Sam checked her pulse.

"She's still alive." Mason turned to the others.

"Get those kids cleared out." Mason scooped her up.

"Does she need to go to the hospital," Sarah asked. He shook his head.

"No. She just needs to go home."

"I'll go get her roommate." Kate took off into the crowd that was making its way to the front door thanks to my brothers. I looked up to see the ice in Dean's eyes. He grabbed my shirt and hauled me up off the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He shook me hard. My hands gripped his wrists, trying to detach myself.

"Dean, stop." Sam came up behind his brother and managed to get me loose. He wrapped his arms tightly around him as Dean struggled to get free and attack me again. "Where is she you little shit? Where is our sister?" I was scared of what I saw in his eyes at that moment. I couldn't even begin to describe it. Even though I had powers, I knew if he could Dean Winchester would kill me and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"They took her," I choked out. My emotions catching up with me.

"Who took her?," Mason asked as he walked back out with Tyler and Caleb. I guess Pogue was inside helping Kate and Sarah get the rest of the guests out.

"Chase and the demon." Dean's stopped struggling.

"What did you say?," he bit out.

"It was a demon. She had possessed Missy." I watched as Sam let go of Dean and walked over to me. His hands landed on my shoulder as he looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure it was a demon?"

"Yes, it had the black eyes."

"And it was working with Chase?" I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Why didn't you use your powers?," Dean growled.

"The demon, she did something to me. She bound me with this invisible force and kept my powers out of reach," I said shaking my head. I felt pathetic and useless because I couldn't do anything to save Addison, to save my Tex, my girl. Pogue, Kate, and Sarah walked out.

"Why didn't they take you?," Tyler asked. "I mean isn't that what Chase is here for. Your power?" I shook my head.

"No, they said it wasn't about me. That the revenge Chase was getting on us was just icing on his cake."

"Then what the hell are they here for?," Dean asked.

"I don't know," I said in a defeated tone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mason giving me a sympathetic look.

"You did what you could kid. Nobody's going to fault you for that. They played it smart and got the drop on us this time."

"So what does this mean?," Caleb asked.

"It means Chase made a deal," Sam said rubbing his forehead.

"And the situation just got worse," Dean added. All three of their faces hardened. The three of them looked at each other and then looked to all of us. "Well, we've got a lot of work to do kids and we're going to start by finding my sister." Dean walked through the door and into the house. We looked at each other for a moment and followed. I think the two main questions on all of our minds at this point in time were where had they taken Addison and how were we going to get her back?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Here is another chapter. Sorry it's kind of short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys liked the different perspective. Keep'em coming. I'll be closing the poll soon so vote for a song while you can.

**Disclaimer: **Isn't it obvious. :)

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of being on a soft mattress and warm blankets covering me. At first I thought I had made it back to the house. I rolled over and curled into the covers. Then everything came rushing back to me. I sat bolt upright in the bed, quickly sweeping the room. My eyes landed on a lone figure sitting in the far corner. I slowly got out of the bed and crept over to it. I realized I didn't have my knife on me and stopped a couple of feet back.

"Hello?," I called out gently. I didn't know if this thing would attack me. Slowly the head of black hair lifted and dark brown eyes met mine. "Angie?" I knew my face showed my shocked expression.

"Addison," her relieved voice said. She jumped up and clung to me. "I didn't know if you would wake up. That Chase guy brought you in here. When he started to undress you I didn't know what to do." I swallowed hard.

"Did he…." I motioned my hands because I couldn't complete the sentence. She shook her head.

"No, he just changed you into your dress." I looked down, now realizing that she was right. I was no longer in my costume. I had been placed into a deep red halter dress that ended just below my knees. The neckline was a deep v-cut that stopped just a couple of inches below my breasts. Luckily it was loose which meant I could move if I had to fight. I also took note that my bra had been removed. I was thankful that I still had my panties on. Shaking off the fear that crept into me about what Chase could've done to me while I was unconscious, I tried to come up with a plan. I had to get Angie out of her and get back to my brothers.

"Is it just you here or are the other missing people here too?" She shook her head.

"So far all I know is it's just you and me, but I have heard him talking to other people." This was good, but it was bad. It was good because chances were that the other missing kids were here too. It was bad because I didn't know where I was, I was unarmed against an enemy that had powers, and I didn't know if and how many people he had on his side. I gently pushed her away form me and held onto her shoulders.

"How often does he check on us?," I asked as I surveyed the room once again, this time looking for a weapon.

"Usually only two times a day. He brings breakfast and dinner."

"Has he already brought the food?" She nodded her head and pointed to my left. I turned to see a table sitting next to the wall. On the table was a tray with two plates of food.

"He brought breakfast about an hour ago." _Shit, the bastard knocked me out for the entire night._

"Okay. Did he say anything about coming to check up on me?" She shook her head no. "Good." I walked over to the table and found what I was looking for. Two knives were sitting on the tray. Granted they were only butter knives, but it was better than nothing. I then moved back to the door and tried he handle, even though I knew it was going to be locked. I looked over the lock and figured it would be easy enough to pick.

"Do you have any bobby pins?" Angie nodded and pulled two out of her hair causing more of it to fall and hide her face. Taking them and bent them before setting to work on the lock. I was crunched for time. Even though Angie said he didn't say anything about coming to check up on me, that didn't mean he wouldn't. Finally I heard the soft click of the lock.

"You did it!!," Angie cried out.

"Shh." I turned sending her a warning glare to be quiet. She snapped her mouth shut quickly. I eased the door open and peaked out into the hall. Seeing that the coast was clear I pulled back inside.

"Alright Angie, here is the plan. We're going to sneak out of here and get back to Ipswich. If anything happens to me I want you to keep going. Go to my brothers and tell them where I am. They'll know what to do."

"What if the other missing people are here? Shouldn't we help them?"

"Right now we're ill equipped to help them. Don't worry, once we're back kin Ipswich we'll get help. Now promise me that if anything happens you'll get out of here?" She nodded her head rapidly, the fear evident on her face.

"I promise." I gave a short nod and placed a determined look on my face for her sake.

"Let's go." I pushed the door open once more. Double checking to make sure nothing had changed, I signaled for Angie to be quiet and follow me. We stuck close to the walls as we made our way down the long hall. We came to a corner and I took a quick glance around. Finding it clear we continued on our way. I lost count of how many turns we had made. The house we were in was huge. Deep in my gut I knew we were no longer in Ipswich. What scared me the most was I didn't know how far out we were or the direction we would need to go once we were outside.

Movement down the corridor shook me out of my thoughts. I halted and signaled to Angie to remain quiet. I looked around the corner to see Chase walking down the hall in our direction. I also noticed the stairs right behind him. I grabbed Angie and ducked into a nearby room. My grip on one of the knives tightened in preparation. I listened as his footfalls disappeared down the hallway. Letting out a the breath I didn't know I was holding, I cracked the door open and looked in the direction he had gone, catching a glimpse of his back as he turned the corner down the way we had just come. _He must be going to check on us._ I turned back to Angie.

"We've got to be quick. I think he's heading back to our room." I could see the panic start to flare in her eyes. Slapping a hand over her mouth to prevent her from revealing us, I continued. "The stairs are just down the hall. We're almost out. Just stay calm." She nodded her head and we moved out.

Once at the stairs we moved as quickly and silently as we could. I was still unsure if Chase had other people working for him and with freedom so close I didn't want to blow it now. When we got to the bottom I took in the small area were in. There were five open doors and as luck would have it, on the other side of one was he front door. Something was off. I could feel it. _It can't be that simple._

"We made it," Angie cried out and began to run towards the door.

"No Angie, wait." It was too late. She was at the door when it slammed shut. The rest of the doors followed. The sound of the slams echoed throughout the room.

"Now where do you think you're going?" I turned back to the stairs to see Chase standing there, his eyes black and his evil smirk in place. "The party hasn't even started yet." I backed up, placing myself between him and Angie.

"When I say go, you go. Understand?," I said so only she could hear. I felt her grip the back of my shirt and took that as confirmation.

"Addison, Addison, Addison," Chase said shaking his head as he descended the stairs. He moved closer to us and I tightened my grip on the knife.

"Get ready," I whispered.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect this?," he chuckled.

"_Go!!,"_ I shouted out as I lunged at him, my knife drawn. I tackled him to the ground and stabbed the knife into his shoulder. He howled in anger and pain.

"_You fucking bitch!!"_ He flipped me off of him and sent me sliding into the wall. My head slammed back, making me disoriented. Chase stood up slowly, a menacing look on his face. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out, his face grimacing in pain. When he looked at me his eyes were black. He ripped the shirt so I could watch as he healed his wound.

"And I really liked that shirt too. We've already been through this Addison. You can't hurt me. I was going to be gentle with you, but obviously you like it rough." I saw Angie out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't understand why she hadn't taken off yet. She promised to get out of her and save us all. Then I took notice of her stature. She stood stock still, her face turned away from me and looking at the door to her left. That was when I realized the other four doors had opened to reveal the four missing people, all of their eyes the same inky color as Chase's. _Shit._

"Angie, _go_. Get out of here."

"Now why would I do that." She slowly turned to me and I gasped in surprise. Her eyes were as black as a moonless night. She moved to stand beside Chase and his hand came out to brush the hair from her face. They both turned to face me, their lackeys flanking them. Suddenly I was lifted up into the air, by who I don't know. I felt a pressure on my throat and I began to struggle for air.

"I thought we still needed her?," Chase asked. "I know I do." Amusement laced his voice.

"Oh I'm just having a little fun. Don't worry you can have yours later," Angie replied. I could see a lecherous smile emerge on his face. He licked his lips as my vision began to fade in and out once again. "Sleep tight Addison." With that I was thrown into a mirror to my left and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean's POV

"Alright, thanks Bobby." I immediately turned to Sam as he hung up the phone.

"What'd Bobby say?," I asked. I seriously hoped he had a way to find Addison.

"Well, he said we were a bunch of idiots for letting Chase getting the drop on us. He just finished a job and will be at his place in an hour or two.

"_We don't have an hour or two damnit.!!," _I said slamming my hands on the table.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sammy," I growled out.

"Does Bobby have any ideas on how to find her?," Mason asked, preventing the shouting match that would soon escalate.

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his face. "He says he's got a locating spell that should work."

"Should work? Should _isn't_ good enough Sammy." I stood up quickly causing my chair to topple to the ground. "There is no telling what that little shit is doing to our baby sister."

"Don't for one second think you are the _only _one in this room worried about Addison right now Winchester. We're all panicked and scared and worried. Hell, I want nothing more than to grab my rifle and murder the little bastard, but we've go to find hem first. If Bobby has a plan, than that's good enough for me. There's no way Bobby would ever let anything happen to her." I glared at Mason, before I stormed out of the room. The slamming of the front door echoed in the silent night. I took a deep breath of the frigid air. The temperature had dropped more as the night progressed.

I shivered as I wished I had grabbed my jacket. I walked over to the Impala and leaned against it. I stared up into the sky. I couldn't stop thinking about Lil' Bit._ I failed her._ I fought back the tears. I had made a promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to her and Sam. I couldn't save my dad. I couldn't save the Coopers, Ash, or the other hunters. I couldn't save Sam. That night flashed through my mind. The feeling of finally finding Sam was such a relief, but when I saw Jake come up behind him, everything disappeared. As I held his limp body in my arms, my world shattered around me.

I knew it was foolish to make that deal with the Crossroads demon. I knew what it felt like to have someone give up their life for you. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about how dad should be here instead of me. That he would've been able to protect the others. I knew it was selfish to put that burden on Sam, but I had to. Sam and Addison were all I had left. I couldn't loose either of them. If I did, I would lose myself. I heard the door open and close, but refused to look to see who it was. I assumed it was either Sam or Mason. Imagine my surprise when a different voice rang through the night air.

"Thought you might want this." I looked down to see Reid handing me my leather jacket. I looked at the kid. This was the kid that stole my little sister's heart. The one that waltzed right into our world and swept her off her feet and away from us. Even though I wanted to hate the kid, I couldn't. Lil' Bit was in love with him.

She never came out and said it for fear of our reaction and her own fear at being that close to someone who wasn't family, but I could tell she did. The look on her face when she talked about him or when he was around, it was the same look Dad got when he thought of Mom, that Sam got when I first saw him with Jessica, and that I got when I was with Cassie. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. He made her happy. My time was short; the clock was winding down. I wasn't going to be able to protect her soon. I looked at him, his hand still holding my jacket.

"Thanks." I took the jacket and slipped it on. Stuffing my hands in my pocket I felt my wallet. Pulling it out, I flipped it open to the first picture I had of our odd little family. I looked at it as a smile graced my lips. It was taken on at the Fourth of July party the Coopers had. Addison was nine, Sam was sixteen, Mason was twenty-three, and I was twenty. It had rained the night before, but we were determined to play football. Addy had a fit when we told her she couldn't play. After a while we relented and let her in. It was the Winchesters versus the Coopers. Mrs. Cooper was the referee. It was touch football because Addy was so small, but the mud caused us to constantly fall.

In the end it was a tie. Mrs. Cooper decided to take a picture of the four of us in all our muddy glory before hosing us down so we didn't track mud into the bar. Mason was to the left of me and Sam was to the right. I had picked Addy up and was holding her upside down. I remembered her laughing as she told me to put her down. I refused and she had to hold her shirt up because the mud was weighing it down and causing it to fall. We all had big smiles on our faces as we laughed. It was one of the few moments that I felt like I was normal.

Mrs. Cooper always tried to give us that when we were there. She knew what it was like being raised in this world. I remember a few times when she argued with my dad and tried to convince him to let us stay with them during the school year. While I appreciated the thought, I knew I could never leave dad on his own. Maybe I should've talked to him about letting Sammy stay. It probably would've been better for him. I was always thankful that we had met the Coopers. Mrs. Cooper understood where Sam and I were coming from. She was there for us like a mother should be, but she never tried to replace our mom. I felt the tear fall down my cheek and quickly wiped it away before he could see it. I sill wanted the kid to fear me a little.

"How old is she there?" He pointed to the picture.

"She's nine."

"She still has the same smile." I glanced over at him and saw the look on his face as he stared at the picture.

"Yeah, she does." I cleared my throat and closed my wallet, slipping it into the back pocket of my jeans. Reid turned his gaze forward while I shifted mine back up to the stars.

"Do you…do you think she's okay?" I swallowed the lump in my throat at the sound of his broken voice. He was taking it hard.

"Yeah," I said in a confident tone, trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince him. "She's tough. The little bastard doesn't know what he got himself into." I smiled at the thought of what kind of trouble my Lil' Bit could be causing him. I just hope she didn't push her luck. She could be a stubborn brat when she wanted to be. A sideways glance allowed me to see the little quirk to the corner of his mouth.

"She said she would make his life hell." I snorted at that, my smile widening because I knew I was true. Then he sighed. I fully turned to him and the smile dropped from my face. _This kid is really beating himself up._ He looked even paler in the moonlight. He had this lost look to him and I found myself feeling bad for him.

"You know its not your fault, right?" He just shook his head.

"I failed her." He hung his head. "I promised her I wouldn't let him get her. I swore that I would protect her and now he's got her."

"You're not the only one who swore to protect her, kid. I made that oath when I was twelve. You have no idea how many times I've felt like a failure. I just have to keep reminding myself that she _is_ capable of taking care of herself. No matter how much I want to deny it." He nodded his head.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him quizzically. He shrugged his shoulders. He turned to meet my gaze.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just…" I could tell he was struggling for words. He turned his head away from me and continued. "When I'm around her, everything feels right, like all the shit I've put up with in my life was just to get to this point, to get to her, to make me realize that she is the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I never thought I could care so much for someone. If I could trade places with her right now I would. God…" He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears I could see glistening in the corner of his eye. "I would die for her if it meant she wouldn't feel any pain and that…" He took a deep breath and turned back to me. The tears were falling freely down his face. "That scares the living hell out of me."

"Me too, kid. Me too." I realized now that he truly did care for her. _That _scared _me. _This boy, who held my sister's heart in the palm of his hand, could just as easily break it and there was nothing I could do about it. We stood there in silence for a while. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him. I knew that this kid was going to be there for Addy, even when I was gone. I was glad for the fact that she would have one more person looking out for her, but still it hurt me to know that I was being replaced. I knew Addy didn't see it that way. I knew that each of us had our own place in her heart, but still it pained me to know that I would be leaving her soon. It killed me to know that I wouldn't be going with her on hunts ever again, that when she was captured, injured, or in the hospital that I would be able to do nothing. The feeling of helplessness that came with those thoughts crippled me.

I worked so hard to make sure that none of the others saw the pain I was going through, especially Addy and Sam. I had caused them enough pain as it was with this deal, I didn't want them to know that it was eating at me too. I had to be strong for them. I had to protect them as much as I could while I still could.

"Are you scared?" _Are they mind readers too?_

"About what?," I asked with an air of nonchalance.

"About going to hell." My head snapped in his direction. He turned and looked at me sheepishly.

"Addy told me about your deal." I nodded my head, turning to face the front again. I should've figured she had told him by now. "She also told me about the nightmares." My jaw clenched. I knew she had been having nightmares recently. She woke me up a couple of times when we shared a bed at the motel. The most recent nightmare I recalled her having was when she was in the car on the way to the tattoo parlor. _She told him about her nightmares, but she never told us. Never told_ me_._

"Nightmares, huh? Did she tell you what they were about?" He nodded his head slowly. I could tell he was unsure if he should tell me the contents of the nightmares, especially since he gathered that she hadn't told me.

"She said they were about you. They were about you in hell, about what would happen to the three of them if you were taken." I could feel the tingle in my nose as the tears built up again. I should've known she was suffering too. I should've known she would try to deal with it on her own. I should've pushed harder for her to tell me about her nightmares. I cleared my throat.

"Did she uh…did she say anything else?"

"She said she had nightmares that she couldn't remember. That she would wake up from them and they would just disappear." That really peaked my interest.

"She couldn't remember any of them?" He shook his head, but then stopped as if he remembered something.

"Well, she said she could remember one."

"And? What was it about?"

"She said it was about me. That I was fighting Chase."

"When did she tell you about this?"

"The morning after my ascension. I assumed it was supposed to be during my ascension and since nothing had happened, I tried to convince myself that it was nothing to worry about. Still in the back of my mind I kept thinking about it. I was afraid of what he was after if it wasn't my power. I should've been more cautious." Something about that didn't sit right with me. I knew it wasn't unusual to forget your dreams upon waking, but from the sound of it she had quite a few in recent weeks.

Now, come to find out, one of them dealt with the boy she was in love with and the bastard that had kidnapped her. I knew she wasn't like Sam, but I was beginning to wonder if she was having visions and if she was why were they starting now? I took a hard look at him. While I wanted to be angry with him for not mentioning this earlier and not giving us a warning of his fears, I couldn't. I didn't need to do anything to bring him down. I think he was as low as he could get. I placed my hand on his shoulder, like my dad used to do with me when I was beating myself up over a job.

"You did the best you could. That's all anyone can ask and that's all she ever expected." Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, then dropped my hand and turned my attention back to the sky. I wasn't sure how long we stood out there, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I was digesting the new information and I knew he was silently berating himself. Suddenly my phone rang breaking the silence. Pulling it out I looked at the caller id. _Thank God!!_

"Tell me you've got something Bobby."

"Oh, I got somethin' alright." I snapped my fingers at Reid, which I really didn't have to since he was practically on top of me trying to listen. I pushed him back and moved the phone between us so he could hear. He knew the area better. "I laid out a map of the area and…"

"Bobby I really don't care about the details. Just tell me where she is."

"Alright, boy. All I got is a street, Eagle Hill Road."

"I know that place. It's northeast of here, across from Bagwell Island. There aren't many houses out there."

"And boys?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Be careful. One of my psychic contacts called me. Said your names have been coming up a lot, but no reasons as to why." I felt like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on me. I wasn't surprised to find out that our names were being tossed around in the spirit world. I would be kind of shocked if they weren't. What froze my blood was the fact that no one was talking about the plan for us. They were playing this one very close to the vest and that made this situation unpredictable and even more dangerous.

"We will Bobby."

"Call me as soon as you're in the clear."

"Will do. Thanks Bobby." I closed the phone and looked to Reid. "Are there any other buildings out there?" He shook his head.

"No, it's all residential."

"How many houses would you say?" He thought about it for a moment.

"I'd say maybe ten at the most. It's right beside the sound so it's mostly beach houses."

"That's still nine too many, but we'll figure it out. Let's go tell the others." We headed back into the house to figure out a plan to save Addison.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Okay so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hit writers block and my muse decided to divert me in a different direction for a bit. I'm not a 100% satisfied with the last half of this chapter. I'm just not sure how to change it around. I really want to hear from y'all about it. If it's not up to par, I'll take down this chapter and redo it. Like I said before, that little muse moved me to write a one-shot for Dark Angel, if any of you are interested in reading that. It is rated M as well. Maybe now the muse will decided to move back to this story. Just have to wait and see. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. it's the only way I'll know if I need to change it.

**Disclaimer:** I own a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Sadly anything you recognize from Hollywood does not fit into either of those categories.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes to take in my blurred surroundings. Blinking my eyes a couple of times, my vision finally cleared and noticed that I was in the living room. A couch was sat to the left of me, a love seat to my right, and an armchair right in front of me. As for me, well I was tied to a chair, that I'm sure was from the dining room. My head was throbbing from being hit so many times.

"I'm going to have issues when I get older."

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakens." I turned my head trying to catch a glimpse of Chase. The movement jarred my arm and pain laced through it. I felt something sliding down my arm and could smell the metallic scent that comes with blood. "Aw, poor baby." I sensed him behind me and heard his steps as he came closer. "Let me get that for you." He pressed down onto my arm and I bit back the gasp of pain. I was not going to give into him. I felt his finger follow the warm liquid trail. He moved his head next to me. Holding his finger so I could see the blood on it, he placed it in his mouth.

"Mmm, sweet and tangy." His lips brushed my ear and I fought back my revulsion. "Just the way I like it. I wonder if the rest of you tastes this good," he said huskily. Then he pressed on my wound and I felt something dig deeper into my arm. I realized that a piece of glass was still imbedded in my skin and it wasn't a small piece either.

"Finally decided to play did we?" Angie walked into the room, stopping in front of me. Chase rose and moved to stand beside her. "I'm glad. I would hate to think that all our fun was ruined because the main attraction was too weak." Her mouth curved into a sinister smirk. My mouth felt like cotton as I tried to speak.

"How long have you been in her?" I set my glare on the both of them as my hand moved to my wound. I forced myself not to wince in pain as I tried to dislodge the glass.

"About three months. I flitted around after escaping from the Devil's Gate that Jake so graciously opened. All of the other bodies were alright, but this one…," she ran her hands down her body and moving closer to me. "Mmm, I really like this one." She leaned down. "So did your boyfriend," she whispered in my ear. She pulled back, looking down at me with a smug smile. I knew Reid had gotten around before we got together. Hell, she had even told me they had had sex, but after last night's incident that comment made my blood boil.

"Its too bad he didn't like my other body as much." She shrugged her shoulders. "I would've really liked another ride, but you know exactly what I mean don't you? One taste of Reid Garwin is never enough." She licked her lips. I assumed she was recalling her night with Reid. Knowing that the hell bitch had touched my man pissed me off even more. I felt the glass finally pull loose. "Tell me, do your brothers know you fuck like rabbits?" I just glared at her as I set to work on my bindings.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we've only done it twice." I figured as long as I kept them talking it would keep them distracted and they wouldn't notice what I was doing. Making slow, short movements, I asked the next question that had been on my mind.

"What other body?" She smiled at my question, obviously just waiting to gloat about it.

"You didn't really think that was all Missy did you? That little girl may want him bad and talk a big talk, but in reality she's too petrified of what you'll do to her if she tries again." She had possessed Missy last night. Then it clicked. That made me realize she must have done something to Reid so he wouldn't push her away.

"Although," she leaned back and crossed her arms, "I don't see why. You're just the runt of the litter. I'm sure your brothers would be glad to be rid of you. I mean you're just a burden to them. First the shape shifter, now this, and that's only in a span of a few months." She chuckled. "I'd hate to see how many times they had to bail you out in your life." I clenched my jaw. I knew she was baiting me, playing into my insecurities to get a rise out of me. Of course, she had to pick one that was typically at the forefront of my mind.

That was one of the things I always ought about on a hunt with the guys. There had been quite a few times when they had to bail me out, especially when I was just starting. They never made it seem like it was a chore for them, always holding onto me tight and making me swear to never do something hat stupid again, but I still felt that they were always frustrated when it happened. I was their weak link. I was the one that they would do anything to keep safe, no matter the danger or how foolish the plan was. They would do whatever it took to get me back alive and in one piece and the creatures that we hunted learned that quickly.

"You know, I have a great way to keep her out of trouble," Chase said leering at me.

"Don't worry Chase. You'll get your turn with her." She moved to walk around me, so I stopped cutting and hid the glass in my hands. I sat there digesting everything _when a light bulb went off. They're not after the Power. Well, there's was only way to find out._

"What do you want? If it was Reid's powers, you would've tried taking them last night."

"Oooh and here I thought Sam was the only smart one in the group." Angie moved back into my field of vision. "You're definitely catching on quicker than your boyfriend." She looked to Chase and nodded her head, apparently giving him the signal to continue. He smiled, happy to take on the job.

"You see my dear, sweet Addison," he said, brushing his fingers across my cheek. I pulled my head away and his smile widened. "I don't need their pathetic power anymore." He looked at me expecting me to question him more. I remained silent, but he continued anyway. "You see when Caleb 'killed' me, he just sent me to another plane of existence." He walked over to Angie and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"That's where I met my first demon. She promised me that if I joined her, she would stop the aging my powers caused and give me even more power. I, of course, agreed. It was simple really, everything I want on a silver platter. The best thing was that at some point in time I would be able to come back and take care of the Covenant. Imagine my surprise and joy when it turned out to be my first assignment." His face lit up in excitement.

"So that's why you're here then, revenge?" He shared a look with Angie then shrugged his shoulders. I continued working on the ropes.

"Not really, this is just a bonus to the real assignment."

"Which is?"

"Your brother of course," Angie said. I looked at her.

"You've already got Dean's soul at the end of the year."

"Oh I know and I'm going to make a special trip back down to the pit just to say hello. Besides, I never said it was Dean we're after."

"Sam?" She smiled. "He's not going to lead your damn army." They started laughing.

"Oh we don't want him to lead us sweetheart, we've got that part taken care of," Chase said, winking at me.

"Azazel was foolish to look for outsiders to lead us. He should've been looking within his own ranks." I remembered my conversation with Sam about the Sturbridge job.

"You're working for Lilith."

"Mmm, I love a girl with brains." I felt the glass slice through the last piece of rope. I grabbed the rope before it fell. I ignored Chase's comment, even though it sent a panic through me.

"So you just took the people…"

"To lure your pathetic family here, yes," Angie said with a smile.

"And you chose Ipswich just so Chase could have his revenge."

"Well, that's part of the reason." Chase smiled smugly. "We also figured that we would try to get them to join us." Chase's head whipped around. "You didn't think that we would only want your powers, did you?"

"But…"

"That's demons for you Chase. Their deals are never clear cut."

"The orders were to get them to join us, but seeing as they won't our new orders are to get rid of them." She smiled at Chase and he returned it.

"Now I like those orders."

"So what does Lilith want with Sam?"

"Why, she wants him dead of course. You see Lilith doesn't like the competition and since there are still many that want to follow your brother, she has decided they need to see the light. What better way than to show them their precious champion with his head on a silver platter."

"And what do you get by doing this job? Do you move up in rank or just stay off Lilith's shit list for a while?"

"Oh, I'm already high on the ladder sweetheart. I'm one of Lilith's generals, the fourth in command of her army."

"Then she must want to replace you with someone better. I mean, she did send you on a suicide mission."

"Oh is that right? I do believe you are playing our game sweetie. You are, after all, tied to the chair and you moronic brothers have no idea where you are," she smiled smugly and crossed her arms. She was right. They didn't know where I was, but I had faith that they would find me before anything worse happened. I couldn't help but laugh at her though. She was definitely underestimating me. That pissed her off even more.

"What's so funny you pathetic sack of bones?"

"The fact that you don't know a thing about me or my brothers is hilarious. See, if you had done your research you would've known that the Winchesters and the Coopers are fighters and we don't stop until our last breath." With that said I kicked out at Chase landing a shot close to his groin. _You should've tied my legs too, dumb ass._ Then I dropped the rope and stood. Before Angie realized what was happening I had landed a punch square on her nose. I heard and felt the crack, silently feeling guilty for the real Angie if she was still alive in there as the blood gushed down her face.

Then I was slammed into the wall. Again. _This really has to stop. _It's not like I expected to win the fight. I wasn't that stupid, but I'll admit I was dumb to think Chase wouldn't be able to recover quickly._ Damn power_. At least I had shaken them up. They now knew not to underestimate me. This would make it far more difficult to attempt an escape. Chase's black eyes glared at me. Angie had stopped clutching her nose and turned to me. Her eyes black as well. She brought her fingers up and examined the blood coating them.

"You humans, you're so weak and fragile." Holding her index finger up to her mouth, her tongue darted out and licked the blood off.

"Oh yeah? Well just remember bitch, without us you wouldn't be able to stand here right now." She moved her hand and my head slung to the side. I could feel my cheek throb as if she had slapped me with her hand.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer," she said maliciously. Then she looked to Chase. "You may have your fun now." She smirked to me and walked out of the room.

"Alone at last." He grabbed my chin forcefully causing me to gasp in pain. Instantly I felt his lips on mine and his tongue pushing into my mouth. He pulled back with a smile. "Mmm, delicious," he said snaking his tongue out to lick my lips. "So tell me sweetheart, have you been having sweet dreams?" My eyes shot to him in alarm.

"You've been giving me the nightmares." He smirked.

"I wouldn't exactly say they were all nightmares. Some were just little glances at all the fun we're going to have. Well, at least _I'll _have fun." His lips descended onto mine once again, but I held firm and did not give him entrance to my mouth. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, his hands dropping down to my legs.

"You know normally I like a girl that's quiet." His hands began to slowly slide up under my dress. "But right now I'd really prefer a screamer." He ripped off my underwear and attacked my neck, biting hard. He licked the mark as if he was trying to sooth it. "Do you remember when I did this in your dream?" He shoved a finger roughly inside of me. I started to struggle, trying to get out of his hold and away from him before he progressed further.

"Remember how you squirmed just like you are now? How you panted and bucked? How you begged me to give it to you? The only thing was it wasn't my face." His eyes darkened as he pushed into me harder. I stopped squirming and bit back the scream of pain and frustration. I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. His tongue trailed up from my collar bone to my ear.

"Do you have any _idea_ how it made me feel hearing you call out _his_ name?," he hissed and shoved another finger roughly inside of me. _Reid. He disguised himself as Reid in my dream. Damnit, why can't I remember?_ "Well this time you'll be screaming mine." He picked up speed and forced his fingers deeper.

I was dry and his rough treatment was hurting. Then his fingers hit a spot and my body jerked. My eyes widened as his malevolent smile expanded. He directed his finger to hit that spot every time. I, in no way, was enjoying what Chase was doing to me and I cursed my body as it reacted. Then he withdrew his fingers and held them up for both of us to see. Liquid glistened on them and I felt ashamed. I knew it was my body's natural reaction, but that didn't do anything for my conscious.

"Well, well, well. Now what would Garwin say, his girlfriend getting off with another guy?" He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them. "You taste better than I thought. I'll have to sample some more later. Right now, we need to get down to business." His hands went to his belt. As he unbuckled it, I started fighting against his magical hold. I was _not _going to let this bastard rape me anymore.

"It's useless you know. I will have you and you will give me an heir." I froze and looked at him wide eyed.

"What?," I breathed out. He smirked at me. Bringing his other hand up, he brushed the hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

"Why do you think you're still alive? If we just wanted Sam we would've killed you and left you here as bait. The moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. I talked to Lilith and she said I could have you as a reward for a job well done."

"You haven't killed Sam yet, so the job isn't done."

"A minor detail, he'll be dead soon enough along with your other brothers and the rest of the Covenant. Then you and I, well we can be together. No interruptions." His hand trailed down my body. "I still can't believe you gave yourself to him first." His jaw clenched and rage flared in his eyes, but just as quick as it appeared it was gone. A smile came to his face as he slipped his hand under my dress and placed it on my stomach.

"But I guess that doesn't really matter now, does it? I've got you and I'll get the most important thing from you." He pressed his lips to mine harshly and frantically began working on his pants once again. I was beyond panicked at this point. He was going to rape me and knock me up and there was nothing I could do about it. The tears started to fall as I thought about my brothers. What would they say if we got out of this alive? What about Reid? Would he forgive me or would he say I should've fought harder and turn his back on me? I wished they had killed me. It would be better than this suffering.

Chase was about to enter me when there was a loud bang. It sounded like a door being blown open. Hope started to rise in me. _They've found me._ Chase had halted at the sound. When gunshots started echoing throughout the house, he quickly fixed himself and grabbed me and holding me bridal style, never relinquishing his magical binding. I tried struggling, but once again it was a fruitless endeavor.

"I guess we'll have to take this somewhere else baby." At that moment, the door blasted open. I looked to see Reid standing in the doorway. His black eyes landed on me and I could see his body sigh in relief. Then they turned to Chase and I could feel the rage flowing from him.

"Let. Her. Go. Collins." Chase simply smirked.

"She's mine, Garwin. If you want her you'll just have to try and take her." Reid rushed at us, but he was too late. Chase transported us into another building. Looking around, I noticed it was a small barn. I saw a window and managed to glance outside. We were behind the house. I could see the lights on and movements indicating the fight that was still going on. Next thing I knew Chase had me up against another wall.

"Shouldn't you be in there? I'm sure Lilith won't be too happy with you for abandoning your job." He smirked at me.

"I'm sure they can handle your brothers and that group of misfits. Now where were we?" He pressed against me again and kissed my neck, working on his pants once more.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I froze as Chase used to escape with Addison. _No._ I was about to use to try and find where they were when the fight from the other room tumbled into the room.

"Reid! Where is she?," Dean shouted out as he dodged a kick from Brian.

"He took her. He used to escape." I ducked as Jacob threw a punch in my direction. We hadn't planned this out well enough.

_As soon as we figured out where they had taken Addison, we split up and took off. Pogue and Tyler had gone with Sam, Caleb was with Mason, and I had taken off with Dean in the Impala. We divided the houses amongst us. We had come to the last house on our list when we found them. _

_I sent a text to my brothers so they could meet us. Dean and I crept up to the house to try and get an idea of where they were holding her. We went to a window on the side so we could hide in the shadows. The room turned out to be the living room. In the middle of the room stood Chase and some girl with their backs to us. The girl moved forward and leaned down. That's when I saw the blonde hair and I sighed in relief. I looked to Dean and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He had seen her too and I could see some of the tension leave his body as he realized she was still alive._

_Next thing we knew, Addison was out of the chair throwing a punch at the girl. Chase was on the ground clutching himself. I knew how he felt. She has one hell of a kick. _

"_That's my girl," Dean said. I could hear the pride in his voice. Then I saw Tex go flying into the wall. I started to stand, when Dean yanked me back down. "Not yet. We need to wait for the others."_

"_But.."_

"_Look kid, I don't like it either, but there is no telling how many demons are in there. We're likely to get her killed if we just barge in." I crouched back down in frustration. I watched as the girl removed her hands from her face. She turned to face Addison and I finally recognized her._

"_That's Angie."_

"_Son of a bitch."_

"_What?" I looked when he nodded his head back in her direction. Her eyes were as dark as midnight during the new moon. "Shit."_

"_They're using the stolen bodies."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not sure, but I have a feeling all of this was a trap. Damnit Sam, where are you?" He crept to the corner to look and see if the others had shown up yet. I looked back to the window just as Angie left the room. Shifting my focus back to Tex, I felt my blood start to boil. Chase was kissing her and his hands were roaming her body. I fought the urge to rush in there and beat him to death. I knew Dean was right. It was practically a sure fire way to get Tex killed._

"_Dean," I growled out. His attention turned to me, but I kept my focus on the scene in front of me. Chase ripped off her panties, the ones she got as a present to me, and shoved his finger into her. I felt a presence stiffen beside me and knew Dean had seen it._

"_That bastard is dead." He pulled out his phone. "Sam? Well, get here quick. Reid and I are heading in. Lil' Bit needs us. Listen, the demons are using the bodies of the missing kids. I know it's a trap, but I've got one of my own. When you get here we'll already be inside. The Colt is in the trunk. Only use it if necessary. Place Devil's traps outside the front and backdoor. We'll direct them that way when your done and send the bastards back to Hell." There was a pause and I saw Dean's face harden._

"_There's no time Sammy. Just do it." With that he hung up the phone and pulled out two guns. "You ever used one of these babies before?" I shook my head. "Its real simple. This is an automatic. Just pop the safety and pull the trigger." He handed me the gun. "Just make sure your aiming it at the right person."_

"_So we're going to kill them?"_

"_Well, injure them mostly. That's why Sammy is going to put up the Devil's traps. It's our only chance to save them," he said as we made our way to the front._

"_Why don't I just use my powers?"_

"_I'd prefer you save that for Chase in case we need it. Besides, I don't need you getting old so soon. Somebody has to take care of my little sister when I'm gone." My head snapped up, but he wasn't looking at me. He checked his gun and then looked at me._

"_Do me a favor. Don't use that gun unless you really need to. I don't want Lil' Bit to turn around and use it on me because you shot yourself." He smiled and I just rolled my eyes and smirked. "Ready?" I nodded. "Lets go." He kicked the door down and charged into the room. I followed behind him as he did a sweep of the room. We heard feet pounding down the stairs._

"_Go get Addison. I'll take care of these guys." I looked at him. "Go kid. Save my sister." He opened fire as the guy I knew to be Jacob came hurtling down the stairs. I tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. Standing back, I let the power take over me and my eyes fade black. A burst of power left me and the door busted open. I could see the relief on Tex's face and I glared at Chase as he held my woman in his arms._

"What do you mean he used?" He fired another shot, hitting Brian in the shoulder. I ducked a punch Cara threw at me.

"I _mean_ he _used_ to _escape_." I was to caught up dodging Cara that I missed Jacob sneaking up on me. He knocked my feet out from under me and Cara dove on top, her fists flying. I managed to grab her wrists and fling her off of me. As I tried to get up Alex kicked me in the ribs. I groaned in pain. I didn't think he had broken any of them, but I knew they were going to be bruised. I managed to look over and see Dean trying to get Jacob and Brian off of him.

"Where the hell are they?," I asked before another kick landed in my stomach.

"_Enough!!_" I looked up to see Angie walk into the room. She nodded to Brian and Jacob and they released Dean. He moved to attack and she sent us flying into a wall. We hung there, our feet dangling just inches from the ground. "Well I never thought you would find us this quick Winchester."

"You guys were never known for your intelligence." Suddenly there were four large gashes across Dean's chest. I could see him biting back the scream. "Is that the best you got bitch? I mean Azazel did worse than this and I'm still standing," he replied cockily. _God, do I sound like that sometimes?_

"Oh, Dean. You know, you're so much like your father." I watched as Dean's face hardened at the mention of his dad. Addison never really told me how he had died, just that he did while saving Dean. She moved closer to us and placed her face in front of his. "And I had so much fun torturing him." I could see his jaw clench in anger. "I already told your pathetic sister I was going to make a special trip down to see you. You should've seen her face." She started laughing and took a step back.

"We know you're trying to get out of this deal Dean, but it will never happen. Your time is coming and when it does I hope I have a front row seat." A malicious smirk formed on her face. The only signs of Dean's anger he allowed to be seen was the tensing of his body. I decided it was time and tried to use my powers, only to find them bound once again. Then she turned to me.

"So, Reid?" She walked over to me, swaying her hips and licking her lips. "You know you can join us and I'll give you whatever you want," she said as she trailed a finger down my chest.

"I want Addison," I bit out, not in anyway turned on by her attempt to be sexy.

"Sorry. She's already spoken for, but I'm sure we can find a better arrangement." Her hands slipped under my shirt and ran along my chest. I was disgusted.

"Now what would I want with a demon slut like you?," I asked, smirking at her. Anger flashed across her face. She removed her hands and slapped me. I could feel the trickle of blood from where her nails had cut into my flesh.

"Fine. I was giving you a way out, but it seems you would rather die with the miscreants than revel in the power we could give you." She took a step back. "So how much longer before your brother shows up Dean. I have other things to do."

"So this was all a set up to get Sam to lead your damn army." She rolled her eyes.

"How many times do we have to go through this with you morons? We don't want Sam to lead our army. We never have. We want him out of the way."

"Well here's your chance." Sam stood in the doorway with a gun pointed at the demons.

"Ah finally, the fun can begin." The others moved to attack Sam. He fired off a shot hitting Alex in the leg. He fell to the ground.

"I thought we were trying to save them?"

"We were, but now we're trying to save ourselves," Dean said as he struggled against Angie's hold. I watched as Alex got back up.

"How is it not affecting them?" Sam got off another shot, hitting Cara in the shoulder.

"They're demons, kid. If you haven't noticed it takes a lot more to take them down." Jacob moved towards Sam. As he lifted the gun to fire again, Brian attacked and knocked the gun from his hand. Then Sam was against the wall opposite of us.

"Don't go anywhere boys," Angie said as she made her way to Sam. I could see him fighting her hold as well. "So this is the great Sam Winchester? And just what, pray tell, makes you so special? What makes you worthy to lead us?" Sam just glared down at her. "Oh come now sweetie. I figured Dean was more the strong silent type."

"You want me, you got me. Now, let my family go." She shook her head as she chuckled.

"No, no, no. Sorry honey, it doesn't play out like that. You're our main goal of course, but you see your little _family_ has been a pain in our ass for centuries. It's time for a little payback." I turned my head to the left to look at Dean, when movement outside the window caught my attention. There stood Tyler pouring something along the window.

"Dean," I whispered. He looked at me and I nodded in the direction of the window where Tyler was finishing up. We looked at the other windows and saw Pogue and Caleb doing the same thing. Dean looked back to Sam. They apparently mastered the art of silent communication. Dean looked up to the ceiling and a smile formed on his face.

"Get ready for a show, kid." I looked at him confused. "Hey, you ugly bitch, where is my sister?"

"Don't worry so much Dean. Chase is taking _very_ good care of her. After tonight you might be an uncle, although you'll never get to hold your little nephew. No big deal, we'll raise him properly." A devious smirk formed on her face as the color drained from ours.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She means Chase is going to knock her up," Alex said a smirk similar to his leaders on his face.

"Garwin?" I looked to Dean. I could see the silent question he was asking me. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Our first born son inherits the powers. Chase wants an heir."

"That's right Blondie and we're going to mold that little boy into the perfect weapon. It's just too bad we couldn't get the four of you to join us. Imagine the original Covenant back together again. You would have been treated well, but now you're just going to die."

"I believe I asked you a question. Where is my sister?"

"I'm tried of this," Angie said as she yawned. "You four can have those two, but this one is all mine." She turned to Sam and he glared right back at her. The other four demons moved forward.

"I thought you said something about a show?" I was beginning to panic. It felt like we were going to die and Tex would be left to their mercy. That thought scared me even more.

"Just wait," he bit out. They were only a couple of steps from us when they stopped. They looked at each other and Alex tried once more to get to us, but it was like he ran into an invisible wall. I was confused and looked to Dean. He had a smile on his face as he watched the demons try to breach the barrier.

"Don't you just hate Devil's traps?," he asked smugly. Suddenly I heard a voice at the door. Snapping my head in that direction, I saw Mason. He was staring intently at the four demons. He began walking forward. Angie let out a savage shriek and moved to attack, but whatever words he was saying had weakened her powers and hold three of us up had pushed it too far. Sam dropped to the ground and moved to counter her.

"Keep going Mason. I got this bitch," Sam called out. Mason had slowed down his words, but seeing that Sam was free to help him he started to speak rapidly once again. Sam pulled out a gun from behind his back and I saw Angie's eyes widen.

"I thought you said guns don't hurt them," I called over to Dean.

"That's no ordinary gun, kid. That's the Colt." I was confused, but any explanation could wait until after we saved my Tex. Mason had moved closer to the trapped demons and inadvertently left a space for Angie to slip through. Seeing this Angie moved just as Sam fired the gun.

"Shit," he yelled out. "Keep going!!," he called out to Mason as he followed Angie out the door. Dean and I dropped to the floor as Angie's powers released us. I stumbled to my feet and raced out the door. I had to find Tex before Chase…._no_, I couldn't think that. Addison was a smart, resourceful girl. I would get there in time. I was out the front door and slammed into a body. We tumbled onto the porch.

"_Reid! Reid man_ calm_ down._" I looked up to see that I was struggling against Baby Boy. I stopped and he pulled back. Standing up, he offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. I saw Caleb and Pogue standing behind him.

"Reid, are you…"

"We _have_ to find her," I said cutting Caleb off.

"What do you mean Reid. I thought you said she was in there," Pogue said.

"She was. Chase disappeared with her just as I got into the room."

"Where would he have taken her.?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure it out fast. Chase wants an heir." The shocked expressions on their faces would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious. Then I saw Sam come running around the corner of the house. "Did you catch her?" He shook his head. The anger clearly evident on his face.

"No, the bitch got away."

"How the hell are we suppose to find Addison?!," I shouted at him. He was up the steps and in my face within a minute._ Well, that was stupid._

"Well, the firs thing you can do is not antagonize the beast." Our heads snapped to the voice at the bottom of the stairs. A petite blonde stood there with her hip cocked out and watching us. If her smile was any indication, she was amused by my outburst.

"Ruby," Sam said.

"You two know each other."

"A little."

"Great. So how can you help us find her?"

"Oh that's easy." She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Another fucking demon," I spat out. I looked at Sam. "You work with her? I thought your job was to send them back to hell." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Ruby cut him off.

"Hey kiddo, if you want to find your girlfriend _before_ Chase completes his mission, I suggest you quit bitching." She walked up the steps and stood in front of me.

"So you know where they are?," Tyler asked.

"Of course. Well, no the exact location."

"Then why the hell…" She turned to me and I shut up.

"As I was saying, I don't know their exact location, but I'm sure the little demon girl you let get away ran straight to where they are."

"So how do we find her?" Sam asked. Ruby turned to me.

"Hold on tight buddy boy." She grabbed my arm tightly and blinked. The next thing I knew we were standing in front of a barn. I started to say something, when Ruby held up her hand to silence me. She pointed to the side door that was slightly ajar. We worked our way over there and listened to the voices as we went. I knew it was Angie and when we got to the door, the sight before me confirmed it. She was yelling at Chase. Addison was held against the wall, obviously by powers. I just didn't know whose. I let my eyes turn black as the power coursed through me, fueled by my anger.

"Let's go." I started to move forward when Ruby clamped her hand on my shoulder and yanked me back. Falling onto the ground, she stood over me. Her hands were on her hips and her fingers were tapping her hip bone.

"You just want to barge in there with out a plan? Are you forgetting the first time you did that with Dean you lost her?"

"Well, then what do you suggest?," I sneered.

"We go in smart. I'll take out the bitch and you can have your little testosterone fight with the boy."

"How are you going to take her out?" She reached behind her and pulled out a knife. It had a wooden handle and came to a fine tipped point. One side of it was partially seriated. "What's that going to do? I thought you guys were immune to guns and knives."

"This isn't an ordinary knife. It's made to specifically kill demons."

"So what are you doing with it?"

"Look do you want to save your girlfriend or get my life story?" I looked at her. She obviously saw the answer on my face. "Good," she said, nodding her head and extending her hand to me. I got to my feet and looked at her curiously.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping Sam."

"But wh…" Her look clearly said that she wasn't going to give me an answer and I should quit while I was ahead. "Let's go." She motioned to me and then the door. Then she pointed to herself and the side where there was an opened window. I nodded in agreement and we moved into position. I only prayed that Chase hadn't done anything else to my Tex.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Sorry this is kind of short. Worked on it all day so I could get it to you guys this weekend. Hope you enjoy. Thanks fo rthe reviews for the last chapter it helped me come up with some ideas. So keep them coming. You never know if you might trigger an idea. :)

**Disclaimer:** Same ol', same ol'. You know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

Chase was slobbering all over me. He had untied the neck of the halter causing it to fall down and expose my breasts to his viewing pleasure. I felt disgusting. Chase's mouth drifted down to my breasts and he bit one of them hard. I knew he was trying to get me to scream, but I held it back as well as the tears. I would not give him the satisfaction. He brought his hands up and started fondling them. All I could think about was Reid. How softly he caressed my body. How gentle he was when he made love to me. How he worked to make sure I enjoyed it as much as him. Then I started thinking about the consequences of what would happen if Chase succeeded. How upset would Reid be? Would he blame me or blame himself? Would he end things with me? What would my brothers do? I was only seventeen, almost eighteen and my life was so dangerous. How could I have a child during all of this? I lost myself in my mind trying to figure out these questions and block out what was happening to me. He started working on his pants once again. He quickly pulled himself out and leered at me.

"Get ready for a night you'll never forget, baby." He hiked my skirt up past my waist and positioned himself at my entrance. Before he could enter me, the barn door slammed open. He stopped and turned this head to see what was going on. Angie stood there, the wind wildly blowing her hair. She stepped into the barn and used her powers to close the door. She stalked over to us. Chase seeing the murderous look on her face quickly tucked himself back into his pants. I was silently grateful for Angie's appearance, even if it didn't bode well for me.

"Where the hell were you?" Her voice was low and dangerous. Chase just looked at her. "I asked you a fucking question you miserable sack of bones." Her hand reared back and smacked him. Chase's hand flew to his face.

"I figured you could handle it. There were only two of them." He rubbed his face.

"Yes, there were. Until the rest showed up," she hissed. I smiled at this. If she was here that meant the guys had taken care of the other four. I only hoped they were able to save the possessed. "What are you smiling at?" Her glare turned to me.

"I told you not to underestimate us." She lunged at me. Of course she would attack when I was unable to protect myself. Demons never could fight fair. Surprisingly Chase caught her before she got to me.

"Hey, I haven't finished with her yet. Are you forgetting our deal?"

"Are you forgetting the terms of the deal? You get her when Sam Winchester is dead. Newsflash, he is still very much alive."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now, you're going to hell and staying there." All our attention turned back to the barn door. Relief flooded through me at the sight of Reid.

"I think you're outnumbered here Garwin," Chase said smugly. "And if I recall last time you dealt with the two of us you managed to lose something." His eyes slid in my direction.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm here then." I looked to my left and saw a blonde girl standing just underneath the loft.

"_You_," Angie cried out. The girl's eyes turned black and she smirked.

"Me." With that they attacked each other.

"Well," Chase said rolling his shoulders. "I guess we should get this over with. I have important _things_ to do." He turned his head and winked at me. His arm came back and he threw an energy orb at Reid. Reid jumped out of the way. He rolled over and got back on his feet, his eyes black. They began to fight as well. I was still held against the wall by Chase's powers as all four of them fought. My attention switched between each of them.

Chase sent a wave of power that Reid deflected, but before he could ready himself another wave came at him. He flew back and slammed into one of the beams holding up the loft. I began to struggle once again. I was hoping that as Chase was concentrating most of his powers on Reid, it would weaken his hold on me and I could help in some way. Chase was laughing at Reid and missed the orb that flew at him. He went through the floor of the loft and hit a roof beam.

It apparently dazed him because his power released me and I crashed to the ground. I rose up just as the girl pulled a knife. I watched as she stuck it into Angie's body. I watched as light flashed within the body before it fell to the floor. Angie was dead. Blondie pulled out the knife and I glared at her. Part of me was pissed. We could have tried to save the real Angie, but another part of me knew that was probably a hopeless cause. Demons ride the bodies hard and since she had been possessed for months chances were that she was dead before she had been stabbed. The girl's attention turned to me.

"What?," she asked as she slipped the knife behind her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ruby." I looked her up and down. So this was the demon intent on helping Sam. I wanted to question her, to figure out why she was doing what she was, but before I could she jumped at me, knocking me to the floor. I was about to kick her ass when I saw Reid on the other side of the barn. He must have been hit by Chase and went flying right at me.

"_Reid!!,_" I cried out as I pushed Ruby off of me. I started to make my way over to him when she grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help my boyfriend." I tried jerking my arm out of her grip, but she only tightened her hold.

"Oh no, you're not. I'm taking you back to your brothers. Pretty boy can take care of himself." I looked at her then slammed my foot into her stomach causing her to release me. I took a couple of steps back as she rose. "Well that's a great way to say _thanks for saving my life_," she spat.

"Look I'm not leaving him. Go get my brothers and the guys and tell them where we are." Then I turned and ran to Reid's side. He was attempting to pull himself up using a side beam along the wall. I reached under his arms and hefted him up, letting him lean on me for support.

"Tex," he said breathlessly. I could see battling Chase was starting to wear him down, even so he attempted a smile. "Are you okay baby?" His hand came up to my face, his thumb lightly brushing my cheek.

"I'm fine Ace. That's more than I can say for you." He scoffed.

"If you think I look bad you should see Chase," he replied cockily. Then his face turned serious. "You need to get out of here. Go to your brothers." I shook my head. "Damnit Addison." He grabbed my face leaning his forehead against mine. "I want you safe."

"I'm not leaving you," I said, holding tightly to his wrists. "Besides I sent Ruby to bring everyone here." He sighed realizing I wasn't backing down. He gave me a quick, passionate kiss.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." We sprung apart, wildly looking around trying to find Chase. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Get behind me," Reid said as he began to maneuver himself in front of me. He gripped my wrist tightly afraid Chase would grab me again before he could do anything. It was somewhat painful and I moved my hand forward to grip his shirt. I figured this would be best so he could have use of both his hands. Once he felt me latch on to him he released my wrist. We slowly began to walk towards the door, our eyes darting wildly around looking for our predator.

Movement in the loft behind us caused Reid to whip around, his arm snaking back around my waist. A mouse squeaked and ran across the edge. We both released the breath we had been holding and continued to make our way to the door. Suddenly there was an explosion on the ground in front of us causing us to fly back. Reid lost his grip on me and we tumbled away from each other.

"Now you didn't think I was just going to let you walk out of here with my girl, did you Garwin?" I heard the voice next to me. Turning my head to the left, Chase appeared out of thin air. _He must have made himself invisible._ He reached down and pulled me up, gripping my arm tightly. I knew I was going to have another bruise. I was now facing him. He stroked my hair away from my face.

"A perfect woman, wouldn't you agree Garwin?" He turned his attention to Reid, who was starting to stand up. He moved me around so that my back was flush against him. His one hand still held my arm firmly while the other splayed low across my stomach. "Hmmm." He gently squeezed my stomach. "So much fire and passion in such a beautiful package. How could any man resist?" His head was beside mine now as we both watched Reid. I could see the anger and fear flare within him. He wanted to use, but he couldn't hurt Chase without hurting me. Chase knew this as well, hence the position we found ourselves in.

"I can only imagine what kind of mother she would be." He chuckled. "Well, actually I don't have to. I'll find out soon enough." He squeezed my stomach again, only tighter, and I felt a surge through it. I cried out in pain and fell forward as the wave continued to wash over me. The only thing that kept me on my feet was Chase's hold on me. I knew he was using, but I didn't understand what for. Finally the pain stopped and I was able to catch my breath again. I lifted my head and saw Reid's anguished look. I knew he felt helpless.

"There, there, now. I promise next time will be more enjoyable." I heard the click of a gun and then a voice that caused relief to flow through me.

"There won't be a next time for you asshole." Chase just laughed and turned his head to face Dean.

"Dean Winchester. I've heard a lot about you. I have to say I expected more." I saw Dean's jaw clench. He wouldn't fire until he had a clean shot. He would not risk me. "I mean all this talk about how you would do anything and everything to protect you precious little family and all I've seen is how much you failed. You failed your father, you failed your brother, you even failed your mother, and now, ha, well now you've failed poor sweet Addison. Tell me Dean how does it feel, hm? Knowing that your father gave his life for you, that he trusted you to protect people and you couldn't even do that."

"Shut up," Dean growled out.

"You should've died that day. It should be John standing here right now. Actually I take that back, John wouldn't be standing here right now because he wouldn't have let it go this far. He wouldn't have lost Sam, he wouldn't have let he Coopers or all those other hunters die, he wouldn't have let any harm come to Addison. Face it Dean, you are useless. You can't even protect your own family, let alone the world and now you're going to leave them unprotected once more because you selfishly made that deal." I watched as Chase's words cut into Dean like a knife. I knew in the back of his mind Dean felt like he had failed more than he had succeeded and it killed me when ever that little doubt flashed in his eyes. No matter what happened he saved people. He was a hero. Above all else, he was one of my heroes.

"Damnit Dean don't you listen to him. You are _not_ a failure, you hear me? _You are _not_!!_" His eyes met mine and I saw as the fear gave way to determination.

"I might have failed in keeping her from you, but I'm sure as hell not going to fail in taking her back." Chase started to laugh harder now.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared," he said mockingly.

"You should be." Chase whipped around to see Sam and Ruby behind us. Turning us in a full circle, the picture became clear to him. He was surrounded. Mason and Pogue were to our left, Caleb walked up beside Dean, and Tyler was standing beside Reid. He let out a yell of rage.

"This isn't over."

"For you it is," Mason said as he leveled the gun at us.

"Let her go Chase."

"And why would I do that Caleb?"

"Because then I'll make sure your death is quick," came Dean's reply.

"Actually I think I like option two better."

"And what's that?," asked Pogue.

"You all die." He threw me down onto the ground and sent out a blast of energy. It knocked everyone off their feet and sent them back into a wall. I looked up to see that Dean and Caleb had been thrown close to some old tools. It was until I heard Dean's cry of pain that I knew he had landed on one. Pogue and Mason had gone through the wall landing outside. Sam had hit his head on the window sill. Reid and Tyler were had hit the wall and landed in some straw. Chase threw his head back, letting out a booming laugh.

"You can't defeat me." I looked around watching as the people I cared about most struggled to get back up. That's when I saw it. A gun lay in a few feet in front of me. I knew I'd have to crawl to reach it, but if I could get it I could get off a clear shot and end this. Slowly I made my way towards it. "And just where do you think you're going?" Chase's hand reached down and yanked me up by my hair just as I reached the gun. He looked me in the eyes then shifted his gaze down to the ground. He growled and tightened his hold on me.

"You stupid bitch." He pulled me the rest of the way up by my hair. "Don't you realize that no matter what you do you will never be able to get rid of me? I will haunt you for the rest of your life." His sick smile crossed his face. I had to get out of his grip, but my body was starting to feel the fatigue of battle. So I did the only thing I could think of, I spit in his face. He cried out in rage and flung me away from him. He was obviously using again because I landed over three feet away from him against the wall near Sam. I felt the blood as it trickled down the side of my face. Suddenly a gun went off. I looked up to see Chase on his way over to me. He fell to his knees, his face held an expression of shock.. He collapsed the rest of the way and I watched as dark red bloomed across his back. I looked around trying to find out who did it when my eyes landed on Reid and the gun in his hands. Our eyes connected before the world drifted into blackness once again.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I looked up as Chase threw her across the barn, watching in pain as she landed near her brother. I pulled myself up and heard a groan from Tyler. The bastard had more power than we expected. That explosion of power should have killed him. It was obvious even if Pogue, Caleb, and I combined or powers we wouldn't defeat him without killing ourselves. Once I was on my feet my hand drifted to my back as I felt the trickle of blood course down it.

That was when I felt it. The cool handle of the gun tucked into the back of my jeans. How I hadn't lost it yet I had no clue, but as I saw Chase start to make his way back to Addison I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled out the gun and popped the safety like Dean had told me. I felt my hands shaking as I brought them up, aiming for Chase's back. _Could I do this? Could I take a life?_ I thought about everything we had been thorough since meeting Chase. What we had dealt with last year, what he had put us through in the last few weeks, and then the image of him forcing himself flashed in my mind and the answer was clear. _Yes, I can._ _I have to protect Addison._ With that thought I steadied my hands and pulled the trigger.

The gun recoiled and sent a shock wave through my hands, but I managed to maintain my grip just in case I had to shot again. I watched as Chase collapsed to the ground, then my eyes found Addison. She looked at me and I could see the relief in her eyes. Relief that it was finally over and I couldn't agree more. Then her eyes closed and she fell back to the ground.

"_Addison!!!_," I screamed, dropping the gun and running to her side. I landed on my knees and pulled her up, cradling her head against my chest. "Come on Tex. You have to wake up baby," I said softly as I stroked her head. My fingers touched something warm and sticky. I brought my hands up to see red gleam of blood. "No," I whispered. "Come on baby please you've got to wake up. I need you here with me. Please. Fight it Tex. Don't leave me." I kept murmuring over and over begging her to fight, rocking back and forth as I felt the warm tears run down my cheeks and land on her face.

"Reid?" I didn't even glance up at Tyler when he called to me. My focus remained on the precious being in my arms, willing her to open her eyes. I vaguely heard someone on the phone calling for an ambulance. I couldn't figure out who was making the call and I didn't care as long as it got here in time. A hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mason standing beside me.

"She's a Cooper kid. It'll take a lot more than this to put her out of the game," he said giving me a reassuring look. Dean landed heavily beside me. As he leaned back against the wall I noticed the blood seeping past his hand and staining his shirt on his stomach. He looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"You did good kid." I gave a half-hearted smile back, knowing that a complement from Dean Winchester would be far and few between for me. His attention shifted to the front and I noticed Ruby standing there with her arms crossed. "As for you…" Ruby cocked her eyebrow. "Thanks for saving my sister, but don't think that means I like you or anything. You're still a demon bitch."

"Dean," Sam said in exasperation.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Deano." She smirked as Dean scowled. Apparently he didn't like that nickname. Turned and walked to the door, stopping just outside. "See ya around Sam." Then she was gone. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and I looked back down at Tex.

"Hold on Tex. Help is almost here. Just hold on for me baby." I placed a soft kiss to her forehead as we heard the sirens reach the house. Caleb and Sam took off to lead the paramedics our way.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

My foot kept tapping against the tile floor. The sickly smell of sanitizer infiltrating my nose, making me cringe. I remember the last time any of us had to stay in the hospital. It was after the accident, when dad sold his soul to bring Dean back. I watched as Mason paced back and forth. Caleb sitting in a chair holding Sarah's hand as she leaned on him, Kate latched onto Pogue who in return was running his hand comfortingly across her back. Tyler was sitting beside Reid looking at the TV, but I was pretty sure he wasn't really paying attention. Reid looked awful. His hair was disheveled from the numerous times he had run his finger through it. His face was pale and his eyes looked sunken in. They were red from crying. He sat with his head in his hands, shoulders slumped in misery.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and quickly stood knowing it was Dean. When we led the paramedics to the barn they quickly pulled Addy from Reid's arms and laid her on a stretcher. Taking all her stats as they rushed her to the ambulance. One of them helped Dean up and followed. I took the keys from him and followed in the Impala. Mason and Reid were with me. Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb had gone back to get the girls and meet us at the hospital. Dean walked through the door.

"How you feeling man?" He just looked at me.

"Like I got a pitchfork shoved into me. How do think I feel Sam?" I sighed knowing Dean was trying to hide what he was really feeling right now, his worry for Addy. "Any word yet?"

"No," Mason said coming up to us.

"We've been here for two hours and nobody has told you anything?"

"No man, but nobody told us anything about you and here you are."

"This is ridiculous." He turned around and walked out. I ran to the door.

"Dean where are you going?"

"To get some answers." I watched as he walked over to the nurse's station where a pretty brunette sat looking over some files. I knew Dean would get some information for us. For some reason he had this charm that women couldn't resist. That nurse was gone.

I sighed and turned back into the room, looking everyone over once more. When we got here the nurses insisted on taking a look at us. Luckily, all we had were some minor cuts and bruises. Reid had a pretty bad cut on his back, but they said he wouldn't need stitches. Dean walked back through the door.

"Anything."

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. About that time a doctor walked through the door.

"Who is here for Miss Addison Cooper?" She saw all of our heads pop up and continued. "I'm Dr. Jenkins…." We quickly swarmed her causing her to take a step back.

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?"

"When can we see her?" That a million other questions flew from each of our mouths.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. She is fine. She has a concussion due to excessive hits to the head."

"Is she awake?," Mason asked quickly.

"I'm afraid she is in a coma right now." I felt my face drop as I'm sure everyone else's did the same. Nobody spoke for a moment. I decided to ask the question everybody was afraid to know but dieing to find out the answer to.

"How long will she be out?" The Dr. Jenkins gave us a sympathetic look.

"We're not sure. With the head trauma she suffered she could be out for days or months. At this point it's all up to her." Mason turned away rubbing his hands across his face. Dean hit the wall startling the doctor. Caleb and Pogue held onto Sarah and Kate, while Tyler was trying to give his support to Reid who looked like he was having a hard time standing up.

"Can we see her?," Dean asked.

"I'm afraid only family can go in right now."

"We're her brothers," Mason said stepping up, indicating the three of us. She nodded her head.

"Until we move her to a room, I can only allow two of you to see her at a time." I turned to look at Mason and Dean. Dean and I both nodded to Mason and he sent us one back. Turning he laid a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Come on kid. Let's go see my sister."

"Is he…"

"He's family," Dean stated firmly. I could see the hesitation in her eyes, but I guess when she looked at Reid she could see what a mess he was and felt sorry for him.

"Okay, follow me." We stood there watching as they followed the doctor out of the waiting room and down the hall. Then the door closed on, the click echoing throughout the silent room.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Just to let you know it might be a bit before I get the next one out. Things are going to start picking up for me, but I promise I'll get it out as soon as I feel it is finished. Thank you once again for all the reviews,. They really help and sometimes I get ideas off of them, so keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this one and please don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and what I don't. :)

* * *

_I fought my way through the darkness. Every time I seemed to just reach the light it would fade away again. I could hear soft murmurs echoing throughout the blackness._

"_How long?"_

"_Don't know."_

"_What can we do?"_

"_Wait." Voices that sounded familiar, but different at the same time, constantly fading in and out with the light. I struggled as it began to feel like I was drowning in the darkness. The cold enveloped me draining my energy as I swung my arms and kicked my legs trying to breach the surface. Soon I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I opened my mouth to take in more air, but only the black made it down into my lungs, expelling more air. I felt thousands of hands grabbing at my legs, claws cutting into me, trying to stop me, trying to pull me down into the nothingness. They were winning. I sank lower and lower as the voices were replaced by the sounds of sinister laughter. _

_I made one last attempt to reach for the light that dangled so far above me. It was a fruitless endeavor, but I had to try. I failed, just as I thought I would. I looked longingly at the light as the darkness pulled me down. The ink covering my eyes, trying to erase the last shred of hope I had. My arm still reached upward as I began my decent. Suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me up. The laughter below turned into howls of protest and the hands redoubled their efforts. The claws sunk deeper into my flesh trying to maintain their hold, but it was no use. The one force above was far strong than the thousands below. When I felt the pressure that had been pressed down upon me release, I took a deep breath knowing I now had air to breath. That sweet, glorious air coursed through my mouth and down into my lungs. No matter how glad I was to breathe again it didn't ease the pain of that first long awaited breath. I felt a fire in my chest and had to result in taking short gasps to ease the burning in my lungs. Soon I realized I was shivering. As soon as I thought about this I became enveloped in warmth. It felt like a soft blanket._

"_You still have much to do. Rest now child." My eyes drifted shut at the command of the soft, masculine voice and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I felt a warm wind blowing across my face like the gentle caress of a hand. Slowly I opened my eyes to a bright light. Blinking a couple of times to adjust I realized that I was outside, laying in the middle of a field. Rising up into a sitting position I was still unable to see it there were any markers around me because the grass was so tall. I looked down to my legs expecting to see giant slash marks and blood, but found that they were normal. Deciding I had no reason not to, I stood up, wobbling a little as my legs adjusted to being used after a long rest. I took in my surroundings and noticed a building off to my left with a few trees making a barricade along the right side. Heading towards it, I noticed it was familiar. When I was a few feet away from it I recognized it was my mother's bar._

_Walking up the steps brought so many memories to the forefront of my mind. I remember having a water war with the guys, me and Mason versus Sam and Dean. Our fathers said it was good practice and kept hollering at us from the porch about what tactics we should use. My mother insisted that they just let us have fun and be kids for once. I could hear my dad and John's booming laughter as I snuck around behind Dean and Sam undetected, climbing up into the tree, and bombarding them with water balloons._

"_I swear if he didn't love you so much, Dean would have knocked the crap out of you for showing him up." I turned to my right to see none other than John Winchester sitting in the porch swing my dad had built for my mom. "Of course, that didn't stop him from chasing you around the bar with that snake either." He chuckled again. God, I had forgotten how deep, and rough his voice was. I remember I would fall asleep listening to him and my dad as they told us stories about their past hunts. Their voices soothing me like no lullaby ever could._

"_J...John?," I choked out. I could feel the tears burning at my eyes. "It can't be." I shook my head not wanting to believe the sight in front of me was real, but also desperately hoping it was. I never did get to say goodbye to him._

"_It's me Addy," he said as he stood up. I ran to him. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a bear hug that only John Winchester could give. I let the tears fall from my eyes, no longer able to hold them back. What surprised me is that I felt his as they dropped onto my head and face. I pulled back and he smiled at me, pushing my hair out of my face and kissing the top of my head._

"_You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you, every bit as beautiful as your mother." I smiled back and then I brought my hand up and smacked him. He let go of me and rubbed his face, staring at me in shock. Apparently the look on my face let him know just what I was thinking._

"_I guess I deserved that."_

"_You deserve a lot more than that John Winchester. How could you? How could you leave your boys like that? Leave Dean like that? Do you have any idea how much of a mess he was after you died? He knew you sold your soul so he could live and it killed him. To make matters worse you drop the bomb about Sam and tell him he might have to _kill_ his own _brother_!! If I had my gun right now I'd shoot you." He let out a bark of laughter._

"_You are definitely your father's daughter." I just glared at him. He sighed. "Take a seat Addy." I followed him to the old porch swing and sat beside him. He threw his arm on the back and we rocked back and forth, just staring at the open field. "I had to do it Addy. I had already lost my wife and sacrificed one of my sons on my mission to get that bastard, I wasn't about to lose another one." I looked up at him in sympathy, but his gaze remained forward._

"_Dean can do a hell of a lot more for the world than I ever could. He has an important role that none of us can even begin to understand. Besides, I think you would have shot me anyway if I had let him die. Of course, you would've had to wait for Sam to finish." He looked at me with a smirk on his face and I finally realized where Dean had picked it up from._

"_I couldn't handle losing Dean, but that didn't mean I wanted to lose you." His hand drifted down and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly._

"_I know kiddo, I know. You were like the daughter I never had and that Mary always wanted. You still are."_

"_So…" John looked down at me and quirked his eyebrow. "Am I dead?" He chuckled and shook his head._

"_No Addy, you're not dead. This is just a resting place while your body recovers. You still have a lot to do. Besides, I don't think those boys can go on if they lost you." I just looked at him. "Oh come on kid, you can't tell me that they wouldn't be a mess without you down there. Somebody has to keep my sons in line and I'd hate to think what would happen to Mason if he lost you too." That sent a chill down my spine. I was the only thing Mason had left in the States. What would happen if I did die? Would he go back to England? Would he be able to carry on or would he become like some of the old hunters that used to hang around the bar, disgruntled, vengeful, and a drunk? What about Sam and Dean? I had seen what John's death had done to them and I knew that they would be just as messed up if I didn't make it. It took a lot to bring Dean back from John's death, would losing me push him over the edge? Would Sam or Mason be stupid enough to try and make a deal to save me? In one word, yes. Yes they would._

_What about Reid? I would expect him to move on, but I wondered if I had impacted his life like he had mine. I couldn't imagine losing Reid. Everything just felt right with him, like some sort of fairytale romance that was meant to be._

"_So when do I go back?" John shrugged._

"_When they think you're ready I guess. Why? Are you already sick of my company?," he asked as he playfully nudged me. We both laughed as I pushed him back._

"_No, I just don't want to leave them longer than I have to." He nodded in understanding and we sat in silence a little longer. I took a good look at John. It had been almost two years since I had seen him. When he disappeared Dean came to us after picking up Sam. He thought if anybody knew where his dad was it would be my dad. Unfortunately, if my parents knew they had kept their mouths shut. This was more than likely due to the urging of John, but also for Dean and Sam's safety. If my dad believed they were ready to help John he wouldn't have held back on telling the man himself. That was one thing about my dad, when it came to the important stuff he didn't mince words. He was a straight shooter and he didn't care if you didn't like his opinion, you were still going to hear it. _

_He had definitely aged. Gray streaks had taken root in his hair, but it didn't make him look old. In fact in made him look attractive and distinguished, kind of like George Clooney. The lines on his face were still there and his face still had that worn look of a man who had seen and dealt with more in his young life than someone in their sixties. I also noticed for the first time in my life that John Winchester looked like he was finally at peace. He had fought his way out of Hell and into Heaven. I'm sure he had been reunited with Mary and that made it all the better for him._

"_Can I ask a question?"_

"_Of course, kiddo."_

"_Why are you here talking to me and not my parents?" John sighed and a sad look crossed his features, making the lines in his face look deeper._

"_I'm afraid I can't answer that sweetie. I don't even know myself." I looked at him quizzically. "All I was told was that I was to come meet someone and wait with them until they went back. I didn't know it was you until I found myself sitting on the porch." I hung my head. I was glad to see John, I only wished that I could've seen my parents too._

"_They love you, you know. They miss you like hell, Mason too. We're always watching over you four." I looked at him with glassy eyes and smiled._

"_That's good to know." John cocked his head to the side as if someone was talking in his ear and he was trying to listen. "What is it?"_

"_It's time for you to go." He gave me a sad smile. He obviously enjoyed seeing me again and wasn't quite ready to let me go, but I could tell he didn't want me upstairs yet either. He stood up and held out his arms. I walked right into them and he gave me a fierce hug. Stronger and tighter than any hug he had given me before. He pulled back and looked down at me. "Now you take care of those boys. They need you. Keep them in a straight line." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, straightish." I chuckled._

"_I'll try. Will you tell my parents that I love them and that I miss them. Mason does as well."_

"_Of course I will, but I assure you they already know." He smiled and placed a kiss to my head once again. "It's time. Oh and one more thing Addy," he paused making sure he had my full attention. I waited for him to continue. "The road is going to get worse soon, but even though you may feel that everything is lost, it's not. You're a strong woman. It'll work out in the end." He looked at me with pride in his eyes, the same pride I used to see reflected in my parent's eyes. John took a step back and the wind picked up. My hair whipped around my face as I watched John faded. His smile never disappearing. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and I stumbled backwards before falling into nothingness._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady sound dragged me back to consciousness. I could tell by the smell that I was in a hospital. I slowly opened my eyes, fearing being blinded by bright lights. I saw that the only lights were coming from the machine that I was hooked up to. I felt something warm covering my hand. Looking down I noticed it was encased in two rough, calloused hands. I followed the arms to find a head resting on the bed next to me. I could tell from the hair who it was.

Suddenly the door cracked open and light poured in. My eyes flashed up to see a tall body entering the room as quietly as possible while balancing two cups of coffee. With the extra light I looked around and found another body on my left next to the window, practically falling out of the chair it was sleeping in. The person at the door hadn't noticed I was awake and closed the door with a soft click. I removed my hand from its warm cocoon and gently laid it on top of the head. It shifted a little before rising. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew without a doubt that those green eyes were currently looking at me in a combination of shock and relief.

"Addison?," came Dean's hoarse whisper. Immediately the lights flicked on causing me to quickly shield my eyes. "Damnit Sam!!," Dean shouted.

"Sorry," he mumbled and turned the lights back off. I removed my hand as Mason opened the blinds. The lights form the city casting a soft glow into the room and illuminating my brothers' faces.

"Hey guys," I said softly as they all watched me carefully. It was like they were afraid I was an illusion. That's when my stomach growled. "What do they have to eat in this joint?" I guess that did it because suddenly I was engulfed by two sets of arms. I looked over at Sam to see a smile plastered on his face as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Uh…guys? Can't breathe," I choked out. They pulled back and Dean grabbed my face.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again Lil' Bit. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head seeing the serious look in his eyes. As I glanced at Mason and Sam I saw the same look in their eyes as well. John had been right, it would have torn them up if something worse had happened to me. Dean stepped back, allowing Sam to come over and embrace me. He pulled back and looked at Mason.

"I'm going to go find a nurse and let them know you're awake. Maybe then we can see how long it'll be before we can bust you out." I smiled at Sam. I was eager to get out of here as soon as possible. He turned to Dean. "How about you go get her some food from the cafeteria." Dean looked at him, but when Sam made a slight motion with his head towards Mason he go the hint and didn't argue.

"You want a cheeseburger Lil' Bit?"

"Hmm, sounds good." He chuckled.

"Alright I'll be back in a bit." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, then turned and followed Sam out the door.

"And don't eat it all on your way back," I shouted as the door closed. Not before I heard Sam's bark of laughter and Dean's grumble.

"You know he's going to right?," Mason said bringing my attention back to him. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably. Then he can go get me another one." Mason shook his head, a smile on his face. Taking the seat that Dean had just occupied he wrapped my hand between his and took a deep breath.

"You had me worried Pup. I…I thought I might lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Mason." I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me. I could see the tears in his eyes as he fought them back. Mason and Dean were similar in the fact that they would rarely let anyone see them cry. I watched Mason rub his face and noticed the scruff he was developing. "So how long have I been out?"

"It's Wednesday so about three days." I was shocked. I didn't really think it had been that long.

"When is the last time any of you got a decent amount of sleep?"

"We've been catching a few winks here and there. That doctor of yours practically threw us out and told us to go home and get cleaned up and rest yesterday"

"Oh I bet Dean was thrilled with him," I said sarcastically.

"Her actually, and I think that was the only thing that kept him from throwing a punch." I laughed because I knew Mason was right. If my doctor had been a guy and done that, he would be sporting a shiner. "We managed to convince her to let us stay with you in shifts for the day. We didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Thanks." We sat in silence for a minute or two. I desperately wanted to ask about Reid and the others, but was almost scared to. Mason must have read my mind.

"He's alright." I looked at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes at me. "Your boyfriend. Other than a few scrapes and bruises he's fine. Looks like hell, but he's fine. He's been in here everyday. The doc started kicking him out after visiting hours after the first night saying he need to go back to school. We told him we'd call when you woke up." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Reid was okay. He was alive and safe.

"What about the others?"

"Their fine. They've been here too." He motioned to the room and that was when I noticed flowers and cards everywhere. The one item that caught my eye was a stuffed wolf.

"Did you get me that?," I asked motioning over to the stuffed animal. Mason turned to look and shook his head.

"No. Your boyfriend did. We got to talking and I told him about how much you loved wolves. Next day he showed up with that." I smiled. I was glad they were making an effort to get to know Reid. I only wish it hadn't been because I was unconscious. Mason took a shaky breath. His eyes avoided me. I instantly knew that he wanted to ask me a question but was afraid to know the answer. I brought my hand up to his face causing his gaze to finally meet mine.

"What is it Mason?"

"When…uh…when we brought you in we told them you had been kidnapped and that…." He cleared his throat. "That we weren't sure , but that you may have been….r-raped." His eyes held mine and I knew what answer he was waiting for.

"It's okay Mason," I said soothingly. I had to hold back the choked sob that wanted to escape. "He…he almost did, but then Angie showed up. He never got the chance." Mason let out a sigh of relief and pulled my hand to his lips. He kissed it and then rested his forehead against it. I saw his shoulders shaking before I felt the tears. When he looked up at me I could no longer hold mine back. He got up and sat on the side of my bed, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Addy. I should've done something."

"You did everything you could Mason. You, Dean, Sam, Reid, and the others. You all did what you could and that's why I'm here right now and not stuck with Chase."

"Yeah but if…"

"No buts Mason." I looked up and glared at him. "I'm _here_. I'm _safe_. You made that possible."

"Okay Pup." He nodded his head and pulled me back to him and held me tight, refusing to let me go until Sam came back with a nurse. Dean followed shortly behind with a half eaten cheeseburger. After checking all my vitals, the nurse informed us that Dr. Jenkins would be reporting for her shift in a few hours and she would check on me and let us know when I could leave. I glanced out the window and noticed the sun was starting to rise.

"What time is it?" She glanced at her watch.

"It's five twenty-five." She noticed Dean finishing off my cheeseburger and turned back to me. "Why don't you sleep for a bit. I'll wake you when I bring in breakfast so you can actually get some." Everyone looked to Dean.

"What?" Sam and Mason attempted to hide their smiles, but I just glared at Dean before the smile broke out on my face. The nurse chuckled. "Are you sure it's a good idea for her to go to sleep? I mean she won't fall back into a coma will she?," Dean asked concerned. The nurse shook her head.

"No. Her body needs the rest so it can heal, but she won't slip back into a coma." Dean nodded his head satisfied. "Are you in a lot of pain?" I shook my head. "Okay, well if it gets bad just call me and I'll give you some more medicine."

"Thanks," I said as she walked out the door. Then it was just me and my brothers once again.

"Why don't you do as she says and get some sleep Addy."

"I'll get some sleep when you three clowns do too." Sam gave an almost imperceptible wince when I said the word clown. I sometimes forgot he was scared of them.

"I don't know Pup. These chairs are pretty comfortable." I gave Mason a look that clearly told him I didn't really care for his sarcasm.

"Guys I'm not going anywhere. Just go back to the house and get some sleep."

"We're not leaving you alone Lil' Bit." I opened my mouth to protest, but Dean cut me off. "End of discussion."

"Fine, one of you can stay, but the other two have to go get some rest." I crossed my arms and gave them a stare that told them I wasn't budging on this.

"I'll stay with her." Our attention turned to the door. The sight before me made me feel relieved, but also pained. I trusted Mason when he said Reid was alright, but seeing him standing there pushed away the fear that still crept around. His appearance, though, clearly told me he had been getting about as much sleep as the guys. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked worn. I felt awful. I knew I was the cause of his condition. Dean looked reluctant, but one glance at Sam and Mason told him to let it go.

"Alright, we'll be back in a couple of hours Lil' Bit." He placed a kiss on my head and moved towards the door. Mason came over and wrapped me in another hug.

"Make sure you get some rest." I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Then Sam came over and hugged me.

"You can thank me later," he whispered. I smiled and hugged him a little tighter. He pulled back and ruffled my hair.

"Hey." I patted down my hair. He smirked and then joined our brothers at the door. Before they left Dean turned to Reid.

"Make sure she gets some sleep, kid." Reid nodded his head. Dean seemed satisfied and followed Mason out the door. Sam closed the door behind him leaving me alone with Reid. We just looked at each other, scared to say anything. We broke the silence at the same time.

"Ace…"

"Tex…" We chuckled and smiled at each other.

"So are you just going to stand there the whole time or are you going to give me a hug? I don't bite you know."

"I beg to differ," he said, his usual smirk on his face. I blushed a little and he let out a laugh before turning off the lights and walking over to my bed. He flipped on the bedside lamp and closed the curtains to block out the rising sun.

"So Sam called you?" He nodded and began to remove his hoodie causing his shirt to ride up on his back. I saw the bandage. "When did you get that?," I asked sitting up more in the bed. He pulled down the shirt and turned to me.

"It's nothing. I probably got it one of the times I was thrown into the wall."

"I'll decide if its nothing. Get over here." He moved over to the bed and sat on the edge. I pulled up his shirt and ran gently pulled back he bandage. The cut started from his left shoulder blade and stopped a couple inches past his spine. It was deep, but she noticed there were no stitches indicating that it wasn't that deep. It had started to heal, but the bandage showed spots of blood where it had reopened. There was no doubt in my mind that it would leave a scar. I felt horrible. It was my fault his flawless skin was like this now. I gently ran my fingers along his back, making sure not to brush it.

"I'm so sorry Ace." I could feel the tears building up. E turned quickly and cupped my face.

"It's not your fault Tex."

"If I hadn't…." He silenced me with a soft kiss.

"It's _not_ your fault. I would have taken anything Chase threw at me if it meant getting you out of there safely." The tears started trailing down my cheeks. He brushed them away and the placed gentle kisses all over face before placing a firm kiss on my lips. His tongue slipped out and softly traced my lips and I opened them to him. The kiss was full of need, passion, and desperation. We clung to each other, afraid that one of us would disappear again. Finally we broke for air and Reid leaned his forehead against mine. His thumb traced my lips, up my cheek, and his fingers tangled into my hair. He pulled me to him and held me tight, burying his face in my neck. I heard and felt his shuddered sigh. He pulled back and nudged my leg.

"Scoot over." I looked at him questioningly, but did as he said. He reached across and grabbed the bed control. He positioned the bed so it was laying flat once again. He sat it down and I watched as he removed his shoes and crawled into the bed with me.

"I think the nurse might frown upon this." He scoffed.

"Like I care." I smiled as he smirked, that little twinkle gleaming in his eye. He laid down and pulled me over to him. I was glad the nurse had removed all the wires that connected me to the heart monitor. The only thing I had in me now was an IV so they could give me medicine. We laid on our sides with our hands entwined, faces inches apart.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"Fuck school. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Besides I'll just have my mom call in for me and get the notes from Baby Boy." I shook my head as a smile played on my lips.

"I should've known." We laid there in silence for a moment before he decided to break it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from taking you." I covered his mouth before he said his next sentence.

"Don't you dare Reid Garwin. Chase wasn't alone in this. He had the help of demons. One way or another they were going to find a way to get me. They manipulated us. It's what they do best. Something was bound to happen. Do you understand me?" I waited for him to nod his head and when I was sure he wasn't going to blame himself again I removed my hand. He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled back he shifted his gaze down and placed his hand on my stomach. Looking back up at me, I could see the question in his eye. I placed my hand on his and squeezed it.

"He didn't get the chance." He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled me in for another deep kiss. He then pulled me against him and tucked my hand under his chin with his arms wrapped securely around me. We fell asleep like that. I woke up to the nurse setting the tray of food down. She saw Reid in the bed and gave me a look. I just flashed an innocent smile at her and she rolled her eyes muttering something about 'puppy love.'

"Dr. Jenkins will be in to see you in an hour. I suggest he not be in the bed with you." She turned and left. I nudged Reid, but all he did was tighten his hold and bury his face into my neck.

"Reid," I said softly. He groaned a little so I decided I would try another tactic. I scooted down so we were face to face and started placing soft kisses all over his face. After I kissed his nose he barely cracked open eye and looked at me before tapping his finger on his lip. I placed a kiss there and before I could pull back his hand was in my hair and he was deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away, his eyes wide open and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Mmmmm, I could get use to that wake up call," he said and rubbed his nose against mine before placing a kiss on the tip. He rolled over and stretched then reached across me and moved the tray over to us. "You need to eat," he said as he repositioned the bed allowing us to sit up. He pulled the lid off the tray and showed the unappetizing food.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate hospital food?" He laughed and shook up the small bottle of juice.

"Too bad, you're still eating it." I grumbled, but ate it anyway. I'm sure if I hadn't he would've tried feeding me himself, forcing it down my throat. After Reid checked his phone for messages, my doctor came in. She was fairly pretty and I was somewhat surprised Dean hadn't hit on her. Although he was slightly preoccupied.

"Good morning Miss Cooper, Mr. Garwin." Reid nodded as he got off the bed so she could check me over. She did the usual, checking my pulse and blood pressure, making me follow the light with my eyes. She looked over my bruises and the made sure the stitches were holding. "Could you give us a minute Mr. Garwin?" Reid looked at me and I nodded my head letting him know it would be okay.

"I'll be just outside the door." He kissed me and walked out of the room.

"I just have a question to ask you and I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable answering it in front of your boyfriend."

"Shoot Doc."

"Your brother said you had been kidnapped and that there was a strong possibility that you were raped. Unfortunately we weren't informed of this before we ran your tests and that destroyed the chance of collecting any evidence. We went ahead and gave you some medicine that would help stop the chance of pregnancy. I wanted to know if you had been raped. I can give you some references for people that can help you."

"That won't be necessary Doc. I wasn't raped." She gave me a genuine smile, relief evident on her face. I guess she had seen how bad my brothers were and didn't want to have to tell them I had been raped as well. "So when can I blow this joint?"

"Well I'd like to run a couple of more scans on your head. You suffered some major hits. After that I'll be able to give you an answer."

"How long before these tests start."

"I booked the machine for twelve and its eleven now so you have an hour to relax with your boyfriend and I'm sure your brothers will be here shortly. By the way how did you get them to leave? I had to threaten them."

"Me too. It's really the only thing they seem to understand." She laughed.

"Okay Miss Cooper, I'll see you in an hour." She walked out the door and I heard her tell Reid that he could come in. However Reid wasn't the only one to walk through the door. I should've known my brothers would have been here soon. We sat around and played cards until twelve o'clock rolled around. Part of me wanted to tell them about meeting up with John, but another part of me was afraid too. As I laid there get my CAT scan, I decided I would wait until they weren't already so emotional. I could play it off like it was a dream I had just remembered. After another two hours Dr. Jenkins came back in with the results.

"Well Addison, everything looks to be okay. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't suffer brain damage or fracture your skull."

"Are you kidding me? Lil' Bit here has always had a hard head." Dean smirked at me and I glared in return. I could hear Sam and Mason chuckling and shot them glares as well. I looked over at Reid and he just held his hands up, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yes well," the doc started, smiling at Dean's teasing. "I would like to keep you overnight just as a precaution and then we can release you in the morning." I groaned and flopped my head back on my pillow. When she left I looked at the guys.

"Think you can bust me out?"

"Sorry Pup. Doctor's orders. You're staying put."

"But you guys always bust each other out."

"That's us. We're not taking any chance Addy." I crossed my arms and stuck out my lower lip pouting.

"Aw, poor little baby," Dean said mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled and shook his head. Around three-thirty the others showed up. Dean, Sam, and Mason said they were going to go take care of some things and that they would be back later. We sat around and talked for a while. Tyler told me that the missing kids had returned, but that they couldn't remember anything that had happened. I knew it was typical. Sometimes demons completely block out the person they are possessing, only allowing them to see glimpses of what their bodies are doing to torture them.

I asked what they had done with Angie and Caleb told me that they blamed her death on Chase. The police report said that Chase had kidnapped her and stabbed her when she tried to escape. Luckily, Reid wasn't going to be charged with anything. They were claming it as self-defense after seeing his cuts and bruises. We shifted the topic to more mundane things like school, just wanting to try and put the incident behind us. Around six the guys came back, each of them holding something behind their back.

"Guys what's going on?" Sam smiled and turned off the light. The darkness was illuminated by a flame and I watched as Mason lit a candle on a small cupcake.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you," they started to sing. The others looked at them then me and joined in. "Happy birthday dear Addison. Happy birthday to you." Mason held the cupcake out to me and I blew out the candle. Sam flicked the lights back on and I saw him and Dean each holding wrapped packages, big smiles on all their faces.

"You really didn't think we'd forget, did you Lil' Bit?"

"Addison why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?," Kate cried out.

"We kind of had other things going on."

"Yeah, but this is the kind of good thing we need right now," Dean said as he plopped on the side of my bed handing me a present. "This one is from me and Sam." I didn't need much encouragement. I tore into the wrapping paper. Pulling the rest off, I noticed the label on the box, an Ipod. I smiled up at them.

"Thanks guys. I love it." I hugged Dean and Sam moved over to get his.

"Yeah, now I don't have to listen to you whine about never getting to listen to your music."

"Well maybe if you didn't play the same thing over and over." Dean slapped his hand over my mouth and sent me a warning look. Taking his hand away I just smiled innocently at him. Mason sat the cupcake down on the tray and took the other package from Sam.

"Here's mine Pup." I opened this one with the same enthusiasm. It was bigger and I was surprised when the wrapping paper was cleared and I could read the label.

"You got me a laptop?"

"If you don't like that one, we can take it back and exchange it for the one you want." I shook my head.

"No Mason. I love it." I hugged him tightly. "Thank you.

"You're welcome Pup."

"We figured you could keep in touch with your friends by e-mail when we leave and Sam didn't want you hogging his computer." My face dropped at this.

"Shut up Dean. Addy what's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just…" I sighed. "I just forgot we would be leaving soon." They looked at me sympathetically.

"How soon?," Reid asked softly.

"We'll have to leave no later than Sunday," Dean replied. "We're going to start looking for other jobs." I nodded my head and felt Reid slide up beside me and wrap me in his arms. We sat there quietly. The silence was finally broken when a voice on the intercom announced that visiting hours were over. My friends got up and hugged me goodbye, telling me they would stop by the house tomorrow. I could tell Reid didn't want to go.

"Is it alright if I stay here with her tonight?," he asked looking at my brothers. They looked at each other, silently communicating. They knew that they if they could they would only be able to convince the nurse to let one of them stay. They didn't want to leave me alone. Now they were debating if they let me alone with Reid. Finally they came to a decision.

"Yeah it's okay kid," Mason said. When the nurse cam e by to chase them out, I pretended to be hysterical and insisted that someone had to stay with me. After about fifteen minutes and quite a few tears she relented and Red stayed. My brothers hugged and kissed me and left. I knew they would be there first thing in the morning. I only hoped that they would finally get some rest. Reid got up and turned off the lights then crawled into bed with me. Wrapping his arms securely around me, I rested my head on his chest. He placed a kiss to the top of my head

"I don't want you to go?," he mumbled sadly into my hair. I felt the prick of tears once again. Damn, why was I crying so much lately.

"I know," I said softly.

"Stay with me." I choked back a sob.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I did. I need to be with my brothers right now. I want to spend as much time as I can with Dean, incase we don't break his deal." He sighed and it killed me. "I'm sorry," I said as the tears started to flow.

"It's okay Tex," he said gently while rubbing my arm. "Just get some sleep." I don't know how long it was before I finally drifted off, but when I woke up the next morning I was alone.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Okay I know this is a short chapter. Honestly, I'm kind of running on fumes here. I just really wanted to get something out. So if I repeated something one to many times, please forgive me. My mind isn't functioning at normal capacity at the moment. I may go back and add more to the chapter later or just continue on to the next chapter. All depends how awake I am in the next few days and if I decide I like where I actually ended this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please review. It really makes my day.

**Disclaimer:** The usual. You know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

I looked around a moment. _Maybe he's in the bathroom._ I knew that was a lie. The door was half open and the light was off. I laid back down and curled up on my side. I buried my face in the pillow trying to stop the tears, but it didn't help. The pillow smelled like him. Rolling over onto my back, I just stared vacantly at the ceiling.

_So that's that._ I thought Reid was different from all the things people said about him. I honestly thought he cared about me. Obviously I was wrong. The doorknob turned and I sat up a bit, silently hoping it was Reid. I should've known better.

"Oh, hey Sam," I said as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee. He just gave me a look.

"Don't get too excited there Addy."

"Sorry. Have you seen Reid?" The look on Sam's face clearly said he now understood why I was in this mood.

"Yeah, we got here about eight. He took off once we got in. He said he had some things to take care of." I just nodded my head and refused to meet his eyes. He took a seat in the chair next to my bed. "Everything okay with you two?," he asked tilting his head trying to see my eyes. I just shrugged.

"I don't know," I said softly. He must have heard the defeat in my voice because he got up on the bed and wrapped me in a hug. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Shh, it's okay Addy. I'm sure he's just trying to figure out how to deal with everything." Sam sat there rocking me and rubbing my back as my tears stained his shirt. "He'll come back and if he doesn't we'll bury him where nobody can find him." I looked up at him and he gave me a cheeky smirk. I shook my head and felt a small smile form on my mouth. No matter what happened with me and Reid I always had my brothers. Reid might leave me, but they never would. After finally getting myself under control, I looked at the time and noticed it was ten am. I couldn't believe I had slept that long and that I hadn't woken up when Reid pulled out from under my head.

"Do you know when the doctor is supposed to get here so we can go?," I asked as I wiped the tears from my face. Sam shook his head and ran his thumb along my cheeks helping me.

"Not a clue." I gave an agitated sigh. I just wanted to get out of here and put this town in the rearview mirror. As the saying goes, out of sight out of mind. It would make it easier to get over Reid's rejection if I didn't have to see him anymore. Unfortunately, I knew deep down that it would take more than that to forget Reid Garwin. He was my first everything and they always say you never forget your first. I looked around the drab room once again when something finally clicked.

"You said 'we' earlier, so where are Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumbass?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head at my _affectionate_ names for our older brothers.

"They went to talk to the provost."

"What's the story that they're going to give him?" I was curious as to what they would say. I didn't think they would say anything about the Sons because we had promised to keep their secret.

"They're not going to tell him about he guys if that's what you're wondering." I nodded, relieved to have my thoughts confirmed.

"What about the rest?" Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"They're going to tell him it was demons. They're just going to say Chase was possessed and he was killed before we could exorcise the demon. Thankfully he doesn't know that the Colt is the only thing that can kill a demon."

"That and Ruby's knife." Sam nodded.

"That too." Sam got a strange look in his eye when I mentioned Ruby. I couldn't tell for sure what it was, but I definitely didn't like it.

"Sam?" His eyes shifted to focus on me. "I know she saved me and all, but she's still a demon and I still don't trust her. Half of them want you as their leader and the other half want you dead. We can't be sure which side she's playing for." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but I knew exactly what his argument was going to be and I cut him off. "I mean it Sam. All she is doing for you could just be an attempt to lure you in for Lilith. Let's face it, they are manipulative little shits." Sam just stared at me. He wanted to argue, I could easily tell, but he could also see the truth in m statement. After a while he finally spoke.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess so." I removed myself from his embrace and moved towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wash my face. Hopefully by the time Dean and Mason get here they won't realize I have been crying. The last thing I need is them beating the crap out of Reid."

"Why? You want to do it yourself?" I gave him a look and closed the door, pressing my back against its cold surface. I walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. After drying it off I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I felt like a fool. I let my guard down and let Reid into my heart. I turned away from my reflection disgusted. I should've known better. I knew a normal life wasn't in the cards for me. Hell Sam had tried and looked what happened. He just got dragged right back in.

Even though I thought Reid wanted nothing more to do with me, part of me still hoped that Sam was right. That he was just trying to wrap his mind around everything. I only hoped that if that was the case he hurried up. We would be leaving soon and if he didn't come to me before then, I would assume we were a lost cause. I heard Dean and Mason enter and start talking with Sam. I took a deep breath and took one last look in the mirror. I looked like shit, but I didn't think they would notice that I had been crying. Stealing myself I made my way back into the room and to my brothers.

Thankfully if Dean and Mason thought I had been crying they kept it to themselves. The doctor came in shortly after them and said I could go home. She told me to take it easy for a couple of weeks, which of course in my mind was interpreted as days. Dean went out to the car and grabbed my duffle. I felt so much better when I walked out of the bathroom in my own clothes instead of the breezy hospital gown. The ride back to the house was fairly silent. I rested my head against the window and stared as the scenery passed by. I guess Sam said something to Dean and Mason while I was changing because Dean kept looking at me in the rearview mirror, concern evident in his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut, which in all honesty is a very hard feat for Dean.

When we arrived at the house, Sam grabbed my bag. I was getting a little upset that they were walking on eggshells with me. It's not like I had never been stuck in a hospital because of a hunt. I just sighed and followed them into the house, stopping at the stairs as they continued on into the kitchen.

"You okay Lil' Bit?" Dean poked his head around the corner. I could see that he was tired. His eyes had a dull look to them. His normal spark slightly dissipated.

"Yeah Dean, I just think I might lie down and take a nap." I gestured up the stairs. He didn't seem fully convinced and walked over to me.

"Do you need your pain meds? I'll go put the prescription in and get them." I shook my head. I really didn't want to take them. Sure I was sore as hell, but I didn't like the feeling I got when I took those pills. The guys however thought it was hilarious.

"You just want to listen to me speak gibberish again," I said glaring playfully at him. He chuckled.

"You're always talking gibberish anyway." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Go on up, we'll wake you for dinner." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem kiddo." He turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Dean?" He turned back and quirked his eyebrow in question. "Do we have another job yet?"

"We're going to start looking right now. Don't worry you should still be able to spend time with your _boyfriend_." He smirked at me. I forced a smile onto my face. I could she the slight shift in his eyes, indicating he didn't buy it. That was my cue to retreat.

"Thanks Dean." I quickly walked up the stairs and closed my door. I didn't even bother changing clothes. I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed. I didn't have to worry about thinking about Reid, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

The bell had just rung, indicating that school was over for the day. I just sat there staring into space. The only thing on my mind was Tex. I wanted her here with me. It was the only way I could protect her. If she left with her brothers there was no guarantee I would ever see her again. After dealing with Chase a second time I finally realized the life she has lived, how dangerous it really was. She had told me about a couple of her hunts, but hearing and seeing these creatures was something completely different.

My phone started ringing again. I ignored it. It was probably Caleb or Tyler again. They had called me a couple of times earlier, but I ignored those as well. There was only one person I would answer the phone to and I was pretty sure she wouldn't be calling me anytime soon. I screwed up. I knew it the moment I left the hospital and started driving to the tree house. I should've been there when she woke up, but I couldn't. I needed to figure out where I wanted this to go. I knew I was falling in love with her and it scared the hell out of me. The fact that she would leave didn't' make it any easier. What if she met someone else? What if I screwed up and slept with some stupid slut and she found out? How could we make a long distance relationship work?

My phone beeped this time with a text message. I flipped it open. I guess I should answer somebody before they send out the dogs. I looked at the text and saw it was from Tyler.

_Dude, where are you?_ I typed in a reply and sent it.

_Tex's dorm._ A minute later I received another message.

_Be there soon._ I sighed. I guess if there was really anyone I could talk to it would be Baby Boy. He understood me better than anyone. I had relocated to her dorm room after sitting at the tree house for hours. The night we spent there kept replaying in my head over and over again. My stomach finally let me know I couldn't ignore it any longer. I drove back to town and grabbed some food before heading back to the dorms. I had fully intended on eating and continuing to sulk in my room, but my feet had a different idea and before I knew it I was standing in front of her door.

I had sat here staring at the blank TV screen for the last three hours. Even though she wasn't in here as much it still carried her scent. The scent of gunpowder, dirt, and a soft feminine smell that I could only assume was the soap she used. Tex really didn't seem like the type of girl to use perfume. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Baby Boy. He had his tie hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt untucked, his jacket held in one hand over his shoulder.

"What is going on with you man?" I turned my attention back to the blank screen.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I could hear him let out a sigh of frustration.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What did you do to Addison?"

"I didn't do anything to her," I bit out.

"Oh really? Then why did I get a call from Sam asking why you left this morning?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "You do realize she broke down right?" I tensed at that comment. The knot that had been slowly forming in my stomach became tighter and bigger. "Apparently you're lucky though. Mason and Dean have no idea she had and if they did they haven't tied it to you…_yet_." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I knew if Dean and Mason found out I was a dead man. Although I would have deserved it. I fucked up. I didn't deserve a girl like Addison Cooper. She was too good for me, but I couldn't imagine my life without her. The thought of her with someone else killed me.

"I asked her to stay," I said softly. So softly, I was surprised he heard it.

"Wow," he said as he took a seat in the desk chair. "What'd she say?" I clenched my jaw and forced the tears back. While her reasons were completely validated, I still felt like she had rejected me.

"She…" I took a deep breath, steadying my voice. "She said she couldn't."

"Why?" _Damnit Baby Boy!!_ I really wish he would stop talking.

"She said she wanted to be with her brothers. She wanted to spend as much time with them as she could in case…" I trailed off. I knew he knew what I meant. We had tried to find a way to help them, but had yet to find anything. We hadn't even made it through a quarter of the books in the sanctuary. There just had to be something in there. Something to save Dean's soul and to keep Tex here with me.

"You can't really hold it against her Reid. I mean he only has a few months left. You would do the same thing if the roles were reversed." I sighed.

"I know Baby Boy. It's just…." I rubbed my hands over my face, stood up, and started pacing.

"Just what bro?"

"I just got her and I'm not ready to let go." I stopped and looked at him. Pleading for him to come up with an answer to the mess I had made.

"No one said you had to. Reid you two can still be together."

"Yeah, but what if I fuck up even more and sleep with some girl? I'll lose her."

"First of all he fact that you're even thinking about the consequences of that action clearly tells me you won't do it. Second of all you have us. I'll look out for you and so will Caleb and Pogue. Besides Kate and Sarah would have your ass if you even looked at another girl." He smirked and I knew he was right. My friends, my brothers would be there for me to make sure I stayed on track. Just the thought of hurting her anymore killed me. Maybe Tyler was right. Maybe I was so far gone with Addison that I would control myself better than I ever had before. I leaned against the wall next to the closet and sunk down onto the floor.

"So how do I fix this man?"

"Unfortunately, I can't help you there. This is one you have to figure out all on your own." He patted my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. I let my head bang back against the wall and turned to look in the mirror that hung of the closet door. Staring at my reflection, I was at first disgusted with my self, and then I grew determined. I was going to be the man that Addison deserved, even if it killed me. I would make it up to her and make sure she knew how much I needed her. I wouldn't let her leave without knowing that I would be here waiting for her for as long as it took.

My gaze shifted into the closet and I saw her backpack sitting there with a piece of paper sticking out. I reached over and pulled it out. It was an old photo from when she was a baby. It had her and Mason and her parents. Mason was almost the spitting image of their dad. The only difference was Mason's eyes were blue and their dad's was green. Addison had the same blond hair as her dad and brother, but she got her blue eyes from her mom. The innocent look on her face made me melt. Then something clicked and I knew what I could do.

"I think I got something, but I'm going to need your help Baby Boy. Actually I'm going to need everybody's help. Call Caleb and Pogue. Tell them to get Sarah and Kate and meet us in our room."

"What are you planning?," he asked as he pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"I'm going to give Tex what she deserves."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **I know, I know. Finally an update. Sorry it took so long, but I haven't had much time to write. Things have been pretty busy and I've been crashing shortly after I get home. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer and no this is not the last chapter of the story. There is more. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

I woke up and looked out the window. The sun had set and the crescent moon hung in the sky, giving the surrounding scenery an eerie but beautiful look. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to check the time. The blue numbers on my phone told me that it was seven forty-five. I noticed there were no missed calls or messages. The others had said they would come and see me. I knew if they had shown up one of the guys would've woken me up.

"I should've expected this." I knew they had broken off contact with me because Reid had. I knew they would follow him. I couldn't really be upset with them because he had been their friend long before me. It didn't make it hurt any less. Deciding to do something better than laying here and wallowing, I got up and made my way downstairs. The guys probably had some dinner and if they hadn't found a case I could help out. At least it would distract me for a while. When I hit the bottom floor, I heard Sam's muffled voice from the living room. I walked over and walked in. His back was to me so he didn't even see me enter the room.

"Yeah. Yeah man, don't worry we'll take care of it." I quirked my eyebrow at this conversation. What did I just walk in on? My curiosity was peaked. _It's probably just Bobby with a case._ I shook off the slight suspicion that had crept up on me. This was Sam. My lovable puppy faced Sammy; he wouldn't be doing anything behind our backs. I heard the front door open and close. Poking my head back out the doorway I saw Dean and Mason coming towards me, bags in each of their hands.

"I got to go man. We'll talk later." I turned my head just as Sam closed the phone. He was looking at me; his expression had a bit of surprise to it but was quickly replaced with the typical Sammy look of concern. "Hey Addy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sam." Sam looked behind me and I turned my head to see Dean and Mason standing right behind me. "Hey guys. What's in the bags?"

"Dinner," Dean said holding up his two bags.

"And your medicine," Mason said holding up a prescription beg. I groaned in frustration.

"Come on guys I don't need the medicine."

"Too bad Pup. You're taking it." Mason turned and walked into the kitchen. Dean just smirked at me and followed him. Sam placed a hand on my back.

"Don't even try to fight it Addy. You're not going to win this battle." I sighed in defeat and Sam let out a chuckle and began guiding me towards the kitchen. Apparently, the guys had gone to Nicky's to get us some burgers. Mason pulled some glasses out of the cupboard while Sam grabbed the bottle of soda out of the fridge. I found it odd that Dean and Mason weren't having a beer, but brushed it off as nothing. We ate quietly for a moment. Each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"So…did you guys find a case yet?" Dean was about to answer with a mouth full of food when Mason cut him off.

"We might have found one in Blackstone, Virginia. We won't know for sure until we get there." I nodded my head.

"So when do we leave?," I asked and took another bite of my burger. The guys just looked at each other for a moment. Dean was the first to speak.

"Figure we'll take out Saturday morning. It's about an eleven hour trip. We can get there early Monday."

"Why the wait? Why can't we just head out tomorrow morning?"

"What's the rush Lil' Bit? We figured you'd want to say goodbye to your friends." I just shrugged my shoulders and picked at my fries, avoiding their eyes.

"I'm not sure they even want to say goodbye."

"What do you mean Pup?"

"They said they were going to come over tonight."

"I'm sure it's not like that Addy. I'm sure something just came up," Sam said, giving me a sympathetic look across the table.

"Yeah," I sighed. "They had better things to do." The table went silent. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes once again. I quickly got up and grabbed my plate, taking it over to the sink. I took a shaky breath and prayed my voice didn't crack. Turning around to face my brothers, I saw the concerned looks on their faces as they watched me.

"I'm going back to bed, unless you guys need some help with research."

"It's alright Lil' Bit. Go get some more rest." I nodded at them and quickly exited the room and raced upstairs. I changed into my pajamas that consisted of a stolen pair of Dean's sweatpants and Mason's old Rugby shirt and crawled into bed. I laid there, my eyes shifting between my phone and the ceiling. I groaned in frustration and rubbed my hands over my face before grabbing my phone. Flipping it open I saw that I hadn't received any calls or messages.

The tears I had forced back earlier came back with vengeance and I couldn't keep them at bay. I threw my phone across the room and listened to the satisfying shatter as it hit the wall. Rolling over onto my side I buried my head into my pillow and let out my anger and frustration. I heard the door creak open and stifled my sobs. I heard footsteps ease their way across my floor. The bed sank down and a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Lil' Bit? You okay?"

"I'm fine Dean." I struggled to make my voice as steady as possible.

"Sure you are. You phone just decided that it loved the wall so much it couldn't live without it."

"Pretty much," I mumbled. I knew Dean wasn't going to leave me alone.

"Nice try. Scoot over." He pushed me and crawled under the blankets. He pulled me back against him and held me tight as I started to cry again. Part of me wondered if I should warn Reid that he might be getting a visit from Dean tomorrow. I rolled over and buried my head into his chest.

"Why does it have to be so painful?," I asked once I could use my voice.

"I don't know Addy," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "If I could take the pain away I would."

"I know," I said softly. We laid there in the silence. Between Dean stroking my hair and his heart beat beneath me, I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, Dean was still out. I extracted myself from his hold and made my way downstairs to see what we had for breakfast. My body still hurt and I decided that after breakfast I was going to take a nice long, hot bath. When I got downstairs I found Mason in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning Pup, how did you sleep?"

"Okay," I said as I took a seat at the table. I tucked my legs up and sat cross legged on the chair, watching Mason as he cooked. Sam walked in a couple of minutes after me. I didn't notice because my back was to the door. He came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Addy."

"Morning Sammy." He then went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and grabbed some glasses. As he sat them down on the table, Mason put the last pancake on a plate and brought it over to the table.

"Where's Dean?," Mason asked as he placed a pancake on another plate and handed it to me.

"He's still asleep."

"No I'm not." I turned as Dean walked through the door rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked past me and ruffled my hair. We ate and made small talk.

"Did you guys get anything for the case?" They seemed to stop for a moment. Dean cleared his throat and answered my question.

"Yeah. We're thinking it might just be a disgruntled spirit."

"Well that won't take to long then. Find the grave, salt and burn the bones, and job done."

"Uh, I don't think so." I looked at Mason confused. That was how we took care of spirits. It shouldn't be that hard.

"Why? Was the person cremated?"

"It's not that Addy. It's just…"

"You're staying at the motel," Dean said sternly, cutting Sam off.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me?" My eyes shifted from one to the other.

"You're still healing Pup. We don't know how violent this spirit is going to be."

"You guys have gone on hunts right after getting the crap kicked out of you, so why can't I?"

"You're staying in the room Addison. End of discussion," Dean said. The tone in his voice easily told me I shouldn't push it anymore. Angry, I got up and stormed out of the room. I went to my room and grabbed some clothes and my bath stuff. I went into Mason's room. It was the master bedroom and had a large Jacuzzi tub. I locked the door and started filling the tub. Once it was full I eased myself into it. I took a deep breath and released the tension in my muscles. The streams of water were massaging me and it allowed me to relax even more. I closed my eyes and drifted off into my own world. I don't know how long I was in there, but I was brought out of my tranquility by a knock on the door.

"Come on Pup, you've been in there for an hour." I must've fallen asleep. I knew Mason was right because the water had turned cool. I carefully got out of the tub, dried off and changed into my jeans and my burnt orange shirt. I opened the door to see Mason leaning on the wall next to it.

"You know we're just trying to keep you safe Addy."

"I know Mason. It's just…I feel that I'm in the way more than I help."

"Hey," he said sternly and tilted my head up to look at him. "Don't you ever think that. You are a part of us. We need you here. We would be lost without you." He pulled me into a tight hug. "Besides, if you weren't here who would stop us from killing each other." I chuckled. It was true. They wouldn't survive together without a mediator. Sam only had so much self control. A knock on the door to the room drew our attention.

"Hey guys, we better get going. We still have to pick up Addy's stuff from the dorms and get her a new phone." Sam smirked at me.

"What happened to your phone?," Mason asked looking down at me.

"It fell in love with the wall," Dean said as he came up behind Sam. I rolled my eyes at his comment and pulled out of Mason's hug. I smacked both Sam and Dean in the stomach as I walked by. Twenty minutes later we were at Spencer and walking to my dorm . Thankfully, classes were in session and lunch wasn't for another hour. That meant I didn't have to see anybody. We got into my room and the guys set about dismantling the safeties. The last thing we needed was some janitor to find the Devil's traps and freak out. As the guys worked on that, I went to the closet and grabbed my duffles and started packing my clothes. I noticed something was missing. I couldn't figure out what it was. I had put the last of my stuff in the duffle just as the guys were finishing up.

"You ready Pup?"

"Yeah." Mason grabbed one of my bags while Dean and Sam grabbed the other two. Just as we got to the door Dean turned to me.

"Where did you get the TV Lil' Bit?" I looked back to see the TV Reid had gotten for me so we could watch movies in here.

"It's nothing. Let's just go." I pushed past him and made my way down the hall. Sam caught up to me and slipped his arm around my shoulder, giving me a side hug. We got to the Impala and tossed my bags in the trunk. We headed into town to one of the cell phone places. After an hour I had a new phone and we went back to the house. Sam got on his computer and started looking up stuff for our next case. Dean dragged me into the living room to help him clean the weapons and Mason disappeared somewhere. It was around six when we had finally finished cleaning the weapons.

"Why don't you go take a shower Lil' Bit. Then we'll head out and get some food," Dean said as he started packing away the weapons. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't long before I was clean and dressed in jeans and one of Dean's t-shirts. When I got back downstairs I found all three of them in the kitchen.

"Where did you disappear to?," I asked Mason.

"Went on a supply run. We were running low in some necessities." I looked at him skeptically.

"I thought we did that when we first got here?"

"We didn't pick up everything. Only things we needed for this job as they were needed. Besides we used a lot of the salt stock when we set up barriers around the house and your room." I still felt like they were up to something, but I figured if it was important for me to know at the time then they would tell me.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starving." I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"So what else is new?" He glared at me and reached out to grab me, but I danced out of his reach. We piled into the Impala and Dean headed into town. I wasn't sure where we were going, but when we pulled into Nicky's a feeling of dread pooled into my stomach.

"We ate from here last night. Why don't we just go down the street to the diner?" I really didn't want to go in there. It was a Friday night and I knew I would run into the Sons, Sarah, and Kate. The last thing I needed was to see Reid. Knowing my luck, he would be all over some girl, completely forgetting me.

"We need to get some spending money Lil' Bit. Besides I thought you liked this place?"

"I do." I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't getting out of this and climbed out of the car with them. I ducked my head as we walked into the bar. I didn't want to see something that would cause me more pain. Sam put his arm around my shoulder and stirred me in the direction Mason and Dean were heading in. They stopped, but I still refused to look up. That was until I heard them.

"_Surprise!!_" My head shot up quickly and almost collided with Sam's, which he had lowered o try and get me to look. There stood Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and Tyler. They had taken over a small corner of the bar and decorated it with streamers and a sign that said 'Happy Birthday.' I just stood there, my eyes wide in shock.

"You didn't honestly think we would let you leave with out saying goodbye, did you?," Kate asked. She came over and hugged me followed quickly by Sarah and the others.

"We would never do that to you," Sarah said. I was still at a loss for words so I did the best thing I could think of at the time. I smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"You should thank Reid. He planned this whole thing," I looked at Pogue.

"Yeah, he even got your brothers in on it," Tyler added. I looked to my brothers for confirmation and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"I told you he was crazy for you Addy," Sam said as he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Where is he?," I asked as I looked around trying to find his beanie and mop of blonde hair.

"He's not here yet. He had to go get something, but he should be here soon," Caleb said sending me a kind smile. I nodded my head.

"Well let's get some food then," Dean said rubbing his hands together. We walked over to the tables that had been pushed together. On one set of tables there was a blue and white birthday cake that had my name on it and simply said 'Happy 18th Birthday.' Next to the cake were some presents. We sat down and the waitress came and took our order. While we waited for our food Dean dragged me over to the pool tables to win some money. We were on our second game with some college guy that was trying to win back his money and pride, when two arms slipped around my waist.

"Surprise," he said huskily into my ear. I turned around in his arms and met his clear blue eyes. He smiled down at me and leaned in to capture my lips. I returned the kiss, glad to be back in his arms. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. "Dance with me?," he asked softly, lightly brushing my cheek.

"Yeah," I replied softly. I turned and handed my stick to Mason so he could finish the game. Reid took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. I heard the song change to one of my favorite Rolling Stones songs. I looked over to see Tyler standing by the jukebox, smiling at us. Looking back to Reid I saw him give Tyler a slight nod of thanks. We started swaying as the guitar started up.

"How did you know?" He smirked at me, the playful gleam in his eyes.

"A little birdie told me."

"Hmm, which birdie?"

"The one that threatened to put me in the hospital because I made you cry."

"That doesn't really answer the question," I said knowing that any one of my brothers could have made that threat, even though Sam was the only one to see me cry. I knew Dean and Mason weren't stupid.

"Big bird." I laughed knowing he was talking about Sam since he towered over us all. Reid laughed with me, the smile gracing his face making him look like a carefree teenager. However, his expression quickly changed to one of guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry for being an ass."

"Well you were overdue for an episode," I said shrugging. I knew it was hard for Reid to apologize. He was like Dean in that way. He smirked and I could see the relief on his face. He knew I had forgiven him. I'm sure he was expecting me to beat the shit out of him and I probably should have, but I just couldn't. I knew his reaction had been because he was afraid. I was too.

I didn't really understand this feeling I had for Reid. Part of me was petrified of it, but another part of me wanted to embrace it fully. I had a feeling I would have to talk with Sam about this. He was the only one out of us that had been in a true relationship. I hoped he would be able to help me understand these feelings. Reid startled me out of my thoughts by dipping me. His ever-present smirk plastered on his face.

"Show off," I muttered, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"You wouldn't have me any other way Tex," he said as he brought me back up. The song came to an end as Reid gently took my face into his gloved hands and pulled me in for a tender kiss. I returned it fully, but held back on going deeper with it, after all my brothers were close by and we were in public. We headed back to the table and saw that the food had arrived. Everyone had started eating and Dean had helped himself to half of my food. I smacked him upside his head and yanked my basket back.

"What? It was getting cold." I shook my head.

"Pig." Reid ordered some food and told me I could have some of his. We finished eating and Kate and Sarah declared it was time for presents. I opened Pogue's first. It was a couple of gift cards to iTunes. "Thanks Pogue." He smiled and nodded in acceptance. Next was Caleb's present. He got me a couple of computer games.

"Sam told us how you were always playing games on his computer. I figured now that you have your own you'd like some good games."

"Thanks Caleb. These will come in handy on the road."

"Alright ours next," Kate said. She grabbed a bag and handed it to me. Pulling out the blue tissue paper, I saw a gray leather journal and a navy blue book. I pulled them out and opened the book, finding that it was actually a photo album. I flipped through the pictures. Most were from Reid's birthday parties. A few were from one of the times we were at Nicky's. I came to one of me and Reid in our costumes.

"What the hell are you wearing?," Dean said. I quickly closed the book and turned to give him and innocent smile. All three of them were glaring at me. I would probably hear about this later. Tyler quickly grabbed the last gift on the table and handed it over.

"This one is kind of from both of us," he said indicating between him and Reid. I ripped the wrapping paper away and opened the brown box to find a digital camera.

"I…I can't accept this guys. It's too much."

"Forget it Tex. You're keeping it." Reid pushed the box back to me.

"Besides I'm expecting you to send pictures to Blondie here. The last thing I need to deal with is a mopey, temperamental roommate."

"Shut the hell up Baby Boy." Tyler smirked at me.

"See what I mean." I tilted my head down to hide my small smile from Reid.

"Anyway you still have to fill up your photo album," Sarah piped in. I shook my head. They had already given me plenty. For the first time in my life I had friends that I could truly relate to; friends that knew about the real me and accepted it.

"So when are we going to cut that cake?"

"Dude, seriously? You just ate."

"So?" I laughed at Dean and Sam's banter. It was nice to know that no matter how much some things changed not everything did. There were still plenty of things I could rely upon and I realized my new friends and boyfriend were now included in that category. The rest of the night was spent having fun. I danced with each of my brothers and I even managed to drag Tyler to the dance floor. After one song, Reid stepped back in and didn't let me go for the rest of the night. We played pool against Dean and Sam as well as a few of the other patrons and managed to earn quite a bit of money. I started yawning as my body finally made it known that it required rest.

"You ready to head out Tex?" We were standing at the pool table watching Dean and Mason hustle some drunken idiots. I was leaning against him and he had his arms around my waist as his head rest on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said as I tried to stifle another yawn.

"You think your brothers would be okay with you staying with me tonight? I have another present to give you back at the dorm." I nodded my head not fully registering what he was saying. Sam had walked up with a couple of beers for him and our brothers. Reid turned to him and I guess asked if it was okay. Sam must have agreed because he started to gently guide me to the door.

Once we were outside the cool air woke me up enough to make it to Reid's car with out him having to support me. I wasn't sure why I was so tired. I guess everything was still catching up with me. I must have fallen asleep against the window because the next thing I knew Reid was carrying me down the hall to his dorm room. I wondered if Tyler was going to be staying somewhere else tonight. He laid me down and went over to his drawer.

"Alright Tex, lets get you into something more comfortable." He tossed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt onto the bed and then proceeded to take off my shoes.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Garwin?" I asked as he began to pull my shirt off. He chuckled softly.

"Now why would make you think that Tex?"

"I don't know." I smiled tiredly at him. He kissed my forehead before moving to my jeans.

"Don't worry baby. I just want to wake up with you in my arms." He removed my jeans and then dressed me in his clothes. He tucked me under the covers and then changed himself before crawling into bed with me. He pulled me against him and I rest my head on his chest. He rested his head on top of mine and entwined our hands on his chest. We drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Neither of us thinking about tomorrow and how it would be the last time we would see each other for a while. The only thing that mattered at that moment was us and we were together and happy.

The next morning came all too soon. I work up to Reid's warm body wrapped around me. I peaked over his shoulder to see Tyler had been brave enough to come back last night. I guess he had waited until he thought we were done. I wonder how long he waited. I shifted a little trying to get out of Reid's embrace. He tightened his hold on me. I sighed.

"Ace," I said softly. "I need to use the bathroom." He groaned and held me tighter. "Come on Reid. I really have to go." He finally relented and let me go. I gave him a quick kiss as I crawled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. When I came back into the room I saw Reid hadn't really moved and Tyler was still asleep. I looked at the clock that sat on their bedside table. It read seven-thirty. I knew there was no way the guys were up yet, especially Dean. So I climbed back into the bed and curled up with Reid once again. He gave a contented sigh and pulled me against him once more. The next time I woke up, it was to Tyler shaking Reid awake.

"Sorry Addison. Your brother called. They are on their way. I nodded and gently stroked Reid's face. Tyler grabbed his things and headed out to the showers. Reid's eyes popped open.

"Let's just stay in bed. If we don't get up, you don't have to go." I smiled sadly at him. I wanted to stay with him, I really did, but my brothers needed me right now. I needed them too. Reid could read the expression on my face. He sighed and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss. "I understand baby." He quickly shot up and almost fell out of the bed. He turned in a hurry and then turned back to me. "Stay right there." I watched as he rushed over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a small bag. He walked back to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I meant to give this to you last night, but you had passed out in the car so I figured I'd wait." I took the small velvet bag and gently untied the strings. I opened it up and turned it over, only to have a small silver necklace fall out into my hand. Upon close inspection I noticed it was a heart shaped locket. I looked at Reid in question and he smiled at me.

"Go ahead. Open it." I popped the locket open and gasped. Inside was the picture I had always kept in my bag.

"How did you get this?" He looked down at the bed and then back at me.

"I went to your room and just sat in there thinking. Tyler came in to talk to me and I happened to see the picture stickling out of your bag. I thought you might like this." I ran my finger around the edge of the locket next to the picture.

"Reid, I love it. Thank you," I said in a shaky voice. I reached up and pulled him into a kiss. We fell back against the bed and he deepened the kiss. Suddenly the door opened.

"Ugh. Didn't you guys get enough last night." Reid didn't even break away, but I felt his hand move and I assumed he was giving him the finger. "Well you guys better not get to the point of no return. Her brothers are going to be here soon." With that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Reid pulled back and smirked at me.

"You want to make some noises and really screw with him?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"I have a hard time believing he's never heard your exploits before." He glared at me playfully before he launched himself at me. "Reid….st-stop," I said laughing as he tickled me. He was careful so as not to hurt me. He finally stop and smiled. He reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer.

"Here." I looked at the original photo that had been placed in a silver frame with 'The Coopers' engraved on it.

"Reid." The tears trickled down my cheeks and he wiped them away, but for once they were tears of happiness. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and rested his forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a while, just taking in as much as we could. Our peaceful, solitary enclosure was soon disrupted when a knock sounded at the door and Tyler walked out of the bathroom. He went to open the door and my brothers walked in.

"Hey Lil' Bit, we brought you some clothes." I turned to look at my brothers and then back to Reid. I gave him a quick peck and got up. Grabbing the bag from Mason's hands I walked into the bathroom and changed. I splashed my face with cold water to help fight back the tears. This was it. In a few moments I would be leaving and it could be months before I saw Reid again. I took a deep breath to steady myself and walked back out. The only person in the room was Reid. He had changed and was looking out the window. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Hey," I said softly. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Hey." He walked over and placed his hands on my hips. He pushed up my shirt a little so his thumbs could rub circles against my skin. We stood there staring at each other, neither of us wanting to look away first. A horn blared outside. I knew it was Dean and I was pretty sure Sam was going to be telling him off for it. It was time. Reid removed his hands from my hips and reached over to the bed.

"I figured since you're my girl you should probably have some things of mine to wear. Maybe now your brothers won't complain about how you keep stealing their clothes." He handed me his Spencer swim team hoodie, a t-shirt, a pair of his fingerless gloves. I pulled the hoodie on and tucked the others into my bag. He took it from me, grabbed my hand and we headed out. Just as we got to the stairs he stopped and pulled me to him. His hand instantly went to cup my face.

"Addison, I know you told me that you didn't want to hear those words until we had been together for longer than a couple of weeks and I respect that. Those words are hard for me to say too. Just know that I care about you so much. I want you to be safe and come back to me as soon as you can." I could see the unspoken words in his eyes and I knew those same words were reflected in mine. I nodded my head unable to speak. He took my hand once again, placing a kiss to the palm, and we continued on. When we got out there I saw that everybody had come to say goodbye. Reid walked over to the Impala to place my bag in the trunk as I was enveloped in a hug by Kate and Sarah.

"You better keep in touch girl," Kate said as I could see the tears she was fighting back. Sarah's were freely falling.

"Yeah or we'll come after you." I chuckled knowing they would have a hard time actually finding us if we went even further off the grid then what we were right now.

"I will." They moved to the side and Pogue and Caleb came up and hugged me. Then Tyler came over and embraced me. "Take care of him for me, please." He chuckled.

"I always do, but I'll double the effort for you." I laughed and tightened the hug. We pulled apart and Reid was right there. He grabbed me into a tight hug. It was almost painful, but I didn't care. I didn't know when I would feel his arms around me again, if ever. He gripped my face and kissed me with all the passion he had and I returned it fully. A cough from behind me broke us apart. I knew my brothers weren't completely comfortable watching me make out with my boyfriend, but I could care less. I had every right to take in as much as I could. Besides I had suffered from seeing Dean's make out sessions before he decided to move behind closed doors.

"I'll call you later." He nodded his head. I could see the sadness on his face and I let the tears fall. I placed one last kiss to his lips and pulled back. He squeezed my hand before letting it go. I walked to the backdoor on the driver's side of the Impala and took one last look at my friends. I gave a small wave and smile and climbed in.

As we drove off, I continued looking out the back window watching as my friends disappeared when we turned the corner. I finally turned back around and wiped the tears from my eyes. I told Reid I would keep in contact with them and I knew that this time I would. I had a new laptop so I could e-mail them and I had all their numbers in my phone, but sometimes that wasn't enough. I had gotten used to having them around physically, especially Reid. My brothers had never asked about what happened that night I went to find Reid. I think deep down they knew I wasn't a virgin anymore, but they chose to live in ignorance because of what they might do to Reid for corrupting their baby sister.

"You okay Lil' Bit?" Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror. I could hear the concern in his voice. I nodded my head even though it wasn't true. We drove in silence for the next couple of hours, only talking when one of us needed to stop. It was around eight o'clock when we pulled into a small town in Pennsylvania. We had decided to stop for the night.

Once we had checked into a motel, we went to eat at the local diner. Dean was just finishing up his pie and Sam and Mason were drinking a cup of coffee. I sat staring out the window. I hadn't talked much since we had gotten here. I wanted to get back to the motel and call Reid. I had called him at our last stop and my phone had started to die. It was currently on the charger back in the room. Suddenly I heard something slap against the table. I turned to see an envelope sitting in front of me.

"What's this? Information on the case?" They just looked at me and I opened it, pulling the papers out. "Guys these…these are college applications." They all nodded and smiled at me. "Why are you giving me these?"

"Because we want you to make paper airplanes out of them. Why do you think we gave them to you?," Dean asked being his usual smart ass self.

"We figured you deserve a little bit of normal Pup. You have friends now. Friends that we trust and know will protect you."

"And how am I supposed to afford this? I don't think I can really take out a loan?"

"You're parents had set aside a college fund for you." I looked at Mason shocked.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Well it wasn't entirely for college. That was the original intent, but then you had so much trouble in school. So it was there for you to use on what you wanted. I had control of it like the rest of your inheritance until you turned eighteen." I looked between the applications and the guys. I quickly turned my gaze out the window and bit my bottom lip.

"So mom and dad wanted me to go to college?"

"Yeah, Pup. They did."

"Okay," I said.

"Okay?," Dean looked at me questioningly.

"Okay I'll do it. I'll fill them out." This got a smile from all of them. I took a closer look at all the applications and realized that they were for the colleges in the Boston area. I knew why the guys had done that and I smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I know. All I can say is I'm sorry for the delay. I tried to make it long, so I hope it works for you. This contains the episodes Dream A Little Dream of Me, Mystery Spot, and Jus In Bello. I went through Dream and decided I didn't like doing the episodes fully so the others are written as journal entries. Hope you guys like it. I'm sure some people probably thought I was never going to update. Thanks to hose of you who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this answers some of your questions. *cough*winchesterxgirl*cough*. ;) Anyway, enjoy. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I still own nothing that is recognizable.

* * *

We got back to the motel room and I immediately called Reid. I decided not mention anything about the college applications. I didn't want to get his hopes up just in case I didn't get in. He told me that Missy had started bugging him again when she heard I had left. Kate had come up ready to punch her again when Reid told Missy off. He said he was glad that the projects were being presented on Monday and he wouldn't have to deal with Missy alone anymore. I had completely forgotten about the project and I felt bad that they were going to have to pick up the slack after losing two members of their group. He, of course, told me not to worry. He said he was going to the library with Tyler tomorrow and he would wrap up the report.

We spent the next hour or two talking about nothing and just sitting in silence. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to be the first to hang up. I lost that battle when Mason demanded I get off and go to bed. Reid said he would call me tomorrow and we got off. Dean of course started teasing me as soon as I hung up.

"Jeez Lil' Bit, never knew you could be such a girl. You've been hanging out with _Samantha_ too much if you spend two hours on the phone with your boyfriend saying nothing."

"Stuff it Dean."

"No need to. I'm all natural," he replied smirking. Leave it to him to turn a simple shut up into something sexual. I scrunched up my face in disgust. I so did not want that image in my head.

"Pervert," I said and threw a pillow at his head. He easily dodged it and laughed as he walked through the door that connected our rooms. I knew he was just teasing me like he always does, but I still caught a glimpse of something in his eye that told me he was sad. Dean was happy for me, I knew that, but I also had the feeling that he wished he could have what Reid and I have. His time was running short and I could tell he wished he was leaving something great behind. Dean might never admit it unless he was flat out wasted, but I knew he wanted a family of his own. In my honest opinion, he would make a really great dad.

I was rudely awakened by a loud, incessant pounding on the door. Looking at the clock I saw it was about four in the morning. I groaned and buried my head under my pillow. The knocking continued.

"Mason?" I received a snore in reply. "Mason!," I yelled as I chucked my extra pillow at him. He shot up and grabbed the knife from under his pillow. He quickly looked around and then sent a glare in my direction. "Answer the door." With that I buried my head back under my pillow and pulled my blanket tight around me.

"Why the hell didn't you get it?," he grumbled as he crawled out of bed and made his way to the annoying person on the other side.

"I'm trying to sleep," I said through my pillow. I heard him open the door and some quick mumbles. The next thing I knew my covers were yanked off of me and the cold air from the opened door enveloped me. _"What the hell?!,"_ I screeched.

"Get moving Lil' Bit. We have to go."

"Dean it's four in the morning. Trust me the case isn't going anywhere.

"No it's not, but we are. Bobby is in the hospital." That statement sent me bolt upright in the bed.

"What?" I gave him an incredulous look and jumped up to throw my clothes into my bag.

"Just received a call from a hospital in Pittsburgh. He's in a coma." I followed Dean out the door as I pulled my shoes on. He tossed my bag in the trunk and I hopped in the back. I curled up in the seat and drifted back to sleep, knowing the guys would wake me once we were in Pittsburgh. It wasn't long before we were walking down the hall from Bobby's room.

"So what are you thinking?," I asked as we climbed back into the Impala. The doctors had nothing for us, which meant it was time to start digging.

"I'm thinking we need to get to his motel room," Dean said as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. We got to the motel and checked in before heading to Bobby's room. It was easy enough to pick the lock to get in. After a few minutes of searching we hit the jackpot. Bobby had tucked his research away behind his clothes. Dean and Sam took off to question the lab assistant and I stayed in the room doing research on the plant that we had found a picture of in Bobby's research. Mason had the task of babysitting me to make sure I stayed put.

About an hour later Sam showed up minus Dean. He had taken off to talk to one of Dr. Gregg's test subjects. Sam handed over the files and we started working our way through them. I had managed to locate the plant and we head back to the hospital to meet up with Dean. He was sitting next to Bobby's bed when we walked in.

"How is he?," Sam asked as I made my way over to the bed. I took in Bobby's appearance. He looked so calm and at ease. When he was awake he always seemed so stressed. I knew, however, that he probably was not at peace in his mind right now. We had to wake him up before he died in there and we lost him. None of us could take that hit.

"Good work Lil' Bit." I turned to see Dean looking at me and nodding his head in approval. Sam must have told him what we had found. I shrugged my shoulders. It was no big deal, research was second nature to me. We head out of Bobby's room and start working on a plan. It's obvious we need to get a hold of some Dream Root.

"Crap," Dean looks torn.

"What?," Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Bela."

"Crap."

"Who is Bela?," I ask completely confused. It takes a minute. "Wait is she the one that had the Impala towed." Dean's face starts to heat up at that.

"Thanks for reminding me Lil' Bit." I duck my head. I know how much that car means to Dean and Sam told me all about the panic attack he had when they walked out and couldn't find it.

"So you're actually suggesting we ask her for a favor?," Mason asked.

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah," Dean replied as we continued down the hall. A couple of hours later, we were back in the motel room trying to figure out what to do since Bela refused to help us. I was filling out my college applications while Dean and Mason are working on interpreting the doctor's messy notes. Sam was asleep at the desk and making some very disturbing noises. I so did not need to hear those sounds coming from my brothers.

"Would you please do something?," I asked sending a glance over to Dean. He smirked and I glared in return. He rolled his eyes then turned to Sam.

"Sam! Wake up!" Sam quickly shot up and wiped the drool from his mouth. I went back to my applications and tuned out my brothers' conversation. I had talked with Ellen earlier and she had said I could use her new roadhouse as my address since there was no one in Texas to pick up my mail. She was happy that I was going to college. I was interrupted once again by a knock on the door. Dean opened the door to reveal a tall, slender brunette.

"You called me remember?" _So this is Bela. Yeah, she looks like a bitch. _"And who are these lovely people?"

"Mason," he said sticking out his hand.

"Well, Mason it's a pleasure to meet you. I must say it's quite nice to hear my native accent in this group of rough necks. And you my dear?" She turned to me. Just looking at her made my blood boil. She had humiliated my brothers one too many times.

"My name's Addison and I'm not your dear." I could see Dean's self-satisfied smirk as he stood behind her.

"Right, well shall we get on with this?" She pulled something out of her bag and tossed it to Dean. "Pretty nasty stuff there. Not ease to come by either."

"Why the change?," Dean asked suspiciously. It was obvious we couldn't trust her.

"Bobby saved my life once. In Flagstaff." I still didn't trust her. After she left Dean and Sam set to work on preparing the Dream Root. Of course, Mason and I had to stay behind. We sat there waiting for what seemed like forever when suddenly Dean and Sam popped up. We figured out that our culprit was Jeremy Frost. He was the test subject that Dean had gone to question and Dean being Dean made the stupid move of leaving behind his DNA for Jeremy. Now we were stuck trying to find him and keeping Dean awake. It had been two days and we were nowhere close to finding the asshole. I had managed to convince Dean and Sam to let me tag along with them. Mason stayed with Bobby and Bela.

We were cruising around in the Impala and Dean was extremely high strung. _Note to self: No coffee for Dean for the next three months._ I had tuned out Dean's angry yells after a while because they weren't really helping us. It only served to make everyone else more high strung.

"Great, well I'm just going to go _blow my brains out now!!_" Obviously Bobby and Mason haven't had any luck either. That Bela bitch better be pulling her weight or I'm going to have a little talk with her. Suddenly Dean takes a turn down a side road in the woods and stops.

"That's it. I'm done." He curls up in the seat. I sit forward and shared a worried glance with Sam.

"What the hell is he doing?," I ask Sam completely astonished that Dean is giving up.

"Taking myself a long overdue nap," Dean replied.

"Dean, Jeremy can come after you," Sam shouted. We were all at our breaking point.

"That's the idea," Dean says.

"Excuse me?" Sam and I said at the same time.

"We can't find him so let him come to us," Dean explains.

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a god?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I can handle it," Dean said.

"The hell you can. Dean you are in no condition to take on this psycho." I was trying to make Dean see reality. Sam reached over and yanked a piece of Dean's hair out. "Now what are _you _doing?"

"He's not going in alone."

"Good point." I reached over and grabbed some of Dean's hair as well.

"You're staying here," Dean said reaching across the back of the seat to grab my hand.

"You either let me go now or I wait until you two are out and come in on my own," I stated with finality. I was tired of being left behind on this job. I had moved my hand just out of Dean's reach and was pressed up against the backdoor on the passenger's side. Dean and I engaged in a glaring contest until Sam interrupted.

"Just let her go Dean. You know she'll get there either way." Dean turned a murderous glare towards Sam. I quirked my eyebrow at him and he knew I would do it.

"Fine, but _you don't leave my side,_" he said as he pointed his finger at me.

"Fine." Sam handed over some of the Dream root and I mixed it in the bottle of water I had. We all got comfortable and drifted off. Sam woke us up a short time later. We were still in the forest. Sam had seen something outside so we got out of the Impala. As soon as I was at the front, Dean came up and grabbed my hand.

"You're not leaving my side, Lil' Bit," he said in response to my questioning look. I knew there was no getting out of his grip so I just accepted it. Suddenly music started playing and a dark haired woman appeared in front of us. She pretty and had a picnic set up around her. She started talking about somebody named Ben and encouraging Dean to sit with her. Sam and I turn to look at Dean.

"I've never had this dream before." I shared a look with Sam and we turned back to Dean, letting him know we didn't buy that load of bull. "Stop looking at me like that." Soon she was gone. "We should go," Dean said as he started walking, tugging me along behind him.

"Who was that?," I asked.

"No one." From the tone of his voice I knew that Dean had closed the subject, for now.

"There he is," Sam shouts and takes off in the direction that he saw Jeremy. Dean and I start running after him, our hands still entangled. Dean stopped suddenly and we looked around. We were no longer in the woods with Sam. The trees were nothing but paintings on a wall in a long corridor. Doors lining each side.

"Let's go," Dean said, tightening his grip on my hand. We cautiously made our way down the hall. Dean stopped at one of the doors and signaled with his head. He was asking if we should go in and I nodded my head in agreement. We walked in to see a guy sitting at a table, turning the light on and off.

"Jeremy?," Dean asked cautiously as he maneuvered me behind him. The guy turned around to reveal…Dean. Oh this is just what we need.

"Hey Dean," he said smiling. "We need to talk."

"I get it. I get it, I'm my own worst nightmare. Is that it?" Dean asked.

"Joke all you want, smart ass, but you can't lie to me. I know the truth. How dead you are inside. How worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror… and hate what you see." His eyes turned to me.

"I know how you really feel when you look at Lil' Bit. How it guts you inside that you could never give her a life that Reid could. How you think about all the times you left her alone and defenseless. How many times she ended up injured because of you. How she could've had a semi-normal life if you had just let her stay in Ipswich, but you were too selfish. You wanted her with you. You wanted to be able to look at her one last time just before you die." I tightened my grip on Dean's hand. He had to have known I made the decision to come for myself. I was the one being selfish. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Dean just in case.

"Sorry, pal. It's not going to work. You're not real," Dean said.

"Sure I am," it said. "I'm you."

"I don't think so, cause see, this is my siesta. All I have to do is snap my fingers, and you go bye bye." Dean snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He did it a couple more times, but still nothing. The Dean imposter just sat there smiling at us. My other hand quickly latched onto Dean's jacket. I was beginning to think it might have been better to stay in the waking world.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you two." The door slammed shut. The click of the lock echoing in the bare room. "Like I said, we need to talk," it said, holding up a shotgun. "You're going to hell, and you won't lift a finger to stop it. Talk about low self-esteem. Then again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving. I mean after all, you got nothing outside of Sam and Addison. You are nothing,"

"Don't you listen to him Dean." I moved to his side and gripped his face. "You're better than this. You mean something. Now wake your ass up."

"You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog."

"That's not true," Dean said.

"No? What are the things you want? What are you things you dream? Your car? That's Dad's. Your favorite leather jacket? Dad's. Your music? Dad's. Do you even have an original thought? All there is watch out for Sammy! Look out for your little brother, boy! You can still hear your dad's voice in your head, clear as a bell."

"Just shut up," I said. I could see the look in Dean's eyes. He was getting upset which could easily turn violent. I dropped my hands from his face and embraced him in a hug. He had to know that I loved him. That we all loved him. He is Dean and no one else. He _is_ an original and nobody could ever replace him.

"I mean think about it. All he ever did was train you. Boss you around, but Sam, Sam he doted on. Sam he loved. Hell he even showed Lil' Bit more attention and affection than he did you."

"I mean it," said Dean. "I'm getting angry." I could feel his muscles tense under my hands. John was always a sore subject for Dean even when he was alive. I knew that, but he never confided in me how he really felt growing up. I guess I was finding out now.

"Dad knew who you really were. A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little instrument. Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died, why should you!" Dean finally snapped. He pulled from my embrace and shoved the dream Dean against the wall violently.

"_You son of a bitch! My father was an obsessed bastard!"_ He continued to beat the other Dean. I stood back watching all the emotions that he had locked away from everyone surface. _"All that crap he dumped on me about protecting Sam? That was his crap! He's the one who couldn't protect his family! He's the one who let Mom die! Who wasn't there for Sam! I always was! I didn't deserve what he put on me, and I don't deserve to go to hell!"_ Dean took the shotgun and fired two rounds into the imposter.

I jumped at the sound of the first shot. I stood there silently. Dean was breathing heavily. I watched his shoulders go up and down. I could see the slight shake, indicating he was holding back the rest of his break down. I eased my way towards him and gently placed my hand on his arm. He jumped and turned quickly, aiming the shotgun at me. I took a step back and he lowered the gun. Grabbing a hold of my jacket sleeve he yanked me to him and held me tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Addy." I returned his embrace. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Dean." The dream Dean sat up suddenly.

"You can't escape me, Dean!" it said. Its eyes snapped open and they were pitch black. "And this? This is what you're going to become!" Next thing I know we're all quickly jolting awake in the Impala.

"What just happened?," I asked, still startled by what I had seen. I looked at Dean wide-eyed.

"I killed Jeremy." We quickly turned to Sam. The look on his face clearly said that he didn't want to talk about it right now. Dean started the Impala and pulled back onto the main road, driving back to the hotel.

I was sitting on the hotel bed placing my last application in an envelope. Sam and Bobby were out, Dean was on the phone trying to get a hold of Bela, and Mason was packing up the weapons. I had just placed the stamp on when the door opened and Sam and Bobby walked in.

"Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room, and she's not answering the phone." I turned to look at Dean. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"No. She must have taken off or something," Sam replied.

"Just like that? That's a little weird," Mason replied.

"Well if you ask me, what's weird is why she helped us in the first place," Bobby stated.

"Thought you saved her life," Dean said.

"What the hell you talking about?"

"That thing in Flagstaff."

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all," Bobby said, looking confused.

"Well then why…?" Sam started to say.

"You kids better check your pockets," Bobby said with a look of dread on his face. The guys started checking their pockets and I rolled my eyes. "Not literally," Bobby said shaking his head. Dean's eyes widened and he rushed to the safe.

"No, no no!" he kept repeating as he opened it. He pulled open the door to reveal nothing.

"The Colt! Bela stole the Colt!" Sam stated angrily.

"_Damnit, boys!,"_ Bobby shouted.

"Pack your crap," Dean stated. He grabbed his bag and started throwing stuff in haphazardly. I rushed to grab mine from the corner and started to fill it.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're going to hunt the bitch down," Dean answered. Within twenty minutes we had packed up and checked out. Dean took my bag and loaded it as I ran over to the mailbox and dropped my applications in. I jogged back over to the Impala and climbed in.

"Alright. Yeah. We'll find a way to save you." I looked over to Sam trying to figure out what the conversation had been about. I looked to Mason and when I didn't get anything from him I turned my attention to Dean. He was staring out the windshield, but shifted his gaze to look at me through the rearview mirror. The look in his eyes told me he was scared and I knew why. He was afraid that the thing in his dream was right. That he would become what he hunted. I tried to give him reassurance through the mirror. He started the car and we took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So this is my first time doing something like this. My mom used to keep a journal like this when she was younger. I lost it with everything else that belonged to my parents when the bar was destroyed. It's been about a month and a half and we still haven't caught Bela. I hate that woman. Hopefully we'll get to her before she sells the Colt. It might be our only chance to save Dean if we can't come up with something else. I'm going to make that bitch pay for crossing us. All our leads have dried up so Sam found another case for us to work. Although, my orders are to go to the doctor. I've been waking up sick every morning. I'll throw up for a while and then be fine for the rest of the day. I figure the doc can give me some meds and I'll be good as new. _

_I got an e-mail from Sarah today. She told me that Reid is behaving himself. He hasn't hit on any girls and when they hit on him he pushes them off to Tyler. I have to admit I'm surprised. I know we said that we were going to try an exclusive relationship, but I kind of thought that he wouldn't be able to last too long without any physical female company. He just keeps on surprising me. I had told Sarah and Kate about applying for colleges around the area, but asked them not to say anything to the guys. I didn't want to get Reid's hopes up if I didn't get in anywhere. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is not happening. I just got back to the motel room. My brothers had dropped me off at the hospital to get checked out while they worked on the case. I was expecting something to be wrong with me, but not this. When I go there I told them my symptoms and they made me pee in a cup. The doctor came in all cheery and said that she wasn't for certain, but she believed I was pregnant. She said they would have the results from my urine test within twenty-four hours and she would let me know. I sat there shocked. My mouth hanging open like a damn fish. How the hell did this happen? I mean I know how it happens, but Reid and I were safe. We used protection every time. She asked when the last time I had sex was. I told her about two months. She could tell form my expression that I wasn't expecting this. She said even when using protection there is always a slight chance of a pregnancy. She told me that she would like to do an ultrasound to get a better idea of how far along I am, if my results were positive._

_I called the guys and left a message letting them know that I was out of the doctor's office and heading to the motel. I made my way to the motel. It wasn't far and in all honesty I wasn't ready to face my brothers yet. I was wondering if I should call Reid. He had a right to know. I decided I would make that decision when I got the call from the doctor. Maybe she's wrong. Maybe I just have food poisoning or something. Crap, there's the Impala._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So the guys took off to check out that Mystery Spot. Dean decided that it was best to check it out at night. They asked if I wanted to go, but I told them I wasn't feeling well. The doctor had called around seven while we were eating dinner. My test came back positive. How the hell am I going to tell my brothers? How the hell am I going to tell Reid? I just wanted to be alone so I could cry and not get asked a million questions. I'[m going to have to figure this out soon. _

I looked at my phone as it rang, interrupting my thoughts. I took a quick glance at the caller id.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working the job?"

"Pup, its Dean." I suddenly felt a large knot in my stomach at the sound of Mason's voice. It sounded like he was crying or fighting back crying.

"Mason, what happened?"

"The uh…the owner came down when he heard us. He had a gun. He…he shot Dean. Dean's gone, Addy. I'm so sorry." He broke down into sobs over the phone. I sat there in stunned silence. I felt the tears roll down my face and heard them splatter onto the paper of my journal. This wasn't happening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So we just finished the case and it was a strange one. Stranger than anything I've dealt with before. Apparently we kept reliving Tuesday over and over, but Sam was the only one who remembered. The worst part of it was that Dean died each time. Sam finally figured out it was a trickster, the same one they had dealt with before. So now it's Wednesday and Sam won't let Dean out of his sight. I can't blame him. I know that had to take its toll on Sam. I don't think I could handle even seeing him die once. I had an appointment with the doctor today before we left. Sam just wanted to get out of town quick, but I told him I had to go get my results from a blood test. He was a little shocked that they would have them already. I told him that they rushed them through the lab when I told them we would be leaving soon. He accepted it and we headed to the hospital. I made them wait for m outside. I didn't need them to find out this soon. I had to figure out a way to break it to them on my own. I knew that wouldn't go well and that we would immediately head to Ipswich so they could kill Reid._

_Reid. I still had to figure out how I was going to tell him. More like what I was going to tell him. The doctor said it looked like I was about six to seven weeks along. She estimated I had conceived on the January twentieth. That was the day that everything happened with Chase. I remember Chase sending that power into me. He couldn't have…could he? Was I carrying Chase's heir. God my life is so messed up. First demons and ghosties and now supernatural conception. The good news was that the doctor told me the morning sickness might stop by the end of the first trimester. I've noticed that I'm not getting nauseated as easily as I was earlier. I'm also lucky in the fact that I own loose fitting shirts or swipe my brothers. I have a small bump, but it's not too noticeable. Yet. Although when I have to start buying larger jeans, that will be obvious. I'll have to tell them soon._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I talked to Reid today. He's got state swim finals coming up. I want so badly to be there for him. He says he understands and he'll be thinking of me. Sarah told me she would tape it and send it to me in an e-mail. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to tell him. It's been almost three weeks since I found out. Thankfully I haven't gotten any weird cravings to raise the guys suspicion. That's right I still haven't told them._

_We swung by Missouri's to pick up some supplies and get a good home cooked meal. As soon as we walked in the door, she swooped me into a bog hug and dragged me to the kitchen to help her cook. She told the guys that they were to stay out so we could have a woman to woman talk. Damn, how I ate the fact that she's a psychic. At least she let me tell her instead of telling me she knows. I told about everything that had happened. The only person I mentioned having powers was Chase. I promised I would only tell the guys and Bobby but I knew she knew. _

_She told me that everything would work out and not to worry. That even though the father wasn't good, the baby had a good, loving, and caring mother. I looked at her in confusion, before it dawned on me. I now knew who the father was. The thought made me sick. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom to throw up what little I had left in my stomach. When I got back downstairs, dinner was ready. We ate and crashed early. Dean got a call from one of Bobby's contacts with a location on Bela. So we were flying out the door within the hour. As we were leaving Missouri gave me a charm that was meant to bring good fortune, as Dean said luck, and she made me promise to bring Reid to see her soon. By the look in her eyes she wanted to see my baby too. She also told me that her door was always open whenever I need her. I sent the charm to Reid since I couldn't be there for his meet_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_._

_Well, I can't promise the next time I see Bela I won't shoot her. We thought we had caught her only to be captured ourselves by Agent Henriksen. Boy, was he pleased to have Dean and Sam in custody. He said Mason and I were going to jail as well for being accomplices. The thought of having my baby in jail scared me. He said we had been brainwashed, but once he was possessed he finally understood. We had a battle on our hands that night. My only thought was to protect my baby and my brothers. Ruby came to help but got pissed when she learned we had lost the Colt. She then offered a solution by sacrificing a virgin. The guys of course refused to let her touch me. She just looked at me and smiled and then said she couldn't use me. After they caught on to what she was saying, I started to think mine and the baby's chances with the army of demons outside was better than what we were going to face inside. Luckily the eminent danger prevented them from doing anything at the moment, but I knew I was going to get yelled at later. Which reminds me, I need to call Reid and warn him. Dean and Mason also found out about Lilith and I found out Sam had actually lied to me. We nixed Ruby's idea and she left in a huff. Dean's plan worked. We took a pretty hard beating. I'll need to get to another doctor as soon as possible to make sure everything is okay._

_I know it's weird that I'm so protective over this little one, but it didn't ask for this. Even though this was part Chase's baby, it was part mine as well. I will not let it end up like Chase. I don't know if Reid will stand by me or not. If he doesn't than that's fine. I won't be on my own. Although they won't be happy my brothers will help me. I don't want to raise child in the hunting world, but I may have no other choice. The only thing I hope is that the Covenant will be there to help my child if it's a boy. They can help him through everything he'll go through when he gains the power. I hope….

* * *

_

**Sam's POV**

"Lil' Bit, you alright?" I watched as she rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean started to get up when there was a knock at the door. Dean grabs his gun and cautiously opened it. Ruby barged in, clearly angry.

"Turn on the news." We looked at each other, but Mason took the remote and did as she said. The reporter is standing outside the remains of the police station.

"_The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Police believe a gas main ruptured, causing a massive explosion, and claiming the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased at least six police officers and staff including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amichi, and Secretary Nancy Fitzgerald, as well as three FBI Agents identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen. Four fugitives in custody were also killed."_

"Shit," Mason said. Dean plopped back down on the bed and rubbed his face. We knew it wasn't a gas main. This was demonic work.

"It must've happened right after we left," I said. My mind reeling from this new development. We left them there unprotected. We should've done something.

"Considering the size of the blast, smart money's on Lillith," Ruby said. She us some small bags.

"What's in these?" Dean asked.

"It'll protect you. Throw Lillith off your trail – for the time being at least," she stated.

"Thanks," Mason replied.

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin as well as a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity in war, it turns out your plan? Was the one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast, and you don't leave any survivors, so no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time? We go with my plan." She looked around the room. "Where's your sister?"

"Bathroom," came Dean's reply. She tossed another bag to me.

"This is hers." Then she turned and left. We sat there in silence for a while digesting everything that had just happened. I turned to look at the bathroom door, then to Dean and Mason.

"She's been in there an awfully long time." Dean's head snapped up, then he stood. He walked over to the door and knocked.

"Lil' Bit. Lil' Bit!!" No answer. Dean looked to us and Mason tossed his gun to him. He eased the door open and stopped. His body went rigid. Mason and I jumped up as he raced into the bathroom.

"Addy? Come on Addy wake up sweetie." As I reached the door I saw Dean with Addy's head in his lap, worry laced his voice as he begged her to wake up. Brushing the hair from her neck he checked her pulse.

"We need to get her to a hospital now," he said as he scooped her up.

"Is she…." I looked at Mason. His face was pale.

"She's got a pulse, but it's not as strong as it should be," Dean said as he carried her out of the bathroom. Mason raced to grab the keys off the nightstand as Dean and I made our way to the door.

Mason's foot never left the accelerator and we were at the hospital in ten minutes. As soon as we entered, Addy was laid on a gurney and taken from us. A nurse directed us to the waiting room where we sat in silence waiting for the verdict on our baby sister. All of us too afraid to speak. Finally after almost two hours a doctor came in.

"Are you all here for a Kandace Muller?"

"Yes," we all said at the same time and shot forward. The doctor took a step back, obviously intimidated by us.

"I'm Dr. Dolan."

"Is my sister okay?," Mason asked. I could see the worry etched on his face. None of us could handle losing Addy, especially when we almost lost her earlier. For Mason it was even harder. Addy was basically the only family he had left.

"She's fine," he said calmly. "She just overexerted herself and in her condition women tend to faint." We all breathed a sigh of relief. She had only fainted. The exhaustion was probably from the fight.

"Wait, what condition?," I asked. Had she gotten sick again? She said the doctor in Brower County told her it was a mild stomach bug and that she'd be fine. Maybe it came back. Wouldn't be surprising, what with all the stress we've been going through lately. Mason and Dean snapped their heads back to the doctor, waiting for his answer.

"Well, her pregnancy of course. Don't worry, we're monitoring both mother and baby and they're doing fine. We would like to keep her for a day or two just to make sure everything remains stable. Also she was somewhat dehydrated so we're getting fluids in her." He smiled at us, but it slipped off his face at our shocked expression.

"Oh, you didn't know. Well," he cleared his throat. I turned to Dean and Mason. Dean's face was red. He kept clenching and unclenching his jaw and fists. I saw the doctor back out of the room from the corner of my eye. _Smart move old man. Get out before the explosion._ I wanted to hurt Reid too, but first we had to take care of Addy. I knew Mason wasn't going to be any help right now. He was feeling the exact same way Dean was. I was going to have to calm both of them down before they did something irrational.

"Dean," I said hesitantly.

"I'm going to kill him," he said in a deadly, calm voice. He then turned and walked out the doors and towards the parking lot. Mason was right behind him. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"This isn't good."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Slowly but surely my muse is coming back. Yay!! I don't think I did Reid justice in this chapter, but I'll let y'all decide. I hope you like it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. They keep me going when I'm struggling. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, by now you know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. _Shit._ I let my head fall back onto the pillow. The heart monitor beeped with a steady rhythm. My mouth felt like I had a wad of cotton stuck in it. I heard a doorknob turn and looked over to see Sam walking out of the bathroom. His eyes met mine and I saw the relief wash over him. He walked over and wrapped me in a hug.

"You really have to stop scaring us like that Addy."

"I'm sorry Sammy." I clung to him. The tears welled up in my eyes. I had to tell them. It was getting to be too much to carry on my own. I pulled back and wiped away the tears that had fallen. I looked down at my hands, too scared to actually meet his eyes. "There's something I have to tell y'all, something that I should have told you a while ago." My hands were picking at my blanket. Sam gently grabbed them to stop me.

"We know Addy." My head shot up, the shock written all over my face.

"How?," I breathed out.

"Your doctor told us." Oh God, this is bad. This is _so_ bad. I started looking around the room again.

"Where are Dean and Mason?," I asked in a panic. Sam cleared his throat and looked away before answering me.

"They're…uh…they're headed back to Ipswich."

"No," I groaned out and dropped my head into my hands. "Sam we have to stop them."

"Not much chance of that. They left a little over six hours ago and they're not answering their phones."

"How long before they get to him?"

"Well, since we're in Nebraska that cut a little bit of the time. Then there is the fact that both of them drive like a bat out of Hell when they're pissed."

"Sam, just give me a damn answer."

"I'd say they'll probably be in Ipswich sometime tomorrow evening."

"Where's my phone? I need to call Reid and warn him." I watched as Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you see Addy, you're phone was kind of left in the car."

"What am I going to do?" I sat there shaking my head.

"I don't think they'll kill him Addy. Rough him up yeah, but not kill."

"It's not just that Sam."

"What is it?" I looked up into his concerned face. I had to tell someone. Maybe he could help me figure out a way to tell Dean, Mason, and Reid, especially Reid.

"The baby isn't Reid's."

* * *

**Reid's POV**

"Come on man, you can't keep moping around here. Addison wouldn't want that."

"Shut up Baby Boy." I glanced at my phone again before switching my attention back to the e-mail in front of me. Tex had sent it Friday. She said they had just gotten a lead on this Bela bitch and were headed to Monument, Colorado. It had been three days since I heard from her. I hoped everything was alright.

I remembered the last conversation we had. I called her after receiving the charm. She told me about her trip to see Missouri. It seemed like something was bothering her; like she wanted to tell me something, but couldn't figure out how to. I tried to get it out of her, but she said it was nothing. I guess she was probably just thinking about Dean and how there wasn't a lot of time left.

We had been trying to help. We scoured every single one of the books at the Colony house and haven't found a thing. I'm reading through them again just in case we missed something.

"Come on man, at least come to Nicky's with us. Beating Aaron at pool always makes you feel good." Baby Boy just wouldn't give up. It was Monday evening and it was spring break. I had thought about finding out where she was and meeting up with them. I was still thinking about it, if I could just get a hold of her. Suddenly Caleb and Pogue barged into the room.

"That's it man, let's go." Pogue closed my laptop and Caleb yanked me off the bed. Tyler handed me my shoes. I was being dragged to the door.

"Guys," I started to protest, but Caleb cut me off.

"Just come hang out with us. Just for a couple of hours. Then you can come back here and stare at your phone and computer screen for the rest of the night." I knew there was no use in fighting.

"Fine." I slipped my shoes on and walked the rest of the way to the door, my brothers following behind me. I opened the door and was met by a fist to my face. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground clutching my nose. I looked up to see Dean and Mason and boy were they _pissed._

"_What the fuck?,"_ I shouted as I started to get up. What was going on? Where was Addison? I was half way up when Mason walked in and grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"_What the hell were you thinking kid?"_ Okay, I was complete lost.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on?," came Caleb's commanding voice.

"This little _shit_ knocked up our sister."

"_What??!!"_ My astonishment was echoed by my brothers'.

"But…but we used protection."

"Well you didn't use enough," Dean said menacingly as he made his way over, his fist raised to strike again.

"Stop." Dean and Mason froze in place. I looked over to see Caleb's black eyes. "This isn't helping anything. We need to calm down and talk about this rationally."

"Kid, you don't let me go you are going to be in a world of pain," Dean gritted out..

"Wait, how did the fetus survive?" We turned our attention to Baby Boy.

"What do you mean Tyler?," Caleb asked. He still had Dean and Mason frozen.

"I mean when she was put in the hospital after the whole thing with Chase. Didn't they give her something that was like the Morning after Pill?" My head snapped to Mason. His jaw was clenched.

"Yes," he said hoarsely. "But she did spend the night with you before we left." The anger was back.

"We didn't do anything. We just slept. I swear." I could tell they didn't believe me. A phone started going off.

"You going to let me answer that?," Dean asked. Caleb let them lose and Mason dropped me to the ground. "What Sammy?" Yeah, they weren't going to cool down anytime soon. As Dean talked I walked into the bathroom to clean the blood from my nose off. I rinsed my face off and hissed as I touched my nose. _At least it's not broken._ I was thinking about what they had said. Addy was pregnant. _But how?_ I know we used protection and like Baby Boy said whatever they gave her should've stopped any development. The only thing I could think of was the fact that it was in our DNA to survive. _But I know the condoms never broke._

"Alright Sammy, I hear ya. We'll meet you there." I walked out when I realized that the conversation was over.

"What was that about?," Mason asked.

"They released Lil' Bit from the hospital. Everything checked out."

"Wait she was in the hospital?" They glared at me. "She's pregnant with my child and you don't even _tell me she is in the fucking hospital??!!"_

"You better watch yourself kid. I can still hurt you." I saw the flash of a gun handle as he adjusted his jacket.

"So where are they now?," Pogue asked.

"Sam rented a car and they drove to Columbus, Nebraska."

"Why didn't they just stay where they were?," Tyler asked. Dean and Mason shared a look.

"We got some big demon on our tails. It's not safe to stay in one spot too long right now."

"We should go," Mason said as he walked to the door. I grabbed my jacket off the desk chair.

"I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are," Dean replied.

"Look, that's my girl and she's having my baby. She needs me and I'm going to be there for her." They looked at each other then stared hard at me.

"Let's go," Mason said.

"We're coming too," Caleb stated.

"There ain't enough room in my car."

"We'll follow in mine," Tyler piped up.

"Fine. If we're going, let's go." With that Dean walked out the door followed by Mason, then me, then my brothers. Caleb and Pogue were on the phone, obviously calling Sarah and Kate and letting them know about the change in plans. When we got to the entrance they were standing there. Guess they decided to come too. We all piled into our respective cars.

I knew it probably wasn't safe to be alone with them, but I chose to ride with Dean and Mason. That way they couldn't lose us. I had a long ride to sit and think about what I was going to do. Was I truly ready to be a father? Hell no, but I wouldn't leave Tex on her own in this. I loved her and would take care of her and our son.

* * *

**Addy's POV**

I stood under the shower head and let the warm water cascade down my body. I had climbed into the shower after I spent most of the day tossing and turning. Sam had demanded I stay in bed and rest. _Stupid brothers. _I kept hearing Chase's sinister laugh and his last words to me.

"_Don't you realize that no matter what you do you will never be able to get rid of me? I will haunt you for the rest of your life."_ He was right. I would be stuck with the memory of him for the rest of my life, but I would not let him win completely. I wouldn't let what happened to me influence how I would raise my child. I would give it all the love it deserved and more. Chase would still be the loser in the end. My peace was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Addy, you okay in there?" I sighed. They were on full alert now and I would never get a moment alone.

"I'm fine Sam."

"Ok, just checking. Oh, just so you know Mason called. They're about three hours out." Damn they must have been driving nonstop again. "And Addy?"

"Yeah?"

"Reid is with them." I froze at Sam's last statement. I kind of knew Reid would probably come with them, but part of me had hoped that he would need some time before he saw me. I still hadn't figured out a way to tell him the baby wasn't his. God knows, he thought it was. How would he handle it? Would he be relieved? Angry? Would he leave me and never look back? God, I don't know if I could handle that. I needed him now more than ever. I needed him to help me with all the things that came with having a Son of Ipswich.

"Addy?"

"I'll be out in a minute Sam." I didn't receive a reply and assumed he walked back to his laptop where I had left him when I came in here. I sighed once more and turned off the water. Pulling the curtain back, the chill in the air made goosebumps appear on my skin. I already missed my warm little cocoon that kept me safe from the world. I dried off and dressed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that had some how made it into my bag. I didn't know whose they were, but I rolled them up and used them anyway.

I wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at my reflection. I turned to the side and lifted the shirt up. I placed my hand on the small bump that had formed. It still amazed me that this little thing was growing inside me. It was still an innocent. I hope I didn't screw its life up. I started wondering if it would be a boy or a girl. Probably a boy. I remember Reid saying that the Power was given to the first born male in their families and since none of them had siblings it was safe to say that they only had one son. Did this mean I wouldn't be able to give Reid a son? I shook my head at the thought.

"One step at a time Addy. You don't know if he's even going to want to be with you after this." I looked back to my reflection sadly and caressed the bump. "I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise." I thought back to my conversation with John. I still hadn't told the guys about it and after Dean's episode I wasn't sure it would be a good idea. Maybe it was just something I needed to keep to myself. Something that would bring me comfort when I needed it.

I walked out to see Sam sitting at his laptop. _Of course._ I shook my head and chuckled to myself. He looked up at me and I smiled. I made my way over to one of the beds and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on, but I managed to find Animal Planet. I was a little shocked to see that on a motel TV, but I left it there. I always loved animals. This would help me avoid the knowing fact that Reid was almost here. Of course, Sam couldn't give me that last moment of calm.

"You figure out how you're going to tell him?" I ignored him. "Come on Addy. You have to tell him the truth. He has a right to know."

"I never said I wasn't going to tell him Sam. I just don't know how to break it to him yet."

"Well you better figure something out soon."

"Oh it's so easy for you. All you have to do is sit there. You don't have to break the heart of the person you love." Sam's eyebrows shot up at that. I couldn't believe I said it myself. Did I really love Reid? Even though we had only been together for a few months, I knew it was true. I had fallen head over heels in love with Reid Garwin. The question now was did he feel the same?

"You…love him?" I nodded my head. "Does he love you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Guess I'll find out soon." Sam looked at me sympathetically. I turned my attention back to the TV. Those three hours flew by and we soon heard the rumbling of the Impala. I swallowed trying to get my heart back in my chest where it belonged. Sam looked to me.

"It'll be okay Addy." He got up and opened the door. "Dean," he called out so they knew which room we were in. "Crap." He looked back to me and then back outside. He obviously hadn't intended me to hear that.

"What's wrong Sam?" I got up and made my way to the door. I was afraid that they had really done a number on Reid and that he looked like hell. Before I could get to the door Mason walked through followed by Dean, Reid, the rest of the Sons, Sarah, and Kate. _Shit._ This was going to be harder than I thought. I looked over to Reid. His face was bruised. It started at his nose and drifted over to both of his eyes. I didn't see any other injuries, but he was wearing clothes. He looked at me with those penetrating eyes and I felt my resolve start to crumble.

"You know I think we should let them talk guys. Why don't we go to the diner down the street?" I watched as Dean and Mason were about to launch their protest when Kate spoke up.

"I think that's an excellent idea Sam. We haven't had lunch yet and I'm starving." She grabbed Pogue's hand and Sarah grabbed Caleb's and they started to head out. Tyler followed behind and Sam herded Dean and Mason out. I sent him a grateful look and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"We'll bring you guys back something." We just stared at each other as Sam walked out the door. Now we were alone. Silence filled the room. I looked down unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"Say something," I whispered, almost too soft for him to hear. He didn't say anything. He closed the distance between us, slipped his hand under my shirt, and let it rest on my stomach. I looked at him completely shocked. I was expecting yelling, but it was like he accepted it already. He had a strange look on his face. It seemed to be a mixture of fear, pride, and happiness. This made it even harder to tell him the truth. Maybe I didn't have to. Maybe I could just let him think it was his. No, that wasn't right and I knew I could never live with myself. He looked back up at me, his mouth slightly parted.

"How far along are you?"

"About three months. I'm nearing the end of the first trimester."

"How long?" His voice sounded hoarse. I looked at him for a moment. "How long have you known?" I turned my eyes back to the TV that was still on.

"About a month now."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've been there all this time. I could've helped you, kept you safe, and been there when your brothers found out." God, he was twisting the knife deeper and deeper. He sighed and looked back to my stomach. "I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here now and I'm going to take care of you. Both of you." He looked me in the eyes. "God, Addison I love you so much." He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. _Why does he have to be so amazing?_ We pulled apart to get some much needed air.

"Reid."

"Mmmm." He rubbed his nose against mine.

"I love you too." The smile that lit up his face broke my heart. His head drifted down to my neck where he proceeded to nip at my skin. "That's why this is so hard." He stilled. Pulling back, he gave me a questioning look.

"Baby everything is going o be okay now. I'm going to take care of you. You and our son."

"That's the problem Reid." His confusion increased. "It's not your baby." He tensed. He stepped away and turned his back to me.

"What do you mean it's not mine?," he asked softly. I could hear the sound of his heart breaking in his voice and it cut me deeply. The tears starting to fall.

"You…" He was having trouble forming words. "You cheated on me. _You _cheated on _me_. _Damnit Addison!_ I can't believe you." He turned back to me, his eyes blazing in anger and pain. "I have been faithful to you all this time and you do this to me. Do you know how many girls threw themselves at me after you were gone? Do you? But I turned everyone of them down because I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't stand the thought of breaking your heart because I love you." He glared at me.

"I have fallen in love with you Addison and it was a mistake."

"No. Don't say that. It wasn't a mistake." I closed the distance between us and gently took his face in my hands. It was slick with tears. "I love you too." He shook his head and wrenched my hands off of him.

"Don't lie to me Addison. You cheated on me. You let some other guy knock you up and let your brothers think it was me. You let them come beat me up. You made me come here. I was ready to take care of you. To take care of our son. I guess I should say thank you for telling me the truth." He turned to walk out.

"Reid, please. Wait. It's not what you think. Let me explain." I moved forward to stop him, but he turned around. His eyes were solid black. I stepped back in fear.

"Don't touch me," he growled out. "I never want to see you again. Don't contact me or any of my friends. You are dead to me." He walked out the door and slammed it shut. I felt sick and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up what I had left in my stomach. Then I broke down. He hated me. Reid truly hated me. He hadn't even tried to listen to my explanation. He just assumed I cheated on him. I just sat there and cried. What was I going to do now?

"_The road is going to get worse soon, but even though you may feel that everything is lost, it's not. You're a strong woman. It'll work out in the end."_ I heard John's gentle words echo through my head. He was right. I was strong. I could handle this. I stood up and walked back out into the room. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my clothes into it. I booted Sam's laptop and typed a quick note. I couldn't leave without telling them something. I left my phone next to it knowing they would try tracking me with the GPS.

I went to the window on the wall between the beds. I knew if I went out the door, someone would see me and tell them which direction I went. I needed to get away. I needed to take the time to sort this out on my own, without my brothers' overbearing presence. I knew they would treat me like a glass doll and I couldn't handle that right now. Once my feet hit the ground I jogged through the alleyway, following it to the next street over. I saw a gas station across the street and headed over. I walked in to see a guy who looked to be in college sitting behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Excuse me." He looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you pretty lady?" Ugh, I so didn't want him to flirt with me.

"Can you tell me how to get to the bus station?"

"If you wait another thirty minutes I can take you there myself." He leaned on the counter and leered at me. I stepped back and placed my hand on my stomach. The motion managed to emphasize my bump and his eyes widened.

"Thanks, but I'm in a hurry." He nodded his head.

"Go down to Wiltshire, take a left. Then keep going until you get to Springs. It's halfway down on the right side."

"Thank you." I walked out of the station and started on my journey. I knew when my brothers finally figured out where I was, they would kill me. Oh well. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

_How could she do this to me?!_ I couldn't believe she cheated on me. After everything we had been through, she ran into another man's arms, into his bed. All I could see was red. The urge to use was flaring thorough me and it took all I had to stop from releasing the Power. I wanted to hurt something or someone. I wanted someone to feel the pain that I was feeling right now. Feel the betrayal. No, what I really wanted to do was hunt down the bastard that stole my woman and flay him alive.

I stormed down the street in search of the diner. I needed to get the hell out of here. I needed to put this town in the rearview mirror, leave anything that had to do with Addison Cooper in the dust. _Easier said than done._ How could I let myself fall in love? I should've known that I could never have what Caleb or Pogue had. Hell, it was only a matter of time before Baby Boy would find a woman he loved and I would be alone. Maybe I wasn't so wrong with my womanizing ways. All I had to do was find someone to help me continue the line and then continue on my way. The thought of that made me cringe. How could one girl have gotten to me so much that I hated the way I used to be?

Finally I spotted the diner. I could see my brothers sitting there laughing with her family. The sight made my blood boil. _How could she?!_ I stalked across the street and into the diner. I walked over to their table and stood there, glaring. All talking ceased and they looked to me.

"Hey man, everything okay?." Pogue asked. I knew they could tell I wasn't.

"Where's Addy?." Sam asked.

"I don't give a fuck where she is," I bit out. I turned to my family. "Let's go." I walked back out the door, ignoring the questions they shouted at me.

"Reid, wait up." I heard Tyler running to catch up with me. When he finally got to me, he grabbed my shoulder to stop my progress. "What the hell happened?" I could feel my muscles tense then start to shake. I knew Tyler could feel it to. It was no longer anger and betrayal that coursed through me. Pain and hurt now joined them.

"It's not mine," I said softly. The woman I loved more than anything in the world, the woman that I would die for if it meant she was alive and happy was pregnant with another man's child. It killed me. I wanted to let the Power consume me and suck the life right out of me. Everything I had hoped for since meeting her had been turned to ash.

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean it's not mine. She told me the kid isn't mine!,"_ I shouted at him. I could feel the tears building up, but I forced them back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I turned to see everybody standing there. I glared at Dean.

"I mean your sister has been whoring herself out behind my back," I said with all the anger and pain that I had in me. I knew I didn't mean that, but at this point my brain was in reaction mode which didn't allow for a stop between a thought and an action. I didn't even know Dean was that fast, but soon he was slamming me against the brick wall of the building.

"_Don't you ever say something like that about my sister again, you hear me you little shit? She is too good for you. She deserves someone that will love her."_

"Well be my guest Winchester. I'm. Through. With. Her." I felt the blow to my stomach and then pain shot through my knees as they connected with the pavement. I coughed to regain my breath and looked up to see Pogue and Caleb holding Dean and Mason back. Sarah and Kate stood there in shock and Tyler came over to help me up. Mason opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the ringing of a phone. We looked to the ground to see a black phone lying there. Sarah bent down and picked it up.

"You going to give me my phone back?," Mason asked.

"It's Sam," she said. Mason nodded for her to answer it. "Hello?" We stood there for a moment, but the silence was disturbed by Sarah's screech. _"What do you mean she's gone?!"_ At that Caleb and Pogue loosened their holds and Mason grabbed the phone from Sarah.

"Sammy, where the hell is she? What do you mean all her stuff is gone?" He looked at me and glared. I felt a chill run through my body. _What if that demon got her? I left her there all alone and it could cost her her life._ Mason and Dean took off at a run back to the motel. I shoved Tyler out of the way and followed. I actually passed them and barged into the room to find Sam looking at his computer. Dean ran into me and we went crashing on the floor. Mason came through the door shortly after. Scrambling up, Dean walked over to Sam.

"Where is she Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean. She left this." He turned the computer so we could read it.

_Guys,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to do this. I know you won't understand right now, but I hope eventually you will. Don't worry. I'm going someplace safe. I'll contact you guys when I get where I'm going. I love you._

_Love, Addy _

"She also left this." He held up her phone. "She obviously knew we would activate the GPS on it."

"Where do you think she'd go?"

"My best guess would be Ellen. She would take her in easily," Mason replied.

"And not tell us that she was there," Dean scoffed.

"That too."

"This is all your fault. What did you say to her?" Dean took a menacing step towards me. I backed up and ran into Tyler.

"If anybody has the right to be angry it's me. She went behind my back and let some guy knock her up!," I shouted.

"What are you talking about? She didn't _let _any guy knock her up," Sam stated.

"She told me the baby wasn't mine. How else could she have ended up pregnant?"

"Did you let her explain?"

"There's nothing to explain."

"Yes there is Reid. My little sister is in love with you and this knowledge has been killing her. She only confided in me because she couldn't figure out how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The baby is Chase's." I heard Sarah and Kate gasp behind me. I knew my brothers had probably tensed. I felt like a ice cold bucket of water had been dumped on me. That was what she was trying to tell me. I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands.

"What have I done?"

"You fucked up," Dean bit out.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"He's right. I didn't even give her the chance to explain. I didn't want to hear it. I was so hurt. I just automatically assumed that…"

"How did he do it?," Mason asked. "She told me he didn't rape her."

"He didn't," Sam replied. "I think we should all sit down." Everyone took a seat. "Addy said that when he was holding her he sent the Power through her. I think…_we_ think that's when he impregnated her. The reason the medicine the doctors gave her didn't work was because it wasn't a natural conception. He had to have placed protection over the fetus, just in case." This was all too much. The baby belonged to Chase. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Addy had been going through when she found out.

"How does she know it is Chase's?," Sarah asked. She had a valid point. Tex and I had sex just before my party the night before.

"A friend of ours, a psychic, told her. Believe me when I say she's rarely ever wrong."

"Missouri?," Dean asked. Sam nodded his head.

"So how do we find her?," I asked. I had to get her back. I had to tell how sorry I was for not listening to her. I would do whatever it took to get her back in my life. I would grovel for the rest of my life if that's what it took.

"We can call Bobby. See if he can do a locating spell," Mason said. He really wasn't talking much. He seemed to have drifted into himself. I couldn't even think of how he felt right now. Tex had told me that they pretty much were the only ones left in their family. Their dad's parents had passed away a couple years back. Mason only had his grandma on his mother's side and her while Tex only had him and the Winchesters.

"Good idea." Dean pulled out his phone and started calling.

"I'll call Ellen and just have her tell people to keep a lookout," Sam said as he reached for his phone.

"What if that's where she's headed? Like Dean said Ellen wouldn't tell us if Addy didn't want her too."

"I know Mason, but Ellen would at least let us know she's safe." Mason nodded his head in agreement. As Sam was calling this Ellen lady, Dean was hanging up.

"Well Bobby said we're a bunch of idiots and that he'll do the locating spell."

"Alright thanks Ellen. Ellen will keep a lookout and her ears open for anything. If she comes there and doesn't want us to know, she'll at least make sure we know she's safe."

"So what do we do now?," I asked, still feeling guilty and miserable.

"We'll have to wait a bit for Bobby, but we can go around town and see if anybody's seen her. She couldn't have gotten too far."

"Dean, are you forget you taught her how to hotwire a car?" Sam quirked his eyebrow.

"Well, somebody had to at least seen her walking around. So we split up and see if anybody knows anything."

"Sounds good to me," Mason said as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Me too," I piped in as I followed Mason out. The others fell in line behind us. I went off with Tyler and Sam. Caleb went with Sarah, Pogue with Kate, and Dean with Mason. We agreed to meet back at the motel in an hour and a half and to call if we got anything. All I could think about as we began our search was how much I had let Addison down. Dean was right. She did deserve better.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** I know, I'm bad. The urge to write has been on and off lately and I struggled with this chapter. I know it's short, but I hope you guys like it. I'll work on making the next one longer. Maybe things will come easier now. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** You know what I don't own and what I do.

* * *

It had taken me all night and most of the next day to arrive at my destination. When I had gotten to the bus station I had bought four different tickets. Just in case my brothers did figure out that was where I went, they wouldn't know which one I got on. I had taken one of Dean's fake cards that he had stashed in his bag. I wonder if they even thought to look for that.

After the first leg of my trip, I bought two more tickets at the next bus station. I had to wait until morning for the bus, but I was in luck that there was a small motel next to the station with some vacancies. After that, I got to the next station and grabbed a cab. The drive had taken about two and a half hours. I now stood in front of the door preparing to knock. I should've known I didn't need to as the door opened for me.

"Well are you just gonna stand there girl or you gonna come in? I got some water boil for tea. You can put your stuff down in the room and come to the kitchen." I did exactly as she said and walked up the stairs to the room I stayed in last time. Dropping my stuff I looked around.

"Home sweet home, at least for a while." I looked down at my bump and rubbed it. "Don't worry, it's only temporary. I'll get it us a nice place once I save up some money." I knew I had my inheritance that I could use, but I wanted to try to keep out of it as much as possible. I would rather have it there when I was in extreme need of it. "Then your uncles can visit and spoil you rotten." I knew they would too, especially if it turned out to be a boy. I had a feeling Dean and Mason would be showing him how to shoot as soon as he could hold a gun and Sam would teach him how to play soccer. Then I stopped. _Dean might not be around._ The sudden thought sent a wave of guilt through me. I had said I would be there with him. That I would help him find a way out and if not I would be there at the end to say goodbye.

"Girl quit messin' around up there." A sad smile graced my face. "I'll figure it out," I said and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Missouri stood at the counter making the tea. "Now I know you don't like tea honey, but this will help calm you and it's good for the baby." We sat in silence for a moment. I knew she was digging around in my head. That was fine. I really didn't feel up to talking about everything that happened quite yet.

"You gonna call your brothers?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah I was going to head into town and find a payphone. I think they have your number programmed and I don't want them to find me right away."

"Sweetie, runnin' away ain't gonna help anything you know."

"I know. I'm not completely running away." She gave me a look. "I'm not Missouri. I just….I just need sometime to figure some things out. Figure out what I'm going to do, you know. I mean the guys won't stop hunting and I could never ask that of them, but I don't want to raise my child on the road. I'm sure Sam and Dean would agree with me."

"I understand." She placed her hand over mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're welcomed to stay here as long as you need. Both of you." I sighed and felt the tension leave my body as I continued sipping the tea. Later in the afternoon Missouri took me into town so I could call my brothers. She left me alone saying she had some things she had to take care of. I walked to the closest payphone and stood there for ten minutes. I was petrified to make the call. Finally I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sam."

"_Addy?! Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm fine Sam. I'm safe. I swear."

"_Addy, what were you thinking? Do you know how worried we've all been? We've torn up this town looking for you? Do you still have Ruby's bag?"_ I fingered the bag I had slid into my pocket.

"Yeah I have it. Look I'm sorry okay? I just have to figure out some stuff and I can't really do that with you guys breathing down my neck and treating me like a china doll." I heard him sigh. I could hear more background noise and knew he had switched to speaker.

"_Addy you have to understand this isn't easy for us either. Our baby sister is having a baby and with us being on the road and Lilith on our asses, we can't help but be concerned and overprotective."_

"I know Sam and I promise I'll come back soon. I just need some time to myself right now. Please Sam." It was silent and I knew he was thinking about my plea.

"_Alright here's the deal. First off you get a new phone and call us at least three times a day. I mean it Addy, you miss one call and we're hunting _you _down. You also have to keep in contact through e-mail."_

"I promise Sam."

"_Good."_

"Can I ask a question?"

"_You just did?"_

"Funny. Where are Dean and Mason? I'm sure they wouldn't have agreed to any of those terms and they would've been wrestling the phone from you."

"_You're right and they'll probably kill me later. They're out running around with your friends trying to find you. I think they might have gone to the next town over."_ I was shocked to hear that everyone was still there. I wondered if _he_ was still there. Did he just take off while his friends stayed behind? Or was he scouring the area with them trying to find me?

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I sat there in complete silence as Sam talked to her. _She's safe._ I had tensed when he had first said her name, but when he switched over to speaker relief had flooded me. Just hearing her voice eased my panicked mind. When Sam gave her the terms I wanted to shout out in protest. She needed to be here. She needed to be back in my arms where I could keep her safe. I managed to bite my tongue. _Would she even want me back? _After the way I acted, the way I treated her, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

I knew though that I would still have her in my life, even if it wasn't as my girl. She would need help raising her son and I would do what ever it took to help her. I had gotten her into the mess. It was my fault Chase had kidnapped her. I knew the others would help too. The boy would need to know about the Covenant and he would be in need guidance. We would not let what happened to Chase happen to him. He would not become his father.

"_Is…is he there?"_ I heard the hesitation in her voice. _I royally fucked up._ I wanted to grab the phone from Sam and tell I was here. Tell her how sorry I was. That I loved her and I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry and hurt. I wanted to tell her to come back home with me. Instead I just sat there. Sam looked to me and I shook my head. I knew it would mean nothing over the phone. I had to find her and get down on my knees in front of her and beg her to take me back.

"Yeah, he's out with them." I heard her take a shaky breath. I dropped my head into my hands. I was turning into the one thing I swore I would never become; my father. I was hurting the person I loved most in the world, just like he did. "Addy, what exactly happened? He had to have said something horrible for you to runaway from us." He glared at me. I hadn't really told them what I said to her and he wanted the story now.

Sam may have saved me from getting my ass kicked by Dean and Mason, but I was not his favorite person right now. I made his baby sister cry and runaway. I was lucky he wasn't stashing my body somewhere right now. They always say you have to look out for the quiet ones.

"_It's nothing Sam."_

"I thought we taught you to lie better than that."

"_He just wouldn't listen to me Sam. When I told him the baby wasn't his he turned away from me. He wouldn't let me tell him that it was Chase's. He said never to talk to him again. That I was dead to him."_ The daggers Sam shot at me would have pinned me to the floor multiple times and I would be oozing blood all over the carpet, if they had been real. I was still afraid though. I knew I was going to get it after he finished talking to Addy.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Addy. He was probably just hurt and confused."

"_Maybe Sam, maybe not. All I know is that now my child is going to grow up without fully understanding why he is the way he is. I don't want him to turn into Chase."_ I could hear the fear in her voice. I'll be damned before I ever let that happen.

"He won't Addy. You'll be an amazing mother and we'll help you. You're not going to be in this alone."

"_Thanks Sam. Look I got to go. I'll get a phone and call you so you have the number."_

"Alright Addy and remember what I said, one missed call and we're coming for you."

"_I know. Love you big brother."_

"Love you too little sister." He hung up the phone and looked to me. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat your ass right now?" I looked at him and racked my brain, but I couldn't come up with anything. Truth was I deserved it. I shook my head.

"I can't. Do it. I sure as hell deserve it." I hung my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Apparently my sorry looking state helped me. Sam pulled a chair from the table and sat down across from me. We just sat there in silence, me with my guilt and I'm sure Sam with his anger towards me. Finally the silence was broken.

"You know she applied to colleges up there?" I raised my head and he chuckled at my shocked expression.

"Why didn't she tell me?," I mumbled. Sam shrugged.

"She wasn't sure if she'd get in, which is ridiculous if you ask me. I'm sure she didn't want to get your hopes up. She hates disappointing the people she loves." I looked at Sam wide-eyed. So he knows she loves me. Apparently he read my mind. "Yeah I know she loves you. She told me yesterday, just before you got here. Question is do you love her?" I locked my eyes with his.

"I do. I love her more than I ever thought possible." My voice was strong. Sam nodded his head.

"I believe you. Now all you have to do is convince her…and Dean and Mason." He gave me a small smile. We both knew the only way I could convince her was face to face.

"How can I do that when I don't know where she is?" Sam shrugged again.

"If you love her as much as you claim, you'll figure it out." He pulled his phone out and dialed a number. "Hey Mason. You guys can come back, she called. She didn't say. I made a deal with her." I sat there listening to one side of the conversation, but it wasn't hard to figure out what Mason was saying, or Dean for that matter. Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and I heard Dean's voice shouting through it. _Shit._

"Look Dean she just needs some time to figure things out. This isn't easy for her." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's comment. "Come on Dean. You know if she stayed here you would be putting her on house arrest." I could here a faint _Damn straight_ through the phone. "That's not what she needs. She assured me that where ever she is its safe. She still has the bag Ruby gave her so that explains why Bobby couldn't locate her. Yeah, yeah alright we'll see you in a bit."

I watched as the sun set across the open field in front of the motel. I told them I was coming out to smoke, but I really just had to get out of my room. Everybody had come back once they heard Addison had called. We had gotten rooms at the motel for last night and had decided to stay another night. We were going to head back to Ipswich tomorrow. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to find Addison. Tyler was in our room watching TV. Sarah and Caleb had gone for a walk while Pogue and Kate had disappeared into their room. I heard a door open and close behind me.

"I don't want to hear it Tyler."

"Good thing I'm not Tyler." I turned and looked up at Mason. "Why don't we go for a ride?" I looked at him. I honestly was afraid to go anywhere alone with any of Addison's brothers right now. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Is this the part where you make me disappear and nobody will ever find the remains?" He chuckled.

"Thought crossed my mind, but no. This is the part where we get some food and have a little talk." He smacked the back of my head. "Let's get a move on. Dean doesn't like waiting for food and he's already pissed at you enough." I took a glance at their room and saw Dean glaring at me through the window.

"Where are we going?," I asked as I stood quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting at the diner waiting on the food we had just ordered. Mason was staring at me and I looked everywhere else I could but at him. I didn't want to see the anger he held towards me like the rest of his family. The silence didn't last long.

"So you want to tell me why you said what you did to my sister?" I stopped playing with the salt and pepper shakers and finally met his gaze.

"Sam told you huh?" He just nodded and kept staring at me. He was calm and I think that scared me even more. At least with Dean being angry with me I could see the attack coming and defend myself, but I couldn't read Mason and that left me defenseless. "I was angry and hurt." He just kept staring at me. Obviously he wanted more. "I thought that the girl I love had cheated on me. I just went into defense mood." I looked back down at my hands and picked at my gloves.

"Do you regret it?" What the hell kind of a question is that? If I didn't would I honestly be sitting here wallowing in my misery and mentally beating the shit out of myself?

"Yes, I regret it. I jus want her back here so I can grovel and beg for her to take me back. So I can show her how truly sorry I am. I want to help her with the baby."

"Even though it's not yours?" Mason raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't care. That kid is going to need help when he gets older and I'm going to be there for him."

"What about my sister?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"I'll take care of for as long as she'll let me. I'm not going to fuck up again." He started laughing. I didn't know how to take it, so I just sat there staring at him dumbfounded.

"That's a death sentence right there mate." He said between laughs. Finally he was able to get himself under control. He wiped away his tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Look kid, we're men. It's like in our ancestral DNA to somehow fuck up, especially with the women that we love. There's no getting around it, but the fact that we love them and they love us means eventually we'll earn their forgiveness. Then we'll wait a while and fuck up again. It's a never ending vicious cycle, but it's worth it to get that love from them."

"You come up with that all on your own?," I asked with a small smirk on my face. He was right. No matter what we men always screw up somewhere along the line.

"Nah, it's been passed down through the men in my family for years. Even Dean and Sam heard it from my dad."

"So why are you telling me? I mean if it's a family thing?"

"Cause whether you know it or not you are part of the family kid." I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the table. "What I'm about to say stays between us. If you tell anyone, especially Addy, I'll deny it and beat the shit out of you." I leaned forward listening intently.

"My little sister loves you Reid." I looked at him in shock. "Oh yeah I know. Sam said she just figured it out, but we all knew long before she did. Maybe she was afraid if she admitted it she would lose you. It's happened a lot in our lives." The sad look in Mason's eyes reminded me of what Addy had told me about her parents. About how they had been killed with many other hunters and friends. He shook his head as if he was trying to temporarily rid himself of the painful memory.

"Its obvious whenever your name is brought up or when you contact each other. Her whole demeanor changes and she's on cloud nine." I smiled just thinking about what Mason was telling me. In all truthfulness, I was the exact same way. Tyler even said something about it after the last time I called her. "No doubt about it you screwed up. Yes, you're going to have to do a lot of begging and pleading, but eventually she'll take you back. You have no idea how many times we've screwed up and she forgave us. We just learn to wear coats and plow through it." My confusion was obviously written all over my face.

"Addy is an expert at the cold shoulder. Our dad said she came by it honestly. Her mom was good at it too." He chuckled and then turned serious again. "You have to understand though, she didn't ask for this. Not for the baby, not for this life. None of us did. It was thrust upon us and we've just had to deal with it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Chances are we'll never get out, but we help people and that's what makes it worth it.

"In all honesty, I've never seen Addy as happy as she is when she's with you. She's always had this light inside her and no matter what we tried we could never seem to get it fully illuminated. Then you and your friends came along. You helped her figure out who she was. You helped her understand that she's not just Addison Cooper our little sister. You showed her what an amazing young woman she truly is. You got her to drop her guard and let you in. You showed her that she can be loved and love in return someone that was not originally part of her family. She hasn't done that since she was a little girl."

I just stared down at the table. I knew what kind of impact Addy had on my life, but I didn't realize how much I had impacted hers. In a good way at least. I thought the only thing I could do was screw up her life, but now Mason is sitting here telling me that I have been good for her and that he obviously approves of our relationship. Or our former relationship. _I have to get her back._ I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face wincing as I brushed over my nose.

"How do I get her back?," I asked staring at him intently. Just then the waitress came over with our order.

"Here you go," she said smiling flirtatiously at Mason. He smiled back.

"Thanks love." He gave her a tip, we grabbed the food, and headed out of the diner. Once we got inside the Impala and the food was safely stashed, Mason turned to me.

"I don't know kid. That's one you're going to have to figure out for yourself. My advice to you is to do it quick. You never know what tomorrow will bring." With that he started the engine and we pulled out of the parking lot. We drove back to the motel in silence. I stared out at the scenery that passed us by. I knew Mason was right. I had to figure out a way to get my Tex back and quickly, before I lost her forever.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Okay here's the next one. Reid does a bit of pleading. I hope I did an alright job on that part. For some reason inspiration likes to hit me late at night and I end up typing most of the story into the early hours of the morning. So if it doesn't make sense, sorry. I've been up since 6 am. As usual please read and review. To those who have reviewed, alerted, and listed this story as a favorite, thanks. Makes me feel good that I have lost you guys yet. Anyway, enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Covenant or Supernatural. Oh and I don't own Wild Horses. That credit goes to the Rolling Stones.

* * *

After I had gotten off the phone with Sam, I went to get Missouri and went to get a cellphone. Once I had it we went back home. I figured I would call the guys later that night. It would give Sam sometime to try and calm them down. I had decided to check my e-mail and saw that Sarah had sent something to me the morning before they met up with us in Nebraska. I clicked on it and it was video from the guys swim meet. I watched as Reid won his race. The camera cut off and then back on to show the guys all standing there holding their medals. They were standing in the front of the school. Their clothes stuck to their obviously damp bodies and their wet hair was still dripping. Smiles were plastered on their faces and I knew they were going to celebrate that night. Then the camera zoomed in on Reid.

"_What do you have to say to your girlfriend Reid?,"_ Sarah's voice came over the speakers.

"_Wish you were here Tex. I would really prefer to have my own little celebration with you." _He wiggled his eyes and I chuckled as I felt the tears prick at my eyes.

"_Yeah well you'll just have to deal with us now,"_ Pogue said as he put Reid into a headlock. _"Don't worry Addison, we'll keep him out of trouble."_ I watched as they wrestled a little bit and everybody was laughing at them. Reid finally broke free. Shoving Pogue lightly he turned back to the camera. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the charm I had sent him that was given to me by Missouri. He held it up and spoke softly.

"_Thanks for the good luck babe. Really wish you could have been here instead, but this is the next best thing. When I go to state maybe you can be here."_ I felt my chest tighten as I knew that would never happen now. _"I miss you Tex. Be safe and come back to me soon."_ The video cut off at that point and I shut my computer off. I decided all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and cry. I sent a text to Sam giving him my new number and told him I would call tomorrow morning. He sent me a message back letting me know it was okay and I turned my phone off and crawled into bed, crying myself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been about two weeks since I came to Missouri's. She's been very kind and helpful, but I'm really starting to miss my brothers. Even though it annoys the crap out of me, I would love nothing more than to hear Sam and Dean's bickering. I want to smell the leather of the Impala as the roar of its engine lulls me to sleep. I know I should swallow my pride and go back, but I can't. Curse the Cooper stubbornness._

_I would say I haven't heard from Reid, but that would be a lie. Sam didn't give him my number, which I'm grateful for, but he has been loading my inbox with messages. I didn't read any of them. I didn't want to read how pissed off he was. How much he hated me and wished he never met me. I couldn't handle it. I finally just started blocking his e-mail address. Now when I log on it's not quite as full._

_I have my first doctor's appointment next week. Missouri was ticked when I told her I hadn't been to the doctor since I found out I was pregnant. She said the trip to the emergency room didn't count. She helped me find a good doctor and get everything set up. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I'm petrified, but I know I need to do this to keep my baby healthy._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well my first doctor's appointment went well. She used the ultrasound machine and I saw my baby for the first time. I choked back the sob as tears of happiness began to flow down my face. Then she turned on another machine and I heard my baby's heart beat. Missouri was standing there and commenting on how strong he was. The doctor agreed that the heart beat was very strong, but said we wouldn't know for a while if it was a boy or a girl. She obviously never met Missouri before. She printed off a picture and I just stared at it stunned. This was the first picture ever of my little one. I know I'll take plenty more with the camera Tyler gave me, but this one was really special._

_I called the guys and told them about the appointment. When they had found out I was going they told me to call them as soon as I got home. After I told them about the picture I was told I had to send them a copy. Mason asked if I had started thinking of names. In all honesty I haven't even begun to think about that. I don't think it really registered with me that there was a little person growing inside of me. Sure I knew it was happening, but something about looking at that picture on the machine caused something inside of me to stir. I can't explain what. It's just a feeling. Well, I better get this picture scanned before the guys call to badger me about it._

I closed my journal and went to my computer. I hooked up my camera and downloaded the picture I had taken of my sonogram picture. I didn't have a scanner so I had to improvise. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to be good enough for the guys. I logged into my e-mail and noticed I had a letter from Sarah.

She had been the only one that I kept in contact with. She just asked how I was, how they baby was, and how things were going for her. She never brought up Reid and for that I was grateful. I clicked on the e-mail and saw that she had sent me another video. I was curious as to what this one was, so after I sent off my picture to my brothers I downloaded the video. Lately she had been sending me some funny ones that her cousin had been forwarding to her. I could really use a laugh right now, so I waited expectantly. However, the face that popped up on the screen was not one that I had expected. Cerulean blue eyes stared at me.

"_Please don't turn this off Addy. Please. I just need you to listen to me."_ I took in Reid's appearance. He looked like shit. His eyes didn't hold the same light. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were all rumpled and I felt a pang in my heart. _Is this because of me?_

"_I bet you wondering why I'm using Sarah's account. It's the only way I could get you to hear me. That is if you haven't turned me off yet and I really hope you haven't." _His voice was soft and pleading. _"I'm sorry. I know it's not enough for what I've said and done to you. I turned my back on you without letting you explain. I was so hurt. I love you so much and when you told me the baby wasn't mine, I…I couldn't handle it. You needed me and I left you and I'll do whatever it takes to have you back in my arms. I don't care if it takes years for you to forgive me and trust me again. I want to help you raise the baby. I want to be in both of your lives."_

I could tell he was sincere. I silently wished that he was here so I could run into his arms and cry. So I could tell him that I was sorry for keeping it from him for so long. That I wished it really was his son. I placed my hand to my mouth trying to stifle the sobs.

"_Like I said I know it's going to take more than words to get you to take me back, but I hope it's a good enough start. I do have one more thing before I end this. It's something that I haven't done in a really long time, so I'm sorry if it's a bit scratchy."_ I watched as he moved behind the camera. I finally looked at the room and realized he was at his manor. He came back and took a seat. I watched as he propped the guitar up on his leg and strummed a few notes to make sure it was in tune.

"_The guys know that I play guitar, but none of them know I took singing lessons a couple of years back. Mom demanded it. I didn't argue too much. I thought being a rock star would get me in with the ladies."_ His mouth quirked up into that smirk I loved so much. He strummed the first few notes and I instantly knew what song he was playing. I was shocked he remembered the song we danced to on my last night in Ipswich. Then he started to sing the lyrics to Wild Horses.

I had to admit he was a little out of practice. I laughed a little when he went slightly off pitch. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment. When the song came to an end I couldn't stop the smile on my face. He scratched the back of his head and I knew he was still embarrassed.

"_As I told you I'm a little rusty. I'm sure you were surprised I remembered the song we danced to. Truth is I remember everything when it comes to you. I remember how you blew me off the first day we met and how you kicked my ass in gym. I remember how it felt to wake up beside you in the treehouse the morning after. I remember how relieved I was that you were there for my ascension. I remember how you face looks when you're worried about your brothers. There is no way I can forget you Tex. I love you and I want to be with you. _

"_I understand if you need time. I'll wait, I promise I will, but please just give me something to let me know there is still a chance for us. I need you in my life Tex, more than you'll ever know. And believe me when I say it scares the shit out of me, but the thought of losing you forever scares me even more. All I need is a sign that I could eventually get back your love and trust. I love you Addison Cooper. I always will."_ He reached over and turned off the camera. I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath. Reid was stupid if he thought I could just stop loving him. It wasn't something that I could turn off with the flick of a switch. It would have helped me a lot if I could have. I was debating what I was going to do when Missouri startled me.

"Lunch is ready honey." I nodded at her and she smiled before leaving. _Great, here we go._ I knew Missouri would probably put her two cents in. My stomach grumbled and I trudged downstairs. If I didn't have to eat I would've locked myself in my room until I figured out something. I rubbed my small bump as I walked down the stairs.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"If it wasn't there wouldn't be much point to it, now would there? Can you imagine if everybody got everything they wanted? What would we strive for?" I sighed and shook my head. A small smile played on my lips. Missouri was right. Life would suck if we got everything we wanted.

"Of course I'm right. Now get in here before your stew gets cold. That baby needs nutrition and so do you." We sat in silence for a good ten minutes until finally I had had enough.

"Alright Missouri out with it," I said placing my spoon back into the bowl and leaning back in my chair. She just quirked her eyebrow at me. "I know you're itching to say something."

"I ain't itching to say anything sweetie. It's completely up to you if you take that boy back or not." I sighed and dropped my head back. She really could be frustrating at times. "You do need to think about your baby though. Your gonna need help raising him, especially when he's older." She gave me a knowing look and I knew that she knew about the Sons. I actually figured she knew, but this just confirmed it. "Look I can't completely read that boy from a video, but from what I heard in his voice he's missing you something fierce."

"You could tell from his voice huh?"

"That and his appearance. Boy doesn't look like he's slept or eaten in days. Now that tells me right there he regrets what he did and that he loves you." She stood up and gathered the dishes. She placed them in the sink and began washing them. "Well what you waitin' for girl. Go call the poor fool before he sinks any lower," she said without turning around from her task. I smirked at her and then bolted up the stairs. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed a familiar number before I chickened out. It rang about four times before being answered.

"_Hello?" _The voice sounded tired and depressed.

"Reid?" There was a moment of silence. I was about to break it, but he beat me to it.

"_Tex?"_ His voice sounded so hopeful and relieved.

"Yeah. It's me." I could hear him sniffling on the other side and it caused me to tear up again. _Damn hormones._

"God baby it's so good to hear your voice."

************

We talked for about two hours. He apologized a lot until I told him to stop. I told him that I still loved him, but that I was still hurt. He understood. We decided to take things slowly. We weren't going to jump back into a relationship. We would be friends and see where it took us. Part of me didn't want that. Part of me wanted to be his girlfriend again, but I knew this was for the best. We were both eighteen. He was getting ready to graduate and go to college. He wasn't going to be tied down with a kid. I wanted him to have every opportunity. When I told him that meant he could freely date and have sex with any girl he wanted, he informed me that that would never happen again. He said I was the only girl he wanted and he could handle switching off hands.

He asked me how the baby was doing and I told him about my first doctor's appointment. He actually wanted me to send him a copy of the sonogram picture. I was speechless. He picked up on it quickly.

"Addy I want to be in his life. As a father, as a uncle, whatever you want. I just want to be there for the both of you." The damn tears started to fall once more. I was really getting sick of this crying thing I had picked up.

"Thank you Reid." I heard some noise in the background and Tyler's muffled voice came across the line.

"I got to go Tex. Swim practice." He said it as if he was apologizing for it.

"It's fine Ace. Go practice so you can kick ass at State."

"You know it." I knew he was smirking. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again. "I love you Addy." I felt my heart flutter at those words.

"I love you too Reid."

"I call you later?," he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just be forewarned if I don't answer it's because I'm asleep."

"Okay then I'll call you tomorrow instead. Goodnight Tex."

"Goodnight Ace."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I swear I'm going to kill Dean Winchester when I see him. The man has less than two months left and how does he want to spend it? By traipsing through the damn Morton house. If I had known they were going before they went I would have stopped them. I got an e-mail from Sam a couple of hours before they went in and of course they conveniently turned off their phones so I couldn't yell at them. I did leave them a few choice words on their voicemails though, especially Dean's._

_Things are going well with me and Reid. We've talked everyday for the last three weeks. It's either one long phone call that lasts three or more hours or a couple of shorter ones. He told me him and the guys are still looking into ways to get Dean out of his deal. They hadn't found anything yet, but he said they were going to keep at it. He could tell that my mood had shifted with the thought of Dean's deal and told me that everything would be fine._

_In other news I got a job. I got sick and tired of sitting around here with nothing to do. I have been keeping at my training exercises, but I have had to cut back on how strenuous they are. The doc told me exercise was fine, but overdoing it could harm the baby. Missouri's been keeping a close eye on me. That's part of the reason for the job. It gets me out of the house and away from Missouri a bit. The other part of me wanted to start earning my own money. I had decided I was going to pay Missouri rent. She objected before I even mentioned it, but I told her that was the only way I was staying with her. She relented after a while and said I could only pay her at most $150. I know that's not enough to cover everything she does for us, but I honestly don't make much right now._

_I work at the diner down the street. I'm making less than minimum wage, but with tips I do okay. The couple that own the diner are very friendly. Plus they didn't give me a look of disdain when I asked if they were hiring. You know with all the talk about how high the numbers for teenage moms are, you would think people wouldn't be so…rude. Oh I also got a hold of Ellen and had her forward any mail I get down here. Haven't heard form any of the colleges yet. Of course now I don't think that will be an option. At least not until later._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am able to sleep tonight. I was up all night last night worrying about my brothers. Sam called me just as they hit the road. They got stuck inside with these idiots that called themselves Ghostfacers, some stupid reality show. Turned out the leaders were two guys Dean and Sam had met on a job involving a Tulpa in Texas. They lost one of their guys to Freeman Dagget. _

_Thankfully they invited the guys to view the tape. Sam made an electro magnet and erase every bit of their data and video. Dean said it was too bad because he liked the show and Sam claimed it had is moments. I told them they just wanted to be TV stars. Dean of course was all for it, claiming it was a great way to get girls, especially hot actresses. Leave it to Dean to spend more time thinking with one part of his anatomy instead of the other. I was grateful that they were still alive, but Missouri laid into them. She told them it was good for me or the baby to be worrying about them like that. They quickly apologized and said they'd be more careful in the future. Yeah right._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten o'clock when I finally left the diner and began my walk back home. I had my knife and holy water safely tucked away within reach. I wore the protective bag Ruby gave me in my coat pocket. Missouri had also given me some protection charms in a bracelet that I was wearing. I wasn't taking any chances. I pulled out my phone to see that Reid had called me. I waited until I was back in my room before I called him back. I hope it wasn't too late.

"Hey Tex." His voice sounded sleepy.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just got off work."

"'S okay," he said as he yawned. "I was just falling asleep."

"Well I'll let you go then."

"No, no, no," he said more awake now. "I'd much rather talk with you." I heard him grunt and the shifting of the covers.

"Got company over?"

"Oh yeah. Real hot blonde girl. Beautiful blue eyes and a little baby bump. And yet she can still kick my ass." I chuckled.

"Sounds like a handful."

"Yeah she is."

"Think you'll survive?"

"Hm, I don't know. I may need a bit of TLC throughout this. Think you can help with that?"

"I might," I said a little coyly.

"Hmm, think you can start now?"

"I don't think your girl would like that too much."

"Oh I don't know. I think I might be able to convince her."

"You think so, huh?"

"Oh yeah." I smirked. I had an idea of where he was going with this.

"So what are you wearing?" I could just see him wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can't Reid."

"Why?"

"Because I'm staying in somebody's home and I don't want her to find out."

"What can she read you mind?," he scoffed.

"Actually yes she can. She's a psychic."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." I heard his head hit the wall. "I'm sorry Ace. Maybe another time."

"It's alright Tex." I did feel bad. I mean I kind of wanted it too. When he dropped his voice like that a switch inside of me flipped and I wanted nothing more than to throw him down on a bed and have my way with him. I quickly shook my head to get that image out. I really didn't want Missouri to see that.

"So how was State." I hadn't been able to really talk with Reid this weekend because he was at State finals with the team. The coach had banned them from taking their phones, but he had been able to sneak off to a computer and e-mail me.

"it was great. All four of us won again. Sarah recorded it. You should get it sometime this week."

"I look forward to it."

"I wish you could have been there Tex." My heart sank a little. I truly did want to be there to support him. "It's okay though. I wore your good luck charm and I know you were thinking about me."

"That I was." I could tell something was bothering him. He was excited about the win, but I detected an underlying hint of worry. "Is everything okay Ace?"

"Of course it is."

"Uh huh. You can be a shitty liar at times. What's bothering you babe?" I heard him sigh.

"Tyler's ascension is coming up in a week."

"And you're worried for him."

"Yeah. I mean I know I don't have to. It's not as big a concern for him as it was for me. He has rarely ever used, but…"

"But he's your best friend and your brother. You have every right to worry about him Reid. Don't think otherwise. Tyler is just as strong as you. He'll make it though this just fine and you'll be there for him the whole way."

"Yeah your right. Thanks baby. Well it's getting late and you need to get to bed." I scoffed.

"If you don't want to talk to me Ace you just had to say so."

"No, that's not it," he said quickly. "I _want_ to talk to you Tex. I do."

"Calm down Reid. I was just messing with you. You're right though. I am tired. The dinner rush nearly killed me. We had two waitresses out today so I had extra work to pull."

"I still don't see why you have to work. I can give you whatever money you need." I shook my head.

"Reid if I didn't have something to do I would go stir crazy here."

"Well you could always come back to Ipswich. I'm sure I could keep you busy."

"I'm sure you could Ace, but I still need some more time."

"I know Tex. I know. But let me tell you right now the minute you decide you've had enough time, I'll be on the first plane to get you."

"Aw, thanks Reid."

"No problem. Well I'm going to let you go. You get plenty of sleep alright."

"Alright."

"I love you Addy."

"I love you too Reid." I hung up the phone and sighed. _What am I going to do about that boy?_ I got up and changed into my pajamas. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I crawled into bed and was out in ten seconds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well the guys are on their way to Ellen's new place. They're meeting Bobby up there. They worked two cases. I think they've worked more, but refuse to tell me because I'll yell at them. One dealt with a Crocotta that called Dean impersonating John. Dean really believed it was his John but Sam and Mason were skeptical. I'm glad I wasn't there. I still hadn't told them about my encounter with John and I knew if I had been there I would have told them and Dean would've been pissed at me for not saying something earlier. Once they took that thing out, they headed to Erie, PA for what they thought was some zombie action. Turned out it was this guy named Doc Benton that John had thought he had taken care of. _

_During that time Bobby called about Bela. After a bit of arguing, Dean and Mason took off to see Bobby's friend and Sam stayed. Come to find out Sam had known it was the doc all along and that he thought this was a good way to get Dean out of his deal. After Mason and Dean dealt with Bela we raced back to save Sam. They apparently got there just before the doc took Sam's eyes. They ended up burying him in a chained up fridge. Sam was disappointed thinking it was the only way, but I knew he would come to his senses eventually. They got out of there before Bela could get to them. Dean figured out that she had made a deal too and that it was coming due at midnight. I kind of felt sorry for her but after everything she did to us I wasn't too sad about it. Dean was right. If she had just come to us first we might have been able to save her with the Colt._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting at the counter refilling the ketchup bottles when the door dinged, letting me know a customer had come in.

"Pick any seat you want and I'll be right with you." I saw them move out of the corner of my eye. When they didn't appear in the other corner I knew they had taken a seat at the table behind me. I wiped down the ketchup bottle that I had finished with and turned to the table.

"What can I get you?," I asked digging into my apron for my order pad and pen. I didn't even look up until I heard the all too familiar voice.

"How about a big hug?" I froze for a moment and then my head shot up. Panic coursed through me. _I'm so dead._

"Hey guys," I said with a nervous smile plastered on my face.

"Pup."

"Lil' Bit."

"Addy." _Shit.

* * *

_**Another A/N:** Sorry forgot this earlier. I noticed they made a section for crossovers now. My question is should I shift it to that categories? I don't know how many people actually go look in that area and I think I'm still getting new readers where it is now. So I'm not sure if keeping it where it is would be better or if it would be better in the crossover category. That way Supernatural fans could see it too (if they don't know about The Covenant). Anyways, just give your opinion. Thanks._  
_


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Okay so some good things have happened. 1.) I've actually written over 300 pgs. A first for me. 2.) I've gotten over 200 reviews. YAY!! Thanks for that guys. And 3.) This is going to be the first story I have actually finished ever. This isn't the last chapter. There are still one or two more left and if you guys want I can post the original last chapter that I had intended for the story. That won't go up though until I finish, but just so you know if I had gone that route this story would've been a lot shorter. Most of the reason for this story making it to completion goes to you guys. You've kept me inspired to continue writing and update with your reviews, alerts, and favorites. So a big THANK YOU to y'all. Now for this chapter I'll admit as I was writing Addy's POV at the end I started tearing up. That could be because I'm just a sap I don't know, but forewarning if any of you cry easily. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I made sure it was nice and long this time. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own The Covenant or Supernatural or anything that looks familiar. Only what my wicked little mind has come up with.

* * *

I wracked my brain trying to think of why they were here. I hadn't missed a call. In fact I had talked to Sam just before I left for work nearly four hours ago. How did they figure out where I was? I guess there is only one way to find out.

"What are you guys doing here?" I just stood there with my pad and pen staring at them. I could feel my heart picking up speed. Did something happen?

"We haven't seen you in two months and you wonder why we're here?," Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam sighed giving him a look. Dean shot one right back at him.

"Okay so I know why you're here, but how did you find me."

"Ellen," Dean said with a smug smile.

"You're lying." Ellen wouldn't give me away like that. Jo maybe, depends on how much of a bitch she felt like being, but never Ellen.

"Well, not directly from her mouth," Sam said confirming what I thought.

"Then…" I was cut off when Mason held up an envelope address to me. I put my hand on my hip.

"You do know tampering with the mail is a federal offense?" Dean snorted at that.

"You say that like we would actually care Lil' Bit." I rolled my eyes. Even I had to admit that was a stupid thing to say. We had broken federal laws far worse then tampering with the mail.

"We just happened to see your letter to Boston University sitting on the counter early in the morning and figured we could save Ellen the postage and hand deliver it to you instead."

"Uh huh. How did you get it without her knowing?"

"Jo told her she already put it in the box." Dean smirked.

"And I'm sure you did persuade her to say that at all."

"Eh, not really. She seemed to want to get you into a bit of trouble."

"Figures," I muttered. I heard the swish of a door and knew that Mac the cook had stepped out of the kitchen.

"Everything okay here Addison?" He leaned against the counter and eyed my brothers warily.

"Everything is fine Mac. These are my brothers Mason, Dean, and Sam." They waved or nodded their hellos and Mac did the same. Mac tended to watch out for me here. Some of the customers had gotten rude with their comments as to my current state and Mac had informed them politely that their food is in the kitchen before it gets to their table. That usually shut them up quickly.

"So guys I have a job to do. What'll it be?"

"What do you think?" I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"Mac, I need a bacon cheeseburger well done, an order of chicken strips, a BLT, three orders of fries, and a fruit salad." Mac nodded his head and went back into the kitchen.

"Who the hell is going to eat a fruit salad?," Dean asked looking at me weirdly.

"I am. As soon as Kit gets here I can go on my lunch break." I turned and went behind the counter to get their drinks. Five minutes later Kit showed up. She looked at the boys and then walked into the back to put her stuff up. I was still waiting for our food when she came back out tying her apron.

"Who are the hotties and how long are they in town for." I shook my head as Mac rang the bell.

"Order up." I piled the plates onto a tray.

"They're my brothers," I said as I walked past her. Her mouth hung open and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my God," she breathed out. I chuckled. The guys really did tend to have an effect on the females of the population.

"I'm taking my lunch." She just nodded still stunned as I headed over to the booth taking my seat next to Mason and across from Dean. The guys just watched as I picked up a strawberry and bit into it. I sighed in contentment. I really had been getting hungry. I noticed they were looking at me oddly.

"What?"

"Since when did you start liking strawberries?," Mason asked. I looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Addy, you never liked strawberries. Hell the only fruit you would ever eat were bananas, apples, and grapes." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is this one of your pregnancy things?," Dean asked. I glared at Dean. I always figured he'd be the one to be all 'it's those damn hormones' and all that crap. I could see his woman kicking his ass when she's pregnant, if he got to live to that point.

"Probably so," I said popping a piece of melon into my mouth and making a show out of eating it. Dean shook his head and dived into his burger. Sam picked at his chicken strips and Mason started to slowly eat his BLT. We sat in silence for a bit.

"So I'm guessing you guys went to Missouri's since that's the only way you would've known I work here." They nodded their heads. "She tear into you at all?" I figured she'd give them a piece of her mind about everything that had happened and about showing up unannounced.

"She yelled at Dean and said if he tried to take you before you were ready to leave he wouldn't have to worry about being hit with her spoon," Sam said, a little smile playing on his lips. Dean glared at him.

"Oh really?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Yeah, because it would be shoved up his ass," Mason said letting out a chuckle. Dean grumbled something that sounded like 'crazy old broad' and took another bite of his burger. Did I ever mention how much I love Missouri?

"So how's the baby?," Sam asked. They all stopped eating and looked at me. I knew that was one of the top two questions they wanted to ask.

"The baby is doing fine."

"How far along are you now?," Dean asked before taking a sip of his soda.

"In my fifth month now."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Doc says at my next ultrasound she might be able to tell me what the sex is."

"Don't you already know that though?," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I thought they only had sons in the families to…." Dean cut himself off when I gave him a look. He seriously wasn't going to expose them in public was he? "You know," he said with a wave of his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but try explaining that to a doctor. Besides Missouri confirmed it the first time we were here. The Doc doesn't believe her either." The boys stared wide-eyed at me.

"Does she even know Missouri?," Mason asked.

"No, she just moved her about six months ago and doesn't believe in what she calls 'hocus pocus' stuff." Dean smiled.

"How'd Missouri take that one?"

"She said 'to each their own', but I have a lot more faith in Missouri than the Doc and her equipment." The guys nodded in agreement.

"So why aren't you bigger?," Dean asked. Sam smacked him upside the head and Mason rolled his eyes. "What? She doesn't look five months."

"Well I'm still training."

"Is that good for the baby?," Mason asked quickly.

"Doc said I should exercise, but not extensively. I've cut down on the intensity of the workouts. I do a lot of jogging. Don't worry. Missouri has been keeping an eye on me to make sure I don't overdo it."

"You better not. That's my nephew in there," Mason said placing his hand on my bump. It made me feel so relieved that they were so accepting of my baby.

"Yeah, that kid is going to pop out and know how shoot a gun like that," Dean said with a snap of his fingers. _Got to love my boys._

"So how are _you_ doing Pup?" Ah, there was question number two.

"I'm doing fine guys."

"Sam says you've been talking to the little…" Dean grunted and glared at Sam. I guess he must have stepped on his foot or something. "That you're talking to Reid again."

"Yeah, about three weeks now."

"How's that going?"

"We're moving slow. We talk pretty much everyday and send e-mails." The guys nodded.

"He treating you well?," Dean asked.

"Yeah. He didn't want me to work. He said if I needed money or anything he'd give it to me. He said…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He said he wanted to be a part of our lives. He wanted to be a father to him." They looked at me in shock. "Or uncle or whatever I want him to be." I played with the straw on my water. They remained silent for a moment.

"What do you want him to be Pup?" That's what I've been trying to figure out myself.

"I'm not sure." They stared. "I mean I would love it if he would be his father, but what if we don't last. We're only eighteen."

"That's true Addy, but he's going to be in your life no matter what. They'll be guiding him when the time comes."

"I know."

"In all honesty Lil' Bit…" I looked up to Dean. Once he had my gaze he continued. "You two have something rare. Something that many people spend years of their life trying to find. I mean look at us. Sam was the only one that had what you have." I watched as Sam flinched a little. Even years later Jessica was still a tender subject. "The kid is in love with you Addy. I don't think he's looking to hit the road at all." Dean was sticking up for Reid? What kind of alternate universe did I fall into? More people started to file into the diner and I looked up at the clock.

"I got to get back to work." I stood up and gathered their dishes. I put everything in the back sink and came back out to help Kit with the lunch rush. I walked back to the guys and gave them their ticket.

"When do you get off?," Sam asked.

"In about three hours."

"We'll pick you up," Dean said. Mason laid the money down on the check.

"Keep the change Pup." He smiled at me.

"Ha ha." They stood up and hugged me before filing out of the diner. I watched them climb into the Impala and then turned back to the other customers. The rush came and went as it always does and three hours later I was counting out my tips waiting for my brothers.

"So why are your brothers in town?" I looked up at Kit.

"Why do you think?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"To see you I guess, but you never really talk too much about them. All you've said is that they travel a lot for their job."

"There's not much else to tell." She nodded and started wiping down the counter.

"How long are they going to be in town?"

"Don't know." She was silent for a few minutes.

"So which one was tall, dark, and shaggy?" I grit my teeth. Of course she was only concerned about hooking up with one of them. Any time a good looking drifter came into town, she would sleep with them and then brag about it after they had left. She seemed to think since I was pregnant I would enjoy hearing her torrid tales. The door opened and I turned to see Sam walking in. I looked back at Kit, lust clearly evident in her eyes.

"It's never going to happen Kit." With that I gathered my money and made my way to Sam.

"You ready Addy?" I nodded my head and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me out to the Impala. It usually took me fifteen minutes to walk to and from Missouri's. In the Impala it was about eight minutes. We pulled up in the drive and Missouri walked out onto the porch.

"You alright sweetie? These boys haven't been pesterin' you at work have they?" She looked in Dean's direction. I watched as he ducked his head.

"No Missouri. They just came to eat and then came back to give me a ride." She nodded her head.

"Good. Y'all get on inside now. Storms a comin'." She stood holding the door open as we filed inside. As Dean passed by she smacked him with her spoon.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You know good n' well what that was or Dean Winchester." She made her way to the kitchen and Sam turned to him.

"Man why do you always have to provoke her?"

"Dude I didn't say anything."

"Didn't have to," I muttered.

"Dean, maybe it'd be a good idea for you not to think when you're here," Mason said.

"How is that different from any other time?," Dean glared at me and I gave him a cheek smile.

"Dean Winchester, you better stop that right now, you hear?" Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"Can't catch a freaking break," he mumbled. After getting my laugh in at Dean, I headed upstairs to take a shower and change. I had changed into a pair of Dean's sweatpants and one of Mason's old shirts. I was glad I had kept their clothes, not only to comfort me when they weren't here, but they were big enough on me that I didn't have to buy a whole lot of maternity clothes yet. I was towel drying my hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Addy?"

"You can come in Sam." The door opened and all three of my brothers walked in. "I said Sam."

"Bite me Lil' Bit." I rolled my eyes. I was only joking with them.

"What's up guys?" I took a seat on the bed. Mason and Sam sat beside me and Dean leaned against the dresser across from us.

"We got something for you," Mason said handing over a box. The paper it was wrapped in had baby animals all over it. I could feel the tears that wanted to fall. Sam nudged me and I tore into the wrapping paper. I opened the box and was speechless. I pulled out the clothes. There were two onesies and two tiny shirts. The onesies had a car on one and a dog chasing a car on the other. I knew those were picked out by Dean and Mason. One of the t-shirts said 'Miniature Golf Champ' and the other had 'Kickball All-Star' on it. I knew these were from Sam. There were also some bibs and burp cloths with various pictures on them.

"If you already have these we can take them back and get something else," Sam quickly said when I didn't say anything. I shook my head and brushed away some of the tears that had fallen.

"No this is perfect. I…I haven't even started to get stuff for him." I suddenly started thinking about all the things I was going to need. "Oh God, I don't even know where I'm going to put all his stuff."

"What do you mean Addy?"

"I mean I've go to get a crib, a car seat, clothes, bottles, diapers, and a bunch of other stuff that I have no clue about. Where am I going to put it?"

"I'm sure Missouri…"

"I can't stay here forever Sam. Besides I want to be back on the road with you guys."

"Not happening Lil' Bit."

"Not permanently. Just until we break your deal Dean. After that I'll figure something out. I'm sure Reid will help me find a place up in Ipswich."

"Wait a second." Sam sprinted out of the room and back in a few minutes holding the envelope they had earlier. "We almost forgot to give this to you." He handed me the envelope that said Boston University and I slowly opened it. Every other letter I had gotten had been a rejection so I was pleasantly surprised when it said 'Congratulations' at the beginning.

"I'm in," I said in shock. I looked up to see all three of them grinning.

"Guess that boy of yours is going to have to look for a place in Boston." I set the letter down.

"I can't go."

"What?!"

"Why not Pup?"

"Guys the semester starts at the end of August. I'm due in October. There is no way I'll be able to handle classes and a newborn at the same time."

"But you don't have to completely give up college Addy. You can defer your enrollment until next semester or next year."

"I can?"

"Of course you can," Sam said smiling down at me.

"But your not coming with us," Dean said staring down at me.

"Dean…"

"No Addison. I'm not putting you or my nephew in danger."

"You won't. I'll stay at the motel or wherever we have to stay. I won't go out unless one of you is with me. Please Dean." He pushed off the dresser and kneeled in front of me, taking my head in his hands.

"Lil' Bit we're not going after some simple ghost. We're going after a high level demon. I don't want her anywhere near you."

"I want to be with you incase…" I couldn't finish my sentence, but Dean knew what I meant. He opened his mouth ready to say no again when I felt a kick. "Ow." Dean's eyes widened as I grabbed my stomach.

"What? What's wrong Addy? Sam, go get the car started." I grabbed Dean's wrist before he handed the keys to Sam.

"I'm fine Dean. He just kicked me a little too hard. See?" I moved his hand to my stomach and placed it where he had kicked. As if knowing his uncle wanted him to perform he kicked again.

"Holy shit," he said with a smile on his face.

"Move it Winchester." Mason knocked Dean's hand out of the way and replaced it with his. Again he kicked and Mason's smile was as big as Dean's.

"You want to feel Sam?" He gave me his hand and I placed it in the same spot. On cue, he kicked again. Apparently he wanted to impress his uncles. _Well you succeeded_, I thought as I looked at their faces. I could tell they were already proud uncles. Dean looked back at me.

"You swear you'll stay out of the way. I mean it Addy you are to stay in that motel room unless we're with you."

"I promise Dean." He nodded his head.

"Okay then, but I swear Lil' Bit if you so much as set a toe outside without one of us, I'm cuffing you to the bed." I rolled my eyes.

"Got it Dean. So when do we leave?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I'm going back on the road with the guys. Missouri of course knew. As soon as we got to the kitchen for dinner, she informed us we weren't leaving until after my doctor's appointment next week. The guys seemed to have no problem with that. The only problem I had was the fact that Dean only had three weeks left. The longer we went without tracking down Lilith, the harder it would be to find her. I didn't press my luck though. I knew it was hard enough getting them to let me go. If I protested too he much, they wouldn't let me go at all._

_After dinner I went to my room so I could talk to Reid. I told him my brothers had found me and he immediately asked if everything was okay. After I got him calmed down, I told him I was going back on the road with them. That caused him to flare up again. It was about twenty minutes before I finally got him to understand it was only until we broke Dean's deal. I left out the part about Lilith being the one holding the contract. I wouldn't have been able to get him settled after that._

_Then I told him I needed a favor. When I told him if he could find a place for me and the baby in Boston, I almost thought he had fainted. It was so quit. When he finally began to talk and ask why, I told him I had gotten into Boston University and that I was going to defer my enrollment until next year. He was speechless once again. He old me not to worry about anything. That he would take care of it all. We talked for another hour, and then I ended the conversation so I could spend time with my brothers. _

_It was nice. Dean and Mason had gone and rented some movies. We popped some popcorn and settled in on the couch. We told Missouri she could watch them with us, but she declined. I think she knew I wanted to be alone with my brothers. I curled into Dean's side and stretched my legs across Mason's lap. Sam was sitting on the floor just in front of me. I kept running my hands through his hair. I think it put him to sleep because he soon began to snore. Dean kicked him to get him to stop. Everything was great again. I had my brothers back and I knew, somehow, it would all be okay._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just got back from the doctor. She was a bi shocked to see my brothers with me instead of Missouri. She actually thought one of them was the father. I told her no. She gave me another ultrasound. She said the baby was healthy and doing well. She also confirmed what we had already known. I was having a baby boy. When we left there, we went and grabbed some lunch at the diner. I had already told Mr. and Mrs. Compton that I wasn't going to be able to work anymore because I would soon be leaving with my brothers. They were very understanding and told me if I ever moved back, they would have a job for me. I called Reid and told him how the appointment went. He had been adamant about me calling him after one._

_So the plan is that we're going to take off tomorrow. I already told my doctor that I was leaving and that I would be relocating to Boston. She said when I found a doctor, she would forward my records on to her. Sarah and Kate are excited about me coming back. They graduate in two weeks. The same day that Dean's deal comes due. I'm not sure if I'll make it. The guys said we'd try, but it wasn't a guarantee. Everybody understood. _

_Reid said the girls are working with his mom and already starting to plan a baby shower for me. I asked how his parents and the other members of the Covenant took the news. He said the fathers weren't exactly thrilled. Especially his dad when Reid informed them he was going to raise him like his own son. All the mothers were thrilled, but worried. Mrs. Danvers apparently became the voice of reason. She told them they could now right the wrong that had been bestowed upon the Putnam family line. That this descendent would not become like his ancestors with their guidance. That seemed to settle the fears and worries a bit._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We have forty-eight hours left until Dean's deal is due and we still haven't found Lilith. Bobby is working on something. I hope he finds what we need in those books of his. Dean has been getting quieter and tends to snap a bit more, mostly at Sam and Mason. Last night he and Mason almost came to blows. Sam and I managed to separate them. Sam took Mason out and I stayed in with Dean. After sometime I got him calmed down. I even managed to get him to lie down and watch a movie with me. He laid his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. Thankfully the baby didn't kick his head, but Dean did put his hand there a couple of times almost hoping. I swear it was like he knew his uncle needed some comfort and that was when he kicked. Dean would smile and then turn back to the movie. I really hope that we find Lilith and break the deal. I want my son to grow up with all his uncles around. I know Dean would dote on him. Hell he'd probably be able to do anything he wanted if he asked his Uncle Dean. Only in the womb and he had this big, tough hunter wrapped around his little finger. What a teddy bear._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_About thirty hours to go and we've still got nothing. Dean fell asleep and Mason and Sam are out. Doing what, I don't know. Reid called. He keeps asking me where we are. He wants to come and stay with me when my brothers go after Lilith. I told him that he needed to walk. He kept protesting saying it wasn't as important, but I told him there was no changing my mind. He finally gave in._

I looked up from my journal as Dean jolted awake.

"Dean, you okay?" I set my stuff down and walked over to him. I began to rub his shoulders and could feel the tension in his muscles.

"I'm fine Lil' Bit. Just a bad dream."

"Want to tell me about it?" He shook his head and grabbed a hold of my hand, stopping me. I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. My arms moved forward to hang in front of him. I hugged him tight. "We'll figure this out Dean. We still have time."

"Sure we will Lil' Bit. Sure we will." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, but I could tell by his voice that he had almost lost all hope. We were still in our position when the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Dig up anything good?"

"No. Nothing good."

"Well Bobby has, finally, a way to find Lilith."

"Wow," Dean said. "With…," he looked at his watch, "Just thirty hours to go." I knew he was trying to make a joke, but it sucked. I let him know my distaste for it by smacking his chest. "How about we make a TJ run? Some senoritas, cervezas. We could uh…what's Spanish for donkey show." I rolled my eyes.

"So if we do save you, let's never do that," Sam replied and took a seat next to him.

"Dean, hey, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're going to get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not going to go to hell. I'm not going to let you." I looked at him. "We're not going to let you, I swear. Everything's going to be okay." Dean shook his head like he didn't believe us.

"Yeah, okay," he said. Sam gave him a nod then stood. We quickly gathered whatever we had lying around and tossed it into our duffels. We got out to the parking lot where Mason sat with the engine running.

"I think you should let Mason drive," I told Dean as we put the duffels in the trunk. He looked at me confused. "You haven't been getting much sleep Dean. Please just let him drive." Dean just looked at me and sighed, nodding his consent. We began to get into the Impala, but Dean stopped Sam before he could climb into the back.

"You take shot gun Sammy."

"You sure Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." With that he crawled into the back with me. He stretched out the best he could and laid his head on my lap. I began to run my fingers thorough his hair and before we hit the highway he was asleep. Sam looked back at us and gave me a sad smile, which I returned. I then took the little pillow I had and propped it against the window. _Might as well get some sleep too._

It wasn't long before we arrived at Bobby's. We stood around the table looking at this contraption he had set up. Everyone seemed uneasy at first, but Bobby told us by the time he was done we would know the street Lilith was on. He started the pendulum and began to recite the spell in Latin. Suddenly the pendulum stopped and we all looked.

"New Harmony, Indiana," Bobby said. "Looks like we have a winner."

"Alright, let's go," Sam said. He started to head out, but Dean stopped him. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Well where do I begin? First of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal, we're going off of Bela's intel. Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?" Dean said. I could see his muscles twitch in his arms. He wanted to go after Lilith. He wanted to live, but he didn't want to put anybody else's life on the line.

"Well ain't you just bringing down the room," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, so what're we supposed to do?" Sam asked. I could understand his frustration. We finally got a location on Lilith with just hours to spare, but he could see the fact that we really had no way to kill her.

"Well just cause I got to die doesn't mean any of you have to – either we go in smart, or we don't go in at all," Dean replied angrily. I placed my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"Well if that's the case, then I have the answer," Sam immediately responded.

"You do?," Mason asked. Sam nodded.

"A way to confirm its Lilith, and to get us a bona-fide demon killing instrument."

"Dammit, Sam. No," Dean said, turning away.

"Dean, we are so past arguing," Sam replied. "I am summoning Ruby." My head snapped to Sam. Why the hell should we trust that bitch?

"Are you crazy Sam?"

"_The hell you are!,"_ Dean shouted over me. _"We got enough problems as it is!"_

"Exactly, and we got no time, and no choice, either," Sam said.

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you she could save me. Lie! She seems to know everything about Lilith, but forgot to mention – oh right, Lilith owns my soul!," Dean yelled. I thought Bobby or Mason would say something, but they decided to stay out of it. I took their cue.

"Okay fine, so she's a liar. But she still has that knife," Sam said.

"Dean," Bobby started.

"For all we know, _she works for Lilith!,_" Dean shouted cutting Bobby off.

"So give me another option, Dean!," Sam said, exasperated. "I mean, tell me what else."

"Sam's right," Mason said.

"No, dammit!" Dean yelled loudly. "Just no. We are not going to make the same mistakes all over again. You guys want to save me, find something else." He walked away from the table and sat down.

"Where're you going, Bobby?" I asked as Bobby started to walk away.

"I guess to… find something else," he said irritably. Everyone was strung now. We had Lilith, but then again we didn't. I watched as Mason picked up some books that were lying around and Sam sulk off outside. I had a feeling Sam was going to summon Ruby regardless of what Dean wanted. Mason and I sat in the living room when Dean and Sam walked in. Both looked worse for wear.

"What the hell happened to you two?," I asked quickly setting the book aside and grabbing Dean's face. He had a split lip and a bruise above his left eye. Other than that he looked like he was okay. I looked over at Sam. He only had a little blood on his lip that he quickly wiped off. I glared at him. "You summoned her didn't you?" He looked away from me. "Dammit Sam. What part of demon don't you get? We can't trust her."

"Doesn't matter now," Dean said holding up the knife.

"So where's the bitch?," Mason asked coming over to help Dean start loading the guns.

"Not our problem," Dean said.

"Are we just going to let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked as he started helping our brothers.

"That's the idea," Dean replied.

"Dean, what if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?" Dean looked at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"What? Do you give her the Carrie stare and Lilith goes poof?" I couldn't understand why Sam would want to even think about using what Azazel gave him. That was wrong on so many levels.

"I don't know what Ruby meant. Maybe we should just go ask her," Sam suggested.

"Sammy, you wanted the knife, I got you the knife," Dean replied. He turned to walk away.

"Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time, Lilith snapped her fingers and we had thirty demons on our ass, and all we got is one little knife? I mean like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well this ain't smart," I said, staring hard at Sam. He swallowed and turned away from me. I looked to Dean, who gave me an appreciative look.

"We got one shot at this, Dean, one. So if there's a sure fire way, maybe we should just talk about it," Sam said.

"Sam, we're not going to make the same mistake all over again," Dean snapped back.

"You said that, but what does that even mean?" Sam asked, staring at Dean.

"Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this. I mean every time one of us is up the creek, the other one's begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain up the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going," Dean replied.

"He's right Sam. Nothing good can come from it," Mason said as he slipped some shells into the gun.

"Dean," Sam started softly. "What are you afraid is going to happen? This is me. I can handle it and if it'll save you…"

"Why even risk it?" Dean cut in.

"Because you're my brother," Sam stated like he couldn't believe Dean would ask that. "Because you did the same thing for me."

"I know and look how that turned out," Dean answered. "Sammy all I'm saying is…you're my weak spot. You are. You and Addy, even Mason. And I'm all yours."

"No, you don't mean that. We're family," Sam replied.

"I know and those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean what we'll do for each other, how far we'll go? They're using it against us," Dean said. I knew what he said was true. We would do whatever it took to keep each other alive. We had lost so much already.

"So what, we stop looking out for each other?" Sam asked.

"No, we stop being martyrs. We stop spreading it for these demons. We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way our dad's taught us to. And if we go down, then we go down swinging. What do you think?" Sam looked forward like he had to actually contemplate what Dean was saying. I wanted to smack him upside the head. _Have to save that for later._

"I think you totally should've been jamming 'Eye of the Tiger' right there," he said. We all chuckled, except for Dean.

"Bite me," Dean replied, standing up. "I totally rehearsed that speech, too."

"So Indiana, huh?" Mason said. A slight grin playing on his face.

"Yeah, where Lilith's on short leave."

"Yeah I guess," Sam said. Dean stopped packing for a moment.

"Tell me something. What the hell does a demon do for fun?" Dean asked.

"I don't think I really want to know," I said as I shoved some bottles of Holy Water in the bag. We walked outside and loaded up the car. Dean grabbed my arm.

"Go back inside Lil' Bit." I just looked at him.

"Dean, I…"

"No Addy. You can't come with us. Where we're going, we're going to be outnumbered. I can't do this if I don't know you're safe. I need you to stay here. I need you to stay alive. If I don't make it, you're going to have to name that kid after me." He placed his hand on my stomach. He kicked like he was confirming his uncle's statement. "You promised me if you came with us, you would stay out of danger. And this….this is far too dangerous. You have a lot more to live for now." He moved his hands up to cup my face. "Please Addy." I looked into his eyes and could see him fighting with himself.

I knew he didn't want to let me go. He didn't want to leave me here. He felt as if he was abandoning me. Yet, I knew he was right. Lilith would probably have part of her army around her and I did have someone else I had to think about instead of myself. I nodded my head.

"Okay Dean. I'll stay." I could see the relief wash over his face and I heard the sighs from Sam and Mason. They didn't want me going as well. Dean kissed my forehead and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Lil' Bit. Thank you." I embraced him as tightly as I could. Even though my stomach was in the way, we made sure there was little to no space between us. He rocked me slowly. He squatted down and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Hey kid, now you listen to me." He looked up at me and smiled. I chuckled. This was one of the many things I loved about Dean. "You're lucky because you've got the best mom in the world. You've also got some amazing uncles who would do anything for you. I hope I'm here to see you grow up, but if I'm not I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that you'll live as normal a life as possible. I know you're going to have powers and hate to say it but you're probably going to have to learn how to hunt to stay alive, but if you want to go to college go. Don't go into the family business like you old uncles here. Live your own life. Travel your own path and listen to your mother. She main be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she is an amazing woman. Also make sure you raise a little hell every now and then. Think you can do that for me kid?" He made his kick extra hard this time.

"Ow. I think he heard you," I said as I rubbed my stomach. Dean leaned down and kissed it.

"Take it easy there kid. No need to damage your mom just yet." He stood up and gave me a cheeky grin. I shoved him playfully. He pulled me into another tight embrace, placing a kiss to my head. He took a deep breath like he was trying to remember every little thing about me. "I love you Addy. So much."

"I love you too Dean." I felt the tears course down my face. He pulled back and wiped the tears away.

"You are an amazing woman Addy and you'll be one hell of a mom." He placed one last kiss to my forehead and moved to the driver's side door. Mason and Sam came up to me.

"It'll be okay Addy. We'll stop this." I nodded, but I knew Mason was about as sure as any of us. Lilith was a strong opponent. Possibly stronger than Azazel and we had struggled with that battle for years. Sam came up to me and, even though he had an emotionless mask on his face, I could read in his eyes that he was going through the same thing I was. I hugged him tight as he took deep breaths. I knew he was trying to prevent the tears.

"Everything is going o be okay Sam. No matter what happens," I told him as I rubbed his back. He nodded and took a step back, sniffing before he climbed into the Impala with our brothers. I stood off to the side and gave them one last smile and wave. They returned it and Dean started the car. Well, he tried to start the car. I looked to my left to see Bobby walking over to the driver's side window.

"Where you think you're going?" he asked. The boys got out.

"We got the knife," Dean said.

"And you intend to use it without me. Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?" Bobby asked. I chuckled. No way in hell would somebody think that of Bobby.

"No, of course not, Bobby," Sam started.

"This is about me. And Sam, Mason, and Addy," Dean replied. "This isn't your fight."

"The hell it isn't," Bobby stated angrily. "Family don't end with blood, boy. You know that. Besides, you need me. You're one short," he motioned to me, "And you're playing wounded." The guys looked at him in confusion. "Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Dean sighed and looked to us. We all stared at him. How could he not tell us about this.

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt and because I'm smart." He handed Dean back the car part. "I'll follow," he said as he turned to walk over to his car. "And don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes, either. You don't have Addy in the car so there is no excuse" Dean looked at me and I just smiled and shrugged. Mason popped the hood and Dean replaced the part. After the Impala was ready to go, everybody piled into their cars. I watched as they kicked up dirt and tore out of the salvage yard. When I could no longer see them I went back inside and turned on the TV. Now the only thing left for me to do was wait.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Once the mom and girl were safely in the basement, I joined Mason, Sam, and Ruby. This was it. Lilith was gone and we're out of time. I was going to hell. I was never going to see Addy again. I was actually glad I had said goodbye to her. I really hope that Reid would stick to what he said and take care of her and the kid.

"You can't just flip a switch," Ruby shouted.

"There's got to be some way," Sam shouted back.

"_Sam!"_

"No Dean. I'm not letting you go to hell!" Sam turned to yell at me.

"_Yes you are!"_ I screamed at him. "Yes you are. I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I know that. But what you're going to do… it's not going to save me. It's just going to kill you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Keep fighting," I said. "Take care of Addy. She needs all the help she can get. Help Mason. I don't know how well he'll hold up with her being pregnant and all." I smiled over at Mason. He chuckled and shook his head, wiping away some wayward tears. "Take care of my wheels… Sammy, remember what Dad taught you." He nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And remember what I taught you." Just then, the clock struck twelve.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Ruby said. "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." I just looked at her. I'm sure she wouldn't. Then I heard it, the growling.

"Hellhound," I said.

"Where?," Mason asked looking around.

"There." I pointed towards the door. "Go, go." We bolted out of the room and into the dinning room. We closed the doors. Sam and Ruby held them as I lined the doorway with Goofer Dust. Once the rattling stopped I tossed the bag to Mason

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fend it off," Ruby said. I saw Sam hesitate. "That dust won't last forever." As he started to give her the knife I realized

"Sam that's not Ruby! It's not Ruby!," I shouted. Sam didn't hesitate as he raised the knife to stab her. She reacted quickly though. Sam was thrown against the wall as I was thrown onto the table. Mason was thrown against the bookcase. I looked over and saw his head slump forward. _Shit._

"How long you been in her?" I asked.

"Not long, but I like it." She looked up and her eyes were solid white. Well that's different. How high up the chain is she? "It's all grown up and pretty."

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked. That was a good question. I hope wherever the bitch was she was enjoying it.

"She was a very bad girl. So I sent her far, far away," Lilith replied.

"You know I should've seen it before, but you all look alike to me," I sneered at her. She turned back to Sam.

"Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Then she leaned up and kissed him. I wanted to take that knife and slice into that bitch for fucking with my family. "Your lips are soft."

"Alright so you have me. Let my brother go."

"Silly goose. You want to bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

"So this is the big plan, huh?" I said drawing her attention back to me. I had to make one last effort to save my baby brother and Mason. I couldn't leave Addy alone in the world. "Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," she stated coldly. She walked to the door and opened it. "Sic'em, boy." The hellhound charged in and sank its teeth into my leg. I screamed in agony as it yanked me to the floor and tore into my flesh. White hot pain ripped through me over and over again. I faintly heard Sam shouting as the numbness began to set in. I could feel the hellhound latch onto my soul and drag it down.

I was never a religious person. Never truly had any reason to be. All I had ever seen in this world was evil and the workings of hell. Never any sign of God, but as my senses faded and the darkness began to creep into my vision I sent up a prayer. I prayed to my parents and the Coopers to watch out for Sam, Addy, and Mason. I prayed for the nephew that I would never meet. I prayed that even though I was in Hell, my family would continue to do good up here; that they would not stop fighting. And I prayed above all else that I never had to be the one they hunted.

* * *

**Addy's POV**

I listened as the grandfather clock in Bobby's study struck midnight. I had long since turned off the TV. The only light in the house was the small lamp that sat on the coffee table to the side of the chair. I was curled up on the couch, tucked under an old blanket with a Grey wolf howling at the moon. My phone sat on my lap in front of me. I just stared at it, willing it to ring. Praying that it was Dean's voice on the other side telling me that he was okay and they were coming back. That I could wrap him in a hug so tight and then threaten him within an inch of his life if he ever thought to pull a stunt like that again.

The chiming stopped and the house fell silent once more. I had called Reid just shortly after my brothers left. I told him they were going after Lilith. That Dean might make it out of his deal. I could tell that he was thinking about the fact that they could fail. I was thinking about it too. Instead of losing one brother, I could lose three and a man I've considered an uncle since I was three. Reid had called back at eleven-fifty asking if I had heard anything. I told him no.

He begged me to tell him where I was. He wanted to be here for whatever the outcome was, but I told him no. I wanted him to have his day. I wanted him to walk across that stage with his friends. I wanted him to take that diploma from the Provost and wave it in the air, like a big 'Fuck You' to everyone whoever doubted him.

He hadn't decided where he was going to college yet. He had gotten offers from Harvard, Yale, and Brown to join the swim team. Caleb and Sarah had gotten into Harvard. Pogue as well. Kate was going to Brown and Tyler still had to decide between Boston University and Harvard.

**Twelve 'o five. **The tears started to build as my heart started to beat faster. I kept telling myself that it didn't mean anything. That perhaps they were still fighting Lilith and her demon army as well as hellhounds.

**Twelve-fifteen. **My heart sunk as I knew that I had lost Dean forever. I let the tears fall as the sobs racked my body. I clutched my stomach as I felt my son kicking. He knew something was wrong. I thought of how he would never meet his uncle. How Dean would never show him how to shoot a gun or wield a knife. How he would never teach him about cars. But he sure as hell will know what kind of man his uncle was. He will know that his uncle gave up his life for his family because in this life that is the most important thing we have. He will know that even though he wasn't pure, his uncle saved many peoples lives and destroyed as much evil as he could. He will know that his uncle stood up to the demon that held his life and the palm of her hands and, even though he died, he fought to the end for his life. He will know that his uncle was one of the bravest men in the world.

**Twelve-thirty.** My phone starts to ring. I pick it up, not even bothering to look at the caller id. I can't see anything through the tears. I hear a shaky breath on the line.

"Addy?" I hear the pain and loss in Sam's voice as he tries to tell me that he's gone. That the man we had looked up to our whole lives was stolen from us and we couldn't stop it.

"I know Sam," I said, my voice breaking as I hear him sobbing on the other side. "I know."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Okay, it's really winding down now. I think I have one chapter left. I could be wrong and it might be two, but the end is near. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a long one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Covenant or Supernatural

* * *

Five days. Five days since my world shifted. Five days since I lost two of the men closest to my heart. Five days of numbness. Five days that passed by in a blur of tears and sadness. Five days since Dean's descent into Hell and only two days since Sam disappeared.

As soon as Sam called, Mason was already on his way to pick me up. Bobby had stayed with Sam to help prepare Dean for the burial. I had packed my bags and waited in the living room in silence. The darkness only broken when the sun began to rise. I couldn't sleep. The few times I managed to drift off I would see Dean smiling at me and the memories would come flooding back.

The time he blew off his date with Maxine Roberts, who had 'an amazing rack,' because I had gotten sick with the flu. When I was fifteen and he was teaching me how to drive the Impala. I remember how he cringed every time I shifted gears and ground them. An hour was all his heart could take of that, swiftly informing me that I would have to practice on Mason's Mustang before he'd even think of letting me drive his baby again. Little things that never seemed important at the time came flooding back.

I didn't really want to eat, but I forced myself to. I had another life inside of me to take care of and I knew Dean would've had my ass if I didn't take care of myself properly. I had shut my phone off because Reid kept calling. I didn't want to talk to him right now. All I wanted was to be with my brothers. I knew he would come to wherever we were if I told him Dean was gone, but I wanted him to go to his graduation.

The moon was hanging full in the sky when Mason pulled up to the house. I locked the door and made my way to the car. Neither of us spoke as he began to drive. I had thought about asking if he wanted me to take over for a while. I knew he had been driving for about fifteen hours nonstop. It wasn't until he almost ran us off the road that I demanded he let me drive and get some sleep. Surprisingly he didn't protest, just stopped the car and got out, walking over to the passenger side. I settled in and got back on the road.

After a couple of hours I had to pull over for a bathroom break. The kid loved reeking havoc on my bladder. Mason slept the whole time. I drove for a few more hours until Mason woke up and took over once more. Bobby called Mason as soon as we hit the Illinois border. Good thing too. They decide to help cut our trip and where now in Pontiac, Illinois. We stopped and mapped it out. When we met up with Sam and Bobby, Sam was in Bobby's face shouting at him. Turned out Sam wanted to bury Dean instead of salting and burning the body. He felt he could find a way to bring Dean back. Bobby and Mason were trying to reason with him, but I looked at them and shook my head no. I could tell Sam was about to go over the edge. If burying Dean's body is what stopped him from slipping then so be it. Dean wouldn't have wanted his little brother to go that way. Not after he gave up his life to bring him back.

After the burial, Sam spent a lot of time at the bar. The next three days anytime we needed to talk to him we could find him at the bar down the street, a glass of whiskey in hand. Mason and Bobby spent a lot of time switching on and off with each other on watching him and me. After the second day, they didn't even try to talk Sam out of it. They would just sit there with him while he drank himself to numbness.

The second day after we buried Dean, Mason made me go to the doctor for a check up. He was worried that my emotional state might be causing stress on the baby. The doctor said my stress levels were high and when he heard about our recent loss he quickly informed us that I needed to take it easy. He told me not to get so lost in my grieving that I didn't take care of myself or my baby. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. Right now this baby was what was keeping me going. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be right there with Sam, fake id in hand. Mason quickly got me out of there before I did some damage to the bastard. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and ordered in pizza.

When Bobby came home that night with a drunken Sam, I told them I would take care of him. Bobby went to stay in mine and Mason's room. I sat beside him rubbing his back and brushing my finger through his hair as he emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet. When he had finally finished I managed to get him back to the bed, where he curled up into a ball. I lay beside him and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms tightly around him as he cried himself to sleep. When I awoke the next morning something was off. Sam wasn't there and I would've normally thought he had just made his trip to the bar, but as I looked around I noticed what was missing. Sam had left. I quickly ran over to Mason and Bobby. They took off and searched the town for him while I waited at the hotel incase he came back, but I knew he wouldn't.

I now sat in Bobby's car. Before Sam had taken off in the Impala I had dug around in Dean's cassette collection and found one marked Lil' Bit's Mix. I needed sometime away from Mason and Bobby. They were hovering way too much, like I was a porcelain doll about to break. So I took Bobby's keys and escaped to his car. I stayed in the parking lot so as not to worry them further. They were worried enough with Sam taking off and not answering his phone.

I popped it in and the first song sent me back to the summer I was fifteen. I had gotten into a fight with Jimmy Case, a boy who lived the next street over. I had kicked his ass and of course my mom was pissed at me. She wouldn't even listen to the fact that he had started it when he and his friends began to shove me and call me names. Needless to say I was grounded. I refused to come out of my room or talk to anyone. Not even my dad when he got back from his hunt.

_I was asleep when a loud bang on my window jolted me awake. I reached for my knife that sat on my bedside table. I took a quick look at my clock and saw it was nearly one-thirty am. I inched over to my window and eased the curtain open noticing the water dripping down it. Taking a quick look down, I rolled my eyes and opened my window. _

"_Winchester, do you have a death wish?" Dean looked up from preparing his next water balloon. His trademark smirk firmly planted on his face. _

"_It's about time sleeping beauty. How the hell can you actually hunt when you sleep like the dead?" I huffed and his smile widened knowing he was pestering me._

"_Is there a reason you're throwing water balloons at my window at one-thirty in the morning Dean?"_

"_Well I was throwing pebbles, but it wasn't working so I moved on to the next best thing."_

"_What do you want Dean?" I was tired and I was still pissed off at my parents._

"_Get dressed."_

"_Excuse me?" I crossed my arms and glared at him._

"_You heard me Lil' Bit. Get dressed and get your ass down here."_

"_Dean, do you have any idea what my parents will do if they wake up and I'm not here? Are you trying to get me grounded again?"_

"_Yeah well I highly doubt they'll know you're gone since you're still giving them the silent treatment."_

"_So they called you in for backup? Well forget it Winchester." I went to close my window when he called out._

"_Addison either you get dressed and come down yourself or I'm coming up and dragging you out in what you are already wearing." I looked at him trying to decide if he was being serious. Even from up here I could see that look in his eyes. It was the same look John had when he meant what he said and would follow through no matter what._

"_Shit," I breathed out. "Fine." I turned and walked to the pair of jeans I had left lying on the floor when I got ready for bed. After pulling them on, I slipped on my tennis shoes. I figured since it was spring and was hot anyway I would be fine in my tank top. I walked back over to the window and began to climb out._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I'm coming down like someone told me to." At that moment my foot slipped. "Oh shit," I squeaked out as I began to fall. I was preparing myself for the impact of the ground, but instead I heard a loud 'OOF' as I landed on a hard body. I twisted my body so I could look at Dean. _

"_Thanks." He just nodded and smacked my leg indicating I needed to get up. I rolled off of him and stood up. He sat up and took in a deep breath._

"_You know I'm trying to remember if you've always been that graceful." I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and stuck his hand out. I pulled him up._

"_Ugh, I'm trying to remember when you didn't weigh so much."_

"_Watch it Lil' Bit." He pointed at me. "Besides its all muscle baby," he said as he ran his hands over his chest and sent a cocky smirk my way._

"_More like it's all those bacon cheeseburgers you've been scarfing old man." I slapped his stomach and he glared at me._

"_Get a move on Lil' Bit," he said as he lightly pushed me in the direction of the Impala._

"_Where are we going?," I asked as we climbed in. He just shrugged his shoulders and started the engine. Four hours and a stop at a corner store later, we were sitting on the hood of the Impala by the lake. Dean hadn't said anything about why I was grounded. We hadn't even talked. The whole drive was spent in a comfortable silence. That was the one thing I loved about Dean. Mason and Sam would tend to push me to talk, but not Dean. He knew I would talk when I was ready or when he got sick of waiting, which ever came first._

"_So…" He looked over at me. "Why did my parents call you?"_

"_They didn't. They called my dad asking how he dealt with a brooding teenager." Twenty bucks he was talking about Sam. "Then Dad called me. I figured I'd come and make sure you're okay. Plus I wanted to teach you the fine art of sneaking out. You have a lot to learn kid." He smiled at me before taking a drink of his root beer. I rolled my eyes. We sat in silence for a little while longer. As the sun began to peak over the horizon, Dean decided it was time._

"_So you going to tell me what all this is about?" I turned to look at him. He kept staring out at the lake as the sunlight illuminated the murky blue water._

"_What's there to talk about? I got into a fight. I got grounded. Pretty simple if you ask me."_

"_Why did you get into the fight?" I sighed and then told him what happened. He wasn't exactly thrilled and I knew he wanted to beat the kid up. Too bad he would get in far more trouble than I did. "Okay, so why so much anger towards your mom?"_

"_She wouldn't listen to me. She's been such a bitch lately…"_

"_HEY!!!"I snapped my head in his direction. Dean had never yelled at me like that before. I was shocked. "Don't you _ever_ call your mom that again, do you understand me?" His eyes were intense and I realized I had crossed a line. I knew Dean had lost his mom when he was four. I just never realized how he must've envied me in a way. Sure my mom took care of him and Sam like they were her own when they were around, but she wasn't _his_ mom._

"_Yes," I whispered as I nodded my head._

"_What?"_

"_Yes," I said louder so he could hear me._

"_Good." It was quiet for a moment. "So why are you and your mom having problems?"_

"_She won't let me go on anymore hunts," I bit out as I kept my gaze to the lake._

"_Okay?"_

"_Dean, she hasn't let me go on a hunt since I went with you last summer."_

"_Well it is the middle of the school year…"_

"_I'm _home schooled_ Dean. I should be allowed on hunts, but every time dad gets one she tells me it's too dangerous and makes me stay behind. His last hunt before this one was a salt and burn. I mean come on. I've been training since I was five. I can handle a damn salt and burn. Hell that was my first hunt." From the corner of my eye I could see Dean drop his head._

"_She's just trying to keep you safe Addy. We all are."_

"_By keeping me locked up? I'm not a little girl anymore Dean."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm _not._"_

"_Yes Addy you are. You're fourteen years old."_

"_I'm fifteen."_

"_What?"_

"_I turned fifteen this year Dean." I rolled my eyes. He was just as bad as everyone else with seeing me as a little kid._

"_Fine your fifteen. The point is you have your whole life ahead of you. A life that doesn't involve desecrating graves and sleeping on questionable motel beds. You're parents want something more for you. A better life. One that your not constantly watching your back."_

"_That's not possible Dean. My family has been at this for too long. No matter where I go or what I do, I'll always have to watch my back. You guys can't keep me as a little girl forever." He sighed._

"_I know. We just…we want you to hold onto as much of your childhood as you can. Mason, Sam, and I didn't get that. We were on jobs at a young age. You…you got to wait."_

"_Not by choice," I grumbled._

"_No," Dean shook his head. "Not by choice, but if you had been given the choice and you took your first choice you might've ended up like me." I looked at him. He wouldn't look at me, but I could tell by his facial expression what he felt about the life he led. Sure, he enjoyed the women he met on the road. He was a twenty-five year old man for crying out loud. I wasn't stupid, but I knew he also loved to help people. To save people's lives and preventing families from being torn apart like his had. It was in that moment I knew that he was never angry with Sam for wanting out of this life. Hell, he was proud he had decided to do something else. He just wished his brother hadn't shut _him_ out of his life as well. I turned my gaze back in front of me._

"_Who said being like you was a bad thing?" He turned to look at me and I saw one side of his mouth quirk up in a smile. He threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. After placing a kiss on my head, he turned back to the lake. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he rested his head upon mine. We sat like that for a while longer. Then we decided to head back before my parents had a heart attack._

_When we got back my parents rushed to embrace me. Turns out when they didn't get an answer for breakfast my dad kicked down the door. After scolding Dean for scaring them like that, they hugged him too. We all sat down and ate breakfast. I then went back to my room. Dean followed about an hour later. Turned out he had talked to my parents and convinced them it would be a good idea for me to tag along with him for a couple of hunts. My mom of course didn't want me to go, but Dean managed to talk her into it. An hour later I was throwing my bag into the trunk of the Impala. My mom had made us some food that would probably only last us the next two hours knowing Dean. Dean started the engine._

"_You ready for this Lil' Bit." I looked over at him to see his boyish smile on his face. I knew he was secretly glad to have a traveling companion once again._

"_I've been ready." With that Dean revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot. As soon as we hit the highway the most appropriate song came on. I turned up the volume and started singing along. It wasn't long before Dean was joining me. As we belted Life Is A Highway by Tom Cochrane, I had a feeling that something big was going to be coming our way soon._

I spent almost three months on the road with Dean. We started out on easy hunts and then he gradually worked me into more difficult ones. For the ones he took that he thought were too dangerous, I hung back at the motel and did the research. It was one of the best times of my life. It was also one of the last times when we were more carefree. The following spring John went missing and Dean went to get Sam. Then everything seemed to spiral out of control. The passenger door opening startled me out of my daze. I sat there dumbfounded as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"How did you…"

"Mason called me. I wish it had been you." I looked into his blue eyes. His gloved hand came up and cupped my face. His thumb wiping away the stray tear that fell from my eye. "I'm so sorry Tex." I launched myself into his arms and buried my head in his chest. He rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back and whispering words of comfort. "I'm here now baby. I'm here." I didn't really realize how much I needed him until he was here with me. I held onto him for dear life, afraid I would lose him too. It was if he could read my mind.

"I'm not going anywhere Addy. I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I knew I was in a bed. The rough fabric of the motel sheets scratched against my skin. I heard soft mumblings and opened my eyes. It had turned dark so I must've been out for a while. I rolled over toward the light source that bathed the room in a soft glow. The lamp by the table was on and I saw three figures hunched over quietly talking. I knew who it was and when I stretched making the bed creak all eyes snapped in my direction. Reid stood up and walked over. He took a seat on the bed and reclined back, bracing himself up on his arm.

"How are you feeling Tex?" I just shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and brushed the hair out of my face. "When's the last time you got some decent sleep?" I pulled the covers up to my mouth.

"Just now," I mumbled. His mouth curved into a frown at that. He kept running his fingers through my hair as we just stared at each other.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded my head. "Okay." He placed a kiss on my forehead and went back to the table. He grabbed something out of a bag and made his way back to me. As soon as he sat down he popped the lid and the delicious smell wafted towards me. "Mason said you've been craving fruit a lot lately." I nodded my head as I sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Reid handed me the bowl of fruit and then got into the same position. I started inhaling the fruit. I hadn't eaten in a while and I realized how stupid that was. Reid got up and came back with a bottle of water for me.

"Thank you," I said softly, smiling at him. He smiled back at me before he leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss to my lips. He reached over and grabbed the remote. The silence of the room was broken by the screeching of a woman that was being chased by something. We sat there watching the lame movie while I ate. Mason and Bobby alternated between talking softly to each other and shooting glances my way. Once I had finished Reid threw my stuff away. My stomach felt better now and the little guy was obviously pleased as he began to move around. Reid saw his foot kick out and shift the blanket. He looked stunned.

"Has he been doing that a lot?" I nodded.

"Yeah. You want to feel?" Taking his former position back on the bed, he slowly reached out and placed his hand on my stomach. I swear this kid loved attention because he kicked as soon as Reid's hand was there. Reid sucked in a breath as he did it a few more times. Each time the smile on his face grew. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. I knew then that Reid was going to be true to his word. He would be there for me and this baby whenever we needed him.

"Does it hurt?," he asked moving his hand around hoping for more movement.

"Sometimes," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Just when he kicks my bones or a muscle just right. He's a pain in the ass when he goes for the bladder." I smiled rubbing my belly.

"Pup, we need to talk." I turned to see Mason and Bobby facing us fully. Reid wrapped his arm around me as Mason took a seat on the bed in front of us and Bobby stood next to him. "Addy…" Well whatever it was wasn't going to be good. Whenever Mason used that name it meant he was going to do something that I probably wouldn't like. "We have to leave." I looked at him shocked.

"Where are we going?" I clutched onto Reid and he rubbed my shoulder.

"Tex…" I looked up at him. "You're coming with me." Now I was confused.

"What?" I looked between him and my brother.

"That's what we were talking about earlier, just before you woke up. Bobby and I are going to try and track down Sam. I want you to go with Reid. I want you to take care of yourself and my nephew."

"Mason, I…"

"You promised Dean, Pup. Remember? You promised him that whether we saved him or not you would go to Boston." I nodded my head.

"I remember." Reid kissed the top of my head and tucked it under his chin. Mason reached out and brushed the hair from my face.

"I'm not leaving you Pup. I'm just a phone call away and I'll stop by and see you whenever I can. I promise. We just have to find Sam."

"Boy's not in his right mind. He's a danger to himself and others right now Addy."

"I know Bobby." I looked back to Mason. "You have to call me every day." He looked me directly in the eyes.

"I will. I swear." I launched myself into his arms and held on tightly to him. It felt like what was left of my family was hanging on by a thread. The next morning I was loading my bag into Reid's car. Mason walked over and gave me a hug. We stood there like that for what felt like hours, afraid to let go. We finally broke apart and he placed a kiss on my head.

"Hey kid." I turned so I could see Reid. He pushed himself off the car and walked over. "You take care of my little sister and nephew."

"I will," Reid said, holding out his hand. Mason shook it and their gazes never wavered from each other. I knew this was a big step for Mason. He was going to trust someone he didn't really know with my life. He hadn't done that since the first time we met the Winchesters. He turned back to me and placed one last kiss on my forehead.

"Take care of yourself Pup."

"I will." We embraced one last time and he climbed into the car. I walked over to the driver's side window. "Hey Bobby, look out for him will ya?"

"You don't even have to ask kiddo." I smiled and hugged him through the window. Bobby wasn't much on physical affection, but every now and then he would let me hug him. I stepped back and Bobby started the car and threw it into gear. I watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the road. Two arms wrapped around my ballooning waist.

"They'll find him Tex." I nodded my head. I didn't want Reid to know how unsure I was about that. I knew if Sam truly didn't want to be found then he wouldn't. Dean seemed to be the only one that had the knack for finding him during those times.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been three weeks since I've been back in Ipswich. Mason and Bobby are still trying to find Sam. They decided to split up. Figured maybe they'd be able to follow leads better. Mason said he's started hunting again. I don't like the fact that he's on his own, but I can't really do anything about it. He said he'll head my way in a couple of weeks. I can't wait. I miss the presence of my brothers and right now Mason's the only one I have._

_I'm living with Reid at his parent's place. Mrs. Garwin is extremely kind. She is insisting that I call her Meredith. It feels odd, but she's helping put a roof over my head so I can't complain. She is taking me, Sarah, and Kate shopping in Boston tomorrow. She wants me to pick out things for the baby. She has a room all ready to be filled up. It's kind of weird since he's not even Reid's son. When I told her she didn't have to do anything she shushed me and said I couldn't argue. Mr. Garwin told me it was just best to go with it. Reid strongly agreed with his father._

_Mr. Garwin isn't around a lot, but according to Reid he is around more now than he has been before. He even took Reid out for some father-son bonding time. When he asked Reid to do it, the look of shock on his face was priceless. Surprisingly Mr. Garwin has been very kind to me too. Part of that might be Mrs. Garwin, but I'm not sure about the rest._

_I had a doctor's appointment last week. Reid insisted upon coming. Everything was fine and we listened to the baby's heartbeat again. Reid's face lit up when he heard it. I decided to pick a doctor in Boston since I'll be living there when the baby is born. Well I guess I should say we. Reid took the offer at Harvard. He's insisting that we live together and has been looking for places in between our schools._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's the last week in July and I am six months along. I'm starting to feel huge. Reid keeps telling me I look beautiful, and then I smack him for lying. His dad told him that no matter what he said he would get hit. That it was the hormones. Apparently Reid's mom was the same way. That's when Mrs. Garwin hit Mr. Garwin. Reid and I laughed at that._

_Sarah and Kate worked with Mrs. Garwin to plan my baby shower. It's set for next Thursday. Reid and the rest of the guys are banned from the house. I'm kind of nervous about it. Mason is going to be in the area this weekend. He wants to take me to Boston and buy some things for the baby. I tried protesting, but he said 'it's my nephew and I'll do as I damn well please.' Can't rely argue with that._

_He and Bobby haven't had any luck finding Sam. At least his cell is still working. I call it at least once a week, sometimes more, to let him know how me and the baby are doing and to plead with him to come back. He hasn't returned any of my calls. Where ever he is and whatever he is doing, I just hope he is being safe._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well I have way too much crap. Or I should say the baby does. All the wives of the Covenant were at the shower. Meredith had even got a hold of my phone and contacted Ellen. She and Jo weren't able to make it down, but they sent some thing. Jo's note said hers was a little something for me after the baby was born. I opened the box and immediately blushed. Everyone wanted to see, but I told them no. Sarah and Kate snuck a look. Kate said that Jo had stolen their idea and handed me two more boxes. According to her Reid would really appreciate them. I didn't bother opening them and I wasn't pressured to either. The other women knew what was in the boxes from that statement. I also kept getting asked what name I had picked out. In all honesty I hadn't even thought of names. Too much had been going on up until now. Everybody started throwing out names; some I liked, some I didn't. I knew I would need to sit down and figure that out soon._

_Apparently Reid and the guys were in Boston checking places out. Reid didn't find anything he liked and when he saw all the stuff I got Pogue made a comment about having to look for a bigger place. The guys took all the baby stuff up to the room next to Reid's that Meredith had set up for my son._

Ah hm." I looked up from my journal to see Reid standing at the door to our room, his hands behind his back. "You know I don't think the baby really needs these." He held up the here different pieces of lingerie that I had been given. "Although I can think of a few things I can do with them," he said seductively. He waggled his eyebrows and I felt the blush creep onto my face once again. He began to stalk over to me as I cleared my throat.

"I didn't know you liked wearing lingerie Ace. Should I go buy you some more?" The bed sunk down as he crawled onto it. He looked like a predator stalking its prey

"Cute Tex. Real cute." He grabbed my journal and tossed it onto the bedside table.

"Hey…." I was silenced when his lips captured mine in a heated kiss. I moaned as his tongue snaked into my mouth and explored. It had been so long since Reid and I had kissed like this. Since he came and got me from Illinois he had held back on ravishing me, even though I knew he _really, really_ wanted too. "Reid?" I pulled back a little, but he just dipped his head and trailed his lips across my neck. I moaned as he hit a sweet spot and he nipped at it causing me to cry out lightly.

"Reid, we really shouldn't do this."

"Why…not?," he asked between kisses.

"Because…oh God," I moaned as his hand drifted down past my waist and rubbed against my core. I bucked into his hands and groaned as my leg brushed his erection. "Because…we…we're in…y-your…parent's house." I was struggling with my words as my mind began to focus on one thing, how good it felt to have Reid's hands all over me again.

"Their room is in the east wing. It's fine." His hands slipped under my shirt and began to caress my swollen stomach. They then traveled upwards and grazed my sensitive breasts.

"Ahhh." I licked my lips at the overload of sensations that coursed through my body. I had read in one of the books Missouri got me that some pregnant women's sex drive becomes very high and right now Reid was causing mine to shoot through the roof. I grabbed hi face and pulled it to mine, roughly kissing him. All thoughts of protest had flown out the window. It had been far too long since we had done this. We both needed it. We began to yank each others clothes off and throw them to the floor. Next thing I knew I was on my back and Reid was nestled in between my legs, poised at my entrance. He looked at me and I saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"I swear to God Garwin if you stop now…"

"It won't hurt the baby will it?" I couldn't believe this. He got me all hot and bothered and now, _now_ he wonders if it will harm the baby.

"No Reid. It's actually normal to have sex while pregnant. The baby will be fine." He didn't seem convinced. "Damnit Ace." I repositioned my weight. This caused him to end up on his back with me on top. He looked up at me in shock. I smirked and slowly sank down onto him. We both groaned at the feeling. I didn't even worry about a condom. I mean I wasn't getting pregnant right now.

"Way too long," I muttered out.

"You're telling me," Reid moaned out. We sat there for a moment relishing in the feel. Then I began to move and Reid threw his head back in pleasure. I road him as fast and hard as I dared. I knew it was okay to have sex, but I didn't want to get too rough. Even though I just wanted him to plow into me. We rode the waves of pleasure well into the night, shifting into many positions. In the end we laid in the bed with our bodies covered in sweat, the strong smell of sex in the air. I only hoped his parents hadn't heard us. We had gotten pretty loud a couple of times. I lay with my back pressed up against him as his arms encircled me and enveloped my stomach. He placed a soft kiss to my shoulder.

"I love you Addy," he softly whispered. I tightened my hold on his hand and turned to look him. I knew it was true when I looked into his eyes. Reid Garwin may have been a player in the past, but those three words were ones he would never toss around lightly. I smiled softly and brought my hand to his face. He placed a kiss to my palm.

"I love you too Reid." His eyes lit up and that gorgeous, heart-stopping smile illuminated his face. He leaned down and placed a long, soft kiss to my lips. We drifted off to sleep held by the person we loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mason just left. Bobby got a lead on Sam and it was closer to Mason then him. The Garwins kindly let him stay here instead of having to get a motel. He took me and Reid to Boston yesterday. Reid took us to some of the places he was looking at. Nothing really struck us so we headed out for some baby shopping. I swear I'm going to have a hard time keeping this kid in check. Everyone wants to spoil him._

_Mason ended up buying him some clothes for when he's older. I've been told they outgrow clothes quickly. He also bought him a stuffed wolf cub. Said that it wouldn't be right if he didn't have something wolf-like in his room. Smartass. From there we had lunch along the Charles River. It was very calming and I felt at peace for once._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So it's the last week in July. Reid and the others start school the third week in August and we still don't have a place. I insisted on going with Reid to look. I thought that he was being too picky, but he told me no. He wanted it to be a surprise. _

_He hasn't been around much lately. He's constantly in Boston and I'm curious as to what he is up to. Meredith has been helping me set up some of the things in the baby's room. Caleb and Pogue came over to help paint it. Reid and Tyler were once again in Boston, so Sarah and Kate volunteered them. We built the crib the next day with Tyler's help. He was apparently sent to keep me company while Reid was out again._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay I don't know what the hell is going on. Reid has spent the last week and a half out of the house. When I asked him where he's been he said he was in Boston with one of the guys, but I know that the last three days the other Sons have been here in Ipswich. He gets home after dinner and goes to bed. By the time I wake up in the morning he's gone. Kate and Sarah are telling me not to worry, but I can't help it. Is he rethinking being with me? He said he loved me, but maybe he decided he doesn't want to be with me and is avoiding me until I get the hint._

It was the next day when I woke up alone once again. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I made my way down to the kitchen and was shocked to find Reid there. He was at the stove and had his back to me.

"What are you doing here?" He turned around and looked at me confused.

"Well it is my parent's kitchen Tex."

"I know, it's just…" He turned off the stove and faced me fully.

"Just what babe?" He looked at me concerned.

"You just haven't been around in the last two weeks. You've been disappearing." He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "And I know you weren't with any of the guys for the last couple of days because they've been here in town." He hung his head and then stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Tex. I'm sorry I lied about the guys, but that was only for the last couple of days. I swear I've been in Boston with at least one of them every other day I was gone." I looked up at him and felt the tears in my eyes. _Damn hormones._

"Please don't cry Addy. I was going to take you to se what I've been working on. It's a surprise. That's what all this was for. I was going to give you breakfast in bed and then take you to Boston." The tears started falling. "Baby I promise everything is going to be fine. I love you." He kissed me and I knew he could taste the salt of my tears on my lips. "Look let's eat some breakfast. Then we'll head out okay." I nodded my head and sat down at the table. He brought over two plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. We ate in silence and when we were done we got ready to leave.

"Alright close your eyes and no peeking." We had been driving for a while and had just crossed the bridge into Cambridge.

"Reid I…"

"Humor me Tex." I sighed and did as I was told. We drove for another five minutes before I felt the car stop. I heard him open his door and hop out. I then heard my door open and felt him reach over to unbuckle me. "Easy babe." He guided me out of the car and closed the door. He held his hands over my eyes and walked me forward. "You ready Tex?"

"Get a move on Ace," I said while chuckling.

"Okay, okay." He let out a laugh himself. I felt him remove his hand. "Open your eyes." I opened them and stared in shock.

"Reid, what?" He dangled a set of keys in front of my face.

"It's our new place." I stared in awe at the two-story, red bricked townhouse. He chuckled and pulled on my arm. "Come on Tex. Wait until you see the inside." We walked up to the door and he took the keys and opened the door. We walked into a wide foyer with wood flooring and a blue rug in the middle. The walls were cream colored. He moved me into the living room area. There I found a black leather couch and two black leather recliners along with a large entertainment system. The beige carpet looked so soft. I couldn't wait to slip off my shoes and feel it on my feet. Next to the living room was the dining room with a small cheery stained table and four chairs. I noticed there were a couple of more chairs off in the corners of the room and knew hat the table could be expanded out. I also noticed a beautiful high chair that matched the table.

"Oh Reid."

"That's not all Tex." He pulled me to the kitchen. The counter faced the living room. It was large and the cabinets matched the dining room furniture. All the appliances were stainless steel. He then pulled me upstairs to the bedrooms. "This is our room," he said gesturing to the open door.

The large room looked like Reid's room. A king size bed sat against one wall with blue sheets and a black comforter. I had no problem with it as I liked those colors too. Deep blue curtains hung from the large windows. There was a large walk in closet and another door leading to a bathroom. Two dressers were sat side by side against one wall and held the TV that Reid had gotten for me.

"Told you we'd find a place for it," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and his smirk widened before he pulled me across the hall. "This is what I've really been working on." He opened the door and I gasped. He gently guided me into the room as I was too shocked to move. The walls were painted in a soft blue. A border lined the top of the walls. It looked like a dresser covered with stuffed animals. A honey colored oak crib sat to the left of the window. The bedding was a light blue with little dogs all over it. Off to the side of it sat a matching dresser and a matching changing table was on the joining wall. On the right side of the window was a matching rocker. I walked over and sat down in it, running my hand across the beautiful wood. Reid came and kneeled down in front of me.

"I take it that you like it," he said, smiling as he wiped away the tears that cascaded down my face.

"Oh Reid." I launched myself into his arms and kissed him hard. He returned it just the same. When we pulled apart he held me as tight as he could against him. He kissed my head and drifted to my face. He pulled back and cupped my face in his hands.

"I told you Addy. I love you, so much that it scares me. It would kill me if I ever hurt you again."

"I love you too Reid. I love you too." I covered his lips with mine and he slowly began walking me back to our room, quickly undressing the both of us and breaking in our new bed. We had fallen asleep and were awaken by the ringing of the doorbell. I nudged Reid. He groaned and tightened his hold on me. The doorbell rang again.

"Reid, somebody's at the door."

"So? They can take a hike," he said as his hands began to drift around. I knew he wanted to go another round, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Reid it could be the neighbors." The doorbell rang again. Reid groaned and loosened his hold. We got dress and went downstairs. I opened the door to see Tyler standing there.

"Hello neighbor." I looked at him confused. "Reid hasn't told you yet huh?"

"Told me what?"

"Who is it....oh hey Baby Boy. You get moved in okay?"

"Yeah, would've been nice to have some help form you, but Caleb and Pogue helped."

"Where did you move to Ty?"

"He's got the place next door. We're sharing our backyard with him."

"Oh." I should've known that those two wouldn't live far away from each other. "Would you like to come in Tyler?"

"Nah that's okay. I saw the car out front and thought I'd say hi before I head back to Ipswich. You guys staying here tonight."

"No, we don't have any clothes here," I said.

"We're heading back too. Got to start packing things up. Although I think my mom and dad might have started some of it for us today." I noticed Tyler smirking and apparently so did Reid. "What is it Baby Boy?" Tyler just shook his head.

"Man you couldn't wait to break in that new bed could you?" I felt my face heat up and I saw Reid smirk out of the corner of my eye. His arm wrapped around my waist.

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied with a shrug.

"Whatever man," Tyler said turning around and heading to his car chuckling. Reid leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"He's really going to hate it when we're keeping him up all night." I elbowed him in the stomach and he loosened his grip. I started making my way to the car. "Oh come on Tex I was only kidding," he called out to me. I stood by the car waiting for him. He unlocked the door and opened it for me before going around and climbing into the driver's seat.

"So I guess I'm not getting anymore tonight huh?" I rolled my eyes as he started the engine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's the middle of September and I am in my eighth month. I feel like a beached whale. I am absolutely in love with our home. Reid picked an amazing place. The neighborhood is great too. There are quite a few people around our age that live in the neighborhood with their families too. We've had a few cookouts in the backyard already. Reid and Tyler pitched in together to get a state of the art grill. The first weekend we moved in, the gang came over and we had a house warming party for us and Tyler. Kate and Sarah loved the baby's room. I was later told by Reid that the guys had gone with him to pick out everything for it. I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a thank you._

_Tyler has been getting into the dating scene more. I'm really glad too. I feel bad when he comes over to play video games with Reid or watch a movie with us. I know he must get lonely. Each of his brothers has someone that they love and have entrusted their secret too. I've kind of started seeing Tyler as a little brother now._

_Speaking of brothers, Mason had to take off back to England. Apparently an old hunter that is our grandparent's friend really needed some help. He had gotten Mason's number after finding out that our grandfather had passed. Mason of course took off to help him. I think he might look up some of his old friends over there too. It's been awhile since he's seen anyone over there. He said he would be back in time for the birth, but there's no telling how long the hunt will take or if another one will come up._

_I stopped calling Sam's cell about a month ago. He had it disconnected. I guess he really doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. I was kind of surprise that I hadn't heard from Bobby in a while. I tried calling his number, but nobody answered. Mason had said that Bobby had started drinking. I hope he didn't follow Sam._

_Reid has been good about going to school. He hasn't skipped a class once. His swim practice started last week so he comes home late a couple of days. The Son's of Ipswich managed to hold their own against the upperclassmen. Tyler had decided to take the offer at Harvard as well, so none of the boys were going to end up competing against each other too much. They still liked to race each other and brag about who had the better time. Typical men._

_I've been having these nightmares of Dean in Hell. They started about a month ago. I would see fire and all the demons he had taken out slowly torturing him. His skin scorched and blackened as the demons held him closer to the flames. Some of them would take knives and other sharp jagged objects and cut into him; the blood running down his body as he winced and cried out in agony. Another dream was of him in a black abyss with green fog. It was crisscrossed by chains and some were latched onto him. He was bloody and broken, crying out for Sam and me. _

_A few other ones I had scared me the most. I would see Dean pick up those instruments of torture and start cutting into the souls that had been strapped onto the table in his place. I knew I was dreaming then. Dean could never do that to somebody. I used to wake up crying afterwards and Reid would pull me to him and soothe me back to sleep. I still wake up crying but I manage not to wake up Reid._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something feels different. It feels like something big has taken place. No matter what I do I can't shake this feeling. The nightmares have thankfully stopped. I still wake up at night, but only because I have to pee.

* * *

_

**Dean's POV**

I'm out. I'm out of the torture, out of the chaos. Yet, when I close my eyes I can still see the people I tortured. I found Sam and Bobby. I'm really pissed off at Sam for abandoning Addy. I asked him to watch over her because I knew she would need him and he takes off. Bobby told me Mason is over in England. He had to go help out an old family friend. Bobby apparently hadn't talked to Addy in a while either. Bobby told me she moved in with Reid, but that doesn't make me feel any better. She doesn't have any of her brothers around. I could kill Sam for that.

A strong part of me wants to go to her, let her know she's not alone anymore. That I'm back and will never leave her again. Then there is the part of me that remembers what I've done during my time in Hell. Sam asks about it and I just lie saying I don't remember, but I do. I remember the tortured screams of the souls that I cut into. How they begged and pleaded for me to show them mercy, but why should I? Mercy was never shown to me. So I would pick up something new and slice into them eliciting the painful cries that echoed around the room. The thing that tore me up the most was that I liked it. I liked that power. I liked the fact that _I _wasn't the one on the table anymore. How could I ever look at my Lil' Bit knowing what I did? She would never forgive me. I had met Castiel. I had been told that I was pulled out of Hell to do the work of God. Like that could ever make up for what I did don there.

"Do you want to go see her?" I looked over to Sam. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't bring myself to face her.

"No," I said shaking my head and starting the car.

"Dean she should know that your back. At least call…."

"No Sammy." He was taken back by my yell. "Just no okay. She's better off still thinking I'm dead."

"That's stupid man. You know when she finds out she'll kill you all over again." Sam was right. Addy would hunt me down, hug me until I was blue in the face, and then shoot me with a sawed off.

"I'll deal with it when it comes."

* * *

**Addy's POV**

I was doing the laundry when I felt a cold chill run through me. After all I had been taught I knew never to shake my instincts off. I ran to the hallway closet where I kept a shotgun full of rock salt. Reid thought it was odd that I kept it, but I told him we couldn't be too careful. I made my way into the kitchen, my eyes sweeping all over the room. I got to the pantry and pulled out the salt. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was about six twenty. Reid had practice today. He should have been home a while ago. I slowly made my way upstairs to where I had my other weapons stashed in our bedroom closet. I opened the door and walked into the room. I was halfway to the closet when I heard a voice.

"Hello Addison." I froze. I knew that voice. There was no possible way. I slowly turned and came face to face with Angie. "I guess we never properly met. My name is Angela Williams. I'm dead because of you." I pulled the trigger and she disappeared. I quickly popped open the lid to make a circle of salt around me, but I wasn't fast enough.

"You know what I really don't get is why you didn't try harder to save me." I turned around to face her. "Maybe it's because you thought Reid would leave you for me. I mean after all I am better looking and I'm clearly not stupid enough to get knocked up by his enemy. You know what though, it doesn't matter. You're going to join your brother in Hell." She reached out her hand and shoved it through my chest, latching onto my heart. "Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure he'll move on quickly."

"_Tex!!" _I couldn't pull my gaze from the enraged face in front of me. Suddenly her grip on my heart loosened and she disappeared. I felt two arms wrap around me. "Tex? Addy? Talk to me baby."

"That salt," I said as I tried to breath through the pain in my chest. "Make a circle of salt around us." Reid quickly did as he was told and entered the circle, pulling me onto his lap. "Shhh. It's okay baby, I'm here now." He was rocking me back and forth trying to help calm my nerves.

"Aw isn't this sweet. The Reid Garwin is whipped. Never thought I'd live to see the day. Oops, I didn't." Angie stood in front of us an evil smile on her face. Reid's grip on me tightened and I looked up to se his onyx colored eyes. He was ready to protect me and the baby.

"It's okay she can't cross the salt."

"You're right I can't cross the salt." Suddenly the windows opened and a strong wind picked up in the room and the salt started to move. "But I can break it."

"The closet!," I shouted at Reid. We quickly jumped up. I grabbed my gun and he grabbed the salt and we bolted to the closet, closing the door behind us. I grabbed my duffle that had extra rock salt round in them as Reid lined the door.

"What the hell is going on Tex?"

"I don't know." I got the shells into the gun just as the door busted open.

"You can't hide from me. I'm going to end your life like you did mine." I fired off another round and she disappeared only to reappear again. I handed Reid my gun.

"Reload this," I said as I reached for another loaded gun I had. He did as he was told and when she showed up again he blasted her. We were soon out of shells. Reid turned to me.

"Get behind me."

"Reid, don't." I didn't want him to use.

"I'm not letting her get you Addison." At that moment Angie reappeared, but before Reid could use, a blinding light engulfed her. Reid quickly pulled me to the floor and placed his body over mine to protect me. When the light died down we looked up to see she was nowhere in sight. We slowly got up and looked around. I grabbed the iron crowbar I had in the bag and Reid kept his eyes black.

"I think it's okay," he said. I had to agree. I couldn't feel her presence anymore, but I felt something else.

"Uh Reid?" He turned to look at me, eyes still black. Then he followed my gaze downward.

"Oh shit." He looked back to me with his blue eyes. I started the breathing techniques I had learned in Lamaze class as Reid grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs. I shook my head and slowly started making my way towards the stairs. Soon he came rushing back up.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," I said as he walked me to the car. As I was climbing in Tyler pulled up.

"What's going on man?"

"Can't talk now Baby Boy. She's having the baby."

"I'll call the others," he said as Reid hopped into the car and sped towards the hospital.

**Four Hours Later**

"Alright Addison, when I tell you to push, push. Okay?" I nodded my head as I continued my breathing.

"You're doing great Tex."

"Shut the fuck up Reid," I said. I gripped his hand tighter as another wave of pain shot through me. We both cried out as he felt the pain through his hand. "If you think you're ever getting laid after this, think again." He looked at me shocked. I knew it wasn't his fault I was pregnant, but I wasn't too keen to experience it again.

"Don't worry. They all say that," the doctor said. Asshole. I don't remember asking for your opinion. "Okay Addison I need you to push…now." I gripped Reid's hand and saw him wince from the corner of my eye as I began to push. "Okay now breath." I laid back and took some deep breaths. The nurse wiped the sweat off my face. "Okay get ready and push." I pushed as hard as I could.

"Okay we have the head. I need another big push Addison. We need to get the shoulders out." I readied myself and pushed hard once more. "That's great Addison. The hard part is over. One last push and you'll get to hold your baby. Ready?" I nodded my head. "Push." I took a deep breath and pushed. Suddenly crying filled the small room. I laid back and started crying myself.

"You did it Addy. You did." I looked over to Reid in his blue scrubs. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Garwin?" Reid placed a kiss to my forehead and walked over to cut the umbilical cord. The nurses then took him to clean up. Reid walked back over to me and kissed me again. I returned it tiredly. I was exhausted.

"Let's go see mommy and daddy." I looked up to see a nurse walking over with a bundled up blue blanket. "Here you go." She handed me the bundle and I cradle it to my chest. I pulled the blanket back to stare at my beautiful baby boy.

"Hey there little guy." He opened his eyes and stared at me. I started crying again. Reid leaned down and rested his head on mine. His hand softly rubbing across the baby's tiny hand.

"So what name have you decided on?" I looked to the nurse that held a clipboard. I looked back down at my son and smiled.

"Conner Dean," I said softly as he yawned.

'Last name?" I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off by Reid.

"Garwin. His name is Conner Dean Garwin." I looked up at him and he smiled lovingly at me. They took Conner away to the nursery and Reid went outside to tell everybody that he had been born while they finished with me and moved me into a room. A couple hours later my room was full. Everybody from the Covenant was there. They all had presents and flowers. When Conner was brought in they all cooed over him. He was passed around until he made it back to me. The nurse soon came in to chase everybody out, everybody but Reid. I fed Conner and they took him back to the nursery. I laid back and sighed in contentment. Finally I had my baby. Our baby. Reid crawled into the bed with me.

"I don't think the nurses will be quite as easy going here as they were in Ipswich."

"Like I care," he said. We laid there in silence for a while as we held each other. "So I know where Dean came from. Where did you get Conner?"

"It was my dad's name. I don't know it just seemed to fit. When I looked at him I just knew it was right." Reid smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"It's a good name."

"Hmm. Hey Reid?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you say his last name is Garwin."

"Because he's my son."

"Isn't that going to mess up your descendent thing though?" He shook his head.

"I looked into it and it says that each line is carried on. Even though he ahs my last name he is not a Garwin by Covenant standards. I'll be able to provide an heir for the Garwin line. And if not, I still have my son."

"You really want to be his father?," I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course I want to be his father. And…" He reached down and pulled something from his pocket. He held it up and I looked at it in shock. He opened the little blue velvet box which held a simple, but beautiful diamond ring. "I want you to be my wife. What do you say Tex?" He looked at me expectantly. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. He smiled brightly and slipped the ring on my finger. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling back slightly he caressed my face. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner to protect you."

"It's okay Ace, but what took you so long. Your practice usually ends about five forty-five and you're home by six."

"I went to get this." He lifted up my hand with the ring. "I was going to propose this weekend. I had a restaurant all set up and everything. Baby Boy was going to keep this safe for me so you didn't find it too early. In fact this was another part of the reason I was in Boston so much towards the end of the summer. I even called my cousin Casey to help me out. I figured a woman's opinion would be better than one of the guys."

"I that the cousin who's getting married in three months?" He nodded his head. He glanced down at the ring and then back at me.

"Do you like it?"

"No Reid." His mouth dipped into a frown. "I love it," I said as I brought him in for another kiss. Then we laid back and I fell asleep instantly after my long, exhausting day.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Okay, here is the final chapter. I worked long and hard on this. I hope it's up to your standards. I'll admit I struggled a bit at the end. Anyway, I have had people ask if I'm going to do a sequel and the truth is I'm not sure. After writing these last two chapters I have a couple of ideas bouncing around, but we'll see how they go. One is basically just a bunch of one-shots involving Addy and Reid and their life together. Also I still have the original last chapter typed up. If you want to read it let me know and I'll post it. It definitely would have made this story shorter. I would like to thank everybody who has ever reviewed, alerted, or marked this storya s a favorite. You are the reason this story made it to completion. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and what I don't. Sadly it's not The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

Reid and I sat at the table surrounded by our friends. People were gathered in clusters around the beautifully decorated ballroom. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The white walls accented with gold trimming. The lavender and white table cloths alternated among the mass of tables. The large wooden dance floor sat in the middle, children running around having fun while they could before the adults began to use the space. A stage was built at the front. The band had just finished setting up when the best man grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat. The chatter died down.

"Ladies and gentlemen please clear the floor for the bride and groom's first dance." I watched parents gather the children off the floor as we made our way to the edge of the circle. Reid's arms encircled my waist and I tilted my head up to place a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled down at me and I turned around, resting my back against his chest. The bride and groom made their way to the center of the floor. The bride twirled and landed back into the arms of her new husband. They gazed into each others eyes as the band started playing. Everyone watched as the couple danced to the song. At the end he placed a tender kiss to his blushing bride's lips. A round of applause rose up from the spectators. We made our way back to our seats with the rest of the group.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it baby?," Kate asked. Pogue took a drink of champagne.

"Yeah it was fine. I just hate when they make it formal," he said pulling at his tie. Kate smacked his hands out of the way and straightened it. The rest of is laughed as he made a face.

"I have to agree with you brother," Reid said as he placed his arm over the back of my chair.

"You know I can't believe how fast you lost all that weight Addison." Kate looked at me from across the table. "I hate you," she said while glaring at me. Then she broke out into a smile and we all shared another laugh.

"How'd you manage it?," Sarah asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I kept up with my training exercises while I was pregnant with Conner. I just lightened the intensity as I got further along then picked it up again after he was born. Although right now I'd rather be getting as much sleep as I can. Kid has a set of lungs."

"No shit," Reid and Tyler said at the same time. Everybody chuckled. I swear there were times I thought Reid and Tyler were twins. I guess when you're around someone so much growing up you really picked up some of their habits. I'm sure I had plenty of my brothers habits ingrained into me, both good and bad.

"Tyler you live next door," Kate said, the question easily seen on her face.

"Like she said the kid can wail. I can hear him through the wall. It doesn't help that his wall is next to mine."

"Well you have two choices Baby Boy," Reid said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"And those are?," Tyler asked giving his best friend a look that clearly said he wasn't going to like what he said.

"You can listen to Conner or…" He looked down at me and winked. I knew what he was going to say and felt my face start to heat up. "You can listen to us." I smacked Reid's chest as he let out a hearty laugh at Tyler's expression.

"I think you're safer with the kid Baby Boy," Caleb quipped.

"I have to agree," Tyler replied, a smile on his face as my face turned redder.

"Speaking of Conner, where is he?," Sarah asked.

"With Meredith."

"Don't let her hear you call her that Tex." Once she learned me and Reid were engaged Meredith became insistent on me calling her mom. What surprised me even more was that Mr. Garwin told me to call him Joseph. I was more comfortable calling them by their first names than anything. In a way I felt like I was betraying my parents calling them mom and dad. When I told Reid this he said that I wasn't. That even though he had never met them, he was sure they would be happy that I had been taken into his family with open arms. I knew he was right and that was scary.

"And apparently learning how to dance," Pogue said and pointed out to the floor. We turned to see Meredith on the dance floor holding Conner close and dancing with him. He had a smile on his face and his eyes lit up when she started cooing over him. Oh he wasn't spoiled, _not at all._ Meredith had taken Conner from me as soon as we got to the reception. She thought that Reid and I should have a night off.

"She's really taken with him," Kate commented.

"Yeah. She spoils him rotten. And while he'll try to deny it so does Joseph. Like father like son, I guess." Everyone smirked, clearly understanding what I was saying.

"I do not spoil him," Reid said looking at me offended.

"Oh really, I guess he just really needed that bouncer with all that stuff on it."

"He did and it's not stuff. It has rattles and bells and plays music."

"Reid he already has a bouncer." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He needs to be entertained." He leaned down, his lips close to my ear so nobody else could hear him. "Just like his daddy," he whispered huskily. I shivered and turned to look at him. His eyes were full of passion and lust. We hadn't made love since Conner had been born, actually a bit before that. At first it was because I was healing. When I got the all clear from the doctor we tried, but kept getting interrupted by Conner. Then we were too exhausted. Reid was at school and swim practice. I was with Conner all day and that was tiring in itself, especially when I couldn't get him to stop crying. I was actually hesitant to bring him to the wedding. We couldn't find a babysitter and I was going to stay home, when Meredith stepped in.

She and Joseph had insisted on taking Conner back to Ipswich with them tonight. She said she remembered what it was like with a newborn. This gave me and Reid an empty house. I knew what he wanted to happen, so did I, but another part of me was still exhausted from the all-nighter Conner pulled. Guess we'd have to wait and see. I also remembered that we had to go pick up Mason from the airport tomorrow. He was finally coming back to the States.

Reid had called him after I had fallen asleep and told him about Conner being born and what had happened with Angie's spirit. I called him the next day and found out he had the same problem. He said it was all the people he couldn't save. Apparently all hunters were attacked. They had apparently lost a few over there. I thought of Sam and Bobby, wondering if they were alive. Mason told me he hadn't heard much from Bobby and I told him I would call to make sure everything was okay.

He said he was going to stay because he felt that they needed some help recovering from the losses. Turned out an old hunter Mason had worked with a couple of times was one of the victims. He apparently had a daughter around Mason's age that he hadn't seen since she was little so he wanted to find her and let her know about her father. I knew he was taking it hard and wanted to make sure that his family would be safe. He told me he would be back by Christmas and would keep in touch. I hadn't told him that Reid had proposed and that I had said yes. I wanted to do that in person. I was so happy that he was coming home. I missed having my brother around. He was really excited to meet Conner. I had a feeling he was going to have a bunch of presents for him. Tyler was kindly letting Mason stay in his spare room. It was either that or our couch and I figured he would like to get some sleep and I was sure Conner wouldn't let that happen.

I had called Bobby after I had gotten off the phone with Mason. He said he was fine and told me what had happened. He told me about the 'Rising of the Witnesses' and how it was a sign of the Apocalypse. When I asked what I could do to help, he said nothing. I tried to protest, but he cut me off. He said that I had a family to take care of now and that he had some help.

When I asked if he had heard anything from Sam he seemed reluctant, but eventually told me that he had run into him and that he was okay. He said he would let him know about Conner and that he would tell him to call. That was three months ago and I still hadn't heard anything from him. I talked to Bobby sporadically just to make sure the old man was taking care of himself. He always seemed so guarded like he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't.

"Hey." I looked up to see Reid looking at me in concern. "You okay?" I nodded my head and smiled. He didn't seem convinced. He played with a piece of my hair and leaned forward so the others couldn't hear us. "I was kidding earlier. If you're not up to it we don't have to." I raised my hand and cupped his face. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into it. His blue eyes fluttered open and connected once again with mine. My heart stopped when I thought for the millionth time about how lucky I was to have him in mine and Conner's lives.

"I'm fine Ace. Just anxious to see Mason again." He smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry Tex. You'll be able to hug your brother soon. Just don't kill him until he's rested." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Mason had gotten injured a couple of times. Reid could tell by the looking my eyes that I was ready to kill him for placing himself in that much danger without backup.

"Want to dance?" He cocked his head to the side indicating the dance floor.

"I'd love to." He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. Suddenly our song came on. He looked down and smiled as he gathered me in his arms and we started to dance. "Did you have this planned Ace?" I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Maybe. I had a little help from Baby Boy." I turned back to the table just in time to see Tyler walking back and taking his seat. I shook my head. "I'm beginning to think you would be lost without him." He contemplated that.

"Probably would get into a lot more trouble," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But now I have you so Baby Boy's workload is lightened."

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Love you too Tex." He kissed my nose and we continued to dance. We were soon joined by our friends. We danced well into the night. I shared a dance with Conner, then Reid came over to join us. I danced along with Sarah and Kate when the band picked it up and also shared a dance with each of the guys. It was around one in the morning when we left. I fell asleep in the car on the way home. I woke up to find Reid caring me bridal style into the house. I must've woken up when he shifted to unlock and open the door. I was wondering where Tyler was, but I vaguely remembered something about him going back to Ipswich tonight. Reid walked upstairs and laid me on our bed and slipped off my clothes. I began to drift off again when he nudged me. I groaned. All I really wanted was to sleep.

"Come on baby. Just lift your arms up so I can slip on your shirt and you can go back to sleep. I promise." I did as he said and he lifted me to get it all the way on then laid me back down. I could feel him pull the covers back and pick me up once again. Tucking me underneath, he placed a soft kiss to my forehead. I felt him leave my side, but it wasn't long before the bed dipped as he crawled in next to me. He pulled me over and tucked me into his side. We both fell into a blissful, uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

"God Reid, would it kill you to pick up a little?," I muttered as I grabbed a towel that was thrown across one of the dining room chairs. I was frustrated. I had cleaned the house two days ago and it already looked like a bomb had gone off. Conner's toys were scattered around the living room. There were some cups sitting on the end tables from Reid and Tyler's gaming session before the wedding. Not to mention clothes that had managed to end up scattered along the stairs instead of the bedroom floor or heaven forbid the laundry basket. We had to be at the airport to pick up Mason at five which was in four hours. Then we had to go to Ipswich for a family dinner and to get Conner. Reid had gone to the store to get some more diapers. I slammed the lid on the washer and started it up.

"Everything alright there Tex?" I turned to see Reid leaning on the door frame. I scoffed and walked past him, making my way to the living room to clean up Conner's toys. He followed right along. "Okay what did I do?," he asked in defeat.

"Nothing Reid. That's just it." He looked at me confused.

"Okay I'm lost." He shook his head and held up his hands. I let out a frustrated growl and stomped my foot. I turned to him and he had a look of surprise on his face.

"I just cleaned the house Friday Reid and already it's filthy. Your crap is strewn across the stairs, Conner's toys are all over the floor and he can't even crawl yet so I know he's not putting them there. Let's not forget the cups and other dishes you leave lying around," I said shaking the stuffed dog at the cups from yesterday. "It would be nice to get a little help around here." I was glaring at him, my breathing heavy after my rant. His face hardened and he stepped closer to me. I knew he was trying to intimidate me, but I had faced far scarier things than Reid Garwin.

"I'm so sorry Addison. Excuse me for going to school and trying to get my degree so I can support the both of you. God forbid I actually do something like hangout with my friends in _your_ house."

"I didn't say it was my house Reid," I bit out.

"Damn straight it isn't. I paid for it. So it's mine. _My_ house and that means I can do whatever I damn well please to it."

"Fine maybe Conner and I should just leave." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I wish I hadn't said that, especially when I saw the look on Reid's face. I could see the hurt and fear flash across his eyes before he hardened them once again.

"Maybe you should," he growled. I choked back my sob and quickly schooled my face into a blank mask.

"Fine," I said throwing down the toy and stalking past him and up the stairs. I was half way up the stairs when I heard something hit the wall forcefully. I ignored it and went to Conner's room. I packed a few things in one of his bags and then walked across the hall grabbed my duffle bag from the closet and started packing it. I had just thrown in some shirts when I heard feet storming up the stairs. The bedroom door banged open, but I ignored him. Reid definitely didn't like that.

He grabbed my arm and roughly turned me around to face him. I raised my hand and slapped him. Shock covered both of our faces. He hardened his gaze once more and grabbed the back of head. Yanking my head forward, his lips roughly connected with mine in an aggressive kiss. He spun us around and walked me backwards. My back hit the wall roughly. I kissed him back just as aggressively. His one hand released my arm and gripped my hip tightly pulling it against his. We both moaned as our pelvises connected. My hands gripped his hair hard and deepened the kiss. He growled.

"You're…. an….. asshole Garwin," I ground out between kisses. His mouth drifted downwards. He nipped and bit along my jaw and made his way to my neck. I groaned and I felt his smirk against the curve of my neck.

"And you're….a bitch Cooper." He stopped his ministrations and looked me in the eyes. His showed lust, passion, and frustration mixed with anger. I knew mine reflected the same thing. "But you're _my _bitch." His lips descended on mine once again. I felt his hands drift down and grab my ass. I had a moment before he was lifting me up and my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He moved over towards the bed as my fingers continued to tangle in his hair and our kiss grew in intensity.

One of his hands released me and swiped the bags off the bed as we fell onto it. My hands quickly released his hair and moved down to pull off his shirts. He pulled up and yanked them over his head, tossing them carelessly to the side. I grabbed the leather cord he always wore around his neck and pulled him back to me. His lips left a trail from my mouth down to my collar bone. He bit me hard and I cried out in pleasure and pain. He growled and his hands grabbed my button-up shirt and ripped it apart. I would have been pissed at him again if he hadn't quickly lowered his mouth to my sensitive breasts. He pulled the cups of my bra down exposing them to his talented tongue and mouth.

He nipped and sucked leaving red marks all over them. I arched my back craving more. He took that opportunity to unhook my bra and work it and my shirt off, throwing them to the floor with his shirts. After thoroughly marking my skin there, he proceeded to trail his lips lower, traveling down to the waist of my jeans. He looked up at me and I saw the glint in his eyes as he smirked and began to unbutton them. He rose up and tugged them down. Once he had them off he worked his lips up my leg, nipping my thighs before kissing the edge of my panties. I moaned once more.

"Damn it Garwin, quit being a fucking tease." He chuckled and moved up so we were face to face once more. I felt his fingers on the edge of my panties.

"You know you like it Cooper," he said as he pushed my panties to the side and slipped his fingers into me. We both groaned and he buried his face into my neck. "So wet for me baby," he whispered huskily as he began to stroke in and out.

"Ahh," I cried out, my hands coming up to grip his shoulders.

"Like that Tex?" He lifted his head up and stared into my eyes. "Tell me how much you love what I do to you. Tell me how much you need me."

"_Reid."_ I mewled. I was on the edge. I just needed him to go a little bit faster. A little bit harder.

"How bad do you want me? Tell me baby."

"God Reid, I need you. I need you so bad." He twisted his fingers and dam broke.

"_Reid!!!,"_ I cried out as I was overcome by my orgasm. I was oblivious to everything else around me as I rode it out. When I was finally able to focus I noticed he was standing up and undoing his pants. I sat up on shaky arms.

"No Addy," he said quickly jumping on top of me. He braced himself on his arms, hovering over me. "I want you to stay right there." His lips ghosted over mine with his words. I brought my hands up and let them lightly travel down his hard chest to the waist of his pants. My fingers began to finish the job he had started. Once I had them loose, I slipped my hand in and squeezed him gently. He moaned and dropped his head into the crook of my neck as he lost his ability to hold himself up. Heated skin pressed against heated skin.

"Do you like that Ace?" I turned his words on him. I felt him nod and I smiled. Two could play this game. "How much baby?" I tightened my hold a bit and moved my hand faster. His breathing picked up. "Tell me Reid. How much do you want me?" My pace increasing once again. He groaned out and I worked harder.

"Stop," he moaned out. I went faster.

"Damnit Addy I said stop," he growled out as grabbed my hand and held it. I looked up into his lust filled eyes and I was lost. "I want to be inside of you. I _need_ to be inside of you." I could only nod my head dumbly. The intensity of his eyes taking away my ability to speak. I loosened my grip and he slipped out of my hold. He stood up once more and pushed his jeans off. I sat there looking at him in all his godlike glory. He reached for my panties and slowly pulled them off, then gently opened my legs. As he began to crawl onto the bed, something snapped in my mind.

"Condom," I said breathlessly. He looked at me trying register what I was saying through his lust filled haze. "We need a condom." He slowly shook his head and pulled back, reaching to his bedside table. Opening the drawer he pulled out a condom, quickly tore off the wrapping and slid it on. He then began to crawl back up and my legs opened in response. He leaned down and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Tell me you want me Addy," he said softly. I raised my hand and gently brushed the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"I want _you_ Reid_. _Only you," I softly replied. He dipped his head and captured my lips at the same time that he entered me. I cried out in relief. Relief that the ache, the ache that only he could ease, was now gone. He set a hard, fast rhythm and I kept pace. The sound of our moans and of our sweaty bodies as they connected echoed throughout the room.

"Your mine Addison. Only mine. I won't let anyone else have you." I looked into his eyes as he said this and knew it was true. I was almost afraid of what Reid would do if some other guy tried to take me away from him. Then again I knew that I didn't want anybody else. I knew Reid was the only one could make feel this way.

"Yes," I moaned out.

"Yes what?," he asked as he pushed harder and deeper.

"I'm yours Reid. I'm all yours." He slowed down a little and lowered his head so we were nose to nose.

"Your mine… and I'm yours. I'm all yours Addison Cooper. I don't want anyone else. You are going to be my wife." He kissed me, sealing his promise. He picked up his pace and I bucked underneath him, trying to keep up. I could feel myself on the edge once more and I knew he was close as well. He pushed deeper than he had ever been and I exploded sending him over with me. We both cried out in ecstasy. He rolled over to the side so he wasn't lying directly on top of me, and pulled me with him. He kissed me softly as we laid there in each others arms. I started drifting off to sleep as Reid trailed his fingers along my arm. His voice kept me awake.

"Addy?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll never do that?" I tilted my head to look at him.

"Do what?"

"Promise that you'll never leave me. Promise that you'll never take Conner away from me." The look in his eyes clearly showed me how vulnerable he felt. I knew this had to be an insecurity he's had since childhood. He told me about how his parents were rarely around and how he was raised mostly by nannies before being sent to Spencer. I knew that was part of the reason for his playboy ways back in high school. He never wanted to get close to people for the fear that they would abandon him. The only person he was truly close to was Tyler and now me. I raised myself up so that I was looking down at him. His eyes were a fathomless blue and the fear in them was evident.

"I promise Reid. I promise." I leaned down and captured his lips in a soft, tender kiss. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. He held me tight and deepened the kiss. We pulled apart after a bit and fell asleep content and loved. We woke up around three-thirty. Reid helped me finish cleaning up the house and then we hopped in the shower. After a little fun, we finally cleaned up, got dressed, and headed to the airport. It was five-ten when we got there and made our way to the international area. I knew it would be a bit before Mason actually walked through the doors due to customs, so we grabbed two empty seats and waited. My head was resting on Reid's shoulder, his arm slung around me, when I saw Mason walk through the doors. I stood up quickly and rushed over to him. He dropped his bags as I barreled into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around before setting me down and hugging me tightly. Just like our dad used to do. We stood like that for a couple of minutes before we pulled back.

"Look at you Pup." He gestured to my belly. "Can't remember the last time I saw you without a big belly," he said jokingly. I smacked him hard on the arm and he just laughed. "You look great Addy." He wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down my face. I was so happy to have at least one of my brothers back.

"It's so good to have you back Mason." He wrapped me in his arms once more.

"It's good to be back, Pup." When we pulled apart once more he looked behind me and nodded his head. "Is he treating you okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah he's treating me and Conner well." Reid made his way over and shook Mason's hand.

"Good to see you again man."

"You too kid." Mason grabbed one of his bags and Reid quickly grabbed the other. Reid took my hand and we began to walk out to the car. "So where is my nephew?" Mason asked.

"He's at his grandparent's. Reid's cousin got married yesterday. They said they would watch him so we could enjoy the reception as long as we wanted. You'll see him tonight. We have a family dinner to go to."

"Are they going to let me in even though I'm not family?," he asked as he handed Reid his bag to place in the trunk with his other one.

"Of course man," Reid said as he closed the trunk. He slung his arm around me. "You're going to be family soon anyway." Mason looked at him in question then switched his attention to me. I held up my hand shyly and showed him the ring. Mason gently took my hand and examined the ring. He whistled.

"Don't waste much time do you kid?" Reid looked at me smiling.

"Not when I know what I want."

"Uh huh and when exactly did this happen?" I hung my head and mumbled my reply. "Couldn't quite hear you Pup."

"I said the night Conner was born." He crossed his arms and I knew he was offended that I hadn't told him earlier. "I wanted to tell you in person. Not over the phone." I looked at him begging for him to understand. Mason sighed and relaxed his stance.

"Are you happy Addy?" I turned to Reid and smiled up at him. The smile he sent me back caused butterflies in my stomach and made my heart flutter.

"Yeah." I turned back to him. "I'm happy Mason." He stepped forward and gently pulled on a piece of my hair.

"That's all I want Pup. That's all any of us ever wanted." I knew he was referring to our parents, Dean, and Sam. I smiled at him. I should've known Mason would never get angry at me for being happy. He placed a kiss to my forehead and shook Reid's hand again. "Welcome to the family kid. May God help you with this one." He smiled as Reid chuckled and I smacked them both in the stomach. I turned on my heel and made my way to the passenger side door. I heard Mason talking to Reid.

"Just watch out when she's really pissed. Then it's duck and cover. Better yet get out of the house for a while. If she can't see you, she can't hit you." I turned to glare at Mason and he shot me an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I climbed into the passenger seat. Reid and Mason followed. Mason climbed into the backseat behind me since we had the car seat behind Reid. "So when's the big day?," he asked as Reid pulled out of the parking garage.

"Not for a while. We're making it a long engagement. Either until I'm finished with school or halfway through."

"Think you can wait that long kid?" Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"It's only five years at the most. Besides we're living together anyway." A mischievous smirk played on his lips.

"Okay kid let's get one thing straight. I _never_ want to hear anything that refers to my little sister in a sexual way. Got it?"

"Got it." Reid turned and winked at me and I chuckled. We made the hour drive to Ipswich. Pulling up outside of Garwin Manor, we saw Meredith and Joseph standing in the doorway holding Conner. I rushed up the steps and took Conner from her arms. He smiled happily at me and giggled as he kicked his feet out.

"Hey Little Man. Did you have a fun time with grandpa and grandma?," I asked as I made my way inside the foyer. His hand reached up and grabbed a lock of my hair as he stared at me with twinkling blue eyes. Reid and Mason came in behind me.

"Hey mom," Reid said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Dad." They shook hands.

"Thanks for watching him Mer…" She cleared her throat and gave me a look. "I mean mom. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course not. He was a perfect little angel. Slept all through the night." Reid and I both looked down at him.

"Oh really?," I asked giving him a stern look. He just gave me his smile full of gums and wiggled in my arms once again. Mason chuckled at this. We had told him about how little Conner liked to sleep at night.

"So this is your brother Mason," Joseph stated more than asked.

"Yeah. You met him the night of my party," Reid said as Mason stepped forward and shook hands with him.

"Good to see you again Mr. Garwin." He turned to look at Meredith. "Mrs. Garwin."

"You too Mason and please call me Meredith."

"And this, Uncle Mason, is Conner." I bounced him a little and he gurgled happily. Mason just stared at him with a huge goofy smile on his face.

"So do I get to hold my nephew or what?" I passed Conner to him and gently disengaged his hand from my hair. Conner stared at Mason with wide curious eyes. He didn't seem to know how to take this new person. Mason gently brushed his cheek and Conner latched onto his finger.

"Little guy has a good grip."

"Tell me about it. My head hurts from where he keeps pulling my hair." Conner smiled and then stuck Mason's finger in his mouth.

"That means your stuck buddy. He can get anything he wants from you now," Reid said patting Mason on the back.

"Please. He had him wrapped around his little finger before he was born." I stated crossing my arms. Mason just shrugged and smiled as Conner continued to gum his finger. "Have you fed him yet?"

"No. He drank his last bottle earlier."

"That means I should feed him before the others get here." I took Conner back from Mason. He seemed reluctant to let him go. "Don't worry you'll get to see him after I'm done. If he doesn't get fed in a timely manner he gets really cranky."

"Yeah, no kidding," Reid said. I rolled my eyes and moved up the stairs. I made my way to Conner's room and sat in the rocker that had been placed inside. Unbuttoning my blouse, I unhooked my bra and positioned Conner. He quickly latched on and began to suckle. I gently rocked back and forth as he fed. I was still tender at times, especially after what Reid and I did earlier, but for some reason I had decided I wanted to breastfeed Conner instead. After a bit I switched him over to my other breast, closed my eyes, and began to softly hum. I heard a creak and when my eyes opened I saw Reid leaning in the doorway watching us. A tender smile on his face.

"You know I think he likes my boobs as much as you do." His smile turned into a cocky smirk.

"Like father, like son," he said as he walked over to us. "Although I really wish he'd share a bit more." I laughed as he kneeled down to our level and gently brushed the hair back on Conner's head.

"Eventually he'll sleep through the night. Besides why are you complaining? You got some action earlier."

"Mmm, but it left me wanting a lot more," he replied seductively. Then he turned to Conner who had his eyes on us as he continued to feed. "What do you say buddy? Think you can share your mom with me? Promise I'll work extra hard to get you a little brother." He looked up at me with mischief in his eyes.

"And you'll never get laid again," I stated coolly.

"Oh come on Tex. You know you can't resist me."

"Reid, I'm not ready for another baby. I want Conner to be older and I want us to be married before we bring another child into the mix."

"Hey." Reid brushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "We have the rest of our lives to make another son. I'm in no hurry." I looked at him and smiled softly. Another reason I wasn't ready was because I was afraid Reid would stop loving Conner if I gave him a son to continue his bloodline. Apparently he could read me like a book. "Besides I've already got one son and even if we have another, I'm not going to love him any less."

"Promise?," I asked softly.

"I promise Addy." He gently kissed my lips and then laid his head on my shoulder, stroking Conner's light brown hair. It was the only trait he had gotten from Chase. Well that and the Power. Every other feature of his came from my side of the family. It was a relief. I dreaded the day we had to tell Reid wasn't his biological father, but at least we had a long time to get prepared for it, if it ever came. If Reid and I didn't have another son we wouldn't have to worry about that, but somehow I figured Reid was right and we would be giving Conner a little brother.

In this moment with my fiancé and son, I thought back to something my mom had told me when I was younger. She had said everything happens for a reason. At the time you may not understand it, but eventually you will. I didn't understand why Chase had chosen me to carry on his line at the time. I didn't understand why Reid and I had to travel such a difficult road, but as I sat here in this moment I knew it was to get us to this point. I just had a feeling that if we hadn't gone through everything we had, we wouldn't be as solid as we were now. I know we had fought earlier and I threatened to leave, but Reid never would have let me stay gone. He would've fought to get me back, just like he had before, just like he would fight to keep me if anyone tried to take me from him.

"God always has a plan," my grandma used to say. "He never gives you anything you can't handle." We weren't overly religious, but we did go tot church every Sunday. My mom always said that with all the bad things we deal with in our life we have to have faith in something good. Dean didn't exactly see it, but when he stayed with us he learned to shut up and sit still on Sundays. Sam always seemed to be more accepting of God. There were times my faith was rocky, but I somehow always believed that there was some force of good looking out for me and my family. We had survived far too much to claim it as luck.

After I finished feeding Conner, Reid burped him while I fixed my clothes. We then headed back down stairs to find everyone in the living room. Kate and Sarah rushed over and started cooing at Conner. I noticed Pogue and Caleb's scared faces and fought to hold in my laughter. Lucky for them neither one of the girls were ready to have children yet. It was a talk we had one day while we were out shopping. As was usual for these gatherings, the men were off in their own group and the women were off in theirs. I took Conner and headed over to great the rest of the Covenant wives. They all smiled at Conner and talked about how fast he was growing. It wasn't long before Mason made his way over and asked to hold Conner, like I would ever deny him that privilege. Soon dinner was ready and we moved to the dinning room.

I swear there were times these dinners were boring as hell. Most of the other Sons agreed with me. Their fathers tended to talk business and their mothers gossiped. We all sat in a little group down at the end of the table. Mason told us about everything he had been doing over in England. He talked about the supernatural bad guys he had dealt with and how he caught up with some of his old school friends. A couple of times I was ready to throttle him for going into situations half-cocked. He knew better then that. In the end, I decided to let it slide. He was alive and he was back. That was all that really mattered. It was around ten o'clock when we finally managed to leave Ipswich. Conner had fallen asleep and Mason followed as soon as we got into the car. The ride back home was silent and peaceful. Reid had turned the music down low, but we could still gear the words. A soft ballad came on and Reid took my hand and laced our fingers together. We got home and Reid took Conner inside as I woke Mason up.

"Hey," I said softly as I gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and stared at me tiredly. "We're here." He yawned and nodded. I went around back to grab his bags as he climbed out and joined me. Tyler pulled in at that moment.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?," Mason asked.

"Of course. Just come over in the morning when you get up. I have a key for Tyler's place so I can lock up if he's already left for school." He nodded and yawned once more. "Go get some sleep big brother. You have to keep your nephew entertained tomorrow." He smiled and then wrapped me in a hug, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"It's good to be back Pup."

"It's good to have you back." I hugged him tightly and pulled away. "Now go," I said as I gently pushed him in the direction of Tyler's door. He reached down and picked up his bags.

"I love you Addy."

"I love you too Mason." He walked to the door where Tyler was waiting. They stood there waiting for me to go in. I closed the front door and made my way upstairs. I stopped at Conner's door to see Reid dancing with him. He had a soft lullaby playing in the CD player we had put in the room. I smiled at touching scene and wondered if anybody really knew how sweet Reid really was. He looked up and saw me. His smile almost broke his face.

"And here's mom to join us." He shifted so that he held Conner in one arm and extended his other out to me. I walked over and took his hand. He pulled me gently to his side and kissed me. I returned it and looked back down at our son. Reid's arm wrapped around my waist and he started to sway again.

"I can't believe he's still asleep." Reid snorted.

"I know. Think he'll make it through the night?"

"I don't know. Mom said he only woke up a couple of times. Looks like we're making progress." He hmmed in agreement. The song finished and Reid laid Conner down. I was glad we had changed him earlier at the Manor. If we had waited to do it now he would've been up for a while. We each gave him a kiss and then headed for our room. I was unbuttoning my shirt when two hands slipped underneath and caressed my hips.

"And just what do you think you are doing Ace?" I smiled to myself as I felt my body react to his touch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tex," he said seductively as he smiled against my neck. He slowly started to kiss it and then whirled me around to kiss my lips. He worked my shirt off and I took off his. He walked me back towards the bed. The back of my knees hit it and we fell down gently, our lips still attached. Reid had gotten my pants open as I was rubbing him through his when a loud wail came from across the hall.

"Shit," we said at the same time. Reid's head fell into the curve of my neck as all our actions stopped.

"That kid is trying to kill me," his muffled voice said. I chuckled and patted his arm. He rolled off of me and I got up, buttoning my pants as I walked across the hall. There was no point in putting a shirt on since he was probably hungry.

"Hey sweetie. What's all the fuss about?" I picked him up and he instantly calmed down. I unhooked my bra to feed him, but he didn't want that. I smiled as I fastened it back up. I placed him of the changing table to see if he needed a new diaper. "Well looks like your diapers fine and you're not hungry, so what's all the fuss about." I leaned down and got nose to nose with him. "Are you trying to give your daddy a hard time?," I asked grinning. He smiled back up at me.

"Unbelievable," Reid muttered from the doorway. I turned just as he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. I chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't be so rough on him. He's taking really good care of us. You know he loves you right?" Conner looked up at me with wide smiling eyes. He gurgled a little and I took that to mean a yes. Picking him up, I moved over to the rocking chair we had. The motion always put him back to sleep. "I mean he spoils you rotten. Doesn't that count for something?" I felt his head droop to my shoulder and his breathing slow. He would be out in a few minutes. "You know Conner, you are one of the best things to ever happen to me." I sat there a few more minutes until I was sure he was out. Then I placed him back into the crib and went back to our room. Reid was already in bed. His arm propped behind his head.

"Everything okay?," he asked as I changed into a tank top.

"Yeah," I replied as I crawled into the bed. I scooted over to his side and looked down at him, tracing one of his tattoos. "I'm sorry." He just shrugged.

"It's okay Tex. I figured we were pushing our luck with it. Eventually we won't have to worry about it. He'll sleep through the night. Until then I'm sure we can get Baby Boy to baby-sit for a couple of hours." I shook my head.

"I'm sure he'll love you for that."

"Hey he may complain about the crying, but he loves Conner just as much as everybody else." I had to admit he was right. I knew Conner was going to grow up calling the boys his uncles and the girls his aunts. Truthfully, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know." I smiled and kissed his lips. "Did you take care of your hard-on?" I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I started to shake. I was holding my laughter in. "Oh you think it's funny?" He quickly moved his arms down and started tickling my sides.

"No Reid….stop…._stop!!_" I was laughing hard and trying to keep my voice down. "You're going….to ….wake up…Conner."

"Actually I believe it is you who will wake him up," he said as he continued his onslaught. "Say Reid Garwin is a sex god and I'll stop."

"What?!" He kept tickling and all the laughter was making my stomach and sides hurt. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay. Reid Garwin is a sex god." He stopped and leaned over me.

"Hmmm, thanks Tex." He kissed me deeply and then rolled over, pulling me tightly to his side. I yawned as my exhaustion caught up with me. "Goodnight Addy."

"Goodnight Reid." I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning we got up and performed our usual routine. Tyler came over and they carpooled to school. I was pulling clothes from the dryer when the doorbell rang. I looked in to make sure Conner was doing okay. He lay in his playpen just looking around. I smiled and gave him a goofy face, which he laughed at, and went to get the door. Mason stood on the other side.

"Hey come on in." He walked through the door and gave me a hug. "I was just finishing the laundry." He nodded his head and followed me into the living room. When he saw Conner his face lit up.

"Hey buddy." He turned to me expectantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Mason you don't even have to ask to hold him." He smiled widely at me and went to pick Conner up out of the playpen. Conner just stared for a moment, but when Mason started making funny faces he stared to giggle. Sometimes I swear my brother was a big kid. I went and grabbed the basket of clothes and brought them into the living room. I took a seat on the couch, placed the basket in front of me, and began folding the clothes. Mason took a seat on the other end and laid Conner on his back and played with his rattle that was sitting on the floor nearby.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Reid picked it out and got it all set up. It was a surprise. I thought we were going to have an apartment, but I have to admit I'm glad he went this route. I love the extra space." Mason nodded.

"Yeah, a flat would've been pretty tight after a while. So what did you have planned for today?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing really. I need to go get some groceries. Reid picked up some diapers for me yesterday because we sent the last of them with his parents when they took Conner for the night."

"Speaking of his parents, why does his mom want you to call her mom?" He looked up at me curious.

"Honestly I have no idea. When I moved in with them she told me to call her Meredith, but when we got engaged she switched to mom. I'll admit it's a little awkward. At least Joseph doesn't want me to call him dad."

"Eh, you might end up doing it eventually. I know dad called your grandma mom when she was still around."

"Maybe." I finished the clothes and went to put them away, leaving Conner to spend some quality time getting to know his uncle. I put the clothes away and went into Conner's room. After packing his baby bag I walked back downstairs to see Mason still being a goofball.

"Where you like that with me when I was born?" I was honestly curious if he had shown that much interest in me.

"At first no. You petrified me. I was afraid I was going to break you. Then one day dad and Karen went out and left me alone with you." He smiled as he recalled the memory. "You had just been put down for a nap and Karen said you shouldn't wake up until they had gotten back.. Of course you were never that accommodating. You started bawling twenty minutes after they were gone. I didn't know what to do. Every toy I put in front of you, you just screamed at. I tried a bottle and you pushed it away. I thought maybe I was your diaper and that freaked me out even more because I had never changed one before. I also no I had to pick you up to check.

"So I picked you up and held you at arms length. Immediately you stopped crying and just stared at me. I was shocked. Figuring everything was okay, I started to put you back down when you began to wail again. I quickly pulled you back up and you stopped."

"Aw, I just wanted some love and attention from my big brother." He scoffed.

"Obviously. After a while I got tired of holding you by your armpits and managed to remember how dad and Karen held you."

"You help me by _my armpits?,_" I cried out indignantly.

"Hey I was fourteen. I knew how to hold a shotgun not a baby." I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Anyway, once I cradled you in my arms and sat down on the couch you drifted right back to sleep. I was afraid I'd wake you again so I got comfortable and fell asleep staring at you. That's how dad and Karen found us when they came home."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, Karen made sure to get a picture before they woke us up."

"I think I remember that one. I didn't realize it was your first time holding me."

"Yeah." He smiled at me and I felt at peace seeing him here in front of me and knowing he was safe. It was like a hole had been filled. No there were two more that needed to be filled. However, I knew one of them was impossible. Mason turned back to me and cocked his eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The look he gave me clearly said he didn't believe me, but I returned the look with one of my own that said I didn't want to talk about it. He gave me a short nod and turned his attention back to Conner. I knew he would let it go for now, but he would make me give him a truthful answer later.

"So do you mind if we go to some other stores? I need to do my Christmas shopping."

"I figured you would've done it over there." He shook his head.

"Not enough time. Besides I didn't want to drag it all home on the plane. I did get a couple of things that I can only get over there, but you'll have to wait for Christmas morning." I dropped my head back.

"Why must you always tease me with presents?"

"Because it's fun to watch you try to figure out what you're getting." It was something the guys had always done. Whenever I knew I had presents I wanted them at that moment. I didn't want to wait for my birthday or Christmas. I had gotten better at controlling myself as I got older, but the urge was still there. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine be a jerk." He gave me a hurt face.

"I'm not a jerk, am I Conner?" He turned to him and started shaking his head and saying no, all the while making funny faces that would make him giggle his agreement. "See, he doesn't think I'm a jerk."

"That's only because he hasn't gotten to know you yet. Come on we better get going before we get stuck in rough hour on the way home." I walked over and gave him on the pants and shoes I had grabbed for Conner as well as his jacket. I went to the kitchen to grab two bottles that I had made earlier for the trip. Once he was dressed Mason picked him up and I grabbed the bag and stroller. We walked out and I locked the door. Mason got Conner settled and after I put the bag and stroller in, I walked over and locked Tyler's door. There was a fresh blanket of snow covering the yard that had fallen in the early morning hours. I started the car up and we headed out to the mall.

"I thought you were breastfeeding him?" I looked at him curiously. "I figured it out when you said you were going to feed him and headed upstairs." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I am, but when we're in public I give him a bottle. I just pump the milk and…."

"Okay I really did not want that visual." I chuckled as Mason screwed his face up in disgust. We arrived at the mall in twenty minutes and managed to find a decent parking spot. The mall was busy, but not as much as it would be when everyone got off work and out of school. We walked around to the various stores and Mason bought a couple of different things. After a while he wanted to go off on his own. I figured he was looking for another present for me so I told him I would meet him in the food court. I was hungry so I got a slice of pizza and a soda. Conner was asleep in the stroller when a lady walked up to us. I reached into the bag for the holy water just incase, but when she got to us I felt a wave of calm come over me. She had red-hair and was fairly pretty. She had this presence about her that I couldn't quite understand. All I knew was that around her I was safe and I felt at peace.

"Your son is handsome," she said smiling at me. Conner opened his eyes and looked at the stranger. She looked down at him and smiled widely. He giggled and kicked his feet.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm Anna," she said extending her hand.

"Addison."

"Pleasure to meet you Addison and what's this little guys name?," she asked as she cooed at him.

"His name is Conner."

"Well Conner, I believe you are going to be a good man who does great things." She shook his hand and he once again gave her his toothless smile.

"I hope so," I said as I looked at my son and smiled softly. Anna stood back up and turned to me.

"Don't worry Addison. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." I looked at her confused. She just smiled. Conner let out a squeal and I turned to see what was wrong. He was fine and when I turned back around Anna was gone. I turned my head searching all around, but couldn't find her. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. Even though it should have had me worried and wanting to bolt, my instincts were telling me I was safe. I had learned never to go against my instincts.

"What are you looking at?," Mason asked as he took a seat at the table. I turned my attention to him and saw he had a burger and fries as well as a drink.

"Nothing. Just wondering where you were." He seemed to buy it as he dug into his burger. I looked down to see a few more bags added to his pile. I also saw some wrapped boxes.

"You know you didn't have to pay to get them wrapped. You could've just borrowed the wrapping paper I have at home and done it yourself."

"Pup, have you seen how I wrap gifts?" I thought about it and I remembered those times when Mason asked me to wrap a gift for him or when he couldn't get anyone to do it he would just throw it in a bag with some tissue paper. The one time I had actually seen him try to wrap a gift was the Christmas I was ten. He had wrapping paper everywhere and he was covered in tape. He never tried again.

"Your right." He sneered at me playfully and chucked a fry at my head. "Hey quit wasting food." Conner started to get fussy so I pulled him out of his stroller and gave him his bottle. We finished up at the mall and went to the grocery store. By the time we got home it was four-thirty. I knew Reid and Tyler were out of school and probably hanging out before practice. I called Reid and told him to invite Tyler for dinner. I know he pretty much told Tyler he was coming to dinner. I started cooking around five-fifteen while Mason kept Conner occupied.

He had called Bobby earlier and let him know he was back. Bobby seemed happy about that and asked how Conner and I were doing. They chatted for a little bit and then got off. Mason said Bobby was working a job in Oregon. I asked if he knew what it was yet and he said Bobby thought it was a kelpie. Well that was going to be a fun one. Reid and Tyler came in around six-ten, shaking off the snow that had started to fall. Reid came over and quickly wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me.

"Hey you mind toning it down in front of the kid, not to mention the brother." I smiled as Reid pulled back. He had a devilish glint in his eye as he rested his forehead against mine. "How do you deal with this Tyler?," Mason asked.

"I've grown up around Reid so nothing really shocks me anymore."

"Thanks Baby Boy," Reid said sarcastically.

"Not a problem," Tyler said smiling. Reid shook his head and then turned to Conner and Mason. He walked over and took Conner into his arms.

"Hey Little Man, did you miss daddy?" Conner squealed in delight as Reid lifted him up in the air and brought him down.

"Don't get upset when he throws up on you," I said turning back to the stove. Reid did it a few more times before pulling Conner back into his embrace.

"Nah, he wouldn't throw up. He enjoys it too much."

"Whatever you say." I knew one of these days Conner would throw up on him from that, but I also knew Reid wouldn't get mad at him.

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner Addison."

"Please Tyler, you always have an open invitation. Just let me know so I can make enough. You know how Reid eats." I turned back to what I was doing when I felt a hand slap my ass. Two arms prevented me from turning around and hitting the culprit with the wooden spoon in my hand.

"I resent that."

"She only speaks the truth man."

"Shut up Baby Boy."

"Thanks Tyler." Reid glared down at me and I smiled smugly back at him. I thought it was funny his best friend was taking my side. I placed a kiss to his chin and he smiled back at me.

"So Tex, what are we having?"

"I'm making my grandma's goulash."

"Seriously?," Mason asked. I turned to look over Reid's shoulder and saw the happy look on Mason's face.

"Yes." He broke out into a smile.

"What's goulash?," Tyler and Reid asked at the same time.

"It's the best," Mason said. Reid peered into the pot I was stirring and gave me a questioning look.

"Just try it. I'm sure you'll like it." He sighed and placed a kissed to the side of my head.

"Want me to set the table?"

"Please." He released me and patted my ass gently, then went to get the bowls. Once the table was set I took the pot over and set it down on the hot plate holder in the middle of the table. Everybody dug in. I got one serving before it was all gone. Mason was wolfing his down and once Reid and Tyler took a few bites they downed theirs as well. Each of them went back for seconds and thirds. Reid offered me some of his when he saw I didn't get another helping. I took a few bites before I headed upstairs to put Conner to bed. He had fallen asleep in his highchair. Tyler and Mason hung around until about ten o'clock then they went back to Tyler's and we went to bed.

* * *

_I looked around in shock at the immaculate room. It looked just like it had been over a year ago. However, the last time I saw it, it was nothing but charred remains. I looked over at the mantle of the fireplace and saw the various family pictures set upon it. The old worn recliner my dad had always sat in was still in its place. I remembered when I would crawl onto his lap and we would watch Saturday morning cartoons. Even if he was on a hunt I would climb into his chair and watch them. It was our ritual. I looked around expecting to have John popped up again._

"_Hello Addison." I turned to see an attractive man in a business suit and tan trench coat staring at me. His face seemed to be void of emotion, but his eyes told of the many things he had seen._

"_Who are you?," I asked as I took a step back. I don't know why I did. I didn't feel threatened by him, but I did feel the power he emitted and I wanted a little bit more space between us._

"_My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." I stared at him in shock. Never in my life would I have ever thought I would meet an angel. If Dean and Sam could see this they would flip. Something about him felt oddly familiar._

"_You're the one that pulled me from the darkness, aren't you?" He nodded his head._

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_Because there is much left for you to do here Addison. That and you have done nothing to deserve the fate that you were headed for."_

"_Thanks," I said, wringing my hands together. "So why are you here now?"_

"_We need your help Addison."_

"_What do you mean?" I was still trying to adjust to the fact that I was talking with an angel._

"_We need you to talk to your brother. He is lost and doubting himself. He is partially empty inside."_

"_Mason? Really? He seems fine to me. I mean when he's with Conner…"_

"_I am not talking about Mason."_

"_I haven't seen Sam in months. I don't even know his new number. He doesn't want to talk to me so how can I help him?"_

"_I am not referring to Sam." I stared at him and he gave me a look. My eyes widened in shock and I waited for his confirmation, which he gave with a nod of his head._

"_It's not possible. He's in Hell. I watched as we buried the body."_

"_I brought him back. He is alive, but he is lost." I sat down in the recliner, my legs suddenly unable to hold me up any longer._

"_Why didn't he call me?" Castiel squatted down in front of._

"_He has done things, things in Hell that he is not proud of. He is afraid to face you knowing what he's done."_

"_What could he have possibly done?" Castiel gave me a knowing look and my mind flashed back to the nightmares I had of Dean in Hell. "He didn't," I said shaking my head. "He couldn't. Dean's not like that." I felt the tears begin to fall. What had happened to him down there that would cause him to do that? Castiel cocked his head to the side._

"_You should know that he fought for as long as he could. We tried to reach him as quickly as possible, but we were unsuccessful."_

"_So I've noticed. Why did I see all of that? I mean I wasn't one of Azazel's special kids. That was Sam."_

"_My father wanted you to know. He knew Dean would have the hardest time talking to you about it. He wanted you to know and accept it so Dean could come to you knowing that you still loved him no matter what."_

"_Of course I still love him. He's my brother. How could he ever doubt that?"_

"_He is scared Addison. He has seen many things that you can't even begin to imagine. You need to go to him and help him."_

"_How do I find him?" I knew Reid wouldn't be happy with the sudden road trip, but he would understand once I explained it to him. Mason would be a bit harder to convince. He would believe it was a trap and haul out every weapon we had to face whatever he thought it was._

"_He will be here soon."_

"_How soon?" He cocked his head the other way as if he was listening to someone whispering in his ear._

"_Now." He touched my forehead and the world went white.

* * *

_

I shot up in bed panting. I felt Reid's hand on my back and then felt the bed shift as he sat up.

"Addy what's wrong?" I opened my mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. I looked at Reid and he looked at me questioningly. The bell rang again and this time Conner followed it with a loud cry. Reid looked over to the clock and threw the covers off.

"Who the hell is here at this time of the night?" I got up and slipped a pair of Reid's pajama pants on and went to calm Conner down. I had an idea of who it could be, but I didn't want to believe it. I stayed upstairs with Conner afraid to face the reality. I heard Reid curse and open the door. I stood there rocking Conner as I heard murmured voices downstairs. Then Reid called up to me.

"Addy?" I walked out the door and saw Reid standing at the bottom of the stairs leaning forward, one hand braced on the wall and the other on the railing. "I think you should come down here." I nodded and made my way down, still clutching Conner to me. He hadn't stopped crying and I knew my being tense didn't help calm him. I got to the bottom of the stairs and turned to follow Reid. He led me to the kitchen where I saw a shaggy mop of brown hair on a tall, lean body. He turned around and smiled softly at me.

"Hey Addy."

"Sam?," I choked out. I could feel the tears start to slip.

"It's me Addy," he said with a nod. Reid took Conner from me and I rushed to Sam, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He returned the gesture and squeezed me tightly. I could feel his tears dropping onto the skin of my shoulder. I pulled back and gave him a watery smile. He smiled as well until he saw my fist come up and connect with his face, knocking him to the floor. He hadn't even tried to duck or deflect it. He just stood there and took it. He stood up and rubbed his jaw.

"Okay, I deserve that."

"You deserve a lot more than that Samuel Winchester. You deserve to have me kick your ass ten ways 'til Sunday." He smiled at me softly.

"Still the same old Addy." I was still pissed off, but instead of hitting him again I wrapped him in another hug.

"Please don't ever do that to me again Sam. I had already lost one brother. I didn't need to lose another." Sam's hold on me tightened once again.

"I'm sorry Addy. I was upset and lost. I wanted to suffer on my own."

"That's stupid Sam."

"Yeah, I realize that now." He pulled back and brushed the hair out of my face. "Look at you. Still as beautiful as ever."

"Shut up," I said giving him a light shove. He chuckled.

"I'm being honest Addy. You look great." He looked behind me to Reid and Conner.

"Is that…" He pointed behind me. I nodded my head. I turned to Reid and he handed me Conner.

"This is Conner Dean. Conner, this is your Uncle Sam." Conner switched his attention between me and Sam before finally holding Sam's gaze. Sam reached out and ran his hand over Conner's hair. His eyes were still puffy from crying and his cheeks were wet, but at least Reid had managed to get him calmed down.

"He's beautiful Addy. Just like his mom." I smiled softly.

"Thanks." I took a look around and then looked back at Sam. "Where is he?" His hand stilled and he looked at me with a shocked expression. He quickly regained his composure.

"Where's who?"

"Don't bullshit me Sam. Where is Dean?" His eyes widened slightly.

"How did you…"

"Castiel," I said cutting him off. He nodded his head.

"Should've known." Then he looked intently into my eyes. "We need to talk." I knew he meant alone.

"Reid can you take Conner."

"Yeah. Come on Little Man, it's time for some father/son bonding." I smiled softly as I watched two of the guys I love walk off together. I snapped my head back to Sam.

"Talk," I stated.

"He's really messed up Addy and he won't talk to me. He's only giving me pieces. It's like he doesn't want any help." I noticed Sam was a little jittery and I was concerned.

"Are you okay Sam?" He ran his hand through his hair and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm fine Addy. I'm just really worried about Dean."

"Where is he?"

"Your best bet would be the local bar."

"How did you get here then?"

"He dropped me off. We were supposed to come in together, but as soon as I closed the door he speed off down the street." I shook my head. I was hurt that Dean was running from me, but I also felt hurt because I knew Sam was keeping something from me and it wasn't about Dean. I walked into the living room as Reid was flipping through channels.

"Can you keep an eye on Conner while I go take care of this?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but I thought I'd be nice." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Thanks Tex."

"No problem." I turned back to Sam. "Take a seat while I go change and then we'll head out." Sam nodded and grabbed a seat on the couch next to Conner and Reid. I went upstairs and quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and one of Dean's AC/DC shirts I had kept. I slipped on my shoes and headed back downstairs to the living room.

"You see these are Bunnies. They're really great to look at." I heard Reid's voice as I entered the room. Switching my sight to the TV, I saw they were watching the Girls Next Door. I silently walked up behind him and smacked him on the head.

"Reid Garwin don't you teach my son that crap. I want him to remain innocent as long as possible." Sam smiled at Reid.

"Told you." Reid just scowled at him as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, I'm just teaching him the facts of life." I glared at him and he sunk down into the couch.

"I swear between you and his uncle he'll be getting girls into his bed by the time he's five." Reid just tilted his head back and smirked at me.

"Love you too Tex." I placed my hands on the back of the couch and leaned down to kiss him. I placed a kiss on Conner's head and he looked up at me and smiled.

"You be good for your daddy." He giggled a little and I smiled at him. Sam stood up and I grabbed my coat and the keys as we headed to the door. I turned back to my fiancé and son. "Behave," I said giving him a pointed look.

"You know me Tex."

"Exactly." With that I walked down the hall and out the door. We climbed into the car.

"Which direction did he go?"

"Right." I backed out of the drive and head down the street. I knew the closest bar in this direction was Mike's Pub and it was about four blocks away. "So," Sam started. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "You and Reid are doing well?" I smiled as he tried to pry his way back into my life gently.

"Well I sure hope so. Otherwise this was a waste," I said as I flashed the ring at him. His mouth dropped open.

"You're….you're…"

"Yes Sam. I'm engaged." He nodded his head.

"So when are you…."

"Don't know yet. We're going to wait a couple years. Probably until I'm out of school."

"Oh." The car became silent again. "You guys are…." He cleared his throat and fidgeted in the seat. I was honestly surprised. Sam had never really had that much trouble talking to me before. Something was definitely up with him. "You're uh….using…. protection right?" I shook my head as I chuckled. This had to be a very awkward conversation for Sam to try and have with me. Especially considering Mason flat out said he didn't want to know about it and I knew Dean would feel the same way.

"Yes Sam, we're using protection. In fact Saturday was the first time in a long time that we've done it."

"O-oh. So you're not…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Having sex?" He cringed and turned beet red. "We weren't before. I got the all clear from the doctor a couple of weeks ago and Con…"

"The all clear?"

"Yeah Sam. I had to heal first. It's not easy pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon. They had to…." He cringed and cut me off.

"_Addy!!!"_ He gave me a disgusted glare

"What? How do you think I feel? I'm the one who had to go through it. And believe me it's hard not to jump Reid. He's like sex on legs. Mmmm."

"That's way too much information Addison," he said as he shivered in disgust.

"Then don't ask a question you don't really want the answer to."

"You answered the question and that's fine, but the extra was just over share." I laughed. I had to admit the last bit about Reid was a little much, but I wanted to watch him squirm. It was part of my revenge. We soon pulled into the parking lot and knew we had the right place because we saw the Impala. I really missed that car. You spend so much time in something, you tend to develop an attachment to it. We walked into the bar and were immediately hit with a cloud of smoke. I coughed a little and surveyed the room before finding him in the back booth. Another man in a tan coat sat there with him as Dean threw back two shots. _Three guesses as to who the other guy is._

"Sam can you wait at the bar? I think it's better if I talk to him alone." Sam nodded his head in agreement. Giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he walked off to the opposite corner of the bar. I turned and made my way towards the booth. Just before I got there, the other man stood up and started walking my way.

"Castiel," I said in greeting. He nodded his acknowledgement.

"He needs you Addison. You're the only one who can help him start healing." With that he was gone. I didn't think it was a very good idea to pull stunts like that in public, but I guess since we were in a bar with a bunch of drunks it didn't matter anyway. They all would've blamed it on the alcohol. I got to the booth and slid into the seat that Castiel had previously occupied. Dean kept his eyes fixed on the full shot glass in front of him. It was like he refused to admit I was there.

"How many of those have you had?," I asked, eyeing the other four empty shot glasses off to the side. He shrugged his shoulders and threw back the other one. I waved a waitress over. "Can I get two waters please?" She looked over at Dean and nodded her head, giving me a sympathetic look. She probably thought we were an item and had had a lover's tiff. I turned back to Dean. He kept his attention on the shot glass in his hand.

"Well I guess if you're not going to talk, then I will." Still no response. I took a deep breath and started. "So I had my son. He's three months old now. Guess what I named him." Silence. "Conner Dean." I saw his lips twitch a little at that.

"Yeah, he was born right after the whole 'Rise of the Witnesses' thing. Angie came after me." His body tensed. "Luckily Reid showed up when he did and saved us. Then I went into labor. We rushed to the hospital and four hours later I was holding my baby boy." He smiled and I knew I was making progress. I pulled out my wallet, flipped it open, and placed it on the table. "That's him right there." His smile widened. I saw his eyes flash to the ring on my left hand that sat on the table.

"You know another great thing that happened that night?" His eyebrow quirked and I knew he was waiting for me to continue. "Reid proposed." I wiggled my fingers to make him look again. Mostly to antagonize him. His eyebrows shot up, but he still didn't say anything or look at me. _Okay time for the big guns._

"Of course that's a good thing since I'm pregnant again."

"_You're what!!??"_ His head snapped up and the look in his eyes was murderous. I just smiled as he fumed. _At least I got a rise out of him. _"I'm going to kill him."

"That won't be necessary."

"What the hell do you mean? He…"

"I'm not pregnant Dean. I only said that so _you_ would say something to me." He glared at me

"That was low Addison." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe, but it worked." I sat there smiling like the cat that got the canary. Dean tried to maintain his angry face, but I could see his lips twitch as he fought back his smile. The waitress came and placed the water on the table. I thanked her. Dean sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face.

"What are you doing here Lil' Bit?" I closed my eyes as I savored hearing those words again. The name I never thought would come from those lips for the rest of my life. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me.

"Well that's a stupid question," I said as I took a drink of my water.

"I mean you're supposed to be with your family."

"I am with my family. I'm with the brother who I never thought I'd see again and who obviously wants nothing to do with me."

"That's not true," he said as he hung his head.

"Really? How else am I supposed to take it Dean? What am I supposed to think when I find out that you are _alive_ and have been for the _last three and a half months!?_"

"I stayed away to protect you." I scoffed.

"Bullshit." His head snapped up.

"It's the truth." I crossed my arms and leaned back in the booth. He knew I wasn't buying it. "Damnit Addy." He slammed his hands down on the table drawing a few curious glances. "You can't be around me."

"And why not?" I sat up straight and glared at him.

"Because."

"That's not an answer Dean."

"Tough that's all you're going to get." He slouched back, signaled to the waitress, and held up his shot glass. She brought over a bottle of whiskey and filled it up. "Leave the bottle." She looked at me. "What are you looking at her for?" He dug into his pocket and slapped some money down. "That should cover it." He snatched the bottle from her hand, drank his shot, and refilled the glass. She looked at me and I nodded that it would be okay. I looked over towards the bar to see Sam standing up and looking at us concerned. I waved my hand and let him know I would take care of it. I leaned across the table and placed my hand over the top of his glass before he picked it up.

"Is this about Hell? About what you did?"

"Sam," he growled out and began searching the bar for him.

"Sam didn't tell me. I saw it." He looked at me with wide, startled eyes.

"How?"

"In my dreams. I saw you in Hell. I saw you hanging by the hooks. I watched as that demon tore you apart. I watched as you got off and started doing it to others." I saw the flash of shame in his eyes before he turned his head from me.

"How could you have seen that?"

"Pff. How do you think?" He looked at me and I pointed skyward. He rolled his eyes.

"Great. Any clue as to why?" I shrugged and took another drink.

"According to Castiel…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You know Cas?"

"Well not really. I just met him a little bit ago in my dream. He's the one who saved me when I was unconscious after the whole Chase incident."

"What do you mean?" I realized I had never told any of them about what had happened to me when I was out.

"When I was out of it, it felt as if I was drowning in darkness. I had just about given up when this hand shot out from above and grabbed onto me. It pulled me up. The next thing I know I wake up and I'm lying on the ground. I saw the bar and when I stepped onto the porch…." I hesitated, unsure if I should tell him about John. He looked at me eagerly. "I saw John."

"You…you saw…" I nodded and he dropped his gaze back to the table. "Why didn't you tell us?," he asked softly.

"I didn't know how. I mean what would you have done if I told you I talked to your dad's spirit while I was unconscious?" He let out a small laugh.

"True." We sat in silence for a moment. "How was he?" I smiled softly at him.

"He was happy. He's back with your mom. My parents are there too. He said they're watching over us." He smiled and this time it reached his eyes. "He also told me to make sure you guys stay out of trouble. Guess I failed on that one."

"You didn't fail Addy. If anybody failed it was us. We abandoned you."

"Well yours wasn't exactly by choice."

"Still." The silence descended once again. I played with the straw in my drink as he took another shot.

"You know I don't think of you any differently." He stopped pouring his drink. "It doesn't matter what you did down there Dean, not to me. All that matters is what you do up here. You were given a second chance."

"I don't know if I can do it Addy." I placed my hand over his and gripped it tightly.

"You can Dean. You are a good man." He opened his mouth to deny it, but I stopped him. "You are Dean. I know you are because you are my brother and one of the most important men in my life. You place yourself in the way if it will keep anyone else from getting hurt. You, Dean Winchester, are a hero. You deserve a second chance." He squeezed my hand in response. "You ready to get out of here?" He took a shuttering breath.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go home." We stood up and began walking to the door. Sam met us halfway and helped me support Dean. I slipped my hand into his pocket and got the keys as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Where are my keys?" I dangled them in front of him, but the alcohol made his reaction time slower.

"If you think I'm letting you drive in this condition think again. He you go Sam." I tossed the keys over to him and turned to walk away. "Oh Dean, one more thing." He looked up at me and I slapped him hard.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Consider your self lucky," Sam said. Dean looked to him. "I got punched." He pointed to the bruise that was now forming on his jaw. I walked over to my car.

"Follow me back. You guys are crashing at our place." With that I climbed into the car, waited for them to start up, and took off. We arrived back at the house close to three in the morning. When we walked in I found that Reid and Conner were already asleep. I knew Reid had school tomorrow. I went to the living room and found blankets and pillows laid out as makeshift beds. He knew they would be staying here. The guys stumbled in and set their bags down, I showed them the bathroom and said good night, giving them each a hug before I went upstairs and crawled into bed with Reid. He quickly wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I then followed him into sleep.

The next few days flew by. Sam and Dean stayed with us. Mason was at first a little apprehensive of Dean, but it didn't take long to convince him that it really was the one and only Dean Winchester. All three of them spent their days with me and Conner. Sam called Bobby to let him know that we were all together once again and I honestly think Bobby felt relieved. Mostly because he didn't have to hide the truth from me and Mason anymore. Dean slowly began to open up more to me. I think the fact that I had seen what he had done down there really helped him.

They absolutely adored Conner. Dean was pleased that I had given him his name, even if it was only his middle name. Conner loved them too. They were constantly buying things for him, mostly toys, and he basked in the attention. I told them that they should wait on giving him some of them because Christmas was coming up. They agreed and set some off to the side to be placed under the tree. They also went out a couple of times without me to do some Christmas shopping.

Before I knew it, it was Christmas eve. Dean, Sam, and Mason had taken Conner out for some bonding time and Reid was out running around with Tyler. I had the house to myself and I was enjoying the peace. I was finishing putting away the dishes when the front door opened.

"Tex?"

"Kitchen." I reached up to place the plates on the shelf and when I brought my arm back down two hands were on my hips.

"Where are the guys?," he asked as he pulled me to lean against him, rocking me softly. I sighed in contentment.

"They took Conner out for some bonding time."

"Any idea when they'll be back?" He started to kiss my neck and I had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"Hmm, not a clue. I told them that we had to be in Ipswich by six for dinner so that meant they had to be back by four-thirty at the latest." He spun me around and began to kiss all over my face.

"So I'm thinking we have until about maybe four?"

"Probably so."

"And it's noon now, so that's plenty of time."

"And just what did you have in mind Ace?" He pulled back and gave me his devilish smirk.

"Oh trust me Tex, you're really, really going to like it." He then bent down and threw me over his shoulder.

"_Reid!!,_" I screeched. He laughed and made his way towards the stairs. I started hitting his back.

"Reid Garwin you put me down right now. I mean it Reid. I'm going to…" Suddenly I was flipped onto the bed and Reid was hovering over me.

"You're going to what Tex?" He smirked at me before kissing me deeply. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and dueled with my own. He pulled back so his lips brushed over mine as he spoke. "That's what I thought." He took hold of my lips again and we spent the next three hours in our bedroom. Afterwards, we cleaned up and waited for the others to get home. We made our way to Ipswich for the Covenant dinner. After dinner presents were exchanged, everyone visited, and then we all dispersed to our respective homes. Christmas day came and went. We actually had all the Sons, Kate, and Sarah over to our place for our own family dinner.

I used my camera and took a lot of pictures. Most of them tended to be of Conner since it was his first Christmas. I got a picture of him surrounded by his mountain of toys, that I had absolutely no idea where we were going to put them. I also got pictures of him and Reid opening his gifts. Then one with him playing with the wrapping paper. I also made sure to get one of Dean, Mason, and Sam each holding him. It had to be one of the best Christmases I had ever had. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. It was a few days after Christmas when Bobby called with a job. Dean and Sam were heading out and Mason was going with them. Reid, Conner, and I stood outside on the driveway as they loaded the Impala.

"You're sure you've got everything? All the supplies stocked?"

"For the last time Lil' Bit, yes," Dean said as he closed the trunk. They walked over to us. I pulled out my camera.

"Before you go I want to get some pictures."

"Haven't you taken enough this week Tex?"

"Nope. I want one with all the men that I love in it." Hey rolled their eyes, but did as I said. They leaned back against the Impala. Reid was holding Conner with Mason on his right and Dean on his left. Sam stood next to Dean. "Okay. One, two, three." As I snapped the picture they all smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Here Tex you get in and I'll take one of all of you." Reid passed Conner to Dean, walked over, and took the camera from me. I took his spot in the line up and Dean gave me Conner. Dean and Mason's arms were around my shoulders and Sam moved to squat down in front of me.

"Here we go. One, two, three." The camera clicked and we were done. I turned to the guys with tears in my eyes.

"Promise you'll keep in touch?"

"Of course we will Addy." I poked Sam in the chest.

"You better or the Apocalypse will be the least of your problems." Mason took Conner and hugged him. I was pulled into Sam's embrace while Dean gave Reid a handshake. Then Mason passed Conner to Dean, I went to Mason, and Sam took Reid's hand. When it came time to say goodbye to Dean, I held on tight.

"You take care of yourself, you here me? I can't lose you again." He ran his hand over my hair, cradling my head to his chest as he placed a kiss on it.

"Don't worry Lil' Bit. I'm not intending to go anywhere."

"Good." I blinked back the tears as we pulled out of the hug. The guys turned to Reid, who was now holding Conner.

"Take care of them kid," Dean said.

"Keep them happy," Mason chimed in.

"Cause if you don't…" Reid cut Sam off.

"I got it. Don't worry I'll take care of the." He smiled at me and I knew no matter what everything would be alright. They said goodbye one more time and kissed me and Conner on the heads before they climbed into the Impala. I took Conner and Reid wrapped his arms around us as we watched the taillights fade away. Reid lifted his gloved hand and wiped away the tear that had escaped. He turned me around and took my face in his hands.

"Don't worry Tex. You'll see them soon." I sighed and laid my chest on hi head as his arms went around me once more. He rested his head on top of mine and rubbed his hand across Conner's hair.

"I know Ace. I know."


	41. Oneshots

A/N: Hey guys just thought I'd let you know I started some one-shots for Addy and Reid. I noticed I have a lot of you that liked the story and my muse decided it wanted to go back to them. I'll probably take this down after a bit since I'm not suppose to have one, but I wanted to make sure everybody who wanted to read about Addy and Reid knew about this. I've got two up so far. Read them and let me know what you think.


End file.
